Uzumaki's Prodigy
by Chic White
Summary: Permulaan problematic dunia shinobi and some stuffs about life...Kuncinya, lagi-lagi segel primer sebelum Hiraishin diciptakan./Chap 30 : Between/"Apa yang Naruto takutkan sama persis dengan apa yang membuatmu takut sekarang, Sasuke,"/Suara air dan detak jantungnya adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Jiraiya dengar./ Warn inside. Happy 1k reviews!
1. This is Uzushio! My body!

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary :**_ Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : This is Uzushio?! My body!<strong>

Pirang, berisik, oranye. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Wadah dari monster bijuu berekor sembilan. Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa, tapi dikhianati desanya sendiri. Yang patut diacungi jempol, bocah berumur 7 tahun itu tak pernah membenci desa kelahirannya.

"Hahaha! Aku adalah ninja terhebat di sini! Lihat! Siapa yang lebih berani untuk mengotori monumen _jiji_! Hanya aku!"

Bocah itu kembali membuat onar, meresahkan bukan hanya warga sipil bahkan sampai para ninja di desa Konoha. Bukan semata sifatnya terlalu nakal, Naruto melakukan semuanya agar semua menganggapnya ada. Hanya dengan menjadi master of pranks dia akan dilirik. Ia tak peduli jika ia dibentak, dibenci. Karena itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Heh! Turun kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori ornamen wajah Sandaime_-sama_!"bentak seorang shinobi mewakili warga lain yang ikut menyahut protes.

"Kejar saja kalau bisa! _Bweek_! _:p_"

Naruto melompat kabur ketika dua Anbu mengejarnya. Mendarat di satu atap ke atap lain. Ia merasa sangat senang. Hanya ketika seperti ini ia merasa dianggap sebagai dirinya. Ya, satu-satunya cara.

"Mau kemana kau rubah?!"

"Ah, sial! Mereka semakin dekat!"

Naruto menyeringai melihat sebuah rumah kosong tak jauh darinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Agak remang-remang di dalamnya. Tapi toh yang Naruto perdulikan ia lepas dari dua Anbu itu.

"Hmm...Katanya ini adalah rumah Yondaime Hokage. Benar tidak ya?"gumam Naruto sembari terus melangkah masuk.

Naruto meraba-raba benda di dekatnya. Ketika sampai pada sebuah pigura kotor, ia meraihnya. Penasaran, ia bersihkan permukaan pigura itu. Terperangah melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya.

"Inikah Yondaime dan istrinya?"

Naruto yakin betul ini dulunya adalah sebuah kamar. Mengingat di seberangnya terdapat sebuah ranjang reyot dimakan rayap. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah dinding sebelah kasur. Walau samar, ia bisa melihat jelas ada ukiran segel di sana.

"Hmm kalau tidak salah...namanya itu _guinjutsu_? _Ruinjutsu_? Apalah itu! Gunanya apa ya?"

**"ITU FUUINJUTSU, BAKA."**

"S-siapa itu?!"

**"BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA."**

Naruto menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari. Tidak salah! Tadi ia mendengar suara berat yang terdengar menyeramkan sekali.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu!"

**"PEJAMKAN MATAMU DAN KONSENTRASILAH, GAKI."**

Naruto mengikuti intruksi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. Telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air. Ketika melirik sedikit, ia terperangah. Dirinya bukan lagi berada di rumah tak terawat, tapi di sebuah tempat seperti entah labirin atau gorong-gorong yang pijakannya tergenang air semata kaki.

"Dimana...aku?"

**"DI DALAM DIRIMU. MINDSCAPE. IKUTI SUARAKU, GAKI!"**

"A-ah!"

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto berlari mengikuti arah suara berat itu terdengar. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti 5 meter di depan sebuah jeruji besi raksasa. Perlahan ia dapat melihat ekor berwarna oranye kemerahan meliuk-liuk bebas.

**"GROAAAR!"**

"HUAAAAA! K-kau..."

**"AKU ADALAH SALAH SATU BIJUU, ORANG MEMANGGILKU KYUUBI. KEMARILAH! AGAR AKU BISA MENCABIKMU DAN MENELANMU SETELAHNYA!"**

Naruto memperhatikan makhluk luar biasa di hadapannya dengan seksama. Dia adalah Kyuubi no Yokou, rubah raksasa berekor sembilan. Terbesit rasa bangga dalam dirinya saat menyadari monster Kyuubi ini tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi...kau yang dimaksud oleh warga. Kau yang membuat semua warga ketakutan dan membenciku?"lirih Naruto.

**"YA! KAU TAKUT?"**sindir Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, Kyuubi mengernyit bingung.

"Takut? Kau pasti bercanda! Oh ayolah Kyuu-_chan_~ kau tersegel dalam diriku dan tak bisa apa-apa. Monster sebesarmu! Hahaha!"

**"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, BAKA!"**

"Ahahaha...aku hanya tak menyangka aku sehebat ini membuat seekor monster terkurung dalam tubuhku."

**"JANGAN BERBANGGA DIRI GAKI. YANG MENGURUNGKU BUKAN KAU."**

"Aku cukup tahu kau tak bisa apa-apa _-ttebayo_!"

**"SIALAN KAU! SINI! BIAR KUMAKAN KAU!"**

"Ahaha! Maaf Kyuu-_chan_~ aku masih penasaran dengan apa itu err _ruin_? _Guin_? Jutsu apa?"

**"FUUINJUTSU."**

"Ah! Ya itu! Jadi nanti akan kukunjungi kau lagi, oke?_ Dagh_ Kyuu-_chan_!"

**"KETIKA KAU KEMBALI, KAU TAKKAN KUBIARKAN HIDUP, GAKI. SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEMAKAI EMBEL-EMBEL CHAN UNTUKKU!"**dan Kyuubi pun menutup matanya, bermaksud tidur.

"_Fufu..._aku memang hebat,"Naruto yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata meraba-raba tempat _fuuin_ berada.

'Mungkin..._fuuin_ ini bisa aktif lagi jika terkena darah,'pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kemudian ia tempelkan tangannya di tengah rangkaian segel tertulis itu. Sesuai perkiraannya, segel itu aktif ditandai dengan sinar yang mulai menyilaukan.

"H-huwaaaa!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>"BUKA MATAMU, GAKI. SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BEGITU?"<strong>

"E-eh? Ini mindscape, Kyuu? Kenapa berbeda dan...banyak reruntuhan bangunan begini?"

**"BUKAN. AKU BERBICARA LEWAT PIKIRANMU. INI DUNIA ASLI. UZUSHIO, DESA CLAN UZUMAKI."**

"H-hancur...Sepertinya sudah lama. Lalu...untuk apa Yondaime membuat_ fuuin_ teleportasi untuk kemari?"

**"KAU SUDAH MENYADARINYA? KAU BISA MENCARI TAHU SI PIRANG ITU MAU APA. AKU MALAS MEMBERITAHUMU. SELAMAT TIDUR!"**

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini ia merasa memiliki seorang teman. Sembari membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan karena kehadiran Kyuubi, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati reruntuhan biarpun kesusahan.

Di tengah desa terdapat sebuah_ gazeebo_ tempat ritual penyegelan yang tampak berdiri gagah biarpun sudah rapuh. Naruto memperhatikan intens guratan di lantai _gazeebo_ itu. Kini ia tertarik pada.._.fuuinjutsu_. Hiruzen sering bercerita. Clan Uzumaki adalah clan yang ditakuti karena mereka memiliki kelebihan berupa tekhnik penyegelan tinggi.

"Aku penasaran apa segelnya masih berfungsi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyuu-_chan_?"

**"JANGAN SOK KENAL DENGANKU. AKU TAK PEDULI."**

"_Fffth.._.Baiklah!"

Naruto kembali menghentakkan tangannya ke tengah segel. Segelnya bereaksi. Dari warna hitam, berubah perlahan menjadi kemerahan.

Perlahan segel itu melingkar, menjadi kemerahan sepenuhnya. Sampai akhirnya menghilang menjadi lubang. Naruto tentu masih berdiri di tengah segel. Alhasil, Naruto jatuh ke dalam.

_**Brugh!**_

'_Ittai_~'

**"BAKA."**

"W-wow...Lihatlah Kyuu! Banyak sekali gulungan jutsunya! Yeah _dattebayo_! Aku akan banyak belajar di sini!"

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sandaime Hokage yang duduk di hadapannya. Hiruzen memang sering mengunjunginya untuk memberikan biaya bulanan, tapi tidak seperti sekarang. Kemarin Hiruzen baru saja mengunjunginya, kini ia kembali berkunjung.<p>

"Ada apa hokage-_jiji_?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umurmu sudah 7 tahun Naruto-_chan_. Mulai besok kau akan masuk Academy."

"Benarkah? Yeay!"

"Ya sudah, aku banyak kerjaan. Selamat pagi."

"_Dagh jiji-sama_!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Lusa ia mulai masuk Academy. Kira-kira...adakah yang mau berteman dengannya? Selagi ia termenung, terdengar suara Kyuubi tertawa ala rubah licik.

**"KAU TERLALU BANYAK BERHARAP. SELAMA AKU ADA DI DALAM TUBUHMU, MEREKA AKAN MENGANGGAPMU MONSTER."**

_"-Aku tidak keberatan kalau begitu. Aku masih punya rubah imut dalam diriku!-"_

**"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IMUT, BAKA GAKI!"**

_"-Biarin saja. Kau memang imut, Kyuu-chan...-"_

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Ia sedikit bersyukur, dalam dua minggu ini ia bisa keluar-masuk _mindscape_ lebih leluasa dan mulai bisa telepati. Jadi, lebih banyak waktu untuk mengganggu si rubah ekor sembilan.

"Yosh! Waktunya latihan _-ttebayo_!"

**"HATI-HATI GAKI. KAU SEDANG DIAWASI ANBU."**

_"-Ahh! Kyuu-chan perhatian sekali padaku~ berubah pikiran untuk berteman denganku?-"_

**"JANGAN BODOH! MANUSIA BERTEMAN DENGAN MONSTER SEPERTIKU? BAKA-"**

Mengabaikan kicauan lanjutan dari Kyuubi, Naruto berlari keluar rumah tanpa lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Tujuannya satu, rumah peninggalan Yondaime.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menyeringai puas. Dalam dua minggu ini ia berhasil mempelajari dasar-dasar semua cabang jutsu. Bahkan pada kinjutsu sekalipun. Mendekam di tempat penuh scroll berbagai jutsu dari seluruh negara ini membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat. Ia bisa bebas mempraktekan teori yang dipelajarinya tanpa takut kenapa-kenapa. Beruntung ia dilahirkan sebagai Uzumaki, juga sebagai Jinchuuriki. Biarpun umurnya masih 7 tahun, ia bisa menguasai jurus-jurus tingkat yang seharusnya dipelajari oleh ninja sekelas Chuunin ke atas.<p>

_"-Hey Kyuu! Ada segel menarik nih!-"_

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI GAKI. SANA SENDIRI JANGAN GANGGU TIDURKU!"**

_"-Oh ayolah Kyuu! Ini fuuin tingkat S lho!-"_

**"BAKA! KAU BISA MATI!"**

_"-Tidak jika kau membantuku.-"_

**"KAU! ARGH!"**

Naruto terkikik. Ia mulai menggigit jempolnya. Membuat darah bebas mengalir. Namun tidak ia biarkan begitu saja. Naruto mulai memakai darahnya untuk mengukir segel di sebuah_ scroll_ yang memang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menampung fuinjutsu yang ia pelajari dua minggu ini.

"Kita lihat apa ini bekerja!"

Naruto memasang handseal. Terlalu bersemangat, sampai tak sadar ada segel yang salah. Sialnya lagi, dia malah menciptakan segel yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ketika rangkaian aksara itu bercahaya, bersamaan dengan itu badan Naruto ikut bercahaya. Kesilauan, Naruto juga memejamkan matanya.

"_Ngh..._"

Setelah redup kembali, Naruto agak terengah. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan badannya. Ia mendengus sebal.

_"-Sial Kyuu! Tak ada reaksi apapun!-"_

**"BUKAN TAK ADA. TAPI...LIHATLAH DIRIMU!"**

Naruto diam. Bajunya tetap jumpsuit oranye miliknya. Yang aneh...rambutnya jadi panjang? Tidak! Bahkan sepinggangnya! Rambut pirang jabriknya kemana?! Yang paling membuatnya cengo adalah...bagian bawahnya...tidak terasa apapun.

"HUWAAAAAAAA APA YANG TERJADI PADAKUH?!"

.

.

.

Hiruzen berkali-kali mengucek matanya. Tak percaya pada sosok Naruto yang tengah histeris sendiri dengan badannya. Berkali-kali ia bilang matanya sudah rabun, jadi ia pasti salah lihat. Tapi kehisterisan Naruto yang semakin menjadi membuatnya semakin mematung-shock dan membuatnya yakin memang tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Suara Naruto yang cempreng kini terdengar lebih lembut di telinga Hiruzen. Ia tidak pecaya...Naruto berubah menjadi sesosok gadis cilik yang tampak menggemaskan dengan dua pipi chubby-nya.

"N-naruto? Ini benar kau 'kan?"

"Iya_ jiji_! Huwaaaaa bagaimana ini? Aku...aku...HUWAAAAA!"

**"SALAHMU NEKAT, GAKI. SUDAH TAHU MASIH BOCAH INGUSAN MALAH IKUT PERMAINAN ORANG DEWASA."**

_"-Diam kau Kyuu!-"_

**"KAU PASTI SALAH SEGEL, BAKA. KAU TERMAKAN SEGELMU SENDIRI DAN BERUBAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN. RASAKAN!"**

_"-Huwa Kyuubi! Apa ada cara untuk mengembalikanku?-"_

**"TIDAK. KAU AKAN TETAP SEPERTI ITU SELAMANYA. KALAU DILIHAT DARI KUATNYA FUUIN YANG SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG KAU CIPTAKAN ITU."**

_"-GYAAA! Tidak mauu!-"_

**"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU JANGAN MACAM-MACAM. SUDAHLAH! AKU MAU TIDUR LAGI. NIKMATI HARI-HARIMU, GADIS PIRANG."**

_"-Kyuu jahaaat!-"_

"...aru? Naruto? NARU-CHAN!"

"E-eh? Y-ya _jiji_?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"T-tidak ada!"

Hiruzen menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Hiruzen menahan keinginan untuk mencubit Naruto. Dia bahkan menjadi lebih imut dari sebelumnya!

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang..."

Naruto merinding. Ia tak mau mendengar lanjutan dari pak tua yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek itu. Terlalu takut.

"...Kau akan menjadi wanita."

"Wa-ni-ta? Wa...nita? HUWAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap horror lemari bajunya. Di dalamnya memang banyak pakaian berkesan oranye yang disukainya. Tapi...semua berubah menjadi...pakaian untuk wanita! Ini pasti kerjaan Hiruzen!<p>

**"KAU TAK PERLU BERLEBIHAN BEGITU. NIKMATI SAJA..."**

"Kau gila Kyuu! A-aku...argh! Bahkan...suaraku...suaraku..."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Ia meratapi dirinya yang kini menjadi seorang gadis.**#lebay -.-**

Jika orang melihatnya, mungkin ia dikira gila karena berbicara sendiri.

**"LIHATLAH KE CERMIN, GAKI."**

Naruto menuruti intruksi dari Kyuubi. Ia menghadap ke cermin. Di sana terdapat refleksi seorang gadis berkumis kucing sebagai tanda lahir. Rambutnya pirang sepinggang dan terjuntai indah. Biarpun ia hanya memakai sundress selutut dan jaket seperempat lengan sebagai pemanisnya. Warnanya? Jangan ditanya **-.-** sudah pasti oranye.

"Woo aku cantik 'kan, Kyuu?"

Naruto mulai meraba wajahnya. Mata bulat indahnya terus meneliti bayangan di cermin. Lama-lama ia cekikikan dan histeris sendiri mengagumi tubuh barunya.

**"NARSIS. CEPAT BERANGKAT SANA! SEBENTAR LAGI UPACARA PEMBUKAAN ACADEMY AKAN DIMULAI."**

"E-eh iya aku lupa! _Thanks_ Kyuu!"

Naruto bergegas memakai sepatu-nya dan langsung lompat keluar lewat balkon. Jangan khawatir soal ada yang mengintip, Naruto pakai celana pendek kok. Tujuannya? Ya Academy!

Saat sampai di halaman Academy, Naruto sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan tatapan tajam nan menusuk seperti biasa, tapi terlihat...kaget? Bahkan sebagian lain menatapnya terperangah tanpa berkedip.

"Nah semuanya berbaris!"intruksi ini membuat semua berebut membentuk barisan.

Semua diam ketika Hiruzen mulai berpidato untuk pembukaan. Beragam ekspresi dapat Naruto lihat. Mulai dari yang bersemangat sampai yang malas sekalipun. Ia nyengir sendiri. Berharap kali ini ia akan diakui dan disebut dengan Uzumaki Naruto, bukan _'anak itu'_ ataupun _'monster itu'_.

Academy, awalan menjadi seorang ninja. Ia bertekad akan menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat. Agar semua orang benar-benar mengakuinya sebagai...UZUMAKI NARUTO!

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 2~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Aku berharap komentar dari kalian ttg ff ini. Apa jadinya sebuah cerita tanpa pembaca ^_^<strong>

**Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, bahkan flame akan kuterima dengan senang hati.**

**Keputusan lanjut or delete ada di tangan reader semua ^_^**

**Thanks before.**

**So, mind to RnR?**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto da!

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary :**_ Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

**"-telepati-"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Naruto da!<strong>

"Boosaaaaaan!"eluh Naruto.

Yang lain sempat memperhatikannya, sebelum asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing lagi. Kelas benar-benar ribut-sekarang. Belum ada satupun guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka hari ini. Padahal biasanya guru akan datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini sih Naruto terlampau jahil sampai walikelasnya mundur dan terus berganti~

"_Aha_! Aku harus memberi penyambutan pada guru baru_ fufu_!"

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati papan tulis. Ia mengambil sebuah penghapus _blackboard_ yang penuh bekas kapur. Nyengir lebar membayangkan jika guru barunya tertimpuk benda ini. Jahil tetap jahil bukan? Biar sudah ganti _gender_ sekalipun. Segera ia berjalan vertikal ke dinding, lalu meletakkan penghapus itu di atas pintu geser. Melompat turun dan menepuk tangannya puas.

"Apa?"tanya Naruto heran melihat semua mata memandangnya dan kelas kembali hening.

"Kau...berjalan di dinding?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Sebagian pura-pura tak peduli dan asyik lagi dengan teman masing-masing. Naruto cuek-cuek saja dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jika saja pintu geser tak menunjukkan tanda akan bergerak, mungkin kelas akan kembali ribut. Semua diam dan duduk manis menanti guru baru mereka. Ketika pintu tergeser sepenuhnya**_...Puk!_** Penghapus yang Naruto buat untuk bahan kejahilan jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

_**Tap...Tap...**_

"Siapa yang menyiapkan sambutan ini untukku?"ujar pria yang memakai Chuunin-_vest_ yang baru saja masuk itu.

Dia menghela nafas saat semua telunjuk mengarah pada gadis berambut pirang di ujung sana. Berdeham sedikit, ia tak mau memberi kesan buruk pada hari pertama.

"Aku Umino Iruka. Walikelas pengganti kalian mulai sekarang. Kalian bisa memanggilku Iruka-_sensei._ Oh ya, hari ini aku minta kalian mengenalkan diri satu-per-satu."

.

.

.

"_Kyaa_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

Naruto berusaha keras menulikan telinganya dari jeritan histeris para _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke. Biarpun tak terlalu dekat, tapi jeritan itu cukup membuatnya merasa tergganggu. Ia lebih memilih bersama keheningan dan kesendirian yang membesarkannya dari kecil. Daripada ikut bergabung dan malah di'cap' monster disertai tatapan tak suka yang seakan menusuk sanubarinya secara_ live_.

**"MEREKA SEMUA BEGITU KARENA ORANGTUA MEREKA. CIH! AKU JADI MERASA BERSALAH. GARA-GARA AKU DIKENDALIKAN UNTUK MENYERANG KONOHA 7 TAHUN YANG LALU, KAU JADI BEGINI."**

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke _mindscape_-nya di depan jeruji besi milik Kyuubi.

**"HEY GAKI! KAU BENCI PADA MEREKA?"**

"...Tidak."

**"JANGAN NAIF. AKU BERADA DI DALAM TUBUHMU 7 TAHUN INI. DAN AKU TAHU PERASAANMU YANG SEBENARNYA."**

"Hmm..."

**"BAKA! AKU BENCI DIABAIKAN! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU!"**

"Apa ini segel..._Hakke Fuin_?"

Kyuubi yang semula menggeram marah, kini diam. Ia melihat Naruto sedang memandang ke jeruji besi-ahh tidak! Bocah laki-laki yang berubah jadi gadis itu tengah memperhatikan segel yang tertempel pada jeruji besi. Keningnya berkerut, tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Ia semakin mendekati kandang Kyuubi itu. Menapaki jeruji dan berhenti tepat di depan kertas berkanji 'segel'.

**"HEY GAKI. APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?"**

"Kau tahu? Aku merasakan sebuah...ahh mungkin dua chakra berbeda yang melekat pada _fuuin_ ini. Hmm..."

**"KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU! GRR!"**

"_Ah..._sepertinya aku harus kembali. _Dagh_!"

**"MAU KEMANA KAU?!"**

Naruto mengukir sebuah cengiran ketika sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Sepertinya ia kembali membuat Kyuubi kesal diabaikan. Ahh indahnya dunia ketika dirimu membuat kesal seseorang**(inimah author)**.

"Apa yang membuatmu nyengir heh?"

"Eh?"

Naruto hampir saja jatuh dari tiang yang didudukinya jika tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Matanya memicing menatap sesosok bocah berambut _emo_ pantat ayam yang sedang bersidekap angkuh. Ya, dialah idola di Academy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?"dengus Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Mata _onyx_ kelamnya berkilat tajam. Menilai Naruto yang mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kau...laki-laki 'kan? Bagaimana...kau bisa berubah?"

"Huwaa! Jangan mengingatkanku soal ini!"

Naruto lompat ke bawah dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang besi yang semula ia duduki. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan hal-hal yang bahkan samar terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang bisa rubah _gender_. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ish! Kau ini mau tahu saja urusan orang _-ttebayo_!"

Naruto meleletkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang angkat bahu tak perduli.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ayo berjuang Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau pasti bisa Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Kyaa_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Berisik."

Uchiha Sasuke maju ke depan dengan jari-jari yang mengapit sembilan Shuriken yang diberikan Iruka. Hari ini Iruka mengajak kelasnya mengadakan praktek melempar Shuriken. Tersisa dua orang yang belum melempar, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mulai!"

_**Syuut Syuut Syuut**_

_**Tak Tak Tak**_

Kesembilan Shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke bersarang di kayu sasaran. Hanya ada satu yang melenceng sedikit dari titik tengah sasaran. Semua FG-nya berteriak histeris.

"_Well done_ Sasuke-_kun_! Selanjutnya..."

"Uzu...maki Naruto..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Walau samar, ia bisa menangkap adanya kebencian dalam perkataan Iruka. Tepat seperti dugaannya, hampir semua langsung menatapnya remeh, bahkan ada yang menghinanya dengan ucapan pelan.

Tatapan itu. Semua menatapnya sama. Semua sama saja! Menatapnya seakan ia adalah penderita penyakit menahun. Giginya bergemelatuk.

'Kutunjukkan apa yang kubisa!'

Shuriken yang diterimanya terlihat berpendar kehijauan. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya mampu berkedip tak percaya.

_**Syuut! Trak!**_

Semua berhasil mengenai inti dari sasaran, bahkan melubanginya. Awalnya Naruto pikir ia akan dipuji atau apalah itu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak.

"Ayo anak-anak! Kita ke lapangan _sparring_."

Semua mengikuti Iruka ke lapangan _sparring_. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya yang masih diam menunduk.

_"Well done Sasuke-kun!"_ Komentar Iruka terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya. Padahal Iruka mengomentari yang lain juga. Kenapa tidak padanya? Tidak adil!

"_Cih_!"

Dunia memang selalu tak adil padanya! Iri. Rasa itu kembali muncul dalam diri Naruto. Ia iri pada semua orang. Mereka selalu menatapnya begitu. Menganggap bahwa ia adalah jelmaan dari iblis. Mencapnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Menjauhkannya dari pergaulan. Mengucilkannya, tidak menerima dirinya. Memandang semuanya hanya menurut mereka saja.

"Kalian semua...menyebalkan!"

Bukannya menyusul yang lain, Naruto lebih memilih kabur ke tempat yang kini rutin dikunjunginya, Uzushio. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjejal _fuuin_ portal ketika ia merasakan dua chakra mengikutinya dari jauh.

"Dua Anbu Root. Mau apa mereka!"

Naruto memutar haluan. Memilih kembali ke apartemennya daripada harus berurusan dengan kecurigaan yang pasti ia dapatkan jika tertangkap basah ke rumah peninggalan Yondaime Hokage.

_**Cklek...**_

Ketika pintu terbuka, Naruto dihadiahkan pemandangan bak kapal pecah. Biasanya sih ia akan tak peduli dan masuk begitu saja. Tapi kali ini, pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat semuanya tampak bersih. Mendesaknya untuk benar-benar merapikan apartemen kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

**"SEPERTINYA KAU MENJADI SEORANG GADIS SEPENUHNYA."**

"Berisik! Aku tetaplah laki-laki! Biarpun badanku jadi perempuan sekalipun!"

**"BENARKAH? LALU KENAPA KAU MAU MEMBERESKAN APARTEMENMU SAMPAI MENGKILAT SEPERTI INI? BAHKAN KAU MEMASAK? AH!"**

Naruto mendengus sebal. Ia jadi semakin bingung dengan dirinya. Setelah menyulap apartemennya jadi benar-benar rapi sampai sore, entah apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai mau mencoba memasak. Ia mulai takut jika dia memang benar-benar tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Lalu-jadi-sesosok-gadis-sejati.

**"KENAPA TADI KAU TAK MEMBIARKANKU MENCABIK-CABIK PEMILIK TOKO ITU HEH?"**protesan Kyuubi sukses membuat Naruto langsung _moodie_ mengingat saat ia diusir oleh semua pemilik toko.

Beruntung Naruto diberi bahan makanan oleh Ayame saat berpapasan di jalan. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai monster. Bahkan ia tidak menganggapnya aneh ketika mengetahui Naruto berubah gender. Tak seperti penduduk lain yang memiliki tatapan dan cemoohan baru untuknya gara-gara perubahan ini.

**"GAKI...KAU BENCI PADA MEREKA 'KAN? KITA BUAT MEREKA SEMUA JERA."**

"..."

**"GAKI?"**

"Hfffthaha!"

**"GAK-"** "-Pernahkah aku bilang padamu aku takkan tergiur rayuanmu, Kyuu-_chan_?"

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat Kyuubi tampak merengut kesal. Dengan santainya, Naruto mengacungkan jari tengah pada Kyuubi yang tentu semakin tersulut emosi.

"Oh ya Kyuu-_chan_! _By the way_ biarpun kau adalah bongkahan kebencian, aku akan mengimbasnya! Aku janji!"

Kyuubi terdiam ragu sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengejek perkataan tulus pengukir janji yang Naruto buat. Rubah raksasa itu berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto tajam saat gadis pirang itu menggulingkan jempol yang ia angkat menjadi tertuju ke bawah. Mengejek Kyuubi.

**"GRRR KEMARI KAU BOCAH TENGIK!"**

"Aku bukan monster...dan kubuktikan kau hanyalah rubah imut-"Kyuubi semakin menggeram emosi. Saat mendengar lanjutan Naruto, Kyuubi hanya diam."-juga temanku."

**'Teman?'**batin Kyuubi ambigu. Rubah itu terdiam mengingat semua manusia yang pernah menemuinya. Mulai dari Ginkaku dan Kinkaku yang menantangnya bertarung, ke Madara yang menganggap dirinya adalah monster yang seharusnya jadi budak kekuatan, lalu Uzumaki Mito dan Uzumaki Kushina sebagai _Jinchuuriki_nya sebelum Naruto yang menganggapnya monster. Tapi apa ini? Bocah ingusan di depannya mencap dia sebagai teman? Bahkan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _chan_? Ia mulai takut, sekarang.

**"HEY GAKI!"**Naruto yang hendak keluar dari _mindscape_ langsung berbalik menghadap Kyuubi lagi.**"KEMARILAH!"**

"K-kau mau mencakar dan menggigitku 'kan?"lirih Naruto parno.

**"YA."**

"Kalau begitu aku tid-" **"-TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BAKA! CEPATLAH ATAU AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN!"**

"Baiklah..."

Dengan takut-takut Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, sampai dirinya tepat satu langkah dari jeruji besi keemasan itu. Dapat dilihat olehnya Kyuubi duduk bersidekap. Dengan mata rubahnya yang tak henti menatap Naruto tajam.

**"GRRRH!"**

Rubah itu menggeram, membuat Naruto reflek terjungkal karena takut sekaligus kaget.

_**Bruk!**_

**"FFTH..."**

"KAU MENAKUTIKU KYUU!"

**"HANYA BERCANDA. CEPAT MASUK!"**

"_Humph_! Kejam! Menakutiku seenaknya..."

**"SUDAH DIAM, BAKA."**

Naruto merinding melihat Kyuubi menjulurkan tangan besarnya ke badan Naruto. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya kalau Kyuubi akan menindihnya dengan tangannya itu. Namun persepsinya salah. Nyatanya Kyuubi hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap pelan kepala pirangnya. Tentu saja Naruto langsung diam mematung.

'K-k-k-kyuubi...TERSENYUM! I-ini pasti mimpi!'

"K-kyuu-"** "KURAMA."**

"...Hah?"

**"PANGGIL AKU KURAMA. ITU NAMAKU. JIKA KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MENJADI TEMANKU, PANGGIL NAMAKU. KYUUBI MENDESKRIPSIKAN PANDANGAN SESEORANG YANG MENGANGGAPKU MONSTER."**

"Jadi...kau mau jadi temanku?"

**"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU, GAKI. INI HANYA PERMULAAN JIKA KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MEYAKINKANKU. PANGGIL NAMAKU."**

"_A-a..._Baiklah, Kurama!"

**"SEKARANG KAU ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU."**

"H-hey! Kau mengusirku!"

**"MEMANG KENAPA?"**

"Ini badanku! Kenapa kau mengusirku heh!"

**"AKU MAU TIDUR. CEPAT SANA PERGI!"**

"Rubah menyebalkan!"

**"CEPATLAH!"**ucap Kyuu-_eum_ Kurama sembari mendorong Naruto keluar dari segel.

"Iya bawel!"

Kurama kembali tersenyum tipis ala rubah(karena dia emang rubah). Menggeram rendah ketika Naruto sudah tak ada di hadapannya. Masih bersidekap, rubah itu menggumam tidak jelas.

**'Jiji...apa ini anak yang kau maksud? Apa kami benar-benar akan bebas berbaur?'**

.

.

.

"Rubah menyebalkan."

"Rubah tak tahu malu."

"Rubah jelek."

Dan berbagai umpatan lain terus Naruto utarakan sepanjang jalan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan dan hinaan(seperti biasa) dari para penduduk untuknya. Ia terlalu kesal dengan rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk sekedar menanggapi tatapan tajam para penduduk. Ia kesal pada rubah yang seenaknya mengusir dirinya begitu saja. Didorong sampai jatuh pula! _Ckckck...Poor you_, Naru-_chan_...

Tanpa terasa, ia berhenti di dekat sebuah danau alami tak jauh dari mansion Uchiha. Tak menyadari ada seonggok pantat ayam***plak*** yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Dengan memusatkan chakranya di kaki, ia melompat jauh ke tengah danau dan berdiri tanpa berbuat apapun. Hanya berdiri di atas air dan diam seperti boneka. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sedang memantau keadaan sekitar dengan sensor. Barulah ia sadar jika di dekat danau bukan hanya dirinya saja. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke, juga tiga sosok yang tengah bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

"Keluarlah!"ucap Naruto lantang.

Tiga sosok melompat dan berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dengan sosok dewasa yang bertepuk tangan tak jelas.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki sensor, Uzumaki. Fuu!"

Bocah sepantaran Naruto yang berambut ke-oranye-an maju selangkah dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Naruto mendengus sebal, sebuah alarm pertarungan ada di depannya.

**"MENGETES KEMAMPUANMU, LUMAYAN GAKI..."**

_"-Apa katamu-lah Kurama!-"_

"Hiruzen tidak menyadari kemampuanmu. Seharusnya kau masuk ke Root, bukan malah di Academy."

'Aku tak sudi ikut bersama pak tua itu. Hokage-_jiji_ sudah memberitahuku semuanya.'

"Bagaimana? Bocah rubah?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Naruto memasang sebuah segel tangan. Di air yang ia pijaki mulai tergambar liuk-liuk kaligrafi khas _fuuinjutsu_. Danzo menyeringai kecil.

**_Sraaak!_** Rantai-rantai hitam keluar dari rangkaian segel itu. Bergerak meliuk-liuk mengikuti pergerakan jari Naruto.

"Aku bukan bocah rubah! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke chapter 3~<strong>

**Balesan Review~ yang gak log-in**

**Lefyya : **Wahaha iya gitu? Sip deh! Chap ini gimana? Iya nih udah lanjut! Semoga memuaskan ^^

**Guest : **Syukur deh! Nih gimana? Masih like this gak? XD

**Hyull : **Waduh aku dipanggil kakak XD serasa di pramuka deh! Ini udah lanjut. Kilat gak? :D

**RYU NO KAMI : **Ini udah lanjut ^^ Review lagi yaa

**0706 : **Udah lanjut nih ^^ Review lagi ya~

**Guess : **Nih udah di lanjut ^^ Review lagi ya~

**Yang log-in udh dapet balesan PM kan?**

**Spesial thanks to all reader, khususnya buat reviewers dan yang udah mau cape-cape fav n foll ff Chic ini. Domo arigatou ne, minna!**

**Chapter depan mulai ada battle-nya :D**

**Oh ya... Berhubung banyak yang nanyain pairnya, um... lihat entar aja deh! XD Untuk sekarang kalian bebas berimajinasi Naruto sama siapa. Romance mungkin ada, tapi gak kental n baru lewat doang. Chic mau fokusin ke adventure-nya**

**Untuk yang mau boleh usul FemNaru mau dikasihin sama siapa. Atau...Narutonya balikin jadi cewek? XD**

**So...**

**RnR again?**


	3. Friend?

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

**"-telepati-"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Friend?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"HATI-HATI."<strong>

_"-Wakatte, Kurama!-"_

Fuu berlari ke arah Naruto yang spontan mengarahkan rantainya pada bocah itu. Namun melalui pelatihan yang ia dapat, Fuu bisa menghindar dengan lincah dan semakin mendekati Naruto.

"_Fuuin_!"

Segel yang berada dipijakkan Naruto memanjang dan melesat ke arah Fuu. Fuu belum menyadarinya karena ia tengah berusaha menangkis dan menghindari rantai-rantai yang menyerangnya dari atas sampai ia harus menunduk. Alhasil segel 'hidup' Naruto berhasil merambat ke kaki Fuu dan bercahaya sebelum tampak melekat di kulit Fuu. Segel penguncian.

**"Sealing jutsu : Blockade Rock,"**gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik.

"Kau cukup berbakat, kawan. Ikutlah dengan kami!"ajak Fuu. Biarpun kakinya terikat dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tak mau,"ucap Naruto keras kepala.

"Apa aku harus turun tangan juga, Danzou-_sama_?"ucap satu bocah berpakaian tertutup yang masih berdiri di samping satu-satunya pria dewasa di sana.

"Tak perlu, Torune. Hei bocah Kyuubi! Aku mengajakmu masuk di Anbu Root. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menggunakkan cara lain."

"Aku tak perduli, pak tua."

**"Fuuin : Kai!"**

Setelah me_non_-aktifkan fuuinjutsunya, Naruto kembali memusatkan chakra di telapak kakinya dan melompat tinggi. Memasang sebuah _handseal_, lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

"Dia bisa menggunakan shunshin? Wow..."

"Ayo Fuu, Torune. Kita pasti bisa memasukkannya di Root. Hanya masalah waktu,"ujar Danzou tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Di pikirannya, Naruto pasti akan menjadi senjata yang bagus bagi Konoha. Dengan keterampilannya, ia bisa jadi tameng andalan. _Motto_nya adalah melakukan apapun demi desa, biarpun harus mengorbankan beberapa hal. Opini bejat, kalau ditalarkan dengan logika tentang apa saja yang telah ia perbuat.

.

.

.

"_Dobe_..."

_**Twitch!**_

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _dobe_, _teme_?! Ada apa?"sinis Naruto. Ia benar-benar sebal acara(mengganggu-diganggu Kurama)nya di ganggu oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Daritadi kau...melamun?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hn,"_sweatdrop_. Naruto cuma _sweatdrop_ di tempat mendengar dua huruf konsonan yang dipadukan menjadi satu kata ambigu itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ikut aku. Sebelum yang lain datang."

"E-eh!"

**_Blush!_**

Wajah Naruto memerah perlahan mendapati tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Sasuke. Bocah _emo_ itu membawanya menyelinap keluar Academy tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

'K-kenapa wajahku memanas?'

**"GAKI...SEPERTINYA KAU MEMANG DITAKDIRKAN MENYUKAI KAUM ADAM. FUFU...LIHAT WAJAHMU ITU..."**

'S-sial! Kenapa aku bisa tidak normal begini?!'

**"BODOH! SUDAH JELAS KAU ADALAH SEORANG GADIS! ITU NORMAL KETIKA KAU MENDAPAT SENTUHAN LANGSUNG DARI LAWAN JENIS. TAPI MEMANG TERLALU CEPAT UNTUKMU MEMIKIRKANNYA."**

_"-Berisik! Aku belum selesai denganmu, rubah menyebalkan! Kalau bukan gara-gara Sasuke mungkin kita masih beragumen!-"_

**"SUDAHLAH. KAU TERIMA SAJA KEKALAHANMU. AKU LEBIH LAMA DI DUNIA INI JIKA KAU TIDAK TAHU."**

"Hoy _dobe_! Kenapa kau melamun _sih_!"

**_Kedip..._**

**_Kedip..._**

_**Kedip...**_

_**Blush!**_

"GYAAAA!"

.

.

.

"_Ish_! Jarimu menyentuhnya!"

"Jangan lebay! Diamlah _teme_!"

"_Ck_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memukulku sekuat tenaga sampai tercebur ke danau? Kena batu nih! Sakit!"

Sasuke terus melayangkan umpatan demi umpatannya pada Naruto. Mengabaikan _image_ Uchiha-nya yang jatuh hanya karena berdebat dengan Naruto. Naruto juga tak mau kalah dan terus membalas perkataannya tak kalah pedas. Padahal gadis itu harusnya mengkonsentrasikan chakra penyembuh di tangannya yang berpendar kehijauan untuk mengobati luka bentur di pelipis Sasuke. Pertengkaran mereka yang tak bermutu itu menghambat konsentrasi Naruto pada jutsu penyembuh yang bahkan masih dalam tahap pembelajaran itu.

"Kau yang salah _teme_! Aku kaget tahu! Kau terlalu dekat dengan wajahku!"

"Habisnya kau diam dan tak _blablabla-_"

Kurang kerjaan, kedua bocah beda _gender_ itu terus beradu kepedasan berbicara. Entah dari mana mereka belajar, tapi semakin lama bahasa yang mereka keluarkan semakin kasar dan tak layak untuk anak setara mereka. Namun biarpun memerlukan waktu yang 'cukup' lama, luka yang awalnya menganga di pelipis Sasuke sudah hilang, menyisakan bekas darah mengering.

"_Hah_..._Hah_..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak sanggup membalas kata-kataku?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dan menjitak bocah ayam itu sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa. Sasuke tentu membalas tatapan Naruto lebih tajam lagi.

"Aku belum menguasai jutsu penyembuhan tadi dengan sempurna! Kalau bukan karena bocah manja sepertimu, aku takkan melakukannya! Hah...Aku belum bisa menstabilkannya saat digunakan..."

"_Dobe_ payah."

"Ini tak semudah yang kau bayangkan _dattebayo_!"

"Hn."

Keduanya memutuskan diam saling memunggungi, lelah bertengkar. Pikiran keduanya sama-sama memikirkan nasib mereka jika kembali ke Academy. Terbayang...wajah _horror_ Iruka yang tersenyum iblis, siap melahap mereka...

'Seram!'batin keduanya kompak.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku melihatmu dengan pria tua...Danzou? Siapa namanya?"

"Ya. Danzou. Aku tahu kau ada. Chakramu terlalu tampak untuk disembunyikan. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau mau berlatih bersama?"

"Eh?"

"Latihan sendirian membuatku sedikit...kesusahan. Kulihat kau _err_...hebat."

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar adanya nada gengsi tinggi pada ucapan Sasuke. Mengabaikan Kyuubi yang sudah berprotes-ria di dalam sana atas keputusannya, Naruto menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyambut kelingking Naruto dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. Saling melemparkan senyum tulus.

"Teman!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka menemukan seorang teman? Didukung pula rasa senang atas deklarasi status keduanya juga secara tidak langsung. Awalan ikatan persahabatan yang belum pernah sekalipun mereka fikirkan.

"Kalian..._grrr_..."

Namun, sepertinya mereka tak bisa menggaet rasa senang itu lebih lama karena...Iruka tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di atas permukaan danau. Tepat-di-hadapan-keduanya.

"Iruka-_sensei_?!"

.

.

.

"Senseeeeeeiiii! Panaaaassss!"

"Berisik_ dobe_! Telingaku lebih panas mendengar suaramu!"

"Gara-gara kau nih _teme_! Coba kalau kau tidak menyeretku untuk bolos!"

"Tujuan awalnya gak gitu! Gara-gara kau memukulku sampai tercebur nih!"

"Begitu rasa terimakasihmu setelah kusembuhkan _hee_? Pantat ayam!"

"Duren _transgender_!"

"Mayat!"

"Arang!"

"Payah!"

"Boncel!"

"_Teme_!"

"_Dobe_!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat dua penerus Konoha masa mendatang itu terus saling adu argumen. Padahal sesuai dengan yang diceritakan Iruka, dua bocah itu baru saja mengabadikan sebuah janji ikatan pertemanan di pinggir danau. Tapi kini mereka sedang cekcok tidak jelas. Mulai melupakan panasnya mentari yang menjadi imbalan atas kegiatan bolos mereka. Namun tak lama, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Bagaimana, hokage-_sama_?"

"Aku akan menyuruh 2 orang Anbu mengawasi Naruto lagi. Kini tujuannya menjauhkan Naruto dari Root. Iruka. Usahakan kau pantau dia juga. Lapor secara berkala."

"Baik, hokage-_sama_."

"Aku harus kembali."

Balik ke dua Uzumaki-Uchiha yang kini tengah mengatur nafas mereka yang berantakan akibat saling berteriak-tadi. Mengabaikan deklarasi pertemanan yang bahkan baru lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, keduanya saling bertatap tajam.

**"BAKA GAKI."**

_"-Diam kau rubah!-"_

"Apa kalian sudah selesai saling melotot? Hukuman kalian sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang."

Bagaikan sebuah keputusan mutlak pembebas tersangka dari hakim agung, suara Iruka langsung membuat Naruto terlonjak kegirangan.

"_Dagh_! Baka-_teme_!"

Tak mau memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk membalas, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tentu saja mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Ia menatap puas semua _scroll_ yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia baringkan dirinya di tanah. Cukup merasa lelah dengan latihannya hari ini. Ia melirik laporan nilainya di atas meja di ujung ruangan remang-remang ini. Terbayang olehnya jika ia memberikan itu pada dua sosok beda _gender_ sebagai orangtuanya. Ia pasti sangat senang. Sayang itu hanya sebuah angan belaka.

**"GAKI, JANGAN MURUNG! LEBIH BAIK KAU TEMUI PANGERAN AYAMMU."**

_"-Bisakah kau diaaam? Aku lelah tauk!-"_

**"BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH JANJI PADANYA?"**

_"-Iya aku tahu! Biarkan si teme itu menunggu lebih lama lagi!-"_

**"SATU TAHUN SEJAK LATIHAN KETERLALUANMU DI DESA INI. ORANGTUAMU PASTI BANGGA."**

"Kuharap..."

**"YA SUDAH, AKU MAU TIDUR."**

"Dasar putri tidur."

Naruto terkikik dan bangun perlahan. _Scroll-scroll_ yang semula bercecer dimana-mana mulai ia bereskan satu persatu. Setelah menumpuknya di atas sebuah _scroll_ kecil yang berada di dekat laporan nilainya, Naruto memasang _insou_(segel tangan).

'_Fuuin_!'batinnya.

Seketika _scroll_ itu tampak menyerap _scroll_ lainnya. Sebuah segel penyimpanan. Setelah selesai _scroll_ itu hilang dengan kepulan asap. Sembari beranjak pulang, Naruto masuk ke dalam _mindscape_nya dan tiduran di atas punggung Kurama.

**"KAU TERLIHAT KESAL? BUKANKAH KAU BERHASIL DENGAN FORMULA FUUIN PENGIMBAS YANG KAU PECAHKAN BEBERAPA BULAN INI?"**tanya Kurama heran. Ekornya sedikit menggelitik gadis itu saat tak ada tanggapan apapun. Mendengus kecil saat Naruto langsung memeluk ekornya seakan itu adalah guling.

**"GAKI..."**

"Iya aku jawab. Aku masih bingung bagaimana merubahku kembali seperti semula. Aku sudah membolak-balikkan formula awal. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Hanya menjadi guratan tak berguna, _huffft_..."

**"AYOLAH GAKI...KAU MULAI MENYUKAI MENJADI SEORANG GADIS 'KAN?"**

"T-tapi a-aku-" **"-JANGAN MENGELAK. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENIKMATINYA SAJA?"**

"_Huffft_! Bukan begitu Kurama! Banyak yang meremehkan seorang perempuan! Aku benci diremehkan!"

**"KAU TINGGAL MEMBUKTIKAN KEMAMPUANMU. TAPI INGAT UNTUK MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEMAMPUAN FUUINJUTSU-MU."**

"Ya aku tahu Kurama! Hanya..._ahh_ sudahlah! Aku sudah sampai di danau nih! Sasu-_teme_ juga masih di sana. Nanti aku kembali, _bye_!"

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 1 jam, _dobe_."

"Muehehehe _peace teme_! Ya sudah, kita latihan di mana sekarang? Katamu hari ini kau yang menentukan, bukan begitu?"

"Hn. Kita akan ke tempat biasa aku berlatih."

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke berjalan memasuki komplek _mansion_ Uchiha. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka menyapa, bahkan ada yang menggoda Sasuke. Walaupun wajah Naruto ikut memerah juga, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mentertawakan wajah Sasuke yang sudah semerah buah dan sayur kesukaannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di tempat dinaungi pepohonan. Di tengahnya, terdapat semacam tempat berlatih melempar kunai pada target yang cukup sulit karena tersembunyi. Tempat kakak dari Sasuke biasa berlatih melempar shuriken maupun kunai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini tempat aniki biasa berlatih."

"Lumayan. Kau bisa, Sasuke?"

"Aku masih sering salah perhitungan waktu mendarat,"aku Sasuke jujur. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sejumlah kunai dari kantong senjata yang ia bawa.

"Mau coba?"tawar Sasuke melihat gadis yang dianggapnya teman satu tahun terakhir itu belum beranjak dari diamnya. Seperti sedang menganalisis sesuatu.

"Aku...tidak bawa senjata,"gumam Naruto pada akhirnya. Dia tidak berbohong soal itu. Karena seingatnya, hari ini jadwal mereka _sparring_ taijutsu. Jadi, ia tak membawa apapun.

"Pakai saja punyaku."

"Tidak apa?"

"Hn."

Naruto memegang kunai milik Sasuke dengan ragu. Kalau ia tidak salah kira, semua target lingkaran itu ada 15 dengan kesulitan dicapai yang beragam jika dilempar ke semua dari satu titik tengah. Masih ragu untuk mencoba. Dia kembali menganalisis jarak dan tenaga yang dibutuhkan untuk memantulkan tiap-tiap kunai.

"_Dobe_?"

Naruto melompat ke batu besar di tengah jangkauan target. Mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mundur dari sana dengan tangannya. Lalu berancang melompat dan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke bawah. 1 kunai, 2 kunai, dibenturkan agar membelok, hingga semua kunai lepas dari tangannya.

_**Slap! Slap! Slap!**_

_**Tap!**_

Naruto mendarat dengan kakinya. Ia mulai membuka matanya yang sengaja ia tutup saat melempar kunai. Hanya butuh waktu tak lebih dari 2 detik ia menyelesaikannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto minta penilaian.

"Ck! Kau takkan kubiarkan mengalahkanku, _dobe_!"ucap Sasuke sedikit sebal merasa dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis.

"Haha...Ya sudah! Ayo mulai _sparring_!"

.

.

.

"Ayo Sasuke! Tinggal sedikit lagi _dattebayo_!"sahut Naruto menyemangati.

Kini gadis itu menegadah, menatap seorang bocah sama usia dengannya yang tengah berusaha berlari di atas bidang vertikal dengan media batang pohon tinggi yang dipijaknya.

Langit sudah menampakkan lembayung jingga pengantar malam. Tapi dua bocah itu masih semangat latihan(walau yang satu cuma jadi penyemangat). Peluh membanjiri wajah dan badan mereka, terutama Sasuke yang beristirahat sejenak di salah satu percabangan pohon. Nasib kurang baik dialami oleh pohon yang jadi korban objek latihan. Banyak sayatan kunai hasil menandai dan bekas pijakan yang merembes 'merusak' keindahan pohon tinggi itu. Biang keladi keburuk-rupaan pohon membiarkan dirinya tertarik gravitasi, berdiam sejenak menatap pohon itu dalam diam. Nafasnya agak terengah. Memang sulit mengatur chakra agar tetap stabil bagi pemilik chakra besar untuk ukuran bocah sepertinya. Ditambah lagi dirinya yang masihlah bocah berumur tu-_ahh_-delapan tahun.

"_Teme_? Kau baik?"

"Aku pasti berhasil!"setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke kembali melangkah di atas batang pohon.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke chapter 4~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sepertinya adegan battle yg dijanjikan gak jadi nongol chapter ini^^ mungkin lain waktu hehe<strong>

**~re : Review Block~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chic :<strong> Yo minna! Maaf kali ini Chic bales review-nya secara umum. Mungkin untuk yang log-in PM menyusul. ***bow*** Yosh! Kali ini biar Naru-_nyan~_ yang bantuin bales! ***geret Naruto***

**Naru :** Awas aja kalo udah ini Chic gak nraktir Naru Ramen! ***ngancem***

**Chic :** Iya udah sana! Cepet! Hush! Hush! ***sibuk sendiri***

**Naru :** Huffft...**[Buat Naru feminim dong jangan urakan.]** Nahlho Chic! Jawab!

**Chic :** Etto~ feminim itu gimana ya? ***nyengir marmut***

**Naru : *speechless*** Hadeuh...Gini nih kalo authornya gak jelas gender ***kena jitak***. Di sini Naru sifatnya kayak es campur. Punya sisi gelap juga.

**Chic :** Kenapa dibocorin?! ***esmosi***

**Naru :** Biarin. Lanjut, pertanyaan paling banyak. **[Apa Naruto bakal balik jadi laki-laki atau permanen Fem!Naru?]** Kalo soal ini, Chic bilang dia masih bimbang. Tapi dia udah nyusun alur buat dua pilihan itu sampe end. Kalian tunggu aja tanggal mainnya**(?)**. Kalaupun Naru balik jadi cowok, masih panjang...Ya 'kan, Chic?

**Chic :** Bisa jadi. ***innocent***

**Naru : *cuek*** Next...**[Chap 2 penerimaan Naru sama Kyuu ya?]** Yups! Kurama mulai nerima Naru tuh! Gitu 'kan Chic?

**Chic : *no comment***

**Naru : *mulai dongkol*** Ck!** [Irukanya kok benci Naru?]** Nah, jawab sendiri Chic!

**Chic :** Hoo...Chic ngambil setting canon anime nih! Awalnya Iruka juga gitu ke Naru sama kayak penduduk lain. Tapi entar baikan juga. Dijelasin kyk di canon, sama Iruka sendiri pas udah penyerangan Pain. Tapi konfliknya bukan kyk di canon. Seputar Anbu Root n Danzou.

**Naru :** Author somplak! ***cekek*** Kenapa dibeberin sama alurnya?!

**Chic : *cekek balik*** Ngajak ribut? Oke! Baca dulu! Ribut belakangan!

**Naru : *sabar*** Ke'o. **[Kok Sasuke bisa langsung tahu sih?]** Tahu kalo Naru rubah gender maksudnya? Simpel aja reader-san... Naru 'kan di Konoha terkenal sebagai master of pranks. Semua orang tahu Naru itu bocah laki-laki. Jadi di sini ceritanya Sasu juga tahu. Makanya ayam itu bingung pas liat Naru jadi cewek.

**Chic :** DURASI NAR! ***jitak***

**Naru :** SABAR! Hm! **[Buat Sasuke liat Danzo cs vs Naru dong!]** Kejawab di chap ini. Lagian Naru cuma beberapa meter dari ayam putih itu. Ya...otomatis dia liat.

**Chic :** Apaan ayam ayam?!

**Naru** **:** Oh iya elu juga ayam. Baru inget. ***kalem* [Rantai Naru hitam? Berarti beda sama Kushina?]** Woo jelas beda! Yang punya kaa-chan itu rantai chakra. Kalo yang Naru keluarin itu rantai jutsu dari fuuinjutsu. Kan asalnya dari jutsu. Jadi jelas beda. **[Kenapa gak Crossover Highschool DxD?]** Chic?

**Chic :** Xover DxD kan lagi umum nih! ***sotoy*** Chic pengen nambahin ff Adventure-canon di fandom ori-Naruto. Lagian kalo di Crossover, jadinya kepanjangan ntar. Cuma Naruto aja ini Chic gak bisa taksir sampe berapa chap.

**Naru :** Hmm... Nih juga satu yang banyak ditanyain intinya. **[Only friendship SasufemNaru, author?]**

**Chic :** Dari genre-nya udah keliatan 'kan? ***garuk pantat*** Kayak yang Chic bilang, kalopun ada Romance, itu cuman sekedar sisipan humor/pemanis doang. Pairnya juga gak terfokus karena sisipan+masih random.***ngakak*** Mohon maaf buat yang berharap mereka jadian. Tapi di sini mereka cukup manis kok! Ikatan perasaan 'cinta' sama 'sahabat' lebih kuat 'sahabat' 'kan?

**Naru :** Terakhir neh! **[Naru-nya GodLike gak?]** Hayo jawab!

**Chic :** Umm...Chic gak bisa kasih tahu sekarang. Sementara ini nikmati aja perkembangan Naru ne? Masih bingung.***kenagampar*** Soalnya dalam otak Chic, nothing instant. Kalopun dibikin GodLike, gak akan tiba-tiba as like as a miracle. So...Keep reading aja dulu ^_^ Udah Nar?

**Naru :** Udah. Ayo berantem! ***cekek***

**Chic :** Ayo! ***cekek balik***

**All readers : *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><strong>Buat Hyull yang nanya 'kakak masuk pramuka inti?', jawabannya : Yo'i! Chic ini pramuka sejati dun! *plak*<strong>

**Ne...Buat Chapter depan Naru bakalan bertemu 'seseorang' lho~**

**RnR again please?**

**Yosh... semoga memuaskan^^**


	4. A Piece of that Things

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

**A/N**

**Chic : Huwaa gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gak tau harus berapa ribu permintaan maaf atas terlambatnya jadwal update Uzumaki's Prodigy ini. Chic gak niay nelantarin! Sumpah! *sujud2* Kalian boleh marah sama Chic, but please T.T jangan bosen sama karya abal ini! *mewek bombay***

**Nar**u : Halah! Modus ni author!****

****Sasu : Iya nih gimana! *ikutan nuding* Author error macam lu pasti seneng dapet terror buat next ni cerita gak jelas kan! *deathglare*****

****Chic : Hehe...Sasu-ayam tau aja *flirting****

****Sasu : Gue masih normal *ngebatin****

****Naru : Sengaja lu! *mode kyuubi:on*****

**Chic : Oke, chic emang seneng diteror pm *plak* tapi sumpah! Itu gak sengajaa huwaaa! Saksi mata Hyull, dia komunikasi sama Chic. Chic udah janji mau ngupdate 2 minggu setelah chapter 3! Suerr!**

**Naru : Terus kenapa telat hah?!**

**Chic : Huwaaa hari dimana chic mau update, Chic down! Tiba-tiba demam kagak jelas! Tiga hari huhu Y.Y**

**Sasu : Terus kenapa gak update?! *masih emosi**

**Chic : A-aku...**

**Naru : KENAPA?! AUTHOR GAK TANGGUNG JAWAAAB! *jambak**

**Chic : *mewek* Chic tobat! Stress sama tugas dari sekolah Chic ikut main sama temen! Huwaaa! Dan parahnya... Kalo chic udh hang out ngilangin setress, Chic gak akan peduli sama diri sendiri! *ngaku otaknya gak bener***

**Sasu : Cepetan ngaku lu! Lanjut ceritanya! Jangan bikin curcolan ini makin panjang!**

**Chic : Etto...**

**Naru : Ngaku! Gengsian lu mah! Dasar setengah mateng!**

**Chic : *mewek* Oke! Chic tepar sebulan! Puas? Hari rabu baru keluar RS huweeee! Ini juga sampe nekat on tengah malem!**

**Sasu : Takut dimarahin ortu lu? Idih!**

**Chic : Bukan. *kalem**

**Naru : Terus?**

**Chic : *ngekeh gak jelas* Udah ah! Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, Chic update dua chapter sekaligus. Maaf ke depannya Chic gak bisa jamin ff chic akan dihias bold italic dsb. Takutnya ni ff gak akan lanjut2 nunggu chic ke warnet. Hell... -.- I'm so sorry. Please...Do you mind to keep reading my fic? *puppy nj* HAPPY READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : A Piece of that Things<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Something big can changed to a little magic. Just because this little piece of things...<em>

_Saat kau menyadari jarum itu terlepas di tengah padang rumput, kau akan mencarinya walau dengan cara membiarkan penopang tubuhmu tertusuk jarum itu...Agar tak ada yang terluka selain dirimu..._

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Kau berhasil<em> teme<em>!"

Sasuke tersenyum senang menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Ia berhasil sampai puncak pohon. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak pada gadis itu. Mendeskripsikan rasa senangnya. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

'Aku...melakukannya...'

"Eh? A-awas! Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya di ambang kesadaran langsung menggapai kembali remot kontrol tubuhnya yang tertarik gravitasi. Naruto mendesah lega saat Sasuke turun dari satu dahan ke dahan lain sampai akhirnya mendarat di tanah dan menyenderkan badannya ke pohon. Tentu gadis itu langsung berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang masih terengah.

"Kau baik,_ teme_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tertawa kecil. Seakan bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dicapainya. Walaupun hanya berhasil mengontrol besar kecilnya chakra untuk berjalan pada bidang vertikal, ia senang. Karena sepengetahuannya, pengaturan chakra merupakan satu kandidat penting untuk menjadi seorang ninja.

_**Puk. Puk. Puk.**_

Sasuke terdiam. Ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum-sangat-manis, wajahnya memanas. Naruto tampak sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi, yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah...Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepalanya...seakan ia adalah anak kecil. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke benci dianggap anak kecil!

"_DO-BE_!"

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Memang masih kecil, kan?"

"Tapi lebih tua darimu _dobe_!"

"Kenapa kau malah sewot sih?!"

Naruto melipat tangannya sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut, mendukung rasa sebalnya semakin kentara. Ia yang semula berjongkok jadi duduk bersila.

"Terimakasih."

"E-eh?"

"Ayo! Okaa-_chan_ berpesan padaku untuk mengajakmu ikut makan malam."

"T-tapi _t-teme_-" "-Sudah, ayo!"

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Bunyi derit lantai kayu yang dipijakinya seakan menjadi sebuah hiburan. Ia memainkan kakinya agar suara khas itu terus keluar. Tertawa kecil dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk keluar adalah karena badannya kini dibalut pakaian milik Sasuke sedang bajunya sendiri dicuci oleh ibu Sasuke. Rambutnya lepek, habis dikeramas.

Semula apa yang dipikirkannya adalah ia akan ditatap seperti oleh penduduk lain. Nyatanya keluarga Sasuke tak keberatan jika ia bergabung. Apalagi Mikoto yang heboh sendiri saat mengetahui teman latihan yang Sasuke maksud adalah...seorang gadis. Walaupun jadi-jadian. **xD**

"Naru-_chan_? Kau sudah selesai?"

"S-sudah bi."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat Mikoto berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Melihat rasa canggung Naruto itu, ia merendahkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah. Tangannya tak bisa ditahan untuk mencubit pipi chubby Naruto.

"_I-ittai_! Bibi! Kenapa mencubitku!"

Mikoto tertawa kecil mendapat protesan dari Naruto. Tangannya beralih menjadi menepuk pipi Naruto pelan, lalu naik jadi mengusap rambut panjang Naruto. Tentu itu membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Kau sangat cantik. Tak salah jika Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaimu."

_**Blush!**_

Naruto hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran lebarnya pada Mikoto. Senang dipuji oleh wanita berambut panjang yang menurutnya baik hati itu. Walaupun godaan di akhirnya cukup membuat rona merah menyapa wajahnya. Cengirannya berubah mengerucut saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Apa yang membuat okaa-_chan_ percaya aku menyukai si _dobe_ jelek ini?"

"Ah Sasuke-_kun._..Kau sudah pulang."

Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh saat ibunya tersenyum 'manis'. Apalagi ditambah seringai menyebalkan dari bocah pirang di belakang Mikoto yang baru saja berbalik menghadapnya.

"Okaa-_chan_?"

_**Bletak!**_

"_I-ittai_! Kenapa okaa-_chan_ menjitakku!"

"Sasuke-_kun_...Bukankah okaa-_chan_ sudah bilang agar kau tidak menyakiti seorang gadis?"

"Hah? Apa mak-" "-Harusnya kau jangan menyeret Naru-_chan_ untuk latihan keterlaluan seperti tadi, 'Suke."

"Tapi ak-" "-Kau bisa menyakiti Naru-_chan_."

"A-aku kan-" "-Jangan mengulanginya..."

"Okaa-_chan_! Aku di sini yang menderita!"

"Kau mau okaa-_chan_ percaya?"

Naruto tertawa lepas, menarik perhatian dari ibu-anak di depannya. Setelah tawanya reda, ia kembali memasang cengiran lebarnya dan tersenyum kikuk. Tak lupa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Eummm bibi...Sebenarnya memang Sasuke yang latihan berlebih. Aku lebih banyak menyemangatinya saja."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"_Hu'um_."

"Menyemangati _dobe_? Hanya? Kau yang menyuruhku melakukan semua itu!"

"Tapi kau senang 'kan dilatih olehku?"

"Sudah. Sasuke mandi dulu oke? Kita makan sebentar lagi!"setelah mengatakannya, Mikoto beranjak turun ke lantai bawah untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke-Naruto saling tatap.

"Kau tadi ngapain sama paman Fugaku?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia mengajariku Katon. Kau...pakai bajuku?"

"_Etto teme._..Bibi Mikoto memintaku untuk menginap."

"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi."

.

.

.

"Kau beruntung _teme_."

"Hn?"

"Memiliki keluarga yang baik."

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap nanar langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedang diam di daun pintu yang tertutup. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum miris.

"Tapi...otou-_chan_ selalu membandingkanku dengan nii-_chan._"

"Setidaknya mereka masih menyayangimu...Sasuke."

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekat. Tangannya hampir memasang_ insou_, tapi tidak jadi saat menyadari ada sebuah chakra di balik pintu.

"Itachi-_nii_. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Tak usah menguping."

_**Cklek...**_

Dan masuklah Itachi ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ikut bergabung dengan dua bocah yang duduk di atas kasur. Tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Sensormu bagus."

"Ne...Itachi-_nii_...Ada apa?"

"Hanya menegur dua bayi yang seharusnya sudah tidur."

"Itachi-_nii_/Onii-_chan_! Kami bukan bayi!"

"Seharusnya kalian sudah tidur, sekarang."

"Sebentar!"

Naruto kembali memasang _insou_ tadi. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terbentuk perlahan aksara khas fuuinjutsu. Ketika selesai, sebuah kepulan asap menutupi segel itu.

"Nah, untukmu!"ucap Naruto sembari memberikan benda yang muncul dari segel tadi. Sebuah boneka.

"Tomat!"pekik Sasuke dengan OOC-nya seraya memeluk boneka itu erat. Memunculkan sweatdrop besar di kepala Itachi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ne _teme_!"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian tidur. Ayo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung turun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Itachi. Sedang Itachi berhenti dulu di daun pintu dan menatap Naruto dalam diam. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menebak apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan remaja di seberangnya itu.

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_?"

"Kau...bisa fuuinjutsu?"

"Menurutmu tadi apa?"

"Di umur delapan tahun?"

"Ralat, umurku masih 7. Nanti Oktober baru 8."

"Hn. Ya sudah, selamat malam."

Naruto mendengus kecil setelah Itachi hilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit iri pada Sasuke. Enak sekali ayam itu memiliki keluarga. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, tapi tidak tidur. Ya, dia mengunjungi _mindscape_.

_**MINDSCAPE**_

**"HEY GAKI...ADA APA KAU MENGANGGUKU?"**

Naruto diam dan menyipitkan matanya menatap segel.

**"GAKI?"**

Bocah itu terus menulikan telinganya dari suara Kurama.

**"GAKI!"**

"Diamlah Kurama! Aku...sedang memastikan sesuatu..."

Kurama hanya menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang memasang beberapa_ insou_. Ketika dua jari Naruto di arahkan pada kertas segel, seketika terbentuk perlahan aksara fuin.

**"Sealing jutsu : Blower!"**

_**DOSS!**_

Sebuah ledakkan chakra disertai kepulan asap besar terjadi. Jeruji penghalang Kurama menghilang dan hancur. Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri, keringat mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya. Segel telah ia hancurkan.

"Itu..."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Ada dua sosok dewasa yang semakin jelas seiring hilangnya kepulan asap. Ternyata dua chakra yang dirasakannya adalah milik dua orang pahlawan itu. Pahlawan yang menyerahkan nyawa mereka untuk desa, biarpun ia menjadi korban untuk hal ini.

"Y-yondaime...Hokage?"

Bukan hanya Naruto. Dua sosok suami-isteri itu juga terdiam bingung. Ketika mata beda warna mereka melihat Naruto, keduanya mematung.

"Naruto? _Anata_! Itu Naruto! Dia jadi seorang gadis!_ Kyaaa_!"

Sosok wanita berambut merah panjang itu memeluk Yondaime yang mematung kebingungan. Dia masih celingak-celinguk tidak mengerti. Kalau muncul dalam _mindscape_ ia sudah bisa menebaknya, namun muncul dengan sang isteri, tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya. Lagipula setting chakra mereka berbeda. Tapi kenapa bisa muncul bersamaan? Itulah yang sedang menari dalam otaknya.

"_Iie_...Kushina...apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak peduli! Yang penting Naru-_chan_ jadi perempuan!"

"K-kushina! Seharusnya 'kan...apa...Kyuubi mau lepas?"

**"RRRH...AKU MEMANG LEPAS...YONDAIME, KUMAKAN KAU!"**

Pria pirang yang diketahui sebagai Yondaime itu menggendong sang isteri dan melompat mundur. Menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari cakar Kyuubi/Kurama.

"Kyuubi! Kau!"

"Ini berbahaya! Aku harus menyegelnya lagi."

**"GRHHH! KAU TAKKAN BISA MENYEGELKU LAGI, YONDAIME. WUJUD KAU TAK JAUH DARI HANTU...KEMARI KAU! HAHAHAHA!"**

Naruto cengok. Dua orang dewasa yang keluar dari segel yang telah ia lepas itu memasang pose siaga menyerang. Sepertinya ia terabaikan sekarang. Mungkin dua orang dewasa itu mengira Kyuubi berbahaya.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tersegel lagi. Sebelum kapasitas chakraku menghilang."

"Aku akan menahannya untukmu, Minato. Segera segel dia."

_**Sraaak!**_

Naruto berkedip tak percaya ketika rantai chakra pendar oranye keluar dari tubuh wanita berambut merah itu dan melesat menuju Kyuubi. Tanpa tunggu waktu lama, segera saja ia pasang_ insou_. Rantai-rantai hitam langsung menahan pergerakan rantai chakra wanita itu.

"Naru-_chan_?!" "Naruto!"

**"OY GAKI...KENAPA KAU MENGACAUKAN? TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT WAJAH PANIK BERCAMPUR SERIUS MEREKA ITU SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN? HAHAHA!"**

"Kau berlebihan, Kurama."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dengan mata menatap tajam Kyuubi yang tertawa. Ia berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di antara Kyuubi dan dua orang dewasa pemilik rumah yang ia terobos masuk setahun ini. Rantai hitam miliknya tersedot kembali ke segel yang ada di bawah kakinya sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Fuuinjutsu?"gumam kedua orang itu tak percaya.

"Ehehe maaf Yondaime-_sam_a. Aku menerobos ke rumahmu. Aku mempelajarinya dari Uzushio."

Naruto melompat dan duduk di atas kepala Kyuubi. Tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa pada dua sosok itu.

**"KALIAN TAK USAH PANIK SEPERTI TADI. ANAK INI YANG MELEPAS SEGELKU."**

"B-bagaimana..."

"Naruto-_ahh_! Syukurlah...sepertinya kalian berteman?"

"T-tunggu! Darimana kalian tahu namaku?"

Yang ditujukan pertanyaan oleh Naruto saling berpandangan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato. Dan ini istriku, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku yang memberikanmu nama. Bisa kau tebak siapa kami?"

Hening. Naruto masih diam. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengenyahkan sebuah pemikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya tentang dua sosok di hadapannya. Dia tidak mau terlalu berharap dengan satu status yang terlintas secara reflek dari kepalanya. Yang ia tahu dua orang itu yang membuat Kyuubi berada di tubuhnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka memberi nama padanya untuk menandainya sebagai pahlawan yang dikorbankan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia.

"Tidak mungkin."

**"AYOLAH GAKI...KUYAKIN KAU SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA."**

Dengan tidak pedulinya, Kyuubi mendorong Naruto memakai satu ekor sampai bocah itu jatuh ke bawah.

"RUBAH MENYEBALKAAAAN!"jerit Naruto yang dibalas sebuah kekehan oleh Kyuubi. Naruto kembali terdiam ketika menatap dua sosok di hadapannya.

"_Dattebane_! Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama~"ucap Kushina disertai sebuah senyum lembut menghangatkan.

"_D-da-tte-bane_?"lirih Naruto tak percaya.

"Ahaha...Jadi...bagaimana, Naru-_chan_?"timpal Minato menunggu.

Sejenak Naruto pandangi Yondaime dengan_ intens_. Rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya saat belum pindah gender. Mata pria itu biru laut sepertinya, namun lebih menegaskan kewibawaan dan kelembutan. Apa mungkin?

"Kalian...kalian..."

"Sudah dapat jawabannya_ dattebane_?"Kushina berjongkok dan melentangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan. Tidak salah lagi, kedua orang itu memanglah orangtua Naruto! Sekarang ia tahu kenapa marga-nya Uzumaki, padahal parasnya jauh dari klan yang identik dengan rambut merah tersebut. Dia menuruni paras ayahnya.

"Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu kalian _dattebayo_!"

_**Tes...**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat, langsung menerjang Kushina dengan pelukan, yang dibalas pelukan sayang pula oleh wanita itu. Pandangan Naruto semakin kabur, seiring derasnya airmata yang keluar.

"Aku selalu...selalu...ingin bertemu denganmu...kaa..._chan_." Airmata semakin deras saja menghujam pipi Naruto ketika gadis itu mengucapkan panggilan yang selalu ingin disebutkannya. Dia amat bahagia.

"Maaf tak berada di sisimu, Naruto. Kaa-_chan_ senang kau menuruni gaya bicaraku. Karena rupamu mengarah ke si bodoh itu.!"ucap Kushina.

"Si bodoh?"lirih Minato pundung. Tapi ia mendengus geli pada sang isteri yang tak henti-henti menyebutnya si bodoh.

"A-aku senang! Aku sangat senang, _dattebay_o!"

"Hey-hey...Tak mau memeluk tou-_chan_mu yang keren ini?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Kushina. Membiarkan ibunya mengeringkan bekas sungai di pipinya. Tak lama ia tertawa, disusul tawa ibunya, berakhir diwarnai tawa Kyuubi.

"Kalian mentertawakanku?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, tou-_chan_?"

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Minato yang masih bersidekap. Senyum bahagia tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia bahagia, akhirnya bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi kedua orangtuanya adalah orang hebat!

"Tou-_chan_?"

Minato tampak masih berpura-pura sebal karena ditertawakan. Tapi dapat Naruto lihat pria itu melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Sedikit tersenyum tipis saat Naruto melebarkan tangannya.

"Tou-_chan_ mau kupeluk?"

"Kemarilah kau, putriku!"

Minato langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengangkat badan putrinya itu dan sedikit berputar. Tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf karena tak pernah ada di sisimu."

"Tak apa, tou-_chan_. Dunia shinobi memang tak lepas dari kematian, kan? Kalian juga mati untuk melindungi desa."

**"DI SAMPING ITU AKU INGIN MEMINTA MAAF PADA KALIAN. KARENA MENJADI PENYEBAB KEMATIAN KALIAN."**

"Tak apa Kyuubi. Sepertinya kau juga telah menemani Naruto?"

Puas dipeluk oleh kedua orangtuanya, Naruto melompat turun dari gendongan Minato dan langsung berlari memeluk Kyuubi yang duduk bersila. Sedikit mendengus geli karena dirinya hanya memeluk bulu-bulu Kyuubi.

**"KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU JUGA, GAKI?"**

"Aku hanya ingin, memangnya tidak boleh?"

**"YA SUDAH, TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH."**

"Naruto...Ada yang harus kami jelaskan." Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak ketika atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah serius.

"Tentang apa, tou-_chan_?"

"Semua hal. Tapi...diawali dari...sesaat sebelum kau lahir..."

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 5~**


	5. Keep Sasuke, please!

Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v

Summary : Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?

Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings

NB :

"BIJUU BERBICARA"

"-telepati-"

Chapter 5 : Keep Sasuke, please!

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sedang berada di semak-semak pinggir danau. Memata-matai Sasuke yang sedang berlatih membuat Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu. Dari pulang Academy, bocah emo itu terus berusaha agar bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Kemarin ayahnya percaya ia bisa, lebih spesifik harus bisa. Kini dia bertekad menguasai jurus perubahan chakra elemen api itu dalam satu hari.

"Akan kubuktikan pada otou-chan bahwa aku bisa melebihi onii-chan!"

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Naruto. Tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ini sedikit rasa terimakasihnya karena kemarin bocah emo itu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

"Ne. Sudah ini jangan mengeluh ya, Sasu-chan."

.

.

.

"Paman! Paman!"

Fugaku menatap datar Naruto yang mengganggu acara minum kopinya. Menghela nafas ketika anak sahabatnya itu menarik tangannya, mengisyaratkan dia untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Naruto nyengir."Pegangan, paman."

Dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka sudah sampai di danau. Barulah Fugaku tahu apa maksud Naruto membawanya ke sini. Melihat Sasuke yang berlatih sungguh-sungguh. Senyum tipis terpatri indah di wajah tegasnya. Menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, Fugaku mengisyaratkan bahwa ia berterimakasih di bawa ke tempat ini.

"Jaga Sasuke terus."

"E-eh? O-oke paman! Aku permisi dulu."

Fugaku tersenyum ke arah ornamen wajah hokage, menatap ukiran ke empat. Sahabatnya.

'Kau pasti bangga, Minato.'

Senyum Fugaku kembali muncul saat Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan bola api besar dari mulutnya yang menakuti burung-burung di sekitar danau.

"Aku berhasil!"

"Itu baru anak otou-san."

Sasuke mematung ketika badannya sudah memutar 360°. Fugaku juga berbalik dan melangkah pelan. Merasa Sasuke belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang(sedikit).

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pulang."

"B-baik, otou-chan."

Sasuke berlari sampai di samping ayahnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan sang ayah. Senyum merekah di wajahnya, apalagi mengingat ucapan ayahnya tadi. Akhirnya ia merasa tidak terbayangi Itachi lagi. Entah bagaimana ayahnya bisa datang, yang penting ia sangat senang.

Di atas salah satu pohon, Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Awas saja kalau kau mengeluh lagi, baka-teme."

.

.

.

"GAKI? KAU KENAPA?"

"-Entahlah Kurama. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Sepertinya aku akan menyusul Sasuke.-"

"SUDAH MALAM. KALIAN BERDUA BAHKAN BARU SELESAI LATIHAN BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU 'KAN?"

"-Sisikan dulu rasa lelahku. Perasaanku tidak enak, Kurama.-"

"YAYAYA...TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH."

Wuzzh!

Naruto terdiam. Menatap sekitar, benar-benar gelap. Tapi sensornya mendeteksi sebuah chakra familliar yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Tolong...jaga Sasuke."

Dakk!

Sebelum sempat berbalik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, sebuah pukulan mengenai tengkuk Naruto. Alhasil Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku..."Itachi yang memakai pakaian khas Anbu langsung melompat meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah ia senderkan di bawah pohon.

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Naruto bangkit perlahan. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak Itachi memingsankannya. Namun yang ia fikirkan ketika mendapat kesadaran sepenuhnya adalah...Sasuke.

"Sial!"

.

Keesokan harinya, Konoha Hospital

.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Ia mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat. Matanya terasa perih. Ketika menoleh ke sekeliling, ia mengetahui bahwa ini adalah sebuah ruang rawat di rumah sakit. Senyum tipis terukir saat melihat kepala pirang yang tertidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

"Dia..."

Pandangan Sasuke mengeras tangannya terkepal mencengkram sprei ranjang rumah sakit. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Pembantaian clan Uchiha. Mirisnya, pelaku pembantaian adalah...Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Perlahan, matanya terasa kembali perih. Sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. Rintihannya itu cukup membuat gadis yang tertidur di dekatnya terganggu.

"Ugh...Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Hanya Naruto, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Terbesitlah rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu biarpun pada faktanya gadis itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Entah bagaimana, rasa perih pada matanya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dan penglihatannya seakan semakin tajam.

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?"

"Kau telah membangkitkan Sharingan pada matamu..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian genin di Academy. Semua berkumpul di lapangan yang sudah ditentukan. Materi yang ditest menyuruh semua murid mendemonstrasikan sebuah jutsu. Dibandingkan dengan murid lain yang tampak antusias di lapangan, ada dua sosok kontras yang menyisi sendiri. Kalau diibaratkan mereka seperti sedang bertransaksi.

"Kau tak menunjukkan Sharingan-mu, deal?"bisik yang bergender perempuan, dia-lah Uzumaki Naruto, sembari mengisyaratkan untuk berjabatan tangan.

"Hn. Kau menyembunyikan semua kemampuanmu?"

"Yap! Aku hanya akan menggunakkan rasengan untuk membuat mereka jantungan. Deal tidak?"

"Oke dobe!"

Remaja 13 tahun yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Naruto pelan. Mereka mulai kembali melihat ke tengah lapang. Iruka dan juri lainnya sedang menilai. Bocah yang jadi bahan penilaian kali ini adalah Nara Shikamaru dengan Kagemane no jutsu-nya. Setelah dinilai, remaja awal yang selalu bermimik malas itu menguap, lalu menghampiri sohib kelebihan lemak-nya, Chouji.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke langsung berpindah cepat menggunakkan Shunshin ke depan Iruka. Diisyaratkan oleh tangan yang terangkat, Sasuke mulai memasang beberapa insou dengan cepat.

"Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!"

Setelah selesai dengan jutsu-nya, Sasuke langsung Shunshin lagi ke sebelah Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan kepalan tangan. Mereka saling membentur kepalan satu sama lain, tos.

"Sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Giliranmu."

Naruto memamerkan cengiran kelewat lebarnya dan berjalan penuh kepercayaan diri yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan.

'Kenapa tak memakai Shunshin? Ck...dobe.'

"Naruto, jangan kecewakan kami, oke? Banyak juri di sini, kau tahu kan?"bisik Iruka pada Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja..Iruka...sensei..."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Ketika Iruka mundur dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk memulai, Naruto memasang sebuah insou. Kepulan asap datang bersama kloning dirinya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk unjuk bunshin, bodoh!"hardik seorang murid menyambut tawa dari yang lain. Pengecualian untuk Shikamaru dll.

"Naruto ini kagebunsh-" "-Tunggu Iruka-sensei. Aku belum selesai."

Naruto membuat semuanya diam saat kloning Naruto mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto yang asli. Sebuah chakra yang perputarannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan padat.

"Rasengan?!"bukan Naruto yang menyebutkan nama jutsunya, tapi para juri dan juga Iruka. Yang mereka tahu, itu adalah tekhnik milik Yondaime Hokage.

"Yosh! Kalian sudah lihat."

Dengan cueknya, Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tersenyum miring. Mereka kembali tos untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari para fansgirl ayam yang satu ini.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi Rookie tahun ini, dobe?"

"Menurutku?"

"Ya."

"Kau."

"Hn. Kurasa kau."

"Yah...siapa yang tahu...ttebayo!"

.

.

.

Trank!

Dua kunai saling beradu satu sama lain dengan pelempar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Memanfaatkan medan Uzushio yang terdiri dari puing-puing, mereka saling serang seakan berada di pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Sudah 3 jam semenjak mereka menghilang dari Academy. Peluh sudah membanjiri badan masing-masing mengingat kali ini mereka berlatih dengan niat membunuh.

Naruto melirik-lirik sedikit ke arah tempat Sasuke berlindung. Pemuda itu melempar 3 buah Shuriken ke arahnya. 3 Shuriken bumerang yang bergerak memutarinya, sadar-sadar, badannya sudah terikat oleh kawat. Jebakan.

"Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!"

Boffft.

"Wah teme. Kalo aku tak sempat memakai kawarimi, aku pasti sudah mati nih!"

Sasuke langsung bergerak memutar, bermaksud menendang Naruto dengan taijutsu. Naruto dengan senang hati jongkok mengelak, lalu ganti menendang Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke merunduk, melesatkan sebuah tinjuan pada perut Naruto. Sukses mementalkan gadis itu ke belakang biarpun ia tetap bisa mendarat sempurna.

"Nice, Sasuke. Kau menyentuh badanku."

"Tetap saja kau tahu batasanku di mana. Sedang sebaliknya tidak,"rutuk Sasuke dingin biarpun tak menutupi nada kekanakkan di sana.

"Yang gurunya siapa coba?"kekeh Naruto.

"Ck."

"Oke, kau boleh pakai sharinganmu sekarang."

Mereka kembali beradu taijutsu, kecepatan Sasuke yang semula bisa Naruto imbangi menjadi semakin meningkat. Tentu saja gadis itu tak begitu saja menyerah. Ia meningkatkan sensor dan kewaspadaannya, disertai peningkatan kecepatan biarpun masih di bawah kecepatan Sasuke. Melompat, menerjang, menghindar, berkali-kali mereka melakukan itu. Peluh juga semakin membasahi badan mereka.

Duagh!

Brugh!

Dua kepalan saling meninju lawan masing-masing. Keduanya terpental ke belakang. Untung saja tak menabrak puing-puing keras yang bisa membuat mereka benjol minimalnya. Naruto yang pertama bangun dan menghampiri Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda itu menatap langit cerah dengan tenang.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke. Tadi kita menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kuyakin Iruka-sensei akan melapor pada jiji, mengingat aku masih dalam pengawasan!"ajak Naruto sembari menyodorkan lengannya yang disambut hangat oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan lupakan kita bermain dengan 2 Anbu yang mengawasimu."

"Ahaha iya! Ya sudah, ayo!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat tinggal di rumah orangtuamu ini?"celetuk Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka kembali ke rumah Minato dengan fuuin teleport. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dari gerak-geriknya, Sasuke tahu Naruto merasakan seseorang.

"Siapa?"

"ANBU Root,"tepat setelah Naruto menggumamkannya, muncul 3 orang berpakaian khas Anbu Root yang menerobos masuk lewat pintu kamar.

"Sudah kuduga bocah Kyuubi ini ada apa-apanya. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Danzou-sama."

"Ish dattebayo! Kalian tidak capek apa?! Berapa ribu kalipun kalian memaksa, aku takkan mau bergabung!"umpat Naruto sebal. Entah sudah berapa banyak Anbu Root yang ia lukai hanya karena tawaran paksa Danzou ini. Sudah jelas-jelas ia bahagia dengan sekolah-nya. Untuk apa pula dia ikut Root?

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Kau mau bermain?"

Sasuke menyeringai, bertos dengan Naruto sebelum memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Hn, sensei."

.

.

.

"Sealing jutsu : Doom of Explode!"

Dosssh!

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang meledakkan rumah Yondaime dalam sebuah kubah yang meredam suaranya. Setelah kepulan asap dalam kubah transparan itu hilang, tampaklah bahwa rumah Namikaze Minato telah rata dengan tanah.

"Kau menghancurkan rumah peninggalan tou-sanmu?"gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, 3 tikus yang tadi kabur pasti kembali lagi, Sasuke."

"Ck, kau ini."

"Ya sudah ayo pulang, kali ini giliranku untuk masak!"

Dua bocah itupun berjalan bersama di bawah langit jingga. Menuju satu distrik klan Konoha yang bisa dibilang paling kuat, yang kini hanya tinggal nama di pundak Sasuke. Mansion Uchiha. Memang kini Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke. Mengingat...janjinya bahwa ia akan menjaga Sasuke. Sandaime sendiri tidak keberatan. Mau tahu siapa yang keberatan? Kurama. Why? Gara-gara ia jadi sering terabaikan sekarang. Poor you, 'rama-chan...

.

.

.

"Rookie of the year tahun ini adalah..."

Semua menanti sambungan ucapan Iruka yang tergantung. Ada yang sampai berdo'a memohon dijadikan Rookie. Ada yang berdo'a agar idolanya menang. Tapi, dua kepala pirang dan raven justru saling menunjuk, lewat bisikan.

"Kau."

"Tidak, kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"...Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto!"

"EHH?!"

Seluruh penjuru kelas memekik kaget, termasuk Sasuke yang setelahnya stay cool. Para FG berteriak heboh, yang berharap pundung di pojokkan. Naruto dan Sasuke? Beradu tinju.

"KYAA! SELAMAT, SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hn."

"Sudah...sudah! Semuanya kembali tenang. Aku akan mengumumkan anggota tim dan Jounin pembimbing seperti yang dijelaskan kemarin."

Para genin baru yang tampak bahagia dengan hitai-ate baru mereka kembali diam memperhatikan. Iruka menyebutkan satu per satu tim serta jounin pembimbing. Saat namanya disebut, Naruto langsung pindah tempat duduk sesuai yang diintruksikan Iruka.

"Oke, tim 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura, gadis pink itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan love-love. Banyak yang menggerutu iri karena gadis itu berada di tengah dua orang pemegang status Rookie of the Year.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama sepertinya teme!"dengus Naruto geli. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengajak Naruto ber-tos-ria. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Sasuke bergeser pelan, menjauh pada Sakura yang membuatnya merinding.

"BAHKAN AYAM SEDINGIN DIA BISA MERINDING DENGAN AURA SEORANG FANSGIRL."

"-Hahaha sudahlah Kurama-nii. Lagipula jujur, auranya memang menakutkan-"

Naruto menyodorkan tinju-nya lagi. Tersenyum lebar pada Sakura yang mengernyit bingung.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tim 7. Sasuke! Giliranmu!"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, tim 7,"kepalan tangan Sasuke berada tak jauh dari milik Naruto. Obsidiannya menatap datar ke arah Sakura yang juga ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Haruno Sakura, tim 7!"Sakura ikut menyodorkan kepalan tangannya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum tipis saat mengadukan kepalan tangan.

"And we're team seven now!"

~Bersambung ke chapter 6~

Author cuap2 untuk penutup

Chic : Chic bener2 minta maaf. Semoga ini bisa memuaskan ya? Huaaaa Chic beneran nangis nih ngerasa bersalah sama kalian! #mellow

Naru : Kayak yang lu punya rasa bersalah aja.

Sasu : Iya nih!

Chic : ANAK AYAM! BISA DIEM ENGGAK! *ngamuk

Naru : Apaan? Anak AYAM?! Oke, kalo sasu-teme atau lu dibilang anak ayam, Naru gak peduli. titik. Tapi INI?! *jambak

Chic : Mulai berani! *jambak balik

Sasu : Oke... stress chic emang gak ada batasannya *kena glare Chic*. Jadi... keep review biar ni author sinting mau next ff ya ^_^


	6. Team 7

~Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v

Summary : Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?

Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings

NB :

"BIJUU BERBICARA"

"-telepati-"

(A/N+Re-review)

Chic : Yo! Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan all reviewers. Chic bener-bener semangat buat update kilat nih! Review lagi yaa! XD

Sasu : Mulai modus lu anak ayam! Makasih juga buat silent-reader yang mau review hiks *malah ikutan

Chic : Sama aja lu juga induk ayam! Ehm. Nah...Sekarang bantuin jawab review yang berisikan pertanyaan dan informasi yang mungkin Chic mau kasih tahu ke semua yo!

Sasu : Persediaan tomat lu tiap hari 3/4-nya buat gue.*kalem

Chic : Ogah! Apapun! Tapi jangan tomat Chic!

Sasu : Becanda. Oke, first question. [Apa Sasuke jadi missing-nin?] Biar gue yang jawab Chic. Takutnya lu malah bocorin spoiler. Masih rahasia. Keep read aja dulu. Chic!

Chic : Hmm...[Buat Sasu gak benci Itachi ya?] Udah Chic bikin benci lho~ Liat chapter kemaren. Dia keliatan marah kan pas inget pembantaian Uchiha? Tapi tentu Chic gak bikin dia benci selamanya. Di animanga-nya aja Sasu ngaku dia sayang Itachi 'kan?

Sasu : Udah gue duga jawaban lu pasti ada bocoran. Hn. Yang jelas alur di sini gue gak akan bunuh aniki. [Konfliknya tentang apa?] Tentang kekerenan gue. *ngaca

Chic : *sweatdrop* Serius, yam! *jitak* Terlalu banyak buat disebut. Tapi utamanya perjuangan(?) Naru untuk dikenal semua negara elemental. [Apa Sakura bakal cemburu berat lihat kedekatan SasuNaru?] Pastinya. Tapi gak sampe cemburu buta, apalagi sampe jahat ke Naru. Chic gak mau unsur itu masuk ff ini. Entar Adventure-nya tambah nyelem.

Sasu : Alah. Bilang aja lu mau ngetiknya gak ada feel kan? Mana tau lu cemburu itu apa. *evilgrin

Chic : *gemes* Diem deh yam! Duta gak ada pentingnya. Lanjut! Giliran lu!

Sasu : Fffth... Gak yakin. [SasuNaru-nya makin lucu.] Makasih. Kita emang lucu dari lahir.

Chic : Maksud reader lucu hubungannya, ayam!

Sasu : Oh.

Chic : Ck. Emang sengaja dibikin akrab. Jadi nanti waktu bertarung di atap rumah sakit mereka bukan cuma konflik batin tentang siapa yang terkuat. Tapi juga tentang hubungan dan perasaan mereka.

Sasu : Bagus! Bocorin terus! *emosi

Chic : Emang Chic bocorin apa? *pura2 amnesia* Oke Next... [Sakura jadi antagonisnya?] Uwaa enggak! Gak mau! gak mau! *histeris gak jelas*

Sasu : Kerasukan apalagi lo? *garuk tembok

Chic : Ehehehe...Ehem! Yah! Kalo Chic bikin dia antagonis di sini, yang jadi medic-nin buat perang siapa dong?

Sasu : Cape gue ingetinnya. -.- [Kenapa genre-nya gak Romance?] Bung... Kalau genre-nya Romance, kurang greget. Jadi kan banyak yang berharap romance. Eitss ini pikiran si author ya. Bukan gue. Gak-Uchiha-banget.

Chic : Apa hubungannya yam? -.- Hmmm...[Apa Sasuke jadi penghianat?] Gak. Sasuke di fic ini lebih luas pemikirannya. Bukan seorang bocah yang egois. Menurut Chic dia itu lebih keren jadi true hero. Harus ngebuktiin kalau dia emang pantas dilahirkan dalam naungan marga Uchiha.

Sasu : Jadi lu nganggep gue gak pantes nyandang gelar Uchiha, gitu?

Chic : Yee -.- bukan gitu juga. Pokoknya di sini lu bukan bocah yang selalu umbar kekuatan dah!

Sasu : Whatever you say. Hn. [Naruto bakal balik normal gak?] Ini masih rahasia. Tetep baca lanjutnnya kalo mau tau.

Chic : [SasuNaru kayak kk ade aja.] Emang sengaja chic buat gitu. Biar ikatan persahabatan mereka lebih erat. Jadi waktu Sasuke -hmph! *dibekep sampe pingsan

Sasu : Fiuh! Yang itu gak akan gue biarin lu sebar! Sori Chic. Sesama ayam tidak boleh saling mendahului(?). Yosh! Terimakasih buat semuanya. Termasuk para silent-reader yang angkanya mencapai ribuan tiap chapter. Gak apa kalian gak review, cerita ini memang masih basic sederhana. Apalagi authornya rada2 kayak Chic. Hmm... Tapi buat yang udah review, tolong review lagi. Biar ini anak ayam ngerasa ceritanya layak dibaca, dan ada yang menginginkan kelanjutannya. Chic?

Chic : *masih pingsan

Sasu : Ckckck... Oh ya Chic. Ada yang ngasih selamat lu udah lupain ff ini. Wks ... Reader gak tau sih. Tiap hari dia rela ngancem temennya sendiri buat ikut ngenet demi mantau ff ini. Yaudah... HAPPY READ!

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Team 7

Naruto dan Sakura menggerutu. Sasuke hanya mendengus keras. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggui Jounin pembimbing mereka itu. Sudah 2 jam sejak tim terakhir di bawa oleh Jounin. Kelas hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga.

"Tak datang sepuluh menit ke depan, Aku bersumpah akan menjewer Jounin itu dattebayo!"sahut Naruto berapi-api.

Booft. Tepat saat itu juga, kepulan asap muncul di depan mereka. Muncul seorang laki-laki berompi hijau khas Konoha yang memakai masker untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"KAU TELAT!"

"Ahaha maaf. Aku tunggu kalian di atap."

Bofft. Guru itu kembali menghilang dibalik kepulan asap.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Hn."

Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung saat Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan mencengkram kerah belakang Sasuke(kayak mau ngangkat kucing). Dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka sudah berada di atap Academy dengan Kakashi yang berada di seberang.

"Kau kira aku ini kucing, dobe?"protes Sasuke menggerutu.

"Hehe peace teme!"

"Nah sudah...sudah...Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri. Seperti hobi, cita-cita, yang disukai dan sebaliknya dan terserah kalian setelahnya."Ketiga Genin satu tim itu saling pandang.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei contohkan?"

"Baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hobiku tak ada kaitannya dengan kalian. Cita-cita belum terpikirkan. Yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai tak perlu kalian tahu. Sekarang giliranmu, gadis pirang,"ucap Kakashi menimbulkan sweatdrop besar di kepala 3 Genin di depannya.

'Itu sama saja dia hanya memberitahukan namanya 'kan?'batin NaruSasuSaku kompak.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto! Hobi-ku berlatih, cita-cita menjadi ninja kuat yang diakui semua negara bagian! Yang kusuka seorang pekerja keras, masakkan teme, dan yang paling penting adalah Ramen! Yang tidak kusukai seseorang yang arogan dan menganggap remeh lawannya. Sekian dariku!"ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Selanjutnya kau...pirnky..."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hobiku...(lirik Sasuke)Kyaa! Cita-citaku...(lirik Sasuke)Kyaa! Yang kusuka...(lirik Sasuke+cekikikan). Yang tidak kusuka...(lirik-lirik Naruto, beralih ke Kakashi dengan aura mencekam)Menunggu lama..."

'Aura fansgirl memang selalu membuatku merinding!'batin dua laki-laki satu gadis jadi-jadian di situ.

"Terakhir kau!"ucap Kakashi sembari menunjuk Sasuke.

"Nama...Uchiha Sasuke. Hobiku berlatih. Cita-citaku(curi-curi pandang ke Naruto) mengalahkan seseorang. Yang kusuka masakkan baka-dobe, terutama berbahan tomat. Yang kubenci...kebohongan."

'Hmmm...Satu gadis hyperaktif ramen maniak, Uchiha tomat maniak yang terlihat...dingin, lalu seorang fansgirl fanatic. Apa yang bisa kubuat?'pikir Kakashi asyik sendiri.

"Eh Sasuke-kun, Naruto...tadi yang kalian suka masakkan yang satu dengan yang lain 'kan?"celetuk Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, lalu beradu tinju. Sedikit rasa cemburu melingkup hati fansgirl akut itu. Apalagi melihat Naruto begitu akrab dari dulu, FG mana yang tidak cemburu? #dasar -.-

"Kok bisa?"

"Kami tinggal serumah, Sakura-chan."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah menganggap si dobe ini seperti adikku sendiri,"jawab Sasuke datar walau senyum ia tunjukkan untuk Naruto.

"Keluarga tak boleh berpisah hoho!"timpal Naruto nyengir.

'Hanya keluarga? Yey! Aku masih punya kesempatan!'inner Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Nah semuanya... Kutunggu kalian di training ground 7. Besok pagi, dan kusarankan untuk tidak makan terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa besok!"dan...

Bofft...

Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan tiga Genin tersebut.

"Jadi...kalian mau kemana setelah ini?"tanya Sakura.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke dan Naruto malah asyik diskusi berbisik. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan. Yang jelas, sedikit banyak membuat Sakura merasa kesal terabaikan.

"Kalian mendengar tidak sih?"

"E-eh! Kami mau berlatih, Sakura-chan. Mau ikut?"

"Dobe!"

"Udah dong teme-nii! Jangan protes lagi!"

"Terserah. Kutunggu di tempat biasa."

Boffft!

"Ck dia itu. Siapa coba senseinya di sini. Haha!"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun kemana?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang menyembunyikan suatu rencana.

'Sakura dan Sasuke? Tak buruk.'

"Pegangan Sakura-chan, kita akan berlatih bersama!"

.

.

.

"Kau lama, dobe!"desis Sasuke sinis. Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah jitakkan 'manis'.

"Tadi hokage-jiji menanyaiku perihal Rasengan kemarin, tahu. Terpaksa kami harus mendekam sebentar di ruang hokage,"sanggah Naruto tak mau disalahkan.

"Kami? Kau jadi mengajak si pinky?"

"Ya! Dia di ruang tamu sekarang. Ayo!"

Tanpa memperdulikan protes lanjutan dari si teme, Naruto menyeretnya(?) ke ruang tamu di mana Sakura sudah menunggu. Gadis itu tampak tenang menghirup ocha yang Naruto berikan.

"Ah Naruto...Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Hari ini kita ke Uzushio, oke? Tadi aku menyuruh bunshin memantau hutan kematian, ada Anbu Root yang berjaga,"ucap Naruto yang hanya di jawab 'Hn' trademark Sasuke.

"Uzushio? Bukankah tempat itu sudah tinggal nama? Dan-"

"Jangan banyak bicara,"potong Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sakura-chan...kuharap kau bisa jaga rahasia, oke?"

"Baiklah..."

Naruto memasang insou, lalu menapakkan tangannya ke dinding. Mulai terbentuk rangkaian fuuin teleportasi yang tak jauh beda dengan fuuin di dinding rumah orangtua Naruto. Naruto lalu menggigit jempolnya pelan dan menempelkan darahnya di tengah pusaran fuuin. Fuiin itu bercahaya keemasan.

"Duluan, teme!"

Naruto langsung menerjang dan hilang seakan ditelan fuuin itu. Melihat Sakura belum beranjak dan masih tampak takjub, Sasuke menariknya berdiri.

"Kalau dia yang memintamu ikut, aku tak bisa menolak. Sensei seperti dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Eh? S-sensei? Maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"H-huwaaa!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis berhasil mendorong Sakura ke dalam fuuin itu. Ia sih jalan santai memasukinya. Kejam sekali kau mendorong Sakura, Sasuke!

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto tampak membantu Sakura berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam 'sensei'nya selama ini, ia duduk si salah satu puing-puing dengan santai.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut pada seorang gadis, Uchiha Sasuke?"desis Naruto tajam. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah menjelma jadi seorang gadis yang tak terima jika gadis lain diperlakukan kasar.

"Apa peduliku?"Sasuke menjawab dengan cueknya.

"Hump."

Naruto membentuk sebuah insou dengan sebelah tangan. Dua kloning muncul di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia mengajak dua kloningnya untuk merapat. Dengan sebuah insou lain, scroll mini muncul di tengah mereka bertiga.

"Kau, pantau Sasuke. Jitak rambut ayamnya kalau dia menggerutu. Kau ajar Sakura. Dari hal dasar, oke?"perintah Naruto pada dua kloningnya.

"Siap bos!"ucap dua kloning itu.

Naruto menempelkan jempolnya yang masih ada bekas darah pada mini scroll itu. Muncul sebuah scroll berkanji 'Katon'. Naruto langsung memberikan scroll itu pada kloning yang ia suruh memantau Sasuke, lalu ia menghilangkan mini scroll penyimpanannya.

"Oke. Latihan dimulai! Sasuke utara, Sakura timur!"

"Lalu, kau?"

"Ada urusan, heheh!"setelah mengatakannya, Naruto menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

"Ck. Kalau dia latihan tersembunyi terus, bagaimana aku tahu kemampuannya sudah sampai mana!"dengus Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih bingung hanya diam saat bunshin Naruto membawanya dengan Shunshin.

.

.

.

"Hah...Hah..."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Walaupun kesusahan seminggu ini akibat besarnya chakra Kyuubi, akhirnya ia berhasil. Bukan seperti jinchuuriki lain yang 'mengendalikan', ia justru berhasil 'mengambil alih'. Belum habis rasa senangnya, Kurama tiba-tiba menghilang setelah tersenyum lebar. Ia kebingungan dalam mindscape.

"Hey...Buka matamu!"suara ini terdengar dari luar mindscape.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari mindscape, matanya terbelalak. Ada seorang pemuda berkisar 16 tahunan di hadapannya tengah bersila. Baju-nya seperti baju perang pada masa lampau. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah...matanya crimson dengan pupil seperti kucing.

"KURAMA?!"pekiknya heboh. Ia langsung berdiri dan melotot tak percaya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, sebuah kekehan yang amat dikenalnya. Walaupun suaranya tak seberat dan seseram Kurama yang ia tahu. Namun dari tatapannya saja ia tahu, itu memang Kurama. Tapi pertanyaannya hanya satu, bagaimana mungkin?!

"Tak perlu jantungan, gaki. Bagaimana? Bukankah aku tampan?"siiing~

"Aku semakin yakin kau memang rubah menyebalkan itu. Tapi...bisa kau jelaskan, Kurama?"

Pemuda yang memanglah Kurama itu menggaruk pelan rambut merah ke-oranye-annya. Senyum lega terpatri di wajahnya yang-harus Naruto akui-tampan itu. Dia berdiri perlahan dan menopang dagunya.

"Aku kembali pada wujud asliku."

"Hah?!"

"Wujud monster itu hanya akan bertahan selama kebencian melekat dan chakra itu masih dalam tubuhku. Rikudou-sennin pernah bilang pada kami, para bijuu. Jika chakra sudah kembali pada keturunan murni-nya, kami akan berbaur layaknya manusia. Kau sudah mengambil apa yang milikmu. Sekarang terserah padamu aku akan di apakan setelah ini."

"Hee? Maksudmu chakra Kyuubi memang milikku?"

"Ya. Jadi...kau ingin aku bagaimana sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Dobe! Kau bercanda...kau pasti bercanda..."

Sasuke mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Menatap bingung pada sesosok pemuda di samping Naruto yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Pada kenyataannya aku memanglah Kyuubi, Uchiha. Kemarilah, otoutou~"

"W-woy!"

Sasuke langsung melompat dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura saat Kurama mendekatinya dengan pose ingin memeluk. Naruto yang ditatap tajam olehnya nyengir lebar. Gadis itu baru saja menjelaskan perihal munculnya pemuda tak dikenal itu. Mendengar mulai detik itu Kurama akan jadi kakak mereka, entah bagaimana Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku juga bingung..."gumam Sakura.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang jelas, kita harus cepat pulang. Hari sudah sore!"

.

.

.

"D-dobe! Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? A-aku mulai merinding d-di sini!"

"Bentar lagi selesai!"

"Kau kenapa otoutou?"

Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin merapat pada Sakura yang sudah semerah tomat wajahnya. Biarpun wajahnya datar, tapi badannya yang berkeringat sudah jelas mengatakan ia sedang merasa merinding. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Kurama yang menopang dagu dengan bantalan sikutnya meja makan. Senyum miring terus terpatri di wajahnya yang memang tergolong tampan, mengingat kulitnya juga putih seputih susu. Tatapannya entah bagaimana cukup membuat Sasuke membeku.

"Yosh! Maaf mandiku lama. Ayo mulai makannya!"

Sasuke mendesah lega ketika Naruto duduk lesehan di sebelah Kurama. Mereka pun mulai makan bersama, dengan Naruto yang baru bergabung.

"Sasuke, sudah ini antar Sakura ke rumahnya, ya!"

"Tap-" "-Dia teman setim kita, teme."

"Tap-" "-Tak baik membiarkan seorang gadis jalan sendirian malam-malam gini."

"Ken-" "-Sekalian kau bantu Sakura jelaskan latihan tim 7 tadi."

"BERHENTI MEMOTONG OMONGANKU! Hn. Baiklah aku akan mengantarnya. Gantinya besok kau harus masak sup tomat."

"Okidoki kapten!"

.

.

.

Kurama mendengus geli melihat Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin menjauhi rumah ini. Tangannya ia daratkan pada kepala pirang Naruto. Tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Kurama-nii?"

"Hm?"

"Apa...kita masih bisa telepati?"

"Ng? Tentu. Link kita masih bersatu. Walaupun tak bisa bersama di mindscape sih..."

"Kau bercanda nii-chan? Aku senang kau jadi manusia!"

"Pelan-pelan gaki!"

Kurama tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Naruto padanya. Tangannya terus mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Hal yang tak bisa dilakukan olehnya saat berada dalam tubuh monsternya.

"Lalu...apa chakra itu masih bisa berwujud Kyuubi?"

"Hum! Tapi dengan bentuk Kuchiyose. Yang jelas chakra itu milikmu, sekarang."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang link kita masih terhubung? Aku masih bisa meminjam sedikit chakramu jika dalam bahaya. Kurasa aku takkan berada dalam bahaya selama dua adik manisku ada. Fufu~"

"Kau kePD-an nii-chan!"

"Haha...jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, gaki?"

"Hmm...satu hal. Bunshinku bilang pola mata Sasuke berubah tadi saat latihan. Aku tak bisa memastikannya, tapi untuk jaga-jaga dalam waktu dekat aku mau merampok Danzou."

"Kau yakin itu rampok gaki? Kurasa yang tepat adalah menyerahkan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan milik pak tua itu."

"Haha...iya sih, Kurama-nii."

"Kau mau mengambil untukmu juga? Kau tertarik pada mata itu 'kan?"

"Hmm...tidak terlalu. Kupikir membuat Sasuke memilikinya cukup membuatku merasa puas."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm. Lagipula aku masih memiliki kartu AS."

"Fufufufu...Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis licik, Naruto."

"Setidaknya aku licik pada seseorang yang jauh lebih licik, nii-chan..."

"Fufufu...Permainanmu akan dimulai kapan hee?"

"Entahlah...Tidak mungkin 'kan aku keluar-masuk desa sesukaku?"

Kurama mengangguk setuju. Senyum miring ia ukir di wajahnya.

"Perlahan tapi pasti...seluruh dunia akan mengenal...Uzumaki Naruto!"

Bletak!

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Ittai Kurama-nii! Sakit tahu!"

"Sudahlah...kau tidur sana! Besok kau akan bertemu si masker 'kan?"

"Namanya Kakashi, nii-chan! Iya sih...kuyakin dia juga telat. Kau tunggu Sasuke ya?"

"Iya, sudah sana tidur."

"Huu dasar tukang ngusir! Oyasumi Kurama-nii!"

"Ne...Oyasumi..."

Kurama terkekeh saat melihat Naruto semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Dia akan menebar kedamaian seperti yang kau katakan, jiji...Dan aku akan menyosongnya ke arah itu. Walau sedikit pengaruh belok sih...khukhukhu..."

~Bersambung ke chapter 7~

RnR please~


	7. Survival Battle

Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v

Summary : Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?

Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings

NB :

"BIJUU BERBICARA"

"-telepati-"

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Survival Battle

"Aku benar-benar bersumpah akan membunuhnya kalau dia bukan penduduk Konoha!"

"Aku setuju denganmu Naruto...Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Dua kunoichi dari team tujuh terus mengutuk guru teroris mereka yang belum juga muncul dari dua jam yang lalu. Keduanya sama-sama menyunggingkan seringai iblis, memikirkan berbagai rencana keji pembunuhan Kakashi yang tidak mungkin mereka tega melakukannya.

Perhatian dua gadis itu dari dark land mereka terpecah ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke. What the heck? Daritadi, Sasuke tidur? Gak setiawawan!*plak*

"Naru-chan, bolehkah?"

Melihat Sakura sudah menyiapkan bogemnya, Naruto tertawa lepas. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan menutup mata. Tidak tega melihat adegan KDHT(Kekerasan Dalam Hubungan Team) yang akan Sasuke alami. Dan...

BUAGH!

"A-ADAW! Ck! Apa maumu?!"

Sakura yang jadi tersangka KDHT berdecak takjub ketika Sasuke masih bisa lompat salto untuk menyeimbangkan badannya yang hampir tersungkur di tanah. Reflek yang bagus! Apakah ini hasil latihan bersama Naruto?

'Mungkin aku bisa bertarung sambil tidur kalau berguru lama-lama. Kyaa! Pasti asyik!'Batin Sakura, mulai ketularan error-nya author.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya 'kan, Dobe?"Sasuke menuding Naruto dengan nada dingin, cukup kesal acara tidurnya terganggu.

Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Menurutmu?"

Sret!

"Kau..."

Sakura menatap was-was pada Naruto yang santai dengan dua tangan melipat di belakang kepala, padahal kerah jaketnya sudah dicengkram Uchiha bungsu. Gadis pinkish itu membatin takut. Bagaimana kalau dua sahabat barunya ini bertengkar? Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum geli saat Sasuke hanya mencubit keras dua pipi Naruto.

"I-ittai! Teme! Huwaa jangan cubit!"

"Hukuman untukmu, rubah nakal."

"Yang salah kan Sakura-chan!"

'Udah dicubit baru berkelit? Dasar...'

"Haha..."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mendeathglare Sakura yang kelepasan tertawa. Mereka tidak tahu sih...kekonyolan mereka cukup menghibur Sakura.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu..."komentar Sakura tulus. Gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup saat dua orang di hadapannya malah memandangnya bingung.

Hening sejenak, sampai...sebuah suara terdengar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Sudah bercandanya?"

"Hieee? Kakashi-sensei?!"

Ya, itu Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sebenarnya sudah sampai 15 menit yang lalu hanya tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. Ia menepukkan tangan, mengintruksikan agar tiga calon murid bimbingannya berjajar dengan rapi. Ia mengambil dua buah lonceng dari sakunya, lalu ia gantungkan. Melihat 3 muridnya tampak penasaran, Kakashi kembali tersenyum.

'Kita lihat...sejauh mana kemampuan kalian.'

"Tidak ada yang mau bertanya kita akan melakukan apa?"Ucap Kakashi memancing. Namun apa yang diharapkan Kakashi(sebuah pertanyaan) tidak muncul, justru pose siaga Naruto-lah yang didapatnya.

"Jelaskan saja sendiri,"kata Naruto santai.

'Ha-h... Anak-anak memang merepotkan!'Kakashi membatin miris.

"Hm! Oke... Aku akan mengadakan survival battle untuk kalian. Buktikan jika kalian pantas menjadi genin dengan cara merebut lonceng ini dariku. Siapa yang tidak dapat, dia akan diikat di batang kayu belakang kalian dan tidak diberi makan siang. Lakukan seolah-olah kalian ingin membunuhku."

Ketika tangan Kakashi kembali bergerak, trio team 7 langsung memasang pose siaga. Entah memang disengaja atau apa, Kakashi menarik pelan sesuatu dari kantong senjatanya. Tarik...tarik...dan! Sebuah buku bersampul oranye pun berada dalam genggamannya. Ia membaca buku itu.

"Buku? Kau berniat melawan kami dengan buku?" Naruto mendesis tidak terima. Sasuke di sebelahnya bersorak dalam hati. Woo apakah ini saatnya Naruto akan keluar dari lubang kelinci?

"Kenapa?" Kakashi masih santai, tidak tahu Naruto sudah tersenyum innocent. Senyum yang sering Sasuke lihat ketika akan...menghabisi lawannya. Ini menarik!

" .kami."

Sasuke bersidekap, tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Sedangkan Sakura tampak khawatir dengan Naruto. Hei! Sehebat apapun Naruto, dia masih genin! Itulah batin Sakura.

Tap!

'C-cepat sekali!'

Hup! Kakashi melompat ke atas tidak terlalu tinggi untuk menghindari bogem Naruto. Pria itu tak dapat menahan rasa kagumnya melihat kecepatan Naruto yang belum tentu akan lebih jelas jika ia membuka mata kirinya. Belum sampai sana, Naruto langsung mengshunshin dirinya di atas Kakashi, hendak menendang Kakashi ke bawah.

"Terlalu lambat, Naruto. Bukan hanya kau yang bisa memakai Shunshin."

Kakashi menyelamatkan dirinya dengan shunshin. Membiarkan kaki Naruto menghantam permukaan tanah. Betapa shock-nya Kakashi ketika kaki Naruto langsung membuat area tanah sekitarnya hancur, disertai kepulan asap dan suara ledakkan.

'Dia...benar-benar berniat membunuhku?'Kakashi membatin horror. Dia tidak tahu kekuatan fisik Naruto sebesar itu. Sepertinya, data kemampuan Naruto yang ia terima dari Sandaime salah besar.

"Keren, Naru-chan!"

"Hn. Lanjutkan Dobe!"

Perhatian Kakashi teralihkan pada sisa muridnya. Ia sweatdrop melihat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk santai. Waaah! Tidak bisa dibiarkan kalau begini.

"Fokus. Kakashi-sensei. Fokus. Atau kau benar-benar...mati."

'A-apa? Darimana Naruto datang?'

Kakashi berbalik dan menangkis tinju Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum tipis(lagi), tertarik menggali kemampuan Naruto. Sial, dia bahkan kehilangan fokus untuk membaca.

'Dia masih bermain-main...'opini Kakashi dalam pikirannya.

Syut! Tap!

Kakashi kini menahan sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain. Dia tidak berniat melawan. Dalam penilaiannya, Naruto tampak sengaja menyia-nyiakan waktu. Tapi agak horror juga sih. Naruto main-main tanah hancur berantakan. Apa jadinya kalau dia serius? Kakashi tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Sudah melamunnya?"gerutu Naruto. Kakashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'...Childish!'

"Ya."

Naruto yang dua tangannya dalam kuncian langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Kakashi. Tidak mau mengambil resiko akan tendangan Naruto, Kakashi langsung melempar gadis itu ke belakang. Seakan bisa membaca pergerakan Kakashi, gadis itu mencengkram rambut Kakashi sebagai pegangan dan menariknya untuk memberi daya lontar. Kakinya langsung melesat dan menabrak punggung Kakashi sampai gurunya itu terpelanting. Menghantam permukaan berkali-kali sebelum berhenti dan...jadi kayu.

'Kawarimi heh?'

Naruto menyeringai kecil saat sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Gadis itu hanya diam sampai...JLEB! Kunai itu menancap pada tubuhnya yang ikut berubah jadi batang kayu. Memplagiat pergerakan Kakashi.

'Aku belum bilang mulai... Dasar! Hm... Sasuke dan Sakura juga harus ikut masuk. Kita lihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.'

Kakashi yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura yang benar-benar tidak tertarik terjun. Tanpa suara, ia melompat, hendak menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Namun baru juga ia keluar persembunyian, sebuah kunai melesat cepat menyosor kepalanya. Menghindar, Kakashi hanya butuh memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Boffft! Sepersekian detik setelah Kakashi menghindar, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya dengan tangan memegang kunai unik tersebut.

'Ya tuhan...Apalagi itu?'

Kakashi melompat ke atas pohon, menyelamatkan dirinya yang hampir terkena serangan Naruto sekian kalinya. Pria bermasker itu tersenyum simpul, sepertinya ia mendapat prodigy di sini. Senyumnya perlahan pudar, menyadari sesuatu.

'Naruto tidak pakai kantong senjata, bagaimana bisa kunai itu dipegangnya? Tunggu? Kunai mata tiga? Apa tadi...hiraishin?'pikir Kakashi.

Dari bawah, Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan menantang. Kapan lagi dia dapat bertarung dengan ninja berpengalaman sekaliber Kakashi? Lumayan 'kan buat ukur kekuatan sampai mana kemampuannya.

"-Kurama-nii. Bantu aku memilih.-"

Senyumnya melebar ketika Kurama menjawab telepatinya.

"-Kau ini tiba-tiba menghubungiku tidak jelas. Apa?-"

"-Gemparkan tetua lewat misi. Atau...buat mereka jantungan lewat kekeliruan dari pembimbing?-"

"-Option 2 lebih menarik bagiku. Tetap jaga fuuinjutsu-mu sampai misi rank-C pertama.-"

"-Oke Kurama-nii. Thanks masukannya.-"

Naruto membuka resleting jaket putih bergaris oranye yang dipakainya. Tampaklah jika ia memakai dalaman fishnet. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung yang membuat Kakashi terpaku di tempat selama beberapa detik.

"Kau mau aku mengambil loncengnya dengan easy? Atau medium?"Naruto bertanya sedikit ambigu. Kakashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengambil lonceng dengan mudah. Hanya merebut lonceng! Tinggal mengunci pergerakan Kakashi pakai fuuin, langsung ambil 'kan? Tapi...Naruto punya modus di sini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan pak tua Danzou mendengar perkembangannya. Apakah orang itu akan tetap memaksanya masuk Root? Atau malah menawarkan jadi ketua Root? Oke, Naruto menertawakan pikirannya yang kejauhan.

Tak jua dapat jawaban Kakashi, Naruto menyeringai. Gadis itu memasang insou dengan sebelah tangan, membuat Kakashi lagi-lagi takjub dibuatnya.

'Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, Copy Ninja Kakashi...'

"Wind Release : Knife Dancing!"

WUZZZH!

Hembusan angin kencang yang jika dilihat lebih teliti membentuk pisau angin itu menyayat-nyayat apa yang ada di depannya, sampai perlahan hancur. Tak perlu melihat, Naruto sudah yakin Kakashi akan menghindar. Gadis itu terkekeh merasakan chakra Kakashi kian menipis. Dia sadar. Ini bukan Kakashi yang melarikan diri. Tapi, pria itu bermaksud menyembunyikan chakranya.

'Kau salah lawan, sensei.'

Setelah meregangkan ototnya sejenak, Naruto langsung beranjak perlahan menuju tempat dimana Kakashi berada. Tidak keberatan kalau kali ini dua teman yang dibimbingnya melihat kemampuan yang ia pendam sendiri. Yah! Siapa tahu dengan begini, mereka semakin semangat latihan. Ia penggila latihan, ingat? Tak mau berlama dalam lamunan, gadis itu menyusun strategi secara cepat, lalu bersiap mengejutkan kembali Kakashi.

'Ready, sensei?'

.

.

.

Di sisi Kakashi sendiri, pria itu masih fokus mengira-ngira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Namun karena cukup bosan juga menunggu pergerakan gadis itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah buku kecil berjudul "Icha-Icha Paradise" yang tidak pantas dibaca anak di bawah umur. Baru satu kalimat dibacanya, pria itu kembali dikejutkan.

"Bukan waktu untuk membaca, sensei."

"Naruto?"

Kakashi menegadahkan kepalanya, benar. Naruto berjongkok di batang pohon, berbanding sejajar dengan permukaan. Gadis itu tersenyum innocent, berhasil membuat Kakashi merinding. Pria itu menarik maskernya yang menutupi mata kiri. Pupil Sharingannya menajam, bermaksud mencoba satu genjutsu yang menghilangkan kesadaran. Tapi...Naruto menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Yokou...ambush!"

DOSSH! Ledakkan chakra keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. Kakashi terpental, namun masih bisa menjaga agar badannya tetap berdiri tegak setelah serangan Naruto terhenti.

Kring...

Suara lonceng kembali membuat Kakashi reflek tersenyum. Ya, dua lonceng itu terikat pada benang kawat yang Naruto pegang, tanpa Kakashi sadari. Trik sederhana, namun cukup pintar. Yang mengganggu Kakashi tinggal satu hal lagi. Bagaimana mungkin...Naruto bisa di dekatnya tanpa ia sadari? Benar-benar...Kalau begini, ia jadi ragu dengan kemampuan muridnya yang lain.

"Aku menang, Kakashi-sensei!"

Boffft!

Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap, dan muncul di depan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menunggunya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat Kakashi tahu-tahu ada di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto yang mendapatkan loncengnya. Berarti kalian berdua harus diikat pada kayu hukuman."Kakashi hendak menarik Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, jika Naruto tidak melotot tajam padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tak sadarkah kau, siapa yang kalah di sini?" Hening.

"Uhm... Survival battle ini untuk menguji tim 7, bukan aku. Jadi aku menang untuk untuk tim 7."

Kakashi memicing tajam melihat Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas. Gadis itu bersidekap, dengan mata mengerling jenaka. Ada...sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Sasuke, Sakura... Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian."

Naruto menjulurkan tinju-nya ke depan, disambut Sasuke dan Sakura yang ikut meninju udara di depan mereka. Setelah itu, Naruto melompat, dan hilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

"Sasuke-kun, mulai?" Sakura mengode.

Kakashi semakin dibuat bingung ketika Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan tangan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Masih dengan tawa kecil yang semakin lama semakin terdengar aneh bagi Kakashi, si bungsu Uchiha kini berada di depan Kakashi.

"Latihan kedua, Sakura. Tanyakan saja pada Kurama."

"Kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa?"dengus Kakashi.

Bingung juga mendengar percakapan yang tidak kau mengerti. Namun, pria itu langsung menutup mulutnya ketika Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

'U-ugh... S-sasuke? K-kau sudah...' Kakashi merutuk pelan, ketika dunia seakan berputar dan berpusat di satu titik kegelapan. Belum ia selesai dengan batinnya, kesadaran menguap, dan badan pembimbing team 7 itu pun ambruk.

"Jangan terlambat, Haruno."

Sasuke menyusul Naruto, hilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Hmm... Bagusnya Kakashi-sensei diapain ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Kakashi. Yang jelas, ia harus cepat-cepat, atau Sasuke akan merebut kesempatannya melihat Naruto berlatih sendirian!

"Kira-kira, hari ini latihan apa ya? Kemarin Naru bilang harus siap mental. Apa...?"

Perhatian Sakura teralih pada Kakashi yang sedang diikatnya. Ia merinding sendiri jika harus berakhir seperti Kakashi. Ah! Dia jadi ingat kata-kata Sasuke ketika mengantarnya kemarin. Jangan buat Naruto sebal, dan ia tidak akan dalam masalah. Perlahan...gadis itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kuso! Sasuke menjadikanku tumbal! Arrgh! Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya!"Sakura merutuk dirinya yang terlambat menyadari bahwa Sasuke main aman, dengan membiarkan dirinya terlambat. Haduh! Mana dia tidak bisa shunshin pula!

'Yeah... Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan sensei. Terlambat sedikit aku dalam bahaya!'

Setelah memastikan Kakashi akan sulit melepas ikatan, gadis itu buru-buru berlari menuju mansion Uchiha, berharap jika Naruto tidak seseram yang ia bayangkan.

~Bersambung ke Chapter 8~

* * *

><p>(Re-review+information)<p>

Chic : Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan author bebal ini! Gimana? Udah kilat kah? *smile* Kali ini yang bantu jawab yaitu Kurama!

Kurama : Yo. *lambai tangan* Thanks buat reader yang bilang gue ganteng. *ngaca*

Chic : o.o Oh ya. Ai airin titip pesen. Katanya [Menikahlah denganku, Kurama-kun!] Gak boleh! Kurama punya Chic! *plakk

Kurama : Gezz -.- Gue itu punyanya Naru and Sasu-chan, sorry ye~ Maaf Ai. Abaikan saja author gak jelas ini. Kau boleh menikah denganku asal dua adik manisku itu mengijinkan. Eh Chic! Giliran gue. [Jangan SasuSaku! Kenapa Naru malah jodohin mereka sih? Kan mainstream tuh.] He... Sepertinya kalian gampang didoktrin sama satu dialog ya? Jelas Chic gak akan masukin pair itu, kalau dijelasin pasti tambah nyelem advent-nya. Soal kenapa Naru jodohin mereka, karena dia masih bocah naif. Nganggep kalau mereka tuh cocok.

Chic : Yup! Bener Kur! [Ada pairingnya gak? Kasih Naru pairing kuat dong!] Reader-sama pasti bisa mencari tahu sendiri ^^v. Soal kuat, udah pasti. Walau bakal hambar alias gak jelas. Tapi untuk yang usul Obito, mungkin author pakai jika Naru tetap jadi cewek. Itupun masih kemungkinan. Jadi...apa yang terjadi gimana otak Chic aja hehe...

Kurama : [Kartu AS Naru apa?] Wah ... Ini masih dirahasiakan fufu~ Nanti juga ketemu seiring jalannya cerita khukhu~

Chic : Haha yeah...[Jangan Yaoi ya?] Enggak haha. Nyantei aja. Chic emang fujoshi ngenes, tapi Chic bikin ini ff straight kok ^^ Maaf buat sesama fujoshi...

Kurama : [Apa Naruto dan Sasuke akan keluar desa bersama Kurama?] Hei... Gue bukan bayi. Kalo mereka misi, biarin aja. Gue di Konoha baik-baik aja. Sekalian. [Kurama jadi cowok? Gimana kalau ada yang nanya?] Bilang aja gue Kurama. Mereka mana tau nama gue nyeheh... Yaa gue cowok, dan yang pasti keren. *ngaca

Chic : *sweatdrop* [Cerita Naruto udah pasaran. Jangan bikin mainstream ya!] Chic tau canon animangan mainsetrum. Tapi kalo bikin canon alternative dengan jalan cerita sendiri semacam bikin Naruto jadi penghianat, justru Chic kayak ngopas ide author lain. Chic pengen buat sesuatu yang feel different. Alur sedikit sama, tapi plot-nya author kreasiin. Mudah2an apa yang Chic maksud bisa ditangkap sama kalian ^_^

Kurama : [Kok panjang di A/N? Idenya buntu?] Enggak. Ni author emang belum niat bikin porsi Uzumaki's Prodigy lebih banyak. Mungkin setelah cerita makin menuju inti, dia panjangin word-nya. Harap bersabar. Gue lagi ah! [Bikin romance dong!] Genre utama Adventure/Friendship lho. Kalian tunggu ni author publish ff Romance, baru req disitu. Pasti diladenin! Di sini Romance gak akan kental. Munculnya pun mungkin tidak kalian sadari.

Chic : Tamak ckckck... [Sasuke OOC?] Alasannya sederhana. Di Canon Sasuke dingin, tapi masih bisa senyum, sebelum dia sendiri dan jadi stoic. Di ff ini Sasuke punya Naruto, yang ada di sisinya. Jadi sifatnya emang dingin, namun tidak se-stoic di animanga-nya. Maaf untuk hal ini ^^

Nah done!

Kurama : Eits... Lu lupa satu hal! Miria C mau dikemanain?

Chic : Oh ya! Buat Miria-san, Chic gak tau review-mu flame apa bukan. Yang jelas, review mu menghibur Chic. Kau bertanya, menjawab, dan mengkritik pendapat sendiri! Haha! Gak tau kenapa chic ketawa bacanya. Damai gan ^^ Chic gak mau punya musuh. Thanks buat review~

Kurama : Dia emang rada-rada error! Maklum ya. Jadi mungkin kalian agak bingung mengerti jalan pikiran Chic di sini. Kalo kalian mikirnya ngejahit itu pake jarum, mungkin dia milih tusuk gigi.

Chic : Haha! Ya! Bener kata Kurama! Intinya, jangan menilai sesuatu yang tersurat maupun tersirat dari ff ini. Tapi cari harta karun di dalamnya. *mulai melankolis(?)

Jangan menaksir panjang dengan penggaris, coba pakai busur. (kata2 yang selalu bikin Chic kena jitak saking absurdnya) Haha. Maaf kalo Ceritanya kalah sama ketikan gak jelas ini. Thanks! And... keep review please^_^

Kurama : Thanks a lot guys! *minta tambahan gaji ke Chic*


	8. Misi Kupu-Kupu

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v **

**Summary :** _Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita? _

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings **

**NB : "BIJUU BERBICARA" **

_"-telepati-" _

**~Re-review+AN~**

**Chic : Yooo jumpa lagi sama Chic :D Kali ini bold/italic/dkk muncul heheh**

**Naru : Ni orang *nunjuk Chic* curi-curi waktu ke warnet. Ish ish ish**

**Chic : Yee demi reader un! Telat publish pula! Gomenasai nyeheheh *garuk pipi***

**Naru : Sekarang kenapa lagi telat? *melotot***

**Chic : Ampun kakaa... Chic sibuk nyiapin Ujian Praktek heheh... Ini hari terakhir Chic UPrak. Makanya mabur ke warnet :p**

**Naru : Dasar!**

**Chic : Yee abisnya UPrak bener-bener bikin waktu 3 mingguan ini kesita banget :3 Guru biadaaab *plakk**

**Naru : Murid absurd *sweatdrop* Heran deh guru-guru sampe sayang banget sama elu. Sampe ngeanak emasin gitu ckckck. Cewok bermuka dua! Dasar!**

**Chic : WOY! Kenapa jadi sebutin julukan itu! Udah ah... Nanti ni cuap2 makin panjang! Noh! Lo pertama Nar!**

**Naru : Hn. [Kakashinya kok lemah?] Dia emang lemah. Gak sehebat Naru *cuek**

**Chic : SERIUS! *jambak***

**Naru : IYAAAA MANGAP! Kakashi-sensei bukan lemah un. Dianya kan gak ada niat buat ngelawan. Cuma pengen ngegali kemampuan gue yang gak berhasil digali full itu. Dianya keburu gue jailin :p Tapi percaya deh! Kalo Kakashi-sensei serius, lain lagi ceritanya reader-san.**

**Chic : My turn! [Pairingnya apaan? SasuSaku? atau SasufemNaru?] Hoo~ Yang jelas bukan SasuSaku un! Kalo SasufemNaru...*mikir* boleh juga tuh! XD Tapi gak tau deh. Liat aja ntar.**

**Naru : J-jangan pasangin gue sama ayam...please! *sujud***

**Chic : *sweatdrop* Lu kenapa hee?**

**Naru : Kagak. *cool pose* [MainPair?] Pairing dalam hal apa nih? Kalo Romance, belum keluar mainpair-nya. Reader masih bebas memasangkan antar satu dan lainnya. Tapi kalo untuk Pair story, si teme-gue, atau 'Rama-nii-gue. Bukan Romance lho! Romance-nya muncul susah disadari -.-**

**Chic : Hm! [Chapter berapa jadi dewasa?] Hoo... Untuk itu tunggu aja. Gak akan lama-lama kok. Pokoknya beberapa chapter setelah ujian Chuunin dimulai.**

**Naru : Sama gue lu ngebocorin spoiler mulu perasaan. *pundung***

**Chic : Biarin bweeek :p**

**Naru : Hah~ [Sasuke udah bisa genjutsu?] Yap! Dia udah bisa. Siapa dulu dong yang bimbing! *busungin dada***

**Chic : *lempar bakiak* Gue turunin juga lu! [Naru-Sasu bakal jadi musuh? Ada battle air terjun?] First question...*pasang pose ala Sinichi* GAK BAKAL! Hoho... gak rela Chic dua orang ini jadi musuh mulu *mewek***

**Naru : Ehem!**

**Chic : Eheheh... Iya... Buat battle air terjun bakal ada. Cumaaaa... beda dengan Canon dimana saat itu mind Naruto untuk mencari bukti bahwa dia memang dianggap sahabat, atau mind Sasuke yang err apa ya? Ahh! Gitu deh pokoknya! Di sini konflik batin mereka lebih berhubungan dengan perasaan. #mind : pasti mikirnya pada romance -.-**

**Naru : Lama lu! [Apakah Naru punya doujutsu?] Etto... *lupa script* Chic...?**

**Chic : Payah! Mumpung gak ada Kyuu ama si ayam! Hmm, Chic kasih kata kunci aja deh... Ingat perkataan Kurama?**

**Naru : Jangan sok berteka-teki. Gak pantes. *sarkastik***

**Chic : *pundung*_"...Jika chakra sudah kembali pada keturunan murni-nya, kami akan berbaur layaknya manusia." _Ingat kata-kata Kurama ini? Kalo gak, baca ulang chap 6 : Team 7 deh :p Nah... Dari kata Kurama, lihat kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi fufu~**

**Naru : -.- [Sakura udah bisa apa?] Hmm... Kayaknya gak akan keliatan dulu di sini. Digambarin pas Ujian chuunin. Gomenasai na?**

**Chic : Khukhu... [Naruto bakal jadi ANBU?] Ini favorit Chic nih! Haha! *ketawa kesetanan***

**Naru : Lu kenapa?**

**Chic : *ngakak gelundungan***

**Naru : Yak! Mulai kumat sintingnya. Lanjut aja deh... [ Kurama ada di mana pas Naruto latihan?] Di Mansion Uchiha -ttebayo!**

**Chic : *mulai waras* Selanjutnya apaan Nar?**

**Naru : *baca review* Nih! [Jangan bikin Naruto balik jadi cowok?] Haeh... Kok gitu sih? *pundung***

**Chic : Cup-cup... *pukpuk* Hehe gimana nanti aja. Mungkin kalo Chic udah mentok bingung mau jadiin dia cewek atau cowok atau bencong(lho?) Chic bakal adain vote dari reviewers... Hee? *baca review* [Naruto hebat? Gak pernah kalah?] Enak aja! Yang hebat itu CHIC! TITIK! *gaknyambung***

**Naru : o.o Serius! *gampar***

**Chic : Iyeee dah! Naru hebat? Iya emang. Tapi soal gak pernah kalah? Hell no! Emang Naruto dewa apa? Ada saatnya dimana dia bakal dibuat kalah. Eitss... Bukan kalah dalam pertarungan aja yaa... Jangan mikirnya kalah-menang itu dalam pertarungan doang :3**

**Naru : Yeah... Inget aja. Kalo mau ngerti otak ancur ni author bejad, kalian harus coba ngejait pake sumpit. Err *bingung sendiri***

**Chic : Hahaaa You don't say! *baca lagi* [Antagonis di film 7?] Gak bakal ada. :3 Kalaupun salah satu dari mereka khianatin desa, gak bakal jadi antagonis. Gomen. Chic pengen lawan Naruto yang jauuuuuh lebih kuat, jauuuuh lebih menakutkan.**

**Naru : Contoh?**

**Chic : Agung Hercules. *kalem***

**Naru : *gubrak* Heeh... -.- Otak lu makin ancur aja Chic!**

**Chic : Makasih pujiannya kakaaa *peluk+cium***

**Naru : *kejang***

**Chic : Hmm... [Gimana penampilan Kurama?] Bayangin aja Arashi berambut merah jabrik. Atau Usui berambut merah jabrik. Atau...Aoyama berambut merah jabrik. Atau... Killua rambut merah jabrik! ATAU! *digampar Naru***

**Naru : OOT!**

**Chic : Ehehehe... Pilihan terakhir XD Killua merah jabrik. Cuma matanya Kyuubi, oke? Kalau soal baju, tentu aja dia bakal ganti. Gak mungkin pake jirah perang itu terus. Di mansion Uchiha juga banyak bajunya Itachi kok. *ngekeh* (Itachi : Bajuku T.T)**

**Naru : Ngeh _._ Special. Kata [Guest] dia sayang elu te...rus? Lho?**

**Chic : *mewek***

**Naru : *kayang***

**CHic : Arigatou hiks... Chic baik... cuma sedikit pilek. Syukur deh kalo makin seru hikss...**

**Naru : Gini nih reaksi kalo orang gaje disayang. *tunjuk Chic pake pensil***

**Chic : Diem ah! Gak tau Chic lagi terhura apa?!**

**Naru : -.- Lanjut. [Ai Airin] Ehh? Huwaaa RAMEN? Boleh! Boleh! *peluk Airin-san* Ehh.,.. Tapi kalo tomat... Nanti...keburu abis sebelum sampe ke tangan si ayam.. *lirik Chic***

**Chic : Apa liat-liat?**

**Naru : Kagak :3 Nih Chic udah update gledek seperti saranmu. XD**

**Chic : Jaaahhhh [Miria-C] Eng... Chic bingung mau jawab apa XD Tapi thanks mau baca. Diliat dari reviewmu... Kau lagi galau sama pair ff ya? wkwk. Oh ya... Chic gak suka ForeHead kok. :3 Chic sukanya sama Temari. Tapi... Chic gak rela Sakura dijadiin antagonis karena SAKURA itu panggilan CHIC! Huweee!**

**Naru : Yeah... Di duta ni author bersahabat 3 orang. Pas sama team 7. Kebetulan banget 3 orang itu suka Naruto. Berhubung Chic cewek, dan dua sahabat cowoknya udah ngeklaim panggilan Sasuke-Naruto, alhasil ni anak dipanggil Sakura sama sahabatnya :3**

**Chic : Ceritanya juga pas banget. *ketawa miris* Pas umur 13 tahun, Sasuke ninggalin Konoha(baca : Bandung) and tinggal ampe sekarang di Oto (baca : Bangka)**

**Naru : Udah! POTONG! Ngapain lu curhat?!**

**Chic : LU yang MULAI!**

**Naru : Hadeuh... Udh lah... Happy read aja minna! Maap panjang buanget! Yosh! RnR please~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Misi Kupu-Kupu<strong>

* * *

><p>"Target berada pada titik temu, ganti."<p>

"Hati-hati. Dia bisa melompat kapan saja."

"Roger. Target mulai bergerak, ganti."

"Tangkap dengan benar. Rubah, siap?"

"Iya rubah! Ayo lagi..."

"Hn...Perlahan, jangan dicakar lagi."

"Dicakar dengan target, memalukan."

"Bagaimana dengan musuh besar jika sekecil ini saja tak bisa mengatasi?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Alat komunikasi dari Kakashi terus membuatnya mendengar berbagai sindiran dari tiga anggota tim 7 yang lain. Target yang mereka maksud adalah seekor kucing milik Daimyou yang kabur. Tugas tim 7 kali ini adalah menangkapnya. Rupanya menangkap kucing itu tidak semudah yang Naruto bayangkan. Entah sudah berapa kali wajah dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain kena sasaran cakar. Sialnya, Kakashi seperti berniat balas dendam dengan mengorbankan dirinya.

"Apa rubah siap menerkam?"

"Atau masih takut?"

"Atau-" "-RUBAH SIAP MENGAMUK!"

Kesal, Naruto kelepasan berteriak. Ia berkedip pelan ketika targetnya kaget dan kembali melarikan diri.

"Yak, kau membuatnya takut."

"Misi D. Kesusahan? Ckckck..."

"Aku kecewa Naru-" "-DIAM!"

Naruto mendengus kecil. Ia mencabut alat komunikasi dan menghancurkannya begitu saja. Naruto sudah jengah. Gadis itu mengendap-endap ke tempat dimana kucing bernama Tora itu berada. Merasa tempat ini takkan terjangkau tinjauan Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Kakashi, gadis itu menyeringai kecil.

'Kau yang memaksaku Tora.'

Setelah memasang beberapa insou dengan cepat, Naruto mengoleskan darahnya di tanah. Perlahan darah itu membentuk pola segel, semakin kelam dan menghitam, pada akhirnya melesat cepat dan merambat pada tubuh Tora. Kucing itu mendadak diam seperti batu.

'Kena, kau kucing!'

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika si Kucing berlari ke arahnya, lalu lompat pada gendongan Naruto. _Yeah! Misi sukses! _

"Waktunya melapor!"

"Hiee? Jinak banget?"Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya, disusul Sasuke dan guru pembimbing mereka.

"Aku curiga, rubah nakal. Apa yang kau lakukan hee?"

"Sudahlah ayam! Yang penting selesai! Ayo melaporr!"

'Persetan dengan misi _rank_-C! Aku sudah bosan! Maaf, Kurama-_nii_...'

.

.

.

"Tora!"

'Ugh...'

Tim tujuh membatin miris melihat Tora langsung dipeluk ganas oleh majikannya. Pantas saja dia kabur! Majikannya saja seseram itu.

"Bagus seperti biasa. Kali-" "-Hokage-_jii_! Berikan misi tingkat selanjutnya! Aku bosan dengan misi rendahan!"

"Naruto! Maaf Hokage-_sama_."

Kakashi men_deathglare_ Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar bosan dengan misi D! Ayolah! Mereka sudah melakukan berbagai misi yang terlampau mudah! Mencabut tanaman, membersihkan sampah, tenaga bantuan di Konoha, dan yang lainnya. Diam-diam Naruto curiga, jika Kakashi malas mencari misi yang tepat untuk mereka. Padahal tim lain sudah merayap misi C untuk mengurusi bandit-bandit dan serangkainya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat dua sahabatnya setuju.

"Hmm...Ada satu misi C untuk kalian."

Perkataan Hiruzen bagai sebuah mantra untuk membuat Naruto terlonjak kegirangan. Gadis itu ber"_Yes!_"-"_Yes!_"-ria. Lalu mengajak Sasuke maupun Sakura bertos. Kakashi hanya memutar bola mata melihatnya.

"Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk!"tepat dengan perkataan Hiruzen ini, pintu ruang Hokage terbuka, masuklah seorang pria tua yang berasal dari Nami no kuni.

"Ini? Kau menyuruh bocah-bocah tengik ini mengawalku? Kau pasti bercanda, Sandaime!" Tazuna memprotes tidak terima. Membuat tiga sosok yang dibilang bocah tengik mulai naik tempramen.

"Apa boleh buat." Hiruzen menjawabnya dengan santai. Kakek dari Konohamaru itu menghisap cerutunya pelan.

"Aku tidak terima! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak becus?"Tazuna masih mempertahankan argumennya, ingin tim 7 diganti.

"Kau pasti tahu konsekuensinya." Tazuna bungkam. Naruto nyaris menertawakan pria paruh baya itu kalau saja Kakashi tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, juga dua sahabatnya sudah mendelik-memperingatkan.

"Baiklah! Kalian kutunggu di gerbang jam dua. Permisi."

"Banyak hal yang harus disiapkan _ne_?_ Ikke_, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Kakashi mendesah pasrah saat Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang tanpa pamit. _Yeah..._dia sudah pernah menghadapi sifat tidak sopan muridnya dalam tahap lebih parah. Tatapannya teralih pada Sakura yang nampak diam menunduk.

'Cemburu eh?'

"_Aa_...Aku juga harus bersiap. Permisi Hokage-sama, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

_**Cklek...Blam!**_

Hening sesaat.

Kakashi mendesah pelan. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia ingin membicarakan ini dengan Hiruzen. Kira-kira, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hiruzen?

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kakashi?"tanya Hiruzen seakan mengerti penyebab Kakashi masih ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto."

"...Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini soal Naruto. _Databook_ yang kuterima tentangnya nyaris keliru kecuali nomor registrasinya." Hiruzen mulai tertarik. Tangannya yang semula memegang pena berhenti bergerak. Matanya membalas tatapan Kakashi, mengizinkan Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau ingat penelitian beberapa tahun lalu. Tentang **Hiraishin**?" Kakashi mengajak Hiruzen mengingat saat-saat setelah kematian Minato.

"Hmm..."

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia ingat! Saat-saat dimana mereka berharap agar tekhnik tersebut bisa dipelajari dan dikuasai oleh generasi Konoha yang tersisa. Namun, biar mereka sudah membaca catatan Minato, tak ada satupun yang bisa menjabarkan segel_ time-travel_ itu. Biar sudah digambar semirip mungkin, hal tersebut berakhir menjadi guratan tak berguna. Kira-kira, apa hubungan Hiraishin dengan Naruto?

"Di Konoha, bahkan negara dan desa lain, pengguna _fuuinjutsu_ sangatlah jarang. Kalaupun ada, rata-rata hanya menguasai apa yang sudah umum dan diturunkan secara turun-temurun, berhubung masternya adalah klan Uzumaki yang tandas akibat Iwa-Kumo-Kiri. _Academy_ hanya menyampaikan teori, tanpa praktikumnya. Untuk itu, apa yang kau pikirkan jika ada shinobi yang berhasil menguasai **Hiraishin**?"ujar Kakashi. Sedikit berteka-teki.

"Hmm...Naruto? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan jika klan Uzumaki sekalipun, tidak banyak yang bisa membaca dan menyalin formula _fuuin_."Hiruzen bergumam tak yakin. Kalau memang maksud Kakashi adalah Naruto, berarti gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pria itu bisa saja percaya, namun ayolah! Naruto bahkan baru sebulan yang lalu jadi genin!

"Mungkin aku salah kira. Apa kau membicarakan oranglain, Kakashi?"Lanjut Hiruzen bertanya.

"Tidak. Naruto memang memakai **Hiraishin**, aku yakin dan aku kenal dengan kunai unik itu Sandaime-_sama_. Nyaris seperti **shunshin**, tapi jika memang itu **shunshin**, aku bisa sedikit membaca sisa gerakannya. Tapi ini dia tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, tepat saat kunai itu baru kuhindari. Sepertinya kita mendapat _prodigy_ Uzumaki di sini."Kakashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Mungkin Minato sengaja membuat **Hiraishin** hanya bisa dipakai Naruto." Hiruzen masih terlihat ragu.

"Awalnya kukira begitu. Tapi tadi secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat ada guratan kehitaman pada kaki kiri Naruto. Terjawab sudah bagaimana ia mengeluarkan kunai, padahal kantong senjata tidak ada padanya." Hiruzen tersenyum simpul. Mau tidak mau kini ia percaya pada kata-kata Kakashi. Akhirnya ia tahu kenapa untuk sesaat Kakashi meminta tim 7 diberi misi D untuk sementara. Rupanya ia sedang melindungi gadis yang dianggap Hiruzen cucu sendiri itu.

"Kira-kira berapa nilai _fuuinjutsu_nya?"

"Aku tak bisa memastikan, Sandaime-_sama_. Tapi kuyakin dia sudah benar-benar memasteri tekhnik _fuuinjutsu_. Apa kau sadar ada yang aneh dengan Tora?"

"Kucing? Apa hubungannya dengan kucing itu?"

Kakashi terkekeh. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Hiruzen tidak menyadari keanehan kucing itu. Awalnya, kucing itu tampak enggan didekati Naruto, bahkan garang sekali pada gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja kucing itu penurut dan sangat lucu. Perlu dicatat, mata Kakashi terlalu tajam untuk tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang kalung hitam kucing itu ada segel fuuinjutsu. Baru sekarang ia melihat ada segel aneh seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa gunanya, yang jelas itu benar-benar mengontrol Tora.

"Kau yakin, Kakashi?" Hiruzen kembali bersuara.

"Ya. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa memasang segel penyimpanan pada dirinya sendiri? Kushina-_nee_ pernah bilang padaku. Hanya master _fuuinjutsu_ yang bisa memasang segel penyimpanan pada dirinya sendiri. Walau memang mengagetkan, mengingat umur Naruto genap 13 tahun, tapi mau tidak mau kita harus percaya."

"Kutitip dia dan Sasuke padamu, Kakashi. Mereka pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Kebetulan. Kuberi misi sisipan untukmu, Kakashi."

"_Yare-yare_... Apa itu, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Korek kemampuan Naruto sebisamu. Tingkatannya, minimal. Siapa tahu dia bisa sepertimu. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ha'i. Permisi..." Kakashi berbalik, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap penuh kerinduan pada ornamen wajah Yondaime.

'_Yare-yare_...'

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chaan_!"

"_M-matte_! Aku berangkat!"

_** Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura agar segera berangkat. Mereka berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah di ujung jalan. Alhasil tiga genin itu pun berjalan bersama menuju gerbang Konoha.

.

.

.

Tim 7 bersama Tazuna kini sudah melewati setengah perjalanan. Keempatnya menikmati perjalanan diiringi obrolan ringan. Ancaman akan bandit atau perampok pun nyaris dilupakan oleh empat orang itu. Namun kedamaian tidak bisa dihirup lebih banyak, ketika mereka melewati genangan air, di bawah langit terik.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, cuaca yang cerah ya! Dari kemarin pun hujan tidak turun_-ttebayo_!"Naruto berucap lantang, mengode. Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

'_Yare-yare_~ Naruto menyadarinya juga?'

"_Dobe_." Sasuke yang juga menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto memberi kode. Dua genin itu beradu tinju, lalu berbalik dan berdiri di depan tiga orang lainnya.

"Sakura, lindungi Tazuna-_ossan_. Jauhkan Kaka-_sensei_ dari bahaya. Biar aku dan Sasuke yang atasi ini." Ucap Naruto saat genangan air tadi berubah perlahan menjadi dua pria berperawakan menyeramkan.

"Hn." Sasuke menimpali.

"_Ha'i_!"

Kakashi yang mendengarnya _jawdrop_. Perlahan ia dekati dua muridnya yang sok jagoan itu. Pria yang tidak pernah lupa memakai masker itu mejitak Naruto-Sasuke penuh kasih sayang**(?)**. Ia mendengus geli menanggapi pelototan dua kepala pirang dan raven itu.

"Berlebihan. Kalian bisa menghadapinya?" Kakashi bertanya.

"_Dattebayo_... Kau meremehkan kami lagi? Mau berakhir terikat?"cibir Naruto kekanakkan disertai sebuah ancaman. Kakashi tertawa kecil menghadapinya.

"_Coming, dobe_."

Sasuke mengambil dua shuriken dan satu kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Kunai tersebut ia bagi pada Naruto yang langsung melesat, menerjang dua pria dengan senjata berat itu.

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**!"

_**Boffft! **_Sebuah bunshin muncul di samping Naruto, membantu Naruto untuk menahan dua _nuke-nin_ yang tampak bermaksud menghadang mereka. _**Trank!**_ Dengan sebuah kunai yang dialiri chakra, bunshin Naruto dapat menahan senjata palu dari satu pria. Sedang Naruto yang asli berkelit dari pergerakan rantai besi pria yang satunya. Mendapat celah, gadis itu memblok rantai dengan cara menginjaknya di tanah kuat-kuat. Tersenyum puas ketika pria tersebut menunjukkan wajah geram.

"Kalian bocah tak berguna minggir. Urusan kami dengan pria tua itu!"desis_ nuke-nin_ berantai. Dia menarik rantainya kuat, Naruto langsung melompat salto ke belakang.

"Jadi urusan kami kalau kau mengancam keselamatannya."

_**Crash!**_ Naruto dan bunshin Naruto saling melindungi satu sama lain ketika dua pria itu mulai menyerang kembali. Naruto yang menangkis rantai dengan sikutnya meringis pelan. Benda terbuat dari besi itu memang tak bisa diremehkan!

"Rasakan!"

_**Buagh! **_

_**Boffft!**_

"Lumayan juga palumu."

Melihat Naruto masih saja santai, pria berpalu yang membuat bunshin Naruto hilang menggeram rendah. Ia kembali melesatkan palunya, Naruto menyiapkan telapak tangannya. Ketika dua hal tersebut berbenturan, palu jumbo itu terlempar. Naruto memanfaatkannya dengan melesatkan sebuah tendangan.

'Kena!'

_**Tap！Byur!**_

Namun tidak seperti yang Naruto kira, tubuh pria itu melebur jadi air. Lalu bergerak dan menjadi tubuh manusia kembali saat berada di sebelah kawannya.

'Chakra-nya terkuras saat melakukan itu. Hmm...'_inner_ Naruto berpendapat. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, melongo sesaat melihat Sasuke malah tampak asyik memperhatikannya walaupun wajahnya sedatar jalan tol. Sedikit merengut karena nampaknya Sasuke ingin Naruto bermain-main dengan dua pria itu. Ayolah! Naruto tidak sedang dalam mood 'bermain'. Bisakah Sasuke membantunya? Naruto belum ingin Kakashi tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam sekejap.

"Hey ayam! Apa yang kau lihat _dattebayo_?!"

"Hiaaa!"

"Naru-_chan_! Awas di belakangmu!"

_**Sraaak!**_

_**Syuut!**_

Naruto dikepung dengan rantai di kanan dan bogem di kiri. Gadis itu hanya diam di tempat, mementalkan rantai dengan tangan kanannya sampai kembali pada empunya yang sukses tersungkur, bersamaan dengan menangkis bogem dengan tangan kirinya disusul sebuah tendangan telak pads perut si rantai. _**Buagh! Dug!** _Tubuh pria itu terlempar, menghantam permukaan tanah. Naruto menepukkan tangannya pelan, seakan puas dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya.

"Yeah! _Ganbatte!_ Naruto!"

'Dasar Sakura-_chan_...'

Melihat dua pria itu kembali bangun dan hendak berlari ke arahnya, Naruto sedikit merunduk dengan sebuah seringai yang terukir di wajahnya. Sepersekian detik sebelum badannya tersentuh, Naruto melompat tinggi ke atas, lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang!"

"Hn."

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah dengan cepat, lalu melempar dua shuriken yang sudah terikat string berlawanan arah. Hanya dengan menggerakkan sedikit string, Sasuke membuat dua shuriken itu berbalik, layaknya bumerang, sebelum dua shuriken itu memutari dua pria dewasa tersebut dan menancap pada pijakan.

"Ya! Bagus, kau membuatku bosan-_dattebayo_!" Naruto menjatuhkan badan dua pria yang terikat itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terhunyung ke depan. Gadis itu berdiri di atas _nuke-nin_ tadi. Matanya memicing.

"Sudah jelas kalian ninja. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban.

"Seperti kalian bisa membuat kami berbicara saja!"

"Itu pilihanmu untuk dilepaskan atau berakhir. Lagipula aku sudah tahu -_ttebayo~_"

'Naruto...tahu?'

"Sasuke!"Naruto melempar kunainya, tepat menancap 2 meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Seakan mengerti, Sasuke menalikan string yang semula ia pegang dan gigit ke kunai tersebut. Melihat Sasuke sudah siap dengan _insou_, Naruto melompat pelan. Tangannya memasang beberapa _insou_. Dari tangannya terbentuk semacam kubah transparan yang menutup dua pria itu dari dunia luar. Gadis itu duduk bersila di atas kubah tersebut. Nyaris seperti gadis itu sedang melayang**(?)**.

"_Teme_!"

"Hn. **Fuuin : Kai**!"

_**Srat!**_ Dari kunai milik Sasuke mulai terbentuk lika-liku khas _fuuinjutsu_ yang tidak jauh dengan kertas peledak. Perlahan segel itu bercahaya, lalu merambat ke string, sampai pada badan _nuke-nin_ yang ikut bercahaya.

"**Baki**."Bersamaan dengan satu kata yang lolos dari mulut Sasuke ini, kepulan asap memenuhi kubah yang Naruto duduki. Tak ada suara, tapi Kakashi tahu jikalau itu adalah sebuah ledakkan.

"_Done_!" Naruto menghilangkan kubah transparan itu dan melompat ke sebelah Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak puas ketika kepulan asap tertempas angin, tak ada apapun. Ia hanya terkekeh tidak jelas saat Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu tadi, Naruto? Sasuke?"tanya Kakashi.

"Kunai peledak, Kaka-_sensei_. Dari Naruto. Segelnya merambat pada media yang bersentuhan dengannya, kecuali tanah."Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. Ia mengambil kembali senjata miliknya. Sementara itu, Kakashi-Sakura-Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam pada Tazuna yang susah berkeringat dingin.

"Banyak yang harus dijelaskan, Tazuna-_san_..."

"Ya. Misi C untuk mengurusi bandit dan perampok, tapi yang tadi Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ lawan adalah ninja."

"_Dattebayo_...Sudah kuduga pasti ada apa-apanya saat dia menolak kita semua. Terjawab sudah..."

"Baik...baik... Maaf sebelumnya untuk kalian. Akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke chapter 9~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yipppi! Akhirnya chap 8 up. Mohon kritik,saran, serta pendapat reader semua ^^<strong>

**Review please~**


	9. Show time!

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

**(Re-question review+A/N)**

Minna! Untuk keleletan update, kali ini Chic comeback dengan 2 Chapter sekaligus. Bagi yang benci Author's Note kepanjangan bisa skip bagian ini dan langsung baca story-nya. Takutnya seperti **shit you **yang ngerasa cerita jadi basi gara-gara A/N kepanjangan.

**Kenapa baru update?**

Haha maaf nih... Thanks buat yang setia ngingetin lewat PM yang sopan ataupun berupa terror(yang bikin Chic ngakak gak ketulungan). Thanks for all support. Buat kenapa baru update, alasannya bukan karena Chic sakit lagi(ogah!), bukan juga karena Chic GALAU. Ini murni karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Kemarin saja Chic baru selesai Pra-UN. Harap maklum, 5 Mei nanti Chic UN. Tapi ff ini akan terus berlanjut kok :D

**Kenapa chapter sebelumnya diberi judul Misi Kupu-Kupu?**

Sebenarnya...iseng. Misi Naruto ke Nami itu berbalik 180 derajat kan? Harusnya C, malah jadi A+ mengingat lawan mereka adalah Zabuza. Nah Chic ngebayangin aja, misi kecil malah berbalik jadi misi luar biasa. Seperti kupu-kupu, awalnya ulat kecil, bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik sekaligus menyeramkan.(menurut sohib Chic)

**Panjangin ceritanya?**

Seperti yang Chic bilang, kalau alur cerita sudah menuntut, word akan bertambah secara otomatis. Mohon bersabar ^^.

**Kapan Kakashi tahu kekuatan Naru yang sebenarnya?**

Chapter depan mulai ketahuan.

**NaruSasu mana yang lebih kuat?**

Mereka punya kekuatan di bidang masing-masing. Tapi mengingat yang tamak kemampuan di sini Naruto, jelas bocah pirang itu yang lebih unggul.

**Buat Naru GodLike?**

Chic gak tahu ini GodLike apa belum. Soalnya baru segini saja kekuatan Naruto bisa bikin siapapun gigit jari kalau tahu semuanya. Mungkin belum kelihatan, tapi Chic buka perlahan seiring jalannya cerita.

**Sasuke bisa fuuinjutsu?**

Bisa. Tapi hanya menggunakan, dan itu pun sebatas satu-dua saja. Kalau soal menciptakan dia angkat tangan. Lagipula Naruto pelit kalau soal Fuuinjutsu.

**Kemampuan Naruto udah master fuuinjutsu?**

Ya. Dia sudah make own. Lagipula Chic emang bikin dia prodigy Uzumaki di sini.

**SasuNaru menganggap satu-sama lain saudara berarti gak ada istilah missing-nin 'kan?**

Haha kita lihat saja jalan ceritanya kemana.

**Naruto di sini seorang jenius?**

Yup! She's Prodigy here.

**Persahabatan di sini hanya SasuNaruSaku?**

Tidak juga. Masih banyak yang lain, hanya masih terfokus pada tiga anak itu. Mulai universal setelah Ujian Chuunin dimulai.

**Apa maksud perkataan Kurama tentang keturunan murni?**

Hohoho untuk itu Chic tidak bisa membocorkan. Ke depannya kurang seru kalau diceritakan. Coba tebak saja dulu.

**Naruto dibikin jadi laki-laki lagi atau permanen perempuan?**

Hadeuh reader pada gak bisa kompromi ya? Yang ini perempuan, yang ini laki-laki. Bisa-bisa Chic buat Naruto jadi bences juga nih!***ehh **Lihat saja nanti~

**Siapa sensei sebenarnya di sini?**

Tentu saja Kakashi lha! Tapi diluar tim 7, yang Sakura dan Sasuke anggap sensei adalah Naruto.

**Apa Kyuubi mengajarkan Naru di mindscape?**

Sedikit. Tapi lebih sering Naruto sendirian. Kurama hanya berkomentar, atau memberi usulan.

**Pemilihan kata kurang tepat?**

Mohon maaf soal yang satu ini. Kalau ada diksi yang menurut kalian kurang pas, maka pahamilah... Itu gaya menulis Chic.

**Apa Jiraiya akan mengajarkan Naruto?**

Sebenarnya Chic agak sayang buat bocorin. Tapi...ya. Jiraiya yang punya andil besar mengajarkan Naruto untuk mengatur emosi-nya. Sekaligus menutup sisi gelap Naruto.

**Apa Naruto akan jadi Anbu?**

Untuk yang satu ini, 4 atau 5 Chapter ke depan akan terjawab.

Apa ada yang kurang?

Untuk **[Ai airin]**, Chic gak suka tomat. Chic itu DOYAN tomat! ***apabedanya*** 'Cause it's my SOUL! ***plakkk**

**[Mizuki Akase+Ritsu Natsuki+antek-antek(?)nya] **Hoho Review kalian tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Justru Chic terhibur, kalian mau mengetik sepanjang itu hanya untuk menghias review ff tidak jelas ini. Domo Arigatou!

Haha tumben Chic tahan dengan bahasa agak baku begindong XD

YOsh!

**HAPPY READING and RnR please~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Show time!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yak! Kau merobek tas-ku <em>dattebayo<em>!"

_**Hup!**_

Naruto mendengus kecil. Ia melompat ke belakang, kembali bersama temannya yang siaga melindungi Tazuna. Belum juga ¾ perjalanan, mereka sudah kembali dihadang. Parahnya, kali ini ninja sewaan Gatou adalah...Momochi Zabuza.

Gatou? Ya! Tazuna sudah menjelaskan semua hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, termasuk tujuan dia membangun jembatan. Tepat seperti dugaan Naruto, kalau ini adalah kerjaan pria gendut bin tamak itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka membatalkan perjanjian misi ini. Namun jika kembali, selain mereka sudah setengah perjalanan, misi ini jika dilanjutkan bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang! Apa mereka akan diam saja? Tentu tidak!

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, diam dan lindungi Tazuna-_san!_" komando Kakashi ini membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Kakashi maju dan mulai menyerang Zabuza. Untuk sesaat, Naruto terdiam mendengar suara dentingan dua senjata beradu. Terperangah takjub.

"Dobe?"Sasuke menegur.

Diam.

"Naru-_chan_?"gantian, Sakura yang mengguncang pelan badan Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam, tak tahu kenapa. Tazuna yang diapit tiga bocah itu menggelengkan kepala-heran. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Barulah Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?"

_Jawdrop_.

"Kenapa malah melamun?"dengus Sasuke sarkastik. Naruto mendelik menanggapinya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sedang menonton Kakashi-_sensei_ _vs_ Zabuza _dattebayo_! Ninja kelas atas! Keren!"

Sasuke dan Sakura makin _sweatdrop_ menanggapi Naruto yang tampak lebih tertarik menonton daripada bergabung bahkan dengan wajah _childish_ seperti baru melihat _battle_._ Dia ini ninja bukan sih?!_ SasuSaku membatin-_sweatdrop_.

"Kau tak mau membantu sensei? Lebih cepat jika kerjasama, ingat?"

"Sakura-_chan_, jika ingin bantu, bantu saja. Aku malas melakukannya!"

_**Twitch!**_

_**Bletak! Bletak!**_

Dua jitakkan sukses mendarat di puncak kepala Naruto yang spontan mengaduh kesakitan. Tanpa bertanggung jawab, dua genin itu berinisyatif menolong guru mereka. Hening sejenak, sebelum Naruto terkekeh. Lama-lama kekehan itu menjadi suara tawa kecil namun menyeramkan jika didengar.

"Hey bocah! Jangan menakutiku!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Tazuna yang mengiranya kerasukan. Dia menegadah, menatap langit cerah. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat seekor burung terbang di atasnya.

'W-wow...'

Tazuna terpaku saat melihat Naruto menggigit jempolnya, menggambar segel, dan memasang insou dengan cepat. Sebelum dua jari gadis itu diangkat, diarahkan pada burung tersebut. Burung berbulu kecoklatan itu seperti tertembak dan akan jatuh, sebelum sayapnya kembali mengepak, dan burung itu melayang dan mendarat di depan Naruto.

"Pastikan Hokage-_jii_ yang melihatmu pertama kali. Langsung tempelkan cakarmu pada kertas." Naruto berbicara, seolah-olah burung itu akan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Tazuna tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat burung itu mengangguk. Ya! Mengangguk!

"Hati-hati."

Setelah menggambar suatu segel pada cakar burung itu, Naruto yang berjongkok kembali berdiri. Membiarkan burung itu terbang, melakukan tugasnya. Sedang gadis itu kembali memperhatikan medan tempur tim 7 minus dirinya dengan Zabuza. Gadis itu kembali mengikih, saat melihat Zabuza tampak kesulitan. Ya! Selama dua pemakai sharingan masih kuat di tahta atas pertempuran, Kirigakure no Kijin pun bisa terlena dibuatnya.

"Kau hanya ingin tahu kemajuan mereka berdua 'kan? Mustahil bagi dirimu yang menjadi _provokator_ agar misi ini selesai bilang bahwa kau malas bertarung."celetuk Tazuna, tepat sasaran.

"Walau sudah tua daya tangkapmu bagus juga, Tazuna-_ossan_!"

**_Bletak!_**

"Aku tak setua itu."

Setelah tersenyum lebar, Naruto kembali memantau medan pertempuran 15 meter di seberang sana. Ia tampak bosan memperhatikan. Jujur, tentu ia ingin bertarung! Apalagi jika by one dengan Zabuza._ That's a great big owner!_ Kebosanannya berubah jadi kekhawatiran saat Zabuza memasang jutsu andalan Kirigakure.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu**!"

Kabut tebal mulai menutupi area sekitar mereka. Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan satu _fuuinjutsu_ untuk jaga-jaga langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Tazuna dilingkupi oleh kubah transparan.

"Kau mau membunuhku?"tanya Tazuna setengah panik. Naruto yang tidak bisa mendengarnya tertawa lepas selama beberapa detik. Tanpa menjawab karena pura-pura tidak tahu, gadis itu berdiri bersiaga dengan sebuah kunai mata tiga yang baru ia ambil dari segel penyimpanan di kaki kirinya.

Hanya dengan fokus, gadis itu bisa merasakan chakra dari 3 kawan satu lawan di seberangnya. Kakashi-_sensei_ tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Refleknya bagus, berpengalaman pula! Kalaupun luka tidak akan terlalu parah. Sasuke? Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan juga. Biar dalam kabut jutsu ini sharingan tak bisa dipakai, tapi reflek Sasuke juga bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu berlatih bersamanya sudah 6 tahunan. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin sudah banyak berkembang. Namun untuk melawan Zabuza si _silent killing_? Naruto ragu gadis permen kapas itu akan baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kabut pekat ini. Jika ini hanya kabut biasa, menghilangkannya akan sangat mudah. Tapi kabut jutsu? Sepertinya jutsu yang dikeluarkan pun harus sama kuatnya. Eh! Tapi pasti lain ceritanya kalau pakai elemen angin. _Ck! Kenapa baru terpikirkan?_ Buru-buru Naruto pasang beberapa _insou_ yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"**Wind Release : High Wave**!"

Naruto bergerak memutar, seiring dengan jutsu angin kuat yang ia keluarkan, menempas kabut yang ada, dan sedikit menggoyahkan topangan badan sosok yang lain kecuali Tazuna yang aman dalam kubah.

"_D-dattebayo_! Sakura-_chan_!"pekik Naruto, reflek.

Naruto kaget saat melihat bahu sampai punggung Sakura berhias luka sayat cukup dalam dan lebar. Warna merah semakin mendominasi bajunya yang juga berwarna merah. Gadis _pinkish_ itu terduduk di tanah, tampak menahan sakit. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke berdiri melindunginya. Dua orang itu masih dalam keadaan baik, kecuali nafas mereka yang agak terengah. Sama saja dengan Zabuza.

'Ketinggalan jauh.'Batin Naruto kecewa.

"Sekarang, apa?"

Naruto bisa melihat, ada 6 Zabuza tiruan yang ia yakini sebagai **mizubunshin**. Gadis itu menggaruk pelan tengkuknya ketika Sasuke-Kakashi terpojok dan terpaksa saling memisahkan diri. Sepertinya pria berperban yang merupakan salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris itu ingin balas dendam atas keroyokan yang dilakukan anggota tim 7.

'P-penjara air!'Naruto membatin horror saat Zabuza mengurung Sakura dalam air yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Gadis itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Bantu? Atau_ _diam?_ Ia malah asyik sendiri dengan perdebatan tidak jelas batinnya.

"_Dobe_! Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_! Kau takut HAH?!"

Naruto terlonjak. Tangannya mengepal seketika. Ketika gadis itu ingin melempar tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke, ia kembali membatu. Gara-gara berteriak padanya, Sasuke ikut terkurung dalam penjara air! _Hiee? Sekarang bagaimana?!_

"Yak! Mereka bisa mati kekurangan oksigen-_ttebayo_!"

_**Hup!**_

Naruto buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke medan pertempuran. Ia meringis kecil melihat Kakashi kini dikepung enam klon air Zabuza. Gurunya orang hebat! Dia harus percaya Kakashi baik-baik saja.

"_Bffft..._Bocah yang ketakutan mulai berani mendekat padaku?"Zabuza berucap. Meremehkan.

"_Gezz..._"

_**Trank!**_ Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza dan kunai Hiraishin Naruto saling bertabrakan. Dua-duanya menyunggingkan seringai khas milik masing-masing.

"Aku tidak takut,_ dattebayo_!"

Zabuza berkedip pelan ketika tubuh gadis pirang di depannya berubah sekejap menjadi diselimuti jubah chakra ke-oranye-an. Dua tangan chakra besar milik Naruto memanjang dan melesat ke dua arah berbeda. Menyelamatkan Sakura dan Sasuke dari** water prison** Zabuza, lalu membuat mereka didekat kubah _fuuinjutsu_ yang mengamankan Tazuna.

_**Hup! Hup!**_

Naruto dan Zabuza melompat mundur, lalu keduanya kembali berlari mendekati satu sama lain, siap saling membenturkan senjata. Namun kali ini, kunai Naruto dialiri chakra angin. Sehingga ketika membentur Kubikiribocho, kunai itu bisa membuat goresan dalam, hingga membelah ¼ bagian pedang. Zabuza mendesis, ia coba melayangkan tendangan pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kedua kakinya, langsung ia arahkan ke perut Zabuza hingga pria itu terhempas ke permukaan tanah. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat potongan pedang Zabuza.

"Pedangku..."

Senyum Naruto melebar. Dia mungkin sudah terlonjak kegirangan jika tidak ingat sedang bertarung. Bagaimana tidak senang? Ia berhasil memotong sebagian pedang menyebalkan itu! Anggap saja balasan atas robeknya tas Naruto. _Yeah..._Untung dia pakai kunai Hiraishin miliknya. Kalau kunai biasa? Mungkin tidak bisa langsung memotongnya jika hanya satu gerakan saat dialiri chakra angin. Harus lebih ditekan kuat. Inilah keunggulan dari kunai Hiraishin miliknya. Sangat tajam dan mudah mengakselerasi chakra miliknya.

"_Hm_?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Zabuza berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu memasang insou.

"**Kunai kagebunshin no jutsu**!"

_**Bofft!**_

Di tangan Naruto, kini berganti menjadi 6 kunai Hiraishin dengan satu di antaranya adalah yang asli. Dia memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain mengambil string dari segel penyimpanan, lalu ia gigit salah satu ujungnya.

Menyadari Zabuza semakin dekat, Naruto melompat 3x2 meter ke belakang, terus melompat menghindari sabetan Kubikiribocho dari Zabuza. Selesai melakukan tugasnya, Naruto melempar satu kunai sampai menancap pada batang pohon 10 meter dari tempatnya berada.

'Kena kau!'

_**Syut! Boffft!**_

Naruto meringis kecil. Ia berhasil menteleport diri ke kunai Hiraishin miliknya, namun sedikit terlambat karena tangannya sudah terserang lebih dahulu. Saat Zabuza kembali ke arahnya dengan cepat, Naruto melempar satu kunai lagi ke arah Zabuza. Tentu saja Zabuza bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

"Mau kemana kau, bocah?"

'Sekarang!'

Naruto menarik _string_ yang digigitnya, yang terhubung dengan kunai yang telah terlempar. Zabuza yang melihat kilat cahaya _string_ tipis itu melompat melewatinya.

"Trik sederhana itu takkan mempan padaku!" ucap Zabuza merasa di atas angin. Naruto terkekeh menanggapinya. Ketika Zabuza mendarat tak jauh dari string Naruto, gadis itu memasang _insou_ pembuka segel.

"**Kai**!"

'A-apa?!'

_**DUARR!**_ Rupanya Naruto sudah menyiapkan jebakan. Gadis itu tidak perlu kaget jika Zabuza bisa menghindar dengan sedikit bekas ledakkan di kakinya. Hanya kertas peledak! Tentu saja mudah dihindari bagi ninja sekelas Zabuza.

'_Next_...'

Naruto kembali melempar dua kunai Hiraishinnya yang terhubung dengan _string_ beda ujung. Dengan jarak 20 meter per kunai, 3 kunai Hiraishin itu membentuk semacam segitiga sama sisi. Menunggu Zabuza keluar dari persembunyiannya, Naruto mengikat 3 kawat itu satu sama lain, sehingga benar-benar berbentuk segitiga.

"Di belakang!"

_**Bofft!**_

Mata Zabuza melebar ketika Naruto yang akan di serang di depan matanya menghilang, menyisakan kepulan asap tipis. Gadis itu tertawa kecil ketika Zabuza menghindari area segitiga kunai buatannya. Pria itu merunduk, hendak menyentuh kunai Hiraishin dengan tangannya. Namun terhenti saat mendengar imbauan dari Naruto yang ada di dekat kunai lain.

"Hati-hati-_ttebayo_! Jangan memegangnya atau..._kaboom_!"

Zabuza mendengus pelan. Ia kembali fokus dengan Kubikiribocho miliknya. Ia mendengus merendahkan ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan chakra kehijauan dari tangannya. Lambat laun luka melintang di tangan Naruto menutup, hanya menyisakan darah mengering.

"Hoho..._Inryou_(_medic_)_-nin_? Pantas saja kau terakhir. Hanya segini yang bisa kau lakukan? Mereka saja tidak bisa mengalahkanku, apalagi kau?" Zabuza berdiri angkuh, benar-benar menganggap bahwa _inryou-nin_ selalu yang terlemah di tim. Karena memang rata-rata ninja menjadi _inryou-nin_ sebagai alternatif kemampuan mereka. Padahal jadi_ inryou-nin_ tak semudah kelihatannya.

"Hati-hati kalau berbicara, Zabuza-_san_. Kau salah membiarkanku berdiam selama ini. Lain kali, jangan buang-buang waktu."

Naruto tersenyum jenaka. Ia memasang _insou_ **hiraishin**. Dalam satu kedipan mata, badannya berpindah pada kunai Hiraishin yang tepat di depan Zabuza. Sikut kiri gadis pirang itu menghantam perut Zabuza, sampai Zabuza terjengkang.

'Kenapa...diam saja?'Kakashi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Naruto membatin bingung. Hanya sikutan biasa seperti itu harusnya tidak bisa membuat Zabuza diam seperti patung di atas tanah. Namun kebingungan pria itu terjawab saat segel pada perut Zabuza mulai menjalar pada tubuh Zabuza. _Fuuinjutsu, eh?_

"Kalau sudah begini, mau apa?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya santai mendekati Zabuza. Sebelah tangannya masuk pada saku rompi, sedang yang lainnya menarik kerah baju Zabuza sampai badan pria itu terangkat.

"Hey...aku punya tawaran untukmu~"

"Apa?"

"Kau lepas, berkhianat. Atau teguh tapi...mati?"

Zabuza mendengus kecil. Apa gadis pirang di hadapannya mengancam? _Hell!_ Tidak sopan sekali anak ini! Inginnya sih Zabuza langsung menggetok gadis pirang sok hebat di depannya, namun ia tak mau salah perhitungan lagi. Tidak disangka,ternyata gadis ini mempunyai kemampuan lain! _Fuuinjutsu_! Ayolah! Di masa sekarang mana sering seseorang bertalenta segel?

Yang dibencinya hanya satu. Kenapa segel yang Naruto torehkan padanya mengikat bukan hanya pergerakannya saja? Tapi dengan chakra-nya?

"Jadi?"

"Maaf bocah. Aku sedang dalam misi. Misiku adalah mengacaukan misimu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pusat _fuuin_ yang ia pasang pada tubuh Zabuza dan tangan kirinya memasang satu _insou_ lain.

'**Fuuin : KAI**!'

Sebelum Zabuza mendapat seluruh kontrol tubuhnya, Naruto menendang telak pada dagu Zabuza. Pria itu bisa mendarat dengan baik, namun nyaris ambruk karena efek tendangan Naruto.

"Hanya seperti itu tendanganmu bo-_Ohok_!"

Perkataan Zabuza terhenti saat pria berperban itu terbatuk. Matanya kembali melebar melihat noda kemerahan di tangannya. Apa dia baru saja batuk darah? Separah itukah tendangan Naruto?

_**Syut!**_

_**Brugh!**_

Baru saja Zabuza hendak kembali berdiri, tubuhnya ambruk. Naruto mencoba mengingat dan meneliti chakra seseorang berpakaian _hunter-nin_ yang tiba-tiba ada di atas pohon tak jauh dari Zabuza yang tersungkur. Seseorang yang telah melempar satu jarum medis dan membuat Zabuza mati suri seketika.

"Biar kuurus dia, orang Konoha."

Sosok itu mendekati Zabuza dan pedang Kubikiribocho. Lalu ia melompat ke dahan pohon tempatnya memantau daritadi. Sosok itu sempat menegang saat Naruto tertawa kecil dan ber-dadah-ria.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat pergi atau aku berubah pikiran!"

'D-dia tahu?'

"_H-ha'i_!'

Naruto melengos, memilih menghampiri guru, rekan setim, dan klien-nya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya mengingat Sakura dalam keadaan gawat.

"Naruto! Kita harus membawa Sakura sekarang juga ke rumah Tazuna-_san_ untuk diobati!"ucap Kakashi khawatir. Tidak sadar di perutnya sendiri terukir indah**(?)** luka melintang bekas sayatan pedang.

"Sasuke."

Ketika Sasuke memegang dua bahu-nya dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang telah tergantikan merah darah berbintang.-

'Tidak lagi...'

-Sepertinya kita sudah tahu bagaimana nasib Kakashi selanjutnya. _So..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 10~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Review sebelum goes to chap 10 yaa!<strong>


	10. Grey Blossom

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

**Sudah review Chap 9? Happy read! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk yang satu ini juga :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Grey Blossom<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh...<em>"

Kelopak mata Kakashi terbuka perlahan, membiaskan cahaya matahari pada retina matanya. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur. Ia meringis kecil saat dirasa luka di perutnya masih sakit. Ia menatap sekitar dengan mata sayu-nya. Sebuah kamar, sepertinya kini dia sudah ada di rumah Tazuna.

'_Yare-yare_...'

Mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang membuat Kakashi ingin menggetok tiga kepala muridnya yang selalu berbuat seenaknya jika Naruto berkehendak**(?)** itu. Yah...Mereka paling jempol deh soal membuat Kakashi kesal!

"_Hmm..._"

Efek**(?)** dari memiliki hidung tajam, Kakashi bisa menghirup aroma masakan yang mengocok perut dari arah dapur. Alhasil pria itu memakai kaos hitam jounin-nya, lalu berjalan ke arah aroma masakkan itu berasal. Tepat, ia berhasil memasuki dapur. Dan...

Bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, Sakura, juga Tazuna.

"Kaka-_sensei_! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn. _Ohayou_, _sensei_."

"Duduklah Kakashi, putriku sedang memasak sarapan."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sebelah Tazuna. Matanya yang tertutup sebelah menatap Sasuke-Sakura dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Pria itu tertawa dalam hati saat Sakura menyikut pelan Sasuke yang acuh-tak-acuh. Tapi tatapannya berubah bingung saat melihat Sakura baik-baik saja, tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Padahal luka di perutnya lebih ringan, kenapa Sakura yang duluan sembuh? Wah...diam-diam Kakashi curiga.

"Apa ada _inryou-nin_ hebat yang berpapasan dengan kita? Dia dendam padaku dan memilih membalut _manual_ luka-ku? Dia tidak ingin kemampuannya kuketahui sehingga menyuruh rekannya sendiri merubuhkanku?"Kakashi bergumam. Tepat sasaran.

"..."

"_Saa_(siapa tahu)? Benar 'kan? Jadi, kemana si pirang itu pergi?"

Hening.

"Sejak kapan?"

Sakura menyerah.

"_Hah_... Kemarin, begitu sampai dia langsung menghilang tanpa pamit."

Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua menyisakan kepulan asap. Tazuna angkat bahu tak peduli, Sakura menempelkan pipinya di meja makan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

'Bawa dia kembali, sensei...'

.

.

.

"Hei..."

"Bangun..."

"Bocah!"

"Bangun!"

Naruto melenguh pelan saat badannya diguncang pelan. Sedikit merutuk ketika silaunya mentari terpaksa membuatnya membuka mata setelah mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Menguap kecil, sebelum akhirnya terpaku dengan mata terbelalak ketika beradu pandang dengan orang yang membangunkannya.

"C-cantik..."terpukau**(?)** dengan paras sosok di hadapannya, Naruto berucap reflek. Mengundang tawa geli dari sosok di hadapannya yang sebenarnya adalah...laki-laki.

"Kau cukup polos untuk menjadi pekerja keras."kekeh pemuda di hadapan Naruto yang memang benar-benar mirip wanita apalagi rambutnya hitam panjang. Pemuda itu bangun dan menghampiri keranjang berisi tumbuhan yang ia tinggalkan hanya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Hehe...Maaf, _ttebayo_..."

Naruto berdiri, lalu meregangkan ototnya yang agak pegal. Ia menguap lebar, matanya merem-melek ngantuk. Maklum saja, dari kemarin sampai pagi buta Naruto masih berlatih. Sadar-sadar ia dibangunkan, tadi.

"Aku melihatmu berlatih terlalu keras, dari kemarin. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Wajahmu tak berbentuk, tahu!"gurau pemuda tadi, masih asyik mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan. Naruto tertawa lebar mendengarnya. Pipi gadis itu bersemu, senang ada yang perhatian padanya.

"Hehe... Apa yang kau cari _nii-san_?" Naruto mendekati pemuda itu. Tersenyum simpul saat keranjang penuh tanaman obat ditunjukkan padanya.

"Tanaman yang kau dapat memang bagus. Tapi ada satu tanaman yang bisa mempercepat penyembuhan luka dalam Zabuza, jika kau mau tahu."

_**DEG!**_

Badan pemuda 15 tahunan itu menegang. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan, tempat Naruto berada dengan gerak patah-patah. Matanya terbelalak lebar, menatap shock pada Naruto yang tampak meneliti semak-semak.

"K-kau...tahu?"gumam pemuda itu tidak percaya. Naruto sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. Mendapat tanaman yang ia maksud, segera ia kembali mendekati remaja lebih tua darinya yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Nah... Yang ini pasti bisa mengobati Zabuza-_san_ lebih cepat."

Setelah menaruh tanaman tadi pada keranjang, Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak ingin ia garuk. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan, mengajak berkenalan.

"Uzumaki Naruto _desu_! _Err_?"

_**Grab.**_

"Haku. Yuki Haku."

Hening sampai tangan keduanya berhenti bersalaman.

"Kau...menolong..._yah_...musuhmu?"ujar Haku sedikit tak percaya.

"Dalam misi kau memang musuhku. Tapi ini bukan misi. Kenapa aku tak boleh menolong manusia?"jawab Naruto enteng. Haku gemas sekali melihat Naruto yang benar-benar menganggap segalanya enteng.

"_Hm_... Bagaimana keadaan temanmu yang dilukai Zabuza-sama?"tanya Haku beralih topik. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, mau tak mau Haku balas tersenyum juga.

"Dia sudah aman kusembuhkan-_ttebayo_! Bagaimana dengan Zabuza-_san_? Hehe...aku kelepasan memakai tendangan spesial."

"Masih belum sadar. Tapi kuyakin akan segera siuman."

"Maaf _ne_, Haku-_san_?"

_Sweatdrop_. Haku melongo melihat Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di kepala pirang itu? Baru sekarang ia bertemu dengan seorang shinobi _fleksible_ dan damai dengan musuhnya sendiri. Bahkan meminta maaf pula! Kalau saja di dunia ini semua ninja sepertinya, mungkin dunia ini akan damai, walau agak konyol. _-Ah!_ Sudahlah! Haku masih banyak pekerjaan!

"Hm. Aku pulang dulu. Cepatlah pulang dan tidur, Naruto. Kau tampak mengkhawatirkan._ Jaa matta_!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pelan, mengiringi Haku yang semakin menjauh darinya dan hilang di balik pepohonan lebat. Gadis itu menyeringai kecil, sembari menopang dagunya. Sebuah kekehan tidak jelas ia keluarkan.

'Kirigakure ya? Sepertinya asyik sedikit mengukir kertas. _Khukhu~_ Kurama-_nii_! Kau pasti tertarik dengan rencana baruku!'batin gadis itu-tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Oh ya... Rompi-ku mana?"

Naruto yang memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah Tazuna**-gak nahan ngantuk-**mencari rompi oranye kesayangannya yang dari kemarin ia buka dan simpan di bawah pohon. Sedikit merengut karena tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Badannya terpaku ketika menyadari ada sebuah chakra tak asing di atas pohon dimana rompinya semula berada.

"Kau mencari ini?"

_**Hup! Tap!**_

"K-kaka-_sensei_?!"

Ya, pelaku hilangnya rompi Naruto adalah Hatake Kakashi. Pria itu kini sudah berdiri, mendarat di bawah pohon. Naruto memang dobe***plak***. Tapi ia tak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari Kakashi menahan sakitnya. Pasti gara-gara pria itu banyak bergerak!

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu banyak bergerak? Lukamu bisa melebar, _sensei_!"protes Naruto.

"Lalu...kenapa tak kau sembuhkan?"

Dengus.

Naruto melangkah menuju tempat Kakashi berada. Mengabaikan norma berperilaku, gadis itu menjatuhkan Kakashi tanpa hati bahwa perlakuannya itu memperburuk luka Kakashi. Gadis itu duduk dengan tumpuan lutut tepat di depan Kakashi. Tangannya mengangkat kaos hitam Kakashi, mendumel pelan karena merasa seharusnya Kakashi jangan pakai baju dulu.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kakashi tertawa dan meringis secara bersamaan saat Naruto sengaja menekan luka di perutnya yang terbalut perban. Tersenyum geli saat Naruto membuka balutan perban dengan sangat hati-hati. Tampak takut memperburuk luka Kakashi. Benar-benar anak yang manis.

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin?"goda Kakashi. Ingin mengusik ketenangan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Diam saja kau!"

"_I-ish_... Kejam sekali kau pada guru sendiri."

Naruto mendengus kecil menanggapi gurauan sekaligus sindiran dari Kakashi yang dibuat-buat seperti sedang merana. Gadis itu meringis kecil saat melihat luka Kakashi kembali diwarnai merah darah.

"Basah lagi kan?!"sinis Naruto saat tangannya mulai diwarnai chakra kehijauan, lalu di arahkan pada perut Kakashi. Perlahan rasa sakit yang Kakashi rasakan semakin berkurang, seiring dengan semakin tertutupnya luka sayat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dua kepala _pink-raven_ tim 7 tidak berkutik?"

"Jangan tanya padaku! Mereka sendiri yang menumbuhkan sifat segan itu! _Huffft..._"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas Naruto. Melihat gadis itu semakin sebal dan merutuk dengan penuh ke-_childish_-an, Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Dan Naruto membeku seketika. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu perlahan, dengan kepala semakin menunduk. Kakashi yang merasa bersalah jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"K-kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Naruto? Maaf jika aku salah..."

"...Tidak..."

"..."

"Bukan kau yang salah, Kaka-_sensei_... Aku hanya...ingat pada _tou-san_. Apa yang kau perbuat benar-benar mirip dengannya."

Gantian, kini Kakashi yang terpaku di tempat. Matanya memandang kaget pada Naruto.

"Kau..." "-Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku sudah tahu atau aku sudah bertemu, maka jawaban dua-duanya adalah sudah."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Kakashi tampak benar-benar kaget. _Yah..._Naruto tidak berbohong dengan perkataannya. Naruto memang sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya, tentu saja ia sudah tahu siapa ayahnya.

"Kau...benar-benar sudah bertemu...Minato-_sensei_?"ulang Kakashi tak yakin.

Naruto tadinya ingin mengangguk semangat, namun ia jadi hanya menguap saat rasa kantuk luar biasa menyerangnya. Gadis itu menggosok matanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk. Tertidur.

"Naruto?!"

Kakashi mengguncang badan Naruto panik. Dia _sweatdrop_ di tempat saat tahu Naruto tertidur. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat Naruto memeluk perutnya, seakan memeluk guling.

"Aku akan penuhi janjiku, Minato-_sensei_..."

Dengan perlahan, Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menggendongnya seapik mungkin agar tidur_ jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi tersebut tidak terganggu. Pada akhirnya, Kakashi kembali ke rumah Tazuna dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya.

'_Yare-yare_...Kau tenang, Minato-_sensei_. _I'll take care of your blossom_...'

.

.

.

"Hoaaam!"

Naruto menguap lebar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Setelah berhasil menggenggam kontrol akal dan pikiran tubuhnya, gadis itu bangun dan meregangkan ototnya. Ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli saat dirasa tak ada siapapun di rumah ini.

_"Hmm..."_

Naruto keluar kamar, langsung menuju lantai bawah. Saat hendak keluar rumah, seorang bocah masuk dan menabraknya tanpa peduli. Naruto yang memang masih setengah sadar tentu jatuh terduduk karenanya. Gadis itu menggeram rendah. Bocah bernama Inari itu, selalu menekan tombol perang ketika berhadapan dengannya! Demi tuhan! Dia tidak suka ada yang benci padanya!

'Kau tidak boleh membenciku, Inari...'

Alhasil, Naruto menyusul Inari yang pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Tazuna. Gadis itu langsung duduk tak jauh dari Inari berada.

"...Mati."

Naruto terlonjak. Ia menatap bingung Inari yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Tangannya bergerak perlahan hendak menyentuh bahu Inari. Tapi belum satu detik tangannya mendarat, bocah itu menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kau akan mati kalau berani pada Gatou! Seperti dia!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, sukses membuat Inari terdiam._ Dia?_ Naruto tahu orang yang Inari maksudkan. Tazuna sudah menceritakan kisah desa ini dan keluarganya. Naruto mengerti jika Inari marah. Naruto mengerti jika Inari kecewa. Tapi...tak ada alasan untuk membenci ayahnya, maupun melampiaskannya pada siapapun yang ingin menentang Gatou!

"Membela kebenaran kau anggap salah? Lalu apa? Perlukah aku ikut menjajah desa ini seperti Gatou agar kau tidak berteriak dan menyalahkan semuanya?"

"Tak ada pahlawan di dunia ini!"

"_Baka_."

"..."

"Aku akan buktikan kalau pria gendut itu bukan apa-apa! Apa yang dia punya? Uang? Cih! Aku bisa membakarnya sampai habis tak bersisa semauku-_dattebayo_!"

Naruto kembali menggeram rendah saat Inari masih menunduk. Rasa itu masih tersisa pada diri Inari. Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Dia...disalahkan atas perlakuan Gatou yang semakin kejam."gumam Inari.

'Terbuka juga kau!'

"Terus?"

Naruto menyeringai kecil saat Inari mulai mau membuka percakapan dengannya. Gadis itu nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika bahu Inari mulai bergetar. Khas bila seseorang menahan tangisnya.

"Orang-orang memang bilang dia di anggap pahlawan. Tapi tidak bagiku. Dia meninggalkanku dan _kaa-chan_!"

"..."

"Seharusnya dia tidak begitu...seharusnya dia melindungiku...melindungi _kaa-chan_...melindungi_ jii-chan_... Dia bahkan percaya bahwa Gatou akan melepaskan kami setelah kematiannya! Dia melepas nyawanya tak berguna-"

_**-Sret!**_

Perkataan Inari terhenti saat Naruto mencengkram kerah kaosnya. Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia kira Naruto marah. Ia kira Naruto akan memukulnya. Ia kira Naruto akan membentaknya. Tapi tidak... Naruto tersenyum-sebuah senyum yang biasa Inari lihat ketika sang ibunda menjelaskan dengan sabar tentang pengorbanan ayahnya. Dan matanya...berkaca-kaca, menyembunyikan kilat tajam yang takkan Inari mengerti.

"Heh...bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang pengorbanan?"

_Bukan hanya ayahmu yang berkorban..._

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto berdiri memunggungi Inari. Dapat Inari lihat, dua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, meredakan emosinya yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum_ innocent_.

"_I'll show you the real of Heroes_! _Jaa na_!"

"H-hah?"

_**Boffft!**_

Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Inari dan muncul di balik pohon tempat ia latihan, kemarin. Giginya bergemelatuk. Ketika dua bola mata birunya kembali tampak, sebuah tatapan mematikan tergambar di sana. Di bibirnya pun tersungging sebuah senyum terlampau innocent-menyeramkan. Senyumnya perlahan tandas, diiringi tetesan liquid bening yang menghujam pipinya perlahan.

_Kau lebih beruntung, bodoh... Aku bahkan dicap monster dan dituduh membunuh kedua orangtuaku..._

"Salahkan Inari soal ini. _Khukhu_... Seperti katamu, Kurama-_nii_! Nyawa tak usah dibalas nyawa. Jiwa saja sudah cukup. Ide yang cukup bagus 'kan?"

Naruto berbicara sendiri. Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan sampai dua ikatan rambutnya terlepas. Ia duduk bersila, lalu menyentuh segel penyimpanan di kakinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna kuning milik mendiang ayahnya. Ia menggigit jempolnya, lalu meneteskan darahnya sendiri di atas satu lembaran kosong. Tangannya membentuk_ insou_. Membuat darah Naruto bercahaya dan bergerak perlahan, membentuk rangkaian kalimat.

_"-Kurama-nii~-"_ Naruto mengirim telepati pada Kurama.

_"-Hoaaam! Apa?-"_Kurama menjawab malas di seberang sana.

_"-Aku...punya rencana untuk berterimakasih pada pengorbanan tou-san dan kaa-san-ttebayo!-"_

_"-Ng? Bagaimana?-"_

_"-Ingat berita tentang Iwa-Kumo-Kiri dari burung pemantauku?-"_

_"-...-"_

_"-Kurama-"_

_"-Ya. Kenapa?-"_

_"-Aku akan mulai mengeliminasi Kirigakure. Bagaimana menurutmu?-"_

_"-H-hoi! Kau bercanda 'kan?-"_

_"-Tidak, tentunya. Keadaan di sana sedang konflik persaudaraan. Di misiku ini aku bertemu dua orang hebat. Aku tertarik untuk memohon pada mereka.-"_

_"-Memohon? Cih...Apanya yang memohon? Memanfaatkan untukmu!-"_

_"-Fufu~ Bukankah bagus? Aku ingin jiwa mereka, Kurama-nii~"_

_"-Perkataanmu lebih mirip seperti malaikat kematian, tahu!-"_

_"-Haha...Anggap saja rasa terimakasihku karena mereka bisa membuat kaa-san berada di Konoha. Bukankah lebih menarik jika di tanganku bukan hanya Konoha?-"_

_"-Dasar kau ini! Memang apa yang mau bocah seperti kau lakukan?-"_

_"-Kuberitahu jika sudah berhasil. Jaa!-"_

_"-W-woy!-"_

Naruto mengabaikan telepati lanjutan dari Kurama. Ia mendengus pelan. Rompi yang dipakai olehnya dilepas. Lalu gadis itu menatap lurus ke langit cerah.

"Legenda baru akan segera di mulai. Uzumaki akan kembali mengudara. Kupastikan siapapun yang terlahir dari marga itu takkan menyesal."

_Dan kalian yang pernah berurusan dengannya...Akan kubuat merasa bersalah..._

.

.

.

Di sisi lain hutan yang berada di kawasan Nami,_ team_ 7 tampak sedang beristirahat. Mereka baru saja berlatih-lebih tepatnya dilatih oleh guru pembimbing. Kakashi dekat Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura agak jauh menyender di pohon lain.

"Sasuke...semua yang kau ceritakan...benar adanya?"

"Hn. Seperti yang selama sparring kujelaskan padamu. Kurang lebih seperti itulah tingkatan Naruto."

"Benar-benar...Tak salah ayahnya adalah_ Kiiroi Senkou_..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, mengakhiri diskusinya dengan Kakashi mengenai kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bukan maksud membuat orang-orang tahu. Tapi Sasuke ingin Naruto segera keluar dari benteng pertahanannya, dan menunjukkan siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat Kakashi diam menerawang.

"Kaka-_sensei_?"

"...Kelemahannya? Apa dia memiliki kelemahan?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Tak ada orang yang lebih unggul dalam segala hal di dunia ini. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Lalu...kau tahu?"

Sasuke beranjak dan meregangkan ototnya pelan. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi Kakashi tahu dibaliknya ada sebuah senyum hangat. Dilihat dari bagaimana dua langit malam itu menerawang ke atas langit.

"Kalau aku tahu memang kenapa?"

Dan pemuda itu mulai melompati dahan pohon, meninggalkan Kakashi yang melongo.

'_Yare-yare_...Pantas saja Sandaime-_sama_ menyatukan mereka berdua dalam satu kelompok.'

"Menjaga mereka? Atau dijaga mereka nih?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Entah kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan ini. Sandaime-_sama_ benar-benar bisa menarik grey blossom. Tak salah dia dipercaya menjadi seorang Hokage sampai saat ini.

'_Grey blossom_, huh?'

_Yeah...Something like that._

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chap 11~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh dua chap beres! Buat chap 11, jangan terlalu berharap sama Chic yaa! Ini Chic ke warnet kebetulan ortu lagi pergi, Kakak ada acara di sekolahnya. Hoho ngumpet wkwk!<strong>

**Do'ain aja sebelum UN Chic bisa update :D**

**Kalo gak sempet yaaa...SAMPAI JUMPA DUA MINGGU LAGI :D**

**Adios!**

**Sign,**

**Chic White**


	11. Not all about power, but respect

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings **

**NB : **

**"BIJUU BERBICARA" **

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Not all about power, but respect<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Fire Style : Hell Dragon!" <strong>

_**Wuzzzz! **_

_**DUARRR!**_

Kawah berdiameter cukup lebar sukses terlihat ketika asap bekas ledakkan dari jutsu elemen api itu menipis. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri terengah di tengah kawah tersebut. Ya, dia Naruto. Dan dialah penyebab keburuk-rupaan lingkungan sekitar. Untung dia berlatih di tengah hutan. Kalau tidak? _Uh..._Binatang malam yang biasanya sudah mengadakan orkes pun membisu ketakutan atas berbagai efek suara yang belum juga berhenti sejak Naruto memulai latihan keterlaluannya.

"Kau tak bilang bisa katon, Naruto." Naruto membeku mendengar suara baritone yang belakangan menghiasi harinya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber chakra yang baru disadarinya, ia bisa melihat sosok guru pembimbingnya sedang bersidekap. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Kakashi di sana. Atau...sensornya sudah terbiasa dengan chakra Kakashi sampai-sampai insting tajamnya akan bahaya tidak bereaksi. _Siapa yang tahu?_

"...Kakashi_-sensei_?"

"Yo."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu melangkah santai ke arah rompi miliknya lalu memakainya. Barulah setelah itu ia menuju sang guru yang siap diekori. Hanya dengan lirikkan mata Kakashi pun Naruto mengerti, Kakashi ingin dia kembali. _Sudah malam sih!_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

Di depan rumah Tazuna, Kakashi berhenti, spontan membuat gadis yang mengekor langkahnya ikut berhenti. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kakashi. Naruto hanya menatapnya bisu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecut.

"Besok, jangan gegabah. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan dari seorang _master fuuinjutsu, sensei_?"

'Justru yang kukhawatirkan adalah mencoloknya _fuuinjutsumu_!'

Keheningan sempat melanda dua guru-murid itu. Naruto memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil kunai spesial miliknya. Lalu ia serahkan pada Kakashi yang membeku-_shock_. Sedikit mengekeh saat Kakashi ragu-ragu menerimanya.

"K-kunai...Minato-_sensei_?"gumam Kakashi ragu. Naruto mendengus keras mendengarnya.

"Enak saja! Punya _tou-san_ kusimpan di kamar, _dattebayo_! Ini buatanku sendiri. Segelnya juga bukan hanya untuk segel Hiraishin seperti milik Yondaime. Punyaku punya keunggulan lain, _bweeek_**(insert :p here)**!"protes Naruto agak childish. Kakashi menanggapinya dengan tepukkan pelan pada puncak kepala si gadis.

"Sudah ah! Besok tepat peresmian jembatan. 7 hari kita di sini. Aku duluan, Kaka-_sensei_!"

"Tunggu Naruto!"

"_Ng_? Apa?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku minum teh? Yang lain sudah tidur..."

Naruto menatap Kakashi curiga. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan mengiyakan ajakan Kakashi. Dan ia tak tahu, bahwa ia akan menyesal melakukannya...

**. Keesokan harinya. Up tengah hari. .**

"Niat banget sih bikin aku gak tarung!"umpatan ini berkali-kali keluar dari mulut Naruto. Gadis itu terus mengoptimalkan laju larinya yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kelelahan. Apalagi terik mentari mulai nakal menarik peluhnya keluar dari persembunyian. Tapi tidak peduli dengan sudah berapa lama ia berlari, gadis itu tetap menggerakkan penopang tubuhnya.

"Kugampar juga dia nantinya! _Ck_! Pasti teh tadi malam dicampur serbuk obat tidur!"

_Hoo_ ternyata Naruto mengumpat tidak jelas begini karena _Kami-sama_ sedang tidak ingin memberinya keberuntungan. Ternyata, Kakashi sengaja memasukkan obat tidur pada teh Naruto. Pantas saja Naruto ragu-ragu meminumnya! _Poor you~ _

_'_Hiraishin? Jangan? _Arrrgh_! Kalau dipakai sayang juga! Tapi kalau tidak...? Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa?!' Rupanya selain mengumpat dari luar, Naruto juga mengadakan perang batin. _Ckckck..._Kepala pirang satu ini memang sulit ditebak jalan pikirnya. **(Naru : Itu sih lu thor!)**

"_I-ish..._?"

Naruto meringis pelan ketika tangannya tiba-tiba terasa perih. Ia berhenti dan menatap telapak tangannya itu. Mengernyit, melihat tanda segel miliknya hancur. Ia mengingat-ingat di mana ia meninggalkan kunai Hiraishin. Ketika sudah mendapat kepastian, tanpa tunggu lama ia berbalik haluan. Dan berlari ke rumah Tazuna.

'Hiaaah! Aku harus cepat!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"L-lari, Inari...La-lari!"

Di rumah Tazuna, seperti spekulasi Naruto, terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Empat anak buah Gatou menyerang dan memporak-porandakan rumah Tazuna. Inari hanya bisa menangis sembari menggoyang pelan badan ibunya yang bersimbah darah.

"_K-kaa_..._chan_..."

"C-cepat lari!"

"Tidak mau! _Hiks..._"

"_Fufufu~_ Bocah...Apa kau mau menyusul ayahmu di alam sana?"

Tsunami, ibu dari Inari itu menggeram pelan. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah untuk merangkul anaknya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan darahnya yang ikut mengotori baju sang anak. Ia mencoba menenangkan buah hatinya yang ketakutan gara-gara empat orang anak buah dari pria biadab itu.

"Hahaha! Seperti kata Gatou. Kalau kita tidak menemukan apapun, maka bunuh saja mereka."

Empat orang yang memegang berbagai macam senjata itu menyeringai kejam. Satu di antaranya maju dan mendekati Tsunami-Inari dengan langkah pelan. Samurai di tangannya sudah siap diayunkan untuk meregang nyawa siapapun yang ada di hadapannya._** Syuut!**_

_**Wuzzzh! Tak!**_

Namun, sebuah kilatan kuning muncul di hadapannya, bersamaan dengan tertangkisnya samurai itu dengan kunai mata tiga.

"N-naruto-_nee_!"

"Maaf terlambat, Inari-_chan_! Pahlawan selalu datang terlambat, ingat?"

Ya. Itu Naruto. Gadis itu menekan kunai Hiraishinnya lebih kuat, sampai samurai anak buah dari Gatou patah. Gadis itu langsung memusatkan chakra medis fungsi lain di kakinya, lalu ia tendang perut anak buah Gatou itu sekuat tenaga. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, pria itu sudah terlempar dan menabrak tembok. Badannya langsung kaku digerakkan, sama seperti Zabuza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis bodoh?!"raung pria tadi disertai ringisan kesakitan. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

"Hanya merusak organ dalammu. Kalau kau tidak segera ditangani, mungkin kau akan lumpuh selamanya jika beruntung. Jika kurang beruntung...Galilah tanah, _ji-san_!"Naruto berkata seakan itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Setelah itu, Naruto membuat dua _kagebunshin_. Satu langsung mengamankan Tsunami dan Inari dari rumah itu. Sedang satu lagi berdiri di samping Naruto. Ketika dua dari tiga anak buah Gatou yang tersisa mendekat, Naruto dan _bunshin_nya memasang kuda-kuda bersiaga.

_**Hup! Hup!**_

"!"

_**Buagh!**_ Naruto dan _Kagebunshin_nya mengelak, merunduk ke samping, lalu melayangkan tinjuan pada pinggang dua pria yang sukses tersungkur tak bisa bergerak. Bekas tinjuan Naruto dan bunshinnya tampak segel aneh yang belum pernah muncul di _scroll_ manapun di muka bumi. Itu adalah segel milik Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!"geram salah satunya. Naruto memasang _poker-face_ jenaka.

"Mengendalikan kalian. Memang kenapa?"

'Cih! Pasti cuma ingin menakuti!'

Pria terakhir, pemimpin empat sekawan itu tampak ragu untuk maju. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Rupanya pria itu sudah menyadari siapa _predator_ di sini.

"Katakan rencana Gatou!"Naruto menuntut.

"Enak saja!"

Mendapat penolakan, Naruto melebarkan senyumnya menjadi seringai. Ia mengode agar _kagebunshinnya_ melompat dan mengendap ke atap. Mendapati pria itu tidak memperhatikan _bunshin_nya, _bunshin_ Naruto melompat ke belakang pria terakhir dan menyikut punggungnya. Badan pria itu ambruk, tak bisa digerakkan.

"Ada yang mau terbuka denganku?"Naruto mendelik tajam, membuat 4 pria itu merinding seketika.

"_Hmm_?"

"T-tidak akan! Memang siapa kau memerintah kami?!" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya, tubuh salah satu dari empat pria itu bangkit perlahan, dikendalikan. Pria itu menatap takut-takut pada Naruto yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Masih tidak mau menjawab?"

_**Gulp!**_

"Kalau begitu..."

"-T-tunggu!"

"_Hmm_?"

"Gatou berencana menghancurkan jembatan itu!"

'Sudah kuduga!'

"Kalian tunggulah di sini. Aku akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

_**Boffft!**_

Dan Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning disertai kepulan asap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di jembatan, Sakura bersiaga dengan kunai, melindungi Tazuna. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup mengkhawatirkan karena luka sayat kembali menghiasi badannya. Bahkan ada beberapa senbon yang menancap di bagian tubuhnya.

"Kakashi... Pria itu sepertinya sudah mencapai batas..."gumam Tazuna tiba-tiba.

Sakura memperhatikan arah tinjauan Tazuna. Dilihat dari jauh pun...sepertinya Kakashi memang sudah mencapai batasnya. Entah sudah berapa lama pertarungan antara Kakashi _vs_ Zabuza berlangsung. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu tepatnya jam berapa sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap guru pembimbingnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei...bagaimana dengan Uchiha muda itu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Manik _Emerald_nya menatap sisi lain jembatan. Bisa dilihat ada sesuatu mirip kubah yang terdiri dari cermin-cermin es. Itu adalah jutsu Haku, dan disitulah medan _battle_ Haku _vs_ Sasuke. Entah bagaimana keadaan anggota tim yang pernah ia idolakan itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sakura terpaku. Sebuah senyum aneh terlukis di wajahnya. Ia berbalik untuk sekedar menatap Tazuna, seakan berkata Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto pasti datang..."ucap Sakura yakin. Melihat Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan, Tazuna menggaruk tengkuknya.

'_Hah..._Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah seperti kalian... Apalagi si pirang yang satu itu.'batin Tazuna, _sweatdrop_.

**~Sasuke's Side~**

"Hosh...Hosh..."

"Menyerah saja kau..."

Haku mendengus kecil melihat Sasuke masih mampu bangkit. Bahkan pemuda itu masih sempat memasang wajah meremehkan padanya. Seakan mengejek bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya takkan bisa membuat Sasuke ambruk. Dia kembali membuat bayangan dirinya di cermin lain. Kini, semua cermin merefleksikan dirinya yang memegang senbon beracun.

"Masih belum menyerah?" Haku menggeram rendah. Tidak heran ia sampai terdesak sejauh ini oleh Sasuke. Dia rekan Naruto hey! Entah sudah berapa banyak jurus yang ia keluarkan. Orang Konoha memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi, Haku yakin di sini bukan hanya dia saja yang terdesak. Buktinya Sasuke sudah tersengal dengan keadaan mata sharingan _off_. Jadi di sini yang menentukan tersisa jarum milik Haku, yang siap menghujam tubuh Sasuke dari segala arah.

"_U-ugh..._"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Matanya memandang datar pada cermin es. Apa Haku akan menembakkan senbon beracun lagi? _Sh*t_! Sepertinya racun dari Haku mulai bereaksi pada tubuh Sasuke.

"_Hmh_... Kita lihat, sampai mana kau bisa bertahan!"

_**Syut!**_

_**Syut!**_

_**Syut!**_

_**Boffft!**_

_**Trank! Trank!**_

'T-tidak mungkin...'

Mata Haku membulat ketika kepulan asap menghalangi pandangannya. Semua jarum miliknya jatuh ke tanah. Tak salah lagi, pasti bom asap! Tapi pertanyaannya..._Siapa?_ Begitu asap menghilang, senyuman terlukis di wajah Haku. Targetnya, Uchiha Sasuke, terduduk di tanah. Sedangkan di depannya, berdiri si bocah penuh kejutan dengan dua kunai mata tiga di genggamannya.

"N-naruto?"

"_Daijobu ka_, Sasuke?"

"_Hn_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayangan Haku yang kembali menjadi satu bayangan saja. Bibirnya ikut terangkat ke atas, ketika Haku membuka topeng dan menampakkan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-_chan_."

"Yo...Haku-_nii-chan_..."

'Naruto..._chan_? _Chan_? _CHAN_?!'

_Onyx_ Sasuke memicing tajam melihat aura persahabatan di antara Naruto dan Haku. Decakkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Apalagi mengingat panggilan Haku untuk Naruto. Ayolah!_ Suffix -chan_? Naruto bahkan selalu mengamuk jika dipanggil manis seperti itu! Sasuke ngedumel tidak jelas, dalam batinnya. _Doushite_? Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Sas!

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"tanya Haku. Agak bingung juga bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa berada di dalam jutsunya ini.

"Masuk? Orang ini**(lirik Sasuke)** memegang kunai peledak buatanku. Aku memang sengaja menyisikan segel _teleport_ di dalamnya untuk jaga-jaga."

"_Teleport_?"

"_Hm_! Hiraishin."

Haku tersenyum lagi. Ia kembali menyelipkan senbon beracun di sela-sela jarinya. Ah...Kalau saja ia bukan dalam misi, Haku takkan mau menyerang Naruto. Gadis itu sekilas tampak kuat, berbakat. Tekadnya juga cukup kuat dan akan sulit didoktrin orang. Namun di samping itu, dia terlalu lugu. Salah memihak/dipihak bisa-bisa dia membahayakan dunia shinobi nih!

"Sepertinya pertarunganmu diambil alih gurumu."

_Moodie_. Naruto langsung bersungut-ria mendengar perkataan Haku. Mengingat perlakuan Kakashi membuat Naruto langsung kembali sebal. Dia bahkan mengabaikan _dimana_, _kapan_, dan _sedang apa_ dia sekarang. Tidak sadar, bahwa Naruto sendiri sering berbuat kurang asem pada Kakashi. _Ckckck..._

"_Gezz_! Keluar dari sini kujitak juga dia!"

_**Syut!**_

_**Syut!**_

Melihat senbon kembali dilesatkan, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Lalu ia mendorong Naruto yang masih mengumpat tidak jelas. Alhasil, Naruto tersungkur di tanah, dan senbon-senbon beracun itu bersemayam di tubuh Sasuke.

"_Ugh!_"

_**Brug!**_

"G-gyaa S-sasuke! _Baka_! Aku masih bisa menghindar!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat Naruto bangkit dan menghampirinya. Sebuah kekehan kecil tak dapat ia tahan ketika Naruto menampakkan wajah khawatir-_lucu sekali_.

"Hey... Su-dahlah..."

"Jangan bicara! Racunnya mulai berefek!"

"Ba-ru ka-li i-i-ni kuli-hat kau sepa-nik i-ni, Naruto."

"Kau terluka, _teme_!"

"Lu-ka seperti i-ini takkan membuatku mati, _Dobe_. Aku bu-kan si le-mah yang harus kau kha-watirkan."

Naruto sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur ke depan. Sasuke berkedip pelan melihat ukiran segel di telapak tangan Naruto yang perlahan menghilang, seiring terbentuknya kubah transparan. _Yak!_ Sepertinya Naruto ingin Sasuke diam dan menonton bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Perlahan, seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Melihat Naruto bertarung, menarik!

**"Sealing jutsu : Doom of protector."**gumam Naruto, nyaris berbisik.

"_Maa_ Sasuke? Aku tak pernah bilang kau lemah. Tapi...jangan merasa senang karena kau berhasil menyelamatkanku."

'Aku diabaikan nih? _Sou ka_... Sudah ada pelindung ya?'batin Haku, setengah _sweatdrop_.

"Siap memulai?"ucap Haku ketika Naruto bangkit. Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius dengan tangan dijulurkan ke depan.

"Sebelum itu, lebih menarik jika medan tempur tidak sesempit ini."

"...?"

**"Yokou...Ambush!"**

_**Wuzzzzzh!**_

Tekanan chakra amat kuat keluar dari badan Naruto. Awalnya Haku hanya menyeringai, yakin cermin esnya akan baik-baik saja. Namun ketika retakkan mulai muncul, ia jadi ragu. _**Krak...**_

'Ch-chakra apa ini?'

_**DOSSSH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CRASH!**_

"T-tidak mungkin..." Zabuza yang sedang beradu senjata dengan Kakashi terperangah ketika dilihatnya dari jauh cermin Haku hancur berkeping-keping. Sebuah seringai yang tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke ikut tergambar di balik perbannya. Ya, dia menyeringai karena...akhirnya bocah pirang berskill unik sudah muncul dalam medan pertempuran.

"Naruto?"kalau ini gumaman dari Kakashi.

"_Sou ka_... Jadi namanya Naruto?"

Sepersekian detik setelah dua ninja kelas atas itu sadar dari keterkejutan mereka atas datangnya Naruto, mereka kembali saling mengadukan senjata. Mengingat chakra mereka sudah terkuras sekian lama bertarung. Tapi...keberuntungan di tangan Zabuza. Kakashi terlalu lama memakai Mangekyou dan terancam ambruk dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Hiaaa!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kembali pada Naruto.

Gadis itu bersiaga. Matanya menatap Haku penuh tantangan. Dua kunai miliknya sudah disimpan kembali pada segel penyimpanan. Kini ia dan Haku saling berhadapan. Naruto meringis kecil melihat chakra Haku terkuras banyak. _Nyeheh...sepertinya Sasuke semakin berkembang. Pengguna kekkei genkai es kewalahan?_

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang?"tanya Haku kebingungan. Naruto melongo, sebelum akhirnya memasang _poker-face_.

"Kau tidak menyerangku, kenapa aku harus balik menyerang?"

'_Dobe_...'

"Hm. Sekedar pemberitahuan. Racun pada temanmu itu bisa membunuhnya dalam kurun waktu satu jam ke depan."

"Seperti yang aku peduli saja!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Sasuke mati? Gara-gara racun? Tidak elit sekali! Tenang saja...Naruto akan senang hati menyisikan 25% chakranya untuk menghabisi racun itu. Bukan masalah penting. Lagipula lihat Sasuke! Dia masih bisa duduk dan membuka matanya. Kenapa Naruto harus peduli? _Ehh?_** _._**

"Baiklah...aku yang mulai."

Haku memasang _insou_ dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya dihentakkan ke tanah, tanah mulai bergetar dan munculah duri-duri es dari dalamnya. Naruto hanya melompat, lalu mendarat di puncak es itu dengan keseimbangan yang luar biasa. Sasuke berdecak takjub saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Haku dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan. Untung saja Haku cepat menyadari dan melompat menjauh.

"_Nice_..._nii-chan_. Kau menghindari seranganku. Tapi...Bagaimana dengan ini?"

_**Wuzzzh!**_

'C-cepat sekali!'

Haku terus berusaha menangkis tiap serangan taijutsu Naruto padanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap terkena beberapa serangan. Puncaknya, ketika Naruto meninju perut Haku sampai pemuda itu tersungkur beberapa meter ke belakang. Sampai kini ia berada 2 meter di samping kiri Sasuke yang terlindung.

"Hanya taijutsu? Kenapa?"gumam Haku pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping saat mendengar tawa kecil dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Perkataanmu. Kau tahu? Naruto bisa saja menghabisimu dalam satu detik jika ia mau."

"Jika ia mau? Maksudmu apa, bocah Uchiha?"

Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat lagi-lagi Naruto bergerak cepat dan menyerang Haku. Ia hanya menerawang menatap langit, lalu beralih pada Naruto lagi. Senyum lembut tak bisa ditahannya ketika mengingat sosok yang menghabiskan waktu dengannya dari _Academy_ itu.

'Ini bukan soal kekuatan. Kau beruntung karena Naruto menghormatimu. Dia tahu kau dalam batasmu... Hah... _Anak itu_...'

"Hati-hati, _nii-chan_! **Fire Release : Sun Bloom**!"

Haku meringis kecil saat dirasa benteng es yang dibuatnya tidak cukup untuk menahan elemen api Naruto. _Ck!_ Tadi dia sudah melawan pengguna elemen api yang merepotkan! Haruskah ia menghadapinya lagi? Pandangannya kembali berlabuh pada si bungsu Uchiha yang tak henti menatap Naruto. Bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa melihat wajah datar itu dihias sebuah senyum lembut. Yang tampaknya tidak disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri.

'Begitu ya...'

_**Deg!**_

"Naruto kenapa?" Sasuke terdiam melihat Naruto dan Haku yang tadi membuat _insou_ hanya diam saling pandang dengan pandangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Belum kebingungannya terjawab, Haku tersenyum dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto ikut menghilang.

"Ada..."

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat ke arah dimana gurunya berada.

"...A...pa...?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 12~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chic : <strong>Yatta! Mudah-mudahan kalian gak bulukan ya nungguin lanjutan cerita abal ini hehe!

**Sasu : **Bagus anak ayam! Lu bikin reader nunggu! Alesan apalagi sekarang hee?

**Chic :** Hehe gomenasaaaai! Kali ini Chic telat karena baru gajian :v Uang yang sebelumnya Chic pake buat beli action figure heheh!

**Sasu : **Kali ini jangan kepanjangan! Reader pada ngeluh tuh!

**Chic : ** Iya Chic tahu. Hontou ni gomenasai buat yang merasa terganggu dengan A/N kepanjangan! Makanya mulai sekarang A/N bakal Chic simpen di akhir biar yang tak berminat baca A/N bisa skip n langsung Ripiu~

**Sasu : **Soal pertanyaan yang berulang hampir tiap chapter, mohon maaf. Karena memang ditanyakan kembali oleh reviewers. Chic cuma ngerasa wajib bales aja :v katanya...

**Chic : **Yang perlu Chic tegasin di sini, mungkin chapter sebelumnya sempat ada unsur SasuSaku. Tapi maaf untuk fans bersangkutan, di ff ini TIDAK ADA sangkut pautnya dengan kemajuan pair tersebut. Chic gak bisa bikin Romancelover makin patah hati. Di sini romance gak akan dikembangkan naik level lagi. Hanya sebatas pemanis genre coba -.- Jadi hubungan yang ada di ff ini pasti bikin kalian gigit jari karena gak sesuai harapan** *ngekeh***

**Sasu : **Soal **Sasuke beneran tahu kelemahan Naruto? **Jawabannya ya. Gue tau dan ini bakal jadi kunci buat ke depannya. ***spoiler***

**Chic : Siapa yang tahu Naruto bisa fuuinjutsu? **Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sandaime, Danzou, Anbu NE, Anbu yang pernah Naruto ajak 'main', Kurama, orangtua Naru, Zabuza-Haku, baca di ceritanya coba**#plakk**, dan tentu saja reader, author, tuhan yang maha kuasa dan Naruto sendiri...

**Sasu : **Coba lu detail gitu dalam pelajaran IPS Chic -_-

**Chic : **Itu artinya kiamat di depan mata, ayam _-_

**Sasu : **Hn.

**Chic : *pundung***

**Sasu : **Untuk sementara sekian dulu. Kritik, saran, pertanyaan bisa diketik kembali di kolom review di bawah.

**Chic : **Maaf pendek. Waktu Chic mepet banget heheh... Chapter selanjutnya Chic janjiin hari rabu, sekalian read online newest Naruto heheh! Kalian bisa pegang janji Chic. Soalnya Chic emang lagi kosong n bisa ke warnet kapan aja.

**Sasu : **And lu gak sakit lagi!

**Chic : **Nyeheh tumben perhatian yam?** *malu-malu marmut***

**Sasu : **Gue masih normal ***kejang-kejang***

**Chic : **Ookeee! RnR please! Keputusan lanjut ada di tangan kalian :D

**Sign Out!**

**Chic White**


	12. Naruto Great Bridge

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Naruto Great Bridge<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah. Di seberangnya, keadaan Zabuza juga sama kewalahannya. Dua pria itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.<p>

"Belum berakhir!"

Kakashi memanggil _kuchiyose_ anjing miliknya. Anjing ninja itu menerjang Zabuza, berhasil mengunci pergerakan pria pemegang pedang legendaris tersebut. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri sudah menyiapkan jurus ciptaannya.

**"Chidori!"**

Kakashi berlari dengan sisa tenaganya, menarget Zabuza dengan _chidori_. Namun, sepersekian meter sebelum tangannya menyentuh badan Zabuza, di depannya muncul tubuh lain, yang dikenalnya sebagai partner Zabuza. Tidak bisa mengerem, alhasil _chidori_ Kakashi mengenai tubuh Haku.

**_Scratch!_**

Mata Kakashi membulat. Angannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun ke belakang, ketika ia menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya Rin, rekan satu timnya. Ia menarik tangannya, mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ambruk, kelelahan.

"_H-haku_?"

Bukan hanya Kakashi, Zabuza juga sama kagetnya ketika sadar Haku menjadi tamengnya. Matanya menatap miris pada darah Haku yang mulai menetes ke tanah. Tapi wajahnya tidak menandakan adanya kekhawatiran. Haku pernah berkata, impiannya adalah melindungi Zabuza dalam misi. Impian Haku terwujud kan?

"_Yokatta_...Zabu-za..._sama_..."

Zabuza berjalan mendekati Kakashi. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, mencoba melukai atau bahkan membunuh Kakashi.

_**Scratch!**_

Zabuza terbelalak. Darah kembali mewarnai medan pertempuran. Tapi, itu bukan darah Kakashi. Melainkan darah seorang genin berambut pirang yang menjadi tameng bagi Kakashi pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum Kubikiribocho menyentuh badan Kakashi. Naruto? Ya!

"_Ohok_!"

Haku dan Naruto batuk darah secara bersamaan. Haku ambruk ke tanah, sedang Naruto berusaha menahan pedang Kubikiribocho agar tidak kemana-mana.

"_U-ugh_..."

Naruto meringis pelan. Matanya berkedip pelan menatap luka dalam nan lebar di sekitar perut dan dadanya, yang masih bersentuhan dengan Kubikiribocho. Ringisannya semakin menjadi saat ia mencabut pedang itu dan melemparnya bersama Zabuza. Tidak perlu Naruto kaget saat Zabuza bisa mendarat sempurna. Ia akui, powernya tertahan rasa sakit pada lukanya.

"N-naruto? _Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kakashi membeku di tempat ketika Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum khas yang sama dengan mendiang gurunya. Matanya melotot tajam melihat Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah dimana Zabuza berada. Padahal lukanya benar-benar parah, tapi gadis itu masih tetap berusaha bangkit dan bertarung, benar-benar tidak peduli pada kondisi dirinya sendiri.

"Kuat juga kau..."

"Jangan pernah remehkan Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo_!"

Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas. Ia membuat sebuah _Rasengan_ pada tangan kanannya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di depan Zabuza tanpa pria itu sadari. _Dan..._

**"RASENGAN!"**

_**BRUAGH!**_

_**Prok! Prok! Prok!**_

Tubuh Zabuza terkena Rasengan Naruto. Namun, Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena...fokusnya saat ini ada pada 15 meter di seberang. Matanya memicing tajam melihat beribu-ribu pria bermacam senjata berdiri di belakang seorang pria gendut berkacamata yang Naruto simpulkan sebagai Gatou. Pria itulah yang bertepuk tangan ketika Zabuza sukses terkena Rasengan. _Ada apa ini? Apa ini yang dimaksudkan oleh anak buah Gatou yang ada dalam kendalinya?_

"Bagus, Konoha. Kau membuat pekerjaanku semakin mudah. Bunuh Zabuza dan pengikutnya itu."Gatou tertawa maniak. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Simple. Gatou-_sama _tidak mau membuang uang untuk membayar dua orang itu. Mereka sudah tepar. Rekanmu tidak berdaya. Mau apa kau sekarang, bocah?!"sahut salah satu pria.

Tunggu! Naruto berfikir...berfikir... Sepertinya di sini Gatou mengkhianati ninja yang disewanya. _Hell_..._dasar tamak! _Seharusnya Naruto memikirkan kemungkinan apa-apa saja yang akan Gatou lakukan dengan gudang harta kotornya itu. Namun memang tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya kalau dua orang asal Kirigakure yang Naruto kagumi itu akan dikhianati oleh klien mereka. _Ck!_

"S-sial...Pria itu!"

Naruto bisa mendengar Zabuza menggeram penuh emosi. Tatapan pria itu terarah pada Haku, lalu beralih ke sisi lain jembatan.

"Hoy bocah...Tazuna."

"..._Hah_?"

Dengan susah payah, Zabuza menunjuk ke arah Tazuna berada, Naruto mengikuti tunjukkannya. Matanya sukses terbelalak melihat Sakura kesulitan melindungi Tazuna. Gadis itu kembali meringis saat dirasa perih pada lukanya semakin menjadi.

"H-hoi?"

'_Dosu_?'

Naruto mendengus kecil. Badannya seketika diselubungi jubah chakra. Dari badannya, keluar 6 tangan chakra yang menarik badan Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Haku, Kakashi, dan Zabuza, juga menyatukannya dalam satu tempat.

**"Sealing Jutsu : Doom of Protector!"**

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika Tazuna kembali memprotes Naruto yang membuat kubah perlindungan untuk mereka. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau mendengar protesan orang. Gadis itu berjongkok dan meraih sebuah kunai Hiraishin dari segel penyimpanan di kakinya.

"Mau apa kau bocah? Lihat! Kami lebih banyak! Menyerahlah kau! Bahkan keadaanmu tidak baik."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Serang!"

"Yeaaahhh!"

"_Saa na_?** Regeneration of Apsara**!"bukannya takut atau menyelubungi dirinya sendiri dengan _barrier fuuin_, Naruto malah memasang pose siaga.

'A-apa itu?!'

Semua yang ada dalam kubah _fuuinjutsu_ Naruto terpaku di tempat. Di hadapan mereka, tubuh Naruto mulai dihiasi _relief_ indah kehijauan dihias beberapa_ fuuin_. Yang mengagetkan adalah, luka Naruto menyusut cepat sampai menghilang meninggalkan bekas darah pada bajunya.

'R-regenerasi? Bagaimana bisa?'

'W-wow...'

'_Dobe_? _Hn_! Semakin jauh saja!'

10 meter pasukan Gatou mendekat, Naruto melompat 5x2 meter ke depan. Kunai Hiraishin ia lemparkan. Namun bukan hanya itu, gadis pirang tersebut juga menggandakan jumlah kunainya sampai beribu. Beberapa kunai ada yang melukai pria-pria itu, namun sisanya berkelit dan memandang Naruto remeh. Salah perkiraan dengan fungsi asli kunai tersebut.

"Cuma segitu saja kemampuanmu? Payah!"

Naruto terkekeh. Tidak satu kedipan mata, bocah pirang itu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Lagi-lagi Kakashi dan yang lainnya dibuat terkejut saat satu per satu pria ambruk tanpa sebab yang jelas. Hanya beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya semua ambruk dan Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapan Gatou.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

"K-kami tidak tahu!"

"A-ampuni kami!"

Gatou membatu di tempat saat mendengar raungan dari beribu-ribu anak buahnya yang tidak bisa menggerakkan badan. Tersangka utama sendiri sedang memungut kunai unik miliknya dan menghilangkan _kunaibunshin_ yang ada. Gadis itu terkekeh tidak jelas, sukses membuat Gatou semakin mundur saking merindingnya.

"S-siapa kau?"tanya Gatou ketakutan.

"Aku?"Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya genit. Tangannya terulur, tidak tahu mau apa."_Ah..._perkenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto. Malaikat...kematianmu... Hahahaha!"

Berbeda dengan Gatou dan anak buahnya yang sudah berkeringat dingin, sosok-sosok yang Naruto lindungi justru terlihat _sweatdrop_ tingkat akut.

"Kenapa orang hebat selalu _absurd_?"gumam Sakura mewakili yang lain.

Tidak bisa dibantah perkataan gadis gulali itu. Memang rata-rata selama sejarah Shinobi, orang-orang hebat selalu memiliki sifat konyol. Seperti yang Kurama katakan. Naruto memang hebat. Tapi sehebat apapun dia, dia tetap bocah ter_absurd_ yang pernah terlahir di dunia. _Nahlho?_

Kembali pada Naruto.

"Ampuni aku! Akan kuberikan semua hartaku di rumahku! Mohon ampuni aku!" Gatou masih memohon-mohon. Naruto tertawa maniak.**(Chic : gak pantes sumpah *plakk)**

"Umm...Bagaimana ya? Kau sudah membuat tim 7 dan Zabuza-Haku saling serang. Padahal mereka orang baik~"

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku!"

Naruto menonjok wajah pria itu. _Poker-face_-nya bertranformasi menjadi mimik wajah dingin. Kalau bisa ia ingin meludah! _Cih!_ Pria tamak yang mengutamakan harta dalam segala hal dan selalu menindas orang di bawahnya tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini! Tapi membunuhnya? Oh..._tidak akan!_ Naruto takkan mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh pria yang bahkan tidak bisa apapun selain menyombongkan hartanya.

"Bawa dia ke warga."

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan satu kalimat perintah, dua orang pria yang ada dalam kendali Naruto bangkit, lalu membawa Gatou ke tempat yang gadis itu sebutkan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri melompat sampai ia berada di depan kubah_ fuuin_ buatannya.

**"Fuuin : Kai!"**

_**Wuzzh...**_

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kakashi dan yang lain. Ia duduk bersila, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Kakashi-Zabuza-Sakura duduk dan mendekat padanya. Lalu putri Yondaime itu menumpukkan tangan Zabuza, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Haku di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia sentuhkan pada tangan teratas, yaitu Sasuke. Tangannya berpendar kehijauan. Kakashi hanya mampu tersenyum penuh kebanggaan saat muridnya itu berhasil menyembuhkan 4 orang terluka lumayan parah itu hanya dalam waktu 1 menit kurang.

"Zabuza-_sama_?"

Haku yang baru sadar menatap sekitarnya dengan bingung. Seharusnya ia sudah mati, sekarang. Tapi ternyata dia masih bisa bangun dan melihat tatapan lembut dari tuannya! Zabuza sendiri tampak sangat berterimakasih pada Naruto.

"_Ha-ah_..."

Perhatian tertuju pada Naruto yang tampak terengah. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum, meyakinkan ia baik-baik saja. Gadis itu bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Kakashi. Tangannya berpendar kehijauan dan menempel di punggung gurunya itu. Perlahan dapat Kakashi rasakan energinya kembali pulih. Tentu saja itu berkat Naruto.

"Sudah selesai."

Naruto mendengus kecil. Kakinya ia angkat sebelah, lalu ia gunakan untuk menyungkurkan Kakashi ke depan. Tidak sopan sekali!

"_Pfffth_!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Kakashi memprotes tajam. Naruto yang tampaknya menyimpan dendam atas insiden keterlambatannya ke jembatan ini hanya mendengus tidak peduli. Relief di badannya perlahan menghilang.

"Naruto-_chan_?"

"Naru?"

"Bocah?"

Naruto mendengus kecil saat badannya melemas tiba-tiba. Tapi ketika badannya ambruk, tahu-tahu di hadapannya sudah ada punggung berlapis baju berwarna biru.

"S-sasuke?"gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"_Hmh_... _Interval_nya sudah mulai ya?"ejek Sasuke. Namun Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Hanya beberapa menit. Kau tahulah luka bekas _chidori_ dan _rasengan_ tidak ringan. Tambahan racun ditubuhmu sudah menyebar luas."

"Masih kuat bergerak?"

"_Ng_...Kurasa?"

"Bersandarlah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia bergerak menyamankan posisinya di punggung Sasuke. Tahu-tahu kakinya sudah tidak menapaki bumi dan berat badannya ditopang oleh Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan mengalungi leher Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto. Istirahatlah!"Sasuke berucap datar, namun tulus. Menarik sebuah senyuman untuk kembali menghias wajah Naruto.

"Ayo kita kembali!"

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"SAYONARA NARU-_NEE-CHAN_!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Inari dan penduduk yang lainnya. Kini ia dan tim 7 siap kembali ke desa asal mereka. Sedangkan dua sosok yang sempat jadi musuh mereka akan menetap beberapa hari untuk membantu warga.

"_Dagh_ Inari! Sampai jumpa lagi Zabuza-_san_, Haku-_nii_!"

"Ayo, Naruto!"

Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia kembali berbalik saat sahutan Tazuna tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Naruto!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tahu nama yang pas untuk jembatanku haha!"

"Apa itu _ossan_?!"

"Jembatan besar NARUTO!"

"Ahaha! _Arigatou_! _Sayonara_!"

Tim 7 pun memulai perjalanan pulang mereka. Di depan memimpin Kakashi dan Sakura. Sedang Naruto ada di belakang bersama Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas melihat dahi Sasuke berkerut. Tumben bungsu Uchiha mau merusak wajahnya hanya untuk berpikir!

"Oy~ _teme_!"

"_Hn_?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke bungkam. Matanya ia pertahankan untuk tidak menatap Naruto langsung. Sudah dapat Sasuke pastikan, Naruto sedang memasang wajah menggoda yang menyebalkan sekaligus imut secara bersamaan. Menatapnya sama saja menghancurkan_ image_-Uchiha! _Hiee?_

"Sasu-_nii_~"

_**Blush!**_

"J-jangan panggil aku seperti itu Naruto!"

"Hoo~ Kenapa Sasu-**_nii_**?~"

_**BLETAK!**_

"_ITTAI_! AKU CUMA INGIN TAHU!"

"Berisik."

"_TEMEE_! Jangan bikin penasaran!"

"Haku-_nii_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, sekaligus menghentikan Naruto. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam pada _shappire_ Naruto yang berkilat bingung.

"..._Hah_?"

"Kenapa kau panggil dia dengan _suffix_ -_nii_?"

Naruto diam. Masih bingung rupanya. Namun wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah kekesalan membuat seringai jahil terukir di wajah Naruto.

"_Hoo_? Sasu cemburu aku memanggilnya begitu?"

_**Blush.**_

"H-hah? Gak. _G-R_." Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berjalan.

"Hoooooo masaaa?"Naruto terus menggoda Sasuke dan sesekali menyenggolnya pelan. Tertawa lepas saat Sasuke makin risih dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Haku-_nii_~ Haku-_nii_~ Haku-_nii_~"

"HENTIKAN _DOBE_!"

"Wahahaha! _Susano'o_ Sasuke keluar! Gyahahaha! Aku takuu~~t~"

_**TWITCH!**_

_**BLETAK!**_

"ITTAI!"

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

"_Hfffth_..."

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat cekcok tidak jelas. Kakashi ingin sekali tertawa lepas. Namun Kakashi tahu jika ia tertawa Naruto dan Sasuke pasti langsung pura-pura jaim. Seakan tidak ada perdebatan tak bermutu itu di antara mereka.

"Kakashi-_sensei_..."gumaman dari Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dari dua muridnya yang lain menjadi pada gadis _pinkish_ itu. Ia terkekeh melihat Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Aku...sudah kalah dari awal ya?"sambung Sakura, lesu.

"Sudahlah! Masih banyak kok laki-laki lain yang lebih keren dari Sasuke."Kakashi berusaha menghibur Sakura. Walau ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ayolah! Lebih keren dari Sasuke? Sepertinya Kakashi harus menarik perkataannya tadi. Kalau begini sih...sama saja Kakashi memberikan harapan kosong!

"Benarkah?"tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya."jawab Kakashi tak yakin. Dilanjut pada batinnya.

'Kurasa...'

_** . **_

_**.**_

_** .**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen pernah merasa takjub akan kemampuan salah seorang shinobi desanya. Namun, ia tak pernah merasa sekaget ini setelah membaca profil seorang shinobi desanya! Semua berawal ketika pimpinan tim 7, Hatake Kakashi menghadapnya untuk melaporkan hasil misi kupu-kupu tim 7. Lalu pria bermasker itu menyodorkan gulungan lain yang diyakininya berisi kemampuan Naruto.

"I-ini benar...benar..."

Kakashi terkekeh melihat bahkan seorang Sandaime bisa kehabisan kata-kata akibat Naruto. Yah! Memang cukup mengejutkan jika mengetahui tingkatan asli dari bocah pirang itu. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bisa dibilang ia berlatih sendirian!

"Itu apa adanya, Hokage-_sama_. Dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Anak itu...Juri saat ujian genin itu bukan shinobi sembarangan! Anak lain bisa terdeteksi. Bagaimana...ia bisa menyembunyikan semua itu?"

Kakashi mendengus kecil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa tertipu oleh Naruto. Kecepatannya, chakranya, ketahanan tubuhnya. Semua seakan Naruto atur agar tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Terlalu membingungkan bagaimana semua itu bisa terselubung. Karena berdasarkan _databook_ yang didapat, rata-rata kemampuan Naruto dalam batas standar. Ia hanya seorang genin yang beruntung bisa menguasai rasengan dengan kontrol chakra lumayan kuat. Tapi persepsi mereka semua salah. Naruto tidak selemah itu. Ia bahkan jauh lebih kuat. Benar-benar seorang _prodigy_.

"Itulah kenapa Naruto diincar _Root_. Bukan begitu, Hokage-_sama_?"Kakashi menyuarakan pendapatnya. Hiruzen mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya kembali pada laporan dari Kakashi.

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" Hiruzen memutuskan untuk bertanya kepastian laporan yang ada di hadapannya. Untuk membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Untuk kemampuan basic, aku dapat dari Sasuke. Walaupun sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa genjutsu, namun ia kebal terhadapnya. Katon dan Fuuton tak bisa diremehkan. _Taijutsu_nya juga kuat. Mungkin jika diasah dan difokuskan Maito Gai pun bisa kalah dibuatnya. Semua persepsi Sasuke itu kubuktikan saat melihatnya berlatih keterlaluan."Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Lanjutkan."

"Untuk _fuuinjutsu_, Sasuke bilang dari umur 7 tahun Naruto bahkan sudah mulai menciptakan segel. Latihan terakhir Naruto sebelum pulang, dia meminta Zabuza dan Haku dari Kirigakure menemaninya. Pergerakan Naruto...aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Benar-benar lihai! Sepertinya dia juga mengenal seni pedang/_kenjutsu_. Tapi yang mengejutkan bagiku adalah satu kemampuannya yang lain. Yang tidak kutulis di laporan."

"Hm? Apa itu Kakashi?"

"Medis."

Hiruzen kembali dikejutkan. Naruto adalah seorang ninja medis? Siapa yang mengajarkannya? Lagi...Hiruzen tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tidak menyangka perkembangan Naruto secepat ini. Ia memang tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Naruto...

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto adalah_ inryou-nin_, begitu?"ucap Hiruzen memastikan.

"Bahkan dia bisa melakukan regenerasi. Luka parah dari zanbato langsung tertutup dalam hitungan detik. _Ck_... Apa pantas aku jadi gurunya?"Kakashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa kecil. Sandaime juga ikut tertawa. Keduanya sama-sama menerawang ke langit di atas sana.

"Minato dan Kushina benar-benar berhasil..."

"_Yare-yare_..."

Hening sejenak.

"Seandainya dia adalah musuh Konoha, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Dia takkan menjadi musuh Konoha. Aku berani menjamin."

"Hmm..."

"Baiklah...Permisi, Hokage-sama."

'Selama Naruto masih mengakui dirinya sebagai Uzumaki...tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Ne_, Naruto?'

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Mansion Uchiha, waktu yang sama.

"_HUACHIM_!"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya pelan. Batinnya mengutuk siapapun yang membicarakannya di luar sana. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang membicarakannya, sedangkan dia sendiri kini sedang menyiapkan makan malam. _Huh! Semoga saja bukan omongan aneh-aneh!-_rutuknya dlam hati.

"Apel dan tomat masih tersisa. _Ck_...Cuma ramen yang tak ada!"Naruto menggumam, galau. _Ish ish ish_... Rupanya seminggu tidak berhadapan dengan ramen cukup membuat Naruto galau.

"Ramen terus yang memenuhi otakmu, Naruto."mendengar sindiran ini, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati sosok jangkung Kurama.

"_Hn_."Jangan lupakan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Ah_ kalian datang juga! Ayo duduk. Kita makaaan~!"

Naruto menarik dua orang itu dan mendudukkannya di meja makan. Setelah menyiapkan satu porsi nasi kare untuk dua pemuda beda usia itu, Naruto meninggalkan keduanya.

"Dia yang masak, dia yang ngajak, terus mau apa dia sekarang?"

"_Hn_. Mana kutahu."

Kurama yang selalu mendapat respon dingin menyeringai kecil. Otak jahilnya langsung _stay-on_. Ia menggeser duduknya agar semakin mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar langsung memberikannya _deathglare_.

"_Ow~_ Sepertinya Naruto ingin kau mendekatkan diri dengan _nii-san_mu ini~"

"J-jangan mulai!"

Sasuke sudah mulai was-was ketika Kurama berkedip genit. _Ugh_! Bikin perutnya mual saja!

"Aku merindukanmu, _ototou_~"

"_H-hieee_! NAJIS! NARUTO! TUNGGU AKU!"

Kurama tertawa lepas saat Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya.

"Nah kalo gini 'kan kenyang sendirian nih! Kalian yang lama deh berduaannya! _Khukhu_..."

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .** _

Entah dengan Sasuke, Naruto kini mengendap di bawah temaram bulan. Bukan karena ia tak mau makan, melainkan karena sensornya merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sekitar mansion. Benar saja! Setelah ia ikuti chakra itu, dia kini berada di atap rumah Uchiha Kagami, alias rumah Shishui. Darimana Naruto tahu ini rumah Shishui? Dulu Naruto pernah diajak Itachi dan Shishui ke rumah ini. Entahlah apa yang mereka obrolkan Naruto tak terlalu ingat.

"Shimura...Danzou..."desis Naruto tajam setelah memastikan chakra siapa ini. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim telepati untuk Kurama.

_"-Kurama-nii... Waktunya menjernihkan pandangan sang ksatria.-"_

Dan Naruto menampakkan seringainya saat mendapat balasan telepati.

_"-Bahasamu. Cepatlah! Pangeran ayam mulai risau rubahnya hilang dari kandang. Sedang apa kau?-"_

_"-Mengunjungi teman lama.-"_

'Dan kali ini kupastikan dia akan benar-benar menjadi _'teman'_, Kurama-_nii_...'

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 13~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Chic : **Yatta! Sesuai dengan janji kan? Maaf belum bisa panjang-panjang heheh... Tapi seru 'kan?

**Sasu : **Whatever you say, Chic. Btw katanya mau pagi? Kenapa siang?

**Chic : **Heheheh! Jangan salahin Chic yam! Ini salah okaa-sama yang ngilang gak bilang2 tau-tau nge-sms Chic harus masakkin tukan bangun di rumah. Lama deh jadinya. Mana Chic disuruh bikin sambel pula! ***uring-uringan***

**Sasu : **Kenapa ngambek gitu lo cuma disuruh bikin sambel? ***sweatdrop***

**Chic : **Bayangin sendiri sama lu, ayam! Gimana susahnya seorang PEMBENCI pedas harus membuat SAMBAL! ***malah curcol***

**Sasu : **Masa bodo. Bales review gih!

**Chic : **Kejem!

**Sasu : Naru itu Dark atau apa? Kok fleksibel gitu? **Noh jawab!

**Chic :** Ah lu mah -_- Um soal itu Naru di sini Grey alias abu-abu. Dibilang baik gak terlalu baik, dibilang jahat juga gak bisa. Kalo fleksibel sama Haku di chapter sebelumnya itu dia ada modus. Liat entaran deh :v

**Sasu : Naru nanti sama siapa? **Sama gue! ***todong gergaji mesin ke Chic***

**Chic : **Gak bisa gitu yam. Lu itu punyanya Chic...kan sama-sama ayam. ***malu-malu marmut*** _._ Heheh masih rahasia~ Tunggu aja kelanjutannya~

**Sasu : **Kan udh gue bilang Chic! Sesama ayam jangan saling mendahului! ***ngamuk***

**Chic : **Err? ***mulai gugup*** K-kalian review aja dulu ya heheh! Mau lanjutnya kapan? Ditunggu kritik, review+sarannya~ PAIII! ***kabur***

**Sasu : **Gezz! Hah... Oh ya... Do'ain Chic biar lulus dengan nilai memuaskan ya? Gue takut toat gue dia abisin kalo dia stress lagi.

**Chic :** A-ayam... ***berkaca-kaca* **Lu perhatian banget... CHIC MAKIN SUKAA! ***gamplacked by Sasu FG***

**Sasu : **Semua Chara lu sukain, bagus -_- Tapi gak makasih. Gue masih cukup normal buat gak lu sukain ***merinding***

**Chic : **MAkin gk jelas gini haha! Yaudh RnR PLEASE! ***brb ngumpet sebelum Sasu kumat ngamuknya***

**Sign Out!**

**Chic White**


	13. Find Out!

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**R****ate : T **

**M****ainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Find Out!<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto mengendap masuk ke rumah Shishui dan tetap menyamarkan chakranya agar Danzou tidak tahu keberadaannya. Setelah 5 meter tepat di belakang Danzou, gadis itu menepukkan kedua tangannya pelan. Wajah pria itu langsung mengeras ketika Naruto tersenyum merendahkan ke arahnya.<p>

"Setelah men_cap_ Uchiha sebagai klan terkutuk, masih berani menginjakkan diri di sini, kau?"desis Naruto tajam.

"Memang kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kecuali kau mau masuk dalam _Root_, mungkin lain ceritanya."

"Cih... Seperti tak ada organisasi lain saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mau diperintah oleh pak tua sepertimu yang kerjaannya menentang Hokage."

Danzou mendengus kesal. Menghadapi Naruto harus ekstra hati-hati. Salah-salah dia bisa kelepasan menyerang bocah itu. Kakinya ia langkahkan sampai lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Matanya memicing tajam melihat mimik wajah Naruto selalu datar-merendahkan ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, Kyuubi. Tinggal kau yang menentukan. Kau ikut denganku Uchiha itu bebas atau Uchiha Sasuke yang ikut denganku."

Mendengar perkataan Danzou, Naruto bersidekap. Sebuah tawa merendahkan keluar dari bibirnya. Sebelah kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Danzou menatapnya tanpa beralih. Ingin tahu apa saja yang akan dikatakan bocah itu.

"Aku bukan Itachi yang menerima pilihan darimu. Aku lebih senang mengabaikan pilihan yang orang berikan. Lalu membuat pilihan buatku sendiri. Sebaliknya kau..."

Badan Danzou membeku, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ketika ia melihat pijakkan, ia melihat kakinya dihiasi aksara _fuuin_. Sebuah segel yang menyambung dengan segel di dekat kaki Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Oh perkenalkan, **Blockade Rock**. Aku membuatnya karena terinspirasi dari kemampuan klan Nara dalam memanipulasi bayangan. Bagaimana? Kau tak bisa bergerak 'kan? Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, Danzou? Jangan biarkan aku diam terlalu lama jika masih ingin selamat."Danzou mendengus kecil mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Hanya kakiku yang tak bisa bergerak."

Ketika tangan Danzou bergerak hendak membentuk _insou_, Naruto menarik kakinya 5 cm. Terkekeh tidak jelas saat Danzou terlihat kaget atas segel milik Naruto yang jadi memenuhi tubuhnya. Alhasil tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan macam patung.

"_Gezz_..."

"Sekarang giliranku membuat pilihan, Danzou. Kau jawab pertanyaanku, atau mata Shishui-_nii_ kuambil?"

Danzou bungkam.

"Kau hanya perlu mengonfirmasi kebenarannya saja. Apakah kau yang menyuruh Itachi membantai klannya sendiri?"

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau jawab, Danzou-_sama_~"

"_Cih_. Kau tak bisa mengambil mata ini. Kenapa harus kupilih?"

"Jawaban yang salah."

_**Tap...**_

_**SRAT!**_

"Kau!"

Naruto terkekeh ketika tangannya berhasil merobek perban wajah Danzou dalam satu tarikan. Tepat seperti dugaan Naruto, ketika kelopak mata pria itu terbuka tampaklah sebuah mata sharingan.

"Jawaban yang tadi adalah 'ya'. Tak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah mengintrogasi salah satu anggota _Root_ lama."

"Kedua. Kau yang mendoktrin tetua desa untuk menyisikan klan Uchiha. Sampai-sampai konflik kembali terjadi. Benar, 'kan?"

"..."

"Seorang _inryou-nin_ bisa menarik keluar jantungmu jika ia mau."

"_Cih_."

"Perlu aku melapor bahwa di tanganmu itu ada banyak mata sharingan dan kau dibantu Orochimaru untuk menanamkannya? Bahkan tubuhmu ditempeli sel Shodaime?"

Mata Danzou terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin bocah 13 tahun ini mengetahui hal sebanyak itu? _Cih!_ Dari pertama Danzou selalu curiga jika bocah ini tak sepolos kelihatannya. Umur 7 tahun dia sudah berani membunuh beberapa anggota _Root_ di bawah kendalinya! Bocah macam apa yang bisa tenang saja saat dirinya telah mencabut nyawa _seseorang_?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"Danzou menajamkan pandangannya, yang jelas takkan memengaruhi Naruto.

"_A-a_. Kau kuberikan pilihan untuk menjawab, bukan bertanya."

"Siapa...kau?"

Naruto tersenyum mempermainkan. Ia menopang dagunya sendiri, memasang pose berpikir. Gadis itu berjalan pelan memutari Danzou. Sudah terpojok, Naruto yakin Danzou sudah terpojok! Ha! Jujur, Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu pada anggota tetua desa ini. Bagaimana ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu sementara sejak kecil pria ini telah membuatnya diburu anggota Anbu _Root_?

"Ah sudahlah! Lagipula apa yang kukatakan akurat, bukan begitu? Kupikir kau orang hebat, sampai bisa membuat Hokage-_jiji_ nyaris tak pernah bisa melawanmu. Tapi sepertinya benar kata _tou-san_, kau hanya seseorang yang ingin merebut kursi Hokage tanpa sadar kemampuanmu sendiri."

"Maksudmu aku tak pantas _HAH_?!"

"Kau yang bilang."

"Tahu apa kau, bocah?!"

"Tahu apa aku? Yang kutahu, kau tak tahu siapa yang kau ajak bermain, Danzou. Kenalilah lawanmu sebelum mengibarkan bendera perang."

"Kau..."

"Kau memang singa, raja hutan di bawah bayang rusa gagah. Namun hati-hati karena Aku adalah kancil. Jadi, apa kau masih menawarkan agar aku masuk ke Anbu _Root_? Kau tak takut jika..._Root_ malah berpindah ke tanganku?"

_**DEG!**_

"Tepat sekali. _Ahh_... Aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berbicara denganmu. Lagipula aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tapi tenang... Aku takkan membeberkannya dalam waktu dekat. Tak asyik jika kau langsung didepak begitu saja. Lebih asyik jika aku melihat kau seperti ini terus, Danzou-_sama_~"

"_Cih_... Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang, dan aku akan mengambil ini sebagai cindera mata pembicaraan kita, Danzou-_sama_~ Takkan sakit~"

"Apa yang kau-"

Naruto tersenyum, entah apa maksudnya. Yang jelas ketika Danzou sadar mata kirinya sudah ada di genggaman Naruto. Beruntung bagi Danzou karena Naruto mengambilnya secara sopan, menggunakan medis pula. Kalau ia mau bisa saja ia menarik keluar bola mata itu tanpa takut Danzou akan kesakitan. Namun yang namanya Naruto tetaplah Naruto. _Hoo_... Rupanya Naruto masih punya rasa segan untuk menyakiti orang tua. Berdo'alah tanggapan Naruto padamu tak berubah, Danzou!

"Aku takkan mengusik sharingan di tanganmu. Yang diamanatkan Uchiha-Uchiha itu padaku hanya mata ini dan...Sasuke. Jadi, jangan harap aku akan melepasnya. _Jaa na_!"

_**Bofffft!**_

Danzou membatin lega ketika segel di tubuhnya memudar dan hilang, mengembalikan kontrol Danzou atas tubuhnya. Pria itu mendengus kecil, lalu melanjutkan pencariannya tadi-sebuah album keluarga milik Uchiha Kagami. Matanya terpejam sejenak, mencoba melupakan yang tadi dan mulai membuka halaman album sampai terpaku pada halaman ke 10. Sebuah foto berisi empat sosok keluarga Uchiha Kagami. 1 bayi berambut hitam-Shishui, 1 pria-Kagami, 1 wanita berambut hitam bermata biru, dan 1 bocah bermata biru dengan rambut tertutup kupluk yang ada dalam pangkuan sang ayah.

"Sudah kuduga... Uchiha tak mungkin setuju tanpa alasan. Ya, ini memang dia."

'Tinggal memastikan, jika bocah itu memang berdarah Uchiha.'

Danzou mencabut foto tersebut dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang dia bisa. Karena sebentar lagi waktu tidur bagi bocah pirang yang baru saja memojokkannya, tadi. Itu artinya, tempat ini akan dipantau beberapa Anbu. Dia pergi dengan satu foto itu, tanpa sadar jika halaman selanjutnya dibuka, ia dapat melihat lebih banyak foto Uchiha Shishui dengan bocah tadi. Sebuah kenyataan jika ada seorang Uchiha yang disembunyikan keberadaannya dari publik. _Kakak_ dari Uchiha Shishui.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Keesokan paginya setelah latihan, Naruto kembali mengunjungi rumah Shishui ditemani Sasuke. Walau sudah mendapat apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, Naruto masih penasaran tujuan utama Danzou kemari. Tanpa harus susah mencari, Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menemukan album itu. Tentu saja gadis itu membuka-buka album tersebut.

"Bawa ke rumah saja, Shishui-_nii_ takkan protes, _dobe_. Apalagi terakhir kalian bertemu dia lengket sekali padamu."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. Sekilas ia lihat mimik kesal Sasuke mirip dengan mimik wajah Sasuke kemarin sepulang dari Nami no kuni._ Ahh_! Indahnya dunia saat kau bisa memainkan topeng _stoic_ dari seseorang bermarga Uchiha.

"Ayo keluar! Jangan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kurama-_nii_ lagi,"Naruto tidak melakukan pemberontakan saat Sasuke menyeretnya keluar. Karena lama-lama di tempat berdebu dan lama tidak ditinggali seperti ini cukup membuat Naruto merinding. Apalagi Uchiha _district_ ini kosong bukan karena ditinggalkan, melainkan karena adanya pembunuhan. Naruto yang takut _hantu_ tentu saja selalu menghindari tempat seperti ini demi ketentraman jiwa dan raganya.

_Ckckck!_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Naruto tidak berhenti membolak-balik album yang dia bawa dari rumah Shishui. Kurama yang asyik rebahan di sofa seberang Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dari dua bola mata biru itu, Kurama tahu Naruto mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Tadi ia bertanya pun Naruto terlalu fokus pada album di hadapannya itu.

"Berhentilah menatap Naruto seperti itu. Dia takkan memberitahumu."Sasuke yang bosan memperhatikan dua orang yang menemaninya di rumah langsung bersuara. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berkata begitu. Karena sebelum anteng di ruang tamu, Naruto sudah begini dari kamarnya. Sasuke mendesak pun Naruto tidak menjawab sedikitpun.

"_Yare-yare_... Memang kau tahu, bocah?"

"_Hn_."

"Ya? Atau tidak?"

"_Hn_."

"_GEZZ_! Uchiha-_baka_! Kau sama saja dengan si brengsek Madara itu!"

"_Hn_."

"_Otoutou-chan_~ Tahukah kau betapa sayangnya aku padamu?~"

"J-jangan mulai!"

Naruto berdeham, mendiamkan dua pemuda di sekitarnya yang siap kembali bercengkrama tidak jelas. Ia menyender di sofa, lalu terkekeh. Sebuah senyum _innocent_ terukir di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, Kurama-_nii..._ Mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan dari tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, dua orang yang Naruto sebut malah saling berpandangan. Seakan berdiskusi lewat tatapan, bahwa Naruto tidak sedang berniat menjahili mereka berdua. Naruto yang melihatnya mendengus kecil. Ia melempar album lumayan berat itu, tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke dan Kurama.

_**BUAGH!**_

"Khukhu~"

"Rubah nakal!"

"_Baka gaki_!"

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Tangkap!"

_**Syut! Grab.**_

Sasuke berhasil menangkap kalung yang Naruto lemparkan. Sebuah kalung ukir yang Naruto dan Sasuke temukan saat pertama kali Naruto membawa Sasuke ke Uzushio. Sebuah kalung yang mereka yakini milik Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih atas hal ini pada Danzou. Gara-gara pria itu aku tahu kepemilikan asli kalung tersebut dan...kenapa Shishui mengenalkanku pada seluk-beluk keluarga Uchiha."

Setelah itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang ia anggap kakaknya. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak dua kepala merah-_raven_ itu yang akan terjawab setelah mereka menyadari maksud Naruto.

"Hoi Sasuke? Kau sepikiran denganku?"

"Sepertinya..."

'Mungkin...'

"Kira-kira dia kemana lagi nih?"

"Entahlah!"

Kurama dan Sasuke kembali membolak-balik halaman album itu. Keduanya berpandangan**(lagi)**, lalu sama-sama mengangguk setuju.

"Gak yakin...Kau tahu sesuatu, Kurama-_nii_?"Sasuke bertanya tanpa minat. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung milik Naruto.

"_Saa na_? Memang gak mirip Uchiha sama sekali. Tapi ini...?"

Keduanya kembali berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"_Yare-yare_..."

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Lalu? Kemana lagi Naruto?

_Hoo..._ Bocah pirang itu kini ada di depan gerbang hutan kematian. Memenuhi panggilan dari kertas yang didapatnya tadi pagi di balkon. Sebuah kertas bertuliskan _**'Kami tunggu di Hutan Kematian, Uzumaki Naruto'**_. Sebenarnya Naruto malas datang. Tapi ia penasaran juga _siapa_ dan _apa_ yang mengharuskannya ke tempat latihannya ini.

_**Sreeek!**_

"Diam di tempat!"

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Baru juga Naruto membuka pintu kawat, puluhan Anbu mengepungnya. Naruto mengernyit bingung saat pasukan Anbu itu memasang pose siaga dengan katana masing-masing. Kalau_ Root_ yang seperti ini, Naruto sudah terbiasa. Tapi kalau Anbu di bawah Sandaime? Agak membingungkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kau kami tahan, Uzumaki Naruto."

_**DUENG?!**_

"..._Hah_?"

"Ya. Kau kami tahan atas perintah Sandaime."

Naruto sempat membeku. Namun ketika sensornya menangkap sesuatu 30 meter dari tempatnya berada, Naruto terkekeh. Dapat Naruto rasakan ketakutan beberapa Anbu yang pernah jadi korban ke_'nakal'_annya dan Sasuke. Jangan remehkan sensor Naruto. Karena bukan hanya chakra saja yang tertangkap. Namun juga isi hati dan hawa keberadaan. Jadi waspadalah untuk semua yang sedang bersembunyi tak jauh dari Naruto. Karena...

'Hoo..._Show time_!'

...Naruto...memiliki suatu rencana untuk menggemparkan kalian semua. **#mulai berlebihan**

**. Malam harinya, Uchiha Mansion. **

"_Gezz_ dia kemana sih?!"

Kurama mendesah bosan melihat Sasuke makin _Out-Of-Character_ setiap menit bertambah. Hanya gara-gara Naruto belum pulang! _Ckckck..._ Kadang Kurama heran bagaimana dua bocah itu bisa lengket dari kecil. Tapi memang salah Naruto juga sih! _Hobby_ bikin orang terkena khawatir akut.

"Kau membuat mataku perih, ayam."

"_Urusai!_"

"_Aissh_..."

Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat Sasuke. _Uh~_ Adik-adiknya memang lucu! Tapi oke, Kurama tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia juga khawatir pada Naruto. Ia coba saja mengirimkan telepati. Siapa tahu Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

_"-Hoy gaki~?-"_

Dan seperti yang Kurama harapkan, Naruto menjawab.

_"-Hmm?-"_

_"-Kau dimana hah?! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, baka!-"_

_"-Sedang main petak umpet di hutan kematian.-"_ _Siiing~_

_"-...Jangan bercan- -"_

_"- -Jangan menyusul. Jaa na! Ini sangat seru -ttebayo! Kujelaskan saat pulang!-"_

Kurama mendengus kesal. Ia menarik Sasuke untuk mengikutinya keluar rumah.

"_Oy_! K-kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku tahu Naruto dimana. Ikuti aku!"

"_Hn_. Baiklah!"

'Maaf Naruto! Aku tidak suka menunggu sampai kau pulang.'

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Naruto kini duduk di dahan pohon dengan kaki digerak-gerakkan untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Matanya menatap datar pada 3/4 pasukan Anbu yang terbaring tak bisa bergerak di bawah sana. Beberapa dari mereka memanggil-manggil Naruto minta dilepaskan.

"Oy, Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapinya. _Bukan_. Ini bukan tawa meremehkan yang biasa dikeluarkannya. Tapi sebuah tawa khas anak-anak bila merasa senang. Diam-diam para Anbu dongkol. Apa ini yang Naruto anggap senang-senang?

"Anbu-_san_..._Matte ne_?"

Naruto memasang senyum manisnya. Ia puas! Keringat pada badannya sebagai bukti, bahwa para Anbu itu memuaskan Naruto. Biar pada akhirnya mereka ambruk, namun perlawanan yang Naruto dapat benar-benar memuaskannya! Naruto nyaris dibuat tak bisa melawan jika ia tetap bertahan pada kecepatan palsunya. Maka pada detik-detik terakhir tiap perlawanan baik _satu_, _dua_, atau _lebih_ Anbu Naruto bertindak seolah ia terdesak. Padahal gadis itu akhirnya mengelak tak terlihat dan hanya menepuk pelan salah satu bagian tubuh Anbu itu. Dan tepukkannya merubuhkan para Anbu. Jelas saja! Dia 'kan pakai _fuuinjutsu_ yang digunakannya pada anak buah Gatou!

"Kalian yang minta kutunjukkan apa yang kubisa. _Hihi_... Ini menyenangkan, _dattebayo_!"

Beberapa Anbu mulai berpikir, masa kecil kelam membuat gadis ini kurang waras.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Kau sudah tahu tujuan kami sebenarnya."

Naruto menopang dagunya. Ya, dia memang sudah mengetahui maksud penyerangan _gaje_ dengan _modus_ menahannya ini. Pastilah ada yang ingin dibuktikan oleh Sandaime Hokage. Tapi yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Naruto hari ini datang benar-benar cepat. Diam-diam ia curiga sosok yang tengah ia tunggu serangannya mengetahui semua ini dengan baik. Tapi...siapa yang membocorkan? _Kurama?_ Tidak! Kurama tidak Naruto perbolehkan berhubungan dengan ninja Konoha. Itu akan sangat mencurigakan. _Sasuke?_ Kemungkinan besar.

"Aku...menunggu seseorang!"

Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakannya, sebuah pedang mengarah pada tubuh Naruto. Tapi gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tidak bergerak seinchi pun. Namun sedetik sebelum pedang itu menyentuh tubuhnya, rantai _fuuin_ mengikat dan mengalihkan target ujung pedang itu menjadi ke batang pohon. Sosok yang memang Naruto tunggu itu melompat ke dahan pohon seberang, menyelamatkan dirinya dari tusukkan rantai chakra Naruto yang lain.

"Reflek bagus. Kau bisa menyelamatkan diri pada detik-detik terakhir."kagum pria berpakaian Anbu itu. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Tebakan salah. Ini memang reflek. Tapi jadi tidak menarik karena aku tahu kau dari pohon 3 meter di kananku."

_**Deg!**_

"Bukan begitu, Kaka-_sensei_?"

"Sudah kuduga Naruto. Kau memang tipe sensor yang tak bisa dikelabui."

Naruto tersenyum saat pria itu membuka topengnya, menampakkan wajah bermasker yang Naruto kenali. Hatake Kakashi, pembimbing tim 7. Seperti yang sensornya rasakan. Kunci dari penyerangan ini, Hatake Kakashi. Sang mantan ketua Anbu.

"Apalagi yang mau kau buktikan, _sensei_? Aku sudah baik sekali mau memperlihatkannya lagi padamu. Untuk perubahan chakra elemen kau mengintip saat aku berlatih. Tadi kuperlihatkan _taijutsu_, _fuuinjutsu_._ Inryou_ kau bahkan sudah tahu aku bisa regenerasi. Sekecil apapun kau sembunyikan chakra, kau sudah tahu aku bisa merasakannya. Masih kurang?"

"Kau tamak sekali, Naruto."ucap Kakashi setengah bergurau. Naruto tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ini bukan tamak, Kaka-_sensei_. Tapi berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik."

_**Sraaak!**_

Kakashi hanya diam ketika rantai _fuuin_ Naruto kembali tersedot pada lingkaran _fuuin_ yang ada di sekitar Naruto. Matanya menyipit ketika _fuuin_ itu menghilang perlahan. Tidak percaya! Kakashi benar-benar serasa dalam mimpi melihat semua hal yang Naruto lakukan. _What an amazing person!_ Faktanya, gadis ini belum genap 14 tahun. Tapi, gadis itu bisa menyungkurkan satu pleton Anbu hanya memakai _taijutsu_ dan _fuuinjutsu_ di akhirnya.

"Maaf, Naruto."

Seringai Naruto ukir di wajahnya saat Kakashi membebaskan mata kirinya, mata sharingan. Mata semerah darah berhias tiga tomoe itu berubah menjadi seperti shuriken, mata Mangekyou Sharingan. Jadi Kakashi mau mengakhiri ini dengan _genjutsu_? Maaf saja! Ini tidak mempan pada Naruto! Naruto menepis genjutsu itu, Kakashi tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa. Buru-buru ia tutup lagi mata sharingannya, mengantisipasi pergerakan Naruto.

"Kurasa aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku masih punya penutup untukmu, Kaka-_sensei_."

_**Grab.**_

_**Slap!**_

Naruto menarik katana yang tertancap pada batang pohon di dekatnya. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah tantangan pada Kakashi. Apalagi ketika katana itu terjulur ke depan, Naruto benar-benar serius kali ini. Tidak dibuka, namun tidak disembunyikan pula. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia menunjukkan kemampuannya. Bukankah secara tidak langsung mereka sendiri yang memintanya? _Jangan salahkan aku!_-inner Naruto bersuara.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Seni pedang, Kakashi-_sensei_. Atau kita menyebutnya..._kenjutsu_."

_**Hup!**_

"Kurang cepat, Naruto!"imbau Kakashi melihat Naruto benar-benar dalam kecepatan sipil.

"Kau yang minta, _sensei,_"Naruto tersenyum menantang.

_**Wuzzh!**_

'C-cepat sekali?!'

_**Trank!**_

Kakashi melompat ke bawah. Untung saja ia sempat menahan dengan kunai, tadi. Kalau dia bukan Hatake Kakashi bereflek kuat, mungkin katana Naruto sudah melukainya saat ini. Perlahan senyum bangga kembali terukir di wajahnya. Di hadapannya adalah generasi Konoha, genin yang ia bimbing dalam_ squad seven_. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengekspresikan kebanggaannya selain dengan tersenyum?

_**"Spiral Technique : Flowing Wind!"**_

_**Srat!**_

Kakashi meringis kecil saat pipinya tersayat sesuatu. Ia raba, ternyata benar-benar luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia berbalik dan melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan saat belaian angin terasa di belakangnya.

_**Srat!**_

Kali ini tangannya yang jadi korban. Naruto bergerak benar-benar seperti angin! Kakashi bahkan tidak dapat merasakannya. Pria itu kembali membuka mata kirinya untuk membantu penglihatannya atas pergerakan Naruto.

_**"Spiral Technique : Bloody Moon Dancing!"**_

'Ketemu!'

_**Sreek!**_

"_H-hiaaaa_?! K-ka-KAKASHI-_SENSEI_!"

"_E-etto_... Ehehehe... _G-gomen_."

"DASAR ERO! PEDO!"

_**DUAGH!** _

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Tak jauh dari sana, di salah satu semak-semak.

"Sudah kuduga, akhirnya tidak jelas."

"Khukhu...Bocah tetaplah bocah."

'He...he... Tanpa kuberi pelajaran, sensei sudah terancam tidak bisa menatap hari esok.'batin seseorang, ngeri.

Melihat apa yang dialami Kakashi, mungkin hanya satu yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya.

Berdo'a...MULAI! _**#PLAKK**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 14~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Chic : **HELLO! Chic kombek! Hehe... Sekarang cepet 'kan apdet-nya?** *nyengir 100 watt***

**Naru : **Bangga lu -_-

**Chic : **Bangga lah! Author mana yang gak bangga saat dia bisa update ceritanya gak siput? Iya gak reader?

**Reader : *hening***

**Naru : **Ahh! Udah deh -.-

**Chic : **By the way thanks for all support. Gak kerasa yang nge-fave hampir 100! Chic gak nyangka cerita ini banyak yang suka ***mewek bombay***

**Naru : *sweatdrop* **Cerita masih macam begini lu udh seneng Chic? Ckckck! Lu masih harus banyak belajar!

**Chic : **Iya kakaa :3 Cerita Chic emang masih ecek-ecek. Gak usah diingetin Chic juga tau kok cerita ini gak ada apa-apanya dibanding senpai di luar sana ***pundung***

**Naru : *evilgrin* **Nyadar ternyata. Yaudah, ayam! Mulai balesin pertanyaan-pertanyaan gih!

**Chic : *re-read review* Ujian Chuunin masih lama ya? **Enggak kok. Chapter depan udh mulai ***spoiler***

**Naru : Naruto makin keren? **Hoho gue makin keren? Dari dulu emang udah keren kali! ***busungin dada***

**Chic : *gampar* **Hemeh -,- **Rincian kekuatan Naru sama Sasu? **Hoo kalo Naruto udah mulai dibuka 'kan? Kalo Sasuke mulai kebuka pas Naru vs Sasu. Lebih terbuka lagi pas shippuden. Tunggu aja ya :D

**Naru : *tiba-tiba murung***

**Chic : **Kenapa lu?

**Naru : *tunjuk salah satu review***

**Chic : *ngakak* Karakter Naruto itu gimana? **Di sini Naruto karakternya gak bisa dibaca. Mulai jelas setelah shippuden, setelah pikirannya lebih dewasa nyeheh...

**Naru : **Humph! **Sasu jadi GodLike? **Liat aja ntar :3 **Naru belum bisa RasenShuriken? **Belum. Tapi nanti bisa kok. Tunggu aja debutnya ya heheh!

**Chic : Kemampuan Sakura gak sehebat Naru? **Yup!

**Naru : Kontak Naru dengan rebelion Kiri? **Sabar dong. Iya Naru jadi ngukir nama di Kirigakure kok! Nyantei ya. Naru lagi sibuk sama pasukan Anbu ***ngekeh***

**Chic : Debut Kurama bertarung? **Masih lama heheh... Just wait!

**Naru : Yang tahu identitas Kurama? **baca ceritanya.** *cuek***

**Chic : **Gak niat banget, Nar :0

**Naru : **Abis masih kesel sama Kaka-sensei sih! ***manyun***

**Chic : **Chic juga!** *ngikut2* **Bantai yuk! ***sesat***

**Naru : **Ayo!

**Kakashi : *tiba-tiba muncul* **Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku? ***pasrah***

**Chic+Naru : *grin***

**Kakashi : **Do'akan aku selamat, minna... Don't forget to review! ***tepar***

**Sign,**

**Chic White**


	14. Hontou ni

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : Hontou ni<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hiaaaah! Lama sekali~!"<p>

Naruto mendengus keras. Eluhan Sakura itu tak bisa ia sangkal. Ia, Sakura, dan Sasuke diminta datang ke sini jam 6 oleh guru pembimbing mereka. Namun guru bermasker itu belum tampak juga batang masker**(?)**nya! Padahal sudah 3 jam! Tahu begitu mereka datang telat saja! _Huh!_

"Kita kerjai lagi, bagaimana?"usul Sakura dongkol. Naruto tersenyum menanggapinya. _Yeah~_ Sakura sudah satu _frekuensi_ dengannya dan Sasuke sekarang. Kalau sebelumnya jika Sasuke dan dirinya berulah, Sakura akan jadi pihak penyabar bagi Kakashi. Namun karena sudah beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sakura mulai tertular rupanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku...sangat setuju!"

Tiga genin itu saling melempar seringai jahil. Namun seringai mereka hilang ketika Kakashi muncul di sebelah Naruto dengan kepulan asapnya.

"Yo. Kalian akan apakan aku sekarang?"

"K-kakashi-_sensei_?!"

"_Yare-yare_, maaf terlambat. Tadi aku-"

"-Menolong kucing melahirkan, menggendong seorang nenek sampai rumahnya, _blablablablabla_ dan diakhiri tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Kakashi tertawa gugup mendengar selaan Naruto. Tangannya hendak menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu, namun sayang sekali...Naruto melompat dan bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

" .aku. _Pervy-Pedo-sensei_."

'_Yare-yare_...'

Kakashi mendesah pasrah mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. _Ckckck_... Semenjak 'insiden' di hutan kematian sehari setelah kepulangan mereka dari Nami, Naruto terus menghindarinya dan melekatkan erat julukan itu untuknya. Bukan salah gadis itu sih. Tapi Kakashi juga tak bisa disalahkan! Saat ia yakin bisa membaca pergerakan Naruto, saat itu pula ia mencengkram _fishnet_ Naruto, berhubung jaketnya sudah gadis itu lempar dari pertama bertarung. Sial sekali, Naruto yang sedang mempraktekan gerakan spesial _kenjutsu-_nya membuat Kakashi terjatuh. Yang sial bukan jatuhnya Kakashi. Tapi bunyi _**'Sreek'** _yang menandakan...Atasan Naruto...robek tanpa sengaja...di tangan Kakashi. _Ironis..._ Pria itu dianggap _ero_, _pedo_ pula! oleh muridnya sendiri hanya karena salah paham itu. Biar dijelaskan pun, Naruto yang **(ternyata)** malu berat pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus menjulukinya mesum. Tak ada yang keliru kecuali soal pedo. **z_z** Karena seingat author, Kakashi memang mesum. Ayolah! Memangnya siapa yang tidak dianggap mesum jika kegiatannya jika lowong adalah membaca buku _Icha-Icha Series_? Ya 'kan?

"Jadi, misi apa kali ini?"Sasuke berceletuk, menarik Kakashi ke dunia nyata kembali.

"Tidak ada misi."

"A-APA?! Lalu untuk apa kami pegal menunggumu hah?!"

Sebelum ia menjadi bahan amukan dua _kunoichi_ di timnya, Kakashi buru-buru membagikan 3 formulir. Lalu menjauh dari tiga muridnya untuk jaga-jaga. Sebuah helaan nafas lega keluar saat dilihat olehnya formulir itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ujian..._Chuunin_?"Naruto yang pertama berinisyatif untuk bertanya. Mewakili dua sahabatnya yang ikut menatap penasaran ke arah Kakashi.

"Ya! Isi jika kalian berminat. Kembalikan secepatnya padaku. _Umm_ Naruto, bisa ikut aku ke ruang Hokage?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Setelah Kakashi kembali hilang dalam kepulan asap, gadis itu mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke dan Sakura latihan duluan ke tempat yang mereka janjikan.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Naruto sampai di ruang Hokage. Tidak seperti biasanya jika ia mengacau di ruangan ini, mimik wajah Hiruzen kini benar-benar serius. Dua anggota Anbu yang ada di tempat itu membungkuk hormat ke arahnya. Naruto mengernyit bingung. Anbu? Hormat padanya? _Mimpi nih!_

"Kaka-_sensei_ mana, Hokage-_jiji_?"gumam Naruto bertanya.

"Kakashi-_san_ hanya diminta mengundang anda, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto mengucek matanya, takut-takut ia sedang bermimpi atau mengigau. Baru kali ini ada yang menyandangkan _suffix -sama_ pada namanya. Hoho! Terdengar seperti dia orang hebat! Batinnya mulai bernarsis ria, senang bisa menaklukan _squad_ Anbu tempo hari.

"Jadi, ada apa nih?" Naruto memutuskan untuk _to the point_.

"Anggota Anbu menginginkan kau menjadi ketua mereka."

"..._Hah_?"

Naruto melongo mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen yang selanjutnya. Naruto? Diminta jadi ketua Anbu? Ada yang gak beres nih!

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"Sasuke-_kun_... Kau tahu apa yang membuat Naruto-_chan_ lama?"

Sakura menyeka peluh di dahinya. Ia mendengus kecil saat Sasuke hanya memberikan gumaman ambigu. _Uhh!_ Dia jadi khawatir nih pada Naruto! Sudah lewat tengah hari, tapi Naruto belum sampai juga di tempat biasa mereka latihan! Kurama yang tumbenan memantau latihan 'adik'nya juga sama khawatirnya dengan Sakura. _Ckckck..._ Naruto emang hobby bikin khawatir!

"Kurama-_san_... Apa Naruto sudah menjawab telepatimu?" Sakura berharap mendapat tanggapan memuaskan dari Kurama. Namun, ia mendesah kecewa saat gelengan didapatnya.

"Sebenarnya...anak itu kemana?"eluh Kurama khawatir. Sasuke sih santai-santai saja. Curang sih! Ia tadi Naruto kirimi seekor kupu-kupu berhias segel. Dan pesan yang Sasuke dapat adalah Naruto mungkin akan pulang lewat tengah malam.

"Hei Sasuke... Kau tahu sesuatu 'kan?"

"_Hn_?"

"Iya 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke membereskan senjata miliknya, lalu melengos meninggalkan kecurigaan pada Sakura dan Kurama.

"Hei jambu air! Kau sepikiran tidak?"

"_Hm_! Sasuke-_kun_ selalu yang paling khawatir kalau Naruto tidak ada. Pasti ada sesuatu..."

'Ya, ada sesuatu.'

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

'Sesuatu banget!'

Di sisi Naruto sendiri, gadis itu sedang mematung tak percaya atas keadaannya sekarang. Mematung, di tengah arena tempat para Anbu biasa mengintrogasi. Badannya disorot lampu. Di podium, berjajar petinggi desa termasuk Hiruzen dan petinggi klan, tak lupa beberapa seniornya yang menjadi panitia Ujian _Chuunin_. _Ck!_ Naruto menyesal menerima permintaan anggota Anbu padanya! Kalau ditonton segini banyak, tidak bisa Naruto terima! _Hell!_ Dia belum siap menunjukkan kebolehannya! Namun beruntung, ketika Hiruzen bangkit, pria itu menghentikan desas-desus tidak enak didengar yang berisi diskusi akan kebimbangan mereka terhadap kemampuan Naruto.

"Agar dia meyakinkan kalian semua, aku dan jajaran Anbu menyiapkan sebuah tes untuknya."ucap Hiruzen lantang. Kembali menimbulkan bisik-bisik halus.

'Baru tahu pengangkatan ketua Anbu macam begini... _Yare-yare_...'Naruto membatin, _sweatdrop_. Karena semua hal ini terlalu _absurd_! Diam-diam Naruto curiga, pengangkatannya ini bukan hanya permintaan Anbu. Namun juga hasil dari respon anggota dewan yang mengetahui kekuatannya.

"Naruto akan melawan beberapa anggota Anbu yang kupilih secara acak. Naruto harus bisa mengalahkannya dalam 1 menit."

Naruto mendengus kecil mendengar komentar tak percaya kembali mengalun indah. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat. Ia bosan direndahkan terus! _Ya!_ Naruto akan menunjukkannya. Ia lebih dari pantas untuk menjadi seorang ketua Anbu!

"Naruto... Dalam tes ini kau dianjurkan memakai satu tekhnik saja. Jurus apa yang akan kau pakai?"

Naruto menentukan pilihan hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dia harus yakin dia bisa! Anggap saja ini adalah percobaan sehebat apa ia bisa menyeimbangkan ketetapan kecepatan dan kekuatannya. Naruto harus yakin ia bisa.

"_Hiraishin_."

Naruto mendecih pelan mendengar tanggapan _shock_ para_ audience_. Tentu bukan rahasia kalangan ninja jikalau _jutsu_ Yondaime Hokage itu dianggap mustahil dikuasai. Saat tangan Hiruzen terangkat ke atas, Naruto menggigit jempolnya.

_**Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Naruto kembali dibuat melongo ketika ia kembali jadi kepungan pasukan Anbu. Perempatan terbentuk di dahinya. Hiruzen bilang _beberapa_? BEBERAPA?! _Hei! Ini sih ratusan!_ Sama seperti waktu itu! _Beberapa_ Anbu apanya?!

"_Sentou...Kaeshi_!"

_Audience_ tersedak ludah masing-masing secara bersamaan ketika melihat kecepatan jari Naruto menggambar segel pada tangan kirinya. Tahu-tahu gadis itu menghilang. Sebelum mereka berkedip, semua Anbu sudah ambruk setelah suara pukulan terdengar. Benar-benar cepat, bahkan mereka hanya melihat saat Naruto hilang dan kembali berdiri di tengah dan berdiri tegap penuh kebanggaan.

Anggota Anbu yang menonton langsung bertepuk tangan meriah, menyambut ketua baru mereka.

'**H-hiraishin level 1 : Kai**!'batin Naruto. Segel di tangannya seakan tersedot kembali pada titik spiral di tengah pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan cahaya kecil.

'Heh...Program pelantikan yang menarik, untuk membuat cengo berlebihan!'_inner_ Naruto berteriak kesal. _Ckckck..._ Dikerjain orangtua masih mempan juga, kau!

"Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah ketua Anbu!"deklarasi Hiruzen.

Naruto mendumel dalam hati. Namun ia tetap duduk a la ksatria dan menundukkan kepalanya—hormat. Seorang anggota Anbu melompat turun, lalu memberikan perlengkapan Anbu pada gadis itu. Naruto memakai topeng rubahnya dan berdiri.

"Kitsune siap menerima perintah anda, Hokage-_sama_."

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Tengah malam. Naruto menguap lebar. Ia masuk mengendap sepelan mungkin, takut membangunkan Kurama dan Sasuke yang pastinya sudah tidur. Naruto tak perlu takut menabrak barang dalam kegelapan. Ia sudah sering keluar-masuk dan hafal dengan pasti seluk beluk rumah ini.

"Hari ini benar-benar ajaib. Ha—ah."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tangannya langsung meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Lelah sekali Naruto! Lho? _Kenapa?_ Apa Naruto baru saja disuruh _jalan bebek_ mengelilingi Konoha? Tentu hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat Naruto lelah. Lalu apa? _Dokumen._ Hiruzen benar-benar menyiksanya, lewat bacaan yang tidak Naruto dalami dengan benar tentang ketua Anbu. Naruto benci teori! _Haehhh_... Naruto tak pernah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Kalau begini, bagaimana jadinya tim 7?

_**Tak.**_

Suara dari saklar dan bayang-bayang dinyalakannya ruang tamu membuat Naruto terpaku. Ketika berbalik, tahu-tahu sudah ada Sasuke yang menyender pada daun pintu sambil bersidekap.

"S-sasuke? Belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sedangkan kau belum pulang."

Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas saat Sasuke mendekat padanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk _armor_ Anbu yang Naruto pakai.

"Bersenang-senang, Anbu-_san_?"

"_He_...? Bersenang-senang apanya?! Kepalaku hampir pecah membaca buku dan gulungan tebal itu!"

Naruto mengacak pelan rambutnya yang lepek gara-gara keringat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung.

"Kau bau. Mandi sana! Sudah kusiapkan air panas."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya, lalu menerjang Sasuke. Sayang sekali si bungsu Uchiha bisa menghindar dari pelukan mautnya. Alhasil, Naruto mati gaya dalam posisi hendak memeluk orang.

"Mandi dulu. Kau banjir keringat, tahu! Aku sudah mandi."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya ke lantai atas, tepatnya kamar Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka kamar mandi, lalu menendang Naruto ke dalamnya.

_**BRUGH!**_

"_Ittai teme_!"

"Mandi, _dobe_. M-a-n-d-i. Mandi."

"Aku tahu! Tak usah MENENDANGKU juga kali!"

_**Srat!**_

"GYAH! RAMBUTKU! _DOBE_! RAMBUTKU!"

Selanjutnya seperti yang kita tahu. Perdebatan tidak jelas kembali terjadi di antara mereka, sampai salah satunya mau mengalah. Tak sadar bahwa Kurama di kamar sebelah sudah memasang kuping, ingin tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

'Kadang berantem, kadang akur, kadang diem-dieman... _Khukhu~_ Adikku memang _manis~_ Sampai kapan kalian bertahan _hmm_?'

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama. Mengusir kebosanan keduanya dalam menunggu waktu ujian _Chuunin_ tahap awal dimulai. Canda tawa terus mengisi jalan santai mereka. Orang-orang yang dilewati dua gadis jelita itu tersenyum melihat keakraban keduanya.

"Ya habis, mau gimana lagi?"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang sudah menikmati _gender_ barumu, Naruto-_chan_."

"_Fuh~_ Tidak juga. Aku masih berharap bisa kembali pada gender asliku. Hiah!"

"He...he... Tapi kau lebih lucu seperti ini tahu."

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau jadi laki-laki, aku pasti orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padamu _hihihi_..."

Sakura terkikik. Walaupun perkataannya tadi sebuah candaan, namun pipi Naruto tetap bersemu tipis. Sepertinya memang benar! Biar Naruto berubah _gender,_ sisi dirinya sebelum berubah pun masih ada.

"B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke kalau kau berbelok padaku?"

"Uchiha menyebalkan itu? Lupakan dia. Masih banyak yang keren kok! Lagipula dia suka pada gadis lain."

"Hah?! Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?"

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a."

"_Ck_. Sakura-_chaaaan_!"

"_Hahaha_! Tapi menurutmu laki-laki keren itu bagaimana?"

Sakura menyeringai melihat Naruto berpikir. _Gotcha!_ Rubah terperangkap dalam sangkar! Kalau begini 'kan sisi _girly_ Naruto benar-benar keluar.

"_Umm_... Pintar, pastinya. Bisa mengalahkanku, bera-"Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat dilihatnya Sakura tengah menyipit jahil. Setelah sadar apa yang diucapkannya, Naruto bersidekap."-ni. Jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak."

"_Hooo~_?"

Sakura kembali tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto kian menjelas. Jarang-jarang nih! _Namun..._

"L-lepaskan Konohamaru!"sebuah suara menghancurkan aura hangat dari obrolan mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura membeku di tempat mendengar pekikkan itu. Tentu mereka tahu suara siapa itu. Salah satu dari 3 bocah yang gemar menguntit Naruto dan memintanya jadi ketua mereka, yaitu Moegi.

"Belok kiri!"

Naruto dan Sakura berlari ke arah jeritan itu berasal. Namun, mereka membeku ketika melihat badan Konohamaru diangkat, oleh orang berpenampilan aneh. Di sampingnya berdiri _kunoichi_ berkuncir empat. _Hitai-ate_ yang mengalungi lehernya menandakan mereka berasal dari Sunagakure no sato.

"Hei...lepaskan Konohamaru! Ada masalah apa kalian dengannya?"

Naruto berdiri di sebelah Moegi dan Udon. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun. Sakura merinding melihatnya. Sasuke dan Kurama pernah bilang, jika aura Naruto tenang, nada bicaranya datar-santai, dan tak ada _poker-face_, saat itulah titik protektif Naruto mencapai puncaknya. Sekali kau buat kesal, entah apa jadinya.

"_Cih_... Bocah-bocah Konoha. Payah!"

Dengan tidak ada rasa kasihan, pemuda berpenampilan aneh tadi melempar Konohamaru ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu melompat menghindar. Membiarkan Konohamaru tersungkur di tanah dan langsung dihampiri temannya.

"Ayo, Kankurou! Kita tak punya waktu untuk menghadapi bocah-bocah seperti mereka."

"Yo Temari. Aku memang tidak berniat. Mereka saja yang menghalangi jalan kita."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dua sosok lebih tua darinya itu berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Namun tidak secepat itu! Naruto tak mendengar satu kata penting dari dua orang itu.

"Orang asing!"

Seperti dugaan Naruto, dua orang itu berhenti dan mendelik ke arahnya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, menuntut sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Minta maaf pada Konohamaru."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kalian harus minta maaf."

Pemuda bernama Kankurou tadi mencengkram erat kerah Naruto dan mengangkatnya seperti yang tadi dilakukannya pada Konohamaru. Dilihat dari sisi manapun dua-duanya terlampau _childish_. _Ckckck..._

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hmm? Memaksaku meminta maaf padanya? Kalau bocah itu tidak melempar bola padaku semua takkan jadi seperti ini."

"Hoo?! Begitukah?"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf Naru-_neechan_! Dia malah mengejek! Sampai akhirnya mengejek Konoha! Aku tidak terima!"Konohamaru menatap tajam Kankurou.

"_Hee_? Bukankah memang seperti itu?"

"_Gezz_! Naruto-_nee-kaichou_! Dia menyebalkaaan!"

"Cih... Kau ketua bocah-bocah payah ini?"

Kankurou mendengus geli. Dahinya berkerut mendengar kekehan dari Naruto. Tahu-tahu tangan Naruto mencengkram kuat lengannya, lalu badannya tiba-tiba susah digerakkan. Matanya berkedip tak percaya melihat segel yang merambat pada tubuhnya.

"Silahkan hina aku, aku sudah biasa. Tapi jangan berani menghina...seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga, Kankurou-_san_..."

"Sudah kubilang, Kankurou! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Sebenarnya...apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto melepas tubuh Kankurou, dan pemuda Suna itu ambruk di tanah tanpa bisa bergerak.

"Itu adalah akibat dari mencari masalah dengan _onee-chan_ kami!"

Konohamaru bersidekap bangga. Naruto mendekatinya dengan senyum menyeramkan.

"..._Err_?_ Nee-chan_?"

_**BLETAK!**_

"_Ittai_!"

"_Dattebayo_! Kau juga salah! Jangan mentang-mentang aku dipihakmu kau seenaknya pada warga desa lain!"

"_H-ha'i_."

"Sekarang..."

Naruto menghampiri Kankurou lagi, dan berjongkok di depannya. Hampir kelepasan tertawa melihat mimik kesal pemuda asal Suna itu. Apalagi rekannya tampak tidak peduli begitu dia akan diapakan.

"P-pasir!"

Konohamaru menunjuk-nunjuk gumpalan pasir yang melesat cepat seperti hendak menyerang Naruto. Tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan tetap meminta Kankurou minta maaf. Gadis itu tak perlu khawatir badannya kenapa-napa karena...

_**Syuut!**_

Pasir itu menghilang seakan tersedot portal ruang dan waktu. Pelakunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk menyender di atas pohon, di belakang Naruto dan yang lain.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kalian anggota divisi khusus Suna, maka kalian bisa meremehkan seorang _genin_. Bukan begitu, merah bata?"ucap Sasuke, pada penggerak pasir tadi. Pemuda sebaya yang tenang berdiri di atas pohon. Gaara, anak bungsu dari Yondaime Kazekage.

"Hm... Cukup menarik. Kankurou, Temari, kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"_Hah_... Gaara. Kankurou _no baka_ ini berdebat dengan bocah. _Ck!_ Kena 'kan?!"

Sasuke me_roll-eyes_ bosan. Ia melompat turun tepat di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya menarik tudung rompi oranye Naruto, sampai gadis itu terpaksa berdiri.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kusutmu,_ teme_?"

"Kau yang kenapa dengan wajahmu!"

_**BLETAK!**_

"_Gezzz_... Cuma gara-gara bocah ini kau sampai berbuat seperti ini pada penduduk lain?!"

Naruto _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Sekarang, kenapa Sasuke datang marah-marah segala?

"Konohamaru-_chan_ sudah seperti adikku sendiri, _teme_... Ada yang salah?"

"Kau _blablablabla_-"

"Sepertinya Sasuke-_nii_ dan Naruto-_nee_ bertukar tubuh."bisik Konohamaru pada dua temannya. Sakura yang ada di belakang mereka melongo. Kenapa jadi asyik masing-masing begini? Hah! Selalu saja Sakura yang tersisihkan!

"Ujian _Chuunin_ sebentar lagi mulai._ Ikke_!"

Sakura yang sudah terlampau dongkol diabaikan langsung menarik Naruto dan Sasuke ke tempat Ujian _Chuunin_ diadakan. Mendengus kesal karena dua sahabatnya langsung diam-diaman. Selalu seperti ini kalau mereka kumat!

"Tunggu!"

Sahutan dari Temari menghentikan ketiganya. Naruto terkekeh tidak jelas saat gadis kuncir empat itu menunjuk rekannya yang masih berbaring di tanah.

'**Fuuin : Kai**!'

"Kau masih hutang maaf pada Konohamaru-_chan_!"

Kini Naruto yang ambil alih pimpinan**(?)**. Gadis itu langsung menteleport mereka bertiga tepat di depan gedung tempat diadakannya Ujian _Chuunin_. Yang duluan masuk adalah Sakura, karena Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk sesaat.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memasukan mereka dalam daftar pantauan. Mencurigakan."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan menyusul Sakura. Padahal Naruto masih diam menunduk. Jika kalian melihat wajahnya, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

'Kalian tidak benar-benar berdamai dengan Konoha, bukan begitu? Suna?'

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 15~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yatta! Chap 14 mengudara! Maaf jikalau tidak memuaskan heheh!<strong>

**Untuk peran Kurama yang kurang banyak, mohon maaf. Chic belum dapet momentum pas buat nambahin porsi Kurama. Tunggu aja ya hehe...**

**Pertanyaan [Kenapa Anbu dan Kakashi mau nangkep Naru?] Sebenarnya bukan nangkep, cuma nguji kemampuannya. Alasannya bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter depan. Tapi kalau emang kalian teliti sama deskripsi cerita, Chic yakin kalian udh bisa nebak di chapter ini kok! :D**

**[Kapan Ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan?] Noh udh dijawab.**

**[Mata Shishui dikemanain?] Dikadoin buat Chic *BLETAK* Nanti terjawab di chapter2 depan.**

**[Naru diajarin apa sama Jiraiya?]Masih rahasia. Terjawab nanti heheh**

**[Tumben cepet?] Lagi ada waktu sih heheh **

**[Kakak dari Shishui itu siapa?]masih jauh buat tahu hal ini nyeheh! Kalian nikmatin aja dulu**

**Ada yang kelewat gak?**

**Okeh... tinggalkan jejak dan injaklah tombol review sesuka kalian!**

**PS : **Buat yang suka SasuFem!Naru nanti mampir ya ke ff baru Chic, judulnya "Cypress". Diupdate hari ini juga.

**Sign Out!**

**CHic White**


	15. Something Wrong

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

** Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclamer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Something Wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto menguap bosan. Sudah 30 menit sejak Ujian <em>Chuunin<em> tahap awal dimulai. Gadis itu merasa bosan karena tiap menit, selalu ada tim yang keluar. Ck! Orang di depan sana, yang berpakaian hitam bernama Morino Ibiki benar-benar shinobi hebat dalam mempermainkan mental orang. Lihat saja! Pria sangar itu membuat suasana ruang ujian terasa sesak akan ketakutan gagal. Ish... _Sistem ujian ini...cukup menarik!_ Kalau Naruto boleh berkomentar.

'Tapi tetap saja kurang seru! Aku tahu hal ini sebelum ikut ketakutan seperti mereka. _Hffft_...'

Gadis itu melirik ke bangku belakang, ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya dan_ hitai-ate_ Sakura ada di meja yang sesekali gadis itu elus. Dua temannya sudah mengerti arah permainan. Baguslah! Jadi tim 7 aman dari introgator terbaik Konoha itu.

"Uzumaki-_san_, arahkan pandanganmu ke depan! Sekali lagi kau terlihat menoleh kesana-kemari kau takkan bisa melanjutkan."

Naruto mendengus kecil saat ancaman itu menyentuh gendang telinganya. Matanya menyipit tajam pada pengawas itu._ Ck! Ayolah!_ Mereka pura-pura mendeklarasikan mencontek tidak boleh. Pada dasarnya tes tertulis yang jelas bukan soal untuk genin ini menyudutkan mereka untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Tentu tanpa ketahuan.

"Nomor 56 dan tim silahkan meninggalkan ruang ujian."

"Nomor 77 dan tim-"

"Nomor 93 dan-"

"Nomor-"

"Nomor-"

Naruto menghempaskan wajahnya ke meja. _Hell_... Dia tak tahan lagi! Ini terlalu membosankan! Naruto memang sudah selesai bahkan sebelum Ibiki selesai menyebutkan peraturan-peraturan tidak jelas itu. Banyak yang keluar! Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto juga ingin keluar secepatnya. _Ckckck!_

"Apa masih ada yang berminat keluar?"Naruto berucap lantang. Ia mendengus kecil menyadari dirinya kini jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_? Kau ingin keluar?"tanggap Ibiki. Pria itu berdiri di sebelah Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangan.

"Ne... Aku memang ingin keluar. Ini terlalu membosankan! Bisakah cepat keluarkan soal no 10 yang tak pernah ada itu?"

_**GOTCHA!**_

'Tak pernah ada?'

Ibiki sempat terdiam untuk menekuni kata-kata Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya orang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang tidak pantas duduk di sini, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ibiki kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kalau bukan seorang Morino Ibiki, mungkin dia sudah mentertawakan sebagian genin yang menatapnya dan Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Bahkan para panitia juga. Memang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui perihal pengangkatan Naruto tempo hari.

Naruto tertawa _sweatdrop-_-pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Ibiki mengira Naruto menyadari semuanya. Namun pada kenyataannya, gadis itu pernah diberitahukan tentang Ibiki oleh Shishui, Itachi, dan Iruka. _Ckckck_...Licik ini namanya! Walaupun jika tidak tahu Naruto pasti sadar, tapi belum tentu langsung sadar tentang soal ke sepuluh yang Ibiki janjikan.

"Oke, sekarang soal ke sepuluh."

Aura serasa tegang di sekeliling Naruto. Diam-diam gadis itu ingin mencekik Kurama yang membuatnya bisa merasakan isi hati seseorang. Hey! Itu bukan salah Kurama, tahu! **-.-**

"Sebelum itu, akan kutegaskan pada kalian."

Naruto meremas dua kuncirannya gemas. Ingin sekali ia mencakar wajah sangar nan _horror_ Ibiki yang ia yakini kembali memainkan mental orang. _Haish!_ Demi tuhan! Mereka masih genin sudah diberi _kill-intent_ seberat ini?_ Ckckck!_

**# Chic : Bilang aja kau ikutan tegang, Nar...*author sweatdrop***

Kembali pada Ibiki. Pria itu menatap satu-satu shinobi berbagai desa yang ada di ruangan itu. Perhatiannya terkunci lebih lama pada Naruto yang kini tampak seperti orang frustasi. Jujur, Ibiki penasaran Naruto itu bocah seperti apa sampai membuat anggota Anbu memintanya menjadi ketua segala. Ahh! Sudahlah! Pikirkan nanti lagi. Kini Ibiki sedang bertugas.

"-Bila kalian mengikutinya dan menjawab benar, kalian lolos babak selanjutnya. Tapi jika kalian gagal, maka kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi chuunin. Selamanya."

Mulai terdengar bisikkan was-was dari berbagai pihak. Naruto dan beberapa orang yang mengerti tujuan utama ujian ini hanya mendengus kecil.

"Tapi jika kalian tidak yakin bisa dan mundur saat ini juga, masih ada kesempatan tahun depan. Bagaimana?"

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Mata sebiru lautnya ia pejamkan selama beberapa detik. Sebelum membuka kelopak matanya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya pelan. Di belakang, Sasuke melotot tajam melihatnya.

'Hey _dobe_! Jangan bilang kau mau aku dan Sakura mengulang tahun depan! Kau sih enak sudah jadi Anbu!'

"Menyerah, Uzumaki-_san_ dari tim 7?"tanya Ibiki. Pria itu salah pengertian atas terangkatnya tangan Naruto. Karena tangan itu Naruto gunakan untuk menggebrak meja.

_**BRAK!**_

"Yang benar saja!" Semua sukses memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Morino Ibiki-_sensei desu ne_? Aku akan tetap duduk di sini, lulus atau tidak lulus! Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan menjadi genin selamanya! Karena aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap apapun! Itu janji seorang shinobi!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku!"

Aura tegang di ruangan itu menghangat, terbakar api semangat yang kian membesar setelah Naruto selesai dengan perkataannya. Bahkan Ibiki sendiri tersenyum tipis. Raut ragu yang sempat ada di beberapa sudut ruangan lenyap begitu saja.

"Bagaimana? Tak ada yang mau menyerah?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengacungkan jempol pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri mendengus geli. Yah... Sepertinya Sasuke mulai mengerti alasan anggota Anbu memilih putri tunggal Yondaime itu sebagai ketua. Tidak salah memilih dan Sasuke yakin akan sulit bagi Naruto untuk bisa melepasnya.

"Baiklah...Semua yang ada di sini, lulus."

"HEEE?!"

Sebelum Ibiki kembali berucap, masuk seorang wanita berambut keunguan dengan tampang lebih_ horror_. Wanita itu bersidekap dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menyeramkan. Membuat dirinya tercap kunoichi _horror_ oleh para peserta.

"26 tim, _hmm_? Lebih banyak dari yang kubayangkan. Akan kusingkirkan lebih dari setengahnya~"ucap wanita itu dengan nada_ sing a song_.

'_Dattebayo~_ Beginikah rasanya menghadapi_ horror-nin_?'batin Naruto, _speechless_.

"Aku Mitarashi Anko, pengawas ujian Chuunin tahap dua."

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

**~Hutan Kematian~**

Kini, peserta ujian bergerombol di sekitar gerbang hutan kematian. Gulungan bumi diberikan pada 13 tim, dan sisanya menerima gulungan langit. Tim yang mendapatkan kedua_ scroll_ dan sampai di flat tengah hutan dianggap lulus dari ujian ini. Untuk mendapatkan gulungan, cara apapun bisa ditempuh. Bahkan...membunuh pun tidak jadi masalah. Intinya, ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Kurang lebih itu yang dijelaskan oleh Anko.

Tidak seperti tim lain yang penasaran ada apa di sana, tim 7 justru menguap bosan. _Yeah_...Mereka sering berlatih di tempat ini, itu berarti mereka sudah hapal seluk-beluk hutan kematian. Mereka tak perlu takut tersesat. Misi utama hanya mencuri_ scroll_ langit dari tim lain, dan _teleport_ ke flat itu. Toh Naruto pernah menggambar segel pada bangunan tua itu. Namun seperti yang Sasuke maupun Sakura duga, tidak semudah itu.

"Aku tahu yang kalian pikirkan. Aku takkan melakukannya karena ujian ini bukan urusanku." _benar, 'kan?_ Belum juga Sakura bertanya Naruto sudah menyeringai sinis. _Sisi troublesome-senseinya kumat nih_!

"Naruto_-chan_! Kami bahkan belum bilang!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Namun tak lama mimik wajahnya berubah. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Sejak kemarin! Dan kini semakin menjadi saja! Reflek mengikuti kata hatinya, langit musim panas miliknya menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

"_Dobe_? Ada masalah?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke dan Sakura melihat pergerakan gelisah dua bola mata Naruto. Sehebat apapun Naruto berakting, matanya tidak pernah bisa berkompromi. Ada suatu hal yang buruk, yang dirasakan gadis itu.

'Naruto...ada apa?'batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran dua sahabatnya, Naruto tersenyum manis. Matanya masih menyisir lingkungan sekitar, lalu terpaku pada sosok berambut merah spike di seberang sana.

"_Oy_! Gaara! Kau Gaara 'kan?!"sahut Naruto sembari berlari ke arah bocah Suna itu. Sasuke me_roll-eyes_ bosan.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Naruto_-chan_...tertawa! Lihat! Lihat!"Sakura heboh menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Sakura tidak tahu sih apa arti senyum itu. Padahal Sasuke yakin Naruto merencanakan sesuatu. Terbukti ketika Naruto dan shinobi Suna itu menyisi dan saling melempar _deathglare_.

"_Aish_! Kau dalam bahaya, Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto-_chan_ sepertinya tertarik pada anak itu."Sakura masih heboh sendiri. Untunglah yang lain juga sedang asyik berbincang sehingga tidak peduli kehebohan gadis Haruno itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Mata panda itu memiliki kemampuan unik. Mana mungkin dia tidak tertarik. Lihat saja. Seminggu lagi tahu-tahu dia membuat segel baru. Yakin."Sasuke menjawab santai.

"Mereka adu_ deathglare_! Kau tidak takut...Naruto beralih menjadi dekat padanya? Bukankah kedekatan kalian bermula dari...perang _deathglare_?"Sakura masih _keukeuh_ ingin Sasuke merespon lebih.

'Ini anak maunya apa sih?'_inner_ Sasuke bersuara, dongkol.

"Bagaimana...kalau Naruto suka padanya?"

_**DEG!**_

'_Yeah_! Akhirnya raut wajahmu berubah, Sasuke-_kun_!'

"_Urusai_. Kau ini gila atau apa? _Gender_ asli Naruto adalah laki-laki dan ingin kembali jadi laki-laki. _Impossible_."

Sakura menyipit jahil. Sikutnya bergerak pelan menyikut lengan Sasuke, menggodanya. _Hoho~_ Sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk sedikit mengerti Naruto dan Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu mengerti, Sasuke terganggu akan kepastian dalam diri Naruto.

"Tapi kenyataannya dia perempuan. Kurama-_san_ saja bilang, Naruto mulai menyukai_ gender_ barunya, biar hanya 1% saja. Bagaimana kalau...Naruto malah menyukai Gaara?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura. Sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura. Bukan _apa-apa_. Perbincangan seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Memangnya apa urusan Sasuke kalau Naruto suka sama orang? Toh mereka sahabat 'kan? Tentu Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya selama Naruto bahagia. Tapi apa iya dia rela?

"Kau suka Naruto 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

'Aku...suka Naruto?'

_"Tak perlu mengelak, Sasuke. Shishui dan aku sudah tahu kau memang menyukainya."_

_"Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti sekarang, Sasuke. Ayah memintanya menjagamu, jadi kau juga harus menjaganya dengan baik."_

_"Dia menyebalkan, tapi kau akan tetap menyayanginya."_

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Mendengus kecil ketika suara-suara masa lalu menghampirinya. _Suka?_ Pada Naruto? _Masa iya sih?_ Sudahlah! Kalau ia memikirkannya, cerita ini semakin mengarah pada _romance_ saja.

"_Minna_! Siap?!"aba-aba dari Anko membuat semua bersiaga. Naruto juga berkumpul dengan timnya lagi.

_**Sreeek!**_

Ketika pintu kawat dibuka menandakan ujian _Chuunin_ tahap dua dimulai, semua peserta masuk dan berpencar untuk menyusun strategi. Termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura tak perlu kaget ketika badan mereka tahu-tahu ada di dekat aliran sungai, gara-gara Naruto.

"Naruto, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"celetuk Sakura mengharapkan jawaban dari Naruto. Ia berhasil, membuat Naruto membuka suara.

"Aku merasakan _chakra_ sekaliber _kage_ yang menyatu dengan peserta."

"...Eh?"

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"Kemarikan!"

Sasuke dan Sakura mendengus kesal. Di atas pohon, Naruto duduk menyender. Perintahnya tadi terdengar_ bossy_ sekali. Menyebalkan! Tadi mereka berdua bertarung, demi mendapatkan gulungan langit yang dengan entengnya Naruto tagih. Oke, memang bagus menyerahkan penyimpanan pada Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto bersantai dan hanya menonton mereka saja!

"Ahaha... Apakah Naruto-_san_ selalu seperti ini?"

"Kadang..."

Wajah Sakura meramah saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Pria yang mengaku terpisah dari timnya dan bergabung dengan tim 7 itu banyak membantu Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menghemat energi untuk mendapatkan gulungan. Tidak seperti si pirang di atas sana itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_san_, dan Naruto-_san_ sudah dapat tempat beristirahat?"

"_Hn_."

"Di dekat sungai. Ayo, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melompat turun. Ia melangkah lebih dulu untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan rekannya dan pria berkacamata itu. Mungkin di luar ia nampak seenaknya dan malas melakukan apapun. Padahal sebenarnya, ia sedang berdiskusi dengan Kurama lewat telepati.

_"-Begitu? Khukhu~ Bagus-bagus! Pertahankan dirimu ya! Dia dalam perjalanan~-"_

_"-Ha'i. Ha'i. Ada kabar kah?-"_

_"-Dia bersama Isobu. Bagaimana denganmu?-"_

_"-Aku sudah menyambungkannya, Kurama-nii. Kalau bisa suruh dia cepat-cepat.-"_

_"-Kenapa memang?-"_

_"-Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Entahlah!-"_

_"-Ya sudah. Tunggu saja. Fufu~-"_

Naruto menyudahi telepatinya. Gadis itu memutuskan bangkit dan membantu Sakura membakar ikan yang tadi mereka tangkap. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Kabuto. Dari semua orang berpenampilan mencurigakan, Naruto justru lebih curiga pada pria berkacamata itu. Yah... Naruto bisa merasakan suatu kesetiaan dari pria itu. Namun, kesetiaan pada sesuatu yang_ salah_.

"Ada yang salah denganku, Naruto?" Naruto terlonjak saat ia tertangkap basah oleh Kabuto. Gadis itu hanya tertawa gugup dan menggaruk pelan pipinya.

"H_ontou ni gomenasai_, Kabuto-_san_."

"Ahh! Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan dimana rekanku berada. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa lagi!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Kabuto. Sasuke mendengus kecil melihat senyum rekan satu timnya itu.

"Orang yang baik! Tidak seperti-"

"-_Hn_. Tidak seperti dia."

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Naruto mendengus kecil menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia bersidekap, lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Dia memang baik. Sangat-sangat baik malah ! _Khukhu_. Sudahlah! Ayo ke tempat istirahat! Langit semakin menggelap. Jika kita sampai di garis finish sekarang, mereka akan curiga, _ttebayo_."

'Bukan bermaksud _paranoid_. Tapi kuyakin sebentar lagi ada sesuatu.'

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu istirahat. Namun selalu, ketika hatinya tidak enak seperti ini...Apa yang diharapkannya sedikit terganggu.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"Naruto! Awas!"

_**Duagh! Brugh!**_

'_Ugh_... Apa kataku?'

Badan Naruto tersungkur di tanah. Gadis itu tersenyum bangga karena perkiraannya mengenai serangan tepat sekali. Ia menepis tangan Sakura yang ingin membantunya berdiri. Tendangan itu sakit, tapi Naruto masih mampu berdiri. Oh ya! Di seberang mereka berdiri wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mata dan lidah macam ular. _Hitai-ate_ di dahinya menandakan ia seorang shinobi dari Otogakure. Pas sekali, _chakra_ wanita jadi-jadian itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Orang di depan mereka itu, bukan _sembarang_ shinobi.

"Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_ dan Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_... Beruntung sekali aku bertemu kalian berdua di sini. _Khukhukhu_~"wanita itu menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, macam ular. Naruto dan Sasuke berjengit jijik menanggapinya. _Kuso!_ Kenapa mereka dikenal makhluk _abstrak_ macam dia?

"Jangan lupakan, Haruno Sakura juga ada di sini! **Shannaro**!"

_**DUAARR!**_

Sakura meninju pijakkan di bawahnya. Sukses membuat tanah hancur berkeping dalam diameter lumayan besar. Sasuke, Naruto, dan wanita tadi langsung melompat ke atas pohon terdekat, menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau menciptakan monster, _dobe_."Sasuke berbisik agak ngeri. Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Itu belum seberapa, _dattebayo_! Lihat nanti di_ tahap_ selanjutnya haha!"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, si rambut hitam tengah terkekeh melihat pemandangan di depannya.'Tenaga besar, mirip Tsunade-_hime_,'batin wanita ular itu.

Naruto menjulurkan tinjunya yang langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. Setelah bertos, dua genin itu melompat bersama dengan arah berlawanan, sasaran mereka adalah wanita mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka dengan modus mencuri gulungan.

**#Chic : Modus? Bukannya itu adalah datum terbanyak muncul? O.O *digampar gara2 motong di tengah***

_**Syut!**_

'!'

Sasuke melempar sebuah kunai bergantungkan kertas 5 cm tepat di samping telinga wanita itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melempar 5 shuriken yang tersambung dengan_ string_. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatannya dan langsung menendang wanita itu sampai terdorong ke batang pohon bersamaan dengan beloknya shuriken Sasuke. Setelah memastikan _string_nya benar-benar mengikat wanita tersebut, Sasuke menggigit ujung _string_ dan memasang _insou_.

"**Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu**!"

_**WUZZZH!**_

_**Klak.**_

'K-kawarimi?'

Sasuke menggeram rendah mendapati wanita itu berubah menjadi batang pohon. Mata_ onyx_-nya berubah menjadi _crimson_ dengan 3 tomoe. Badannya reflek menunduk dan melompat menjauh saat sebuah kunai hampir menikam tubuhnya.

'Berguna juga latihan terakhir dari _Dobe_.' '

Ketika berbalik, Sasuke bisa melihat wanita itu. Tapi kulit wajahnya seperti meleleh. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur. Itu artinya serangan Sasuke sempat mengenai badan wanita itu. Namun yang tidak Sasuke duga adalah...badan wanita itu bukan badan asli. Badan itu terkelupas, meninggalkan sosok asli dari shinobi itu. Sosok pria yang merupakan shinobi asal Konoha.

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru,"Naruto mendesis tajam. Sasuke terlonjak kaget gadis itu tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Selalu saja keberadaan gadis ini bisa mengelabui apapun, termasuk_ doujutsu_!

"_Khukhukhu_~ Sebegitu terkenalkah aku?"suara sosok itu berubah berat khas pria dewasa. Tak ada keraguan, itu memang Orochimaru.

"_Dobe_? Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Sasuke tanpa minat. Mendapat anggukkan pelan dari Naruto, Sasuke mengembalikan fokusnya pada Orochimaru.

"Teme, kuberitahu. Orochimaru adalah jounin yang pergi dari desa beberapa tahun lalu. Dia membuat percobaan di luar logika manusia dan mengorbankan banyak manusia untuk melakukannya. Seorang pecinta _kinjutsu_ alias jutsu terlarang. Sepertinya kita butuh keajaiban untuk membuatnya mati."Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa kecil.

"_Khukhu_~ sudah kuduga. Kau bukan bocah sembarangan. Kabar burung yang kudengar patut dibuktikan di sini~ Apa benar kau seorang ketua Anbu?"

'D-darimana dia tahu?! Oke, itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang adalah alasan kenapa pria ini ada di Konoha. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.'

Naruto tersenyum menantang. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Sasuke akan sesuatu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan ketika Sasuke membalasnya dengan isyarat tangan lain. Keduanya kembali beradu tinju.

"_Teme_."

"_Hn_."

Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah ke samping sejauh 5 meter. Keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah Orochimaru. Naruto menggenggam dua shuriken di tangan kanannya, sedangkan Sasuke memasang sebuah _insou_ pembuka segel.

"**Baki**!"

Orochimaru berdecak saat kunai di tangannya yang sebenarnya milik Sasuke bercahaya. Pria itu langsung melepasnya dan melompat ke atas pohon terdekat. Kepulan asap tercipta saat kunai itu meledak.

'Aku yakin aku sudah membuang kertas peledaknya. Apa itu? Kunai dengan segel peledak? Tidak mungkin...mereka membuatnya?'batin Orochimaru, agak kaget. Perlahan sebuah senyum miring terukir di wajahnya.

"_Khukhu_~"

"Sekarang!"

Orochimaru menghindar dengan mudah ketika dua shuriken dilempar ke arahnya. Namun baru ia melompat menghindar, dua fuuma shuriken melesat dari dua arah berbeda ke arahnya. Pria itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi. Selanjutnya Kusanagi itu ia gunakan untuk membalikkan satu fuuma shuriken. Sehingga ia bisa menghindar secepatnya dari fuuma shuriken terakhir.

"Sasuke!"

"_Hn_!"

Sasuke menangkap fuuma shuriken tadi, lalu ia kembalikan pada Orochimaru. Tentu saja dengan begitu Orochimaru lebih mudah menghindar. Namun memang itu yang Sasuke maupun Naruto tuju. Ketika dua fuuma shuriken itu saling berdekatan dengan Orochimaru berada di antara keduanya. Orochimaru mengernyit bingung saat Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan salah mengerti kami, Orochimaru. _Dobe_, sekarang."

"_As you wish...teme~_"

'A-apa?'

_**Boffft!**_

"**Sealing jutsu : Bomb Bunshin : Kai**!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 16~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yuhuu! Chic balik lagi :D Sudah termasuk kilat 'kan? Hehe! Untuk kali ini balasan review menyusul dari mobile, oke?**

**Chic tadinya mau kemarin update, cuma sibuk banget di rumah disuruh ini-itu nyeheheh! But at least...yang penting update 'kan?**

**Yuk! Kita balas review berisi pertanyaan/kebingungan dulu.**

**[Naru jadi ketua Anbu? Apa alur canon akan ditiadakan ke depannya?] Lihat saja chapter depan. Bocoran sementara dari Chic, Naruto TIDAK seperti ketua Anbu yang lain. Dan mungkin akan sedikit melenceng dari Canon untuk sistem kepemimpinan ini. Sekali lagi, biarkan otak Chic yang menjawab heheh**

**[Gaara bakal jadi baik lagi kayak canon?]Yup! Nanti dia bakal kena banyak misi bantu Konoha bareng Temari.**

**[Sasuke punya semacam jutsu ruang-waktu?]Kita asumsikan seperti itu.**

**[Sakura gimana?]Kalau waktunya tiba dia juga bakal unjuk gigi kok!**

**[Sasuke ada rasa sama Naru? Apa akan jadi yaoi jikalau Naru kembali seperti semula?]Ya, Sasuke punya 'rasa' pada Naruto. Tapi untuk jadi yaoi, biarpun Naruto kembali cerita ini akan tetap straight. Ibaratkan saja Sasuke suka Naruto di sini pada Naruto 'cewek'. Ke depannya follow saja cerita ini hehe. Nanti difollback(?) #lhokenapajaditwitter?#**

**[Gak ada yang protes Naru jadi ketua Anbu?]pastinya ada. Nanti dijelasin di chapter2 depan.**

**[Sakura bakal sama siapa?]Jangan memikirkan pair dulu khukhu~ Cerita Chic bakal semakin melenceng. Tunggu saja sampai takdirnya tiba(?)**

**[Kakashi-sensei jadi kurang kerjaan karena muridnya mandiri?]bisa dibilang begitu. *kena raikiri* Bercanda! Nanti juga dia dapat peran penting kok :p**

**[Mata Shishui cuma sebelah itu buat Sasu? EMS-nya setengah dong?]bocoran, Naru megang dua bola mata Shishui di tangannya.**

**[Apa alurnya sama dengan canon?]ya dan tidak. Dibilang sama pun Chic kocok-kocok jadi semen :p**

**[Jangan bikin Sasuke keluar desa ya thor?]Itu sih lihat nanti saja :p**

**[Kurama turut serta jadi pengaman Konoha?]err gimana ya? *bletak!***

**[Gaara jadi teman atau musuh?]Lihat saja nanti hoho**

**[Kakak Shishui adalah yondaime?]Wah wah... Chic terkejut banyak yang menebak seperti itu. Sementara kalian boleh berimajinasi atau tanya pada Uchiha Kagami di alam sana**

**[Naruto gak bakal jadi laki-laki lagi 'kan?]Hohoo rahasiaaa!**

**[Kok lama update buat chap 13?]Gomen, Chic banyak kerjaan di rumah *sok sibuk*. Soalnya kaa-san Chic gak sekolah malah makin sering hang-out bawa dua tuyul di rumah(baca: adik).**

**[Salam kenal thor!}*plakk OOT xD Iya salam kenal! Semoga kalian gak enek kenal sama author edan macam Chic muehehehehe**

**Ada yang kelewat kah?**

**Thanks buat all fave, follow, support, reviews, Pm.s, and others. Thanks juga buat yang ngasih saran. Chic bakal pikirin heheh**

**So, tetap lanjut or delete?**

**See ya' later guys!**

_**PS : Chic hari ini mau publish new ff multichap genre Advent/Fantasy. Judul : Eru Iluvatar's. Jangan lupa mampir ya!**_

**Sign out!**

**Chic White.**


	16. New Power

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : New Power<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sealing jutsu : Bomb Bunshin. Kai<strong>!"

Orochimaru terkekeh mendapati dua fuuma shuriken itu berubah jadi _bunshin_ yang langsung mengunci pergerakannya. Setelah Naruto melafalkan sebuah jutsu, badan dua bunshin Naruto itu dirayapi aksara _fuuin_ yang ikut menghias**(?)** badan Orochimaru. Tidak disangka, sasarannya Sasuke, dia justru menemukan hal lain yang tak kalah menarik.

'Fufufu~'

_**DUARRR!**_

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam merasakan ada perubahan ganjil pada chakra Orochimaru. Ketika asap kembali memudar, mata Naruto dan Sasuke membulat bersamaan. Di seberang mereka, mulut Orochimaru terbuka lebar. Dua tangan berlendir keluar, sampai badan Orochimaru keluar sepenuhnya. Benar-benar jelmaan ular!

"_D-dobe_..."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Sudah kubilang, tak mudah membunuhnya. Kuharap kau jangan memakainya."

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Bisa Naruto lihat pandangan Orochimaru lebih terfokus pada Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi! Orochimaru memang memiliki suatu rencana pada Sasuke. Yang Naruto yakini, pasti ada kaitannya dengan mata sharingan! Karena dari info yang Naruto dapat, Orochimaru bahkan mengincar Uchiha Itachi.

'Takkan kubiarkan!'

Naruto membungkuk dan mengambil dua kunai Hiraishin dari segel penyimpanan di kakinya. Tentu semua hal itu dapat Orochimaru lihat dan semakin membuat pria itu penasaran pada kemampuan Naruto. Gadis itu seorang pengguna _fuuinjutsu_. Sepertinya Orochimaru mulai tahu siapa gadis _jinchuuriki_ di hadapannya. Tidak salah namanya disandingkan dengan keluarga Uzumaki!

_**Hup!**_

'C-cepat sekali! Dia memang anak'nya' khukhu~'

_**Trank!**_

Kunai Hiraishin Naruto dan kusanagi Orochimaru saling berbenturan. Naruto menambah satu kunai Hiraishin miliknya dan ia tekan berlawanan arah sehingga kusanagi itu terlepas dari genggaman Orochimaru. Tidak membuang waktu, Naruto melayangkan tendangan namun masih dapat Orochimaru tangkis dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu Naruto menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk menghunuskan kunai. Namun lagi-lagi Orochimaru bisa menahan dengan menunduk dan mencengkram kuat dua lengan atas Naruto. Sebelum Naruto kembali menyerang, pria itu melempar Naruto, lalu men_shunshin_kan dirinya di depan Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan kirinya ia hantamkan pada perut Naruto. Naruto yang telat bereaksi tentu saja kembali terlontar di ambang batas kesadaran. Perutnya terasa panas karena sebuah segel entah pengunci atau pengacau chakra telah Orochimaru tanamkan. Beruntung badannya tidak langsung jatuh ke tanah karena Sasuke menyelamatkannya dengan sebuah kunai. Badannya tergantung tak berdaya.

"Naruto! _Daijobu_?!"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Ia hanya berdo'a Sasuke baik-baik saja ketika pertarungan diambil alih oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Selagi Orochimaru disibukkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya pelan untuk menarik jaket dan _fishnet_ yang menghalangi perutnya. Matanya meneliti bentuk dan jenis dari _fuuinjutsu_ itu. Tidak terlalu lama dari itu, Naruto telah berhasil melepas segel Orochimaru dan bisa bergerak bebas. Gadis itu buru-buru lompat ke bawah, meraih dua kunai Hiraishinnya yang sempat terjatuh gara-gara Naruto nyaris pingsan. Sebuah senyum Naruto kulum di wajahnya ketika merasakan sebuah chakra di sebelah Sakura, 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu bangkit dan langsung melesat masuk ke pertarungan. Membantu Sasuke membuat Orochimaru kewalahan.

"_Che_... Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa seperti ini di Konoha."

Orochimaru mengoleskan darah ke telapak tangannya dari jempol yang ia gigit. Setelah memasang beberapa _insou_, ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah. Sebuah jurus pemanggil, tepatnya _hebi kuchiyose_.

"_Kuso_!"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto saat kepala ular raksasa yang Orochimaru panggil melesat ke arah mereka berdua dengan cepat. Alhasil badannya terdorong hingga menabrak batang pohon besar.

"Ohok!"

"_B-baka_! Kau batuk darah,_ teme_!"

Naruto menggeram rendah. Ia yang hampir saja jatuh gara-gara dorongan Sasuke mendarat di atas tanah, lalu kembali melompat dan menendang ular raksasa Orochimaru dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Sasuke berhasil diselamatkan dari tekanan moncong ular itu. Naruto buru-buru menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris ambruk.

"Kau baik, Sasuke?"

"_Hn_."

"_Ck_!"

Naruto menggigit jempolnya, lalu menggambar aksara _fuuin_ seperti tempo hari saat pelantikan Anbu di tangan kirinya. Dalam waktu singkat, gadis itu seperti menghilang dan muncul di atas _kuchiyose_ Orochimaru bertepatan dengan terlemparnya badan pria itu akibat tendangan Naruto. Tak lama setelah Orochimaru mendarat sempurna, Naruto kembali menyungkurkan pria itu dengan kecepatan bak cahaya.

"_Khukhukhu_~"

Tapi bukannya kesakitan, Orochimaru justru tampak sangat menikmati semua itu. Bagaikan menemukan harta karun terpendam. Apalagi saat mata ularnya berhasil menangkap mimik wajah Naruto, seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar saja. Naruto tidak terlihat marah. Justru wajahnya, gerak-geriknya, tak jauh dari sifat keseharian seorang Uchiha. Datar-tidak peduli. Namun dari dua langit Naruto, Orochimaru melihat sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dan luar biasa berbahaya.

"Apa...aku berbuat salah?"Orochimaru mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah kekehan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika saja kau bukan murid kesayangan hokage-_jiji_,"gumam Naruto dingin. Orochimaru mendengus mendengarnya.

'Murid kesayangan?'beo batin Orochimaru tak setuju.

"Jangan lengah, bocah."

_**Slap! JLEB!**_

"N-n-naru-to..."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak membulat. Di seberangnya, tubuh Naruto ditusuk pedang kusanagi dari dalam mulut Orochimaru. Gadis pirang itu terbujur kaku, dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Sedangkan tersangkanya, hanya tertawa laknat dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

_**Brug!**_

"NARUTO!"

"_Fufufu~_ Tinggal kau, Uchiha...Sasuke~"

_Hebi kuchiyose_ Orochimaru kembali mengarahkan moncongnya untuk menghantam badan Sasuke—seperti tadi. Namun, sebuah suara terdengar, bersamaan dengan membekunya ular berwarna keunguan itu.

"**Ice Release : Ice Block**!"

_**Krrak.**_

_**Tap! Tap!**_

"Sasuke-_kun_, maaf menunggu lama!"

"Yo _teme_! Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Dua sosok kini berada di dekat Sasuke. Yang satu Sakura, langsung membantu Sasuke bangun. Yang satunya lagi berdiri di depan keduanya, memakai jaket berwarna putih bergaris biru dengan_ fishnet_ sebagai dalaman. Sebuah_ hitai-ate_ Konoha diikat pada bagian lengan kanan atasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang digerai indah.

"_D-dobe_?"

Ya! Itu adalah Naruto yang asli. Sedangkan Naruto yang bersama mereka 2 mingguan ini merupakan _chi-bunshin_ spesial.

"Yo _boss_! Sudah kuhubungkan!"setelah mengatakannya, _chi-bunshin_ Naruto berubah menjadi genangan darah.

'_Souka_...'

Naruto memasang_ insou_ dan memfokuskan dirinya pada darah yang tak lain dan tak bukan miliknya di dekat Orochimaru itu. Tentu Orochimaru yang curiga langsung lompat menjauh.

'Sial!'

"Hoo? Mau _bermain_ lagi hmm?"

"_Dobe_? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau pakai _chi-bunshin_?"

"Kujelaskan nanti deh! Yang jelas aku hanya menjalankan misi bawah tanah."

"Ayo kalahkan dia Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto-_chan_!"

"Seperti latihan!"Naruto memberi komando.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan Naruto. Keduanya mengangguk sebagai isyarat, lalu berlari ke tempat Orochimaru berada. Mereka menghunuskan kunai yang mereka ambil saat berlari pada tubuh Orochimaru.

'Kena!'

Tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan, tubuh Orochimaru berubah menjadi ratusan ular. Reflek Sasuke dan Sakura melompat menghindar. Ular-ular itu meliuk cepat ke arah Naruto.

"**Sealing Jutsu : Black Chain**!"

_**Srrraaak!**_

_**Slap!**_

Naruto membunuh ular-ular kecil yang dianggapnya menjijikan itu dengan rantai_ fuuin_. Semua ular itu berhasil Naruto habisi. Sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto, beberapa ular menyimpan racun berbahaya di tubuhnya. Untung Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh. Kalau tidak, Naruto tidak tahu salah satu ular itu menggigit mereka atau tidak.

'Di belakang!'

_**Hup!**_

Naruto melompat ke atas, merasakan chakra Orochimaru yang muncul di belakangnya. Orochimaru menyeringai kecil. Tangannya di angkat ke atas, meluncurkan satu ular putih yang berhasil menggigit kaki Naruto tepat saat gadis itu mengaktifkan _Hiraishin_.

_**Boffft!**_

Naruto muncul 10 meter di depan Orochimaru. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan tangan memegang bekas gigitan ular. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, efek racun dari Orochimaru.

'S-sial... Racun apa ini?!'

"24 jam ke depan kau akan...mati~"desis Orochimaru dengan nada_ horror_. Naruto mulai was-was.

'E-efeknya terlalu cepat untuk..._ugh_!'

_**Hup! Hup!**_

Orochimaru tersenyum _horror_ saat dua rekan Naruto menghampiri gadis itu. _Mood_-nya semakin meninggi saat melihat perubahan di mata tajam Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya. Mata merah, dengan pola bintang dan shuriken kecil di tengahnya.

'Mangekyou Sharingan hmm?'

"S-sasuke...Tak perlu mengaktifkan Mangekyou. _Ugh!_ Aku a-akan baik-b-baik saja...Dan Sakura. Tolong jangan keluarkan tekhnik_ itu_, kumohon..."

'Berbicara pun susah!'

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Kalau Naruto sudah begini, Sasuke tak bisa menahannya! Ia ingat Naruto selalu mewanti-wantinya agar tidak mengaktifkan MS dalam keadaan emosional seperti ini. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan! Ia harus melindungi Naruto! Tidak seperti Sakura yang menahan diri untuk tidak melanggar permintaan Naruto itu.

"S-sasu..._ukh_!"

Sebelum kesadaran Naruto terhempas pada kegelapan, ia melihat tubuh Sasuke diselubungi chakra keunguan yang berbentuk sesuatu. _Susano'o_.

_**Brug!**_

"Sakura, jaga Naruto."

'Sasuke-_kun_...'

"_Khukhukhu~ Susano'o_? Tak ada yang bilang padaku kau bisa menggunakannya. Menarik. Sangat menarik!"

Orochimaru kembali mendekat. Sasuke langsung menggerakkan tangan _Susano'o_-nya untuk menyakiti pria itu. Namun, Orochimaru bisa menghindar karena Sasuke belum terbiasa mengoptimalkan kecepatan _Susano'o_.

'Naruto...bertahanlah! Kau harus lihat kesungguhan Sasuke-_kun_ melindungi kita!'batin Sakura penuh harap. Gadis itu menatap cemas Sasuke yang terlihat emosi. Senyum kecut ia ukir di wajahnya. Namun gadis itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertarungan Sasuke karena ia sibuk menyeka Naruto yang banyak berkeringat dingin sejak tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Percuma melawanku, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia akan mati dalam 24 jam ke depan."

Pergerakkan Sasuke terhenti. Sakura bisa melihat tangannya bergetar dan mengepal kuat. Tubuh _Susano'o_ yang tadinya mulai diselubungi otot kembali menjadi tengkorak, menyisakan tulang tangan dan sebelah rusuknya saja. Sakura hanya diam, terus menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"_Urusai_! Kau menyakitinya!"

Sakura hanya diam terpaku ketika _Susano'o_ Sasuke tumbuh, sampai ke tahap sempurna dilengkapi busur panah. Panah ia tarik dan lesatkan dengan target Orochimaru. Namun lagi-lagi pria ular itu berhasil menghindar. Sasuke mau tak mau kecewa juga karena belum bisa mengoptimalkan penggunaannya. Sebenarnya kecepatan yang ia gunakan sudah termasuk di atas _standar_. Namun dengan media panah _Susano'o_ yang besar dan target sekaliber Orochimaru, penggunaannya masih bisa dibilang kurang.

"S-sasuke-_kun_! Bukankah Naru-_chan_ bilang ia baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kita menyelesaikan tes ini segera dan melapor!"Sakura berteriak, berharap Sasuke menanggapinya. Namun bukannya merespon, Sasuke malah mengejar Orochimaru dan menyerangnya. Belum lagi _hebi kuchiyose_ yang Naruto bekukan sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda bebas.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Diam di sana! Bawa Naruto ke tempat aman, segera!"

Sakura kembali membeku. Di satu sisi ia ingin memastikan Naruto aman. Tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke juga masih bertarung! Setidaknya kalau rekannya itu kenapa-kenapa 'kan Sakura bisa bantu! Matanya menatap was-was pada langit yang semakin menggelap. _Aduh..._kenapa ia jadi bingung sendiri?

_**Crash!**_

Mata _emerald_ gadis itu membulat sempurna saat _hebi kuchiyose_ tak jauh darinya sudah bebas. Tadi Naruto memang sempat memberitahunya bahwa _jutsu_ es itu tingkat rendah dan hanya bertahan dalam waktu dekat. Sial! Kalau begini Naruto siapa yang jaga?

"_Sssh_..."ular itu mendesis ke arah Sakura. Gadis _pinkish_ itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto hati-hati, lalu lompat ke bawah untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Lalu? Naruto dibiarkan tersembunyi, sedang dua rekannya yang lain bertarung.

**.**

** .**

** .**

'_Ugh_... Di...mana aku?'

Naruto terbangun. Sedikit bingung ketika mendapati dirinya di tempat gelap dengan pijakkan dihias genangan air. Terkesiap ketika suara tetesan air tertangkap telinganya. Gadis itu bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"..._Mindscape_?"gumam Naruto tak percaya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Ya, ini memang _mindscape_. Tapi satu hal yang berputar di otaknya adalah bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya Kurama dan dirinya tak bisa berhubungan melalui _mindscape_ sejak _bijuu_ itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Tunggu! Apa ini kerjaan Isobu a.k.a Sanbi? Oke, itu juga tidak mungkin karena Isobu sudah menjadi seperti Kurama. Apa mungkin...?

**"GRRRH!"**

Sebuah geraman khas monster berhasil menarik senyuman di wajah Naruto. Gadis itu berlari ke arah yang diyakininya. Sedikit merengut karena tempat ini benar-benar gelap.

'_Chi-bunshin_ bilang sudah terhubung 'kan? Apa ini maksudnya?'

_**Syut!**_

Mata Naruto membulat, saat menyadari sebuah ekor raksasa tepat di depannya di balik kegelapan.

_**DUAGH!**_

"_I-ittai_..."ringis Naruto pelan. Senyumnya melebar kala melihat_ bijuu_ berekor satu ada di hadapannya dan menggeram.

"Sh-shukaku?"

**"YA. KENAPA?"**

Senyum Naruto makin lebar saja merasa apa yang _bunshin_-nya lakukan berbuah hasil. Saat _chi-bunshin_nya itu lepas, Naruto mendapat ingatan tentang obrolan berakhir perang _deathglare_ dengan Gaara sebelum masuk ke hutan kematian. Namun bukan itu yang penting, melainkan masuknya _chi-bunshin_ ke dalam _mindscape_ bersama Shukaku. Tanggapan Shukaku memang buruk, sama seperti pertama ia bertemu dengan Kurama-dulu. Namun ia berhasil membuka _link_ chakra mereka agar bersatu. Tanpa mengusik inang Shukaku, Naruto bisa memiliki dan menarik chakra Shukaku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ingatkan Naruto untuk mengambil alih Shukaku setelah minta izin pada Suna—di lain waktu.

"_Eum_... Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"satu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benak Naruto gadis itu keluarkan juga. Shukaku yang mendengarnya mendengus.

**"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMIKIRKAN KENAPA AKU MEMANGGILMU. AKU HANYA MERASAKAN CHAKRAMU TERGANGGU SESUATU. BIAR KUTEBAK, RACUN?"**

"...Ya."

**"AKU MEMBUKA LINK, LEBIH MEMUDAHKANMU MEMAKAI CHAKRA INI. SEGERALAH AMBIL SEMUANYA!"**

"_Gyaaah_! Aku tahu para _bijuu_ tak segalak itu!"Naruto memekik kesenangan, ia melompat hendak menerjang Shukaku dengan pelukan. Namun sayang, sebuah ekor menempas badannya hingga terpelanting menjauh. Shukaku tidak mau dipeluk rupanya.

**"BERISIK. PERGI SANA! AKU MAU TIDUR!"**

"...Eh? Kau mau apa?"

**"AKU MAU TIDUR, BAKA! HUSH!"**

"Huwaaa kau mirip Kurama! Hahaha!"

**"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN RUBAH TUA ITU! GRRRH PERGI!"**

"_Ha'i_!"

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Naruto keluar _mindscape_. Namun matanya berat untuk terbuka. Yang ia dengar hanyalah tangisan tertahan, dari seorang gadis. Batinnya yakin sekali yang menangis adalah Sakura. Tapi kenapa?

"_Hiks_...Sasuke-_kun_...Naruto-_chan_. Maaf..."

Naruto makin bingung. Ia kenapa? Sasuke kenapa? Sakura juga kenapa? Ugh! Dia merutuki badannya yang lemas sekali, efek racun di tubuhnya. Ingatkan ia untuk membunuh Orochimaru nanti!

"Aku...terlalu lemah. Aku lemah!"

"Sadar juga kau bocah. Berikan gulungannya!"

Satu—_tidak!_ Naruto bisa mendengar 3 suara lain dengan samar. Hatinya kalut, takut Sakura kenapa-kenapa.

'Kau tidak lemah!'ingin sekali ia berteriak kencang membantah pemikiran gadis itu. Sakura tidak lemah! Gadis itu memiliki semangat tinggi, jangan diragukan! Kemampuannya selama Naruto pantau juga meningkat pesat! Apalagi ia mengajarkan Sakura beberapa tekhnik kampung halaman klan Uzumaki. Namun apa daya. Menggerakkan mulutnya saja ia tidak bertenaga. Entah cuma perasaannya, tapi badannya lemas sekali.

"_Cih_...Aku penasaran, selemah apa dua temanmu yang berbaring itu? Mungkin kami akan membunuh _raven_ dan pirang itu setelah membunuhmu!"suara merendahkan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia tak bisa bangun. Mengaktifkan tekhnik regenerasinya saja terasa sulit.

"Mereka...tidak lemah..."

"_Cih_!"

"Haha habisi dia Kin!"

"Mereka...tidak LEMAH! _Ghaaaaa_!"

"H-hey! Diam kau! Mau apa hah?! Rambut norakmu ini kupegang, bodoh! Kau takkan bisa kemana-mana~"

"Aku tidak peduli...Naruto bilang, dia takkan membiarkan siapapun merendahkan temannya. Aku pun begitu!"

Sakura, kini sedang berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Di belakangnya Kintsuchi—ninja Oto tengah mencengkram kuat rambut pink panjangnya. Di badan gadis normal di tim 7 itu tertancap beberapa _senbon_ yang membuat badannya kaku untuk digerakkan. Beberapa meter dekat tempat terbaring Naruto-Sasuke, Lee terduduk—memegang telinganya yang berdarah. Tadi ia terkena gelombang pemecah suara dari Dosu Kinuta dan keadaannya tidak baik. Remaja nyentrik dengan baju ketat berwarna hijau itu tadi membantu Sakura, namun rupanya ia kurang hati-hati sehingga bukannya membantu, dia malah membebani Sakura.

"Kau mau apa?"

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak ketika Lee dan tim 10 yang bersembunyi di semak-semak melihat pergerakan tangan Sakura yang memegang kunai. Semua seakan terasa lambat, ketika gadis yang selalu membanggakan rambut panjangnya itu...

_**Sraaak!**_

_**Hup!**_

...memangkas mahkotanya hanya demi lepas dari cengkraman dan berpindah di sebelah Lee. Hendak melindungi dua sahabatnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"S-sakura-_chan_...r-rambutmu..."

Sakura mengukir senyum manisnya pada Lee. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat berterimakasih karena Lee telah membantunya melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke. Setidaknya...hingga mereka sadar, nanti.

"Aku tidak terlihat aneh 'kan? Lee?"

"Tidak! Kau tetap cantik!"

"Hehe...terimakasih!"

Sakura meringis kecil, merasakan perih dari puluhan _senbon_ di tubuhnya. Gadis _pinkish_ itu tersenyum kecil saat Lee mencabutnya satu per satu, membantunya. Keduanya membeku merasakan sebuah chakra kuat dan gelap di belakang mereka. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, mereka dapat melihat Sasuke duduk. Badan pemuda _raven_ itu dikelilingi chakra ungu gelap.

"S-sasuke..._kun_?"

"Kami akan membunuh kalian!"

Kintsuchi, Zaku, dan Dosu berlari ke arah mereka, hendak menyerang. Namun sebelum Sakura dan Lee merespon, Sasuke yang baru bangun langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan tak sampai satu kedipan mata. Dosu dan Kintsuchi terlempar jauh, lalu pingsan setelah badan mereka menembus batang pohon. Sedangkan Zaku, dua tangannya Sasuke tarik ke belakang, bersamaan dengan satu kaki Sasuke yang menekan punggung Zaku kuat-kuat. Mimik wajahnya datar seperti biasa, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan dari Zaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, cukup!"Sakura memekik khawatir. Bukan bermaksud mengasihani Zaku, tapi Sasuke sudah keterlaluan! Tim 7 sudah berkompromi untuk tidak membunuh satu pun shinobi dan menyakiti mereka secara berlebihan!

"_Urusai_, dia anak buah Orochimaru!"nada Sasuke begitu dingin. Menyimpan kebencian yang begitu dalam.

_**Tap...Tap...Tap...**_

Suara langkah pelan mengalihkan lagi perhatian Sakura dan Lee. Keduanya tersenyum lebar melihat sosok dengan_ relief_ mulai menghilang di badannya. Kulit karamelnya agak pucat, mengingat efek racun yang mengendap di tubuhnya hanya bisa ia tahan. Dengan senyum hangat, gadis pirang itu melambai pelan.

"Yo!"

"N-naruto-_chan_! Sejak kapan kau bangun?!"Sakura memekik kegirangan. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menghilang di balik kilatan kuning. Gadis itu muncul di pinggir Sasuke dan reflek melepaskan Zaku dari Sasuke.

"_D-dobe_?"

"Yo. Kau keterlaluan, 'Suke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto menyembuhkan badan Zaku yang mengalami patah tulang. Walau agak kesusahan gara-gara keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak stabil, Naruto tetap berhasil meringankan retakan pada tulang Zaku.

"_U-ugh_..."

Naruto melotot kaget saat Sasuke ambruk dengan tangam mencengkram bahu atas kirinya. Matanya makin membulat melihat tanda kutukan di sana. Buru-buru ia bersihkan racun yang masih tersisa, meringankan rasa sakit Sasuke pada bagian itu.

"_Daijobu_, Sasuke?"

"E-entahlah..."

"Jangan katakan padaku...ini ulah Orochimaru!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto naik pitam. Tak ada yang salah dengan tebakan gadis itu. Ini memang ulah...Orochimaru. Sasuke tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan mereka. Namun yang jelas setelah Orochimaru menyungkurkannya, pria itu memanjangkan leher...dan menggigitnya. Memberikan sebuah tanda kutukan. Sebuah tanda...suatu hari nanti Sasuke harus berurusan dengan Orochimaru. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 17~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yosh! Update lagi! Kilat 'kan? nyeheheh  
>Tanpa basa-basi, waktunya balesin ripiu~!<strong>

**[Apa Sasuke bakal dapet tanda kutukan?]**Terjawab di chapter ini yoo

**[Semoga Naruto berubah jadi cowok. Reader gk suka yaoi.]**Kalo soal Naru rubah lagi bisa diatur. Kalo soal Yaoi, Chic tegaskan ini ff straight.

**[Kapan SasuNaru pacaran?]**Waduh? xD Chic gak tau bales apa nih takut bikin yang nanya patah hati xD

**[Antagonis di tim 7?]**Just see future chapter :D

**[Gak enak baca Naru cewek?]**Wah Chic ngehargain banget lho buat reader yg risih Naru jadi cewek tapi kuat baca ff ini. Thanks a lot, tapi maaf banget buat plot, sementara Naru cewek. Ke depannya masih rahasia. Hontou ni gomenasai

**[Hiruzen mati? Naruto lawan sia[pa di Ujian Chuunin selanjutnya?]**Terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mohon bersabar ^^

**[Chap kemaren knp diTBC-kan pas seru-serunya?]**Hoho Sengaja *digampar*

**[Jangan bikin Naru jadi cowok lagi?]**Haha ternyata yg baca ff chic ada dua kubu xD Nah...Gimana Nar? Ente mau jadi cewek atau balik lagi cowok? **(Naru : *hening*)**

**buat dedyagustar95 yang gak bisa diPM : **Boleh kok! Boleh banget malah! Nyeheh... Review chap ini juga ya :D

**Nah adakah yang kelewat lagi?**

**Jangan segan-segan ngeluarin unek-unek kalian di kolom review atau PM sama Chic ya? Itu berharga banget buat Chic. Karena Chic pengen tau perasaan yang baca :D**

**Yosh, sekian terimagaji**

**Salam tempel review!**

**Sign out,**

**Chic White**


	17. Just another chapter

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Naruto. Bagaimana?"Hiruzen dan Kakashi menguarkan aura introgasi terbaik mereka. Berharap Naruto mau menjelaskan pertanyaan besar yang kini menari-nari di benak keduanya.<p>

"Apa sih? Bukannya tawaran aliansi dari pihak Kirigakure merupakan awalan bagus?"namun bukannya tegang atau merasa terdesak, Naruto malah nyengir tanpa dosa. Alhasil Kakashi dan Hiruzen mendesah berat, merasa semuanya percuma saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_...Kau tahu ada apa?"Sakura yang melihat Naruto dipojokkan oleh Hokage dan seorang mantan kapten Anbu macam Kakashi menyikut Sasuke pelan—penasaran. Namun Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu—tidak mau tahu.

Memang seharusnya Naruto bergabung bersama mereka berdua sekarang. Seharusnya juga Kakashi mengawal tim 7 di tahap selanjutnya ini. Mereka berhasil lolos dari tahap bertahan hidup di hutan kematian dan selanjutnya ujian _individualis_, 1 vs 1. Namun bukannya menyuruh Naruto bersiap, gadis itu malah diseret dan dipojokkan ke dinding oleh Sandaime dan Kakashi.

"Aku menuntut penjelasan, **Kit-su-ne**!"tegas Hiruzen dengan penuh penekanan pada _code-name_ Naruto. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, memanas-manasi atmosfer.

Naruto terkekeh setengah gugup, sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan tangan. Dia juga berucap,"Aduh! Kok panas ya?"dengan nada _sing a song_, semakin membuat Kakashi maupun Hiruzen dongkol.

"...Kau ini!"

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mengintrogasi Naruto begini. Masalahnya, kemarin Hiruzen membaca sebuah _scroll_ yang diterima seminggu lalu. Sebuah _scroll_ dari Kirigakure yang baru saja menyelesaikan perang dalam. Kalau hanya tawaran aliansi untuk memperbaiki hubungan antar desa-antar negara Hiruzen bisa maklum. Karena mungkin perang itu membuka pikiran Mizukage yang baru untuk mencari aliansi dan berdamai. Namun yang membingungkan adalah ucapan terimakasih akan bantuan dari Konoha. Hiruzen tidak pernah mengutus satu pun shinobi untuk ikut campur masalah dalam desa lain. Jadi intinya, ada satu _shinobi_ Konoha yang menyusup keluar desa dan membantu Kirigakure. Yang membuatnya mengintrogasi Naruto adalah fakta yang tertulis di _scroll_ itu. Orang itu mendamaikan dua kubu—sendirian, juga mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage yang ternyata dikendalikan oleh Akatsuki. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, deskripsi orang itu...benar-benar menggambarkan wujud dan kemampuan dari...Uzumaki Naruto!

"Kitsune...ini bukan pertanyaan main-main!"

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara—menyerah untuk mengelak. Gadis itu menatap serius dua sosok di depannya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Saranku terima saja tawaran mereka. Kirigakure dalam kendaliku—sekarang. Aku bisa menjamin mereka tak mungkin berkhianat. Dan soal itu...memang aku yang membantu mereka—dan aku baik-baik saja,"Naruto buru-buru menambahkan keadaannya sebelum Hiruzen dan Kakashi menyemburnya dengan nasihat galak penuh kekhawatiran.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?"Kakashi tak tahan untuk bertanya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dua minggu ini ia tak bisa membedakan mana _bunshin_ mana Naruto asli!

"Pertarungan selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto melawan Inuzuka Kiba!"perkataan wasit menahan sejenak kata yang hendak Naruto ucapkan. Gadis itu mendengus kecil ketika namanya dipanggil. Sudah ketinggalan berapa pertandingan ia? Hanya karena menghadapi satu kakek tua dan satu pria mesum ini!

"Mendamaikan Kiri, sekaligus membawa Sanbi dan Kubikiribocho sebagai cindera mata. Aku dipanggil! Kujelaskan nanti bersama Kurama dan Isobu!"Naruto melompat menuju arena, meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Kakashi yang terpaku dengan jawabannya.

"S-sanbi dan Kubikiribocho? Lelucon tidak lucu!"gerutu dua pria itu kesal. Mengira Naruto sedang bercanda. Yah...Mereka masih bisa bersabar sampai Naruto selesai dengan pertarungannya untuk mendapat penjelasan _full_.

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

Arena _battle_.

Naruto dan Kiba berdiri berhadapan 8 meter _face-to-face_. Di antara mereka berdiri Gekkou Hayate—wasit. Peserta yang lain beserta pembimbing mereka memperhatikan arena. Tak terkecuali Kakashi dan Hiruzen yang bergabung dengan dua anggota tim 7 yang tersisa.

"Siap?"wasit memberi aba-aba.

"Tunggu dulu! Dia berdua dengan anjing, curang!"sela Naruto memprotes. Matanya menatap tajam seekor anjing kecil milik Kiba—Akamaru, yang menatap balik gadis itu tajam.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Anjing ninja terhitung sebagai senjata. Oke, hanya itu? Kalau begitu, _hajime_!"

**_Hup!_**

Wasit menyisi, memberikan ruang untuk Kiba dan Naruto. Kedua genin itu saling melempar senyum sapaan. Bagaimana pun juga ketika di _Academy_, Kiba merupakan salah satu komplotannya ketika bolos pelajaran.

"Aku atau kau, Naruto?"celetuk Kiba ambigu. Naruto terkekeh menanggapinya. Bersamaan, keduanya memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"Guk!"

"Ayo, Akamaru!"

_**Bofft!**_

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba, sebuah_ henge_. Lalu dua Kiba itu berlari a la anjing ke arah Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto bisa melihat taring dan gigi keduanya memanjang. Naruto melompat mundur saat keduanya menerjang. Gadis itu merunduk, meraih dua kunai mata tiga yang ia lempar ke atas secara bergantian. Ia berdiri, lalu menangkap dua kunai khusus itu dengan gaya.

"Lagi, Akamaru!"

Kiba dan Akamaru berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Sejajar dengan kanan-kiri Naruto. Gadis itu melepas satu kunai Hiraishin tepat di depan kakinya, sedang satu yang lain ia lempar dengan jarak 1,5 meter di depannya. Kiba dan Akamaru kini berjarak masing-masing dua meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri dan badan mereka berputar bagaikan bor.

"Awas, Naruto!"Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang mengkhawatirkannya, yang jelas ia hanya menyeringai tipis. Pergerakan Kiba sebenarnya cepat. Namun di mata Naruto semua gerakkannya tetap terbaca dan tidak berbahaya.

_**ZHHH, DUAGH!**_

Kepulan asap tercipta di tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Dua Kiba tampak masih berputar sebelum akhirnya terpental ke belakang. Ternyata Kiba dan Akamaru saling beradu, sedangkan Naruto ber_teleport_ pada detik terakhir. Saat kepulan asap menghilang, tampaklah Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang. Di dekat kunai Hiraishin-nya yang ia lempar—tadi.

"Akamaru!"

Kiba melempar sesuatu yang kecil dan berwarna merah, pil—sepertinya. Akamaru di seberang langsung menelannya dengan sukacita. Seketika badan Akamaru semakin terlihat menyeramkan dan menjadi kemerahan. Naruto mau tak mau takjub juga melihat perubahan anjing lucu itu. Tak memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk membalas, dua Kiba kembali memasang _jutsu_ mereka. Naruto meraih satu kunai Hiraishinnya, lalu ia lempar ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak saat kecepatan Akamaru bertambah.

'W-wow...'

Namun tentu saja Naruto dapat menghindar dengan mudah karena ia ber_teleport_ ke kunai pertama. Gadis itu mengikih pelan saat dilihatnya Kiba menggerutu tak suka. Tanpa Kiba sadari, Naruto kini mengapit sebuah _senbon_ bekas pertarungan Shikamaru _vs_ Kintsuchi di sela jarinya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah Kiba, dan sebaliknya Kiba juga berlari ke arahnya. Keduanya beradu pukulan, tendangan, dan terus beradu sampai akhirnya Naruto menyungkurkan Kiba dengan tinjuan keras, sekaligus menusukkan _senbon_ kecil itu di titik penutup indera penciuman.

_**ZHHH!**_

"U-ugh!"

_**DUAGH!**_

Naruto mengerang pelan saat badannya berhasil terkena **Gatsuuga** Akamaru, dan mementalkannya ke dinding. Gadis itu berkedip pelan, merasakan badannya kaku untuk bergerak. Ia terlalu meremehkan mereka! Ingat dengan rencananya, Naruto mengambil dua buah bom asap dari segel penyimpanannya, lalu ia lempar ke tengah arena sehingga menutupi pandangan penonton.

"Whooa! Kiba ada tiga!"pekik Lee saat kepulan asap memudar, menunjukkan keberadaan 3 Kiba dalam arena. Tidak diragukan lagi, yang satu adalah _henge_ dari Naruto.

Anggota Rookie 12 yang menonton jalan _battle_ sedikit bingung, kenapa Kiba di bawah sana tampak kebingungan. Bagi pemuda Inuzuka itu seharusnya tidak sulit membedakan mana Akamaru mana Naruto lewat baunya. Namun kentara sekali pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu sedang kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!"seru Kiba kesal. Dua tangannya sudah terkepal erat. Ragu-ragu untuk memastikan mana yang _henge_. Hidungnya tidak mencium bau apapun! _Sial!_

"Sasuke, ikut aku. Kau butuh pertolongan medis. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada segel di lehermu,"celetuk Kakashi tiba-tiba. Jounin-_elite_ itu meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengekorinya.

Tidak mau kesepian, Sakura memilih bergabung dengan tim 10, di sebelah Ino—yang menjadi lawannya tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum diberi sapaan hangat dari sahabat pirangnya. Perlahan senyum Sakura berubah menjadi miring saat dilihatnya Shikamaru begitu tertarik melihat pertandingan di bawah, bahkan di wajahnya sudah tercetak jelas sebuah senyum.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Naruto-_chan_?"Shikamaru yang dilempar pertanyaan oleh Sakura bergumam tidak jelas, berpikir.

"Dia hebat, _'kan_?"Ino ikut menimpali, mengerti arah pemikiran Sakura.

"_Krauk_-Jauh dari-_krauk_-kata merepotkan andalanmu _'kan_, Shika?"rupanya Chouji tidak mau ketinggalan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, mengangguk pelan. Matanya yang biasa sayu—mengantuk tampak antusias melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Kiba bertarung. Tanpa sadar, matanya mengikuti gerakkan badan Naruto, disertai senyum tipis. Melebarkan seringai dari 3 teman di dekatnya.

"Hmm... Dari dulu dia memang berbeda."ucap Shikamaru berpendapat. Pemuda itu sempat mengukir senyum di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya tandas saat ia sadar dipandang jahil oleh tiga temannya. Risih, pemuda berkuncir nanas itu mendengus kecil.

"Apaan sih? _Mendokusai_!"gerutu Shikamaru pelan. Ino dan Chouji merangkulnya, menunjukkan seringai jahil terbaik mereka yang sukses membuat Shikamaru salah tingkah.

"_Ouuu_! Shikamaru tertarik pada gadis~ Ayo lapor Yoshino _ba-chan_, Chouji!"

"_Mendokusei_!"

"Hahahaha! Berita bagus nih!"Chouji mengacak kunciran Shikamaru gemas. Berniat menggoda sahabat sejatinya itu.

"Aku setuju Naru-_chan_ dengan Shikamaru! Kalian pasti cocok!"Sakura ikut memanas-manasi. Menarik semu tipis di pipi seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"_B-baka_! Dia itu laki-laki, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya!"Shikamaru mendengus malas. Alisnya terangkat sebelah mendengar kekehan aneh dari Sakura.

"Pada faktanya ia perempuan sekarang. Dia bilang padaku dia suka laki-laki pintar lho~ Kau _'kan_ jenius? Banyak _kesempatan_!"

"Hahaha!"

'_Mendokusai_!'

Selagi Shikamaru terus digoda oleh 3 temannya, Maito Gai—seorang guru berambut mangkok yang nyentrik dengan pakaian hijau mendekati 4 genin yang sedang bercengkrama itu. Mimik wajahnya yang menunjukkan sebuah rasa haru berlebihan disertai air terjun dua pipinya itu bisa membuat siapapun yang melihat langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Termasuk Shika dkk.

"..._Err_? Gai-_sensei_?"

"Semangat yang bagus, anak-anak!"

_**BLETAK! **_

_**BLETAK! **_

_**BLETAK! **_

_**BLETAK!**_

Pria berbaju ketat itu memuji Shika dkk, namun dengan tangan menjitak 4 juniornya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang**(?)**. Makin besar saja _sweatdrop_ mereka saat pria itu menghambur, menarik keempatnya dalam satu pelukan. Sebenarnya...ini _ulet ijo_ kenapa sih?

"Gai-_sensei_...pengap!"Chouji yang tidak rela badan tambunnya mengempes gara-gara terjepit bersama 3 temannya dalam dekapan makhluk hijau itu tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan protesan, disetujui anggukan yang lain. Gai yang mendengarnya spontan melepas mereka dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berkilau diterpa sinar mentari. _Ugh?_

"Kalian harus semangat! Benar _'kan_, Gai-_sensei_?"

"Tentu, Lee! Kau juga! Tunjukkan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"Yeah! Aku takkan mengecewakanmu Gai-_sensei_!"

"L-lee..."

"G-gai-_sensei_..."

"Lee!"

"Gai-_sensei_!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-_SENSEI_!"

"LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!"

_Sweatdrop_ kembali melanda diri mereka-mereka yang mendengar interaksi dua makhluk hijau kepunyaan Konoha—Maito Gai dan Lee yang baru saja bergabung itu. Jika dua orang itu digabungkan, memang siapapun bisa _sweatdrop_. Bahkan 3 sosok berwujud Inuzuka Kiba di arena sekalipun.

Tapi biar _sweatdrop_, pertandingan harus tetap berlangsung 'kan?

'Maaf, Akamaru!'

Kiba maju dan menghantamkan tinju dengan sekuat tenaga pada satu sosok. Sosok itu tersungkur dan berguling di tanah sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi...Akamaru. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Kiba. Tanpa keraguan, Kiba meluncurkan _Gatsuuga_ pada yang tersisa.

"!"

"_U-ugh_?"

Betapa terkejutnya Kiba ketika sosok yang diserangnya juga jadi Akamaru—yang langsung terbujur kaku tanpa ia dengar gonggongannya. Sebuah ringisan prihatin tak jauh dari ia berdiri menyadarkannya, ia telah menyakiti Akamaru yang asli! Naruto menipunya 2 kali dengan _henge_!

'K-kurang ajar!'

Kiba menggeram. Naruto bisa melihat kenaikan tekanan chakra dari pemuda itu, ditandai dengan meretaknya pijakkan yang ada di bawahnya. Ketika Kiba menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, gadis itu reflek mundur 3 langkah dan melepas _henge_-nya. Dua mata runcing itu menatapnya penuh emosi mendalam. Emosi yang tercipta ketika sesuatu yang amat penting bagimu kenapa-napa. Ya, secara tidak langsung Naruto menjadi penyebab terlukanya Akamaru. Dan bagi Kiba, Akamaru sudah seperti kembarannya sendiri.

"..._Err_?"

"Kita selesaikan sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terkesiap saat intonasi suara Kiba jadi dingin. Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke yang berdiri melindunginya dan Sakura dari Orochimaru terbayang di pikiran gadis itu. Mengacaukan fokusnya, hingga ia kembali terserang _Gatsuuga_ Kiba yang bahkan lebih ganas, serasa meremukkan badannya yang masih dalam keadaan jauh dari baik.

_**BRUAGH!**_

"U-ugh!"

_**Sret!**_

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan sebelah mata yang menyipit—menahan sakit. Tangan pemuda itu kini mencengkram kerah jaket yang dipakainya, lalu berniat menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah Naruto. Beruntung tangan gadis itu masih bisa diajak kerjasama untuk melindungi wajahnya. Walau ia yakin akan ada bekas linu di sana mengingat Kiba menyerangnya dengan tenaga penuh, disertai sebuah emosi yang mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sayang sekali, Kiba salah mengartikan senyum tulus itu dan nyaris saja melukai Naruto jika saja gadis itu tidak menteleportkan diri ke satu kunai Hiraishin miliknya yang belum disimpan kembali.

_**Bruk!**_

Namun rupanya, efek _Gatsuuga_+fisik kurang memadai**(?)** membuat Naruto kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Gadis itu kembali ambruk, namun tetap berusaha bangkit dengan mata terfokus pada pergerakkan Kiba yang kembali berlari ke arahnya.

'Kecepatanmu bertambah. _Yokatta_!'analisis Naruto senang.

_**Duakh! Tap!**_

Tinjuan Kiba kali ini harus tertangkis oleh tangan Naruto—yang berhasil berdiri walau agak goyah berkat semangatnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Setelahnya mereka saling beradu pukulan dan tendangan, menghindar-mengelak-menangkis pun bergantian mereka lakukan.

'Sepertinya aku harus membuat lawanku kesal dulu supaya lebih menarik!'ucap _inner_ Naruto, kumat _error_nya.

"**Gatsuu**-"_boffft!_"-**ga**!"

Naruto menghela nafas lega karena ia lagi-lagi selamat berkat tekhnik andalan sang ayah. Dua kunai mata tiga itu kini dipegang olehnya, seakan tersenyum saat bor**(?)** Kiba berada di hadapannya. Matanya mengerling pada dua sosok di bangku penonton yang paling identik dengan_ taijutsu_. Gadis itu melompat salto sampai badannya terbalik, lalu berputar searah jarum jam, dengan satu kaki melayangkan tendangan _taijutsu_, bertabrakan dengan putaran _Gatsuuga_ Kiba. Lalu entah bagaimana keduanya terlempar berlawanan arah dan sama-sama berguling sebelum duduk ksatria sembari menormalkan nafas mereka yang memburu.

'Walau tidak seseru bermain dengan Anbu namun terasa beda saat yang kau lawan adalah _partner in crime_-mu semasa _Academy_ hahah!'gadis itu tampak semakin menikmati pertarungannya. Ditandai sebuah tawa kekanakkan yang keluar dari Naruto. Kiba sempat mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa. Yang menonton _sweatdrop_. Pertama menampakkan persaingan sportif, lalu berubah menjadi pertarungan antara emosi berbeda, dan sekarang mereka malah tertawa tidak jelas seakan baru melakukan hal konyol. Ha—ah! Jika ada Naruto, semua hal terasa semakin abstrak saja.

"Ayo selesaikan, Kiba!"

"Ayo!"

Naruto dan Kiba bangkit bersamaan. Keduanya kembali berlari satu sama lain dan mengadukan tinju kanan ditahan telapak kiri lawan, lalu beradu _taijutsu_ lainnya. Dengan sebuah senyum nostalgia yang terpampang di wajah keduanya. Mengingat-ngingat terakhir kali mereka saling beradu tinju dengan alasan sepele : Naruto tak mau mengajak Kiba ikut latihan bersamanya dan Sasuke, berakhir dengan Naruto yang meninggalkan Kiba dengan Akamaru. Tertanamnya cap _rival_ bagi Naruto dari Kiba. Walaupun besoknya mereka kembali membolos bersama dengan Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Masa-masa indah bersama _partner in crime_!

'U-ugh...'Naruto meringis kecil. Tangannya reflek mencengkram kepalanya yang pening tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tersenyum kecut merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang belum benar-benar stabil dan kembali meninggi. _Argh! Gara-gara Orochimaru dan racun sialannya!_

"**Gatsuuga**!"dan teriakkan terakhir itu, Naruto tanggapi dengan senyum. Kiba sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Naruto diberi tantangan.

'Biarlah dia merasakan kemenangan sebelum tahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, khukhu!'Naruto membatin tidak jelas. Senyumnya melebar saat...badannya terkena _Gatsuuga_ dan kembali tersungkur di tanah. Keram, satu hal yang paling gadis itu rasakan. Badannya seakan rontok semua beserta serangan Kiba terakhir. Gadis itu terkekeh saat deru nafas tak beraturan disampaikan _impuls_ syarafnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak, meredakan pening yang kembali melandanya seperti _boomerang_.

"Bagaimana, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pertanyaan dari Gekkou Hayate Naruto balas dengan mengangkat tangannya, tentu setelah gadis itu berdiri. Dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku menyerah. Kiba-_kun_ terlalu kuat untukku~"dengan sebuah kerlingan jenaka, Naruto berhasil membuat pipi seorang Inuzuka Kiba dihiasi warna kemerahan yang bukan tatonya. Sedangkan Hayate dan beberapa penonton lagi-lagi harus rela _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Berarti pemenangnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba!"

"...A-ku? Ah! Kau tidak seru, Naru!"gerutu Kiba.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan melayangkan tatapan khawatir pada Akamaru, ganti permintaan maaf. Setelah diyakinkan bahwa Akamaru baik-baik saja lewat tatapan Kiba, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke tempat dimana teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Begitu pula Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sudah kembali. Gadis itu masih nyengir penuh percaya diri. Tidak sadar bahwa dia kalah dengan cara tidak elit seperti tadi—menyerah.

"Tuh lihat! Sekarang Naru-_chan_ PDKT dengan Kiba, _pig_!"Sakura langsung menggoda, menghanguskan cengiran lebar Naruto jadi kerucutan lucu.

"Iya nih _forehead_! Tadi Shika dia buat _blushing_ juga!"Ino tak mau kalah. Shikamaru melotot protes mendengarnya.

"Kemaren sama Gaara, besok Lee sama Shino juga disosor nih?"untuk kali ini sepertinya Chouji ingin ikut membuat suasana semakin _awkward_.

"Sasuke mau kau kemanakan, Naruto-_chan_?"Lee malah ikut-ikutan.

"Cinta masa muda! Indah sekali!"untuk saat ini Kakashi yang apes karena menjadi sasaran pelukan Gai.

_Duh!_ Kenapa jadi pada terbawa suasana gini? Sedangkan Naruto yang jadi bahan pandangan menatap Sasuke tanpa arti—tak peduli pada pemuda yang kali ini sedang acuh-tak-acuh padanya. Lalu pandangannya meneliti sosok lain yang disebutkan teman-temannya. Sebuah tawa lepas tak bisa Naruto tahan. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. Matanya agak menyipit, membuat senyumnya nampak semakin menawan. Sial untuk para adam termasuk sensei yang melihat itu, wajah mereka merona gara-gara senyum Naruto. Senyum Naruto 'cewek' memang bisa melelehkan siapapun.

"_Baka_. Aku masih berminat kembali pada _gender_ awalku. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, tapi aku masih normal~"

Kali ini, _poker-face_ Naruto menyelamatkannya untuk menutup dirinya yang sedang ragu—entah kenapa. Sebelum gadis itu kembali berkata, Kakashi sudah menyeretnya untuk segera ke ruang Hokage dan menjelaskan segalanya.

"Waktunya kau menjelaskan semua hal, Uzumaki Naruto."

"_Ha'i-ha'i_."

Atmosfir hangat yang sempat Naruto rasakan hilang, terasa agak berat karena ia tak terlalu suka keseriusan. Tapi kali ini...memang tak ada celah untuk mengelak dan bercanda. Sepertinya...ia akan dihadapkan dengan obrolan yang sangat ingin dia hindari. Banyak sekali hal yang harus dijelaskan dan mungkin, ia juga harus membuka jati dirinya. Hanya satu yang Naruto harapkan. Semoga saja...Kurama dan Isobu tetap selamat setelah ini. Dan tak ada lagi campur tangan dewan merepotkan atas segala langkah yang akan diambilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 18~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hhe maaf untuk keterlambatan update ~_~**

**Semoga kalian masih mau membaca dan menunggu lanjutannya ya?**

**Dan maaf Chic gak bisa bales PM or review dulu buat sekarang. Tapi percayalah, Chic udah baca semua review kalian dan berterimakasih atas hal itu :D**

**Semoga kali ini cukup memuaskan yaaa**

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader, specially buat yang mau cape2 review or fave-follow. Chic bener2 ngerasa dihargain sama kalian. :D**

**Ne untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin lebih terlambat lagi. Chic lagi ada project novel dengan tema dunia paralel berlatar di London, Inggris. Dead-line 2 bulan dari sekarang. Makanya Chic mau fokus ke situ dulu. Doain selesainya cepat ya :D Biar ff UP ini cepet diupdate lanjutannya**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**


	18. Naruto's Decision, part one

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary :**_ Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 : Naruto's Decision, part one<strong>

* * *

><p><em>. . . Jalan yang kau tuju terkadang tak bisa kau gapai, saat takdir mulai unjuk gigi. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat semuanya terasa lebih indah...<em>

_Do what you can do. . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days ago...<strong>_

Naruto mendengus kesal. Setelah beberapa bulan nyaris lupa dengan dirinya, kini ia kembali mencoba menguraikan formula _fuuin_ yang membuatnya berubah _gender_. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali _scroll_ dengan coretan tidak karuan berisi catatan Naruto tentang fungsi ini-itu. Mulai dari satu goresan ditambah goresan lain direalisasikan dengan _insou_ satu dengan yang lain. Berkali-kali gadis itu mendengus kesal dan menjambak dua kunciran rambutnya. Kurama yang berada tak jauh darinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, terima saja bahwa kau ditakdirkan menjadi seorang gadis!"

Naruto mendelik tidak terima."Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Majikan sedang susah kau malah menyumpahinya! Peliharaan macam apa kau?!"sembur gadis itu penuh emosi. Kurama mendesis dan menjewer daun telinga gadis itu sekuat tenaga.

"_ITTAI_!"

"Kau sebut apa aku tadi hmmm?"bisik Kurama dengan nada_ sing a song_.

Naruto mengekeh gugup. "_Sorry_, keceplosan!"elaknya tak mau disalahkan.

Mendengus, Kurama melepas jewerannya. Mata rubinya tak lepas sedikit pun dari Naruto. Dengan sebuah kekehan, pemuda jadi-jadian itu berhasil menarik perhatian dari Naruto yang sebelumnya sibuk mengelus daun telinganya. Naruto jadi gelagapan saat Kurama melukis senyum iseng di wajahnya.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Kau cantik,"Kurama berucap simpel. Naruto sukses kehilangan konsentrasi atas segala informasi yang berhubungan dengan aksara fuuin. Otaknya bagaikan radio rusak, terus mengulang dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Kurama padanya.

_**Blush.**_

"_Maa~_ Lihat wajahmu yang semakin imut dengan rona lucu itu, _gaki_!"

"RUBAH MENYEBALKAN!"

"Fufufu~!"

Dengan segenap hati, jiwa, maupun raga-nya yang dipenuhi emosi, Naruto mencekik Kurama. "Gara-gara kau aku makin tidak normal! Tersipu karena laki-laki, perempuan, bahkan _bijuu_ sekalipun!"sembur Naruto. Tak mau kalah, Kurama balas mencekik Naruto.

"JANGAN MENYALAHKANKU! KAU YANG TERLALU PEDE MEMPELAJARI _FUUIN_ TINGKAT S ITU!"

"KALAU SAJA KAU MEMPERINGATKANKU SEMUA TAKKAN BEGINI!"

"TAPI AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU!"

"Wah, wah, wah...lihat! Majikan dan peliharaan saling mencekik. Pemandangan yang indah di pagi buta, hoaaam!"Suara Sasuke mengintrupsi adegan cekik-mencekik itu. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut ditarik paksa ke dunia nyata gara-gara suara TOA Naruto dan Kurama. Mendengus kecil, pemuda yang masih memakai celana boxer berwarna hitam dan kaos biru berlambang Uchiha di belakangnya itu melompat, lalu mendarat di hadapan Kurama.

"Uwaaa gomen, Sas! Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu! Ini salah Kurama!"Naruto masih menyalahkan bijuu berekor sembilan itu.

Menguap bosan, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Dia memanggilku cantik!"protes Naruto dengan nada menuduh.

Tatapan Sasuke berbelok ke arah Kurama. Seringai terukir di wajahnya saat Kurama mengedipkan sebelah mata—mengajak bersekongkol. Manik elang-nya menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Kembali membuat Naruto salah tingkah saking gugupnya.

"Hn. Dia tak salah, Naruto. Kau memang cantik."

_**BLUSH!**_

"...A...apa?"

"Bagus, ayam!"

"Tak sulit, hoho!"

Melihat Kurama dan Sasuke tos bersama, Naruto merasa dipermainkan. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya beserta teriakkan berisi amukan.

"KALIAN TEMAN TERPARAH YANG KUMILIKI!"

"Terimakasih pujiannya."

"AKU TAK MEMUJI KALIAN, BRENGSEK!"

_**BUAGH!**_

_**BUAGH!**_

**.**

** .**

** .**

"_Ittadakima~su_!"Naruto memasang senyum manisnya. Gadis itu mulai melahap onigiri buatannya. Matanya melirik tajam pada Kurama-Sasuke yang masih ragu menggigit onigiri yang dihias nori kering—memaksa dua pemuda itu segera menggigitnya.

Dengan terpaksa dan penuh perjuangan, keduanya mulai menggigit sarapan mereka. Keduanya sukses meringis secara bersamaan, merasakan sakit luar biasa pada pipi bengkak mereka saat mengunyah.

"Ahh... Aku belum beritahu kalian ya? Di dalamnya ada keripik _'Naruto'_. Kuharap rasanya enak,"ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

'Sialan!'rutuk Kurama dan Sasuke kompak.

Mata keduanya tampak dipenuhi api dendam, gara-gara Naruto dengan watadosnya membuat onigiri dengan isian keras yang mengharuskan keduanya mengunyah sedangkan pipi mereka masih bengkak bekas bogem Naruto. Beruntung, dendam mereka membuat proses kunyah itu terasa lebih cepat. Hingga semua habis tak bersisa.

"Bagian kalian juga sudah habis ya?"Naruto tersenyum manis. Di balik senyum malaikat itu, Kurama maupun Sasuke yakin, tersembunyi senyum iblis yang amat menyebalkan.

Mencoba terlihat normal, Naruto pamit duluan ke kamarnya. Gadis itu meringis kecil mendapati di tangannya kini meliuk segel khas yang menandakan ada darah lain yang menyentuh segel miliknya di suatu tempat.

Giginya bergemelatuk saat mendapat kepastian posisi dari kunai khusus miliknya. Sebuah tempat di dataran Kirigakure. Tak salah lagi, ini kode SOS dari Momochi Zabuza.

"Aku harus bergegas!"

Naruto meraih satu kunai Hiraishin dari segel penyimpanan di kakinya, lalu ia goreskan pada pergelangan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Setelah genangan darah dirasa cukup, ia menyembuhkan kembali tangannya. Dengan sisa darah yang menghias ibu jarinya, Naruto menggambar aksara_ fuuin_.

Ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh lantai, segel itu menghitam dan merambat pada genangan darah. Kepulan asap kecil tercipta, menutupi eksistensi dari genangan itu. Ketika asap hilang, berdirilah duplikat dari Naruto yang memasang cengiran lebar. Sebuah _chi-bunshin_ yang berakselerasi dengan _fuuin_.

"Pastikan kau memberitahu Kurama lewat telepati."

"Siap, bos. Hati-hati."

"Ya."

Menyerahkan segala urusan di Konoha pada _chi-bunshin_-nya, Naruto menghilang di balik kilat kuning berhias kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Konoha dengan segala persepsi penuh kesiagaan.

'Aku datang, Zabuza-_san_!'

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_ Mimpi buruk. _

Hanya itu yang bisa terbayang di benak seluruh ninja Kirigakure untuk mengibaratkan apa yang mereka alami saat ini. Semua angan-angan akan kedamaian penuh keadilan itu bertransformasi menjadi mimpi buruk tak terelakkan. Dari awal perang saudara dimulai, mereka tahu semuanya berbuah buruk. Namun mereka tak pernah membayangkan apa yang berhasil dipetik lebih buruk dari perkiraan.

Semula perang terjadi antara kubu Mizukage dengan rebelion. Itu sudah dapat diperkirakan. Apa yang tidak mereka bayangkan adalah jika, Mizukage bekerja sama dengan 3 anggota Akatsuki, setelah mereka tersudut. Setelah beribu jasad berbaring tanpa nyawa di atas permukaan bumi dengan luka beragam. Baik dari pihak komplotan Mizukage dan rebelion, mereka kehilangan jiwa ninja hebat. Bukan hanya kemampuan, namun juga tekad mereka. Yang tersisa hanyalah mereka yang memiliki peruntungan lebih dan para elite seperti Zabuza.

Jika rebelion tak percaya akan sangkut-paut Akatsuki dalam perang ini, maka pihak jajaran kaki-tangan Mizukage lebih kaget lagi. Awalnya mereka menyerang-diserang rebelion di bawah perintah Mizukage. Tapi setelah mahkota pasukan, yaitu para elite hanya tinggal nama, Mizukage dengan Akatsuki berbalik menyerang mereka juga. Ini semua terlalu berbahaya! Jika mereka terbunuh, bukan tidak mungkin penduduk sipil ikut terbunuh.

Yang mereka tak sempat pikirkan adalah, jika Mizukage berada dalam genggaman Akatsuki, begitu pula bijuu berekor tiga dalam tubuhnya. Dan jika bijuu itu berhasil Akatsuki dapatkan, maka satu langkah menuju kehancuran dunia.

"Akan kubuat kalian...mengerti rasa sakit..."

Satu pria berjubah Akatsuki melayang di udara. Mata berpola riak airnya tampak sangat dingin di tengah kehampaan. Kedua tangannya terangkat. Dengan satu tepukan, mimpi buruk yang lebih nyata ada di depan mata.

"**Shinra Tensei**!"

_**DOSSH!**_

Tekanan gelombang chakra tingkat tinggi siap meratakan Kirigakure secara perlahan. Kepulan asap bercampur debu khas ledakkan menutup pandangan semua orang. Hanya para elite dengan sensor tinggi ataupun orang-orang pemilik doujutsu yang bisa merasakan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Haku tertawa hambar dalam batinnya. Setelah berhasil terhindar dari kematian yang diinginkannya, haruskah ia mati di dalam perang tiada arti? Tapi...kenapa rasa sakit dan tenang yang dirasakannya saat melindungi Zabuza-sama dari Chidori tak dirasakan olehnya? Apa rasa 'mati' kali ini berbeda? Saking sakitnya hingga ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa?

"Kau bisa membuka matamu, Haku-_nii_,"sebuah suara diakhiri helaan nafas lega mampir di telinga Haku. "Ha—ah... Untung masih sempat dan sudah kusiapkan. Kalau tidak, habislah kita!" sambung suara itu lagi.

'Eh? Haku-_nii_?' inner Haku membeo bingung. Ketika kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, Haku bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuda-kuda siaga dan tangan terjulur ke depan—membentuk kubah pelindung sangat besar yang melindungi satu Kirigakure. Semua selamat!

"Naruto?!"pekik Zabuza dan Haku kompak. Keduanya bangkit agak tertatih ke dekat gadis itu.

"Hosh... Ini...be-nar...benar nekat. Bagai-m-mana mungkin, kubuat dome sebesar i-ni...setelah **Hiraishin lvl 2** dengan...ja-rak sejauh itu?"gadis yang Zabuza-Haku sebutkan bergumam terbata pada dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya tersendat, dan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Haku mulai panik saat barrier fuuin Naruto lenyap bersamaan dengan limbungnya badan genin itu.

"Pernah lebih baik dari ini."Naruto terkekeh. "Hanya dalam batas Hiraishin dan _fuuinjutsu_ yang tadi. Mungkin aku tak bisa menggunakannya beberapa waktu ke depan,"informasi lanjutan dari gadis itu.

"K-kenapa...kau di sini?"Haku bertanya.

Namun, jawaban ia dapatkan dari obrolan Naruto dan Zabuza setelahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, bocah Uzumaki."

"Tak masalah, Zabuza-_san._"

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Jangan sungkan, menolong orangtua masuk dalam visi-misiku sebagai seorang ninja, kok!"

"Aku tidak setua itu, bodoh!"

"Siapa kau?" Mei Terumi—pemimpin_ rebelion_ buka suara. Haku dan Zabuza menoleh, lalu berniat menjelaskan. Sayang sekali, sebelum mereka menjelaskan, Naruto bangkit dari limbungnya dan melompat setinggi mungkin setelah memusatkan chakranya pada telapak kaki.

Semua mata terbelalak, melihat gelombang air yang sangat besar nan tinggi di depan sana. Sebuah jutsu elemen perubahan air, tanpa adanya sumber elemen yang bersangkutan.

"**Fire Release : Sun Bloom**!" bersamaan dengan teriakkannya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas api yang amat besar. Berhasil menghadang gelombang air milik anggota Akatsuki itu dan mengubahnya menjadi uap.

_**Tap!**_

Sosok Naruto menjadi pusat tontonan saat ia mendarat jauh di depan pasukan Kirigakure. Walaupun jauh, tapi mereka bisa merasakan atmosfir dingin nan mencekam dari gadis itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, bahkan kuku-kuku tumpulnya cukup ampuh untuk melukis luka pada telapak tangannya.

"Sialan..."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat. Dalam sudut sensor yang dimilikinya, Mizukage Yagura tak memiliki secuil pun chakra. Jika dilihat oleh doujutsu dia memiliki chakra, namun chakra titipan. Dalam arti lain...pemuda itu adalah mayat hidup.

"Sialan!"

Naruto merasa marah. Benar-benar marah. Beraninya Akatsuki menjadikan Yagura sebagai boneka! Satu-satunya yang masih hidup dalam tubuh itu adalah Sanbi, target utama Akatsuki.

Satu langkah Haku mendekat, barrier fuuin kembali menguat, menutup akses pihak Kirigakure untuk masuk medan tempur. Naruto tidak perduli jika mereka protes. Ia sudah di ambang batas kemarahannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tenang saat di depan sana seorang jinchuuriki diperlakukan bagai boneka?! Tak cukupkah orang-orang memperlakukan mereka sebagai senjata?! Belum cukupkah semua itu?!

"Cih... Siapa kau?" Pain, anggota Akatsuki pemilik doujutsu rinnegan itu berucap datar penuh kebencian.

Bibir Naruto membentuk satu garis horizontal. Matanya benar-benar penuh dengan api kemarahan. Tangannya bergetar, menahan kemarahan yang sudah setinggi puncak Everest.

"Sakit? Kau tahu rasa sakit? KAU SEBUT APA SEMUA INI HAH?!"

Zabuza terperangah saat kuku Naruto menajam, dan tubuh gadis itu dinaungi chakra merah gelap. Tidak seperti di Nami no Kuni dimana chakranya berwarna oranye -kuning dan bercahaya, chakra yang ini serupa, namun terasa benar-benar kelam. Chakra, yang keluar akibat emosi Naruto yang melonjak begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto membangkitkan sisi gelap chakra Kyuubi yang ia tutup 5 tahun ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto, _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi. Sebuah kebetulan. Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya. Kalian kembalilah dan bawa Sanbi pergi."

Mendapat perintah dari ketua mereka, dua anggota Akatsuki lain beranjak, hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun, mereka hanya terdiam saat eksistensi kekkai kuat menjadi nyata 5 meter sebelum mereka menyentuhnya. Kekkai, yang Naruto buat.

"Kau pikir...aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi?"Naruto mendesis. Sebuah kekehan gelap keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Gadis itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat ia tutup. Manik biru cerah telah digantikan oleh rubi kelam yang haus akan darah. Mata khas, dari Kyuubi no Yokou.

"Serahkan saja dirimu, jika memang kau menginginkan kedamaian..."

Kata-kata dari ketua bayangan Akatsuki itu membuat Naruto ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seorang penjahat kelas S? Membicarakan kedamaian? Jangan bercanda dengannya! Ini semua tidak lucu!

"Damai? Kau berani mengatakannya setelah semua ulahmu ini?"

"Ya. Ini adalah pengorbanan untuk menciptakan kedamaian."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Shinobi Kiri hanya bisa terdiam dalam atmosfir mencekik mental saat badan Naruto mengeluarkan chakra merah-biru yang terkumpul di tangannya. Mereka tadinya ingin keluar, namun atas informasi dari Zabuza, barrier yang melindungi mereka akan sulit tertembus. Barrier itu bisa hilang, jika Naruto menghilangkannya atau...gadis itu dalam posisi terdesak.

"**Nine-tail Sword**!"—Naruto merapalkan sebuah jutsu. Chakra merah-biru di tangannya tampak mengeras, membentuk pedang dua mata berwarna keunguan.

"Kalau kau memang mengerti rasa sakit, seharusnya kau menghargai nyawa seorang_ jinchuuriki_!"

Naruto melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya, mencoba untuk menghunuskannya pada tubuh Pain. Namun, sebuah pedang besar berperban menahannya. Sang pengguna pedang legendaris menampakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya pada Naruto. Namun bukannya gentar, Naruto malah memasang seringai dingin.

"**Sword Explode : Bijuudama**!"

'A-apa?'

**_DUARRRRR!_**

Ledakkan disertai kepulan asap kembali terjadi. Naruto masih berdiri tegak, dengan mimik wajah yang semakin dingin seiring menguatnya kebencian yang ia dapat. Beruntung bagi Kisame—anggota Akatsuki yang jadi sasaran ledakkan, ia diselamatkan oleh rekan wanitanya dengan jutsu manipulasi kertas.

Asap mereda, Pain kembali menatap datar pada genin Konoha di seberangnya itu. Dia bukan anak sembarang anak. Kemampuannya cukup mengejutkan. Oh ayolah! Genin mana yang bisa melindungi satu desa hanya dengan _barrier fuuin_? Tak bisa ditembus Shinra Tensei sekalipun?

Ada kelebihan, maka ada kelemahan. Begitulah kerja tiap jutsu di dunia shinobi. Sehebat apapun seorang shinobi dengan jutsu mereka, pastilah ada suatu efek yang terjadi. Terbukti, dengan terengahnya nafas Naruto.

'Sial! A-ada apa dengan tubuhku?'

Namun kali ini, terengahnya Naruto bukanlah akibat dari jutsu yang dikeluarkannya. Melainkan semakin menipisnya stok chakra alami dalam badan Naruto. Barrier miliknya pun terancam kembali menghilang.

_"-Bagus! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!-" telepati dari Kurama menyadarkan Naruto dari lautan emosinya._

_"-K-kurama-nii?-"_

_"-Apa yang kau harapkan? Sasuke? Tentu saja ini aku, baka! Sekali lagi kutanya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau membangkitkan chakra negatifku! Transmit telepati kita saja sampai melemah!-"_

_"-Etto...-"_

_"-BAKA! Sudah kubilang tahan emosimu! Kau bisa dikendalikan energi negatif di dalamnya! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU LEPAS KENDALI?!-"_

Kepala Naruto sedikit berdenging saat Kurama berteriak dalam telepati. Terlepas dari emosinya yang sempat meledak, tubuh gadis itu mulai kembali normal. Chakra merah gelap yang melingkupi badannya mulai hilang, bersamaan dengan kembalinya manik sebiru samudera.

'Kena kau, bocah!'

_**Deg!**_

Sensor Naruto menangkap tanda bahaya. Gadis itu melompat salto ke belakang 5x2 meter. Matanya membulat saat retakan terjadi di tempat bekasnya berdiri akibat dari hantaman pedang Samehada yang Kisame ayunkan. Nyaris saja!

_"-Hora! Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Lemas?-"_

_"-Y-ya kurang lebih...-"_

_"-Lima tahun lalu aku dan Yondaime menjelaskannya padamu, idiot! Kau masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan chakra itu! Jika terbuka sebelum umurmu 15 tahun, chakra negatif akan menjadi zat korosif bagi chakra inti-mu!-"_

Konsentrasi Naruto dalam mendengarkan telepati Kurama agak buyar karena Kisame masih mengayunkan Samehada seolah ingin mencincangnya sehingga ia harus terus bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk menghindar.

_"-Walau chakra positifku masih banyak, kau akan tetap mati jika chakra inti habis! Ck! Seharusnya kularang saja kau saat mengambil separuh chakraku pada Yondaime! Dan— -"_

_"-OKE, STOP DI SANA! AKU TAK BISA MENYIAPKAN JUTSU APAPUN!-"_

_"-Hei! Aku belum se— -"_

_"-MASA BODO!-"_

Memutus transmit telepatinya dengan Kurama, Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan. Ia meraih sebuah kunai Hiraishin dan sebuah kunai peledak.

"Senjata itu akan kuhancurkan!"

Kisame menyeringai meremehkan saat Naruto mengeluarkan dua kunai yang tak ada duanya dengan Samehada. Pria itu kembali bergerak gesit dengan target serangan Naruto seorang. Melihat pria hiu itu berlari ke arahnya lagi, Naruto melempar kunai Hiraishin-nya ke sembarang arah.

1 detik sebelum Samehada menyentuh badannya, Naruto mengaktifkan segel Hiraishin. Namun, badannya tak bergerak sedikitpun sehingga...

_**BRUAGH!**_

"U-ugh!"

...Samehada berhasil menghantam tubuh gadis itu sampai terlempar dan berguling-guling di tanah. Ringisan tak dapat Naruto tahan saat mencoba duduk dan merasakan bagaimana nyeri di bagian perutnya semakin terasa. Matanya melotot tak percaya saat dirinya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Separah itukah?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Benaknya sudah dihantui berbagai macam spekulasi trauma organ dalamnya akibat hantaman pedang raksasa itu. Matanya semakin membulat saja saat Kisame membuka balutan perban dan menunjukkan wujud asli dari Samehada.

'Hi~ pedang macam apa itu? Begitukah wujud asli dari pedang legendaris? Sepertinya hanya Kubikiribocho yang cukup normal untuk disebut pedang!' _inner_ Naruto berkomentar.

"Khukhu sepertinya Samehada lapar..."

'Setelah masuk dalam batasku menggunakan Hiraishin, kelepasan membuka Yami Kyuubi, sekarang aku harus menjadi santapan pedang aneh itu? Beruntung sekali aku ini!'umpat Naruto dalam hati. Setidaknya gadis itu masih bisa bersyukur, ia bisa mengontrol dirinya kembali. Walau kemurkaannya pada Akatsuki tak berkurang sedikitpun, tapi ia bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tak termakan hasutan energi negatif yang ada di tubuhnya. Namun percuma, Naruto masih bisa merasakan bagaimana chakranya semakin tertelan chakra menyebalkan itu. Seiring terkurasnya chakra Naruto, badannya mengalami penurunan pula.

_"Saat chakra negatif menguras chakra inti, jangan gunakan sedikitpun chakra positif Kyuubi. Itu akan memperbanyak pengurasan chakra dan kau akan mati. Biarkan kedua chakra itu saling berakselerasi hingga waktunya tiba."_ Suara Minato 5 tahun yang lalu menggema dalam kepala Naruto selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu termenung.

Entah memang takdir, keberuntungan Naruto, ataukah Kisame yang terlampau bodoh sampai tidak memanfaatkan keadaan yang berpihak padanya. Pria itu malah membiarkan Naruto tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

_"Kalau kau sudah terdesak, minta maaf pada musuhmu dan minta pertarungan ulang, dattebane! Utamakan keselamatan jiwa! Majukan kegilaan Uzumaki!"_ Saran ngawur dari Kushina kini ikut memenuhi kepala gadis itu. Mengembalikan _error_-nya kepala Naruto.

"Maaf..."

'Dia mulai lagi...' Zabuza tertawa garing dari jauh. Mulai bisa membaca gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Naruto.

Kisame tertawa merendahkan mendengar satu kata dari Naruto itu. Pria itu memasang pose siaga menyerang dengan Samehada sebagai senjata. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi bocah, kau menyerah? Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

"Bisakah kutitip kunaiku?" ucap Naruto sembari melempar kunai peledak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Kisame menerimanya begitu saja tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Naruto mengekeh pelan. Dua jarinya terangkat, memasang insou dasar. Kisame yang melihatnya mulai was-was. Ketika aksara _fuuin_ di atas kunai tersebut mulai merambat pada tangannya, ia melemparnya dan melompat menjauh sebelum kunai itu meledak.

_**DUARR!**_

"Bocah kurang ajar!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Perlahan ia bangkit, tangannya menepuk-nepuk lengan jaketnya yang agak kotor akibat jatuh berguling-guling tadi. Menghela nafas berat, Naruto coba memberanikan diri menatap Pain.

'Tarik nafas...tahan...keluar. Tarik nafas...tahan...keluar!'Naruto mengulang terus monolog batinnya, bak tutor senam ibu hamil. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kita lanjut pertarungan ini lain kali. Belum saatnya..." Naruto melepas kekkai yang menahan tiga anggota Akatsuki dengan dirinya itu.

Pain menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan pria itu pasang. Bocah Kyuubi ini...mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Tanpa ada komplain, tiga anggota Akatsuki itu menghilang bersama badan Yagura.

Yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Zabuza, Haku, maupun penduduk Kiri yang lain adalah...senyum miring, yang terpasang di wajah Naruto setelahnya. Membuat kecantikan gadis jadi-jadian itu tertutup oleh aura menyeramkan.

'Kau boleh mengambil sahabat yang belum kutemui—Yagura, tapi maaf saja. Sanbi milik dunia shinobi!'

Satu langkah, dan sekeliling Naruto berubah menjadi hitam tak berujung, dengan pijakkan becek yang khas di mana kau tak bisa melihat bayanganmu pada air tersebut.

Ya, _mindscape_.

Menguji teori dan penjelasan yang Kurama utarakan padanya, Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam mindscape dari bijuu berekor tiga. Penjelasan, yang mengatakan bahwa ialah keturunan murni dari garis darah Rikudou-_sennin_.

_**"SIAPA...KAU?"** _suara yang tidak seberat milik Kurama dan agak cempreng ini menarik sebuah senyum lebar pada bibir Naruto. Mengikuti instingnya, Naruto mulai berlari.

"Apa itu kau, Sanbi-_san_?"

Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar saja saat ia menemukan titik terang di tengah gelap tanpa ujung. Berusaha terus mendekat, pada akhirnya Naruto membeku dalam kebisuan melihat keadaan monster berekor itu.

**"CHE... KENAPA KAU KAGET? APA KARENA RANTAI-RANTAI INI?"**

Ya, Sanbi terikat oleh rantai keunguan tak kalah besar. Rantai yang mengikat chakranya pada_ Mazou_.

**"JADI...KAU?"** Sanbi bertanya ambigu. Naruto merapatkan senyum menjadi seadanya. Gadis itu memasang beberapa _insou_, diakhiri_ insou_ sederhana. Di tangannya tampak perlahan rangkaian aksara _fuuin_ yang berkaitan satu sama lain dan bekerja sama menjadikan sebuah efek pasti_ fuuinjutsu_. _Fuuinjutsu_ yang sama, yang telah melepas segel** Hakke Fuuin** dalam diri Naruto.

"**Sealing Jutsu : Blower**!"

Tekanan chakra keluar dari badan Naruto, bertabrakan dengan segel penahan pada monster besar di hadapannya. Dua tekanan chakra saling mendorong, tak mau dikalahkan. Namun Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja.

'Aku takkan mati sebelum dikenal semua orang!'tekad Naruto dengan nekatnya. Gadis itu menambah aksen chakra pada _fuuin_-nya, menambah tekanan penghangus segel lain. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya di antara chakra yang kurang dari 5%.

_**DOSSSH!**_

_**KRAAK!**_

Rantai itu berhasil Naruto lepas. Dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, Naruto berlutut. Nafasnya terengah. Ini lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkannya! Maklum sih... Sanbi tidak disegel dalam tubuhnya.

**"K-KAU...BENAR-BENAR-"**

"-Ssst! Aku belum selesai!"

Naruto menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Sanbi hanya bisa diam menatap manusia di hadapannya itu. Batinnya sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana, memikirkan bahwa bocah itu akan menjadikannya budak kekuatan. Bukannya berlebihan. Tapi pengalaman(?) menjadi seekor bijuu selama ini, membuatnya nyaris menganggap semua manusia yang datang ke hadapannya ingin menjadikannya budak.

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, Naruto tidak seperti itu.

Sanbi membulatkan matanya saat senyum Naruto semakin lembut dan penuh tanggung jawab—tampak menawan. _Bijuu_ itu tak bisa menahan _nostalgic_ dalam dirinya saat bibir Naruto mulai bergerak.

_"Okaerinasai, Isobu-nii..."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 19~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake<em>**

Kisame menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Ia mengayunkan Samehada sampai beberapa pohon di sekitarnya tumbang. Wajahnya mengungu karena marah. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menatap bingung pada ketua organisasinya yang tampak datar-datar saja.

"Ketua! Lihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu! _Sialan!_ Dia pikir dia siapa hah?"

Kisame terus menyumpah serapah. Terekanm jelas dalam ingatannya saat tubuh Yagura mengepul menjadi asap putih. Mereka telah ditipu, dengan tubuh palsu! Naruto sudah keterlaluan!

Namun yang membuat Kisame bingung, kenapa Pain hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun? Konan saja tadi sempat mendengus tak suka! Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan ketuanya itu?

_Hey! Jangan bilang Pain sudah tahu kita ditipu tapi menerimanya begitu saja!_

"Ketu-"

"-Tak usah tergesa-gesa, Kisame. Gadis itu belum tahu apa yang dia hadapi." Sekilas, Kisame merasa lingkungan sekitarnya berubah jadi tempat penuh tengkorak, benar-benar menyeramkan!

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Pain mengekeh pelan. Matanya tertuju ke langit di atas sana. Sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajah penuh _pierching_-nya. "Masih banyak waktu. Kenapa tidak kita kenalkan Akatsuki padanya?" Pain kembali melangkahkan kakinya melompati pohon demi pohon menuju markas tercinta mereka. Konan dan Kisame tentu langsung mengekor ketua mereka dengan tanda tanya yang besar di kepala masing-masing.

'Melihat bagaimana kau bertindak demi Kirigakure, sepertinya aku tahu kelemahan terbesarmu,' Pain membatin penuh teka-teki.

.

.

.

Mansion Uchiha.

"_Huachim!_"

Sasuke mengusap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Matanya secara reflek bergerak meneliti Naruto yang tengah berdebat dengan Kurama untuk makan malam hari ini. Menghela nafas, ia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan ritual membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia mengguyur seluruh badannya dengan air dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tatapan malas, Sasuke menggumam khas.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Nikmatilah perang tiada akhir dari dua orang aneh itu." Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tak sadar bahwa _timing_ bertengkarnya dengan Naruto justru lebih banyak lagi. Merasa Sakura takkan mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar tercinta.

Matanya sempat terpaku beberapa saat pada sang rembulan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menghapus memori menyesakkan dada yang sempat berseliweran di benaknya.

_"Kau dimana, Itachi?"_

_**End of Omake**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yosh! Ketemu lagi dengan Chic! Maaf editannya gak full. Chic bener-bener gak bisa nyantei hhe sibuk *plaaakk**

**Tapi sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab#cielah Chic merasa Chic harus tetep update cerita ini walau naskah novel masih nunggu buat digarap. Thanks buat yang udh ngirim semangat buat Chic hhe. Walau novelnya gak jadi yang fantasi. Tapi tetep berlatarkan London. Bocoran buat yang pengen tau(gak mau tau? yaudh :3) judul novelnya Galaxtastic**

**Semoga penambahan word yang gak seberapa ini ngebayar utang Chic ya XD**

**Maaf juga gak bisa balesin review dulu. Tapi kalian tetep mau review kan?**

**Buat PM Chic akan selalu sempetin bales :)**

**Haduh ketik apalagi nih ya? xD**

**Oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Selamat menyaksikan pertandingan full sebulan penuh antara real maghrib vs laperpool :v**

**Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek, kiritik, or saran di review. Chic tetep baca review kalian kok :D**

**At least, terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang mau cape2 ninggalin jejak review. Buat yang foll-fave-read juga Chic makasih banget.**

**So? Keep review please?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**


	19. Naruto's Decision, part two

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy **

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc **

**Rate : T **

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 : Naruto's Decision, part two<strong>

* * *

><p>Isobu—dengan setelan baju pinjaman dari Haku—hanya mengernyitkan alis matanya bingung. Mata bermahkotakan manik merah hatinya terus tertuju pada satu titik 5 meter di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan nafas terengah yang terus melompati satu cabang pohon ke cabang lainnya. Wajahnya menampakkan tanda-tanda kekhawatiran. Senyum miring tersungging perlahan di bibir Isobu.<p>

'Khe...'

Setelah menyelamatkan satu Kirigakure, mengacaukan sistem chakra tubuhnya sendiri, ditambah menelan seluruh chakra ekor tiga, mencari perkara pada anggota Akatsuki. Jelmaan Sanbi ini jadi penasaran, apa yang bisa membuat Naruto khawatir, padahal keadaan dirinya sendiri lebih menghawatirkan?

_Kehancuran desa kah?_

_Perang antar-negara kah?_

_Atau..._

_...Kiamat?_

Isobu tertawa dalam hati atas buah pikirannya yang agak ngawur. Dengan kelakuannya menyelamatkan desa Kirigakure dan bagaimana khawatirnya ia pada sang Haku-_nii_. Tanpa diberitahu pun Isobu yakin Naruto khawatir pada 'seseorang'. Yang jadi pertanyaan hanya satu.

Siapa gerangan yang beruntung mendapat kekhawatiran gadis jadi-jadian ini?

Dari pertama meninggalkan desa Kiri, Isobu tak bisa menghentikan otaknya untuk memberikan spekulasi lebih untuk Naruto. Sifatnya, gerak-geriknya, kemampuannya, semua hal. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Rikudou-_sennin_, otak Naruto masih dangkal. _Ah..._Isobu jadi rindu pada kakek tua namun penyayang itu! Maklumi saja, beribu tahun lalu, orang pertama yang memberi _bijuu_ rasa 'hidup' sudah lebih berpengalaman. Sedangkan Naruto? Hidup di dunia saja belum lama. Tahu apa dia? Setidaknya ada kabar gembira untuk Isobu, kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya.

_Ehh?_

**#bletak! #maapganyambung**

'Oh ya, kenapa dia memilih membiarkanku bebas, bukannya mengekstrakku sampai ke ubun-ubun?'

Persepsi negatif Isobu mendominasi. Dalam benaknya, Naruto pastilah serigala berbulu rubah**(?)**, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hatinya penuh akan tamak, egois, dendam—serba gelap. Langkahnya saja lebih depan dari Isobu! Itu tandanya ia tak sudi jalan berdampingan dengan_ bijuu_ sepertinya 'kan?

_Oi-oi!_ **-.-**

Jangan salahkan Isobu, ini memang sifat dasar para bijuu. **#dirajam**

"Hei...kapan kapasitas chakramu memadai?" Akhirnya pertanyaan dari Isobu keluar juga.

Naruto meresponnya dengan berhenti melompat. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, mata birunya berkilat bingung. Wajah datar Isobu, garis _horizontal_ bibirnya, kilat tajam matanya, sukses membuat Naruto terpaku dan menganga selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tertunduk dan menggeram rendah.

"Belum cukupkah kupanggil kau dengan embel-embel _'nii'_?"

"..._Hoo_?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan dari Isobu. _Kapan kapasitas chakramu memadai?_ Yang dimaksudkan adalah kapasitas chakra sampai tubuh Naruto benar-benar bisa mengontrol dan menyimpan keseluruhan chakra _bijuu_. Dengan kapasitas chakranya yang sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa '_mengontrol_ dan _menyimpan_' belum benar-benar '_mengambil alih_' sehingga chakra itu bisa saja ditarik kembali oleh _bijuu_ jika saja Naruto hilang kendali. Mungkin kisaran 15-17 tahun, Naruto baru bisa memilikinya secara utuh. Tapi hey! Naruto tidak membiarkan Isobu 'hidup' karena ia belum mampu! Naruto melakukannya murni karena ingin Isobu seperti Kurama!

Karena itulah, ia kini mengutuk para pendahulunya yang begitu tamak akan kekuatan sehingga _bijuu_ memiliki dasar sifat prasangka buruk pada manusia. Menyebalkan!

"Dengar kau, _kura-kura jelek_! Aku sudah baik mau membiarkanmu mengikutiku, jadi diam dan percepat langkah siputmu!"Naruto berbalik dan kembali melompati dahan pohon. _Sedikit lagi..._mereka sampai di pinggiran Konoha. "Jangan melakukan hal aneh, atau kukawinkan kau dengan Kurama!"gadis itu mendesis di tengah kekesalannya.

Isobu kini masih termangu dengan langkah mengekor Naruto. Otaknya seakan mendadak konslet dipanggil '_kura-kura jelek_' oleh Naruto. Di antara kehangatan yang menjalar karena tidak dipanggil 'monster', juga perasaan aneh akan nada bentakan dari Naruto. _Bukan_. Bukan nada bentak penuh keangkuhan haus kekuatan. Namun, semacam...rasa kecewa karena tidak dipercaya? Atau rasa marah karena diremehkan? _Saa na_? Isobu jadi bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau sedari tadi ia menyimpan sebulir kebencian, kenapa ia jadi ingin mencubit pipi gadis itu?

Mungkin memang ia yang terlalu berprasangka buruk, sehingga aura hangat dari gadis yang menghabiskan sebagian umurnya menjadi bocah laki-laki itu tidak sampai pada nalar sanubarinya. Seharusnya ia ingat pada perkataan Rikudou-_sennin_ beribu tahun silam, bahwa dalam kurun waktu tertentu, mereka—para bijuu—akan dipertemukan dengan anak Adam yang akan menuntun perdamaian, bahkan membuat eksistensi mereka sebagai monster menjadi hambar. Dengan kata lain, akan terlahir dari garis darah murni sang Pertapa Enam Jalur yang akan membebaskan mereka dari jeratan bayang kekuatan. Dan seharusnya juga ia sadar, Naruto bahkan membuka lebar-lebar _link_ chakra mereka, agar Isobu bisa menggunakannya sewaktu-waktu. Tambahan, memanggilnya '_kakak_', seolah-olah perwujudannya bagi Naruto memanglah layaknya seorang manusia biasa.

_Penghinaan?_

Isobu sempat berpikir demikian. Tapi justru, ia memilih dianggap manusia lemah daripada mendapat cap monster kuat. Ngomong-ngomong soal kuat, Isobu jadi kepikiran.

Seberapa tulus/kejam Naruto sehingga Kyuubi no Yokou si bijuu terkuat rela nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh gadis itu? Dan...seberapa besar tenggang rasa gadis itu sehingga ia rela nyaris mati kehabisan chakra demi negara tetangga yang bukan tanah kelahirannya?_ Great!_ Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Isobu penasaran! Apalagi mengingat kemurkaannya saat sadar Yagura hanyalah sebuah 'boneka', makin besar penasaran Isobu pada manusia di hadapannya.

Pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan lembut yang terarah pada _Jinchuuriki_ dan _bijuu._ Pertama kalinya pula ia melihat kemurkaan seseorang karena nasib pahit _Jinchuuriki_ dan _bijuu_. Tak lupa, pertama kalinya ia melihat sesosok bocah beranjak remaja seperti Naruto yang tampak berpikiran dewasa dari bocah seusianya yang lain. Dia dititipkan Zanbato oleh Momochi Zabuza, sementara pria perban itu sendiri memegang pedang legendaris lainnya, menyambung perjuangan pemegang pedang sebelumnya. Beberapa yang lain Zabuza putuskan untuk diwariskan pada generasi Kiri berpotensi _Kenjutsu_, sedangkan pedang kebanggaannya sendiri ia serahkan tanpa pamrih pada Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Melompat kegirangan? Terpesona?_ Tidak!_ Gadis itu malah bilang ia akan menjaganya, namun takkan memakainya untuk keperluan yang tak ada kaitannya dengan Kirigakure.

_Sok keren?_

Kalo kata Isobu sih, ini terlalu keren**(?)** untuk disebut sok keren!

Lamunan Isobu terpecah saat Naruto mulai gontai. Decakkan keluar reflek dari bibirnya, melihat gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tetap melaju."Hoi! Istirahatlah dulu!" Isobu yang semula berlari di pijakan menambah jarak pada pijakan, melompati dahan-dahan kuat untuk meraih tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Aku harus ke Konoha sekarang!"

"Bodoh! Siapa yang meremehkanmu? Aku khawatir, tahu!"

Tubuh Naruto yang kembali terhenti di atas satu cabang pohon membuat Isobu mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih kedua pundak Naruto. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Saat kedua mata Isobu berhasil menangkap wajah Naruto, jelmaan _bijuu_ itu sukses melakukan _anime-falling_ sampai mencium tanah. Singkat kata...

_Sweatdrop._

"_Hiks_...Terimakasih telah khawatir pada gadis malang ini~ _Hiks_~"

_AWESOME!_

Hancur sudah kekaguman Isobu atas Naruto. Tak terpikirkan sedetik pun dalam benak Isobu, bahwa Naruto bisa mewek bombay dengan dua air terjun di pipinya. Ditambah wajah merana dan ingus meler, entah apa yang harus Isobu gambarkan dengan keadaan mentalnya yang _down_ secara tiba-tiba.

'Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku sempat terpesona padanya? Kenapa harus dia yang kau anugerahkan ke-9 _bijuu_ di antara semilyar insan dengan kekuatan jauh lebih kuat darinya?' Merana-lah batin Isobu mengingat identitas dari gadis itu sebagai '_majikan_'nya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu padaku, _hiks_!"

"Kau memang bijuu berhati mulia, _hiks_!"

"Kekhawatiranmu akan kukenang, _hiks_!"

"-Kau-"

"-Nanti-"

Image Naruto di mata Isobu hancur sudah. Semua kata-kata bijak untuk Kirigakure dari gadis itu hangus hanya dengan beberapa kalimat _mellow_ yang kini menghantui kepala Isobu. Tak kuat iman**(?)**, Isobu menghantamkan jidatnya pada pohon terdekat. "-HENTIKAN! KAU MEMBUAT MENTALKU JONGKOK!-"teriakkan membahana dari Isobu lewat telepati membuat telinga Naruto berdenging beberapa saat. Gadis itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya menyeka bekas 'air terjun' di pipinya. Wajahnya _blah-bloh_, benar-benar minta dihajar oleh Isobu.

"Jidatmu gatal ya? Perlu kugaruk?"pertanyaan absurd dari Naruto Isobu abaikan. _Bijuu_ itu tak sanggup jika harus menghadapi keanehan Naruto yang tadi. Ia. Tidak. Sanggup.

Namun Naruto yang memang sengaja bergaje untuk melepas pening di kepalanya hanya tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu menormalkan nafasnya yang agak tersendat—tadi, lalu melompat turun ke samping Isobu. Tangannya menarik Isobu agar melangkah bersamanya.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya pada diriku, karena aku sendiri tak percaya pada diriku sendiri,"Isobu melihat ada kilat kesedihan di mata Naruto. "Aku hanya bocah yang belum lama menapaki dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menggenggam nasib dunia, bukan begitu?"

Isobu menggaruk pipinya malu, mendapati pikirannya dapat terbaca dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

"Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa kesembilan _bijuu_ dipercayakan pada bocah bau kencur ini? Menghancurkan dunia? Bertindak sok kuat dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa '_Akulah yang terkuat!_'?"Naruto sempat terdiam. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Hadiah dari-Nya? Di balik kekuatan pasti terselubung tanggung jawab. Kurama begitu yakin bahwa aku memiliki tekad yang kuat. Dengan gamblang setelah ia mulai bisa menerimaku, dia bilang bahwa aku pasti orang yang dimaksud."

Atmosfir serasa mencekik Isobu saat Naruto menunduk dan mencengkram sebelah lengannya kuat-kuat. Bahu-nya mulai bergetar, menahan segala emosi yang berkumpul di satu titik perpaduan.

"Hei..."

"Sama halnya dengan bagaimana aku hidup menjadi _Jinchuuriki_. Aku terus bertanya, kenapa harus aku?"Naruto tertawa hambar. "Ditakuti? Kekuatan lebih? Omong kosong! Aku lebih memilih menjadi manusia biasa saja. Tapi...semua tidak semudah itu. Jika bukan aku, siapa yang akan menanggung semua ini? Aku tahu bagaimana pahitnya menjadi seorang_ Jinchuuriki_. Aku tak mau orang lain merasakannya, Isobu-_nii_. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

Isobu terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto. Walau dalam relung hatinya masih membekas ketidak percayaan pada manusia, tapi ia ingin mencoba untuk percaya padanya.

"Aku manusia, bukan dewa. Jadi...maukah kau membantuku, Isobu-_nii_?"

Senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah Naruto membuat Isobu ikut tersenyum juga. Mereka mulai melompati dahan-dahan untuk mempercepat waktu perjalanan. Dalam keheningan Isobu mulai menebar bibit kepercayaan di hatinya. _For Naruto's sake_...ia harus mencoba.

_"-Fufu! Lihat! Kurang dari dua minggu, aku berhasil menarik simpatik Isobu-nii! Sudah kubilang, bijuu mudah ditaklukan, Kurama!-"_

_"-Gezz! Kura-kura... Cangkang saja keras, hati lembek macam siput! Dimana harga dirinya sebagai Sanbi?! Kalau begini lebih seram Tanuki!-"_

_"-Kena kau, Kurama-nii! Masih mau meremehkanku? Hanya kau yang cukup gila untuk kebal dengan malaikat cantik ini muahahahaha!-"_

_"-Nanti jangan makan ramen banyak-banyak, aku bisa bangkrut! Semoga kau jadi gadis selamanya, gaki!-"_

_"-Kan kau yang bilang taruhannya ramen sekenyangnya! Oi-oi!-"_

Tunggu dulu! Jadi... Tadi itu kau ngapain, Naruto?

Kau mempermainkan Isobu?! _You don't say..._ **-.-**

**#Poor Isobu**

**_._**

**_ ._**

**_ ._**

"Apa maksud semua ini, Kitsune?"

Kalau Naruto diberi satu permintaan, maka Ketua Anbu berlabel genin itu akan memilih ditelan kerak bumi sekarang juga! Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Mengelak pun tak mampu! _Hell..._ Kali ini ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Seorang Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, tak bisa berkutik di depan meja rapat dewan desa.

_Takut?_

_Ngeri?_

Daripada rasa takut, Naruto merasa lebih enak menyebut posisinya sekarang adalah..._terdesak_. Ya, dia memang merasa seakan badannya tengah dirajam oleh tatapan tajam yang banyak di antaranya mengandung kekhawatiran. Terutama dari Hiruzen, pria tua yang sudah ia anggap kakek kandungnya. Pria yang selalu mengawasinya dari kecil.

Oke, Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun jika orang yang disayanginya melayangkan tatapan tajam penuh introgasi!

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maksud semua ini?"

Melempar pandangan dengan liar, Naruto tetap mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Bahkan sang Daimyou sendiri memandanginya dengan pandangan ⅓ takjub, ⅓ kagum, dan ⅓ tertarik. Yaaah! Siapa yang tidak tertarik mendengar desas-desus membaiknya Kiri-Konoha hanya karena seorang bocah yang akan genap 14 tahun?

'Oh, sial! Ini tak akan mudah!'ratap Naruto.

Beberapa orang di sana mulai berdiskusi dengan rekan terdekat. Ada yang tak percaya, menghujat, sampai pada yang penasaran sekalipun—Naruto berhasil mendengarnya. Hanya dua orang yang terus menatapnya tajam tanpa fokus lain, Sandaime dan Hatake Kakashi. Dua pria itu jugalah penyebab Naruto berada di kursi 'panas' ini. Apalagi dengan wajah seserius itu, Naruto merasa seakan ia tengah duduk di depan Kyuubi yang dulu.

"Ki-tsu-ne!"bentakan Hiruzen sukses membuat ruangan kembali hening. Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"_H-ha'i_?" Dari sekian belas kalimat yang Naruto susun untuk mengelak, yang berhasil keluar hanya satu kata ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Hiruzen menuntut. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat, mencetak urat-urat kemarahan di balik kulit keriputnya. Namun bisa Naruto yakini, aura intimidasi Hiruzen tak berubah sedikit pun biar zaman menelannya.

Naruto semakin gugup, kala Kakashi membuka mata sharingannya, persiapan bilamana Naruto berniat kabur. Dan tidak seperti biasanya saat ia bermain-main, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa gugup yang luar biasa. Tangannya terangkat perlahan untuk mengusap pelan tengkuknya, menenangkan diri. "Ayolah _jiji_, Kaka-_sensei_... Jangan tegang begitu."

_Aku jadi takut_—lanjut Naruto dalam batinnya.

_**BRAK!**_

"_Hadow_!" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Hiruzen menggebrak meja.

"Tegang? Kami harus tenang, begitu?"desisan Hiruzen kini bagai bisikkan _shinigami_ bagi Naruto. Gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Y-ya begi-"

"-Bagaimana kami tenang, sedangkan KAU, menyelinap keluar desa dan IKUT CAMPUR urusan dalam desa lain, HAH?! Bagaimana jika Kiri malah memanfaatkanmu?!" bentak Hiruzen emosi. Sebenarnya ia termakan rasa khawatir, sehingga tidak sadar dengan apa yang keluar dari getaran pita suaranya.

"Oke, aku memang salah. Tapi aku membawa hal baik, bukan? Aku sudah mengkalkulasikan peluang damai ini, _jiji_!"

"Kau Ketua Anbu, disamping itu sebagai _Jinchuuriki_. Kau tidak boleh keluar desa sesukamu!"

Kalimat itu, sukses membuat Naruto tertohok. Badannya yang semula santai perlahan menegak, dan tatapannya _blank_ selama beberapa saat. Matanya mengerjap, seiring bergemanya kalimat terakhir dari Hiruzen. Berlebihan? Mendramatisir? _Tidak..._ Naruto terlalu_ shock_ mendengarnya. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar Hiruzen menyebutnya..._Jinchuuriki_.

"Kita_ tak akan menang melawan rasa kesepian..."_—kata-kata Gaara tempo hari membekas dalam benak Naruto.

'Jadi...begini akhirnya?'

Mulut Naruto yang sempat mengap-mengap seperti ikan kini membentuk satu garis _horizontal_ tipis. Gadis itu—dalam _armor_ Anbu-nya—bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki ke depan meja Hiruzen. Ia melipat kakinya, lalu duduk ala ksatria di depan Hokage Konoha itu. Wajahnya ditundukkan, penghormatan khas sebelum Anbu melapor.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Hokage-_sama_. Kejadian ini takkan terulang lagi,"peserta rapat kompak mengangkat sebelah alis masing-masing dengan perubahan nada bicara Naruto."Sebagai permintaan maaf, biarkan saya memimpin Anbu mengamankan Konoha dari serangan Oto-Suna. Setelah itu terserah kepada Hokage-_sama_ saya akan dipecat dari jabatan Anbu atau tidak."Semua pasang mata terbelalak bersamaan.

'O-oto...Suna?'

"Apa maksudmu, Kitsune?!"

"Lapor, tercium dugaan rencana agresi dari Oto-Suna dengan adanya Ichibi dan Orochimaru di jajaran peserta."

"Orochimaru?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

"Orochimaru sialan!"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Badannya membungkuk ke tanah, dengan tangan mencengkram kerah dekat lehernya yang terkena _Curse Seal_ dari Orochimaru. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Belaian angin yang menusuk tulang ia abaikan. Nyeri pada lehernya kini lebih mendominasi dari apapun. Jujur, ia ingin membunuh Orochimaru sekarang juga!

"Tahan amarahmu untuk membunuhnya nanti. Jika kau lampiaskan sekarang, kau bisa membangunkan seantero rumah sakit, _teme._ Jangan lupa kita ada di belakang bangunan putih ini."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. _Onyx_ sekelam malam itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khasnya. Datar, namun berarti. Dengan perlahan, ia coba bangkit dan hampiri Naruto yang menikmati diamnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke dengan jelas mengingat gadis itu datang dengan wajah merona dan berkali-kali bergumam _"Aku tak melihat."_,_ "Bukan penguntit."_,_ "Tidak sengaja."_, _"Dewasa."_ dan beberapa kata lain secara acak. Dan kini, gadis itu malah termenung dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Naruto memang mudah ganti emosi!

"Kurama tadi bilang...kau berbincang dengan Danzou? Apa ini yang membuatmu termenung?"Sasuke bertanya. Pemuda itu duduk selonjor di sebelah Naruto, mengistirahatkan otot tubuhnya yang ia paksa untuk berlatih. Tapi Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas, seakan tidak mau mengungkit apapun soal itu. Sasuke yang memang agak anti membicarakan Danzou hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menatap lautan kelam bertabur feri cahaya di atas sana. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya rasa sakit pada lehernya sudah tidak muncul lagi.

Angin berhembus, menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menenangkan. Keadaan semakin hening, saat keduanya tetap bungkam. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, mengabaikan segala hal yang membuat _mood_-nya turun. Gadis itu mencoba mengutarakan apa yang mengganggunya.

"Sasuke..."Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kau takkan pergi dariku 'kan?"Naruto mengerut pelipisnya. Dengusan lemah ia keluarkan, seakan sedang berpasrah menerima sanksi menjahili guru. Di sisi Sasuke sendiri, remaja itu terhenyak. Seolah-olah tak pernah sekalipun ia terpikirkan satu kalimat tanya dari Naruto.

"...Kenapa kau bertanya?"Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Naruto menjambak kunciran rambutnya dan mencak-mencak.

"Kau tahu hanya kau satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat denganku! Bahkan..."Sasuke tak dapat menahan dengusan geli saat Naruto tersenyum masam. "...Kau adalah teman pertamaku, Sasuke..."

Naruto mendengus saat Sasuke mengubah dengusannya menjadi tawa lepas. "Kau malah tertawa, _baka_!" Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli apa adanya.

"Kau ini...!"Sasuke bangkit, lalu mencengkram lembut kedua pundak Naruto. Kelopak matanya terpejam, senyum tak biasa terukir di wajahnya."Kau sendiri tahu, kau adalah teman pertamaku juga. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu _hmm_?" Sasuke mempermanis senyum tulusnya. Namun bukannya merespon senyum, Naruto malah mengap-mengap dengan mata berkedip tak percaya.

"Sasuke, kau sehat _'kan_?" Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke yang dongkol, spontan menghapus wajah _OOC_-nya menjadi papan datar. Tangannya menepis pelan lengan Naruto, lalu ia lipat di depan dada. "Nah, begitu kan lebih normal,"Naruto cengengesan.

Walaupun dongkol, Sasuke tak dapat menyangkal ia senang Naruto masih bisa cengengesan. Sekejap saja ia lihat Naruto melamun, rasanya benar-benar tak mengenakkan hati. Mungkin faktor dari tinggal bersama Naruto beberapa tahun ini, ia dan Naruto memiliki semacam ikatan yang membuat mereka tak bisa membiarkan satu-sama-lain terjerat kekelaman emosi.

"Oh ya,_ teme_. Sepulangnya di rumah, besok. Kita akan ke Uzushio. Aku butuh sample aksara_ fuuin_ untuk bisa menjabarkan fungsi-malfungsi segel berbisa itu. Agar tubuhmu tak terganggu ular tua itu. Jadi mungkin...aku akan sedikit menyiksa tubuhmu, mueheheh!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih badannya tersiksa di tangan Naruto daripada harus berhubungan dengan Orochimaru. Alis Sasuke kembali terangkat sebelah melihat badan Naruto sempat menegang, sebelum akhirnya senyum miring terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"..._Dobe_?"

"Kutemukan _tikus_ yang mencuri _keju_ kita, Sasuke. Masuklah ke ruanganmu. Aku harus segera pergi." Naruto melompat ke atas, namun ia tak jadi melakukan _shunshin_ saat chakra keunguan berbentuk tengkorak tangan menangkap tubuhnya. Kekehan kecil Naruto keluarkan saat melihat Sasuke bersidekap.

"Oke, oke. Kau boleh ikut. Tapi pakai jaket ini,"ujar Naruto setelah lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Anak sematawayang Yondaime Hokage itu menyerahkan jaket yang dipakainya pada Sasuke. Menyadari Naruto tengah memakai armor Anbu dengan dalaman kaos hitam panjang nan tebal, Sasuke tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan jaket putih itu membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kita pergi?"

"_Hn_."

Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang ditelan gelapnya bayangan langit malam. Mengunjungi sebuah tempat dimana _'tikus'_ yang Naruto maksudkan berada.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bersambung ke Chapter 20~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake...<strong>_

Naruto diam menatap lurus ke arah figur wajah ayahnya. Ia terdiam di atap kantor Hokage tanpa bergerak se-inchi pun. Rambutnya melambai-lambai, selaras dengan pergerakan angin. Tangannya mencengkram pagar pembatas. Beberapa kali desah nafas lelah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terlonjak ketika ada yang menyebutkan namanya. Berbalik, dapat ia lihat Danzou berjalan santai ke arahnya tanpa penjaga, tumben sekali. Namun yang membuat Naruto meneruskan respon kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa Shimura Danzou tidak menyebutnya bocah Kyuubi lagi. Danzou sendiri mencoba mengabaikan wajah kaget Naruto yang tampak menggelikan. Pria itu berdiri di sebelah Naruto dan menatap objek pantauan Naruto sebelumnya. Ya, ornamen wajah Hokage keempat.

"Kudengar dari Hiruzen kau sudah mengetahui ayahmu, _huh_?" intonasi suara Danzou terdengar _seduktif_. Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Tapi matanya tetap memandang ke arah Danzou, masih percaya-tidak-percaya bahwa Danzou mendatanginya secara personal.

"Jika kau menawarkan posisi anggota _Root_ lagi, kau tahu aku tidak akan bosan menolak." Danzou terkekeh pelan, Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak berminat menawarkannya lagi padamu."

"Oke, ini hanya imajinasiku atau kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis itu sempat terdiam, sebelum mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari Danzou. Matanya menyipit tajam, menyadari Danzou memasang seringai misterius di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, pak tua?" Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Danzou mendengus kecil. "Kau ingat permintaanmu tadi pada Hokage? Aku akan biarkan kau memimpin_ Root_ dengan konsekuensi." Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dengan bibir mulai mengerucut.

'Sudah kuduga! Dia takkan setuju begitu saja mengingat aku selalu bermasalah dengannya!'

"Bagaimana dengan mulai memberitahuku tentang ayahmu tercinta? Bukankah sangat indah menceritakan sosok seorang ayah?" Seringai Danzou melebar saat Naruto bersidekap.

"Kau tahu? Terdengar tidak semenyenangkan itu jika kau yang bilang. Mau mulai dari mana?"

"Kalau ini, bagaimana?"

Mata Naruto sukses melebar saat selembar foto sampai di tangannya. Giginya bergemelatuk. Sudah Naruto duga, Danzou memang penasaran dengan foto dari Album keluarga Uchiha Kagami itu.

"Aku menolak. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebarkan pada orang luar. Lagipula tak ada hubungannya dengan Namikaze Minato."

Naruto baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja Danzou tidak tertawa merendahkan. Pria itu menatap tajam Naruto yang balik menatapnya tajam pula.

"Kau hanya akan berakhir sendiri. Kau tidak mau diremehkan, tapi seringkali meremehkan orang lain. Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Mereka haus akan kekuatan jika kau lupa," Danzou memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengantisipasi agar Danzou tidak bisa melihat mimik wajahnya. "Begitu pula denganmu. Apa aku salah, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus. Fokusnya bukan pada pertanyaan maupun pernyataan yang dilontarkan Danzou. Dia malah sibuk menyangkal bahwa pak tua itu memanggil namanya. Apakah begini rasanya jika suatu saat nanti semua penduduk menerimanya?_ Awkward_.

"Apalah katamu, Danzou-_jii_," Naruto terbelalak dengan perkataannya sendiri. _Nahlho?_ Apa dia baru saja memanggil 'kakek' pada Danzou?

"Waktu sebelum_ Semi-final_ Chuunin _exam_ tersisa tiga minggu. Pastikan kau tidak membunuh bawahanku. Kalau memang pengamanan itu membutuhkan anak buahku, kemarilah!"

_Eh?_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Gadis itu melongo bahkan sampai Danzou mulai melangkah. Tunggu dulu... Apakah ini artinya Danzou membuka tangan untuknya? _Ugh!_ Dia malah jadi berharap di depannya adalah Hiruzen!

'_Next step_, eh? Tau deh modusnya apa di sini. Mungkin aku bisa mulai mempercayainya,'Naruto asyik membatin.

"Kau tunggu apa? Ayo!"Tersenyum tipis, Naruto mensejajarkan diri dengan Danzou. "Untuk sekarang kubiarkan kau melakukan apa yang kau mau. Untuk ganjarannya biar kupikirkan lain waktu."

"Terimakasih, Danzou..._jii_!"

Genggaman Danzou pada tongkatnya sempat mengeras. Tapi pada akhirnya ia meneruskan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Naruto di sebelahnya. Mata Danzou sesekali melirik ke samping.

'Dia..._tersenyum_? Sejak kapan tatapan tajamnya padaku hilang?'

_Satu pilihan untuk berdamai telah sampai di dua persimpangan berbeda._

_**End of Omake...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Osasshiburi minna!<strong>

**Hehe hontou ni gomenasai Chic baru update ~.~**

**Nah untuk yang bingung plot kekuatan Naruto di sini ada bocoran. Naruto adalah pemilik ke-9 chakra bijuu.**

**Pasti kalian berpikir : **

**Keenakan Naruto-nya? **

**Masa masih kecil Udah Mary Sue?  
><strong>

**Tenang, chic akui memang Narutonya terlalu jago untuk ukuran anak remaja. Tapi yang mau Chic tonjolkan di sini itu bukan gimana Mary Sue-nya Naruto. Tapi view jadi 'nyaris' sempurna itu gak segampang dan seenak kedengerannya. Gimana sisi positif dan negatif itu akan terus saling tumpang tindih.**

**Oh ya pendapat kalian tentang 2 chapter+Omake ini gimana? Kalo kalian nyaman bacanya, bakal ada omake untuk penjelas di tiap chapter. Dan sepertinya beberapa chapter ini alurnya maju-mundur, jadi maaf kalau kalian bingung bacanya ^^  
><strong>

**Buat yang minta scene SasufemNaru, kebetulan chapter ini ada hoho...**

**Spoiler, chapter depan Rookie 12 kembali show up, tiny-battle with Naruto. Then... Siapa yang udah nunggu novelis pencipta Icha-Icha Paradise? Wait for 'im!**

**At last, sorry for not reply all of your review. I read it, for sure. So, please keep send it to me ^^**

**You hate me? I don't care. You love me? I give my respect all of you!**

**Sekian Terimagaji,**

**Chic White (Your cute Pet :v)**


	20. Yellow From The Past

**Tittle : Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Genre : Adventure/Friendship/etc**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchar : Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Fanfict ini punya saya :v**

**Summary : **_Apabila Naruto menemukan jalan pintas ke Uzushio. Apabila dia mempelajari banyak fuuinjutsu. Apabila dia salah segel dan termakan segelnya sendiri sampai berubah gender, Kyuubi berhasil didekatinya sebelum genin, apa yang akan terjadi dengan jalan cerita?_

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, fem!Naru smart and strong!Naru and other standard warnings**

**NB :**

**"BIJUU BERBICARA"**

_"-telepati-"_

**Chapter 20 : Yellow from The Past**

"_Hihihihihi_!"

Suara kikikan terdengar di antara semak-semak. Bukan. Ini bukan suara dari makhluk mistis sensasional dari tempat asal _author_. Kikikan ini dibanding menyeramkan, lebih menonjolkan kemesuman. Ya, kikikan khas lelaki mesum yang tengah mengintip para gadis berendam di _onsen_.

Pria itu akan mengelak jika disebut mesum/genit. Dia pasti berdalih bahwa ini demi revisi pembuatan novel yang digarapnya. Dia? Seorang pria berambut putih panjang, memiliki dua tato garis merah di pipinya, dengan _hitai-ate_ berhias _kanji_.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan di _dalam_?

Di pintu masuk ke _onsen_, Naruto terdiam ragu. Sial sekali! Dia baru selesai melakukan _under-mission_ penyelamatan terselubung Kazekage, ia sudah diseret Yugao untuk ke tempat ini. Wajahnya merah padam, tak sanggup membayangkan ada apa di dalam sana.

"Naru-_chan_? Kenapa belum masuk?" suara Yugao membuat Naruto terlonjak. Gadis jadi-jadian itu bersidekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_**Naru-chan**_', itu memalukan jika kudengar darimu, Yugao-_san_! Dan lagi, apa kau tidak salah mengajakku ke sini? Hey! Aku ini _laki-laki_!" Yugao tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Anbu berambut ungu panjang itu menarik Naruto masuk, lalu membuka paksa handuk Uzumaki muda itu. Tawanya semakin menjadi melihat Naruto semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku apanya yang '**laki-laki**'?" Yugao bersidekap dan memasang senyum iseng.

"Kau tahu maksudku bukan _itu_!" Naruto membuang wajahnya. Yugao terkikik, lalu menarik Naruto untuk mulai berendam.

'Oh sial... Banyak sekali kakak-kakak yang mandi di sini!'

Yugao semakin ingin menggoda Naruto, melihat bagaimana gugupnya Naruto untuk memandang sekitar. Bocah remaja**(?) **itu menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya, yang mana Yugao dapat melihat jelas bahwa Naruto sedang perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak usah gugup begitu. Kau ini _wanita_, wajar-wajar saja jika berendam bersama wanita," Mendengar ia disebut wanita, Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Yugao. Tak cukupkah orang-orang yang ia kenal mematahkan harapannya untuk kembali_ normal_?

"Aku. bukan. wanita." Mendengar desisan tajam dari Naruto, Yugao terkekeh.

"Kau menyukai Uchiha-_kun_, itu menandakan psikis-mu ikut berubah menjadi wanita, Naru-_chan_."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, bingung mau mengelak apa. Karena sejujurnya ia sendiri masih ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas Naruto coba mengabaikan Yugao dan memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya _onsen_.

_"Kau menyukai Uchiha-kun."_

Kepala Naruto yang baru saja melepas beban beratnya, kembali bekerja, mengulang kalimat yang sempat terabaikan telinganya dari Yugao. Matanya membulat perlahan, selaras dengan tarian kalimat itu dalam otaknya.

Eh? Apa yang dia bilang _tadi_?

_Tadi..._

_Tadi..._

_**Blush!**_

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI AYAM ITU!"

"Kau benar-benar imut, Naru-_chan_. Jujurlah pada dirimu."

"Aku tidak-!"

_**DEG!**_

Naruto tak jadi meneruskan protesannya saat ia tak sengaja merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Sebuah senyum _iblis_ terukir di wajahnya. Dengan siku-siku kekesalan di pelipisnya, Naruto beranjak menuju tempat yang diyakininya, tak lupa memakai handuk terlebih dahulu.

'Dia seorang shinobi _terlatih_.'

'Naruto?'

Yugao mengernyit bingung saat Naruto berjongkok di depan dinding kayu.

"_Ero_..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ero_..."

Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya gugup saat sebuah mata bermahkotakan batu _shappire_ menghalangi pantauannya untuk '_mengintip_'. _Crap!_ Pengalaman berkelana membuat insting pria berambut putih itu jadi tajam. Dan kali ini, instingnya mengatakan...dia dalam bahaya. Benar-benar _bahaya..._

"_ERO_!"

_**BUAGH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau memang _Jiraiya_..." Hiruzen mengusap letih wajahnya, saat mendengar laporan memalukan dari Yugao dan dua anggota Anbu kepercayaannya, yang menyeret mantan muridnya ke hadapannya. Ya, pria berambut putih—Jiraiya.

Tersenyum kikuk, Jiraiya mencoba untuk menahan rasa ngilu pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana sebuah kepalan menghantam wajahnya sampai ia berguling-guling. Setelah itu dua pria berpakaian Anbu menyeretnya**(?)** atas perintah dari gadis yang memukulnya. Seorang gadis, yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang Yondaime Hokage—murid kebanggaannya.

_**Tok...Tok...Tok!**_

"Masuklah!"

_**Krieeeet...**_

Pintu terbuka, sukses membuat Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya gugup(lagi). Dari pintu, tampak seorang gadis dengan badan memakai atasan kaos _dark blue_ berlapis rompi oranye. Dia Naruto—orang yang menjadi penyebab luka di tubuh Jiraiya.

"Ah, Naruto-_chan_." Hiruzen tersenyum.

Naruto menguap lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela di belakang Hiruzen. "Yo, Hokage-_jii_,"gadis itu menyapa setengah malas.

"Kau tidak akan ke markas, Naruto-_kaichou_?" Yugao mengangkat sebelah alis matanya bingung, melihat Naruto tidak memakai 'seragam' kebangsaan mereka. Naruto menuding Sandaime dengan tatapan, seolah berkata _'Salahkan-dia-atas-hal-ini'_. Hiruzen yang merasa harus menjelaskan memutar kursinya, agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Jadi?"

"Hari ini kau kubebaskan dulu, Naruto. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang sekarang, kan?"Naruto membuka jendela dan bersiap melompat. Namun tidak jadi saat Hiruzen berdeham."Apalagi, _jiji_?"gerutu Naruto.

Hiruzen kembali tersenyum. "Kau berlatihlah bersama yang lain, oke?" Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum saat Naruto menguap dan meninggalkan kantor Hokage tanpa sepatah kata pun. Namun Hiruzen yakin, uapan malas itu tanda bahwa Naruto akan menurutinya.

"Ah, _Kaichou _tidak anda liburkan dalam jangka waktu lama _'kan_?" Owl—salah satu Anbu kepercayaan Hiruzen dan Naruto buka suara.

"Walaupun aku ingin, aku harus tetap profesional mengerjakannya. Salah-salah dewan desa kembali memprotes. Ya—ah... Mau bagaimana lagi?" Hiruzen kembali menghadap ke depan meja dan menghisap cerutunya lagi. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat untuk meredakan pening.

"Lagipula kurasa ia memang butuh satu hari dengan anak sebayanya. Belakangan ini dia terlalu serius." Hawk mengeluarkan opini-nya. Yugao tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangguk setuju. Memang keadaan darurat Konoha dan misi _under-attack _membuat Naruto menunjukkan kepemimpinannya dengan baik—_ralat : sangat baik_, sampai-sampai gadis itu kehilangan kontrol bermain-mainnya. Tapi tetap saja! Naruto, adalah Jinchuuriki. Dengan kehidupannya yang tak mudah, Anbu bukan tempat yang pas untuk mewarnai hari-harinya. Sekiranya biarkan gadis itu tetap mengontak sahabat dari _academy_-nya, untuk menjaga mentalnya agar tetap pada _jalur_. Agar sewaktu-waktu tidak berakhir dengan skandal menjadi _missing-nin_ seperti yang pernah terjadi.

'Naruto..._Kaichou_?!' Jiraiya seorang yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan. Nama Naruto, tentu saja ia ingat! Itu adalah tokoh utama pada novel pertamanya! Dan _Kaichou_? Jangan bilang...kalau gadis tadi adalah ketua Anbu!

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal..." Jiraiya terkekeh. Ia menopang dagunya, memikirkan satu hal lain yang mengganjal dalam benaknya.

'Seingatku, yang meminta izin memakai nama Naruto adalah Minato... Dan kurasa anaknya adalah laki-laki? Tunggu dulu!'Jiraiya menatap horror ke jendela di mana Naruto pergi.

"Dia...seorang gadis?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lonely_.

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Naruto rasakan. Berjalan normal di antara banyak masyarakat, entah sejak kapan ia lupa bagaimana rasanya. Kepalanya reflek tertunduk, dihantui bayangan masa lalu saat ia masihlah bocah tak tahu apa-apa yang selalu menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam masyarakat Konoha. Dengan menapaki jalan umum, Naruto merasa seolah-olah ia dihantui tatapan tajam itu.

Walau pada faktanya orang Konoha tak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto, karena sibuk dengan aktifitas sehari-hari mereka.

'Ugh... Kemana aku bisa mencari mereka?' Naruto membatin nelangsa. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Naas, pantauan matanya yang tak jauh dari kaki membuatnya sukses menabrak seseorang.

"Kau...!"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto menemukan sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Memasang sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa yang agak aneh, Naruto mengambil langkah seribu. "Maaf!" ucap gadis itu setengah teriak.

Pria yang menjadi korban tabrak lari**(?)** Naruto terpaku di tempat. Otaknya bekerja, mengingat ciri-ciri dari Naruto. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa...dia _takut_?"

Kembali pada Naruto, gadis itu terus memacu langkahnya. Ketika ia berhenti—kelelahan, ia sudah ada di samping taman bermain. Lagi-lagi, Naruto terpaku pada ingatannya sendiri, ditemani desah nafas tak beraturan.

"_Well_... Aku harus menyibukkan diri! Atau semua bayangan ini kembali menutup mataku," Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Menghela nafas, Uzumaki muda itu memilih melompat ke pinggir danau.

"Nah, itu Naruto!"

"_Oy_ Naruto! Kau kemana aja sih?!"

"Naru-_chan_! Kami mencarimu dari tadi!"

Terlonjak, Naruto menghadap ke sumber suara. Siku-siku kekesalan sukses terbentuk di kepalanya, melihat gerombolan teman satu angkatannya. Dari tadi, Naruto berkeliling tak tentu arah hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ia dan temannya—kalau kata bahasa Jerman—_pasilingsingan_**(?)**. Tahu begitu dia diam dan menunggu! _Argh!_ Kalian tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dihantui bayangan masa lalu!

"Kalian yang dari mana! Aku berputar-putar mencari kaliaaan!" Naruto menjerit setengah frustasi. Saat teman-temannya tinggal 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat, menikmati belaian rumput liar pada pipinya.

"Oi, _dobe_! Kau ke mana saja?" Suara Sasuke reflek membuat kelopak mata Naruto kembali terbuka. Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar, seolah menemukan _oasis_ di padang pasir. Dengan reflek—lagi, gadis itu bangkit dan menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Waaa! Aku merindukanmu, _teme-pantat-ayam_!" ucap Naruto tanpa dosa. Maklum, sudah semingguan tidak bertemu pantat ayam itu karena sibuk dengan misi Anbu.

Wajah Hinata-Sakura-Ino-Tenten langsung bersinar, seolah diberikan hadiah. Seperti yang kita tahu, Sakura-Ino adalah mantan _fansgirl_ Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika mereka mulai menyerah mengejar pemuda _emo_ itu, mereka jadi keasyikkan menyatukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Berbeda dengan Tenten yang cuma ikut-ikutan atau Hinata yang memiliki rasa terimakasih karena Naruto menolongnya dan ingin gadis itu bahagia**(?)**.

"Hn."

Cemberut, Naruto mendorong Sasuke sampai pemuda itu tercebur ke danau—_Byur_—dan basah kuyub-lah ia. Naruto tertawa terpingkal saat rambut Sasuke hanya sedikit lepek tanpa mengurangi bentuk 'pantat ayam'nya. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit keras-keras Naruto yang tampak semakin imut jika tertawa.

"Sini kau!"

"Eee-HUWAA-BBH!"—_**Byurr!**_

Sasuke menyeringai kejam, setelah berhasil menarik sekaligus melempar Naruto ke tengah danau. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat kepala Naruto muncul ke permukaan air, menunjukkan wajah sangar gadis itu. Satu kata :

_Kesal_.

"_Teme_ brengsek!" Menggeram, Naruto memusatkan chakra pada telapak kakinya sehingga ia bisa berdiri di atas permukaan air. Gadis itu terkekeh gelap.

'_Crap!_ Ketampananku dalam bahaya!' Sasuke membatin—narsis.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang membentuk segel dasar. Sasuke kehilangan _poker-face_-nya dan langsung mengaktifkan **Susano'o** **level 1**—berbentuk sebelah tulang rusuk raksasa bersambung sebelah tulang tangan, untuk menghalau kontak chakra di dua jari Naruto terhadap suatu segel penghalang di_ Curse Seal_ leher Sasuke. Namun, segel tangan Naruto dilepas oleh sang empunya, dan malah digunakan untuk menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di atas permukaan danau pinggiran Konoha itu.

"Gawat! Sasuke dalam pengaruh segel Orochimaru! Seperti yang kuintruksikan waktu itu!"

_...Nahlho?_

'Yang benar saja!'

Sasuke yang terlanjur kehilangan _poker-face_ terpaksa semakin tampak OOC dengan tampang _shock_-nya. Salahkanlah Rookie 12—minus dirinya dan Naruto—yang memasang wajah serius ditambah pose siaga dengan persiapan jutsu andalan masing-masing, setelah mendapat intruksi dari Naruto.

'Khukhu~ Ber**teman**lah yang baik, Sasuke!'

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan telapak terbuka. Tersenyum iseng, gadis itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memasang insou dasar pembuka segel. Kalau yang ini...Sasuke _angkat tangan_.

"Siap teman-teman?"

'**Fuuin : Kai!**'

Sasuke merasa sesuatu merambat dari lehernya ke seluruh tubuh sebelum akhirnya terasa panas sesaat. Matanya memicing tajam, dan wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa saat Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa ke arahnya.

"Ayo serang, teman-teman!"

"_Hiaaaat_!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak dipengaruhi apapun!"Sasuke mengacak rambutnya di dalam **Susano'o**.

"Naruto bilang chakra aneh itu tandanya!"

Tak memberi waktu bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan argumen lain, Sasuke mulai menerima serangan beruntun. Ia agak—_ralat : sangat_—kerepotan akibat dari aktifnya segel pemberat gravitasi yang Naruto pasang pada tubuhnya. Maka hanya dua kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

'Naruto _sialan_!'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Dia akan minta maaf! Dan kupastikan merasa bersalah!' Sasuke mengamuk dalam batinnya. Matanya yang kelam terus mengupayakan agar tiap gerak teman-teman seperjuangannya tak lepas dari pantauannya. Setelah ia dibiarkan terbebas(sesaat) dan temannya merencanakan sesuatu, matanya beralih fokus pada Naruto yang berjongkok di antara berbagai _scroll_ yang berserakan. Sebelah tangannya ada di atas kertas, sedang sebelah yang lain Naruto pakai untuk menopang dagu.

Tak lepas dari perhatian Sasuke, wajah serius-tapi-penuh binar kepolosan Naruto yang terus terpasang pada wajah sang empunya. Terkadang Sasuke iri pada kerumitan guratan khas klan Uzumaki yang selalu dapat membuat Naruto tak pernah menutupi kata hatinya itu. Hanya saat itu Naruto terlihat seperti bocah seusianya yang masih dalam masa peralihan anak-anak menuju usia remaja. Bukanlah seorang bocah berlapis mantel baja yang telah menapaki duri-duri kehidupan.

"**GATSUUGA**!"

Lamunan Sasuke terputus saat rasa ngilu menghantam badannya. Menandakan serangan pertama yang berhasil menyentuhnya gara-gara Sasuke kehilangan fokus.

"Hmm..."

Tak jauh dari sana, Jiraiya mengamati. Di sebelahnya berdiri tegak—bersiaga—sesosok Anbu berambut ungu panjang. Pria tua namun tak pernah taubat mengintip itu berdecak takjub melihat perkembangan generasi Konoha, terutama si bungsu Uchiha. Pandangannya menerawang, berbagai potensi yang dimiliki Rookie 12. Lalu pandangannya berlabuh pada Naruto yang tampak serius mencoret-coret berbagai _scroll_. Pena kecil yang di tangannya saja sudah berkali-kali _ngadat_—baca : macet, namun Naruto tetap menekuni apa yang dikerjakannya. Yang membuat Jiraiya terhenyak adalah seringai kemenangan yang tercetak di wajah gadis itu setiap selesai melakukan sesuatu, mengingatkannya pada mendiang muridnya yang selalu _haus_ akan teori baru.

"Dia mirip dengan ayah-ibunya..." Jiraiya terkekeh.

Yugao? Anbu berambut ungu panjang itu tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya. "Hokage-_sama_ selalu berkata begitu tiap mengingat Naruto. Mungkin sebuah kehormatan jika suatu saat saya akan bertemu ayah dari anak berbakat seperti Naruto,"Yugao mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kupikir, posisi ketua Anbu tak adil untuk Naruto. Semua ini hanya akal-akalan untuk menguncinya lebih rapat lagi,"Jiraiya menopang dagunya—berpikir sejenak."Apa _sensei_ tidak memberitahu saja tujuan semua ini? Anggota dewan, terutama Danzou bisa saja mengambil celah untuk memanfaatkannya. Kerangkai politik itu bukan hal main-main bagi bocah sepertinya. Semua ini tak akan selaras dengan pola pikirnya. Kita tak bisa biarkan idealisme _naive_ para ksatria hancur hanya karena doktrin tidak baik..."

Yugao mengangguk. "Anda benar. Jika diteruskan, ia hanya akan menjadi boneka masa depan. Dunia Shinobi terlalu pedih untuk generasi tak kenal perang." Anbu itu juga menambahkan.

"_Maa_! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

_**Deg!**_

Sebuah intrupsi tak diundang sukses membuat Jiraiya maupun Yugao terdiam. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang, sukses terdiam melihat replika sosok yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Perlu kalian tekankan, eksistensi bocah ini bukan hanya sebagai bocah. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto, _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi yang paling dibenci semua penduduk Konoha. Sebuah senjata yang harus disimpan dan dijaga untuk pengaman desa. Simbolis kekuatan, bukankah tetua desa bilang begitu?" Naruto mendengus saat Yugao undur diri dan Jiraiya terpaku dengan mulut mengap-mengap. Masih tidak percaya jika di hadapannya adalah Naruto. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Tanpa mendengar secara langsung aku sudah tahu. Bergaul dengan Kyuubi no Yokou membuatku mengerti. Mereka terlalu takut akan kekalahan. Mereka terlalu takut..._padaku_."

Atmosfir seakan tak memihak Jiraiya saat pria itu mendengar dengan jelas nada _kalem_ dari Naruto, seolah gadis itu tengah menceritakan sesuatu yang biasa saja. Pengalamannya mengembara dan berkomunikasi dengan berbagai jenis manusia dari belahan negara membuat Jiraiya yakin, jikalau di balik tawa konyol Naruto, tersembunyi sindiran pada takdir hidupnya sendiri. Seolah ia berkata, Jiraiya maupun Yugao atau siapapun tak perlu khawatir untuk memberitahu apa yang mungkin dialaminya, karena gadis itu sendiri sudah lebih kenal dengan lika-liku kehidupannya.

Yah... Kalian tak perlu mengingatkan pahit-pahitnya menjadi sebuah senjata desa, karena senjata itu sendiri tahu dengan pasti apa pro-kontra yang dihadapinya. Jika tidak, mungkin Naruto sudah bunuh diri sedari dahulu.

_Dibenci semua orang itu sakitnya di sini, mamen!_ **#bahasanya**

"Sumpah, ini tidak LUCU! Keluar kau, NARUTO!"teriakkan penuh emosi dari Uchiha Sasuke menarik Naruto dari _darkmind_-nya. Seringai iseng kembali ia pasang, melihat teman-temannya yang lain tak sadarkan diri, tanpa se-inchi pun luka pada tubuh mereka. Sasuke tak menyakiti siapapun, sebuah kemajuan luarrr binasahh. **#eyd ancur  
><strong>

Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah mulai bisa membedakan bunshin-nya dengan diri Naruto yang asli. Ini benar-benar sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa.

"_I'm coming~_!"

Satu yang Jiraiya syukuri, Naruto kembali 'normal' dengan cepat. Kali ini mengingatkannya pada mendiang Uzumaki Kushina—isteri dari murid kebanggaannya. Ya, Naruto tak hanya mewarisi kehebatan dan analisis _logic_ sang ayah. Tapi sifatnya juga mengekori sang ibu yang tak pernah mau _tenggelam_ dalam emosi negatif.

'Syukurlah... Seperti yang _sensei_ katakan padaku...'

Kembali pada Naruto.

Gadis itu kini sedang bersidekap, dengan mata tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang masih terengah. Tapi seringai iseng menyebalkan miliknya tergantikan oleh senyum simpul, yang membalut sebuah rasa bangga. Dan senyum itu, sukses membuat Sasuke _blushing _di tempat.

_Respon berlebihan?_

Takkan ada yang berani bilang begitu jika kau tahu bagaimana perlakuan Naruto pada Sasuke. Kalian takkan bisa mengelak setiap saat latihan Naruto terus menyiksa jiwa dan raga secara utuh. Diteror oleh senyum iblis tiap latihan, dan diancam oleh jarum chakra yang bisa membuat tubuhmu mati kutu, bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Tentunya membuat gadis yang bisa jadi sinting ketika berlabel '_sensei_' tersenyum ke arah kalian adalah suatu hal yang...langka.

"_Show me more_, Uchiha-_san_." Entah bagaimana suara bak malaikat maut ini malah membakar adrenalin dalam diri Sasuke. Mendorongnya untuk kembali memasang kuda-kuda siaga, plus memaksakan chakra menciptakan** Susano'o**, langsung ke _level_ tertinggi. Membuat Naruto terperangah, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai penuh tantangan. Naruto belum pernah sekalipun menghadapi hasil akselerasi chakra dan mata sharingan Uchiha itu, dalam _mode full_.

Dan ini, akan sangat _menyenangkan_...

"Siap?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Tepat saat Sasuke melepas busur **Susano'o**-nya, saat itu pula Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

"**Fuuin**!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Whoaaa..."

Jiraiya tak dapat menutupi kekagumannya pada dua sosok genin yang tengah bertarung di tengah danau Konoha. Keduanya terus saling serang dan tak mau mengalah. Jika saja senyum hangat satu-sama lain tak tampak di wajah mereka, mungkin Jiraiya mengira dua sahabat itu berniat saling membunuh.

Dalam penilaian Jiraiya, Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak pas disebut genin. Mereka lebih menampakkan karakter _high-chuunin_, dan mungkin bisa jadi _low-jounin_ jikalau mereka sudah memiliki pengalaman yang memadai. Benak Jiraiya bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang berhasil membuat dua remaja itu tumbuh menjadi seperti ini? Tak bisa pria itu halau, sebuah rasa bangga pada keduanya yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jiraiya hanya berharap, semoga keduanya bisa menjadi pahlawan Konoha di masa mendatang.

Pada akhirnya, Jiraiya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan, yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Dari gerak-geriknya, Jiraiya yakin Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu, yang _menahan_ gerakkan bertarung gadis itu.

'Apa mungkin...'

Memang baru kali ini saja Jiraiya melihat Naruto maupun Sasuke bertarung. Tapi gerakkan Naruto tampak tersendat di mata Jiraiya. Seolah-olah ada yang menahan badannya untuk bergerak, menyulitkannya untuk menyudutkan si Uchiha bungsu. Mengingat kembali diskusinya dengan Hiruzen beberapa saat yang lalu, Jiraiya terhenyak.

'_Dia...seorang gadis?!' batin Jiraiya ikut bermonolog. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa shock-tapi-bingung membuat Hiruzen tertawa kecil. Pria tua itu menghisap cerutunya santai, lalu melempar pandangan iseng pada Jiraiya._

"_Kau terlalu banyak keluar, Jiraiya. Sekali-kali berdiamlah di Konoha!"—pria tua namun bijaksana itu tersenyum. Jiraiya terkekeh—khasnya, lalu duduk di kusen jendela tempat Naruto lompat tadi._

"_Jadi... Gadis itu Namikaze Naruto? Apa yang terjadi sampai dia jadi begitu?"Jiraiya tertawa garing. Fakta bahwa bayi yang diketahuinya lahir dengan gender laki-laki dan sekarang muncul di hadapannya dengan gender perempuan, bagaimana Jiraiya tidak bingung?_

"_Haha... Kau takkan percaya bagaimana hebohnya Naruto saat tubuhnya berubah jadi wanita. Ini semua hasil dari ulahnya mempelajari fuuinjutsu tanpa pembimbing. Tapi kurasa semua sepadan, dengan hasil yang didapatnya saat ini." Hiruzen mengambil sebuah scroll hasil laporan Kakashi tempo hari, lalu ia serahkan pada Jiraiya yang langsung membacanya dengan senang hati. Menghela nafas, Hiruzen kembali berbicara. "Aku membuat kesalahan besar, Jiraiya. Naruto belakangan ini menghindar dariku, tak lagi menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Anggota Anbu yang lain bilang, beberapa kali Naruto terlihat tidak enak badan, tapi tak sedikitpun bercerita padaku."_

_Perhatian Jiraiya dari tampilan awal scroll itu kembali teralih pada mantan gurunya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, belum begitu mengerti situasi yang Hiruzen bicarakan. Masih ada beberapa hal lain—mungkin semua—yang ia tidak pahami. Tapi satu hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya, alasan mengapa Hiruzen menceritakan hal ini padanya._

_Sesuatu yang de javu..._

"_Kuharap, kau bisa menuntunnya lebih baik, Jiraiya. Kau mengerti Minato—ayahnya, kuyakin kau bisa mengerti Naruto juga..."_

_Menjadi seorang guru..._

_Jiraiya menatap lurus pada Hiruzen. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam, berpikir. Dia akui, dahulu ia diminta Hiruzen menjadi guru dari Namikaze Minato. Pertama kali Jiraiya sih ragu, tak yakin dirinya bisa disukai oleh prodigy Rookie 12 itu. Namun setelah bertemu dan mulai berinteraksi dengan muridnya itu, ia mengerti suatu hal. Yang Minato butuhkan bukan uraian teori memusingkan, bukan penguasaan jurus dasar untuk tingkat genin. Yang Minato inginkan adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, teori baru. Bocah itu memang jarang bicara, kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu. Dia begitu karena bosan, dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya sama, tidak kurang maupun lebih. Bahkan Jiraiya yakin, daripada tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya, Minato akan lebih memilih tertawa di depan rival setianya—Uchiha Fugaku—meskipun yang keluar adalah tawa miris._

"_Akan kuatur agar dia mendapat misi longgar selama kurun waktu yang kutentukan. Tugasmu adalah mengajarkannya semua yang kau tahu,"Hiruzen menghela nafas, lalu melempar senyum penuh harap pada mantan muridnya._

'_Menjadi gurunya?'batin Jiraiya berbicara. Senyum nostalgia terpasang di wajahnya, mengingat-ingat dialog terakhirnya dengan si kuning Minato. Sebuah permintaan personal dari Minato maupun Kushina pada dirinya untuk menjadi seorang guru bagi si jabang bayi. Mendengar untaian cerita lanjut dari Hiruzen, Jiraiya mencoba mengingatnya sembari membaca secara utuh databook lampiran dari Uzumaki Naruto. Seringai kering sempat terukir di wajahnya beberapa kali, membaca beberapa jutsu tingkat 'berbahaya' milik Naruto beserta efek pro-kontranya. Nyaris separuhnya hanya berdampak pada kegoyahan chakra yang akan mudah tertutup tentu saja. Mengingat dalam kasus Naruto, gadis itu lebih dulu melatih kontrol chakra-nya agar sulit dikacaukan oleh genjutsu._

"—_Kakashi bilang dia sadis. Tapi kesadisannya itu bukan apa yang berbahaya dari Naruto. Dia—"Hiruzen terdiam saat Jiraiya tiba-tiba tertawa. Padahal ia yakin tak sedikitpun mengungkit hal yang termasuk ke dalam lelucon. Sweatdrop tak dapat di tahannya saat tawa Jiraiya berhenti tak lama—bersambung sebuah mimik wajah sendu, disambung dengan ringisan ngeri._

_...Oke, Hiruzen tahu sejak pertama ia berkenalan dengan muridnya ini, otak Jiraiya memang agak terganggu—sama halnya dengan Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti dia semakin mengkhawatirkan dengan usianya yang semakin tua, kan?_

"_Kau kenapa sih, Jiraiya?"Hiruzen mengurut pelipisnya stress._

"_Hanya teringat...Minato. Tak seperti perkiraanku, ternyata Naruto jauh lebih mirip dengan Minato saat pertama kujadikan murid. Kau tahu sendiri sebenarnya dia sering lempar senyum ramah yang menyimpan dinginnya negeri Es. Saat ia kesal—contoh pada Fugaku, kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Minato dengan Kushina. Tapi saat kemarahan dalam puncaknya, mata biru cerah itu bisa memantulkan percikan bijuudama juga—"Jiraiya tertawa lagi, sebelum melanjutkan. "—Tapi di balik semua itu, dia punya sejuta potensi lain. Analisis logika yang dimilikinya benar-benar tajam, bahkan aku sendiri kalah. Dia bisa memprediksi kinerja dan efek sebuah jutsu hanya dengan mengamatinya. Kemampuan klan Uzumaki dalam menguraikan sebuah fuuin pun ia kuasai tanpa ada kesulitan berarti. Kushina sendiri mengakui, Minato bahkan bisa saja mengalahkan kemampuan klan Uzumaki murni jika ia terlahir dengan garis darah Uzumaki. Tak heran anak mereka jauh lebih mengerikan!"Jiraiya mendengus geli. Matanya agak membulat ketika membaca halaman terakhir berisi data statistik kemampuan Naruto._

"_Ini keterlaluan..."gumaman ngeri keluar dari bibir Jiraiya. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan, tapi dengan umur dan tingkat genin seperti itu, rasanya terlalu mengerikan mengetahui kemampuan gadis itu. Salah pemakaian, salah pihak, dunia dalam bahaya."...Apa saja yang dilakukannya selama ini?"Jiraiya bertanya. Karena dalam pandangannya, sebuah kemampuan berbanding sama dengan perjuangan._

_Hiruzen meringis kecil. Ini dia kesalahannya pada masa lampau. Ia terlalu mengabaikan Naruto, sampai tak tahu apa yang dilakukan bocah itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika Naruto bahkan pernah membunuh anggota Anbu Root ketika umurnya masih belia. Dia terlalu menyibukkan diri, sampai tidak peka bagaimana perasaan Naruto diperlakukan oleh semua penduduk. Karena di hadapan Hiruzen, semua penduduk tampak normal. Ya, hanya di hadapannya saja. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Naruto...terlalu cepat dewasa._

"_Masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui dari Naruto. Sama seperti Minato waktu itu. Keduanya terlalu silau untuk digapai. Tapi berbeda dengan Minato, Naruto tak punya penopangnya."_

"—_Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"Yugao yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Jiraiya sukses menatap Anbu itu bingung._

"_Perpaduan dua sisi patah? Itu bisa menjadi jalan keluar..."Jiraiya kembali menopang dagunya. Hiruzen menggeleng cepat—menyangkal._

"_Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi dari yang kudengar dari Kakashi, Sasuke belum cukup. Gadis itu masih menyimpan jarak cukup rentang dengan Sasuke."Lagi, Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafas._

_Kembali Jiraiya tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Tangannya bersidekap, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Bersamaan dengan bergemanya kalimat pertama darinya yang berhasil membuat Minato semakin terbuka. Bahkan menceritakan rahasia terbesar, bahwa Minato bukan benar-benar seorang Namikaze..._

_Dengan reflek, Jiraiya mengikrarkan sebuah janji._

'Takkan kubiarkan kau menyimpang dari jalan kedamaian, Naruto...' Jiraiya tersenyum, bersamaan dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan tiap detil pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin menuju puncak, setelah Naruto melepas segel pemberat gravitasi pada tubuh Sasuke dan meningkatkan tempo penyerangan pertarungan mereka.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, dikala dua remaja itu saling melepas kepalan terakhir, lalu jatuh terjembab dengan arah berlawanan. Kedutan kekesalan terukir di wajahnya, menyadari di seberangnya kini tersebar**(?) **tubuh Rookie 12 dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Jadi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan tubuh-tubuh ini?

_Please_, Jiraiya bukan kuli angkut!

"Bocah merepotkan..."pria itu menggerutu, bersamaan dengan persiapannya pada sebuah jutsu yang memungkinkan dirinya membawa ke-12 Rookie Konoha.

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 21~**

_**Omake...**_

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"Kazekage bersidekap, dengan mata menatap lurus pada bocah di hadapannya. Beberapa sosok berpakaian a la Anbu Konoha di sana ingin sekali menepuk jidat masing-masing. Dengan posisi berdiri di tengah tubuh bersimbah darah, masih sempat-sempatnya Kage Suna itu mengungkit rasa percaya-tidak-percaya di depan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri, sudah mengerut pelipisnya. Oke, Naruto tahu ia memang patut diragukan sebagai Ketua. Dia juga tahu kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba patut diberi tanda tanya. Tapi ayolah! Masa dia tidak bisa mengendus niat baik Konoha pada Suna?

"Kalian membuat Anbu pengiringku tak sadarkan diri. Seharusnya kalian bekerja sama dengan mereka jika memang tak ada niat buruk pada Suna. Kau bisa memanipulasi Kirigakure, bukan berarti Suna akan kulepas begitu saja," Sekali lagi, Naruto mendengus keras-keras. Kenapa ia merasa sedang didakwa karena telah menjinakkan seekor kucing begini?

Ini terlalu membingungkan!

"Ayolah, _oji-san_! Apa itu rasa terima kasihmu setelah penyelamatan yang kami lakukan?"Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mencak-mencak tidak jelas, melampiaskan emosinya.

"Kau memanggil Kazekage dengan sebutan _oji-san_? Belajarlah untuk lebih sopan, bocah."

"Apalah! Rat, Dolphin, Owl—kita kembali ke Konoha. Perbatasan ini sudah aman. Bawa dua shinobi Suna itu dengan kalian. Terserah apa kata pak tua ini aku tidak peduli!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hilang sudah segala keseriusannya jika seseorang sudah meragukan kebaikannya. Tapi Naruto jadi bingung, saat Kazekage tertawa tiba-tiba.

_Dia tidak kerasukan apapun, kan?_

"Kukira kau mirip Kushina. Ternyata berat pada Ayahmu," Kazekage berujar di tengah tawa nostalgianya. Sukses, membuat Naruto melongo.

"Kau...Bagaimana...!" Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya, menahan agar ia tidak tersipu karena lagi-lagi disanjung mirip dengan sang Ayah yang merupakan shinobi hebat. "...Kau kenal ayahku?"

"Yondaime Hokage? Siapa yang tidak kenal?"Kazekage masih bersidekap, matanya meneliti Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Sepertinya seluruh kata-kata yang memojokkan kekaleman ketua Anbu cilik di hadapannya ini hanya sebuah ujian. "Melihat rambut pirang dan mata birumu, mudah untuk menebaknya."

Mata Naruto menajam. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pria bersurai merah di hadapannya ini. "Bohong!" Merasa tak diperlukan, Anbu yang datang ke perbatasan Konoha-Suna ini melakukan perintah Naruto sebelumnya. Memberikan luang waktu yang dirasa mereka privasi dan tak layak mereka dengar. Apalagi ini menyangkut Yondaime Hogake, yang keramahan dan kemisteriusannya tidak diragukan lagi. "Kau tahu aku mirip dengan tou-san, maka kau pernah mengenalnya. Bukan sebagai Yondaime Hokage." Naruto bersidekap, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Kazekage tersenyum tipis, seolah ia tidak ingat dengan kejadian berdarah beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sepertinya kau ingin tahu, huh?"Kazekage terkekeh saat dilihatnya Naruto menundukkan kepala. Ia mengerti, gadis itu ingin tahu tentang orangtuanya. "Anggap saja, aku adalah teman dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, saat mereka ada misi ke Suna."

"Seberapa banyak kau tahu tentang tou-san?"

"Kurasa...tidak sebanyak dirimu. Mungkin...lebih banyak dari Uchiha Fugaku?"

Kazekage terpaku saat melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh akan pancaran penasaran. Tidak seperti Naruto yang ia lihat tadi. Seperti wajah Minato saat menemukan kunci penguasaan dan pembacaan aksara fuuin beberapa tahun silam. Wajah yang penuh akan keluguan...

Wajah... yang nyaris ia lupakan dari 3 malaikat kecilnya...

Suatu kesalahan yang selalu menghantuinya dan nyaris ia lupakan...

'Kuharap...aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya, seperti yang selalu kau katakan, Minato!'

_**End of Omake...**_

**A/N**

**Gomen Chic baru sempet update ^^**

**Duta bener-bener nginjek-nginjek waktu luang Chic. Bahkan untuk tidur pun Chic masih tanda tanya _._**

**Dan mengingat warnet kebanggaan Chic(tempat biasa update) kena internet positif full, ke warnet tengah malem pun percuma -**

**Jadiah sekarang update di tengah jam pelajaran Prakarya, pake lappie temen :v**

**Yosh, gimana dengan penambahan word ini? Masih kurang kah?**

**Semoga memuaskan ^^**

**Thanks a lot untuk semua reader-foll-fave-review-nor-viewers-visiters, Chic bener2 berterimakasih untuk partisipasi(?) kalian selama ini.**

**Untuk yang sekolahnya mengemban kurtilas, selamat berjuang kawan XD**

**Next? Delete?**

**Mind to review?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**[tanda kaki+cap 3 idung]**

**Chic White (Your Cute Chick :v)**


	21. Scars, part one

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. But this ff are mine :v**

**Warn : this chapter are so annoying. It started...Too much imagined, too much crash the real serial...for entire future chapter :v I'm sorry, Kishimoto-sensei! But this is what happened if you had a fan like me, though :v**

**So many things I wanna tell, but...**

**Enjoy first!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hiraishin_?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Bocah 7 tahun itu ingat dengan jelas bahwa beberapa gulungan di ruang rahasia Uzushio ini memiliki beragam segel pelindung. Tapi, _scroll_ di hadapannya benar-benar berbeda. Formula segel pelindungnya tampak ditumpuk. Mungkin jika Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pasti arti dari guratan rumit itu, dia tidak akan mudah menyimpulkan ada yang aneh dengan segel itu. Menggigit jempolnya, bocah yang baru saja masuk Academy itu berniat memastikan reaksi _fuuin_ tersebut pada darah. Siapa tahu gulungan tersebut hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang bergaris darah klan Uzumaki, seperti beberapa gulungan yang sudah di bukanya.

Tapi, Naruto tidak juga menempelkan jempolnya pada gulungan itu. Wajahnya tampak dihantui terror.

Ah...tentu saja Naruto masih trauma dengan insiden _itu_.

"**HANYA KARENA BERUBAH **_**GENDER**_**, KAU RAGU MENGUTAK-ATIK **_**FUUIN**_** LAGI? PAYAH!"**

"_-Diam kau, rubah!-"_

Mengabaikan tawa mengejek dari monster berekor yang ada dalam tubuhnya, Naruto memberanikan diri. Ia oleskan sedikit darahnya di atas gulungan itu. Kelopak matanya reflek tertutup, tak lupa ia lempar gulungan itu. Merasa ledakkan yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi, gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. Merangkak, gadis itu mencoba mencari gulungan tadi. Dia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa senter atau benda penerangan lainnya.

"Sudah gelap. Aku akan membawanya ke apartemen!"

"**HOI, GAKI! BERBAHAYA JIKA PAK TUA HOKAGE MELIHAT **_**SCROLL**_** ITU!"**

"_-Tinggal sembunyikan, simple!-"_

Naruto tertawa kecil saat ia melewati portal dan sampai di rumah peninggalan Yondaime Hokage. Tawanya terhenti ketika segel pada gulungan di tangannya tiba-tiba bercahaya. Belum sampai sana, kekagetannya di lanjut dengan sesuatu yang ikut bercahaya dari bawah ranjang lapuk di sana. Matanya membulat horror, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

'Kumohon itu bukan _hantu_! Kami-_sama_! Kumohon!'

Dengan mulut _komat-kamit_, Naruto mendekati ranjang menyeramkan itu, lalu berjongkok. Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh sesuatu yang tertutupi debu dan terasa dingin secara bersamaan. Gadis itu meringis saat ia mencoba menggenggamnya, sesuatu yang tajam menusuk jarinya.

'Kunai?'_inner_ Naruto bersuara. Gadis itu menarik benda tajam yang memang kunai itu. Safirnya membulat. Bukan karena tangannya yang terluka. Melainkan karena...Kunai itu memiliki mata tiga, dan masih tajam walaupun tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Ditambah...

Aksara _fuuin_ di pegangannya bercahaya, sama persis dengan guratan aksara pada gulungan berlabel Hiraishin yang dibawa Naruto dari Uzushio.

"Whoaaaa... Kau tahu hubungan gulungan ini dengan Yondaime Hokage, Kyuu-_chan_?"

"**BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL ITU, GAKI!"**

Naruto menyeringai kecil mendengar protesan Kyuubi padanya. "Jawab saja!"gadis itu memerintah.

"**INGATKAN AKU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU SAAT KAU MASUK MINDSCAPE! YA, AKU TAHU. HIRAISHIN ADALAH JUTSU ANDALAN YONDAIME SIALAN ITU. KAU MAU APA?"**

"Menguasainya, tentu saja!"

"**EFEK YANG DIDAPAT SI KUNING ITU SAAT MENCIPTAKANNYA BENAR-BENAR FATAL. KAU PIKIR APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN OLEHMU, HEH?"**

Saat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, seolah menemukan sebutir permen di jalan. Ia benar-benar tertarik dan merasa tertantang membuka rahasia dari segel rumit itu. Naruto menyadari segel yang dipelajari olehnya adalah formula sekunder. Dan ia sangat yakin Yondaime benar-benar kesulitan dengan formula awalnya.

Tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan...

Hiraishin lebih merepotkan dari yang dibayangkannya...

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Even if you saw it sparkling...You'd never be able to guessed..._

_What the story behind._

_Just hope...You had a second chance to change it._

_-anonim-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Chapter 21 : Scars, part one**

"_Jangan sekalipun kau menyentuh Hiraishin, Naruto."_

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas pesan dari sang ayah ketika mereka bertemu dalam _mindscape _lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia ingat bagaimana dirinya tertawa dengan penuh kebanggaan bahwa ia berhasil menjabarkan _fuuin_ itu dan dalam perjalanan menciptakan versi baru-nya, agar bisa digunakan ketika menjadi _kunaibunshin_. Naruto terlalu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya bertemu mereka, sehingga ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan respon keduanya. Tapi Naruto masih ingat, bagaimana interaksi mencurigakan dari keduanya.

Ayah dan ibunya itu semula membeku dengan kedua mata membulat. Bibir mereka pun beberapa kali terbuka-tutup secara bergantian. Ayahnya yang pertama memecahkan keheningan. Pria itu tertawa lega, dengan pancaran mata yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan...ketakutan. Entah apa yang ingin ayahnya katakan saat itu, tapi ibunya memukul kepala ayahnya dan mengomel dengan suara yang amat kecil. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Yang jelas, Minato benar-benar terlihat dihantui sesuatu. Bukan, dia bukan takut pada Kushina, melainkan apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi saat ia bertanya, ibunya malah balik bertanya :

"_Kau tahu akselerasi fuuin pemangkas waktu 'kan, Naru-chan?"_

Naruto ingat juga, saat itu ia mengangguk. Tentu saja ia ingat! _Fuuin_ itu juga salah satu perakit Formula utuh Hiraishin. Ibunya berpesan, ia tidak boleh sekalipun menjadikannya dasar segel Hiraishin. Walau tak tahu apa maksud ibunya, Naruto menurut saja. Tidak sedikitpun ia jadikan akselerasi itu sebagai inti dari formula dalam percobaannya mengkreasikan Hiraishin. Bahkan tidak juga, untuk _fuuinjutsu_ lain yang berhasil ditemukannya. Dia tidak tahu alasannya dan tetap mengikuti pesan ibunya.

Tapi kali ini, ia tahu.

Berterimakasihlah pada Gaara sebagai utusan Kazekage untuk mengantarkan satu map dokumen lusuh dengan bonus diktat harian—padanya. Dokumen...yang hilang dari data rahasia Hiraishin di tempat penyimpanan rahasia Konoha. Dokumen penjabar segel timpuk-tindih itu. Satu alasan mengapa generasi Konoha tidak bisa meniru Hiraishin.

Sebuah penjabaran dari aksara satu ke aksara lain yang berhasil Naruto lakukan seorang diri.

"Sudah kuduga...otak ayahmu memang terlalu detail!"Tawa Jiraiya membuat Naruto mendengus. Kalau saja pria itu tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan Hiraishin, mungkin ia takkan percaya.

Gadis itu meraih buku berukuran sedang yang datang bersama dokumen—yang sedang dibaca Jiraiya—itu. Matanya mengernyit melihat sebuah segel penyimpanan rumit ada di _cover _belakangnya. Menguraikan _fuuin_ itu dalam kepala, Naruto berhasil membukanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Kebingungan semakin dirasakan gadis itu, ketika asap mengepul kecil, menandakan kemunculan secarik kertas.

"Apa ini?"

Membuka kertas itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutan yang kini menyerangnya. Kertas putih jernih itu berisikan tulisan tangan dari...Namikaze Minato.

_Ayahnya!_

**Kalau kau berhasil membaca kertas ini, tak ada keraguan bahwa kau berhasil menguasai Hiraishin.**

**Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sekali-kali kau coba uraikan Formula awalnya. Segel itu sudah banyak menimbulkan kekacauan sebelum kusempurnakan.**

**Aku sudah bermain-main dengan sejarah dan tak bisa memperbaikinya. Jangan biarkan kekacauan muncul lagi!**

**Tolong jaga dokumen ini, jangan biarkan sampai ke tangan yang salah.**

**Jangan coba bakar! Aku telah mencobanya, dan kalian takkan suka apa yang terjadi setelahnya.**

**(N. Minato)**

"Kalau prediksiku tidak salah..."Jiraiya berkedip bingung saat Naruto menatapnya. Safir gadis itu terlihat agak..._creepy_. "...Pasti ada di sana!" Pria itu memekik kaget saat Naruto merebut dokumen yang sedang di bacanya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, dan langsung mengacak-acak dokumen lusuh itu di atas ranjang di kamar rawatnya itu.

_Poffft!_

Jiraiya berdecak takjub saat beberapa gulungan kosong beserta pena muncul dari ketiadaan setelah tangan Naruto membentuk _insou_. Setelahnya, gadis itu membolak-balik dokumen dan mulai menorehkan berbagai coretan di gulungan-gulungan di sekitarnya. Untuk sesaat, Jiraiya teringat akan Minato. Tingkah laku gadis itu memang benar-benar _mirip_ ayahnya!

"Naruto?"Jiraiya menghela nafas, Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Alis matanya terangkat sebelah, melihat bagaimana gesitnya tangan Naruto menyalin beberapa _fuuin_ dan mengukir _fuuin _lain—ia tak terlalu mengerti—tanpa banyak berpikir. Ini...jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ayah dan ibunya! "Oi, Naruto—"

"—Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"desisan tajam dari Naruto, Jiraiya tanggapi dengan mengendikkan bahunya. Tidak mau kena hantaman kepalan tangan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jiraiya menunggu sampai gadis itu mau menerangkan apa yang ditemukannya.

"..._Izanagi_, huh?"

Setelah hampir satu jam Naruto diam, akhirnya gadis itu bersuara juga. Jiraiya mengernyit bingung mendengar salah satu jutsu legenda klan Uchiha itu disebutkan. Seolah tahu rasa penasarannya, Naruto beralih pada pertapa kodok itu. Senyumannya benar-benar membuat hati Jiraiya mencelos. Tampak begitu lugu, dan penuh akan kerinduan.

"Kau tahu, _ero-sennin_?"walau tidak suka dengan panggilan Naruto padanya, Jiraiya tetap mendengarkan gadis itu. "Izanagi adalah konsep dasar pembuatan _fuuin_ ini,"

"...Huh? Apa maksudmu, bocah?"penjelasan ambigu Naruto sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Jiraiya.

"Begini..."Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan,"_Fuuinjutsu_ bukan hanya sebuah tekhnik penyegelan. Tekhnik ini merupakan alternatif—"

"—penghematan chakra bagi klan Uzumaki. Yayaya, aku ta—"Jiraiya terdiam menekuni kalimat yang diucapkannya."—hu. Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bilang kalau...kalau..."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ya. _Tou-san_ ingin menciptakan _fuuin_ dengan fungsi sama dengan Izanagi. Perbedaannya, di sini ada unsur permainan waktu. Dan disitulah..."

Jiraiya melihat mata Naruto menggelap.

"...Letak kesalahannya."

"Ini alasan mengapa Minato tak mau bercerita pada siapapun, _eh?_ Padaku saja dia hanya mengaku kalau marga Namikaze itu nama buatannya. Hmm... Sang pahlawan pun memiliki sisi gelap juga ternyata, haha!" Jiraiya menopang dagunya, berpikir.

"Kau berkata seolah _tou-san _adalah kriminal yang bertaubat!"Naruto protes. Gadis itu menjitak kepala Jiraiya dengan tidak sopannya. Jiraiya yang tidak terima tentu saja menjitak balik.

"Belajarlah sopan, bocah!"

"Belajarlah tidak mengintip, mesum!"

"Belajarlah untuk tidak mengatai orang yang lebih tua darimu, anak muda!"

"Belajarlah untuk tidak mengatai orang yang lebih muda darimu, kakek tua!"

"..."Jiraiya tersenyum kering. Naruto terlalu mirip dengan...Uzumaki Kushina. Sama-sama cerewet dan tak mau kalah dalam perdebatan. Menghela nafas, Jiraiya mencoba untuk kembali ke topik mereka. Hiraishin.

"Jadi...bisa kau jelaskan? Aku memang sempat mempelajari _fuuin_ dari Kushina dan Minato. Tapi kau tahu aku bukan ahli _fuuin_..."Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Untuk bagian ini dan ini..."Naruto memperlihatkan coretannya tadi ke Jiraiya, menjelaskan apa yang berhasil disimpulkan olehnya."...Sepenuhnya sudah pas dengan tujuan. _Fuuin_ ini dengan ini, tambahan ini, juga ini... Walau aku tak tahu berhasil atau tidak, akselerasi keempat baris itu bisa membawa pergeseran waktu. Kesalahannya adalah..._fuuin_ pemangkas waktu, yang _tou-san_ jadikan dasar _fuuin_..."

Penjelasan Naruto benar-benar merasuk ke otak Jiraiya. Bagaimana _fuuin_ itu bekerja seharusnya, di mana letak kesalahan sehingga...efek yang Minato dapatkan benar-benar jauh dari harapan.

"_Fuuin_ pemangkas waktu terlalu baku. Aku belum pernah menemukan formula dengan inti _fuuin_ itu. Dan yeah... Efeknya... luar biasa..." Naruto terkekeh agak ngeri. Membayangkan ia mengalami mal-fungsi _fuuin_ saat pembuatan Hiraishin, terlalu menyeramkan. Tidak, terimakasih. Cukup sekali saja ia terkena mal-fungsi. Untung saja Naruto berhasil lolos dari _fuuinjutsu_ merepotkan itu.

"Hm... Jadi pada formula selanjutnya...Minato sengaja memakai konsep jutsu Nidaime Hokage, sehingga Hiraishin hanya menjadi jutsu teleportasi?"Jiraiya menyimpulkan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, mulai mengerti ke arah mana semua teori ini akan berlabuh."Lalu...apa kau juga mengalami mal-fungsi sehingga...err...menjadi..._kau tahu_?"Jiraiya tertawa gugup saat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu paling benci mengingat _alasan_ dirinya menjadi seorang _gadis_.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku berhasil menguasai dan mengkreasikan Hiraishin tanpa kejadian mal-fungsi. Tapi..."Naruto menghempaskan badannya, kembali berbaring. Tidak peduli dengan dokumen dan hal lain yang masih berserakan di atas ranjangnya."...Kalau soal _fuuin pemangkas waktu_... Kurasa jawabannya adalah, ya."

Jiraiya melongo. "Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu kau _jadi_—err maksudku _insiden_ yang menimpamu karena _fuuin_ itu pula?"

"Ya,"Naruto menghela nafas.

"Wah, wah... Bagaimana ceritanya?" Jiraiya tersenyum iseng.

"Ada beberapa _fuuinjutsu_ dengan ikatan _insou_ yang rumit. Kebanyakan _fuuinjutsu_ tingkat A ke atas. Simpulkan sendiri bagaimana,"gadis itu berbalik, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Jiraiya mengekeh. Tak sulit untuk pria itu menyimpulkan maksud dari Naruto.

"Kasus yang menarik... Ternyata _insou_ bisa merubah takdir jenis kelaminmu,"

Naruto mengabaikan Jiraiya yang mulai tertawa—_lebih tepatnya :_ menertawakannya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat lagi penyebab dirinya berubah gender, Naruto mendengus. Awalnya ia tidak tahu aksara mana yang salah bereaksi dengan _insou_. Tapi setelah dua minggu lalu ia coba mengorek kembali _fuuin_ mimpi buruknya itu, ia menemukan jawabannya. Ia salah mereaksikan _fuuin pemangkas waktu_—itu. Semula gubuhan aksara _fuuin _itu hanya pelengkap dari _fuuin_ lainnya. Naruto tidak tahu, kalau pegaktifan _fuuin_ tersebut malah menjadikannya seorang gadis. _Ugh..._Memikirkannya hanya membuat Naruto sakit kepala. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali, jika _fuuin_ yang merupakan biang keladi insiden ini adalah _fuuin_ yang ruwet dengan segala kebakuannya?

"Ha—ah..."

"Jadi...Apa kau akan kembali? Kulihat kau cukup_ menikmati_ kasih sayang dari Uchiha muda _itu_," Jiraiya berucap iseng. Ia terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

"Berisik."

"Oh? Tapi kau memang _menyukainya_ juga, kan?"

_**Blush!**_

"Kakek tua tahu apa?"

Jiraiya menangkap bantal yang Naruto lemparkan. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sukses membuat gadis itu semakin merona."Kau tahu, Naruto? Kakek tua ini juga pernah muda. Jadi... mau mengaku?"

"Aku _memang_ menyukainya, tapi bukan dalam hal seperti _itu_!"Naruto manyun.

"_Hmmm~_! Kau mengakuinya!" Jiraiya mulai meledek Naruto. Bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan keberadaan murid kebanggaanya. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar menganggap Minato selayaknya seorang anak. Jadi...tak salah kan jika ia menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya?

"_Whatever you say_! Sana pergi! Lanjutkan saja novelmu!"

Jiraiya tertawa lepas. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas, mengabaikan teriakkan protes dan ancaman yang mengalir keluar dari mulut Naruto. Merasa hasil pekerjaannya berbuah rambut pirang acak-acakkan, Jiraiya merubahnya menjadi mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah, bocah. Aku percaya padamu. Lagipula kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal seperti...itu. Hey... Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"Jiraiya mengernyit bingung saat disadari olehnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oii! Jangan bilang tangannya terlalu kasar?

"A-aku..."

"Kau tidak suka?" Jiraiya berniat menjauhkan tangannya, tapi Naruto malah menahannya tetap di sana.

"Tanganmu... sama dengan _tou-san_..."gumaman pelan dari Naruto mengundang sebuah senyum di wajah Jiraiya. Gadis itu..._mengingat ayahnya? _Walau masih belum tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana gadis itu bisa bertemu ayahnya, Jiraiya tetap tersenyum maklum. Saat kau teringat seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, kau pasti akan merasakan rindu, sendu, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya.

"_Sama_? Keriputan, maksudmu?"

"B-bukan!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto terdiam. Gadis itu melepas tangan Jiraiya, membuat pria itu semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya. Apalagi saat Naruto tiba-tiba duduk dan menatapnya tajam, Jiraiya tak mengerti ada apa dengan gadis itu.

"_Hati-hati dengan Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto. Dia memang seperti yang ibumu bicarakan. Kemesumannya tak perlu ditanyakan. Tapi...dia adalah shinobi hebat yang bisa membuatmu bingung!"_

Perkataan ayahnya lima tahun yang lalu membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lain halnya dengan Jiraiya.

_Jiraiya berhasil menyimpulkan satu hal..._

Sepertinya Hiruzen dan yang lainnya salah fatal atas tanggapan mereka pada Naruto. Dia memang kuat. Dia memang dewasa. Dia memang cerdik. Tapi di samping itu semua, dia hanyalah seorang bocah 13 tahun yang kesepian menanti sosok keluarga.

"_Tapi dia adalah kakek yang baik untukmu, Naru-chan!"_

Jiraiya membeku...

Ketika sadar, Naruto tengah memeluknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Berdasarkan laporan dari informanku, selanjutnya kita akan ke sini!"

Naruto menatap datar pada desa kecil yang Jiraiya tunjuk pada peta di antara mereka. Ini adalah desa keempat yang mereka kunjungi. Menatap pria di hadapannya, Naruto berkedut kesal. Pria itu—Jiraiya—memandang map dengan tatapan mesum, wajah merah merona, ditambah cekikikan mengerikan yang sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

"_Khekhekhe..._Pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

Tak tahan dengan wajah mengerikan yang agak menjurus ke-pedofil-an itu, Naruto menghantamkan bogemnya sampai pria itu tersungkur di lantai kamar penginapan. Gadis itu menyeringai saat Jiraiya menatapnya tajam. Yee! Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya memasang tampang mesum itu?

"...Bocah _sialan_,"

"...Terimakasih!"

"Aku tidak memujimu, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak merasa bodoh,"

Naruto hanya tertawa dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa-nya ketika Jiraiya mulai mengomel. Gadis itu mengerut pelipisnya, saat Jiraiya pamit keluar untuk mencari informasi. Tak perlu diberitahu, Naruto yakin itu hanya modus Jiraiya untuk bisa bersenang-senang dengan gadis _penghibur_. Ck! Dasar pertapa genit!

Menghembuskan nafas pasrah, Naruto membaringkan badannya. Seharusnya ia berada di tengah-tengah markas Anbu, berlatih bersama yang lain, untuk mempersiapkan kejadian tak terduga, yang mungkin terjadi di hari H _semi-final _Ujian Chuunin. Seharusnya juga ia mendapat giliran memasak di rumah, sembari mengajarkan Isobu untuk membuat beberapa jenis masakan. Seharusnya ia memeluk guling tersayang. Seharusnya ia berada di Konoha, bukan mengekori pria tua mesum yang tak jelas asal-usulnya dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas pula!

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Hiruzen membuatnya terjebak bersama pertapa kodok itu.

_Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan santai ke dalam ruang Hokage. Alis matanya terangkat, melihat sesosok pria yang menjadi korban kepalan tangannya tempo hari. Belum sampai sana, ia juga mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sandaime Hokage._

_Apa yang salah?_

"_Jelaskan, Naruto. Apa yang terjadi di hutan kematian?"Hiruzen melipat tangannya di atas meja. Cukup mendengar 'hutan kematian', Naruto tahu apa—ralat : siapa—yang salah._

"_Kau mengadu!" mata Naruto memicing protes pada sosok Jiraiya. Bukannya menuduh, tapi pria itulah yang tanpa sengaja Naruto jadikan tempat curhat semalam. Termasuk dengan fakta, bahwa dirinya terinfeksi racun Orochimaru saat itu._

"_Jelaskan!"_

"_Baiiiiklaaah! Aku terkena racunnya! Dan sampai sekarang efeknya masih terasa, puas?"_

_Dengan penjelasan singkat padat dan kurang jelasnya itu, Hiruzen menggebrak meja. Nyali Naruto agak menciut melihat ledakkan amarah dalam matanya. Mencoba mencari perlindungan, gadis pirang itu menarik Jiraiya sebagai tembok penghalang untuknya. Rupanya kejadian semalam saat ia menangis dan memeluk pria itu, tanpa sadar membuatnya merasa mendapat perlindungan di dekat Jiraiya._

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku, Naruto?! Ini benar-benar berbahaya!"_

"_A-aku..."_

"_Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu belakangan ini! Seharusnya kau bilang! Sekarang, Jiraiya..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau bawa Naruto, cari Tsunade di luar sana! Bawa Naruto kembali dalam keadaan sehat seutuhnya!"_

"_Oke, Sarutobi-sensei!"_

_Saat Jiraiya memanggulnya selayaknya karung beras, Naruto diam tanpa kata. Hatinya mencelos mendengar statement khawatir dari pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakek sendiri itu. Rasa kecewa yang sebelumnya ia rasakan seolah meleleh...digantikan sebuah perasaan hangat yang selalu membuatnya berhasil bertahan dari cercaan penduduk._

_Naruto tahu, Hiruzen masih sehangat yang ia ingat..._

"_Yosh! Kita akan mencari Tsunade-hime~!"ucapan Jiraiya ini menyadarkan Naruto, bahwa mereka sudah melewati gerbang Konoha._

Dan beginilah ia... Mengikuti langkah berbayang dari pria itu. Berpindah dari satu desa ke desa lain, demi mencari sesosok wanita paruh baya bernama Tsunade—yang dikatakan bisa membantunya mencari penawar racun. Naruto menghela nafas. Nama wanita—yang entah bagaimana rupanya—itu terasa begitu familiar di telinganya.

Tsunade. Tiga suku kata. Tiga jenis hiragana. Tiga pelafalan. Tiga..._ah...sudahlah!_

Masa bodo dengan Jiraiya, maupun Tsunade yang mereka cari, yang penting Naruto mau tidur!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ketika ia terbangun, lagi-lagi posisinya dalam panggulan Jiraiya. Naruto merengut protes saat pria yang memanggulnya itu terkekeh. Entah sudah berapa kali Jiraiya membawanya dalam posisi _awkward_ ini, yang jelas Naruto benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Ck...Beraninya Jiraiya memanggul Ketua Anbu desa Konoha tanpa persetujuan!—mungkin itu yang terus menggema dalam kepalanya.

"Sekarang kita kemana?"Naruto menguap. Jiraiya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Coba tebak!"

"...Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jiraiya mengangguk, lalu menurunkan Naruto. Kekehan keluar dari bibirnya saat Naruto berhasil melihat wujud dari desa tujuan mereka secara langsung. Gadis itu langsung memekik protes. Khawatir wajahnya kembali jadi sasaran hantaman bogem mentah, Jiraiya buru-buru mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tenang.

"Apa-apaan kau, membawaku ke desa seperti ini?! Kau mau menjualku, heh?!"Naruto menatap desa di hadapannya dengan horror. Desa itu tergolong desa yang kecil namun cukup terlihat ramai. Yang membuat Naruto protes adalah...Ini, desa, _surga_nya para penjudi dan pemabuk. Bagaimana ia tidak curiga, jika yang membawanya kesini adalah raja mesum seperti Jiraiya? Dengan posisi dipanggul seperti karung beras, pula?!

"Whoaa! Santai, santai! Orang yang kita cari adalah seorang _ratu_ judi, Naruto! Aku tidak berniat _aneh-aneh_!"

Masih curiga, Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Sedikit saja aku melihat ada yang tidak beres," Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya gugup."...Kau tahu akibatnya, Jiraiya-_san_..."

'Apa aku baru saja diancam _bocah_? Dan merasa takut karenanya?_ Ugh... image_-ku hancur sudah!'Jiraiya membatin nelangsa. Pria itu menarik Naruto untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Baru satu langkah melewati gerbang, Naruto tiba-tiba meringis dan jatuh terduduk. Matanya membulat lebar, terkejut. Saat Jiraiya hendak menolongnya, satu nama yang tak ingin didengarnya keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Orochimaru..." Untuk sesaat, Jiraiya melihat Naruto yang ketakutan. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, gadis itu tampak dipenuhi oleh emosi.

"...Dia menemukanku, _ero-sennin_..."

"...Huh?"

Perkataan Naruto entah yang keberapa kalinya sukses membuat Jiraiya kembali tersangkut dalam kebingungan. Kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan...benar-benar aneh. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu bilang dia menemukan Orochimaru? Kenapa malah sebaliknya?

"Kau...tidak salah sebut, kan? Bukankah seharusnya kau bilang kau menemukan Orochimaru?"Jiraiya coba membenarkan. Tapi gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Matanya terlihat benar-benar _kosong_. Sejak kapan...Naruto punya mimik wajah_ aneh_ seperti itu?

"Tidak... Dia menemukanku.

.

.

.

—Orochimaru... _menemukanku_."

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 22~**

_Omake..._

Sasuke menggigit potongan tomatnya dengan tenang. Dengan suara desiran angin, keadaan sunyi-senyap, dan santai yang dirasakannya membuat Sasuke merasa—

"KAU CURANG!"

—tenang... Ah... Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya, _eh?_

Menghela nafas, bungsu Uchiha itu bangkit dari balkon kamarnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah. Memutar bola matanya bosan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari keributan yang mengganggu _santai sore_-nya. Itu hanya suara tak mau kalah dari sesosok Kurama.

"Kalian kenapa lagi?"bertanya malas, yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah pemandangan penuh kekerasan.

"Woi, Kurama! Jauhi tubuhku!"

Isobu—oleh-oleh yang Naruto bawa dari Kirigakure—terus menjerit protes, dengan posisi tengkurap di atas lantai. Jangan lupakan Kurama yang menaikinya dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau curang, kura-kura!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau CURANG!"

"Tidaaaak!"

"Ya, akui itu! Seharusnya aku yang menang! Aku! AKU!"

"CK! Sampai kapan kau mau jadi rubah tua yang keras kepala itu?! Akui saja! Dalam tubuh manusia, aku lebih unggul darimu!"

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU!"

"Oi! Akui aku yang—"

"—Tidak boleh! Hanya Kurama-_sama_ yang boleh menang!"

Sasuke melongo. _Onyx_-nya menatap sekitar, mencari penyebab utama bertengkarnya dua makhluk mistis itu. Ketika matanya berhasil menangkap seperangkat alat shogi, Sasuke mengerut pelipisnya. Lupakan apa komentar orang dengan makhluk luar biasa seperti mereka. Lupakan tentang apa yang pernah dan bisa mereka perbuat dengan kekuatan besar mereka. Lupakan, kenapa Sasuke sempat bangga rumahnya dijadikan tempat berlabuh dua makhluk luar biasa seperti mereka.

Lupakan, kalau Sasuke pernah melihat mereka bergulat di atas lantai hingga membuat ruang tamunya berantakan, hanya karena permainan shogi.

Ya, permainan SHOGI!

Sasuke tertawa skeptis dalam hati. Kalau Naruto saja bisa se_absurd_ itu, apalagi _peliharaannya_? Yeah... Sepertinya Sasuke tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dua manusia jadi-jadian itu. Dia lebih baik mengkhawatirkan _furniture_ rumahnya, yang terancam lebih kacau, dengan fakta masih ada yang lain dari _mereka_, yang siap Naruto seret ke rumah ini.

Sebelum memikirkan barang-barang, Sasuke lebih memilih melanjutkan menikmati irisan buah tomat kesayangannya. Ya, itu prioritas utamanya untuk saat ini.

"_Ha—ah... I'm going to have a headache..."_

Melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh.

Dia tidak salah masuk kamar, dibuktikan dengan eksistensi sebuah boneka tomat lucu di atas ranjangnya. Segala hal yang ada di kamar itu pun tetap pada tempat terakhir Sasuke melihatnya. Pintu balkon tetap terbuka, seperti terakhir kali Sasuke meninggalkannya. Yang hilang adalah...piring irisan tomat, yang menjadi alasannya kembali ke sini.

'Terakhir kali kutinggalkan...ada di sana,'

Curiga, Sasuke buru-buru ke balkon. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana-ke mari, siapa tahu ia menemukan sesosok tupai—atau hewan apalah itu yang biasa berkeliaran di rumahnya, yang merupakan bagian dari percobaan Naruto. Tak menemukan binatang apapun, Sasuke menghela nafas. Mungkin saja...tupai itu sudah kabur dengan sepiring tomat lezatnya.

Berbalik, Sasuke membeku. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat ia bertahan dengan wajah stoic—walau sempat dibuat sweatdrop, kali ini ia benar-benar shock.

Berdiri sesosok shinobi, yang tak pernah Sasuke kira akan muncul di Konoha.

Di hadapannya...

"_Ossashiburi_, Sasuke,"

"K-kau...!"

_End of Omake..._

**A/N :**

**Okay! Chic tahu seberapa kalian ingin memanggang ayam ini. But please, biarkan Chic menjelaskan segala hal sebelum kalian panggang!**

**Untuk yang benci A/N panjang, Chic sarankan langsung injek tombol review. Karena curcol ini... Sepanjang penantian Chic untuk bisa mengobrol dengan kalian semua hiks hiks...so akan benar-benar panjang(4 page Ms Word. Tapi gak akan mengecewakan untuk yang baca, karena Chic nyisipin spoiler yang mungkin susah disadari. Try find it!). **

**First... Dengan err... berapa bulan Chic gak update? *gampared by readers*Okay, dengan keleeeeeeeleeeeeetan ini, Chic bawa kabar gembira untuk kita semua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***drumrolls***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya! #plak #basi oyy!**

**Oke, abaikan yang di atas. Dua-tiga bulan ini Chic nge-press waktu tidur and jadi ayam-ayam malam(?). And voila! Look what can I get? LAPPIE-CHAN!**

**Yup! Setelah Chic berusaha malak(?) uang dari my lovely boss dengan kerja, Chic berhasil beli sebuah lappie putih yang unyu-unyu+ponsel android(buat modem portable) yang semula cuman ada di mimpi Chic. Semoga ini bisa membayar dosa(?) Chic udah nelantarin ff UP dan reader semua T.T Karena dengan adanya fasilitas pribadi, Chic bisa ngejamin bakal langsung update setelah tiap chapter selesai dibuat. Gak perlu nyita tab temen, gak perlu nyita laptop temen, gak perlu ke warnet dan ketemu Internet Positif. Yeaaaah! Cheer up, man! I'm so happy!**

**Mudah-mudahan aja Chic gak terlalu sibuk lagi :v**

**Oke, itu kabar gembira untuk kalian para pembaca setia dan antek-anteknya :D**

**Sekarang, to more serious topic.**

**Well... Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang menyadari chapter-chapter terakhir semakin kaku, membingungkan, tidak jelas, de el el. Chic udah coba tetep bikin ff ini seperti yang kalian kenal, suer! Mungkin karena tuntutan plot, atau...Proposal dan laporan anak2 yang belakangan Chic sering pelototin, bikin jari Chic kaku ngetik. Bahkan untuk ngomong aja, Chic bener-bener kaku sekarang ini. Biasanya kadang omongan suka nyeleweng kemana aja, sekarang untuk nyebut PoV sendiri pun susah. No more 'Aku', 'Kamu', even 'Me', etc. It's always been 'Saya', 'Anda', and my name. Argh! I'm stuck! Bahkan 'ane'&'ente' udah jaraaang banget keluar dari mulut Chic. Padahal itu bahasa sehari2 Chic sebelum masuk Highschool.**

**Ugh... This is serious problem for me. Maaf kalau sewaktu-waktu kalian gak nyaman lagi baca cerita ini. I should handle it, I know! .but...just forget -_-**

**Dan untuk dialog, narasi, atau apapun yang sering nyelip bahasa Inggris, Chic minta maaf. Kebiasaan buat, baca, and be a beta reader of English Fanfic for this whole time, bener-bener bikin Chic jauuuh lebih kesulitan. Kalian harus tahu, Chic itu paling susah ngobrol lewat lisan maupun tulisan. Kenapa? Bisa lancar ngomong bahasa inggris, arab, and some languanges I known a bit, bikin Chic belepotan waktu pake bahasa kebangsaan. Suka kecampur aduk :v I'm sorry Bung Karno and all our heroes, I can't save myself arround thou global case XD**

**Dan mungkin untuk kalian yang jeli, terkadang Chic terbalik nyimpen kata. Percayalah, Chic bener-bener gak sadar dengan semua itu! I'm bad in indonesian, for sure. Pengecualian kalau bahasanya campur aduk n gak baku...**

**Cukup untuk curcol, sekarang kita mulai bahas jalan cerita. Well... Entah kalian sebut ini spoiler atau apa, tapi Chic yakin bagian ini yang penting untuk di baca.**

**Pertama, Omake chapter ini bisa jadi prolog chapter ke depan.**

**Siapa yang Sasuke lihat? Chic kasih tahu, chapter 23+ kalian bisa dapet jawabannya.**

**Untuk Hiraishin stuff, percayalah, itu hanya hasil dari hayalan kelewat ngayal dari otak Chic. Gak ada sangkut pautnya dgn serial Naruto, kecuali bagian 'konsep jutsu teleportasi Nidaime'.**

**Plus... Struktur cerita baru tanpa summary dan anteknya kecuali Warn&Disclaimer. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Enak dibaca, kah?**

**Re-review time, Chic think :3**

**Naruto punya perasaan ke Sasuke?**

Uhm... Menurutmu gimana, Nar?

(Naruto : *glare* Who says?!)

To be honest, Naruto can be tsundere sometimes...

(Naruto : OIII!)

**Minato kenal Kazekage? Ayahnya Gaara belum mati?**

Kenal? Yups! Kazekage adalah sahabat Minato. Ayah Gaara? Mati? Mungkin...belum :v

**Update kilatnya kapan?**

Kabar gembira, seperti yang Chic bilang. Setelah chapter ini, chapter selanjutnya akan cepat update sesuai dengan selesainya Chic mengetik. Thanks to lappie-chan! :D *hug all reader*

**Kenapa cerita tambah rumit?**

Chic juga gak tau! *bletak*

Ehehehe... Jujur aja, konflik selanjutnya ada yang jauh lebih rumit. Apalagi saat Naruto mulai berubah sesuka hati. Tapi Chic usahain gak sampe nyerempet Drama, deh! Pasti ada beberapa rest chapter yang bisa bikin kalian lepas dari konflik, kok! Chic juga gak sepinter itu untuk ngutak-atik otak bikin cerita rumit.

**Clue masih sedikit?**

Ya. Chic gak bisa langsung lepas semua clue gitu aja. Kalau kelepas dengan mudah, cerita bakal lebih cepat selesai. Berhubung Chic mau buat ff ini rada panjang, jadi Chic harus pinter-pinter nahan clue :v Lebih banyak clue setelah shippuden. Biarkan plot yang menjawab~

Lagian kalau kalian jeli, di chapter ini ada beberapa clue **penting**. What is it?

I'm unable to tell you XD Magicians never reveals their secret!

(Reader : Sejak kapan Chic jadi pesulap? *sweatdrop*)

Sejak...dapet sepaket komik about Phantom Thief dari seseorang, mungkin? XD

Ah... sudahlah!

.

.

.

**Cuplikan chapter depan**

...Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa, hari dimana ia melihat orang itu...

"Yakin, Naruto?"

"Kau seharusnya sadar posisimu, bocah!"

"Aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu, Orochimaru..."

"K-KYUUBI?!"

"...Kejutan!"

...Hanya sebuah permulaan...

.

.

.

**Yang terakhir, Chic bener-bener minta maaf atas segala keterlambatan update ini. **

**Terimakasih untuk reader-review-folower-blackmailer(ngancam pula :v)-yang-namanya-tidak-mau-disebutkan, yang mengirimkan pm "Telat update, buka kedok!", Chic terpaksa pasang avatar asli :v Please jangan kaget liat muka absurd Chic kkk~**

**Thanks for all reviews-supports-alerts-favs-folls-reads-views.**

**Tinggalkan review, please? Semakin banyak respon kalian, semakin semangat Chic melanjutkan.**

**Sekian Terimagaji,**

**Sign Out!**

**Chic White (not your ordinary Chic-ken)**

**PS : **_**Chic post sequel dari ff Cypress. Mungkin gak se'menyentuh' Cypress, but try to read **__** Judulnya "Mati Satu, Layu Semua"**_

_**Well... Kalian siap memanggang Chic? *pasrah**_


	22. Scars, part two

**Spesial untuk sahabatku tersayang : Naruto a.k.a R. Dia Akbari Andica**

**Happy birthday, bro! :D**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. But this ff are mine :v**

**Warn : OOC, AU-semi Canon atau sebaliknya, gaje, hayalan tingkat dewa, **

**Enjoy first!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ninjutsu medis adalah cabang ninjutsu yang terkait dengan penyembuhan luka, operasi, dan lain-lain. Bahaya dari jutsu ini adalah ketika fungsi penyembuhan itu diputar-balikkan. Dari membangun sel-sel yang rusak dari luka, menjadi menghancurkan sel-sel bagian tubuh. Jika salah penggunaan, penghancuran sistem syaraf pun memungkinkan untuk terjadi._

"_D-dattebayo_?!" Naruto menatap horror buku di hadapannya. Sebulir keringat dingin mulai merayapi pelipisnya—gugup. Titel "Sang Penyelamat" yang selalu bocah itu sandingkan kepada para _Inryou-nin_ meleleh, tergantikan dengan bayangan menyeramkan dari bahaya medis. Ternyata benar apa kata Kurama... Segala hal di dunia ini saling tumpang tindih antara pro dan kontra. Medis yang ia kagumi sebagai penyelamat nyawa, _ternyata_... Meneguk ludahnya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membaca deskripsi lanjutan yang disuguhkan dalam buku bersampul gelap itu.

_Untuk bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis, seorang shinobi dituntut memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat baik. Selain itu, seorang medic-nin juga haruslah memiliki pengetahuan lebih tentang medis. Baik dari segi anatomi, sistem syaraf, herbal, bahkan hingga racun—_

"...Pengetahuan? Hoi-hoi! Jangan bilang..."

"**YA, GAKI. KALAU KAU MAU JADI **_**INRYOU**_**, KAU HARUS BANYAK MEMBACA. KHUKHUKHU... KITA LIHAT APA KAU SANGGUP BERKENCAN DENGAN TUMPUKKAN BUKU-BUKU ITU~"**

Mendengar tawa dari Kurama, Naruto mengumpat pelan. Selalu saja, rubah itu meremehkannya! Tawa rubah raksasa itu selalu membuat Naruto merasa apa yang ingin dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dicapai olehnya. Memang apa salahnya, jika Naruto ingin belajar medis?

"**DENGAN KEMAMPUANMU YANG SEKARANG SUDAH CUKUP, BAKA!"**

—'**Terlalu banyak resiko,'**Kyuubi menambahkan dalam hati.

Mendengus kecil, Naruto menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia berdiri, lalu merogoh sakunya—mengeluarkan secarik kertas bertuliskan segel. Dengan satu _insou, _Naruto tidak lagi berada di perpustakaan Konoha. Melainkan, di dataran Uzushio.

"Medis adalah satu-satunya aspek yang belum kupahami. Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan semuanya? Di luar sana pastilah ada ninja medis jahat yang ingin mengacaukan dunia, Kurama! Aku tak bisa diam!"

Mendengar gerutuan penuh tekad dari Naruto, Kurama tersenyum tipis dalam mindscape. Gadis itu benar-benar pantang menyerah, eh? Kurama hanya bisa berharap, semoga gadis itu tumbuh seperti yang orangtuanya impikan. Rubah itu merasa ia tidak berhak mengatur hidup Naruto. Selain karena Naruto adalah jinchuuriki-nya, yang secara tidak langsung menjadi orang yang-sok-mengatur hidupnya. Juga karena Kurama adalah penyebab segala mimpi buruk gadis itu. Bukankah tidak etis, jika Kurama sok menasehati Naruto?

Lagipula... Kurama tahu Naruto lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya...

"_Well_... Kurasa aku pernah melihat _scroll_ tentang medis..." dalam penglihatan Kurama, sekarang Naruto sedang sibuk mengorek penyimpanan bawah tanah Uzushio.

Menopang dagunya, Kurama berandai. **'Jika aku tidak membunuh kedua orangtuanya, apa yang akan terjadi? Jika dia tidak melewati semua ini, apa dia akan tetap begini?'**

Untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, Kurama hanya diam. Memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Beberapa kali dengusan geli keluar dari bibirnya, melihat bagaimana Naruto merengut ketika _scroll_ yang dibukanya berisi banyak teori. Perlu dicatat, Naruto benci uraian panjang mengenai suatu hal. Ia lebih memilih bereksperimen dan mengurai sendiri nantinya.

"_-Hei, Kurama...-"_—telepati dari Naruto membuat Kurama bersidekap.

"**HM?"**

"_-Kau tahu...-"_jeda sejenak._"-Kau jadi bawel saat aku mengungkit tentang medis. Kenapa?-"_

"**KAU TAK INGAT PERTEMUAN DENGAN NENEK SIHIR DI PERBATASAN AME? AKU TAK MAU KAU JADI BEGITU,"**Kurama mendengus.

"_-Huh?-"_

"**KAU INGAT UCAPAN NENEK SIHIR ITU! SEMUA KEMAMPUANMU TERLALU BERESIKO..."**

"_-Beresiko?-"_

"**LUPAKAN. AKU HANYA KHAWATIR. TERSERAH KAU MAU APA!"**

Kurama mengucek kedua matanya, ketika ia melihat bayangan tubuh Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ingus meler dan mata berkaca-kaca. Rubah itu membeku. Apa ini imajinasinya atau _semacam_...?

"**GAKI?"**

"Apa tadi kau bilang khawatir?"

_Uh-oh._ Kurama mengutuk dirinya yang kelepasan bicara. Tidak cukupkah ia membiarkan namanya disebut Naruto belakangan ini? Kenapa _respect_ yang dimilikinya untuk Naruto semakin naik saja?

"**KAU PASTI SALAH DE—"**

"—JANGAN BOHONG! Aku tahu aku mendengar suaramu, Kurama!_ Hiks_... Apa kau sudah menerimaku jadi temanmu, sekarang?"

Kurama memalingkan wajahnya. _Sial..._Dia tidak tahan jika harus melihat tampang menggemaskan dari bocah itu!

"...Kurama?"

"**AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN MEMBUANG TENAGA. AKU MENOLAK PUN KAU AKAN TETAP MEMAKSA. JADI...KUPIKIR TAK ADA SALAHNYA MENJADI PARTNER—"**Kurama nyaris tersedak ludahnya, ketika Naruto berhambur memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_..."

Kurama mendesah pelan. Tak bisa ia elak, keberadaan Naruto cukup menghiburnya juga.

Dia..._Jinchuuriki_ terbaik, yang pernah Kurama _miliki_ selama ini...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Do you know?_

_This isn't fairytale, when you can open your eyes after kissed by the Prince..._

_This is real world, when everyone can be the dark-devil wizard..._

_You should be carefull of your inner-self, before caring the others..._

'_Cause everyone had scars that bring the black out._

_-anonim-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki's Prodigy<strong>

**Chapter 22 : Scars, part two**

* * *

><p>"Hoaaaam!"<p>

Naruto menguap lebar, lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Ketika warna merah hati berhasil ia lihat, Naruto mendengus. Sudah berapa kali Jiraiya memanggulnya tanpa persetujuan begini?

'Kakek tua sialan!'

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?" Jiraiya mengekeh pelan. Langkahnya benar-benar santai dan tidak terlihat terbebani. Padahal badan Naruto ada di salah satu pundaknya. _Well..._ Mungkin kakek tua _encok_ hanya ada di Iwagakure?

_(Oonoki di luar sana : HUACHIM!)_

"Belum. Aku masih tidur _nyenyak_, nyenyak sekali! Di kasur empuk, pula!"sindir Naruto garang. Gadis itu langsung bersidekap dan melotot tajam, ketika Jiraiya hanya tertawa setelah menurunkannya.

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu dan kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Ya—ah! Tak ada pilihan selain memanggulmu, _khukhu~_" tersenyum iseng, Jiraiya mulai mengacak rambut Naruto yang memang agak berantakan.

"Aku ini gadis imut, cantik, lugu, ceria, menggemaskan, dan tak ada bandingannya, kau tahu?" Naruto berucap kelewat narsis—tidak nyambung.

'Menggemaskan apanya? Menyeramkan—_iya_!' tukas batin Jiraiya tidak setuju.

Tertawa sok imut, Naruto melanjutkan,"Seharusnya kau menggendongku layaknya seorang putri, _ero-sennin_!"Jiraiya memicing tak suka, lalu menarik telinga Naruto sampai sang empunya memekik kesakitan.

"Berhenti memanggilku _ero-sennin_, _baka gaki_! Gadis jadi-jadian sepertimu lebih pantas _diseret_ di atas tanah!"

"Tapi kau memang _ero_, kakek _bangkotan_! HEI! Bukankah itu SEDIKIT kejam?!"Naruto berusaha membebaskan telinganya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BANGKOTAN?!"jeweran Jiraiya makin menjadi. Naruto mewek dalam hati, menyesal-tidak-menyesal telah mengatai Jiraiya seenaknya. Beruntung, Jiraiya cukup tegaan untuk melepas jeweran maha dahsyatnya itu. Alhasil, Naruto bisa bersyukur karena ia tidak jadi kehilangan sebelah daun telinganya. "Kau tahu siapa yang kejam di sini!" Jiraiya memprotes.

Tidak terima, Naruto menjambak kunciran Jiraiya. "Kau, _ero-sennin_!"

"Hei! Lepas!" Jiraiya memprotes. Pria itu mendengus kecil ketika Naruto melepas jambakan tidak sopannya itu. Lalu gadis itu bersidekap dan memalingkan wajah dengan bibir mengerucut—benar-benar lucu. _Aih...?_ "Kemarilah!" Jiraiya melompati atap sebuah kuil—mungkin satu-satunya tempat suci di desa itu.

Naruto menekuk lututnya, melompat, dan mendarat tepat di sebelah Jiraiya. Matanya berbinar, melihat padang rumput luas yang tampak menenangkan, tepat di sisi lain dari desa ini. Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu melompat turun dan menghempaskan badannya. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika rerumputan itu menggelitik pipinya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Pria itu bersidekap dan menegadahkan kepala—menatap langit cerah. Dia benar-benar bersyukur, setidaknya Naruto masih memiliki sisi kekanakkan. Bukannya ia menyalahkan sifat serius gadis itu dalam memimpin Anbu, hanya saja...

Bagaimana pun juga, _dia_ hanyalah bocah 13 tahun...

"Ah!" Jiraiya terhenyak ketika teringat akan suatu hal. Pria itu menyusul Naruto, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Naruto,"ucap pria itu, ketika Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Hmm...?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang ayahmu?" untuk sesaat, Naruto menatap Jiraiya kosong. Membiarkan hembusan angin lembut melewati mereka. Tak lekat dari pandangan Jiraiya, bagaimana bibir tipis itu mulai membentuk senyuman. Senyum yang baru dilihatnya dari Naruto, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Kau masih ingat, bukan?"

Menghembuskan nafas tenang, Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia kira Jiraiya akan menanyakan hal yang lain. Naruto tentu masih ingat bagaimana tatapan penuh rasa penasaran yang Jiraiya lontarkan padanya, ketika pria itu mendengarnya dipanggil Kaichou oleh Anbu untuk pertama kalinya_(chapter 20)_. Tatapan yang sama, yang diberikan oleh Isobu ketika _bijuu _itu Naruto bawa ke Mansion Uchiha. Banyak...Sangat banyak pertanyaan yang harus Naruto jawab. Naruto tidak menyangka, pertanyaan ini yang akan Jiraiya ucapkan pertama kali.

"Hmmm? Lupa tidak ya..."

Ketika Jiraiya melotot padanya, Naruto mendengus geli. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit, masih tersenyum. _Lupa?_ Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa, hari dimana ia melihat orang itu. Sosok berambut pirang jabrik dengan senyum _charming_ yang tak pernah luput dari bayangannya ketika ia menutup mata. Sosok dengan aura menenangkan, yang membuatnya lepas dari segala beban pikiran ketika mengingatnya.

Ya, ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tid—"

"—Akan kujawab. Sabarlah, pak tua!" Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"...Jadi?"

"...Waktu itu, Sasuke ulang tahun yang ke-8. _Sealing jutsu : Blower _yang kuciptakan sudah selesai. Kerja segel itu memakan segel yang lain. Awalnya sih... Aku hanya berniat menghancurkan segel Kyuubi agar kami bisa berbagi chakra dengan lebih bebas. Aku tak tahu jika segel itu hancur, dua orang bodoh itu akan datang, haha!"Naruto berdo'a dalam hati, semoga orangtuanya di alam sana tidak akan mengutuknya karena ia sudah memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan '_bodoh_'.

Mendengar Naruto menghancurkan segel Kyuubi, Jiraiya melongo. Dia memang dapat informasi, jikalau Naruto mampu mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi. Tapi dia tidak tahu, bahwa gadis itu telah menghancurkan segel chakra Kyuubi! Bagaimana mungkin...? Dengan umur sekecil itu? _Ckckck... _Naruto benar-benar bisa mengejutkan Jiraiya!

"Oke, sisikan pertanyaan untuk Kyuubi. Jadi, setelah itu kedua orangtuamu muncul, begitu?"Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Lalu?"Jiraiya mengintruksikan agar Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka menjelaskan banyak hal. Konflik _intern _desa sebelum _tou-san_ menjadi hokage, saat masa jabatannya, hingga sesaat sebelum mereka tidur selamanya. Begitu banyak hal _taboo_, menyesakkan, yang membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu pada desa. Kerangkai politik _memuakkan_, yang kau bilang tidak selaras dengan pola pikirku. Semacam itulah~"

Jiraiya menopang dagunya, berpikir. Jika gadis itu sudah disuapi hal memuakkan disaat dirinya masih belia, pria itu takkan kaget dengan pola tabiat Naruto. Lagipula, sejak lahir gadis itu memang sudah mengalami apa yang disebut diskriminasi oleh seantero Konoha. Tak heran, jika mentalnya sekuat baja, dengan perasaan serapuh kaca.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu, bukan? Saat itu orangtuamu lebih memilih menyelamatkan dunia ini, daripada berada di sisimu?"Jiraiya kembali bertanya. Kali ini, ia bertanya karena benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala pirang itu.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu bangkit dan menerjang Jiraiya. Matanya berkilat tajam—tidak suka dengan kalimat yang Jiraiya ucapkan. Seolah-olah orangtuanya memilih itu dengan senang hati. Hey! Mereka tak punya pilihan!

"Kau berucap seolah kau tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka. Mereka memilih dengan baik. Jika saat itu _tou-san_ memilih tidak mengorbankanku, kita tidak tahu Konoha ada atau tidak. Bahkan mungkin _eksistensi_ dunia ini perlu ditanyakan. Mereka adalah shinobi paling hebat yang pernah kuketahui. Mereka menyegel Kyuubi di badanku, dengan alasan mereka ingin aku yang dianggap pahlawan oleh desa. Mereka ingin aku, yang selanjutnya menjaga keseimbangan dunia dengan menghadang pria bertopeng-yang-entah-kapan-akan-muncul-kembali. Mereka ingin aku, yang maju digaris depan sebagai _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_. Karena aku, adalah anak mereka... Jangan berucap seolah mereka adalah orangtua tak bertanggung jawab, Jiraiya-_san_..."Cengkraman Naruto pada baju Jiraiya terlepas. Tepat, saat gadis itu bangun dan memunggunginya. Jiraiya hanya terpaku menatap bocah yang bahkan tak sampai setengah umurnya itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tapi bukan hanya emosi yang memenuhi gadis itu. Namun juga _tekad _yang membara...

_Keinginan untuk membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa ideologi yang digenggamnya benar-benar nyata!_

"Maaf jika perkataanku menyinggungmu. Aku tidak bermaksud sepenuhnya, Namikaze Naruto-_san_." Jiraiya tertawa kecil. Lidahnya terasa aneh memanggil Naruto dengan sopan seperti itu. _Untuk sekali..._biarkan gadis itu tahu, bahwa dia lebih dari pantas untuk menjadi orang yang Naruto hormati... "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, bagaimana hebatnya orangtuamu. Mereka adalah pahlawan yang membanggakan... Mereka juga pasti bangga dengan dirimu saat ini..." Naruto terpaku mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jiraiya.

Membayangkan kedua orangtuanya bangga padanya... _Benar-benar menyenangkan!_

"Masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari dari dunia ini, Naruto. Kau mau ikut denganku, seperti ayahmu dahulu?"

Menjadi seorang guru, dari Namikaze Naruto. Itu yang Jiraiya harus lakukan. _Bukan_ hanya karena Sarutobi-_sensei_ menyuruhnya. _Bukan_ karena ini amanat dari mendiang Minato dan Kushina. _Bukan_ karena ia harus menjauhkan Naruto dari cengkraman kerangkai politik dan segala tetek-bengek shinobi. Tapi, karena ia ingin... _Bibit itu tumbuh menjadi pohon yang kokoh dan tak terkalahkan..._

"Kau tidak sepayah yang kupikirkan, _ero-sennin..._" jawaban tidak nyambung dari Naruto mengundang dengusan kesal dari Jiraiya._ Chk!_ Selalu saja, Naruto mengacaukan suasana! "Tapi...terimakasih. Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa. Aku masih punya anggota yang tidak bisa kutelantarkan..."

"Kau bahkan masih menekuni _pangkat_ Anbu itu, padahal kau tahu itu hanya kamuflase?" Jiraiya berdecak tidak percaya. Lagipula...senyum apa_ lagi _yang gadis itu keluarkan, kali ini?!

"Perangkat desa menganggapnya kamuflase. Tapi, selagi anggotaku masih memandangku sebagai ketua, aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang tua kolot seperti mereka. Tatapan penuh hormat mereka ketika dalam misi, dan kehangatan mereka padaku ketika di markas, itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati kamuflase memuakkan itu..."

_Speaking nonsense again, huh?_

"Kau terlalu mirip dengan ayahmu..." Jiraiya mengusap sudut kelopak matanya yang berair. Bolehkah ia bangga, bisa bertemu dengan keturunan dari murid tercintanya?

"Aku anaknya, _ero-sennin_,"tukas Naruto disertai tawa.

_Ha—ah... _Keluar dari desa benar-benar menghilangkan beban pundak Naruto! Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, tapi Naruto berterimakasih pada Jiraiya yang bisa membuatnya sedikit bercuap tentang apa yang menerjang hidupnya selama ini.

Teringat kembali alasan mengapa ia berada jauh dari Konoha, Naruto menggertakkan giginya."Kita akan segera bertemu dengan Tsunade—yang kau bicarakan _ero-sennin_..."

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"Jiraiya menopang dagunya. Mungkin ada beberapa kedai yang menyediakan fasilitas berjudi. Tapi, desa ini tidak terlalu aktif dalam kegiatan seperti itu. Mungkinkah...Tsunade menyerah dengan hobi gilanya itu?

"Ya. Dan kita juga akan bertemu Orochimaru. Entah yang mana yang kita temui terlebih dahulu,"

"H-hoi...?"

"Jika kita _beruntung_, aku akan dapat penetral racun dari Tsunade-_san_. Jika tidak...mungkin kau harus siap melawanku, _ero-sennin_,"Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya—sok ceria. Jiraiya semakin bingung, dengan banyaknya macam wajah yang bisa Naruto keluarkan.

_Tunggu..._

Apa tadi katanya?

_Melawan Naruto?_

"_...Huh?_"

Naruto dan Minato sama-sama pintar membuatnya bingung!

.

.

.

"Sialan! Uchiha sialan!"

"Oi, Ky—_err_—Kurama! Tunggu!"

_**Tap!**_

_**Tap!**_

_**Tap!**_

"Sialan!"

"Oi, RUBAH!"

Isobu mengumpat kesal. Kakinya terus melompat menapaki satu atap ke atap lain, berusaha mengejar Kurama yang semakin mempercepat langkah dan lompatannya. Isobu tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia khawatir dengan Kurama. Selama ia tinggal di Uchiha Mansion, sebut saja Kurama kembali menjadi rubah yang ia kenal—bersama Rikudou_-sennin_. Tawanya selalu menertawakan orang lain. Seringainya selalu membuat orang dongkol. Ulahnya bisa membuat siapapun mencak-mencak tidak jelas karenanya. Apalagi kalau _ultimate perfect self narcistic_-nya muncul, Isobu benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah rubah itu. Dengan semua hal itu, wajah penuh emosi dari Kurama adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Dan kali ini, Kurama sedang memasang wajah itu.

Seolah seseorang telah membuatnya _kecewa_...

"Sialan!"—dan umpatan itu terus ia ucapkan, sejak mereka berdua mengunjungi pos pengamanan gerbang Konoha, dan menemukan :

Dua shinobi yang menjaga tergeletak dalam keadaan terjerat ilusi, bersama beberapa Anbu di dekat mereka. _Genjutsu_ yang benar-benar kuat.

Setelah itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kurama mulai mengambil langkah cepat dan nyaris meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu terus mengumpat, tidak menghiraukan semua panggilan yang Isobu lontarkan. Seolah-olah apa yang tengah dikejarnya benar-benar penting.

"_Chk_!"

"_-Naruto! Jawablah!-"_

Isobu juga sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Naruto, untuk memastikan keadaan Kurama baik-baik saja. Siapa tahu gadis itu mengetahui apa yang bisa menyebabkan Kurama sepanik itu selain dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Naruto tak jua menjawab. Isobu sendiri memang tidak mengetahui letak pasti keberadaan Naruto. _Ck!_ Dia harus bagaimana sekarang?

'O-oi...K-kurama?' Isobu mulai membatin _horror_, ketika dilihatnya, Kurama menaiki tangga kantor Hokage dengan tidak sabaran. Ini tidak benar! Mereka seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui keberaannya oleh perangkat desa. Apalagi Hokage?!

"KURAMA!"

_**BRAK!**_

Tapi kepanikan Kurama tingkatnya lebih jauh dari Isobu, untuk sekedar mengkhawatirkan keberadaannya sendiri. Pemuda jelmaan _bijuu_ itu langsung merubuhkan lima orang Anbu yang sedang berjajar di depan meja Hokage—menghalanginya. Tanpa sopan-santun sedikit pun, pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu langsung mencengkram daerah kerah Sandaime.

"JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"Hokage-_sama_!"

Isobu meringis kecil, ketika badan Kurama diserbu dan di tahan di lantai oleh lima orang Anbu sekaligus. Pemuda itu mencelos, ketika Kurama tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun selain memberontakkan tubuhnya. Padahal dia bisa membunuh manusia-manusia itu dengan satu gerakkan! _Kenapa?_

'Kau benar-benar _mengubahnya_, Naruto...'

"Tunggu dulu... Kau siapa?" suara Hiruzen benar-benar membuat Kurama ingin menjambak janggut putih kakek tua itu. Menyeringai tipis, Kurama menjawab,"Aku? Kyuubi,"

Spontan lima anggota Anbu itu terlonjak dan menjauh dari Kurama. Mata mereka dihantui _terror_, mulai mengamati wujud Kurama dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak peduli, Kurama berdiri dan menepuk sebagian pakaiannya yang dirasa kotor. Kembali, ia layangkan tatapan tajam pada Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kurama tak peduli dengan tata krama yang Naruto camkan padanya!

"K-kyuubi? B-bagaimana?!"

"Sisikan dulu semua alasanku, alasanmu, atau apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku karena pernah menghancurkan desa kesayanganmu ini. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, APA YANG TERJADI?!" Kurama mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

Hiruzen terpaku. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai hal mengagetkan, ditambah lagi dengan hal aneh di hadapannya! Sekarang, ia bingung... Bagaimana mungkin, Kyuubi—kalau dia memang Kyuubi—tahu? Mungkinkah...

"BERITAHU AKU, KEMANA UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

Saat itu, Isobu terpaku. Kurama benar-benar bertindak di luar karakternya.

.

.

.

"_Hihihi..._"

_Lagi-lagi._

Naruto tidak dapat menahan sweatdrop ketika lagi-lagi menangkap basah Jiraiya sedang mengintip. Sungguh! Kalau saja Jiraiya tidak mesum, Naruto benar-benar akan mengidolakannya. Ah... Takdir memang ironis...

"Apa kau tidak puas mengintip wanita, huh?"Naruto menyindir. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika Jiraiya menyeringai aneh padanya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar posisimu, bocah! Aku hanya mengintip dari jauh. Bagaimana denganmu? Yang bahkan satu pemandian dengan mereka?"Jiraiya membalas tanpa rasa bersalah. Tepat sekali.

_Skakmat._

"Kakek tua sialan..."gerutu Naruto. Dia merebut teleskop yang Jiraiya jadikan sebagai perantara kemaksiatan itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam segel penyimpanan. Hanya merengut, ketika Jiraiya melotot protes padanya. "Kau tahu keadaanku benar-benar mendesak. Kecuali... Kau mau bertukar tempat? Aku tidak keberatan, _khukhu~_"

Membayangkan tragedi yang Naruto alami menimpanya juga, Jiraiya bergidik. Dia memang suka mengintip wanita, melihat kemolekan tubuh mereka. Dan ya! Dia memang MESUM! Tapi bukan artinya dia mau badannya berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Tidak, _terimakasih!_

"Aku dapat informasi. Ada yang melihat wanita berciri-ciri sama dengan yang kau sebutkan. Tapi katanya dia terlihat seperti wanita 20+ tahun, bukankah Tsunade sudah tua sepertimu?" Naruto buru-buru mengucapkan maksudnya mengganggu acara mencari-resensi-atau-apalah-itu Jiraiya, sebelum obrolan mereka berujung menjadi pertengkaran antara _kakek bangkotan_ dengan _bocah transgender_ lagi. Jiraiya tampak sumringah, langsung menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Bagus! Itu memang dia! Tunjukkan tempatnya!"

Naruto memasang cengiran lebar ketika selesai menjelaskan metode yang dipakainya untuk mencari keberadaan Tsunade. Pria itu tampak benar-benar kaget, jika mereka akan melangkahkan kaki, mengekori seekor tupai kecil. Ini semua hasil keisengan Naruto pada _fuuinjutsu_. Menemukan sebuah jutsu yang bisa mengontrol manusia, Naruto lebih memilih untuk merekontruksinya menjadi pengontrol hewan. Awalnya agak sulit, apalagi untuk bisa membuat hewan tersebut mengerti dan bisa memakai bahasa kita. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil menciptakan pasukan pengintai hewan dengan segel itu. Berguna juga, kan? Untuk mencari wanita bernama Tsunade itu?

Tepat di kedai dimana wanita itu(_katanya_)berada, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan hanya gadis itu, Jiraiya juga ikut mengepalkan tangannya dan terkekeh. Satu kunai mata tiga dikeluarkan, Naruto menyelipkannya di tangan Jiraiya.

"Oh... Sepertinya kalian berhasil menemukan kami?"

_Suara itu..._

Jiraiya menggertakan giginya. Dia tidak akan dan tak mungkin lupa dengan suara itu. Suara dari teman setimnya masa genin hingga mereka mendapat gelar Sannin.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu, Orochimaru..."

Ya, Orochimaru.

.

.

.

"K-KYUUBI?!"

Kurama mendengus kecil. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus telinganya yang terasa berdenging. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Haruno Sakura, lalu berlanjut pada bocah genin yang lainnya. Ayolah! Mereka kaget, Kurama tidak peduli. Mereka jantungan, Kurama tidak peduli. Mereka mati sekalipun, Kurama tidak peduli. Tapi tak bisakah mereka tidak berteriak? Gadis pinkish hanya memberitahu bahwa Kurama adalah Kyuubi!

"...Kejutan!" Kurama berusaha memasang senyum. Demi Naruto!

"M-masaka na..."

_**TWITCH!**_

"Bocah sialan!"gerutu Kurama kesal. Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa mata mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa Kurama terlalu tampan untuk menjadi Kyuubi? Senyum Kurama terbakar saat itu juga. Dia menatap Isobu yang mulai tertawa dengan galak, seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Dia memang Kyuubi, teman-teman. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya Kurama. Ya, kan? Kurama-_san_?"Sakura kembali bersuara, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kurama hanya bergumam tidak jelas, membiarkan Sakura menjelaskan. "Dia meminta bantuan kepada kita..."

"Bantuan?"Shikamaru menguap malas. Yang lain menatap Kurama dengan tatapan campur aduk.

"Begitulah... Kalian tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi kemarin?"ucapan Sakura, kontan membuat mereka menunduk secara bersamaan. Hanya Isobu yang mendengus tidak tertarik. "Kurama-_san _ingin kita menghibur Naruto ketika dia pulang nanti..."

'Ya tuhan...'

Isobu berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Kurama berbaur dengan manusia? Bocah pula? Naruto benar-benar membuat perubahan besar...

Memikirkan bagaimana interaksi Naruto dengan orang-orang sekitarnya sebulanan ini, Isobu meringis kecil. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika pulang nanti? Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika membuka pintu rumah, tak mendapati satu _makhluk_ paling disayangi olehnya di Mansion Uchiha?

Apa yang akan dilakukannya, ketika tahu Uchiha Sasuke, meninggalkan desa?

Isobu tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, dan dia tidak mau membayangkan akan seperti apa Naruto nanti. Gadis itu terlalu baik, kalau Isobu boleh berkomentar. Oke, kejahilannya tak perlu ditanyakan. Keangkuhannya ketika bertarung pun tak perlu dipertanyakan. Tapi ketika berhubungan dengan _innocent people_, gadis itu lebih baik dari apapun. Cengirannya bisa mengantarkan senyum bagi orang lain.

Naruto sudah melewati banyak hal selama 13 tahun hidupnya. Apalagi ketika umurnya masih kecil, Isobu yakin bagaimana beratnya gadis itu untuk bisa tetap tersenyum. Kehidupan _Jinchuuriki_ tidaklah mudah. Apalagi Naruto sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, sebelum ia bisa mengingat dan mengenal mereka. Semua penduduk Konoha—sejauh yang Isobu lihat—terlihat tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja, yang mengerti bagaimana sulitnya Naruto untuk bisa berdiri.

Isobu masih ingat jelas, bagaimana Kurama dan Sasuke sama-sama memperingatinya untuk tidak mengungkit masa lalu Naruto. Mereka yang paling mengerti Naruto, bukan? Kurama sudah membuktikan dirinya, bahkan mengabaikan harga dirinya yang begitu sulit dihancurkan, apalagi di depan manusia. Pemuda itu mempersiapkan agar Naruto tidak kenapa-kenapa ketika pulang—nanti. _Bijuu _itu memang menyayangi seorang Uzumaki Naruto dengan segala keabsurdannya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa mengerti selain Kurama, yang sempat tinggal di tubuh Naruto?

Lalu... Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Isobu tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu bilang dia peduli pada Naruto, seolah gadis itu hanyalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya di dunia ini. Tapi...kenapa sekarang dia pergi?

'Ada apa denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke?'

.

.

.

"Katakan, apa alasanmu meninggalkan Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Di sebuah gua yang amat gelap, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak. Mata kelamnya tampak kosong—tak terbaca, dengan bibir membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku—seperti biasa. Mengabaikan, uluran tangan dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ada di Konoha.. Aku ingin membuatnya menderita." Onyx kelam itu berubah menjadi sharingan mematikan. "Dan aku membencinya—

.

.

.

—sangat-sangat membencinya,"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bersambung ke Chapter 23~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tok! Tok! Tok!<strong>_

"Sebentar!"

Temari menggerutu. Gadis itu mengutuk siapapun yang bertamu semalam ini. Bisa-bisanya ia mengganggu! Dengan setengah malas, gadis itu membuka pintunya. Matanya membulat, ketika melihat sosok adik bungsunya dengan badan penuh lebam.

"G-gaara?!"

Buru-buru Temari dudukkan Gaara di atas sofa. Wajahnya yang semula mengantuk kini lebih bugar, namun tertutup dengan mimik khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak khawatir, ketika adiknya pulang larut dengan badan terluka?

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis—Temari bersumpah ia melihatnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Temari-_nee_. Tak usah khawatirkan aku..."ucap pemuda itu—sambil memandang aneh pada boneka di tangannya.

_Eh? Boneka?_

"Boneka siapa itu?"Temari bertanya. Gaara lagi-lagi memasang senyum, sukses membuat Temari melongo dibuatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Huh_?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan mendapat boneka ini..."Gaara menjawab simpel, masih dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"T-tak mungkin... K-kalian gay?!"Temari melotot tidak percaya. Terbatuk, Gaara balas menatap Temari tajam.

"Bukan seperti _ITU_! Dia menitipkan boneka ini bukan untukku! Untuk orang lain!" tukas Gaara buru-buru. Pipinya merona karena malu. _Hell..._ Kakaknya ini jika baru bangun tidur benar-benar merepotkan! Bagaimana mungkin, dia mengira Gaara menyukai Uchiha sinting itu? "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, _nee_..."

"Tunggu...Tunggu! Kalau kau memang tidak _gay_ bersama Uchiha, lalu kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Kau kan—"Temari terbatuk,"—kau tahu maksudku... Pertemuan dengan bocah Uzumaki itu memang membuatmu berubah belakangan ini. Tapi...tersenyum karena Uchiha? Hanya _itu_ yang terlintas dalam otakku..."

"Berhentilah bergaul dengan Kankurou, _nee_... Otakmu jadi miring. Lupakan, sekarang tidurlah! Kita harus bersiap dengan penyerangan Konoha. Karena dengan hilangnya boneka ini..."

Gaara menyeringai kecil.

"Anbu kejam akan terlahir di Konoha..."

Hanya sebuah permulaan _problematic_ dari dunia shinobi...

_End of..._**apa ya? *bletak***

**Yo, minna! Udah kilat 'kan? *senyum charming***

**Semoga kalian suka ff ini :v Thanks for all view-review-pm-terror-favs-follows yang kalian berikan. Chic terhura, hiks hiks **

**Buat yang log-in Chic bales pm belakangan... Buat yang nggak...Chic pungut di sini ya?**

**Re-review+spoiler? (mungkin)**

**2 tahun baru update. Kemana aja thor?**

Aih? Dua tahun kah? ***itung tanggal kalender***

**Update kilat? Janji!**

Ini udaaaah kilat kan? ***cipok reader***

**Orang yang di kamar Sasuke itu Orochimaru/Itachi kan?**

Dia—HMPH! ***dibekep rame-rame***

**Shippuden, Narutonya bebas berubah gimana? Gender atau sifatnya?**

Terjawab chapter2 depan :v

**Apa maksud Naruto di chap 21?**

Hold on! Chapter depan terjawab, kkk~

**Apa Naruto tidak bisa jadi laki-laki lagi?**

Tuh Nar! Bisa gak?

(Naru : HARUS BISA! *banting kursi*)

Maa... Kita lihat saja nanti... Apa Naruto bisa menaklukan fuuin _pemangkas waktu_, atau menyerah dan menerima takdirnya sekarang ini.

**Fuuin-nya membingungkan?**

Ugh... Ini bukan salah reader... Chic-nya yang kurang peka dan gak bisa nurunin kadar imajinasi Chic yang udh abnormal ini :v

**Pein kecantol Naru?**

Bruakakakak... Kalau sampai begitu, complicated banget hidup si Naru, haha! Udah dia rubah gender, bingung sama diri sendiri, disukai bijuu, sekarang harus berurusan sama ketua organisasi kriminal? Wkwkwk! Kalau kecantol sama kekuatannya sih...bisa juga :D

**Salam kenal?**

Salam kenal juga! Thanks udh review~ *bletak!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis Chapter 23<strong>

Haruskah Naruto menghabisi Orochimaru?

"Naruto?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Shizu-nee? AKU INGAT KAU, NENEK SIHIR!"

"T-tidak mungkin..."

'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _teme..._'

...Bukan jawaban yang Naruto inginkan...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Well... Udh berapa lama Chic gak bales review? Makin gaje aja perasaan kkk... Sekedar bocoran buat kalian, segaje apapun re-review/AN yang Chic tulis, pasti ada maksud tertentu Chic menulisnya. Gak mungkin dong, Chic nulis sepanjang dan segaje ini Cuma untuk bikin kalian perih mata? Coba deh liat... Pasti ada satu-dua clue yang Chic simpen, khukhu... Walau ada aja bagian yang tidak pentingnya :v**

**Yosh! Apapun bentuk review kalian, percayalah secepat mungkin Chic akan tersenyum sambil membacanya. Yang suka pm juga jangan sungkan... Chic gak ngerasa keganggu kok. Anggap aja Chic seperti teman kalian di rumah... **** Chic orangnya SKSD pula :v**

**Any review?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White (just an insane creature :v)**


	23. Scars, part three

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. But this ff are mine :v**

**Warn : OOC, AU-semi Canon atau sebaliknya, gaje, hayalan tingkat dewa, **

**Enjoy first!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Under the moonlight...**_

"_Apa aku baru saja melihat seorang pengkhianat?" Gaara mendengus meremehkan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dengan sebelah sisi badan disenderkan pada pohon di dekatnya. Mata hijaunya tidak sedikit pun tertarik untuk melihat ke arah dua siluet berjubah itu. Ia lebih tertarik mencari tempat persembunyian rembulan di atas sana._

_Sosok tak jauh darinya mendesis, tidak terlalu menyukai pertemuannya dengan Sabaku Gaara di perbatasan Konoha ini. Berbeda dengan sosok lebih tinggi di sebelahnya yang mengernyitkan alis, tanpa mengubah mimik wajah barang sedikit pun._

"_Kau kenal dia, Sasuke?"Sasuke menatap siluet tinggi itu dengan tatapan bosan, lalu beralih pada Gaara. Kenapa harus panda tanpa alis ini yang muncul, dari sejuta insan?_

"_Minggir, Sabaku! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu," Sasuke reflek melompat salto ke belakang, ketika butiran pasir menerjangnya secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan sebelum ia selesai mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepala pantat ayamnya itu. "Hei!"_

"_Kau memang tidak punya urusan denganku, Uchiha," Gaara mendecih. Satu gerakan tangan, pasir itu kembali mengejar Sasuke. Kali ini, siluet tinggi itu mendengus geli. "Tapi aku punya hutang pada Uzumaki-baka itu,"sambung Gaara, tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali antara alasan dan apa yang ia ucapkan._

"_Kau mulai aneh dengan lunaknya ayahmu, eh?" Sasuke mengungkit kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Gaara hanya menggendikan bahunya. Memang apa salahnya kalau dia agak berubah, ketika penyebabnya menjadi 'Gaara' yang sebelumnya adalah ayahnya sendiri? "Kau tak akan bisa mengelak ketika kedua kakakmu lebih rajin tertawa, sekarang. Oh...tunggu! Aku lupa kau tak punya kakak..."_

'_Sabaku sialan!'geram Sasuke dalam hati._

"_Tak heran kau ditinggal semua Uchiha memuakkan itu. 'Keluarga' yang kau miliki saat ini kau buang begitu saja, cih... Menyedihkan!" Gaara menarik semua pasirnya kembali ke dalam gentong, ketika ia bisa melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke dengan samar. Kedua mata hitam itu berubah, menjadi sharingan menghipnotis. Dalam satu detik, badan Gaara sudah dibanting ke tanah dan langsung Sasuke beri kuncian._

"_Jangan sekali-kali kau hina Uchiha! Dan perlu kau tahu..." Gaara tetap pada wajah datarnya, ketika dua sharingan itu menusuknya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Gaara pastinya hanya tinggal nama."...Aku tak membuang mereka!"_

_Mendecih pelan, Gaara mencengkram kerah tinggi Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat itu. "Kau sudah sejauh ini, tapi berani berkata seperti itu? Kau mengajakku bercanda, Uchiha?"_

_**Buagh!**_

"_Sasuke!"_

_Gaara menyeringai, merasakan nyeri di bagian pipinya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti ini? Ah...ya... Terakhir saat penyisihan Chuunin-Exam. Itu pun serangan yang dilakukan Rock Lee tidak sampai melukainya, bukan? Mungkin, tenggelam bersama bijuu macam Shukaku sudah membuat otak Gaara sedikit bergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya, karena remaja asal Sunagakure itu malah ketagihan dengan sensasi 'sakit' yang nyata dari bogem Sasuke, bukannya marah atau melawan._

_Ckckck... Hidup sebagai Jinchuuriki memang penuh resiko, ya!_

"_Uzumaki benar-benar bodoh... Kenapa dia harus percaya padamu?"_

_**Buagh!**__—Satu bogem kembali menghantam pipi dari Sabaku Gaara. Tak ada perlawanan. Tak ada penangkisan. Tak ada pelindung pasir kebanggaannya. Sabaku Gaara tidak memiliki intent membunuh seperti terakhir kali ia bertarung. Sesuatu yang dilakukan Naruto pada bijuu di tubuhnya mengubah segalanya. Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli ketika Sasuke menghantamkan lagi bogem mentahnya._

_Bagi Gaara, wajah tersulut emosi beserta pukulan tanpa jutsu itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan segalanya. Uchiha Sasuke memang seperti yang Naruto katakan padanya. Bukan berarti Gaara peduli pada Naruto, hanya saja benar apa kata Sasuke. Hutang budi kebahagiaan kedua kakaknya—berkat Naruto—membuatnya bertindak di luar image-nya. Toh Gaara tak peduli. Wajahnya sudah bonyok begini, mau diapakan lagi? Mengulangnya? Cukup sekali saja, wajah kerenku ternistai—begitulah batin Gaara berbicara, tertular narsis nyaris setengah karakter di cerita abal ini._

_Senyum aneh di wajah Gaara, sukses membuat pukulan bertubi Sasuke berhenti. Pemuda itu berpindah dari tubuh Gaara, lalu mencengkram kerahnya dan mengangkatnya. "Apa yang lucu, Sabaku?!" Uchiha bungsu menggeram rendah—hanya untuk mendapatkan dengusan geli dari pemuda sebayanya itu. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tak berhak untuk bicara!"_

"_Aku memang tak berhak bicara,"tukas Gaara, setuju. "Haruskah Naruto menghabisi Orochimaru, agar dia berhak bicara?" pemuda itu melepas cengkraman Sasuke yang melemah. Ringisan kecil ia keluarkan, ketika mencoba senam wajah. Ugh... Gaara harus memastikan, ia bisa menjadikan kejadian ini sebagai alasan untuk menghabisi Uchiha Sasuke! "Dengar, Uchiha. Aku tak mau tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika ia tahu?" kali ini, Gaara tidak segan untuk memanggil Naruto dengan namanya. Kenapa?_

_Jangan tanya, Gaara tidak mau tahu._

"_..."_

"_Dia bisa saja—"_

"—_Naruto kuat. Dia orang paling kuat yang pernah kukenal. Jika tahu apa yang aku lakukan, mungkin...emosinya akan semakin tidak terkendali untuk beberapa waktu ke depan... Hanya begitu..."_

"_Hmmm... Kalau tidak?"_

_Sasuke bersumpah, ia benar—benar membenci pemuda di hadapannya. Ketika mereka bertemu di lain waktu—semoga tidak, Sasuke benar-benar akan menghabisinya._

"_Kalau tidak, kuserahkan ia padamu, Sabaku."_

_Gaara hanya menyeringai, ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu._

"_Aku titip ini padamu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No doubt, you say?_

_That is exactly, when difficult question came one by one._

_Just like,_

_When you believed on your unbroken bond..._

_Fear will filled your mind..._

_-anonim-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Chapter 23 : Scars, part three**

Naruto mengutuk segala tetek-bengek tentang racun membingungkan yang pernah membuat konslet kepalanya. Gadis itu bahkan tak takut digentayangi, ketika umpatannya berujuk pada kutukan pada semua pendahulu yang mempelajari tentang racun. Kalau bukan karena semua itu, ia tak akan ada di posisi tersudut seperti ini. Tidak akan!

_**Buagh!**_

Mengabaikan pertarungan sengit antara Kabuto dan Jiraiya—dimana pertapa genit itu lebih banyak menghindar dari pada menyerang, Naruto mendengus kesal. Bukan berarti dia meragukan ketajaman pisau chakra Kabuto, yang membalikkan fungsi chakra medis itu. Bukan pula ia peduli-tidak-peduli pada keselamatan Jiraiya. Toh, pria tua itu juga ninja berkelas, yang takkan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja oleh ninja sekaliber Kabuto. Namun, ia mengabaikan semua itu, karena ia tidak bisa melirik sedikit pun pada pertarungan mereka. Sekali lagi, tidak bisa.

"_Khukhu~_ Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bisa mengetahui keadaan Jiraiya, ketika badannya tidak merespon satu pun perintah dari otaknya. Berlari, menerjang, menghajar, bahkan untuk berkedip pun ia tidak bisa! Masih beruntung, paru-paru dan jantungnya masih bekerja dengan normal, sehingga Naruto bisa memastikan ia masih bernyawa, hingga saat ini.

_Aku benar-benar benci ketika apa yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi_—Naruto membatin, nelangsa.

"_Mou_, kau tidak terlihat senang, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tetap tidak menjawab, ketika Orochimaru kembali membuka suara menjijikannya itu. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Naruto benar-benar mengutuk para pendahulu pencipta racun, sehingga ia harus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Racun gila macam apa yang berhasil Orochimaru ciptakan, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sendiri? _Heck... _Dikendalikan oleh pria yang fanatik terhadap ular itu adalah hal yang tidak _termasuk _dalam daftar apa yang _ingin_ Naruto _alami._ Dan sekarang?

Setelah membuat pria itu tertarik padanya saat di Hutan Kematian, ia harus menjadi kelinci percobaan racun aneh ini?!

_Oh... Sepertinya Naruto memang sedang sial, harus berurusan dengan shinobi sejenis Orochimaru..._

"Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hmm?" Orochimaru menggerakkan jari pucatnya, bersamaan dengan bergeraknya tubuh Naruto, memasang pose siaga khasnya. Merasakan kilatan emosi yang kian membara dari mata Naruto, Orochimaru menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau ingin bicara?" satu petikkan jari, dan Naruto bisa merasakan keseluruhan rongga mulut dan kerongkongannya lagi.

"—Gah! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU?!" Naruto meledak.

"Ow~ Kau terlalu kasar padaku, gadis kecil~" Tangan Orochimaru kini mulai menyentuh wajah Naruto, seolah ingin mempelajari gurat keturunan Yondaime itu dengan lebih jelas lagi. Naruto mendesis ngeri. Setelah beberapa hari terpaksa menerima tatapan lapar dari _om-om-pedofilia-hidung-belang_ di tiap kedai sake/klub yang ia dan Jiraiya datangi, haruskah Orochimaru menambah mimpi buruk siang bolongnya? "Apa yang kulihat ini? Wajah ketakutan? Kau—"

"—WAAA JAUHI AKU, ULAR _PEDO_!"

_For God's sake._.. Perjalanan dengan Jiraiya sepertinya tidak terlalu baik bagi mental Naruto.

Saat Naruto tak lagi berteriak, Orochimaru mengekeh. Dia benar-benar merasa terhibur oleh gadis ini. Saat bocah lain mungkin akan bergidik ketakutan dan takut mati di tangannya, gadis ini cenderung takut terhadap hal_ absurd_ yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

_Benar-benar menarik!_

"Orochimaru-_sama_!" peringatan dari Kabuto pria itu respon dengan sebuah seringai. Tangannya bergerak gesit membentuk _insou_, lalu ia hantamkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan perut Naruto. Lalu Orochimaru melompat menjauh, dari Jiraiya yang tadi nyaris saja menyerangnya dengan _rasengan_.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Bukan, ia bukan terkejut dengan bola chakra padat yang menghilang tepat di depan wajahnya—nyaris melukai atau bahkan membunuhnya itu. Semua ini akibat hantaman tangan Orochimaru—tadi. Pria ular itu menanamkan sebuah segel. Sebuah segel yang tidak Naruto kenal. Benar-benar terasa panas, seolah perutnya terbakar.

"Naruto?"Jiraiya menghampiri Naruto dengan panik, berusaha mengguncang badan Naruto yang tampak seperti patung. Badan gadis itu tidak mengeras—seperti yang ia takutkan. Itu berarti...

Naruto, ada dalam kendali Orochimaru. Seperti yang gadis itu khawatirkan sebelum mereka sampai di desa ini.

"Naruto?!"

"_Well_, Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan pada teman lamaku ini, bagaimana hebatnya dirimu sampai beruntung merasakan racun spesialku?" Orochimaru menepuk pelan kedua tangannya. Jiraiya terbelalak, ketika dua safir cerah dari gadis di hadapannya digantikan dengan _crimson_ dengan pupil tajam.

.

.

.

"_Kau harus bersyukur karena saat itu aku bisa menghentikanmu!"_

"_Kenapa akan lebih berbahaya ketika kau tidak ada, Kurama?"_

"_Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, Naruto?"_

"_Hmm... Entahlah?"_

.

.

.

Rasa panas yang Naruto rasakan semakin menjadi. Gadis itu juga bisa merasakan, ada sesuatu yang mendesak chakra-nya untuk keluar tanpa ia minta. _Orochimaru sialan!_—gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati. Matanya menatap khawatir pada Jiraiya.

'Tidak... Ini bukan yang kuinginkan...'

"Menjauh!" Naruto memekik panik. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol! Melihat Jiraiya tetap diam di hadapannya, Naruto menaikkan intonasi suaranya,"MENJAUH!"

'A-apa..._ini_?'

Seperti yang Naruto intruksikan, Jiraiya menjauh. Mata pria itu semakin membulat, ketika badan Naruto mulai dikelilingi oleh chakra merah kelam. Atmosfir mulai terasa mencekik mental siapapun yang ada di sana. Kuku gadis itu...mulai menajam, bersamaan dengan menebalnya tiga garis kumis kucing pada pipinya.

.

.

.

"_Jika kau lepas kendali ketika aku ada, aku bisa mengendalikan semua kegelapan. Tapi jika tidak... semua tergantung padamu yang menggenggam kegelapan di hatimu sendiri. Yang berbahaya adalah... Ketika kau sepertiku pada malam itu..."_

Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, ketika perbincangan dengan Kurama bergema di kepalanya. Bersamaan, dengan suara ledakkan nyaring yang begitu nyata dan memekakkan telinga.

"_...Ketika tak ada yang bisa mengendalikanmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan dirimu sendiri."_

.

.

.

"TIKUS!"

"GYAAAAH!"

"SINGKIRKAN!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Shizune merengut kecil dengan semua keributan yang ada di sekitarnya. Semua orang tampak panik—sampai-sampai ada yang naik ke atas meja—gara-gara seekor tikus yang menyelinap. Pemilik kedai sibuk dengan sapu, berusaha memusnahkan hewan mungil ternilai menjijikan itu, demi ketenangan para pelanggannya. Namun tikus kecil itu begitu gesit menghindar.

Ah... Apa tikus itu menuju meja Shizune, sekarang ini?

"_Oink_!" Tonton bersuara, berusaha terlepas dari dekapan Shizune. Shizune mengernyit bingung ketika babi lucu itu menghampiri si tikus, bahkan melindunginya dari pemilik kedai. "_Oink_! _Oink_!"

"Minggir kau, babi kecil! Akan kubunuh tikus jelek itu!" Pemilik berjambang mulai berancang-ancang dengan sapunya. Awalnya, Shizune tenang-tenang saja. Tapi, ketika melihat pria itu mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri, ia mulai terusik. "Atau... kujadikan kau seba—"

"—TONTON BUKAN MAKANAN!"

_**Syut! Syut!**_

_**BRUGH!**_

Kehebohan terhenti. Perhatian semua pelanggan tertuju sepenuhnya pada Shizune yang sedang terkekeh menyeramkan, dengan tangan menyingsingkan lengan baju. Gadis penurut yang bisa berubah menjadi garang ketika peliharaannya diganggu itu menatap puas pada tubuh pemilik kedai yang terjembab di lantai—terimakasih pada dua jarum medis yang ia lempar tepat di titik pengunci syaraf gerak dari pria itu. Padahal, ucapan pria itu saja belum selesai, ini Shizune main menjatuhkannya begitu saja, _ckck_! Menghela nafas, ia beralih kembali pada babinya—yang ia beri nama Tonton. Tikus—si biang keladi kehebohan—itu melompat ke atas meja yang Shizune tempati.

"TSUNADE-_HI_—"

_**BRAK!**_

"—_me..._"

Shizune terkekeh horror. Matanya membulat, menatap tidak percaya pada meja di hadapannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Awalnya tikus itu menyeruduk lengan dari teman semeja Shizune. Merasa terganggu, wanita awet muda itu langsung menghantamkan tangannya pada si tikus, tanpa pikir panjang. Shizune tahu, Tsunade bisa berubah menyeramkan, ketika waktu minum-minumnya diganggu, apalagi kali ini oleh seekor tikus—yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tak heran, mengapa meja itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Oink_!"

"...Eh?"

Shizune berdecak takjub, ketika tikus itu kembali melompat ke atas pangkuan Tsunade. Shizune sangat yakin, Tsunade memukul tepat pada tubuh tikus mungil itu. Namun, tak ada noda darah hewan yang membekas di tangan Tsunade. Lagipula...ini Shizune yang salah lihat, atau memang badan tikus itu bertato segel? Dan...benda kecil apa yang terikat di lehernya?

_Sejak kapan, tikus menjadi pengantar pesan?_

Tsunade yang penasaran menarik gulungan kecil di leher tikus itu. Si tikus melompat dan menghilang dari jangkauan mata Shizune. Sebelum Tsunade sempat membuka gulungan itu, suara ledakkan besar terdengar. Bersamaan, dengan cahaya kemerahan yang sempat menyilaukan mata mereka.

"T-tsunade-_hime_... I-ini..."

"Ayo, Shizune!"

"_Ha'i_!"

.

.

.

Merah.

Warna itu yang sempat membutakan kesadaran Shizune akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Lingkungan yang nyaris hancur gara-gara ledakkan tadi. Ledakkan, yang bersumber pada warna merah itu.

Ya, merah.

Shizune mulai menyadari, gumpalan kemerahan itu bukan hanya gumpalan merah biasa. Di tengah gumpalan chakra gelap itu tampak siluet bocah, dengan ciri-ciri tubuh yang tak lazim. Posisi tubuhnya membentuk seperti hewan berkaki empat, dengan chakra berbentuk ekor yang meliuk. Kuku-kukunya memanjang, dengan gigi bertaring dan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Ts-tsunade-_hime_..."

"Aku tahu,"

Berbeda dengan Shizune yang terlihat benar-benar kaget, Tsunade justru menggertakkan giginya. Dia tak mungkin lupa chakra merah macam apa yang dilihat oleh mereka. Chakra yang sama, yang membuat sang Kakek terlibat dengan pertarungan besar melawan Uchiha Madara. Chakra yang sama, yang membuat Uzumaki Mito—nenek yang sangat ia sayang itu menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya menjadi _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi. Belum lagi, tak jauh dari siluet 'Kyuubi' itu, berdiri dua sosok yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia temui setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya.

"_Osasshiburi ne, Tsunade-hime?"_

"Ts-TSUNADE?!"

.

.

.

**Naruto's PoV**

"_Ts-TSUNADE?!"_

Suara itu menggema dalam telingaku. Ya, itu suara _ero-sennin_. Apakah...wanita itu datang?

"_Apa yang terjadi, Jiraiya?!"_

Suara lain dapat kudengar. Seorang wanita, aku yakin.

"_Cih, andai saja kau datang lebih cepat! Oi, Naruto! Sadarlah!"_

"_Dia tak akan mendengarmu, Jiraiya..."_

Mencoba membuka mata, yang kulihat hanyalah gelap. Sejauh mata memandang, semuanya hitam, gelap...

_Menakutkan..._

Aku di mana?

_U-ugh... _Aku bisa merasakan, chakra Kyuubi lepas tanpa bisa kutahan. Tidak seperti saat kugunakan _mode Kyuubi_, chakra yang keluar tercampur dengan chakra negatif. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"_**Apa kau tidak ingat, perlakuan penduduk padamu?"**_

_Bagus sekali! Sekarang mulai ada yang membisikkiku!_—batinku kesal. Aku bersumpah, akan kuhajar pria ular itu! Berani-beraninya dia membuatku terperangkap pada chakra gelap!

"_**Apa sebutanmu waktu itu? Monster? Pembunuh?"**_

I-ini...suaraku? Hei... Apa ini artinya aku punya sisi gelap? Oh, tidak... Aku terlalu keren untuk punya sisi gelap!

"_**Kenapa kau berjuang sejauh ini? Apa yang sudah desa lakukan untukmu, eh? Menggelikan sekali!"**_

"Siapa kau?!"bentakku dengan keras. Suaraku menggema, membuat semuanya terasa semakin mencekam. _Ugh..._

"_**Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada dirimu?"**_

Ya, itu memang suaraku. Siapapun itu, berani-beraninya meniru suaraku yang merdu ini!

"_**Merdu? Jangan membuatku tertawa... Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, suara kau bernyanyi sukses membuat Kurama dan Sasuke terserang diare jangka panjang..."**_

_Argh! Jangan mengungkit itu! Mereka dua orang bodoh yang tak tahu artinya seni! Dan lagi...hey...apa kau baru saja membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku?_—batinku, tidak percaya.

"_**Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku bisa! Kita adalah satu orang yang sama..."**_

_Nahlho?_

"_**Lihat ke bawah!"**_

Saat kuikuti intruksi bisikkan menyeramkan itu, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku. Ah... Aku duduk di air yang tak terlihat dasarnya, namun bisa memantulkan bayangan. _Mindscape, kah?_

Yang tidak terpikirkan olehku hanyalah... bayangan diriku menyeringai lebar, dan matanya berubah menjadi mata Kyuubi.

"B-bayanganku bergerak sendiri!" Aku memekik keras, langsung berdiri—terkejut.

"_**Salam kenal?"**_—bayanganku menggerakkan bibirnya, persis seperti suara yang ada di kepalaku.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi,"gumamku, berusaha mencubit pipi dan tangan secara bergantian.

Bayanganku tertawa. Suara tawanya itu benar-benar menyeramkan!

"_**Kau memang selalu bermimpi... Dilirik penduduk desa? Disayangi orang-orang? Menjadi ninja hebat? Kau paling jago kalau soal bermimpi..."**_

Apa dia bilang? Apa yang salah dengan impianku?!

"_**Sangat salah, Naruto. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, ya? Ah, aku lupa kau ini pikunan. Perlukah kuseret Sasuke ke sini untuk mengingatkanmu?"**_

_S-sasuke? H-hei... J-jangan bilang..._

"_**Ya, insiden itu. Kau ingat, 'kan? Dua orang Anbu Root itu. Kau sudah menolong mereka dengan susah payah, bahkan menyembuhkan mereka, huh? Apa yang mereka lakukan ketika terbangun?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_K-KAU! KYUUBI! MENYINGKIR!"_

_._

_._

_._

_T-tidak... HENTIKAN!_

"_**Monster? Mereka menganggapmu monster? Dan lihatlah dirimu setelah itu!"**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dobe, hentikan!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_HENTIKAN KUBILANG!"_ aku mulai lepas kendali. Tanpa bisa kutahan, air mata sudah menghujam pipiku. Sial... Kenapa harus insiden itu yang dia ungkit? Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu sampai aku terlepas dari mimpi buruk. Sial...SIAL!

"_**Kau monster, Naruto. Itu yang selalu mereka bilang..."**_

Aku harus keluar. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika terperangkap lebih lama dengan bayangan menjijikan itu!

"_**Menjijikan? Ha! Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau terlalu naif, bodoh... Tak pernahkah kau memikirkan, mengapa tetua desa menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"**_

Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh. Demi kemesuman Jiraiya! Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh!

"_**Mereka takut kau terancam? Atau mereka takut kau mengancam?"**_

Aku? Mengancam? Bayangan bodoh! Aku sudah sering mengancam mereka belakangan ini! Kalau memang kau sisi gelapku, diam dan meringkuklah di pojokkan! Aku jengah dengan semua bisikkan menjijikan itu!

Lagipula... Bisikkan Kurama lebih menyeramkan!

"_**Aku tidak ada maksud memengaruhimu, gadis bodoh. Terpengaruh atau tidaknya kau, tubuhmu tetap menerima chakra itu. Di Kirigakure mungkin kau masih terselamatkan oleh Kurama. Tapi sekarang?"**_

Aku terdiam. Ah...Benar juga. Bagaimana pun, chakra gelapku keluar bukan karena aku yang lepas kendali. Ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"_**Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, bodoh..."**_

Aku memasang senyum meremehkan pada bayangan di bawahku itu. Siapa bilang aku tak bisa melakukan apapun? Memang tak merubah fakta, bahwa keadaan tubuhku di luar sana tidak bisa kurubah. Setidaknya...aku ingat. Aku punya satu jutsu yang memungkinkan untuk meredam kehancuran yang _aku_ lakukan di luar sana.

"_**A-apa yang kau—"**_

"_Wanna guess?"_

Kupasang seringai terbaikku. Kubuka resleting jaket, tak lupa mengangkat sebagian kaos yang kupakai sehingga kulit perutku tak terhalang apapun. Kuangkat satu tanganku, memusatkan chakra di ujung jariku. Perlahan, aksara _fuuin _mulai melingkari telapak tanganku. Membentuk sebuah _fuuinjutsu _yang kugunakan untuk melepas segel Isobu dari tubuh Yagura. Membalik-fungsikan segel ini...bisa dicoba!

_Kuharap...tidak akan ada insiden rubah gender lagi _—doaku dalam hati.

"_**H-hei..."**_

"**Sealing jutsu : Energy Holder!**"

Rasanya begitu panas, ketika kuhantamkan telapak tanganku ini. Tapi tak apa... Ini satu-satunya jalan yang terpikirkan olehku!

"**FUUIN!**"

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

"H-hosh...Hosh..."

Jiraiya mencengkram baju yang dipakainya, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang bena-benar tersendat. Matanya melirik tajam, tepat di mana Naruto menghantamkan bijuudama kecil berdaya ledak lumayan mengerikan. Sedetik saja ia telat menghindar, ia pastinya sudah terbaring tanpa nyawa di tangan Naruto.

Sungguh! Seberapa hebat pun dirinya, tambah lagi waktu dan usia yang tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada kekuatannya, melawan seorang jinchuuriki lepas kendali tetap bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Jiraiya? Tak maukah kau menyelamatkan Tsunade-_hime_?" sindiran dari Orochimaru memperburuk segalanya. Pria ular itu tampak benar-benar menikmati posisinya yang berada di atas awan. Tsunade diam tak berkutik—tenggelam dalam ketakutan, saat Shizune berusaha keras melindungi wanita itu dari Kabuto.

"Chk!" Jiraiya berdecak kesal, ketika Naruto kembali melesat ke arahnya.

_**Buagh!**_

Benar-benar cepat.

"_U-ugh_..."

Badan Jiraiya terpelanting, menghantam permukaan berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dalam posisi bertelungkup. Dalam pantauan Orochimaru, Jiraiya sedari tadi sama sekali tidak menggunakan teknik penyerangan. Ia terus bertahan dan menghindar. Tapi tetap saja, kekuatan monster Naruto tidak akan bisa dihentikan hanya dengan pertahanan seperti itu. Jiraiya hanya punya dua pilihan. Satu, tetap begitu dan membiarkan Naruto menghabisinya. Atau...memulai strategi penyerangan, dan...

_-menghabisi Naruto._

"Aku tak punya pilihan..."Jiraiya mendesis. Pria itu memanfaatkan darah pada sudut bibirnya untuk ia oleskan pada telapak tangannya. Tangannya bergerak gesit membentuk _insou _jurus pemanggil. Ketika pria itu menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah, seketika kepulan asap putih yang cukup besar menutupinya.

Saat kepulan asap menipis, Orochimaru bisa melihat dengan jelas, keberadaan seekor katak raksasa bernama Gamabunta.

"Hoo?"

Beralih kembali pada 'boneka'-nya, Orochimaru menyeringai. Naruto-Kyuubi kembali melesat ala binatang berkaki empat, lalu melompat, hendak menyerang Jiraiya yang duduk bersila di atas kodok raksasa itu. Namun, lidah Gamabunta lebih dulu menangkap badan Naruto, lalu menariknya ke dalam perut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru terkekeh.

Di sisi lain, Jiraiya ikut masuk ke dalam perut Gamabunta. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika melihat Naruto terus meronta dari jeratan dinding perut Gamabunta. Buru-buru ia tarik secarik kertas mantra, lalu ia tempelkan pada perut Naruto. Naas sekali, tak ada reaksi apapun.

Jiraiya bertanya-tanya, mengapa kertas mantra ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali? Pria itu berani bersumpah, ia hanya mengantongi kertas mantra pengunci segel bijuu! Ini bukan kertas mantra vampire China, kan?

"_...Awalnya sih, aku hanya berniat menghancurkan segel Kyuubi agar—"_

Perkataan Naruto menggema dalam kepala Jiraiya, membuat pria itu meringis kecil. Heck... Jiraiya lupa kalau Naruto sudah menghancurkan segel itu. Kertas mantra ini memiliki fungsi sebagai pengatur/penyeimbang segel bijuu. Kalau jinchuurikinya saja sudah tidak bersegel, bagaimana kertas ini bisa berguna?

_**SYUT!**_

"...?!"

Satu ekor chakra Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari tahanan dinding perut Gamabunta. Kalau saja Jiraiya tidak memiliki reflek yang cukup kuat, mungkin ekor itu sudah menghantam wajahnya.

"N-nyaris saja..." ucap Jiraiya, mengambil langkah menjauh. Ketika Naruto lepas, mungkin Jiraiya memang harus maju selangkah—mulai menyerang gadis itu.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Jiraiya. Tubuh gadis itu masih meronta kasar, ingin melepaskan diri. **"...**_**Grrh!" **_geramannya benar-benar membuat keadaan gelap di dalam perut kodok ini menjadi semakin kelam saja.

Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya. Dia tidak takut, sungguh! Naruto _normal_ dengan mode iblis lebih menyeramkan daripada Naruto-Kyuubi. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto _normal _tak akan pernah benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Gadis jadi-jadian itu masih punya _hati nurani _dan _rasa perikemanusiaan_. Sedangkan sosok di hadapannya...

"_**GROAARRR!"**_

Belum Jiraiya selesai dengan batinnya, Naruto berhasil keluar dari tahanan Gamabunta. Naruto kembali menerjang Jiraiya. Gerakkannya terlalu cepat untuk dapat Jiraiya tangani. Pria itu reflek memejamkan matanya, ketika badannya terasa melayang—terdorong oleh hantaman tinju Naruto.

"_**G-grh..."**_

Namun setelah punggungnya menabrak bagian lain dinding perut Gamabunta, kepalan tangan Naruto malah berubah menjadi cengkraman pada atasannya. Jiraiya semakin bingung, ketika cengkraman itu perlahan melemah, hingga telinganya mendengar suara ambruk.

Ketika Jiraiya membuka matanya, pria itu terbelalak. Naruto terbaring di dekat kakinya, dengan keadaan nafas terengah-engah, peluh membasahi wajahnya, dan kulitnya yang tampak memerah—terbakar, dengan beberapa bagian yang terkelupas—efek korosif chakra-nya.

Yang paling penting, chakra menyebalkan itu sudah hilang.

Naruto sudah kembali!

"...S-sial... I-ini di luar...d-dugaanku..." Samar-samar Jiraiya bisa mendengar umpatan Naruto. Pria itu merunduk, menarik Naruto untuk berdiri. Jiraiya sama sekali tak keberatan untuk membopong Naruto saat disadari olehnya, gadis itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali,"Jiraiya tersenyum, sebelum melanjutkan."Apa Orochimaru berhasil diserang oleh Shizune? Atau Tsunade sudah sembuh dari trauma-nya?"

Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, Naruto mendengus. Kenapa ia merasa diremehkan di sini? Seharusnya Jiraiya tahu, Naruto tidak akan mau badannya dikendalikan begitu saja! Apalagi oleh Orochimaru? Ugh... Dikendalikan oleh pria maniak ular dengan wajah bagai dihias _eyeshadow_ ungu dan bedak putih ketebalan itu, Naruto benar-benar tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

_Cukup. Satu. Kali. Seumur. Hidup!_—tegas batin Naruto. Racun pria itu benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan! Di tiap tetes racunnya mengandung ikatan chakra gelap nan _aneh _dengan Orochimaru. Naruto tidak mau berurusan dengan pria ular itu, tidak, terimakasih!

"Aku menanamkan segel pengunci chakra secara utuh, untuk memutus kendali dari Orochimaru. Dia mengendalikanku lewat ikatan chakra dengan racun merepotkan itu. _U-ugh_... Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto menghela nafas.

Jiraiya menepiskan dahulu pertanyaannya tentang kebebasan Naruto. Mereka tidak bisa bersantai begitu saja. Shizune dan Tsunade di luar sana mungkin dalam bahaya!

"Dia melarikan diri, sudah kuduga..." Naruto tertawa kering ketika Jiraiya mengeluarkannya dari dalam tubuh Gamabunta. Kabuto maupun Orochimaru entah ke mana batang hidungnya. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum masam. "Kita...dimana?" Naruto bergumam, ketika sadar mereka tidak di tempat pertarungan tidak jelas ini bermula.

Jiraiya mendengus. "Aku yang menggiringmu menjauh dari desa itu. Desa sebesar Konoha saja sangat mungkin untuk kau hancurkan. Apalagi desa sekecil itu?" ucap pria itu, agak menyindir.

"Yayaya, maafkan aku. Bisakah ke tempat Tsunade sekarang? Aku butuh penetral racun!"gerutu Naruto.

Jiraiya menjitak Naruto kesal. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tetap mempertahankan intonasi _bossy_-nya itu, setelah semua kekacauan yang diperbuatnya! "Kau harus menjaga mulutmu, bocah!"

_Kenapa aku harus mendengar kritikan dari pria tua-mesum sepertimu?_—Naruto membatin, keras kepala.

.

.

.

Ketika matanya melihat langsung sosok Tsunade, Naruto membeku di tempat. Sosok itu... Naruto ingat! Naruto pernah bertemu dengan mereka di perbatasan Ame beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dua orang ini pulalah yang menjadi penyebab utama tertariknya Naruto dengan dunia medis. Saat itu, Naruto sedang mencoba fungsi dan kinerja _Hiraishin _yang ia kreasikan. Sebuah kebetulan ia bertemu dengan keduanya di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Shizu-nee? AKU INGAT KAU, NENEK SIHIR!" Naruto memekik tidak percaya.

"K-kau...?"

Jiraiya bisa lihat, Shizune pun sama kagetnya dengan Naruto. Keduanya saling tunjuk satu-sama-lain, lalu dengan bersamaan pula, mereka menatap miris pada Tsunade. Wanita awet muda itu masih terperangkap pada Trauma masa lalunya.

"...Dia masih...seperti waktu itu?" Naruto berucap miris. Shizune hanya mengangguk pelan, mengundang tanda tanya dari Jiraiya.

_Waktu itu? Mereka pernah bertemu?_

"Pantas saja nama 'Tsunade' terasa tidak asing bagiku. Ternyata..._baa-chan, _ya?"

Jiraiya agak bergidik mendengar panggilan Naruto untuk Tsunade. Pria itu berani menjamin, Tsunade akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya jika tidak sedang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu...harus bagaimana..." Shizune mulai terisak. Ia memang tidak tahan melihat Tsunade dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum. Gadis itu memposisikan diri, bersimpuh di depan Tsunade. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup mata Tsunade. Setelah matanya terpejam, tangannya tampak berbias kehijauan.

"U-ugh!" Erangan dari Tsunade, menandakan kesadaran wanita itu telah kembali.

"TSUNADE-HIME!"

Tsunade menghela nafas—agak bingung, ketika Shizune memeluknya erat. Bahkan si kecil Tonton dilupakan begitu saja. Wanita itu sempat termenung, lalu terlonjak ketika sadar siapakah bocah yang duduk di depannya itu.

"...Bocah tengik?"

Naruto menjerit tidak terima. Kalau saja energi tubuhnya memungkinkan, mungkin ia sedang mencak-mencak sekarang ini. "NENEK SIHIR BIADAB! Kenapa kau tetap memanggilku bocah tengik? AKU SUDAH BESAR!" protes gadis itu, menoyor jidat Tsunade dengan tidak sopannya.

Tsunade terkekeh, Jiraiya bergidik, Shizune mundur 10 langkah.

Naruto?

_**Ctak!**_

Well... Naruto harus terima, wanita luar biasa gagah itu menyentil dahinya dengan pelan. Pelan? Ya, pelan. Tapi kalian tahu bagaimana akibat sentilan pelan itu?

_**Bruagh!**_

"HADAW!" Naruto menjerit. Badannya yang memang sedang menanggung efek korosif, sekaligus penguncian chakra, harus menanggung rasa sakit luar biasa dari sentilan _amazing _dari ninja medis—yang konon katanya—terkuat itu. Naruto merasa tulang-belulangnya remuk.

Satu sentilan pelan, radius membal dapat mencapai 50 meter atau lebih, jika badan korban tidak ditahan.

_Keren, bukan?_

"Tsunade-hime! Kau melukai Naru-chan!"Shizune mendesis panik, buru-buru menghampiri Naruto. Tsunade awalnya pura-pura tidak peduli—masih memendam dendam kesumat atas masalah masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan dengan bocah itu. Namun, ketika sadar kulit Naruto sebagian terkelupas—karena perubahan chakranya, wanita pirang itu akhirnya membantu Shizune menyembuhkan Naruto.

Tsunade sama sekali tidak ingat, apa yang ia alami dengan Orochimaru beberapa saat yang lalu.

"A—aw!" Jeritan nyeri dari Naruto Jiraiya tanggapi dengan tawa lebar. Kena juga, kan, gadis itu?

_Huh? Gulungan kecil dari merpati itu?_—batin Jiraiya bersuara, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah gulungan kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Naruto dan dua perawatnya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk meraih dan membuka gulungan tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia, ketika melihat rangkaian kanji yang tertera di gulungan tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke..._Missing-nin_?"

Seketika itu pula, Naruto bangkit dan merebut gulungan dari Jiraiya—mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Mata Naruto melebar, ketika mengonfirmasi apa yang Jiraiya ucapkan, dengan apa Iori tulis dalam _pesan singkat _itu.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

Gulungan itu jatuh dari tangan Naruto. Mimik Uzumaki muda itu _blank_, seolah otaknya mengalami _hanging _dadakan gara-gara sebaris pesan yang didapatnya. Iori-chan tidak mungkin salah. Burung itu adalah korban percobaan Naruto yang paling dapat diandalkan. Tapi... Bagaimana mungkin?

"Hei, Naruto? Apa maksud gulungan ini? Uchiha Sasuke jadi _missing-nin_?"Jiraiya masih tidak mengerti. Pria itu menyentuh pundak Naruto, namun ditepis oleh sang empunya. "Naruto?"

'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _teme_...'

Melihat bagaimana _shock_-nya Naruto, Jiraiya mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan...?

"Hei, Naruto! Itu tidak benar, kan?"

Namun, Naruto tetap terbungkam, seolah jiwanya telah lepas, setelah otaknya meresapi _pesan singkat _dari Iori.

.

.

.

"_Kau sendiri tahu, kau adalah teman pertamaku juga. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, hmm?"_

.

.

.

Jawaban dari Sasuke atas pertanyaan Naruto sempat bergema dalam kepala gadis itu. Giginya menggertak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"_Kuso..._"

Naruto tahu, seharusnya ia membuat Sasuke bersumpah padanya. Bukan. Bukan jawaban ini yang Naruto inginkan...

"_KUSO!"_

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 24~**

**Sinopsis Chapter 24**

...Isobu meringis kecil. Kurama benar, galaunya Naruto benar-benar merepotkan.

"Taruhan, Nar. Siapa yang menang?"

"Shikamaru? Kalian pasti bercanda!"

"Ini kesempatan anda, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Yang kumau? Membunuhmu..."

"Nii-san sudah berulang kali mengatakannya padamu, Sasuke..."

...Naruto tidak menyangka ternyata diam-diam Gaara dan Sasuke...Ah sudahlah!

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Seriously**,** 4652 word buat ceritanya doang? Chapter terpanjang yang pernah Chic buat :v Jadi gak ada Omake gak apa-apa dong ya?**

**Oh ya... Untuk bagian terakhir, yang "Kau tahu sendiri—blablablabla", itu jawaban dari Sasuke, waktu Naruto tanya "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"—ke Sasuke(Chapter 19)**

**Untuk yang bingung sama alur loncat depan-belakang, Chic usahain mulai sekarang alurnya rada teratur deh :v**

**Wait... Apa ada yang mau protes karena Chic update 26 hari setelah chap terakhir? Kalau ada, maaf. Chic sempet stuck di chapter ini :v Gara-gara bingung mau set battle Orchi kayak gimana. Soalnya jujur, Chic gak terlalu kenal sama gaya bertarung ni orang satu. Pengalaman RB pun tidak berarti apa-apa untuk chara yg satu ini. Rata-rata pake Orchi ujung2nya ngegunain ET -_- (bawa2 dushi).**

**Jujur, Chic ketiknya kebut semalam. Rekap awal yang 65 % Chic hapus total, diketik ulang jam 7 p.m tadi. Jadi maaf, kalau banyak kekurangan.**

**Kayaknya Chic gak bisa bales review dulu, takut gaje *peace***

**Terakhir... Thanks buat all readers(100k+ *silent reader everywhere*), reviewer (total 725, tiap baca ulang bikin mesem-mesem *tears*), favers (213 persons), followers(178 persons), buat ff UP ini...**

**Ini bener-bener penghargaan terbesar buat Chic. *bow***

**Tapi, Chic boleh mengharap support dari kalian lagi, kan? Khekhe~**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	24. Bonds

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. But this ff are mine :v**

**Warn : OOC, AU-semi Canon atau sebaliknya, gaje, hayalan tingkat dewa, **

**Enjoy first!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto merengut. Ia lemparkan topeng Anbu-nya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan kesal. Gaara—yang dilempari—menangkap topeng itu dengan senang hati, lalu memainkannya di tangan. Lempar kanan, lempar kiri, begitu seterusnya. Pemuda itu mengekeh pelan saat Naruto kembali memberinya pelototan tajam.

"Sungguh, Sabaku! Kalau kau datang ke sini dan mengganggu jadwal jaga-ku, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur di penginapanmu!" Naruto menggerutu. Tangannya bergerak mengusir Gaara, yang tetap berdiri santai, menapaki tempat di mana seharusnya Naruto duduk. "Aku sibuk, pergilah! _Shuu!_"Mendengus kecil, Gaara melempar asal topeng itu, jatuh ke semak-semak. "GAARA!"

Gaara bersidekap santai, tak mengindahkan protesan Naruto yang sudah mulai berasap. Bermain-main dengan kapten Anbu?

Gaara memang luar biasa.

"Oh, ayolah, Uzumaki! Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi,"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya—stress. Sungguh, keberadaan Gaara tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa was-was Naruto akan adanya serangan dadakan pada Konoha, malah memperparahnya! Selagi Konoha menginjak posisi siaga serang, di mana Anbu benar-benar dikerahkan untuk memantau seantero desa dan sekitarnya, tak lupa meningkatkan kinerja penjagaan mereka.

Haruskah Gaara muncul tanpa suara dan mengganggu konsentrasinya mengawasi desa?

Oh, yeah.

Gaara memang luar biasa.

"...Mengapa memantau peluang serangan dari luar, selagi ancaman kerusakannya ada padamu?" kali ini, Gaara bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

"Bukankah Ichibi lebih ganas dari Kyuubi, huh?" Naruto mendengus. Sejak kapan mereka saling sindir begini?

_Ah, ya... Sejak di hutan kematian..._

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui kau lebih lemah dariku?"Gaara menyeringai. Sepertinya memasukkan jadwal mengganggu Naruto di waktu insomnianya akan sangat membantu. Melihat Naruto kesal, benar-benar pengisi tenaga yang unik. Benar juga apa kata Uchiha Sasuke. "Nah, karena kau lemah, aku memerintahkanmu untuk duduk, minum _ocha_, dan bertindaklah sesuai umurmu!" Gaara memasang senyum tipis.

Naruto berkedip pelan. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan? Seorang Sabaku Gaara, _jinchuuriki _Ichibi yang luar biasa tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya itu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum? SENYUM? Tambah lagi...apa-apaan perintahnya itu? Kenapa Naruto jadi membayangkan di hadapannya itu adalah sosok Kurama mode ibu-ibu yang memakai apron merah muda dan menggunakan bando maid? Naruto mulai tertawa—hal yang sulit sekali dilakukannya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sekali lagi, Gaara memang luar biasa.

"Kau lebih cantik ketika tertawa, Naruto. Uchiha bilang begitu,"sambungan dari Gaara, sukses menghentikan tawa Naruto. Gadis itu terbungkam, buru-buru membelakangi Gaara. Angin yang mengencang membuat atmosfir serasa semakin dingin saja.

"Pulanglah, Gaara! Aku harus bertugas," Naruto membentuk _insou_, men-_summon_ beberapa jenis gulungan. Sepertinya laporan pemantauan dari semua anggotanya.

Gaara lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan senyumnya, melihat bagaimana respon Naruto terhadap kalimat terakhirnya, tadi. Tak perlu banyak berpikir, sudah jelas semua ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha. Sedari pertama ia mengganggu waktu Naruto bertugas dan menanyakan kepastian pada gadis itu, selalu saja disanggah. Naruto bilang dia baik-baik saja lah, tidak keberatan lah, apa lah, tapi Gaara tidak percaya. Naruto mungkin bisa membohongi semua orang dengan topeng cerianya sejak kembali ke desa dan mendapat klarifikasi tentang pelarian Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi, Gaara tidak percaya. _Ikatan jinchuuriki _tidak bisa dibohongi.

Keadaan Naruto jauh dari baik.

Oh, ayolah! Kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja, huh? Selalu menjadi bahan cemoohan warga, diintimidasi dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dari segala arah. Tiba-tiba kau tersanding bersama sesosok bocah pantat ayam dan menjadi teman berlatihnya, benar-benar dekat. Lalu bocah itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah selamat tinggal?

Tidak sama sekali!

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, bodoh!" Gaara mulai gemas. Dia menarik Naruto duduk, tapi yang bersangkutan malah menepis dan kembali melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan, Gaara. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Sekarang permisi, aku harus mengirimkan ini pada Hokage dan menuju pos selanjutnya,"ucap Naruto, membereskan berkas-berkas _scroll_, dan menghilangkannya dalam kepulan asap.

"Dan sekali lagi kutanya, apa kau yakin? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara menyipit.

"Sejak kapan kau sebawel ini? Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu begini? Kalau begitu, tidak, terimakasih. Kalau dia bukan pengecut, dia akan datang menghadapku dan bukannya membuatmu aneh begini,"Naruto tertawa kering. "Sungguh, Gaara. Lebih baik kau nikmati keadaan ayahmu yang sedang taubat, daripada menghabiskan waktumu dengan tidak berguna,"

"Oke, aku menyerah," Naruto nyaris saja terlonjak kegirangan dan segera melanjutkan tugasnya lagi, jika saja Gaara tidak melanjutkan,"Jadi, kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tega meninggalkan Uzumaki Naruto di tanah Konoha tercinta ini?"dengan nada main-main.

Apanya yang menyerah, coba?!

"..._SHUT UP_, **PANDA**_-CHAN_!" Naruto meledak. Telinganya benar-benar panas, terus dihujam pertanyaan satu tema dari Gaara. Kali ini, tangannya mencengkram atasan yang Gaara pakai, benar-benar menusuk mata hijau aqua itu dengan safir birunya. "Bisakah kau diam?! Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja saat kau berpapasan dengannya?! Kenapa kau tidak bertindak pura-pura tidak peduli saja? Atau diam dengan senyum menyedihkan seperti teman-temanku yang lain?!"

_Uchiha benar. Naruto terlihat menggemaskan ketika meledak seperti ini!_—Gaara bersiul dalam hati.

_Shit... _Sepertinya dia mulai tertular _error_.

"Jika memang dia ingin pergi, biarkan dia pergi! Jangan membuatku merasa seolah—!—seolah..." cengkraman Naruto melemas. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"...Seolah?"Gaara membeo, menyeringai.

"...Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentangku. Aku benci itu!"Naruto menggumam, menghempaskan Gaara ke tanah. "Cepatlah kembali ke istana pasirmu. Kau membuatku jengah," ucap gadis itu setengah menggerutu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak mau cerita karena takut menangisi pangeran ayammu. Kau takut menodai status labil dari _gender_-mu itu, bukan? Oke, aku tidak akan memaksamu mena—"

"—SIAPA YANG NANGIS?!—"

"—Bagaimana kalau sambil _sparring_? Kurama-_san_ bilang, kau paling mudah melampiaskan amarahmu lewat bertarung, bukan? Anggap saja aku Uchiha Sasuke, lalu lampiaskan semuanya,"

Naruto berkedip pelan. Pancaran penuh kesungguhan dari mata Gaara membuat kuncian yang ia buat membentuk retakkan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Hambar tapi. Seolah ia lupa caranya tersenyum.

Gaara sempat bersorak dalam hati, merasa berhasil membuat Naruto menyerah. Tapi...Pemuda itu mulai khawatir, saat senyum hambar Naruto berubah menjadi seringai lebar.

"Ne, Sabaku?"

"..."

"Berapa banyak nyawa yang kau punya?"

"...Huh?"

Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Gaara memang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sometimes, when you say "I'm okay,"..._

_You want someone look into your eyes, hug you tight..._

_Understood what you're hiding for, and got your smile back..._

_Whatever they're doing..._

_#Galau—anonim—Galau#_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Chapter 24 : Bonds**

Isobu berkedip pelan, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup secara bergantian. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Gadis bermata khas di hadapannya menunduk malu, memainkan dua jarinya—yang selalu ia lakukan ketika gugup. Di depan siapapun itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata-_san_, benar?" ucap Isobu, memastikan. Hinata mengangguk kecil, kini mengangkat kepalanya dan mengukirkan senyum lucu.

_**Blush!**_

_Apa aku baru saja tersipu? Shh... Tubuh ini benar-benar merepotkan! Sadar, Isobu! Kau sudah sangat tua!_—batin Isobu, mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Agak kikuk, Isobu membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberikan ruang agar Hyuuga Hinata bisa masuk. Matanya menyipit geli, ketika melihat keranjang yang Hinata bawa. Penuh dengan buah apel. Sebenarnya Hinata ke sini untuk bertemu Naruto, atau Kurama-si-pecinta-apel?

Ah, sudahlah!

"I-ini untuk Isobu-_san _dan Kurama-_san_. Naru-_chan _pernah bilang kalian menyukainya..."jelas Hinata, ketika sadar Isobu terus memandang keranjang yang di bawanya.

Isobu melukiskan cengiran di wajahnya. "Lain kali bawalah Dorayaki, aku lebih menyukainya. Karena kalau kau bawa apel, pasti langsung tandas dimakan 'ibu' Naruto, kau tahu?"

Hinata mengernyit. Apa Isobu bilang...ibu Naruto? Bukankah...?

"I-ibu...?"

"Hm! Yang berambut merah itu, yang selalu bersama Naruto sejak bayi. Yang kemarin-kemarin mengumpulkan semua teman Naruto, sehabis anak ayam satu lagi hilang itulho!" Isobu tertawa lebar.

"Sialan kau, kura-kura!"

Kurama yang datang dari dapur—masih pakai apron—langsung menggampar Isobu kesal, pakai spatula. Hinata meringis kecil melihat adegan KDRT di hadapannya. Tidak kuat.

"A-ah! I-ini...Kubawakan apel, Kurama-_san_..." Ingat dengan bawaannya, Hinata menyerahkan keranjang itu pada Kurama. Pemuda jelmaan _bijuu _itu langsung berbinar. "Bolehkah aku mengajak Naruto-_chan _menonton Semi-Final Ujian Chuunin? Aku ingin menghibur Naru-_chan_..." Hinata lagi-lagi memainkan jarinya.

Kurama menyeringai kecil dan mengangguk mantap. Tentu saja boleh! Mau bawa Naruto ke ujung dunia pun Kurama akan mengizinkan, selama pasokan apel masuk ke mulutnya, khu~ Otak Kurama memang langsung konslet, jika apel sudah ikut campur.

"Kau ke kamarnya saja. Nanti kubuatkan onigiri untuk kalian berdua, Naruto belum sarapan sama sekali. Dan Isobu, antar gadis ini ke kamar Naruto. Urusan ibu-anak ayam kita lanjutkan nanti, saat tak ada saksi mata, huahaha!" Kurama berbalik, kembali ke dapur dengan sekeranjang apel.

Hinata menatap Isobu iba, ketika sadar wajah pemuda itu dihantui terror. "Apa yang akan Kurama-_san _lakukan padamu, Isobu-_san_?"tanya Hinata simpatik.

Isobu tertawa garing, menyeret gadis itu agar mengikutinya. "Sesuatu yang tak akan terbayangkan olehmu, gadis cilik... Do'akan saja aku punya nyawa cadangan," ucapnya, setengah bercanda.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, Hinata diam di daun pintu, membiarkan Isobu masuk dan mengguncangkan badan Naruto. Masih molor rupanya.

"Oi, Naruto! Ada temanmu di sini!" Isobu mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Gadis itu hanya menggerutu dan berbalik memunggungi Isobu. "Hei! Bangun, pema—"

"—BERISIK!"

Satu bantal menghantam wajah Isobu. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Kakinya naik ke atas kasur, tangannya bergerak mencubit hidung Naruto—agar gadis itu tak dapat bernafas. Benar-benar terganggu, Naruto bangkit dan langsung menendang Isobu dengan keras, hingga terpelanting menghantam tembok.

"Lima menit lagi..."

Hinata melotot horror, saat Naruto lanjut tidur menungging, tak memperdulikan Isobu. Apa pagi hari di mansion Uchiha selalu seperti ini? Hinata mencatat dalam hati, lebih baik membuat janji dulu bertemu di luar dengan Naruto, daripada harus melihat adegan penuh kekerasan seperti ini. Kehidupan ninja memang penuh kekerasan bertumpah darah. Tapi Hinata bersumpah, jika kejadiannya seperti ini, bahkan pada seseorang yang dianggap keluarga, ini sudah di luar batas.

...Luar biasa.

"Ish..." Isobu meringis kecil, mengutuk pinggangnya yang encok seketika. Kurama benar, galaunya Naruto benar-benar merepotkan. Semakin hari gadis itu semakin menyeramkan saja. "Uh... Hyuuga-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?"Isobu beralih pada Hinata yang memucat.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, ketika Naruto terlonjak bangun dan langsung menatap ke arahnya. "Hinata-_chan_?! Kenapa kau tak bilang yang datang Hinata-_chan_?! _Baka_-Isobu!" pekik Naruto, langsung lompat dan menerjang Hinata dengan pelukan.

Isobu _speechless_. Tahu begitu ia suruh Hinata saja yang membangunkan Uzumaki-edan itu. Mengangkat bahu—pura-pura tak peduli, Isobu melengos keluar.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini, Hinata?"tanya Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya. Hinata mengangkat tiket menonton Chuunin-Exam di depan wajah Naruto.

"Berangkat bersama?"tawar heiress Hyuuga itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. Dengan menyelusup ke jajaran bangku penonton, dia bisa lebih mudah mengawasi. "Yosh!"

.

.

.

"Taruhan, Nar. Siapa yang menang?"Kiba menyikut Naruto iseng. Pemuda itu menjadikan pagar pembatas sebagai tumpuan sikutnya yang lain—menopang dagu. Ia tersenyum, sembari menatap geli pada Naruto yang mengerut—berpikir.

"Aku...tidak yakin. Menurutmu bagaimana, Lee?"Naruto beralih pada Rock Lee, yang menjadikan tongkatnya sebagai tumpuan berdiri.

"Shikamaru...mungkin?"gumam Lee, tumben tidak menggebu-gebu.

"Aku juga yakin Shikamaru yang menang,"timpal Sakura setuju. Matanya meminta persetujuan pada Ino.

"Hm! Shikamaru 'kan jagonya strategi. Dia pasti menang! Menurutmu bagaimana, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kurasa Shikamaru-_kun_ yang menang..."Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "Kiba-_kun_ sendiri?" gadis itu beralih pada pencetus topik.

Kiba memasang sengiran, kepalanya manggut-manggut. "Aku juga percaya pada Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru? Kalian pasti bercanda!" Naruto mendengus menahan tawa. Yang lain reflek menatap Chouji, takut-takut pemuda Akimichi itu akan berakhir bergulat dengan Naruto seperti di Academy dulu. Selain dengan badannya, Chouji juga sensitif jika ada yang menjelekkan sahabat karibnya—Shikamaru. Tapi, melihat Chouji asyik dengan keripik kentangnya—dengan mata terus tertuju pada arena, Ino berdecak. Mulai meragukan kesetiaan Chouji pada si Nara pemalas.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Chouji protes. Memberikan tatapan malas secara bergantian ke teman-temannya, lalu kembali pada keripik kesayangannya. "Untuk kali ini aku setuju pada Naruto. Shikamaru sudah melawan wanita di babak penyisihan. Melawan wanita di babak ini hanya akan membuat kalian kecewa padanya—krauk!" jelas Chouji diakhri gigitan keripik kentang.

Naruto terkekeh. "Oke, kita sepakat. Kalau Shikamaru kalah, kau harus memberikan Akamaru untukku!" Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Kiba dengan seringai di wajahnya. Pemuda itu menggerutu kesal.

"Taruhan macam apa itu?! Memang kau bisa berhenti memakan ramen, huh?!"

"Bisa, tentu! Tapi...kau yakin kau sanggup menyerahkan Akamaru padaku?"

"..."Kiba kehabisan kata-kata. Yang lain tertawa lepas.

Ahh... Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bersama seperti ini?

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga mulutmu, Kiba. Mulutmu harimaumu," Shino—satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa—bersuara. Atmosfir berubah sekering padang Sahara. Entah kenapa setiap pemuda Aburame ini mengeluarkan isi kepalanya, mereka bergidik sendiri.

Bawaan lahir, mungkin?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kib... Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan? Akamaru juga di sana kan?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Untuk apa? Toh, aku sudah disembuhkan oleh _inryou-nin_ hebat di depanku, kan?" Kiba nyengir.

"Hush, tadi itu kau nyaris sekarat, tahu! Aku hanya tak bisa diam saja melihat temanku begitu~!" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, menyangkal perkataan Kiba. Entah sejak kapan watak narsisnya menghilang...

"Tapi tetap saja, kau malaikatku!" Kiba menambahkan.

"Ah kau ini..." Naruto tersipu.

Sakura bersiul, ditanggapi tawa dari yang lain. Sebutlah mereka senang akhirnya Naruto bersikap seperti biasanya. Dihadapkan dengan Naruto yang nyengir lebar tapi mata berkilat-kilat bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. "Kau mulai pendekatan, Kib?"goda Sakura sembari mengedipkan matanya. Gadis itu tertawa saat Kiba merangkul Naruto dan mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu gemas.

_Deja vu_, seperti di Academy dahulu.

"Selagi Uchiha brengsek itu tidak ada, kenapa aku harus peduli? Siapa yang suruh dia membuang Naruto yang menggemaskan ini dan pergi begitu saja?" Kiba mengekeh kelewat percaya diri. Naruto merengut, langsung menginjak kaki sohibnya itu sampai rangkulan terlepas. "Hey! Untuk apa itu?!"

"Kau membuatku geli, Kiba! Kau tahu aku masih punya bagian dari _gender awal_ku!"Naruto meringis, wajahnya tampak memucat. Mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang tak sewajarnya ia bayangkan. "Sebelum otakku memastikan pilihannya, jangan bertindak di luar batas!" gadis itu mundur, menjauhi Kiba yang masih sibuk mengelus kakinya yang nyeri diinjak Naruto.

"Kau kejam, aku kan Cuma bercanda, Nar!"Ratapan Kiba kembali menyambut tawa dari yang lain.

"Nah... Kau jadi semakin sadis, Uzumaki. Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan mereka," sebuah suara baritone membuat anggota rookie 12 itu menolehkan kepala mereka. Di sana, berdiri sosok Shimura Danzou, tanpa Anbu Root yang mengawalnya. Detik selanjutnya, pandangan tertuju pada Naruto yang mengusap wajahnya letih.

"Kalau memang kau mengusulkan itu, kenapa kau ke sini, pak tua?" gerutu Naruto, bersidekap angkuh.

Danzou terkekeh, cukup untuk membuat muda-mudi di hadapannya menganga tak percaya. Tangannya terjulur, mengintruksikan Naruto agar mendekat padanya. Walau enggan, pada akhirnya Naruto menurut juga."Kupinjam dulu teman kalian!"ucap pria itu, sebelum berbalik dan membawa Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau tahu ada apa, Sakura?" Ino menyikut gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Biasanya sih, kalau bertemu dengan pria itu Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama memasang pose siaga. Kalau dia memanyunkan bibir kekanakkan seperti itu, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sudahlah! Nanti juga dia kembali, kok!" Sakura tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

"Ini penetral racun dari Tsunade-_hime_,"ucap Danzou ketika mereka tersembunyi di balik rimbunan pohon. Naruto menyipit tidak percaya, enggan menerima tabung lonjong kecil yang ada di telapak tangan Danzou. "Aku tidak mungkin meracuni senjata yang kubutuhkan, jika itu yang kau takutkan,"pria itu mendengus.

"...Kau yakin tidak mengisinya dengan racun korosif?" Naruto menatap mata Danzou, mencari titik kebohongan di mata pria itu. Meskipun tidak ada, gadis itu masih merengut tidak yakin.

Danzou mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, tetap menunggu agar Naruto mau mengambil tabung itu dari tangannya. "Apa aku harus membuangnya? Bagaimana jika ini memang penetral racun yang kau butuhkan?"

Naruto bungkam.

"Nah, kan? Ayo, cepat! Waktuku tidak banyak, bocah!"

Naruto menghela nafas, merebut tabung kecil itu dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam. Memastikan jika tak ada bau racun yang tercium dari tabung itu. Naruto menyesal, telah itu bau obat, khas rumah sakit.

Dan Naruto benci rumah sakit.

"Cepat telan itu, Uzumaki!" Danzou mulai tak sabar.

Naruto berdecak kesal, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Danzou dengan tidak sopan. "Jangan salahkan aku, pak tua! Salahkan dirimu yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru! Aku jadi curiga kalau kau komplotannya!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

"Kalau kau dalam medan perang saat ini, ribuan kawanmu sudah mati bersimbah darah. Lain kali jangan buang waktumu untuk mencurigai hal yang tak perlu dicurigai. Dan jangan lengah hanya karena kau sudah mempercayai seseorang. Jika yang ada di depanmu adalah musuhmu, kau bisa saja mati saat ini juga. Tunjukkan wibawa-mu sebagai Ketua Anbu, jika kau ingin diakui. Terkadang Ketua Anbu perlu pengakuan dunia luar, bukan hanya anggotanya saja," Danzou menggerakkan otot lehernya, agak pegal. Sengaja ia abaikan pandangan aneh yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Naruto menggaruk lehernya tidak nyaman. Apa dia baru saja dinasehati oleh Danzou? Pria yang selama ini selalu memburunya?

Oh...Bagus sekali!

"Kau—"

"—Iya, iya! Aku telan sekarang!" Naruto menggerutu. Dengan Danzou terasa semakin _awkward _saja!

Danzou menyeringai kecil, ketika Naruto telah menelan cairan dari tabung itu. Gadis itu terbatuk hingga terjatuh, langsung mencengkram kepalanya erat. Dunia terasa benar-benar berputar, membuat perutnya terasa mual. Setelah bisa mengontrol dirinya, Naruto langsung meraih kunai peledak dari segel penyimpanannya, ia lemparkan pada Danzou yang menghindar.

'**Fuuin : Kai**!'

"H-hei—"

—_**DUARR!**_

Danzou mendengus kecil. Untung ia cepat mengantisipasi. Ia tidak membayangkan, bahwa kunai yang Naruto lempar adalah sebuah kunai peledak. Tak ada satu kertas peledak pun yang menempel di kunai itu. Tak salah lagi, pasti _fuuinjutsu_.

"..._LIAR! _Kau memasukkan racun apa di dalamnya?!" Naruto mulai berapi. Mencengkram sejumput rumput yang kebetulan tumbuh di dekat tangannya. Kepalanya benar-benar pening!

Danzou masih menyeringai, mulai tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja! Tsunade-_hime_ bilang, itu efek samping sementara dari penetral racun. Selama racun dibasmi, kau akan mengalami pening yang luar biasa, mungkin saja muntah-muntah, khu..." pria itu berkata dengan intonasi mengejek.

Naruto lagi-lagi merengut, merasa dibohongi. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!"pekik gadis itu tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"Danzou membalikkan pertanyaan. "Tambahan, mungkin badanmu akan terasa benar-benar lemas. Ingat dengan rencana kita, Uzumaki. Jangan terlambat!" setelah itu, Danzou melompat ke atas pohon, berniat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei! Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?!"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri,"

Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya, saat pria itu menghilang dalam satu lompatan. Sialan... Apa dia baru saja dikerjai oleh Danzou? Dari sejuta insan?!

_Just great!_

"_K-kaichou_! Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menghela nafas ketika seorang berpakaian Anbu berlari panik ke arahnya. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum, meyakinkan pria itu bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sedang memastikan kinerja senjataku. Yang tadi ledakkan kunai spesial. Tak perlu khawatir!"melihat keraguan dari gerak-gerik sosok di hadapannya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Kau bisa kembali ke posmu!"

"_Ha'i_!"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto ditinggal sendiri.

Gadis itu mengurut pelipisnya, berharap itu dapat meringankan rasa pening yang menghantam otaknya. Mundur sedikit, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon terdekat. Melihat ke puncak pohon, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat bayangan bocah 8 tahun berambut raven. Bocah yang jadi partner berlatihnya, juga menganggap Naruto sebagai guru. Bocah, yang entah kemana helai rambutnya, tanpa sedikitpun kata perpisahan yang terdengar.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengingat kembali ketika ia membaca laporan dari Iori, Naruto tertawa sarkastik. Sebegitu mudahkah ia ditinggalkan? Sebegitu tidak berhargakah ia? Naruto mendengus kecil. Mungkin selama ini dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin selama ini hanya dirinya yang menganggap bocah itu begitu spesial. Mungkin selama ini hanya dirinya, yang menganggap bocah itu begitu penting.

Ya. Mungkin hanya Naruto, yang menyayangi Uchiha Sasuke.

Garis bawahi kata menyayangi. Naruto tidak menyebutkan ia menyayangi Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang pria. _Heck..._ Naruto baru 13 tahun, _for goddamn's sake_! Jangan samakan rasa sayangnya dengan _rasa _penuh tanda tanya yang mencurigakan itu. Perasaan Naruto lebih berharga. Bukan hanya sekedar sayang yang terucap dalam lisan dan bisa terlupakan ketika sayang yang lain datang. Naruto sayang Sasuke, sebagai seorang rival, partner, teman, sahabat, keluarga, bahkan sayang sebagai seorang Kakak.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku memikirkan semua ini?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar, bersamaan dengan siluet hawa keberadaan yang dapat dirasakannya secara tidak sengaja.

_Arah jam tiga, 150 meter dari tempatku duduk!_—batin Naruto, setelah mempertajam sensornya. Chakra dan hawa keberadaan benar-benar tipis, seorang shinobi terlatih. Kalau bukan high-jounin, Anbu, sekaliber kage, atau...penjahat kelas S. Pilihan terakhir paling tepat, mengingat Naruto kenal sekali dengan chakra yang satu ini.

Mencoba berdiri, Naruto harus memendam kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Bisa berdiri, tapi ia tak yakin bisa melangkah dengan benar. _Damn penetral racun dari baa-chan!_ Akhirnya Naruto putuskan, untuk menggigit jempolnya dan langsung melakukan _insou_, lalu menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada batang pohon. Segel terbentuk, seekor rubah berekor sembilan _mini version_ melompat keluar.

"Ini kesempatan anda, tunggu apa lagi?" bibir rubah itu bergerak, mengeluarkan suara bergema khas Kyuubi, saat Naruto hanya diam dan menatapnya—kelamaan berpikir. Tapi rubah itu bukan Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Seperti yang Kurama jelaskan pada Naruto, penetrasi chakra itu membagi Kyuubi jadi tiga bagian. Satu, chakra Kyuubi yang masuk dan terkunci menjadi bagian dari tubuh Naruto. Dua, jiwa Kyuubi, yang keluar menjelma menjadi sesosok manusia—Kurama yang kita kenal saat ini. Tiga, tubuh Kyuubi, yang menjelma menjadi binatang Kuchiyose.

"...Kau benar,"

Naruto mengangguk pada rubah itu. Rubah itu menyeringai, badannya membesar dengan perlahan. Setelah cukup kuat untuk Naruto tunggangi, perbesaran itu terhenti. Naruto naik, meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia memang harus melakukan ini.

Lupakan soal nasehat dari Sarutobi Hiruzen, tentang apa yang harus Naruto lakukan pada orang yang akan dikejarnya saat ini.

"Lebih cepat!"

"Grrrh!"

Rubah Kyuubi semakin mempercepat laju keempat kakinya. Naruto mencengkram kuat bulu makhluk itu, agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terlepas dan ditarik gravitasi bumi. Gertakkan giginya semakin mengerat, ketika target mereka semakin mendekat.

Tak perlu khawatir diketahui, Naruto sudah menyelubungi dirinya dan rubah itu dengan chakra alam.

"Semoga beruntung, Naruto-_sama_,"bisik rubah itu, sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Bersamaan dengan melesatnya kunai mata tiga Naruto, pada dua sosok berambut kelam itu.

Yang satu bereaksi, langsung melompat dan entah kemana—Naruto tidak bisa merasakannya. Satu yang tersisa memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan kunai itu lewat di pinggir telinganya. Kurang dari sedetik, Naruto melakukan Hiraishin, muncul di depan sosok itu, lalu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tak sampai satu kedipan mata.

_**Buagh!**_

Sosok itu terpelanting, namun langsung melakukan salto dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Matanya agak membulat, saat sadar yang menyerangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"...Naruto?"

"Baguslah kalau kau masih mengenalku," Naruto mendengus. Gadis itu memasukkan kembali kunainya ke dalam segel penyimpanan. Dia berdiri, menatap penuh tuntutan pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

Sesosok pemuda tanggung berjubah hitam dengan pola awan merah di atasnya. Pemuda dengan garis wajah yang khas. Pemuda yang lima tahunan sudah meninggalkan tanah Konoha. Pemuda, bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Ya, Itachi-_nii_ yang sering mengajaknya berdiskusi banyak hal, dan mengenalkan tetek-bengek Uchiha bersama Shishui.

"Ada banyak yang harus kau jelaskan, Itachi-_nii_..." Naruto menggeram rendah. Sungguh! Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Itachi tinggalkan! Bagaimana bisa, pemuda itu menjatuhkan Naruto pada jurang ketidak sadaran setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat? Meninggalkan sesosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri di tengah ratusan mayat?

"Kau sudah tahu. Sasuke yang bilang begitu, bukan?" Itachi berucap dengan intonasi datar.

Mendengarnya, Naruto terpaku di tempat. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat, saat satu hawa keberadaan yang lain berhasil ia temukan. Hanya 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, bersembunyi di balik batang pohon."..._Oh_," Satu kata dua huruf keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Senyum sendu sempat terukir, sebelum kembali menjadi satu garis horizontal tipis. "Anak ayam sudah kembali pada induknya,"tawa hambar terdengar, membuat Itachi meringis kecil.

Ini kali pertamanya, Naruto terlihat se-pasif ini di mata Itachi.

"...Naruto?"

"...Itachi-_nii_. Maukah kau ucapkan keinginanku pada Sasuke, jika kau bertemu dengannya?"

"..."

"Kau tahu dia jadi_ missing-nin_, bukan?"

Itachi sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara,"Sasuke pasti akan bertanya : Apa yang kau mau?"

Satu detik, wajah Naruto berubah cerah. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya, namun bukan cengiran polos yang biasa Itachi lihat. Cengiran ini...menyelimuti sebuah ancaman yang nyata.

"Beritahu dia, aku mengirimkan keinginanku lewatmu. Jika dia bertanya apa mauku, bilang padanya..."

"..."

"Yang kumau? Membunuhmu..."

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari jarak pandang Itachi, meninggalkan sebuah ikat kepala berlambangkan desa Konoha. Itachi meraih benda itu, menghela nafas kecil. Matanya menatap malas pada salah satu batang pohon. "_Nii-san_ sudah berulangkali mengatakannya padamu, Sasuke..."ucap pemuda itu, terdengar letih.

Dari balik pohon, keluarlah sosok lain yang datang bersama Itachi. Rambutnya merancung tak karuan, membentuk pantat unggas—jika diselidik lebih teliti. Matanya hitam kelam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Jubahnya satu model dengan yang Itachi pakai, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.

Ya, itu Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat Uzumaki Naruto membencimu?"Itachi mendengus.

"Hatiku mungkin sakit. Tapi aku akan segera menemukan gadis lain yang lebih nyata, lebih seksi. Tidak seperti Naruto yang meragukan, _setengah mateng_, bahka—"perkataan Sasuke terputus oleh jitakkan dari sang kakak. "—Itachi!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda di saat seperti ini, Sasuke!"Itachi mengerut pelipisnya—pening. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum juga. Dia harus maklum. Mungkin dengan begitu, Sasuke bisa lebih merasa tenang.

"...Maaf, aku hanya..." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Membuatnya membenciku akan lebih mudah. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan di depan Ketua jika Naruto tidak membenciku. Apalagi kalau sampai...menangis,"

"_Yeah!_ Dia memang terlalu menggemaskan..."Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya, memberikan semangat. "Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Dia gadis kuat, kan? Seperti yang kau bilang pada Sabaku itu?"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita percepat mencari tumbuhan itu. Aku merasa tak nyaman bergerak di sekitar Konoha!" Sasuke menarik jubah Itachi, keduanya melanjutkan misi mereka.

Selagi keduanya semakin jauh, Naruto yang ternyata belum benar-benar pergi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Gadis itu mencengkram tepian rompinya, mencoba menahan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tersendat.

_Tes..._

Naruto tenang...

_Tes..._

Walaupun ia belum tahu apa alasan Sasuke memilih meninggalkan Konoha...

_Tes..._

Setidaknya ia tahu, pemuda itu menghancurkan satu ikatan, untuk mempererat ikatan lainnya...

_Tes..._

Sasuke akan aman, bersama Uchiha Itachi. Naruto yakin, sangat yakin.

"...Apa Itachi-_nii_ menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Sabaku?" Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Naruto tidak menyangka ternyata diam-diam Gaara dan Sasuke..._Ah Sudahlah!_

Naruto masih punya misi yang lebih penting saat ini.

Prioritas utamanya adalah keamanan Konoha. Dia tidak berhak memikirkan hal lain saat Konoha terancam bahaya.

Ya, Naruto tidak boleh lengah kali ini.

.

.

.

"...Benar-benar aman?"Naruto mengulang perkataan Hiruzen, tidak yakin. Jiraiya mendengus geli, langsung memukul gemas punggung Naruto sampai gadis itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Ya. Kita semua berhasil. Walau Orochimaru dan Kabuto tak tampak di mana pun, setidaknya ada beberapa anak buahnya yang berhasil kita tahan sebelum benar-benar kabur. Semua berkat kerja sama dengan Suna. Berkatmu, Naruto!" mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen, Naruto jatuh terduduk di tanah, matanya mulai basah.

"_Yokatta_..."syukurnya pelan. Dia benar-benar senang! Konoha lepas dari ancaman! Ujian Chuunin juga berjalan lancar, tanpa ada satu pun gangguan yang berarti. Para shinobi yang siap jadi Chuunin sudah terdaftar dalam list, bukan hanya pemenang Final. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, mereka bisa menghela nafas lega!

"Ayahmu pasti bangga, Naruto!" Jiraiya kembali menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, memeluk topeng Anbu-nya dengan tenang. Ah... Ngomong-ngomong soal Ayah, ada yang harus Naruto bicarakan pada dua pria di hadapannya ini. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengintruksikan agar semua anggota Anbu menepi, tidak dalam jangkauan percakapan ruangan ini. Bukannya sok rahasia, tapi ini memang tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan mereka.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Hiruzen meletakkan cerutu-nya, melihat wajah Naruto tidak menunjukkan adanya lelucon yang akan diucapkan. Gadis itu sedang dalam mode seriusnya.

"Begini..."Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan."...Kau ingat ucapan Kurama ketika aku menjelaskan mengapa Kyuubi bisa seperti itu?"mata gadis itu tertuju langsung pada mata Hiruzen. Tak ada binar polos yang biasa terlihat. Mata biru itu tetap bersinar, namun tampak kaku. Lebih dari sekedar serius. Gadis ini sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

Jiraiya mencelos melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia kembali teringat pada muridnya. Naruto memang benar-benar jelmaan dari kedua orangtuanya!

"Ya, aku ingat. Teori yang mengatakan, bahwa kau adalah keturunan asli dari pertapa enam jalur itu, bukan?"Hiruzen memastikan. Mendapat anggukan Naruto, dia melanjutkan,"...Jadi, apa kau mau menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang hal itu?"dengan nada serius. Jujur saja, Hiruzen belum sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa menjadi keturunan asli pertama enam jalur.

"Lebih dari itu, Hokage-_sama_," Hiruzen meringis. Saat Naruto sopan padanya, selalu saja benaknya dihantui dengan bayangan-bayangan tak lazim. Tempo hari Naruto melaporkan dugaan kerjasama Oto-Suna, bahkan mengungkap tipu muslihat Otogakure di baliknya. Sekarang, apa yang akan Naruto suguhkan pada Hokage ini?

"...Lebih?"Jiraiya memancing. Cukup penasaran, pada apa yang Naruto ingin bicarakan, sampai mengusir bawahannya segala.

"Ya, lebih dari itu. Aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk berangkat keluar desa, mengumpulkan ke-sembilan _bijuu_,"Naruto berucap tegas. Bukan hanya sebuah permintaan, namun lebih menekankan pada pemaksaan pemberian permohonan izin.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto! Kau bisa memancing terangkatnya bendera perang!"

Naruto tetap tegak, saat Hiruzen menggebrak meja-nya emosi.

"Ya, aku mengangkat bendera perang. Tapi bukan pada negara elemental, melainkan pada Akatsuki," Naruto memperjelas maksudnya.

Jiraiya yang mendengar Akatsuki disebutkan, ikutan naik pitam. Bedanya, Jiraiya langsung menggetok puncak kepala gadis itu tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto! INI BUKAN PERMAINAN!"

"Hei! Itu sa—"

"—KATAKAN KAU BERCANDA!"

Naruto mengusap telinganya yang berdenging, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang. "Aku tidak bercanda. Akatsuki bukan organisasi biasa yang bisa diatasi sebuah negara sendirian. Mereka—"

"—Itulah alasannya kenapa kau tidak bisa seenaknya!—"

"—berhasil mendapat sisa _bijuu_ lalu memerangi kita semua, atau kita bersatu mendapat _bijuu_ dan memerangi mereka?"Naruto tidak peduli jika perkataannya akan kembali dipotong. Sebutlah ia nekad, karena seberani ini, padahal umurnya tak lebih dari 14 tahun."Sudah berapa banyak _hunter-nin_ yang mati karena Akatsuki? Sudah berapa banyak ninja hebat yang mati karena Akatsuki? Sudah berapa banyak pasukan khusus yang mati sia-sia karena Akatsuki? Target utama mereka _bijuu_, itulah mengapa aku harus bertindak. Tak ada yang boleh mengotori teritoriku. _Bijuu_ milik dunia ini. Jika mereka ingin merebutnya, rebutlah setelah kugenggam mereka semua!"

Jiraiya menopang dagunya. Ada yang aneh dengan cara berbicara Naruto. Apa yang sekiranya gadis itu sembunyikan? Ia tak dapat memastikannya. Yang jelas, ini benar-benar ganjal.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Akatsuki?"Hiruzen mencoba mengikuti alur pembicaraan Naruto.

"Kau ingat penyelinapanku ke Kirigakure, kan? Sebuah keberuntungan, aku punya Zabuza dan Haku di sana. Aku masih sempat mempertahankan apa yang harus dipertahankan. Tapi untuk yang lainnya?"Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya di balik alasan itu ada alasan lain yang lebih kental kaitannya dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini."Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akatsuki mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan semudah itu,"

Pengaruh belok Kurama berhasil, jangan salahkan siapapun.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Naruto. Aku sudah banyak mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka selama ini,"Jiraiya mengajukan diri. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagus! Karena aku butuh bimbinganmu untuk beberapa hal menyangkut _tou-san_,"

"...Jika aku tidak mengizinkan, kau akan pergi?" Hiruzen bertanya—setengah hati.

"Tentu,"

"Sudah kuduga,"Hiruzen memutar bola matanya. "Oke, nanti kita bicarakan lagi rencanamu ini. Aku harus memastikan kau akan kembali utuh tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Sekarang...kau punya rekomendasi ketua Anbu pengganti?"

"...Kurama,"saat satu nama ini keluar dari bibir Naruto, Jiraiya dan Hiruzen terlonjak dari tempat masing-masing. Oke, satu ide gila berpotensial perang dunia keluar dari bocah itu. Sekarang, dia merekomendasikan seekor _bijuu_ untuk memimpin pasukan khusus pengamanan Konoha?

Jiraiya dan Hiruzen mulai ragu, kalau Naruto benar-benar 13 tahun.

"...Alasanmu?"

"Kuberitahu saat mandat pengunduran diriku, nanti. Di depan semua anggota. Mereka pasti mengerti mengapa aku memilih Kurama,"

Hiruzen mengurut pelipisnya. Dia memang harus cepat mengundurkan diri dari kursi Hokage. Berinteraksi dengan Naruto belakangan ini membuat kepalanya terasa mau meledak.

"Oke, sebaiknya kau jelaskan serinci-rincinya, atau permintaanmu takkan kusetujui sama sekali! Sekarang, aku punya rapat yang harus dihadiri. Pastikan kau cukup kuat untuk sarapan di depan tetua desa besok, Naruto,"Hiruzen menghela nafas berat, bangkit dari kursinya, lalu keluar.

Meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Naruto yang sedang menyeringai kecil.

'_Challenge accepted, Sasuke!_'

.

.

.

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 25~**

.

.

.

_**Omake...**_

"Peningkatan yang bagus, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membiarkan badannya tertarik gravitasi. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya, terlihat benar-benar letih. Itachi melempar handuk kecil, hanya mengangguk kecil ketika adiknya itu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "terimakasih".

"Apa kau sudah tahu alasan Naruto menyerahkan ikat kepalamu?"

Sasuke mendesah lelah, ketika kakaknya kembali mempertanyakan itu. Naruto yang menyerahkan, bukan? Kenapa ia harus ta—_Oh..._

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan mengunjungi kepalanya.

"_...Kau bercanda!"_

"_Tidak, teme! Selama tanda kepunyaan Konoha masih melekat, aku akan mengejarnya hingga ke ujung dunia!"_

"Sasuke?"

"...Hn?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke tersenyum masam. Matanya yang semula semerah darah mulai berputar, kembali pada poros hitam aslinya. "Sudah..." Nyatanya bintang di atas sana tidak dapat sedikit pun mengalihkan bayangan yang menghantui kepala Sasuke.

"...Jadi?"

"...Kita dalam _blacklist _Namikaze Naruto, _nii-san_..."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, saat marga yang Sasuke sebutkan bukanlah Uzumaki.

Kenapa Namikaze?

Ketika sadar, Itachi memasang wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

"Andai Shishui ada di sini..."ringis Itachi, menatap nanar pada adiknya yang mulai tertawa garing.

Yeah... Andai Shishui di sini. Mungkin, pemuda itu akan melonjak kesenangan, mendengar hal ini.

_**End of(short)Omake...**_

.

.

.

**Jangan panggang Chic, Chic mohon demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini!**

**Hehe... Maaf jika Chic belum sempat meng-update sekilat yang kalian inginkan. Karena dalam jatah waktu keseharian Chic saat ini, ini sudah termasuk kilat. Bukan Chic gak profesional dan menyalahkan takdir dunia nyata, hanya saja Chic belakangan memang terlalu sibuk.**

**Resiko masuk sekolah dengan jadwal padat, bel masuk 6.30 bahkan bisa lebih pagi jika jum'at tiba. Bel pulang sekitar jam 3-3.30 sore. Tambahan masuk organisasi, belum ekskul, bonus jadwal latihan soal Matematika tiap hari di ruang guru karena Chic terpilih jadi kandidat olimpiade. Jarak rumah yang lebih dari 10 km bikin Chic berangkat paling telat 45 menit sebelum bel masuk, pulang selalu terjebak macetnya ibukota Jabar dan sampai di rumah paling cepat jam 7 malam. Bloody hell... Chic masih hidup juga udah patut disyukuri XD**

**Sebenarnya Chic gak mau curhat begini. Tapi Chic harap, curhatan ini bisa membuat kalian yang begitu perhatian dan rajin memberi terror lewat pm bisa mengerti, walau sedikit, mengapa Chic tetap terlambat, walau sudah punya fasilitas pribadi sekalipun.**

**Ini serius. Siswa lain banyak yang ngeluh dengan kepadatan jam sekolah, karena tiap minggu libur kami pasti terjebak dengan tugas. Walaupun hanya satu, tugas tetaplah tugas. Itu yang membuat desas-desus "Libur itu Mitos" di sekolah Chic terbukti nyata. XD**

**Well... Mungkin kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri, bagaimana kalian jika di posisi Chic?**

**Sekali lagi, Chic curhatin ini bukan minta perhatian, bukan minta rasa kasihan, ataupun menakut-nakuti kalian. Chic hanya ingin menjelaskan agar mereka yang amat perhatian bisa mengerti posisi Chic saat ini. Chic takut kalian curiga, jika Chic kembali membalas"Maaf, Chic sibuk di dunia nyata/sekolah," di kolom buah perhatian kalian itu. Makanya Chic lebih memilih menjelaskan saja, agar kalian mengerti. Se-paragraf per malem sebelum tidur juga sudah lumayan, Chic masih sempat melanjutkan :v**

**Jadi beribu-ribu maaf Chic sampaikan, kalau waktu 'kilat' porsi Chic, gak masuk 'kilat' porsi kalian. Mengetik secuil chapter dengan jadwal seruwet ini cukup ribet juga, man... Kalau Chic gak inget dengan support kalian, mungkin Chic sudah tepar dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera :v**

**Maaf untuk yang tidak bermasalah, kalian harus ikut-ikutan baca ini. Chic Cuma gak mau pilih kasih sama semua reader **

**Soalnya Chic berterimakasih banget, dengan tiga-empat terror(penuh perhatian) itu, Chic termotivasi untuk menghabisi PR biadab dari para guru dan segera berhadapan dengan Lappie-chan :v**

**Walau beberapa kali tangan sempet macet bingung mau tekan apa, padahal biasanya lancar-lancar saja, waks...**

**Sekali lagi, author hanyalah seorang manusia yang banyak kesalahan. Tidak bisa sesempurna yang disanjung seseorang. Ada kalanya Chic rindu melamun di atas genteng, melihat awan yang lewat ditiup angin, serius. Ada kalanya Chic menyampingkan tugas sebagai author, dan memilih melakukan tugas sebagai seorang manusia. Walau Chic di sini ngaku-ngaku ayam, lebih senang menghabiskan waktu luang di depan lappie daripada belajar, Chic tetap makhluk hidup yang ingin menikmati dunia luar, khekhe~**

**Oke, apa setelah ini kalian tidak mau dengar cuap-cuap Chic?**

**Kalau tulisan kaki ini menjijikan, kalian bisa bilang. Chic bisa potong dan merubahnya jadi format cerita secara keseluruhan.**

**Tapi, jujur saja, Chic lebih nyaman begini. Walau Chic tahu tulisan ini tak berarti apapun, Chic merasa bisa langsung bercengkrama dengan kalian, yang selalu menyemangati hingga ff ini bisa sejauh ini.**

**Terimakasih, all viewers, readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, bahkan para peneror yang amat Chic cintai. Big hug to all of you, guys!**

**Maaf untuk semua kekurangan Chic selama ini.**

**Cuplikan Chapter depan:**

...Isobu semakin mengerti, mengapa mereka tersandung dengan bocah nyaris empat belas tahun yang tak tahu malu itu.

"Segel ini menarik cukup banyak chakra. Baik pemilik maupun dari alam. Makanya ia muncul di masa lalu dengan badan seorang bocah. Shishui dan Itachi bisa ingat, karena chakra mereka termasuk ke dalamnya,"

Kuncinya, lagi-lagi segel primer sebelum Hiraishin diciptakan.

"...Aku tidak bercanda. Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai cover-up setelah perang. Chakra ini milik dunia. Aku tak keberatan membagikannya pada mereka,"

Jiraiya benar-benar tidak mengerti fungsi otak kepala pirang itu. Semudah itukah berbicara soal perang dan kematian?

"Ini dia bayi kecil yang kurebut dari Ayahnya~!"

...Naruto bersumpah demi nama Ayahnya, dia tak akan duduk bersantai, hingga pria bertopeng itu mati di hadapannya.

**May I get your review again?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	25. Moving On

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. But this ff are mine :v**

**Warn : OOC, AU-semi Canon atau sebaliknya, gaje, hayalan tingkat dewa, **

**Enjoy first!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dimulai dari cuplikan kecil tak tertulis di Chapter 14.**_

_**Sebuah ingatan, awal mula peluang munculnya jurang pemisah di antara mereka...**_

Sasuke menatap datar pada Naruto yang berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. Rambut gadis itu lepek, pastinya baru selesai keramas. Badannya juga sudah dibalut piyama warna hijau tosca, bukan armor Anbu lagi. Satu yang membuat Sasuke dongkol, dua mata bulat menyebalkan itu terlihat amat menggemaskan—memohon.

"Setelah tadi kau mengacaukan rambut kerenku, kau memintaku menemanimu begadang?"Sasuke bersidekap.

Naruto memasang cengiran lebar dan mengangguk mantap. "Kita bisa latihan bersama, _teme_! Kau sendiri tahu sebentar lagi aku tidak akan mudah pulang ke rumah, _ttebayo_!"ujar gadis itu, menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, mulai memasang jurus andalan yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke kalah telak : _Puppy Eyes no jutsu_.

"Tidak mau. Lebih baik aku tidur,"Sasuke tertawa sarkastik, lalu kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur tercinta. Tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pemandangan menggemaskan itu, tak mau membuat dirinya jatuh dalam keluguan yang dibuat-buat oleh gadis jadi-jadian itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal, melangkahkan kakinya tidak sabar tepat di sebelah kasur yang Sasuke tiduri. Tangan gadis itu terulur cepat, meraih sebuah boneka tomat lucu dari atas meja sebelah kasur, yang tetap bersih meskipun 5 tahun sudah berlalu. Sebelah yang lainnya Naruto pakai untuk menggenggam kunai khusus miliknya, lalu ia arahkan pada leher boneka tersebut. Sasuke berjengit protes, saat Naruto mulai menyeringai.

"Temani, atau _Mato-chan _mati!"ancam Naruto pada Sasuke. Seringai kejamnya berubah kembali menjadi cengiran lebar, saat Sasuke bangkit dengan mata mendelik. "Yosh! Ayo latihan~!"

Boneka tomat itu Naruto lempar asal, sukses membuat Sasuke panik buru-buru menyelamatkan boneka kesayangannya itu. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, saat Naruto mengaktifkan segel portal menuju Uzushio tepat di dinding kamarnya. Gadis itu tertawa kekanakkan, melambaikan tangannya terlampau semangat pada Sasuke, lalu menerjang portal itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke, yang menatap datar pada portal yang menelan tubuh gadis Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan,"gerutu Sasuke pelan. Setelah menyimpan boneka tomat kembali pada tempat semula, Sasuke bangkit dan menyusul Naruto.

Begitu sampai di Uzushio, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh eksistensi rasengan yang tak sampai 10 cm dari wajahnya. Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur karena badannya reflek melakukan _shunshin_ sehingga ia terhindar dari jutsu mungil namun mematikan itu. "Oi, _dobe_!"protes Sasuke, setelah suara ledakkan yang disebabkan oleh rasengan tidak terdengar lagi.

Bukannya minta maaf, Naruto malah tertawa. "Reflek yang bagus, Sasuke!"puji Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, kau menguji reflekku menggunakan rasengan? Bagaimana kalau aku gagal, Naruto?!" Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, apa yang Naruto pikirkan benar-benar tak bisa ia tebak apa maksudnya.

"Tapi kau berhasil. Hanya itu yang harus kutahu!"

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto terdiam menopang dagu. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk menyeret Sasuke ke Uzushio begini. Dia hanya kesulitan memejamkan matanya. Sadar-sadar Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan memohon untuk ditemani. Yeah... Mungkin belakangan ini Naruto merasa kepalanya agak pening. Dia...butuh hiburan?

"Naruto?"Sasuke menegur pelan. Melihat gadis di hadapannya tersenyum kikuk, Sasuke menghela nafas. "Mau _sparring_?"tawar Sasuke. Tidak sulit untuk menebak gadis itu sedang kebingungan.

"Hmm...boleh?" Naruto menanggapi dengan pasif, membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus. Jelas-jelas ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa bercerita jika ada yang mengganjal di kepalamu, Naruto,"ucap Sasuke, terkekeh kecil. Tapi pada akhirnya, pemuda itu memasang pose siaga menyerang. "Tapi untuk sekarang, kita lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan!"

Malam itu, suara baku-hantam dan dentingan dua kunai yang saling beradu terdengar jelas. Keduanya saling menyerang satu-sama lain. Tapi Sasuke sadar, Naruto menahan diri pada gerakan-gerakan tertentu. Sasuke tak mau akui, bahwa sifat Naruto itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Naruto memang tak pernah merendahkannya, selain dari perang ejekkan yang biasa mereka lemparkan satu-sama-lain. Tetapi dilihat bagaimana Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke setiap mereka latihan, jujur saja Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak dihargai.

Bukan salah Sasuke, kalau dirinya berlatih di bawah bayang-bayang Naruto. Bukan salah Naruto pula, jika dia lebih dulu hebat dari pada Sasuke. Hanya saja...terkadang Sasuke berandai, apakah ia tak akan merasa dibayangi seperti ini, jika dilatih oleh orang lain? Sang Kakak, misalnya?

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya malam itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana jika begini? Bagaimana jika begitu? Tak ada yang kau dapat dari kata 'Jika'._

_You'll never know, till you have tried..._

_Satu 'Jika' yang absolut di muka bumi ini._

_Jika kau tak mencoba, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan penuesalan._

_Pada akhirnya..._

_-anonim-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Chapter 25 : Moving On**

Pernah Naruto membayangkan, ia akan terbangun dan mendapati semua hal memuakkan ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Ia akan disambut oleh kecupan pagi penuh kasih sayang oleh sang Ibu, lalu mendapat senyuman hangat dari Ayah ketika sarapan pagi. Mereka akan bercerita tentang banyak hal sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat latihan, termasuk mimpi buruknya semalam. Di mana ia menjalani kehidupan berat, sebagai seorang _Jinchuuriki_.

Tapi itu semua tak pernah terjadi. Ketika ia terbangun, selalu langit ini yang ia lihat. Langit kenyataan hidupnya yang kata teman-temannya belakangan ini begitu berat untuk dijalani. Ha! Naruto ingin menertawakan pikiran mereka. Memang kehidupan yang berat, tapi tak cukup berat untuk membuat semua tetua terkutuk itu luluh dan menerimanya sebagai bocah biasa.

Kalau memang sebegitu berat, kenapa mereka masih saja menganggapnya sebuah senjata? Apalagi pria tua bernama Shimura Danzou itu. Berapa kali beliau meminta—dan memaksa—Naruto untuk bergabung di bawah kendalinya, di Anbu Root? Bahkan dua puluh jari tangan ditambah jari kaki yang Naruto punya tak akan cukup untuk menghitung ulah pria itu dengannya. Bahkan pria itu yang membuat Naruto punya _sedikit _trauma mendengar dirinya disebut _monster_.

Sebenarnya Naruto belakangan ini susah tidur bukan karena membayangkan semua itu. Ia justru heran, mengapa ia tidak memikirkannya? Seolah kekesalan dan kebencian itu menguap dengan mudahnya, padahal apa yang mereka lakukan itu cukup membuatnya memendam dendam. Apakah ini, alasan mengapa takdir memilihnya? Karena ia tidak bisa membenci dengan mudah? Terlalu pemaaf, kah? Memang takdir, ataukah resiko menjadi keturunan satu-satunya dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato?

Naruto tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan semua ini sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya sesosok Sabaku Gaara mengetuk pintu transparan balkonnya dan membawanya ke sini, tepat di atas ornamen wajah Hokage ke-4. Mengajaknya duduk santai, memandang teduh pada keindahan kerlip lampu bangunan yang ada. Naruto kira pemuda itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu perihal pengekstrakkan Shukaku dari badan Gaara, juga sistem pembagian chakra _bijuu_ itu yang Naruto terapkan di tubuh mereka berdua. Namun alih-alih bertanya soal hal yang membingungkan itu, Gaara justru bertanya sesuatu yang tak pernah ia perkirakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa secerah ini?"—begitu dia bilang.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan"Huh?"dan menatap Gaara bingung. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak... Naruto bukan bingung maksud dari 'cerah' yang Gaara maksud. Itu pasti pemuda merah bata itu tunjukkan untuk sifatnya, bukan? Naruto juga bukan bingung karena memikirkan apa yang ia akan jawab. Ia benar-benar bingung, apa yang membuat Gaara bertanya seperti itu padanya?

Di mata Gaara, Naruto seceria itu kah? Seingatnya, banyak—termasuk Isobu, bahkan Shukaku yang baru dua hari kurang dia seret satu atap dengannya—yang berkomentar bahwa ia mengerikan. Masa bodo mengerikan dalam hal apa. Naruto akui terkadang—seringkali—ia bersikap terlalu...err...apa kalian menyebutnya? Sadis? Dan Kurama bilang, perpaduan sifat sadis dengan kekonyolannya membuat Naruto terlihat menyeramkan.

Sekarang, sesosok Sabaku Gaara menempel _image_ 'cerah' untuknya? Dari sisi mana?

"Dan lihat, sekarang kau terlihat bodoh hanya karena pertanyaanku!"dengusan Gaara membuat Naruto kembali lagi kedunia nyata.

"Cerah? Di mananya? Yang lain bilang aku menyeramkan, tuh!"tukas gadis itu ringan, di sertai kerlingan kecil di akhirnya.

Gaara meneguk ludah, teringat kembali semalam penuh berisi 'curhatan' seorang Uzumaki Naruto padanya. Dia tidak mengelak. Uzumaki Naruto mengerikan itu adalah sebuah fakta yang pasti dan tak perlu ditanyakan.

"Sebenarnya aku bersyukur kau sudah kembali seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu di Hutan Kematian. Tapi, serius...kita sampingkan sifat _mencolok_-mu yang satu itu,"Gaara menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tersenyum selebar itu? Bahkan pada seseorang yang berdosa padamu?" kali ini, Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan intens.

Gaara benar-benar penasaran. Semua hal memuakkan ini bahkan membuatnya tumbuh menjadi monster pembunuh. Bagaimana bisa, seorang seperti Naruto melewati semua ini, dengan cengiran yang begitu lebar? Seolah dia adalah makhluk paling bahagia yang ada di muka bumi ini. Cengiran palsu? Tidak... Gaara memang tidak mengenal dekat gadis itu, untuk dapat tahu seluk-beluk sikapnya. Tapi Gaara bisa merasakan, cengiran itu memang apa adanya.

"Karena aku malaikat yang amat baik?" Naruto tertawa, sukses membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya.

Yang benar saja. Sikap narsis itu ternyata tidak lumpuh sedikit pun dari Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba _dkk_ telah berbohong padanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bercanda, Uzumaki!"Gaara mendengus.

Untuk sesaat Gaara yakin, dua bola mata itu sempat kosong.

"Bisa lebih perjelas pertanyaanmu, Gaara?"Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Gaara bergumam tidak jelas. "Apa kau tidak pernah merasa marah?"tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Yang benar saja, Gaara!"kali ini Naruto merengut. "Aku belum jawab satu dan kau tanya yang lain? Kejam,"nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat itu membuat Gaara dongkol, sedikit memelintir telinga gadis itu sampai sang empunya kesakitan. "Hoi! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk menjewerku?!"Naruto memprotes kesal, menjauhkan tangan Gaara sejauh mungkin dari daun telinganya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku!"jawaban tiba-tiba dari belakang sukses membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepala. Jiraiya jongkok di belakang mereka, langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk di antara keduanya. Ninja sekaliber pria itu memang tak bisa diremehkan! "Nah, apa yang kalian lakukan gelap-gelapan di sini? Kencan perpisahan?"lanjut pria itu tanpa dosa.

Gaara hanya menatap datar pria itu sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang ke arah desa. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung memekik protes dan mulai menjambak pria berambut putih itu. "Diam kau, _pervy-pedo-sensei_! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!"protes gadis itu seenak jidatnya.

Jiraiya mendesah lelah. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk membuat bibir tipis itu semanis gula. Sepertinya memang hanya hinaan yang bisa keluar dari bibir itu. "...Bagaimana kalau kau jawab saja pertanyaan si merah ini? Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepala gila-mu itu!"ucap Jiraiya, mencoba mengembalikan topik yang sedang dibicarakan dua genin yang diganggunya ini.

Naruto mendelik, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'-tua bangkotan-'_, _'-pedofil tak mau ngaku'_, dan sebagainya. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas, berusaha merangkai kata di kepalanya. Sisikan dulu kenapa ia bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal, padahal di depan yang lain selalu mengelak.

"Aku juga...tidak tahu,"gumam Naruto pelan, menerawang ke arah desa. "Seringkali aku ingin berteriak pada dunia, kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku? Bahkan dari Uzumaki Naruto ini lahir!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, melirik ke arah ornamen Sandaime, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang desa. "...Hokage-_jiji_ saja selalu menghindar jika kutanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana ia meninggalkanku duduk merenung, setelah kutanyakan tentang orangtuaku. Semua tatapan membunuh dari penduduk dan perlakuan mereka padaku...saat itu aku yakin, ada kaitannya dengan sesuatu yang ada di tubuhku. Tapi...saat kutahu itu Kyuubi, aku tidak marah sedikit pun dengannya. Aku malah terus memaksanya untuk jadi temanku, kalian tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar kesepian, huh?"Gaara tersenyum mengejek, membuat Naruto melempar kerikil kecil ke arahnya—kesal. "Setidaknya aku bukan mesin pembunuh dengan boneka dan kakak baik di sisinya,"balas gadis itu, tidak mau kalah.

Sebelum Gaara kembali membalas, Naruto melanjutkan,"Tahu kebenaran bahwa Kyuubi disegel oleh Yondaime Hokage, bukannya membencinya, aku malah berbalik mengidolakannya. Bahkan sampai bermimpi jadi hokage yang jauuuh melebihinya, sebelum kutahu dia Ayahku. Setelah dijelaskan penyebab utama Kyuubi menyerang desa, aku tak heran kenapa aku malah ingin bertemu dengannya dan mendapat kebenaran. Bukannya membenci sosok bertopeng itu... _Gah!_ Aku justru merasakan kebencian pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya kesalahanku sendiri. Kau ingat Orochimaru bukan, _ero-sennin_?"mendapat anggukan Jiraiya, Naruto meringis pelan. "Dengan Danzou pun..._uhh_... Apa aku terlalu _positif-thinking_, seperti yang pria itu katakan?"Naruto mulai menggumam.

Naruto meringis pelan, mengingat kembali saat Danzou menasehatinya secara tidak langsung, bahwa ia terlalu mudah menaruh kepercayaan. Yeah, pria itu benar. Naruto juga bisa merasakannya. Di samping otaknya yang berpikir secara kritis, dia terlalu percaya dengan bisikkan hatinya. Bahwa semua ini terjadi karena pro-kontra dunia. Bahwa mereka tidak melakukannya semata-mata karena mereka ingin. Bahwa mereka melakukannya karena takdir.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto malah menyalahkan takdir, yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia menyalahkan Sang Pengatur alam. Jangan-jangan, perginya Sasuke merupakan karma yang harus ia terima karena terlalu menyucikan semua manusia di pikirannya, dan terus menyalahkan _Kami-sama_ karena telah membuat mereka begitu?

Kan kalau begini, Naruto jadi bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti kubilang, sadisnya dirimu dalam konotasi 'kasih sayang'. Bukan sadisnya pembunuh berdarah dingin," Gaara mendengus kecil.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara,"sindir Naruto. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Jiraiya, sedikit merengut karena pria itu malah diam."_Ero-sennin_?"

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain... Itu alasanmu menangis pada malam _itu_..."gumaman dari Jiraiya, mengukirkan seringai di wajah Gaara.

"Apa yang kudengar di sini? Kau? Menangis? Tipikal seorang gadis ketika hatinya sedang kalut..."Gaara tertawa sarkastik. "...atau kau mau kusebut pemuda _jadi-jadian_ yang cengeng? Titel mana yang kau pilih?"ucap pemuda itu saat Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Sabaku menyebalkan!"gerutu Naruto. Gadis itu bangkit, langsung mengejar Gaara yang berlari menghindarinya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat pemandangan itu. Setidaknya...besok dia takkan membawa Uzumaki Naruto murung keluar desa. Walaupun...Jiraiya sedikit was-was, ulah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

_**BRUAK!**_

"NARUTO-_CHAN_!"

Hiruzen terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, menatap malas pada gerombolan generasi masa depan desa-nya, yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kantornya tanpa mengetuk dulu. Demi melihat sesosok Uzumaki Naruto, yang sudah bersiap, tak lupa memakai jaket putih bergaris biru-nya. Gerombolan bocah itu langsung memelototi satu-sama-lain, saling menyalahkan. Entah dari mana isu berasal, namun yang jelas mereka menyerbu bersamaan ini karena mendengar Naruto akan ikut berkelana dengan Jiraiya untuk latihan. Namun mereka yakin info itu info ngawur, saat mereka lihat Naruto maupun Tuan Jiraiya tidak membawa perbekalan apapun.

"...Err kalian sedang apa?"Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Kami mendengar kau akan pergi! Tapi kau tidak membawa apapun, syukurlah! Tidak jadi..."Sakura tersenyum lebar. Naruto tertawa kecil, menarik celananya ke atas, memunculkan sedikit guratan segel di kulit kakinya. Dengan itu, senyum Sakura tandas. Gadis itu langsung menerjang Naruto dengan pelukan, air matanya mulai berderai.

Entah memang air mata asli atau air mata buaya, kita tidak tahu. Terlalu lama bergaul dengan Naruto sangat memungkinkan untuk gadis pinkish itu tertular ke_absurd_-an Naruto.

"Kami akan merindukanmu...!"

Dua detik kemudian, Jiraiya dan Hiruzen disuguhi pemandangan a la teletubbies, berpelukan(meskipun Shino dan Neji bergabung karena ditarik paksa). Keduanya tak bisa menahan senyum geli, saat melihatnya. Keduanya senang, setidaknya Naruto tidak benar-benar kehilangan masa kecilnya, seperti yang mereka takutkan. Gadis itu tertawa, terlihat benar-benar lugu.

Walau Jiraiya yakin, keberadaan mereka tak bisa menggantikan satu anak ayam spesial di hati gadis itu. Setidaknya ia masih terhibur dan bisa senyum secerah itu karena keberadaan teman-teman se-Academy-nya.

"Ayo, Naruto! Waktunya berangkat,"Jiraiya mengintrupsi momen pertemanan itu. Dia benci mengganggu pemandangan menghangatkan itu, tapi mereka tak bisa berlama. Mereka punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Semakin cepat, semakin baik."Kami akan berangkat, Hokage-_sama_,"

"_Ha'i_. Lapor secara berkala!"

Melepas pelukan teman-temannya, Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia melambaikan tangannya, lalu menghilang bersama Jiraiya di balik kepulan asap kecil.

.

.

.

"Menggabung?"Naruto membeo pelan. Matanya terarah pada lingkungan sekitarnya, sesekali bersenandung pelan. Jiraiya jadi berpikir, mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat senang? Padahal mereka melangkah mengecam bahaya?

Gadis ini memang menarik!

"Hm, menggabung. Tak pernahkah kau memikirkan menggabung rasengan dengan tekhnik lain, menciptakan rasengan versi-mu sendiri?"Jiraiya mengulang pertanyaannya pada gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Ia memang pernah memikirkannya, tapi ia terlalu sibuk mengulik _fuuinjutsu_, sepertinya. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jutsu ciptaan sang Ayah dengan begitu dalam."Kau pernah mengkreasikannya?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Versi raksasa, lebih tepatnya,"jawab Jiraiya, menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Wow, hebat!"puji gadis itu, intonasi nadanya agak dibuat-buat.

Jiraiya sama sekali tidak merasa disanjung. Nah, sifat menyebalkan Naruto sudah kembali lagi, bukan?

"Versi biasanya sudah punya daya mematikan,"ujar Naruto, menopang dagunya. "Jika kau buat berotasi lebih besar, lebih padat, lebih cepat...Pasti lebih keren!"sambungnya. Kali ini terdengar memuji dengan jujur. Tidak seperti tadi yang bahkan disertai senyum meremehkan.

"Benar, bukan?"

"Hm! Dan kuyakin akan lebih keren jika kugabung dengan _bijuudama_. Lalu versi besarnya...mungkin kugabung dengan hmm... Apa ya? Chakra angin yang tajam? Plus _bijuudama _juga kalau berhasil, khukhu!"Jiraiya menepuk jidatnya. Apa Naruto berencana menghancurkan bumi? Nah. Ide Naruto benar-benar mengerikan. Efek ledakannya terlalu dahsyat."Bagus untuk senjata akhir di perang besar,"lanjut gadis itu, semakin membuat Jiraiya meringis.

Semudah itu Naruto menyebutkan soal perang? Jiraiya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kelebihan PD gadis itu bisa dikurangi kadarnya. Kalau sampai mudah membicarakan perang begitu, Jiraiya khawatir gadis itu sedang berencana menciptakan perang!

"Hei Naruto...! Keberatan jika kutanya sesuatu?"Jiraiya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tergantung apa yang kau tanyakan. _Go ahead_!"jawab gadis itu dengan senang hati.

Jiraiya mengacak rambut gadis itu gemas, sebelum mengucapkan,"Bagaimana caranya kau memiliki berbagai macam kemampuan seperti itu? Pastinya ada suatu pedoman, bukan?"dengan nada serius.

"Uzushio..."Menggaruk pipinya, Naruto memasang cengiran lebar.

"Tunggu dulu...!"Jiraiya membulat. "K-kau ke Uzushio?"tanya pria itu tak percaya.

Mendapat anggukan Naruto, Jiraiya mendesah pasrah. Pantas saja kemampuannya seperti itu. Jiraiya ingat, ia pernah diceritakan oleh Minato di mana muridnya itu menyimpan copy-an asli dari segel Hiraishin. Di sebuah tempat penyimpanan khusus berisi berbagai macam pengetahuan, nyaris semua negara elemental, di Uzushio. Penyimpanan umum milik Uzumaki.

"Kau tidak menyentuh jutsu berbahaya, bukan?"desis Jiraiya, matanya menyipit penuh ancaman.

Naruto tertawa garing. Dibilang tidak menyentuh sih...tidak bisa juga. Memangnya apa pula yang membuatnya berubah jadi seperti ini? Kecuali jika yang Jiraiya maksudkan adalah _kinjutsu_, Naruto tidak menyentuhnya.

Tidak pernah terlewat lebih tepatnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri!"Jiraiya membentak bocah di sampingnya, langsung mendaratkan sebuah jitakkan dengan sepenuh hati. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini membuat Sarutobi-_sensei_ mengkhawatirkan sebegitunya!

"Untuk yang benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti _Shiki Fujin_ aku hanya membacanya, sumpah!" Naruto meringis pelan, melindungi puncak kepalanya dari jitakkan Jiraiya yang selanjutnya.

Sial sekali, Jiraiya makin berasap mendengar pengakuannya.

"KAU TAHU _SHIKI FUJIN_?!"

"Hey! Tahu banyak itu bagus!"

Jiraiya mendengus. Pepatah mengatakan, _curiousty kill the cat_. Dia semakin yakin pada pepatah itu setelah bertemu dengan bocah pirang ini."Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!"

"Aku tidak perlu orang lain untuk mengertinya. Akan lebih menarik jika aku satu-satunya yang berpikiran seperti itu..."

"Apalah katamu!"

Melihat seringai dari Naruto, Jiraiya yakin. Perjalanan ini akan sangat, sangat-sangat panjang.

"_Ero-sennin_? Menurutmu..."

.

.

.

"Begitu pulang, aku akan mencekiknya hingga mati kehabisan nafas, memutilasinya, lalu menelannya bulat-bulat sebagai makanan pembuka...!"

"Jika kau ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, kau tak perlu memutilasinya, Kurama..."

"Masa bodoh! Yang jelas, aku akan mencabiknya begitu ia pulang!"

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin mencekiknya? Kenapa sekarang mencabiknya? Kau terlalu labil, Kurama,"

"AAA! Pokoknya aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Kau terlalu menyayanginya untuk itu, Ku-ra-ma-kun!"

"..."

"Kau yakin kau sanggup membunuhnya?"

"..."

"Pemilik dua mata langit itu? Pfft!"

"..."

"Kau lemah terhadapnya, bodoh!"

"DIAM KAU, TANUKI!"

Isobu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, tidak kuat jika selanjutnya ia harus mendengar suara berbagai benda yang melayang dan menghantam sesuatu—tembok, misalnya? Telinganya terlalu polos untuk mendengar kekacauan itu. Sudah berapa ribu tahun telinganya damai? Kenapa pula telinga berharganya ini harus mendengar kembali cekcok legendaris dari Kurama dan Tanuki alias Kyuubi dan Ichibi?

Kurama sepulang dari markas Anbu—yeah, berikan selamat untuk ketua baru Anbu Konoha, pemuda ini terus mengeluarkan berbagai macam umpatan untuk Naruto, satu-satunya biang keladi kenapa ia bisa bekerja, di bawah perintah Sarutobi Hiruzen. Gadis itu benar-benar hebat! Bukan hanya berhasil membuat idealisme otaknya melenceng beberapa derajat, bahkan sampai mau berbaik hati pada makhluk bernama manusia, bocah itu juga berani menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai Kyuubi no Yokou yang luar biasa, menjadi seseorang yang dijatuhi tanggung jawab untuk mengawal anggota Anbu bagai petani menggiring bebek. Kurang lebih, seperti itulah yang Isobu bayangkan akan Kurama pikirkan.

Terimakasih pula pada Naruto, Isobu harus melihat bagaimana berambisinya Kurama, merencanakan pembunuhan untuk gadis itu jika sudah pulang nantinya. Bonus luar biasa, keberadaan Tanuki alias Shukaku memperparah kebisingan kediaman Uchiha ini. Kalau saja Naruto tak punya ikatan dengan Uchiha, Isobu merasa kasihan pada siapapun pemilik rumah ini. Karena sejujurnya dia mulai khawatir rumah ini akan hancur dalam hitungan beberapa waktu ke depan. Seingat Isobu, baik Kurama atau Tanuki yang menjadi pihak tersudutkan emosi, tak berakhir dengan bagus.

_Poor Uchiha._

"Jangan ingatkan aku siapa yang menyebabkanku tersangkut bersama pasangan suami-isteri ini di sini. Huh... Isobu anak yang malang, sepertinya bagus untuk judul drama musikal terbaru!"ringis pemuda dengan manik merah hati tersebut. Bulu kuduknya meremang, saat dua orang yang ia maksudkan sebagai suami-isteri, kini mendelik ke arahnya."A-apa yang kalian lihat?!"

"KURA-KURA SIALAN!"dua jelmaan bijuu itu mengamuk bersamaan, menyingkirkan bantal yang melindungi telinga berharga Isobu, lalu menjewer pemuda itu masing-masing satu daun telinga. "TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!"

Isobu semakin mengerti, kenapa mereka tersangkut bersama bocah pirang tak tahu malu itu. Tapi tetap saja... Haruskah separah ini untuknya?

"Dari tadi aku diam, tahu!"

Isobu bersumpah dalam hati, ia takkan membiarkan Kurama membunuh Naruto.

"KALAU BEGITU TETAP DIAM!"

Sebelum dirinya yang membunuh bocah itu.

.

.

.

"...Lengkung...? Ah, tidak! Yang ini begini... Tiga titik melingkar tipis, bergabung bergelombang! Hmm..."

Jiraiya menopang dagunya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto di lantai kayu penginapan ini. Sejak ia tinggalkan siang hari hingga saat ini bulan kembali menyapa, gadis itu tetap duduk di tempat yang sama. Di tengah-tengah berbagai kertas dan _scroll _yang berserakan, namun tetap teratur. Tangannya terus memegang pena, mengukir berbagai macam aksara segel yang tak begitu Jiraiya mengerti. Pergerakkan matanya sangat cepat, memindai suatu halaman diktat harian milik mendiang Ayahnya, menorehkan berbagai macam coretan beserta balok-balok catatan, lalu mematenkan segurat-dua gurat di _scroll_. Mata itu terlihat benar-benar serius, membuatnya lagi-lagi terperanjat teringat mendiang muridnya.

Terlalu mirip, dan itu menyeramkan.

Ingin ia tegur gadis itu, kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan perintah tidur bagi gadis sebayanya, namun ia pikir ulang. Pesan dari pemuda jelmaan Kyuubi itu, jangan pernah ganggu Naruto ketika binar serius penuh keluguan itu muncul di matanya. Apalagi jika yang sedang Naruto garap adalah suatu fuuinjutsu. Resikonya, ia bisa saja dijadikan Naruto sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk suatu segel _upgrade _terbaru milik gadis itu.

Disebut kakek bangkotan oleh Naruto sudah mengerikan. Jangan sampai gadis itu merubahnya jadi nenek bangkotan. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya, seberapa tajam mata biru itu?"Jiraiya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Pria itu tak perlu jawaban dari siapapun. Dengan melihat gerak-gerik Naruto saja, Jiraiya tahu seberapa tajam mata itu.

Mata yang bisa menjerumuskannya pada sesuatu yang salah. Binar mata yang sama, dengan Orochimaru ketika ia dan Jiraiya masih genin, dulu. Tapi...uh, demi apapun, Jiraiya tak akan membiarkan Naruto berakhir menjadi seperti pria ular itu. Begini saja sudah bikin bergidik!

Jiraiya harus percaya, Naruto tak akan seperti itu. Dia cuma mengulik segel, bukan? Tidak melakukan percobaan ini-itu bahkan menjadikan badannya setengah ular?

Jiraiya menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sepertinya ia terlalu letih belakangan ini. Kepalanya mulai ngawur!

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, _ero-sennin_!"teguran dari Naruto membuat Jiraiya mendelik. "Orangtua harus banyak istirahat!"—dan sambungannya ini, benar-benar membuat pria itu kembali dongkol.

Naruto memang hebat dalam menghancurkan suasana. Sudah tahu Jiraiya sedang mengagumi bagaimana mata itu bisa memecahkan kerumitan segel Uzumaki. Dengan sikapnya begitu, bagaimana tetua akan menghormatinya? Dan...tunggu! Jiraiya ingat, gadis itu pernah bilang anggota Anbu menghormatinya. Serius, anggota Anbu menghormati kunoichi jadi-jadian seperti ini?

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur,"Jiraiya memilih untuk menahan kedongkolannya. Pria itu tahu, sesuatu yang Naruto kerjakan itu penting bagi-entah-apa-Jiraiya-tak-mau-tahu. Lebih baik mengalah dulu untuk sementara ini.

"Aku sibuk,"tukas Naruto singkat, sebelum Jiraiya mengomelinya macam-macam.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat perhatian Naruto tak lepas sedikitpun dari benda putih itu. Saat gadis itu mendesah lelah dan menyeka keringatnya, Jiraiya baru sadar temperatur di sekitar mereka memang agak tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Konoha. Maklum saja kalau Naruto belum terbiasa.

"Kau harus buka jaketmu itu, Naruto,"usul Jiraiya, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku hanya pakai dalaman _fish-net_. Aku tak boleh terlihat _sexy_ di depan _pervy-pedo-sennin_ sepertimu,"Jiraiya nyaris saja jatuh menghantamkan wajah ke lantai, mendengar intonasi datar Naruto ketika mengatakannya.

Otak gadis itu semakin ngaco.

"Ha...ha! Bercandamu sangat lucu, Naruto!"gerutu pria itu, tertawa datar."Aku tahu mana seni _indah_ dan mana yang _belum_ terbentuk. Mengingat yang satu ini jadi-jadian, keindahannya tak akan pernah benar-benar muncul,"

Komentar yang cukup pedas, untuk mendapatkan hantaman buku tebal di wajah.

'Bocah sialan... Buku ini benar-benar berat! Dan...buku apa ini? Uzushio no gemmu?'

Naruto mendengus kecil. Gadis itu melepas jaketnya dan melempar benda itu asal. Tangannya menyentuh segel penyimpanan, lalu meraih sebuah kunai spesialnya. Ia alirkan sedikit chakra pada senjatanya itu, lalu ia gerakkan secara horizontal di belakang.

"H-hei!"

_**Srat!**_

Memangkas rambut panjangnya, meninggalkan helaian jabrik yang sebagian membingkai wajahnya, saat gadis itu melepas ikatannya. Jiraiya terbelalak melihatnya. Dengan begini...lengkap sudah kemiripannya dengan Namikaze Minato.

"Kenapa kau memangkas rambutmu?!"Jiraiya melotot.

"Kenapa kau panik?"Naruto menjawab santai, mengibaskan pelan rambutnya, berharap rasa panas ini bisa berkurang."Aku memang berencana ingin memangkasnya, hanya belum mendapat alasan yang tepat. Sekarang, terlalu panas. Memangkasnya membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik,"gadis itu memunguti potongan rambutnya dengan cengiran.

"Kau akan semakin sulit diidentifikasi,"Jiraiya mendengus. Kalau Naruto seperti ini, siapa yang bisa menebak dia lelaki atau perempuan?

"Lebih bagus. Setidaknya dengan begini, Akatsuki takkan mengenaliku dengan mudah, bukan?" kali ini gadis itu memegang sebuah topi, memakainya terbalik di atas kepalanya.

Walau tetap mirip, Jiraiya akui. Ada perubahan atmosfir saat gadis itu bersidekap dengan topi yang dipakainya. Perubahan _image_, lumayan juga ide-nya. Hanya tinggal merubah sikapnya, bukan? Jiraiya rasa ini bukan ide buruk.

Melihat gadis itu mulai berkemas dan menghilangkan semua kertas pengacau itu, Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Kantuk pun tetap tidak bisa ditantang, bahkan oleh seorang jenius sepertinya, huh?

"Besok aku ingin memastikan kebenaran databook itu, Naruto. Kau tidak keberatan?"Jiraiya mendelik tak suka saat Naruto menggendikan bahu.

"Mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk mengatasi chakra negatif bijuu, jadi, silahkan saja!"ujar Naruto, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang terpisah dengan Jiraiya. Uzumaki itu hanya mengerling, saat Jiraiya mendengus padanya.

_Mungkin_-nya Naruto agaknya terdengar agak lancang di telinga Jiraiya. Pria itu merasa gadis ini kembali bermain-main dengannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Jiraiya harus terbiasa. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama akan menyeret gadis ini untuk berada dalam jangkauan jarak pandangnya. Kalau dia tidak terbiasa menelan kedongkolan begini, bisa-bisa keriputnya berlipat ganda tiap hari berganti.

Jiraiya hanya perlu memastikan, jika Naruto memang akan melangkah di jalan yang Minato inginkan.

.

.

.

"Kau harus pulang, nona kecil! Kau hanya akan semakin jauh dengan apa yang kau inginkan..."

"Hidupmu akan penuh lika-liku..."

"Kau akan menemui kemalangan..."

"Kesialanmu—"

"—Jiraiya-_san_, sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan urusanmu atau aku akan meledakkan tempat ini!"Naruto mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti. Dari sekian juta tempat yang mungkin mereka singgahi, untuk apa pria itu menyeretnya ke rumah penuh makhluk dengan riasan nyentrik begini? Apalagi telinganya terus direcoki oleh yang biasa orang sebut—ramalan? Menyedihkannya, semua yang empat kakak-kakak ini sebutkan hanyalah berisi kemalangan!

Ayolah! Ia sudah hidup hampir 14 tahun penuh segala hal memuakkan, tak bisakah ada pencerahan sedikit?

Naruto benci ramalan. Ia ingat di satu misi, tim 7 membantu seorang peramal menangkap pencuri rumahnya. Sama dengan yang 4 kakak ini ucapkan, peramal yang itu juga terus mengatakan hal menyebalkan untuknya. Seolah takdirnya memang suram, hidupnya adalah suatu kesalahan. Toh takdir masih bisa berubah, bagi mereka yang berusaha keras, bukan?

Naruto meringis kecil. Kenapa ia harus mengingat tim 7 di saat seperti ini? Jika teringat tim 7 ia akan teringat semua hal, termasuk awal pembentukkan mereka, berikut survival battle...

Termasuk, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto!"jawaban dari Jiraiya dari ruang sebelah membuat Naruto kembali menghantamkan wajahnya di permukaan meja kayu di hadapannya.

"Ini menyebalkan,"gerutu gadis itu. Empat kakak di dekatnya masih belum menyerah mengatakan apapun—yang katanya—mereka lihat."Apa kalian tak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan, sesuatu yang menyenangkan, misalnya?"

"Mungkin ada, jika kau mau memperlihatkan telapak tanganmu pada kami, Naruto-_chan_!"ucap yang satu. Siapa namanya? Rinnai kalau Naruto tak salah ingat.

_Hanya mendengar takkan membunuhku, kan? Aku hanya tinggal mengabaikannya saja_—batin Naruto, setelah ia membiarkan telapak tangannya disentuh oleh gadis beranjak dewasa berambut kehijauan itu.

"Naruto-_chan_? Apa impianmu?"Rinnai bertanya, keningnya agak berkerut. Entah bagaimana garis tangan yang bercampur luka latihan itu bisa mendeskripsikan suatu hal yang lain.

_Impianku? Memang aku masih punya?_

"Jadi...ninja hebat?"ketika gadis di hadapannya terperangah, Naruto meneguk ludah. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Kau pasti berlatih sungguh-sungguh. Pantas saja banyak luka begini..."

_Gubrak_! Naruto mendengus kecil. Dia kira Rinnai akan berkata apa. Kalau begini sih, dia juga tahu!

"Tapi itu bukan impian utamamu, bukan?"

_Ya, memang bukan...Aku bermimpi kembali menjadi—_

"...Hmm? Kau mau...apa ini? Kulitnya putih, matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam..."

_-seorang laki-laki. Hell... Apa-apaan ini? Putih? Hitam? Rinnai-san sedang mendeskripsikan orang?_

"Kau menyayanginya rupanya... Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Boneka tomat? Tidak salah?"

_Tunggu...! Tunggu...! Tunggu...! Kenapa...dia..._

"Kau membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja!"Naruto mendelik tidak terima. Apa hubungannya antara impian Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan impianku!"

"Memang tidak,"_Ugh...aku ingin membunuhnya! Sebenarnya apa yang dia bicarakan?!_"Tapi ada hubungannya dengan kekalutan yang mengacaukan aura-mu, Naru-_chan sayang_..."

Naruto mendengus. Apa pedulinya soal aura di mata mereka?

"Dia meninggalkanmu..."

_Dia tidak—oke, dia meninggalkanku. Tapi dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan!_

"Kau hanya akan kembali dibuang, jika seperti ini. Aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

_Mendengarkan nasihat dari peramal? Oh, dimana kau saat kubutuhkan, Iori-chan? Aku harus mengirim pesan pada Hokage-jiji untuk mereservasi sepetak tanah makam. Karena aku lebih memilih mati daripada mendengarkannya! Mendengarkan pepatah peramal=menyerah!_

"Yang kau laku—"

"—Berhenti di sana, Rinnai-_san_... Jangan kau berani, memberitahuku apapun yang ingin kau katakan!"Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Rinnai, mengepalkannya di udara. "Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mengatasi masalah. Jika bukan dengan caraku, kemenangan yang kudapat tidak akan kurasakan dengan sepenuhnya,"

"..."

"Aku. Punya. Cara. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akant terus berjuang!"kini, sebuah senyum penuh kepercaya dirian tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto, sukses membuat empat gadis beranjak dewasa di dekatnya terkikik.

"Hihihi..."

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!"Naruto mendengus kesal. Apa mereka memang benar-benar senang mempermainkannya?

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu, Naru-_chan_. Aura suram-mu membawa sinar wajahmu ikut layu. Sangat disayangkan, bagi pemilik masa depan cerah sepertimu!"

_Nah? Sekarang apa lagi yang mereka ucapkan?_

"Aku sengaja mengungkit hal itu. Kami hanya ingin kau tersenyum,"

"Jadi yang tadi, yang penuh kesuraman itu cuma main-main?!"anggukan dari empat orang itu membuat Naruto menjerit frustasi. Kalau begini, untuk apa dia mendengarkan dengan serius?! Telinganya panas dari tadi, dia Cuma dipermainkan?

Ini benar-benar...!

"Tapi...ada satu hal yang harus kau perhatikan, Naru-_chan_!"

_Dengar jangan? Aku curiga mereka mempermainkanku lagi!_

"Jangan berpura-pura ingin kembali kalau nyatanya kau sudah beradaptasi..."

_Sekarang mereka membicarakan genderku? Atau apa?_

"Terima saja apa yang ada. Kau sendiri tidak keberatan dianggap cewek kan?"

_Kuakui kalian benar... Tapi tetap saja, tekadku tetap satu, ttebayo! Selagi fuuin itu masih bisa kukorek, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!_

"Kalau tak ada jalan, bagaimana?"

_Yang benar saja! Dia memintaku untuk membayangkan kegagalan?!_

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan menyerah!"

"Kalau memang kau ditakdirkan sebagai cewek, bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau tak akan bisa kembali, bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau berhasil menemukan kuncinya, tapi terlanjur menyukai hidupmu, bagaimana?"

_Sialan... Mereka berniat menginjak harapanku yang nyaris nol?_

"K-kalian kejam!" Naruto mulai mewek buaya.

Keempat gadis itu tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan, salahkanlah Jiraiya-_sama_~!"

_Maksudnya... Tadi-semua itu...dia...mereka...tunggu dulu!_

"Ini suruhan Jiraiya?"

"Yup!"

_Pertapa kodok menyebalkan!_

"Dia bilang Naru-_chan_ sedang sedih, makanya kami harus berperan seperti yang beliau suruh..."

Naruto melongo. Telinganya ia pakai untuk mendengar apa? Dua jam duduk kesemutan mendengar ramalan tak berguna itu untuk apa? Jiraiya bilang dia ingin menguji kebenaran databook itu, bukan? Kalau begini, menguji apanya?

Mendengar tawa di ruangan sebelah, Naruto tertawa datar. Jiraiya ingin bermain-main dengannya sebelum mereka serius mengejar target Akatsuki, rupanya.

"Berapa banyak nyawa yang kau punya, Jiraiya-_san_? Kuharap itu cukup, karena perjalanan ini akan sangaaat panjang~!"ujar Naruto, setelah menghadap Jiraiya dengan seringai khas-nya.

Jiraiya tersenyum dalam hati. Ia harus lebih sering melakukan ini pada Naruto. Cengiran kelewat PD dari gadis itu harus ia kikis, bukan?

Saat Naruto menyiapkan tinjunya, Jiraiya mulai terkekeh gugup.

'Perjalanan panjang, eh?'

.

.

.

_Ya... Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang sangat, sangat-sangat panjang..._

_Sebuah permulaan, yang Jiraiya pastikan akan berguna di masa depan..._

_Tunggu saja nanti, saat gadis itu unjuk gigi pada dunia..._

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 26~**

**Ulasan review :**

_**Dari chapter 22 Chic tidak mengulas apapun, ya? Sorry, guys!**_

**Kenapa bagian-bagian tertentu sering kena skip? Pas rame pula?**

Nah... Apa menariknya sebuah cerita tanpa membuat pembacanya greget? *gampared*

**Apa Naruto akan belajar sage mode katak bersama Jiraiya?**

Masih dipikirkan. Chic belum nemu alasan agar dia punya tekhnik itu. Berniat mengusulkan sesuatu? Dengan alasan? Jika kalian tidak keberatan.

**Hadirkan 1 chapter full sasunaru?**

Bukankah dari awal Chic sudah sering menghadirkan? Hayoo... Dari kecil mereka selalu bersama! Kurang apa lagi? Khekhe... Tak apa dong Chic pisah mereka untuk sementara~

**Sasuke akan bertarung dengan Naruto?**

Guess what? Di chapter belasan juga Chic udah pernah membocorkan, bukan? *gak yakin* Dan sekarang mereka jelas di jalur berbeda. Sasuke di Akatsuki, dan Naruto keluar desa untuk mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Akatsuki. Apalagi yang akan terjadi?

**Jadwal Update-nya kapan?**

Gak akan menentu. Jika kalender sedang baik, mungkin Chic sempatkan di tanggal merah. Tapi jika tidak... Mungkin hari minggu? Do'akan tanggal 10 Mei segera lewat. 3 Acara akbar di sekolah Chic terakhir di adakan pada tanggal itu. Setelahnya Chic bisa menghela nafas lega, hanya tinggal menunggu detik-detik orientasi siswa baru. Setidaknya Chic bisa mengisi waktu rapat dengan melanjutkan ff :)

(PS : Ada yang mau bertanya kenapa Chic tidak belajar, ulangan misalnya? Dengan senang hati Chic jawab. Di sekolah sudah puas *laugh dryly*)

**Porsi tiap chapter?**

Chic tidak melihat dari page, melainkan jumlah word. Min 4k. Khusus untuk yang ini, ceritanya saja, 5k.

**Sasuke tetap jadi missing-nin?**

Yo. Tapi lebih keren lagi, ikut Akatsuki. Chic itu fans-nya Sasuke, man... Dulu sempet patah hati, saat mendengar Sasuke tidak peduli Naruto menganggapnya apa, dan tidak peduli jika harus memberikan tubuhnya untuk Orochimaru jika itu artinya dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan(Chic sampe teriak Sasuke psiko, entah karena apa). Kedua kalinya patah hati, saat akan meminta Sakura membunuh Karin(dia ini jadi tukang bunuh atau apa?). Ketiga kalinya saat membaca dengan jelas, apa yang Sasuke katakan sebelum bertarung dengan Naruto sampai tangan mereka putus itu lho... MK-sensei benar-benar hebat mengombang-ambing hati fans-nya :'v (lha? Kok jadi curhat?)

Whatever, pokoknya di fanfiction ini tempatnya imajinasi gila seorang fans dituang, bukan? Inilah sosok Sasuke yang Chic impikan, sensei! Tapi Chic tetap senang dengan karyamu *berlinang*

**Kabar novel?**

*tiba-tiba mewek* File-nya gone, tepat saat pengeditan naskah dimulai. Gara-gara komputer harus diinstal ulang, Chic terpaksa ke warnet. Dan voila. Virus edan menginfeksi flashdisk tersayang. TwT Kemarin dihubungin sama editornya lagi, diomelin macem-macem, dikasih satu kesempatan. Berharap saja...naskahnya tidak kenapa-kenapa

**Naruto sudah punya Kuchiyose?**

Yup. Chap kemarin debut, kan?

**Chic sama Galerian dibilang sama?**

Wow! SERIOUSLY?! GALERIAN-SENPAI?! N-no... Chic masih jauh... Gaya bahasa dia lebih banyak perbendaharaan bahasa-nya. Jujur aja, waktu sering ikut lomba cerpen di masa SMP, Chic menjadikan cerita buatannya sebagai guru. Chic banyak tahu kata-kata berseni sastra dari tulisan punya dia. Tahu yang Radiant Sun itu? Favorite Chic, tuh. Tapi tentu saja Chic tidak meniru gaya bahasanya. Kalau kalian baca ff English buatan Chic, kalian bisa bandingkan perbedaannya dengan punya Galerian-senpai kok *wink* Kami punya perbedaan yang sangat jelas.

Gaya bahasa ini Chic pertahankan sejak SD. Kalau ada kesamaan, itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Mungkin terkadang, Chic memasukkan sedikit 'ciri khas' author yang Chic kagumi. Yang berpengalaman di fandom ini pasti melihatnya. Tapi sekedar penghargaan, bukan suatu pemplagiatan. Chic tidak benar-benar berniat meniru seseorang.

**[A/N]**

**Yatta... Akhirnya selesai juga *susut keringat***

**Mulai dari sekarang, advent-nya Chic usahakan lebiiih menonjol, tapi (mungkin) juga diimbangi dengan cheesy-stuff. Rencananya sih, begitu. **

**PHP atau asli nih? Saa na? XD**

**Ada seorang teman yang mengusulkan untuk menghias ff ini with harem dengan para bijuu. Tapi... Chic gak kebayang jadinya gimana khukhu. Bukannya gak suka :v Chic penikmat segala jenis cerita, kok. Cuma kalau dijadikan seperti itu, ending fanfic ini tidak akan kesampaian...**

**Chic berencana dengan...hmm... kalian sudah bisa melihat hint yang Chic beri, bukan begitu?**

**Dan... uhh. Untuk yang bagian dengan peramal itu, Chic baru saja mengalaminya. Dikerjai oleh beberapa peramal sekaligus. Thanks to my crazy-buddies! Chic berakhir menghantamkan jidat ke tiang listrik terdekat, khukhu...**

**Dan...sedikit curhat, bolehkah?**

**Sebenarnya Chic dapat libur dari tanggal 9-18 lusa. But... Uhh... Status "Libur itu Mitos" sepertinya belum sekolah Chic lepas. Tugasnya, man... Begadang pun gak beres empat hari... Belum pengisian LKS dan yang lainnya, bonus hapalan macam 1 kitab*ngekeh frustasi* But well, I made it! Teringat dengan semua semangat kalian, Chic berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari~!**

**I owe you lots, guys! Thanks!**

**Belakangan, e-mail yang Chic check merupakan e-mail tugas dan kerjaan. Cuma melirik, saat notifikasi dari fanfiction muncul. Cuma 'Hmm...ada yang review.' . 'Hmm... ada yang fav/foll'**

**Waktu kemarin Chic buka, jujur saja Chic agak terkejut. Fav&Foll 200+? Itu penghargaan terbesar buat Chic. Terimakasih, guys!**

**Untuk Chap depan, gak ada bocoran?**

**Hehe...ada. Sedikit. Tentunya.**

**Clue : Demon Dessert. Yang sudah lihat episode belakangan pasti tahu, kan?**

**Masih mau menunggu author abal ini dan ceritanya yang mogok di tengah jalan yang bernama kehidupan? Tolong tinggalkan review.**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	26. New Season, New Reason

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. But this ff are mine :v**

**Warn : OOC, AU-semi Canon atau sebaliknya, gaje, possible!perubahantuturbahasa, hayalan tingkat dewa, gend-ben, possible!bikin-dilema-kesel-sama-yang-buat**

**(PS : Saya tahu beribu kata sudah kalian lekatkan dalam hati ketika melihat notifikasi update-an ff ini. Seperti..."Kenapa baru sekarang?!", or "Lama amat, sih?!", and then..."Kampret. Janjinya udah dari bulan-bulan lalu, gentayangannya baru sekarang!". You're free to be pissed of me. I just want to remind that I'm still human being. Sisikan dulu semua sugesti dan emosi anda(Chic : Udah kayak Uya K*ya belum? :v). Silahkan baca tulisan tidak jelas dari saya ini terlebih dahulu.)**

**Enjoy first!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau kalian bertanya tugas apa yang paling membosankan sebagai shinobi Konoha, maka Izumo dan Kotetsu akan dengan senang hati menjawab : Penjaga gerbang. Mereka tahu, mereka bukan satu-duanya shinobi yang duduk tak bergerak memelototi gerbang megah Konoha. Di suatu sudut tersembunyi pasti ada beberapa sosok Anbu yang ikut mengintai, demi keamanan desa. Tapi tetap saja, ini membosankan!

Sedari jadwal jaga mereka dimulai, Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya bisa menopang dagu, menatap udara kosong. Sesekali mereka bercengkrama, membicarakan banyak hal, atau sekedar menggosipkan Godaime Hokage mereka yang berbadan hot itu. Jika bahan obrolan habis, keduanya akan kembali bosan dan sesekali menguap.

Apalagi di musim panas seperti ini. Pekerjaan membosankan ini terasa semakin memuakkan saja.

Entah memang Kami-_sama_ telah lelah mendengar gerutuan mereka atau apa, hari itu lain. Keadaan desa seperti biasanya. Beberapa ninja lewat, hendak menjalankan misi. Tak ada pergerakan mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakang mereka. Tanpa sempat menoleh, sebuah pedang besar muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Khe... Jangan bergerak!" desis sosok misterius itu. **Alto***, tapi cukup untuk membuat keduanya berkeringat.

Bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa muncul begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari? Langsung menempelkan zanbato itu di dekat leher mereka berdua? Dan lagi...di mana para Anbu?! Seharusnya mereka langsung keluar dari persembunyian jika ada hal yang mencurigakan seperti in—tunggu dulu! Apa Kotetsu dan Izumo baru saja menyebutkan Zanbato di kepala mereka? Salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris itu?

Keduanya merengut. Dengan penuh kedongkolan, dua pria itu mendesis bersamaan,"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ah! Aku ketahuan, _dattebayo_! Kalian memang hebat!"

Zanbato a.k.a Kubikiribocho menghilang bersama kepulan asap kecil, memberikan kesempatan bagi Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk menolehkan kepala mereka.

Mungkin banyak yang berubah dari penampilan gadis itu, termasuk suara cempreng khasnya. Tapi mereka sangat yakin, itu memang Naruto.

Bersama cengiran menyebalkannya juga.

Sudah berapa lama Konoha sepi masalah? Tanpa tawa membahana seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bahkan bisa membuat Sandaime nyaris mewek frustasi karenanya?

Ah...ya. Satu setengah tahun. Hari-hari yang cukup membosankan.

"Tak bisakah kau muncul lebih normal saja, Naruto?" Kotetsu protes.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dan kukira aku telah menyembuhkan kebosanan kalian, ck!" gumam gadis itu, terdengar nelangsa.

Sekali lagi, hanya terdengar. Bukan nelangsa sungguhan.

Izumo menepuk jidatnya. Apa Jiraiya-_sama _yakin, telah mengajarkan gadis ini dengan benar? Kenapa pria itu merasa Naruto semakin _menjadi_?

"Ck, Naruto! Kau harus mulai mengurangi kebiasaan hilang tiba-tiba itu!" Satu sosok lain melewati gerbang, mulai menginjakkan kaki di tanah Konoha. Penampilannya tetap sama seperti terakhir kali Izumo maupun Kotetsu melihatnya meninggalkan Konoha bersama Naruto.

Ya, itu Jiraiya.

"Gomen, _ero-sennin_! Kau tahu...Aku benar-benar rindu Konoha!" Naruto tertawa. Gadis itu nyempil di antara Kotetsu dan Izumo, langsung melompat dan berdiri di sebelah Jiraiya. "Ssh! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa akan kepulanganku, oke? Aku mau mengejutkan _baa-chan_ dulu!" sambungnya pada dua pria itu, bergegas melompati atap-atap bangunan, menuju kantor Hokage.

"Apa?!" Jiraiya mendengus saat dua shinobi itu memandanginya, seolah-olah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. "Dari awal dia memang _over-excited _pada segala hal, oke? Jangan salahkan aku!"

Saat pertapa legendaris itu mulai melangkah, Kotetsu menggendikan bahunya.

Mungkin...hari ini mereka tidak akan sebosan biasanya.

Si Penuh Kejutan telah kembali dari pengembaraannya. Selanjutnya, apa yang akan terjadi?

Amukan Ketua Anbu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pengalaman mengurai jelas..._

_Kau tak harus dewasa untuk menjadi bijak._

_-(stillwannabe)anonim-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Chapter 26 : New Season, New Reason**

Tsunade menguap lebar. Ini sudah ke sekian bundel dokumen yang ia tekuni. Matanya mulai perih membaca berbagai jenis laporan yang tertulis dari berbagai sumber berbeda. Tangannya juga terasa begitu pegal, sehingga ia biarkan pena tergeletak tak jauh dari tumpukan dokumen baru yang belum lama Shizune bawa ke hadapannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Shizune? Tsunade menghela nafas.

Godaime Hokage, penduduk Konoha menyebutnya. Wanita itu masih ingat detik-detik pengunduran diri Sandaime. Beliau bilang beliau sudah tua renta, lalu memberikan amanat padanya sebagai murid untuk melanjutkan pengabdian pada desa. Cih, tua renta darimananya. Kakek tua itu bahkan masih sanggup menjatuhkan beberapa anggota Anbu sekaligus dalam pertarungan! Saat itu dia tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi dengan pelototan mengancam dari Shizune, juga pengingat ulang tentang traumanya pada cairan kental berwarna merah, ia menerima mandat Sandaime. Dengan terpaksa tentunya. Setidaknya ia mewujudkan mimpi adik dan mantan kekasihnya untuk menduduki pangkat tertinggi di desa.

Tsunade menghargai apresiasi warga untuknya. Festival penyambutan Hokage baru, senyum penuh hormat. Bahkan Shizune kini berlaku lebih lembut padanya, walau ia dijauhkan dengan minuman surga bernama sake. Tapi, jujur saja. Setelah satu tahun masa jabatannya berlalu, ia tetap tidak menemukan titik adaptasi atas tumpukkan dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan. Permintaan misi, laporan pengintaian, surat relasi antar-negara. Kepalanya benar-benar pening dengan semua ini!

"...Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan semua kertas-kertas ini dalam satu kedipan mata?" Tsunade bergumam letih.

"Aku bisa membakarnya dengan Katon, jika kau mengizinkan," usul seseorang.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lebih memilih menghancurkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri," ujar wanita itu, diakhiri helaan nafas panjang.

Sesaat, Tsunade terdiam. Seingatnya Shizune baru saja keluar dengan Tonton tak sampai lima menit yang lalu. Gadis itu biasa kembali lima belas menit setelahnya. Lagipula, suara yang ia dengar tadi terlalu rendah untuk suara Shizune. Jadi, siapa yang berbicara, tadi?

Mengangkat kepalanya, Tsunade menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di kusen jendela, dengan wajah mengarah keluar. Gadis itu pasti sedang memandangi langit, seperti—EH? Sejak kapan Naruto ada di KUSEN JENDELA KANTOR? Terkejut, Tsunade reflek menggebrak meja kerjanya sendiri. Untung tak terlalu keras, hanya menyebabkan penanya jatuh menggelinding saja. Tidak ada kerusakan yang mungkin sekali terjadi.

_**Brak!**_

"GAKI?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana? Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak laporan yang memberitahuku?!" sosor wanita itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Naruto sempat berjengit, tapi tetap memasang cengiran khasnya. "Di sini? Belum lama. Baru saja tadi, tapi ero-sennin belok kau-tahu-sendiri-kemana-dia-pergi. Haruskah ada laporan untuk kepulanganku? Ah... Begini nasib jadi orang penting."

"Gaki..." Tsunade menggeram rendah. Wanita itu menyingsingkan lengan baju sebelah kanannya.

Naruto turun dari kusen, terbatuk gugup saat Tsunade berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. "Y-Ya?"

_**BLETAK!**_

"ITTAI!"

"KAU TAHU MISIMU BERBAHAYA TAPI TAK MENGIRIM SATU PUN LAPORAN!" Tsunade naik pitam. "KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADA SANDAIME UNTUK MELAPOR SECARA BERKALA!"

"_Y-yeah... _Sepertinya aku lupa...?" Naruto melotot horror, saat bogem Tsunade kembali melesat. Kali ini, ia menghindar. "..._Shit_. Kau mengerikan, _baa-chan_."

Bogem itu meninggalkan bekas retakan yang dahsyat. Tepat, di tempat seharusnya Naruto berada. Bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak menghindar, tadi?

...Mungkin ini karma Naruto karena telah mengerjai Kakashi-_sensei _di Survival Battle beberapa saat setelah tim tujuh terbentuk, dulu.

"Oh, yeah?" Tsunade mendelik.

"Aku buat jurnal, kok!" Naruto buru-buru memberitahu. Melawan Senju Tsunade yang sedang dalam puncak emosi bukan suatu hal yang baik untuk tulang-tulang, begitulah Jiraiya-_sensei_ berkata.

Tsunade menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa, ia pergi tanpa kabar sama sekali? "Mana?!" tagihnya dengan galak.

Naruto mengeluarkan _scroll_-mini penyimpanannya, lalu men_summon_ sebuah gulungan yang ia biarkan terbuka di atas lantai. Satu gabungan _insou _dibentuk, Tsunade bisa melihat jelas ukiran segel di gulungan itu mulai bergerak. Tahu-tahu asap kecil mengepul, menunjukkan eksistensi sebundel jurnal yang Naruto susun berdasarkan hasil pengamatannya selama satu tahun enam bulan, juga penjelasan tentang banyak hal.

Tepat saat Naruto hendak menyerahkan jurnalnya, ketukan pintu terdengar. Masuklah sosok Shimura Danzou, Sarutobi Hiruzen, dan dua Anbu berpakaian identik. Keempat sosok itu melabuhkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto—yang ikutan mematung.

"Naruto-_chan_?"

"Naruto?"

"_Jiji _dan—HEY!"

Naruto memekik protes. Salah satu Anbu menghampirinya dalam satu kedipan mata, lalu mencengkram _hoodie _bagian belakang yang ia pakai bagai mengangkat kucing, lalu membawanya melompat, menjauhi kantor Hokage.

"HEY! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Anbu itu melemparnya di sebuah atap toko yang lumayan lebar. Naruto mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan orang ini? Apakah dia anggota baru Anbu? Tak tahukah dia, siapa yang dilemparnya dengan tidak sopan itu?!

"Kau ini siapa?!"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Melainkan, tangan bersarungnya bergerak menyentuh topeng yang dipakainya. Perlahan, Naruto bisa melihat wajah di baliknya. Beserta dua mata crimson berpupil tajam, yang menyipit tidak suka. Rambut merah spike-nya bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin, seolah ingin menambah kesan dramatis.

"Kurama!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Senyumnya luntur, ketika Kurama menarik katana dari sadel, memasang posisi kuda-kuda menyerang. Dengan gerakkan cepat, Kurama melesat ke arahnya.

_**Syut!**_

Naruto melotot. Ia tak sempat mengantisipasi gerakkan Kurama. _Hoodie _oranye yang dipakainya sukses memiliki robekan lebar.

"Hey! Untuk apa itu?!" Naruto memekik protes.

"Ucapan selamat datang, _majikan_ku ter_sayang_~! Ini wujud rinduku padamu setelah satu setengah tahun tidak bertemu~!" jawab Kurama _sing-a-song_.

Naruto meringis dalam hati, ketika mendapati dirinya kabur melompati atap-atap rumah warga, menghindari Kurama yang memasang seringai kejam. Sial. Naruto kira rubah itu sudah melupakan masalah mereka sebelum kepergiannya, lewat telepati yang mereka lakukan dua bulan sekali! Ternyata...

_Ucapan selamat datang apanya?!_

.

.

.

Naruto mendengus jengah, ketika mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi terperangkap dalam rapat desa. Setelah dua jam kejar-kejaran dengan Kurama dan Isobu—yang entah ikutan mengamuk karena apa, ditolong Shukaku dan berakhir diperbudak jelmaan bijuu itu selama setengah jam. Dilanjut setengah jam tertidur di teras—setelah kelelahan dengan suruhan ini-itu-menyebalkan dari Shukaku. Tahu-tahu seorang Anbu Root membangunkannya, mengantarkannya pada tempat terkutuk berisi orang tua keras kepala ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade menegur. Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya itu, dengan tatapan malas. "Presentasikan hasil misimu selama pengembaraan!"

Melirik ke sampingnya, di mana Jiraiya duduk menyender dengan santai, Naruto hanya mendapatkan delikkan tajam. Guru biadab. Tak mau menolong sedikit pun!

"Baiklah," Naruto berdeham. "Konfrontasi langsung dengan Akatsuki total hanya enam bulan pertama. Bulan-bulan selanjutnya aku dan Jiraiya-sensei isi dengan pengintaian seputar Akatsuki dan jejak-jejak mereka,"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Dari enam bulan itu, kami cukup kesulitan mencari Jinchuuriki yang bersangkutan. Meskipun relasi yang dibentuk bisa dibilang baik pada tiap negara, namun itu tidak membantu apapun dalam _hunting_. Baik Jinchuuriki Yonbi, Gobi, dan Rokubi, ketiganya dalam pengembaraan juga. Saat kami menemukannya, Akatsuki ada di sana,"

Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Untuk laporan tiap pertemuan bisa anda minta salinannya pada Hokage-sama. Aku yakin dia tak akan keberatan. Yang bisa kuucapkan di sini, Yonbi diklaim Akatsuki lewat Kisame, Gobi oleh Uchiha Itachi, dan Rokubi oleh Pein,"

"Jadi intinya, kau kalah cepat dengan Akatsuki?" Homura menyimpulkan.

Naruto benci mengakuinya, tapi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Di bulan keenam, kami sampai di dataran Kumogakure. Nibi berhasil didapat, dua Akatsuki kami habisi, walau Jinchuurikinya, Nii Yugito, tidak tertolong. Nibi sendiri kini ada bersama jelmaan bijuu lainnya, di Mansion Uchiha. Untuk Hachibi, dia pengecualian. Killer Bee-san bisa mengendalikannya sebagaimana kukendalikan Kyuubi dulu. Dia juga shinobi yang hebat. Dia tak akan mudah tertangkap Akatsuki, percaya padaku. Jadi aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Lagipula...Raikage sepertinya tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sana."

Tsunade menopang dagunya. "Kau sadar dengan sangat-sangat jelas, kalau semua ini bisa menimbulkan perang dan ketidak setimbangan antar negara. Bagaimana jika ada yang memanfaatkan keadaan ini?"

"Aku menanamkan segel **Hiraishin lvl 2 **di tiap tempat yang sudah kusinggahi selama pengembaraan. Jika ada kekacauan, dan kalian tak mau turun tangan, aku bisa menteleportasikan diriku sendiri, memberi bantuan sebisaku. Tapi kuharap, Hokage-sama. Kau tidak menilai kekuatan negara berdasarkan bijuu yang mereka punya. Suatu negara memiliki ninja andalan masing-masing. Mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya. Akatsuki hanya ada sepuluh—dari penelitian yang kudapat, kurangi dua yang berhasil kami habisi. Sedangkan kita semua beribu-ribu, bersama-sama."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kau tak akan mengkhianati Konoha dengan kekuatan sebesar itu?" kali ini Danzou yang bersuara. Bisik-bisik semakin menjadi dari kalangan tetua yang lain.

"Bukankah kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk mengikatku di desa ini? Seperti...menjadikanku ketua Anbu lagi?" Naruto menyeringai. "Kalian menganggapku monster, aku juga menganggap kalian monster. Mari kita simpulkan aku berpeluang besar untuk mengkhianati kalian. Tapi, tidak dengan tanah Konoha dan semua penduduk sipilnya," melihat masih banyaknya tatapan tak percaya, Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ayahku, rela mati dan mengorbankanku dibenci kalian semua demi melindungi desa ini. Aku sudah menderita dengan semua tatapan rendah kalian selama ini. Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir aku akan berkhianat?"

Sunyi.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya menegur pelan.

"Aku tahu," tukas Naruto, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Perjalanan dilanjutkan, kami memulai pengintaian. Ada beberapa titik daerah yang sering Akatsuki datangi. Kami juga menemukan banyak sekali tempat persembunyian Orochimaru..."

Naruto mendengus. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang benar-benar melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil latihan Naruto?" Hiruzen menatap Jiraiya serius.

"Kemampuannya sejak awal memang sudah bagus. Aku hanya membantunya mengeksplorasi lebih dalam, kemampuan kecil yang ia remehkan," Jiraiya memulai.

Kali ini, mereka sedang berada di kedai dango. Beberapa tusuk kue manis itu sudah tandas, seiring berjalannya obrolan dari satu topik ke topik lain. Menyambung pada permbicaraan di ruang rapat, seputar pendapat pribadi masing-masing, dan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dibicarakan di depan banyak orang.

Setelah Jiraiya menjelaskan peningkatan kemampuan Naruto, Tsunade bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan sikapnya?" Wanita itu melipat tangannya saat Jiraiya tertawa hambar.

"Mungkin dia lebih parah dari yang kalian ingat. Apalagi kalau sedang jahil, sudah untung aku bisa kembali masih waras juga," Jiraiya ikut bersidekap. "Tapi dia tidak mudah lepas kendali. Kalian lihat sendiri bagaimana dia dengan mudah membawa topik orangtuanya tanpa seringai dingin. Kurasa itu kemajuan bagus."

"Hmm..."

"Kalian harus sering memaksanya jujur. Selepas kepergian Uchiha Sasuke, dia jadi terlalu banyak melamun."

"Hei! Aku ada di sini!" Naruto memekik protes. Bagaimana bisa tiga orangtua itu membicarakannya seolah-olah dia tidak ada? Menyebalkan! "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, terimakasih!"

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade mendelik secara bersamaan. Naruto memutar bola mata tak peduli. Tangannya kembali meraih satu tusuk dango, menggigitnya dengan kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan rambutmu jadi begitu?" Hiruzen kembali bersuara.

"Awal keluar desa dia sudah begitu," Jiraiya mengekeh nelangsa. Andai saja Hiruzen tahu bagaimana rasanya terjebak bersama duplikat gabungan dari Minato dan Kushina itu. Benar-benar fantastik.

Pertapa itu serasa dihantui bayang-bayang murid lamanya. Hanya saja dengan versi cengiran lebih mengerikan.

_Well..._ Bagaimana jadinya jika Hatake Kakashi selaku murid Namikaze Minato melihat Naruto dengan penampilan barunya?

"Aku lebih nyaman bertarung seperti ini. Lagipula... melihat wajah galau ero-sennin sangat menyenangkan~!"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang sengaja!"

Hiruzen tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi dua guru-murid itu. Tidak salah Sandaime Hokage itu mempercayakan Naruto pada Jiraiya. Gadis remaja itu terlihat lebih santai. Pancaran matanya tidak sekelam dulu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Teman-temanmu sedang mengikuti ujian di Suna saat ini..."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Tsunade, menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan malas. Memang, apa hubungannya mereka ujian dengan Naruto?

"Oh," respon Naruto pendek.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kau tahu databook milikmu masih tingkat genin, gaki!" Tsunade berniat menjitak puncak kepala pirang itu, namun Naruto langsung melompat menghindar.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan databook saat aku pernah diminta pasukan Anbu menjadi pemimpin mereka?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Tidak semua orang tahu, Naruto!"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli orang tahu atau tidak?"

Tsunade menggeram kesal. Wanita itu mencengkram atasan yang Jiraiya pakai, menusuk mata pertapa genit itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa kau tidak bisa memperbaiki kesantunannya?!" sembur Tsunade nyolot.

Jiraiya meringis kecil, teringat tonjokkan pertama yang ia dapat dari Tsunade berpuluh-puluh tahun ke belakang. "Kau coba saja sendiri, Tsunade! Dia lebih keras dari batu!"

"Kalian, jangan bertengkar! Sadar umur!" Hiruzen mencoba melerai. "Kenapa kalian tidak langsung minta pada Naruto saja? Dia ada di hadapan kita!"

Saat Tsunade menghempaskan Jiraiya dan memasang pose merajuk, Hiruzen mengerut pelipisnya. Ini kenapa mereka jadi kekanakkan seperti ini? Kalau Orochimaru ada di sini, lengkap sudah. Hiruzen merasa menjadi dirinya yang masih muda, dulu.

Ah... Tapi, jangan. Orochimaru ada di desa merupakan sebuah ancaman.

"Jadi, Naruto? Bisakah kau mengurangi sifatmu yang 'satu' itu?"

"Maafkan aku!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih 'manis' jika memang itu permintaan terakhir dari kalian para orang tua!"

Hiruzen menepuk jidatnya. Suara Naruto tidak terdengar menyesal sedikit pun. Apalagi gadis itu menyebutkan 'permintaan terakhir'. Bisa-bisa kalau begini, mereka sudah mati nelangsa sebelum bisa memberikan permintaan terakhir.

Untung saja Tsunade dan Jiraiya kembali bertengkar, sehingga tidak mendengar permintaan 'maaf' Naruto itu.

"Kau tidak mau seperti teman-temanmu, Naruto?" Hiruzen kembali bertanya, berusaha menyisikan kedongkolannya.

Naruto kembali duduk, membuang wajah. Hiruzen membelalak tak percaya saat gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan dari dulu, _Jiji_?" dua mata biru penuh kekecewaan disuguhkan pada Hiruzen. "Aku tidak akan bisa sama seperti mereka! Orangtua yang lebih mementingkan desa...hanya aku yang punya! Semua tatapan penuh kebencian...hanya kepadaku mereka berlabuh!"

Hiruzen tercekat.

"Bagaimana...aku bisa sama dengan mereka? Bahkan kini tetua semakin menganggap aku ini adalah senjata desa! L-Lalu... setelah semua penderitaan ini, mereka masih saja mencurigaiku akan mengkhianati desa! Kurang apa perjuanganku?!"

"N-Naru..._chan_?"

Naruto menyeka air matanya. Satu detik, wajah bikin iba itu berubah dihias cengiran.

_Nahlho?_

"Kenapa serius-serius, _jiji? _Bercanda, kok!"

_**Gubrak!**_

Sialan. Bocah ini masih berani bermain-main dengannya.

"...Kakasih-sensei ada di Suna juga, kan?" mendapat anggukan, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "_Perfect!_"

Sebelum Hiruzen bisa mengetahui alasan Naruto menanyakan Hatake Kakashi, gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

.

.

.

"Kalian yang berhasil kemari tepat waktu dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan maju ke babak yang selanjutnya. Untuk sisanya, silahkan kembali ke desa masing-masing!"

"Mana bisa begitu?! Kami sudah susah payah melewati rintangan sampai kemari!"

"Itu berarti usaha kalian belum sempurna. Kembalilah ke desa dengan rasa bangga, berlatihlah lebih keras! Kita bertemu lagi di Ujian yang selanjutnya."

Hatake Kakashi hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya ketika menerima banyak protesan dari peserta yang berhasil sampai namun gagal. Sedangkan peserta yang berhasil mulai melewati gerbang menuju babak selanjutnya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat lelah, sedih melihat rekan se-desa ada yang gagal, bahkan ada yang tertawa mengejek—besar kepala.

Kakashi tetap berdiri di sana, menunggu wilayah sekitarnya benar-benar steril dari peserta. Angin yang berhembus serasa membuat badannya berdebu. Maklum saja, wilayah Suna memang dipenuhi padang pasir. Untung saja dia pakai masker, sehingga tidak perlu khawatir organ pernafasannya kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula dia sudah sering bolak-balik Suna-Konoha untuk menjalankan misi. Badannya sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan area gersang ini.

Ketika hendak kembali ke pos panitia, sebuah tangan menghentikannya dari belakang. Ia berbalik reflek dan menepis tangan itu. Kewaspadaannya berkurang saat sadar ia kenal dengan chakra yang satu ini. Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, jika Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya?

"Osasshiburi, Kaka-sensei!"

"...Naruto?" Mendapat anggukan, Kakashi meringis kecil. Di hadapannya, gadis jadi-jadian itu tidak lagi bersurai panjang. Dua kuncirannya digantikan dengan rambut jabrik yang menyisakan poni pembingkai wajah, mirip dengan model rambut ornamen wajah Yondaime. Pertumbuhannya, Kakashi lihat, cukup cepat. Jika disandarkan dengan teman sebayanya, pasti gadis itu lebih tinggi dari kunoichi yang ada di Konoha. _Style _pakaiannya tidak banyak berubah. Atasan memakai dalaman Anbu yang dipadukan dengan rompi berwarna putih bergaris oranye, sedangkan celananya tetap sama—celana bahan berwarna hitam, dengan ukuran ¾, memperlihatkan segel penyimpanan di kakinya dengan jelas. "Kau... sudah _kembali_?"

"Kalau belum, bagaimana aku bisa di hadapanmu?" Naruto mendengus.

Kakashi menggendikan bahunya, lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau mau ke mana?!"

"Ruang panitia. Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku punya tempat tujuan lain. _See you later, sensei!_"

.

.

.

"Naruto?" Kazekage mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, melihat sosok yang Gaara bawa padanya.

"Yo!" sosok itu nyengir lebar.

Tak salah lagi, itu memang putri dari sahabat lamanya. Cukup lama Kazekage melempar pandangan penuh pemikiran pada Naruto. "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto," Kazekage bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Gaara, lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Wajahnya tidak dihias oleh senyum, tapi pancaran tegas dari matanya melembut. "Kau kembalilah bertugas!"

"Ha'i, _tou-san_. Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Uzumaki!"

Selepas kepergian Gaara, Naruto menatap Kazekage bingung. Katanya pria tiga anak itu akan menunjukkan sesuatu padanya, kan? Apa? Mungkinkah hal yang berhubungan dengan kedua orangtuanya? Terakhir kali ia bersama pria itu, mereka berakhir membicarakan tentang Minato-Kushina kecil.

Naruto tidak bisa mengelak, ia menyukai ketika ada yang menceritakan dua sosok hebat itu.

"Ikuti aku, Naruto..."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama Kazekage membawanya berjalan. Tanpa ada satu pun yang mengikuti, mereka berhenti di depan jurang dengan dasar tak terlihat. Naruto yakin ini adalah perbatasan Konoha-Suna, karena tak jauh dari seberang jurang, pepohonan lebat mulai terlihat. Berjalan lima puluh meter ke samping, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah jembatan. Kalau tidak salah, dulu sekali tempat ini hampir jadi tempat peperangan.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Ayahmu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, waktu itu kami berdiri bersebrangan, dengan hubungan kedua desa tidak terlalu baik,"

Naruto menatap pria di hadapannya dengan penasaran. Mungkinkah...Kazekage akan menceritakan 'kejadian' yang baru saja dipikirkan olehnya?

"Meskipun aku tidak tersenyum padanya, dia tetap seperti yang kuingat," Kazekage melipat tangannya. "Dia bilang, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Tahu-tahu tak lama setelah itu, Konoha mengangkat Hokage baru, Ayahmu. Ha—ah... _Kono hito_..."

"...Dia pasti menentang tetua dan memperbaiki hubungan desa?" Naruto menebak, tertawa kecil.

"Seperti itulah... Tapi," jeda sejenak. Kazekage maju satu langkah, matanya menatap ke dalam jurang dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Naruto baca. "Ketika kami kembali di sini, banyak sekali kekhawatiran yang tak bisa kujelaskan dari dua mata misterius itu. Kau hadir di antara Minato dan Kushina. Suatu hal yang seharusnya membahagiakan untuk pasangan normal. Tapi..._yeah_, Ayah dan Ibumu tidak bisa dibilang normal."

Naruto tertawa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan pria berambut merah itu. Kedua orangtuanya memang tidak bisa disebut normal.

"Sebelum pertemuan itu berakhir dan beberapa bulan setelahnya aku mendapat kabar Kyuubi menyerang desa, Minato sempat berpesan padaku..." Kazekage mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mendekat padanya.

"Pesan?" Naruto membeo. Matanya menyipit curiga, saat senyum samar terlihat di wajah Kazekage. Tapi, dia tidak menolak untuk mendekat.

"Ya... Jika dia tidak berhasil berada di sampingmu, aku harus menggantikannya untuk..." Naruto berjengit saat sebuah kertas ditempelkan oleh Kazekage. "...Melakukan ini!"

Kertas itu dilepas, Naruto melihat jelas bagaimana satu tangan Kazekage memberinya dorongan...

...hingga ia jatuh.

"H-hei!"

Naruto tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi? Dan lagi...Mengapa ia tidak bisa menggunakan chakranya?! _Ahh... _Naruto tersadar, kertas yang Kazekage tempelkan padanya adalah sebuah kertas segel. Tepatnya, segel pengunci chakra. Siapa pula yang membuat segel ini? Ikatannya begitu rumit, seperti...Hiraishin.

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh ditarik gravitasi. Titik kecil dari hatinya percaya, Kazekage memang melakukan ini atas keinginan Namikaze Minato.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat langit lagi. Semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita. Hitam yang benar-benar membuat sesak. Lalu ada sesuatu yang mengikat badannya. Berbentuk seperti rantai, namun tak terasa dingin. Mirip dengan rantai segel miliknya. Naruto hanya meringis kecil ketika benda itu semakin erat mencengkram badannya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan, cairan merah kental dari badannya mulai menetes di beberapa bagian.

Gelap. Sesak. Perih.

Semua itu menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Naruto mendapati dirinya jatuh terlentang di atas lantai kayu. Ketika cahaya remang-remang memenuhi ruangan, bukan dasar jurang yang dilihatnya. Melainkan sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti rumah pada umumnya. Dihias rak buku di samping, seperangkat sofa, sebuah meja, dan dua pintu yang tertutup.

_Jelas sekali aku jatuh dari jurang!_ _Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?_—pikir Naruto.

Menggunakan kembali kaki sebagai tumpuan berat badannya, Naruto menghampiri rak buku yang ada di sana. Ada dua kertas kecil berhias segel yang tertempel di sana.

**Jika itu kau, Sabaku. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya untuk kemari. Sebegitu rindukah kau, pada sahabat kerenmu ini?**

**Sign.**

**N. Minato**

**(Catatan dari Kushina : Kau tak akan menemukan apapun di sini, dattebane! Jangan berani bawa buku di sini, kau tahu apa maksudku!)**

Lalu kertas ke-2...

**Jika ini Naruto :**

**Selamat datang di tempat persembunyian Ayah dan Ibu selama ada di Sunagakure! Jika kau kemari dengan Sabaku, tolong berjanji pada kami satu hal. Kau, tidak boleh menyalah gunakan apapun yang ada di sini. Jika kau mengerti, pelajari, jadilah ninja yang hebat. Jika kau tidak mengerti, jangan beritahu siapapun soal tempat ini.**

**Kami sayang padamu,**

**N. Minato & U. Kushina**

Naruto tertawa garing. Ini benar-benar tempat milik orangtuanya? Hanya untuk menunjukkan tempat ini, Naruto sampai didorong oleh Kazekage lalu terikat rantai dan terperangkap di tempat tidak jelas ini? Apa lagi kejutan yang mereka siapkan untuk Naruto? Segel pengancam nyawa untuk membuka kotak berisi hadiah?

Kazekage memang benar. Kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa disebut normal.

Naruto menyentuh kertas yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Segel yang tertulis di kertas itu bereaksi dengan segel yang ia terima dari Kazekage. Setelah rasa panas di segel itu hilang, Naruto bisa merasakan chakranya kembali.

"Hmm... Kira-kira semua buku itu berisi apa ya...?"

Naruto menyentuh satu buku, rantai chakra muncul entah dari mana dan kembali mengunci pergerakannya. Kali ini, Naruto berdecak takjub. Bagaimana kedua orangtuanya bisa membuat semua ini? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan untuk Naruto? Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan semua misteri yang dibawa oleh Ayahnya?

Naruto mencoba menyalurkan chakranya pada rantai chakra itu. Benar saja perkiraannya, rantai chakra yang Naruto kenal milik sang Ibu tertarik kembali ke tempat mereka berasal. Menghilang, seolah rantai itu tak pernah muncul di sana. Tentu saja Naruto memanfaatkannya dengan menarik buku itu.

Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal, juga tidak terlalu tipis. Kertasnya tampak usang, mirip dengan buku Aksara Segel 'Uzumaki no Gemmu' yang Naruto temukan di Uzushio di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Tapi, yang membuat Naruto tercegang adalah buku itu berisi tulisan tangan dari Ayahnya. Jangan lupakan lambang Uchiha, yang tertera jelas di belakang buku itu.

_Masaka..._

Naruto coba menarik buku yang lain. Sebagian besar buku itu ditulis tangan, sebuah jurnal. Sedangkan sisanya kebanyakan merupakan buku sejarah yang diselipi banyak kertas berhiaskan tulisan tangan Ayah maupun Ibunya.

"...Wow. Kalian bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa saat kita bertemu. Mungkinkah... kalian menungguku lebih dewasa?"

Naruto benar-benar penasaran, apa isi buku-buku itu? Mengapa kedua orangtuanya ingin Naruto mempelajarinya, bahkan bersumpah untuk menjaganya? Adakah suatu hal yang berbahaya?

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Dia punya banyak waktu di Konoha untuk mengorek semua buku itu. Naruto sengaja men_summon scroll_-mini penyimpanannya, lalu menyegel rak itu ke dalam _scroll _tersebut. Dalam satu kepulan asap, rak itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sekarang... Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?"

.

.

.

"_Haa? Kalian mau aku melompat ke dalam sana?"_

_Sabaku Rei menatap dua genin Konoha di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dua hari keduanya tak bisa ia temukan, tahu-tahu di pagi buta mereka muncul dari jendela dan menariknya ke jurang perbatasan. Lalu dua orang berambut kontras itu menyuruhnya lompat ke dalam jurang, setelah Kushina menanamkan segel pengunci chakra di badannya? Dua orang ini mau apa?_

"_Ayolah, Rei! Ini pasti keren!" Minato memegang pundak sahabatnya. Cengiran di wajah bocah itu semakin silau saja._

"_Kau pas—UAH!"_

_Sebelum bisa mempertanyakan kewarasan dua sahabat barunya, Rei mendapati dirinya didorong oleh Minato. Ia tak bisa menahan teriakkannya. Dia didorong ke jurang! Bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan diri tanpa chakra? Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengeluarkan tekhnik pasir emasnya, tidak berguna! Damn Uzumaki, Damn Minato, dengan kehebatan fuuinjutsu mereka!_

_Rei tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya ia pejamkan. Tahu-tahu ketika membukanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Badannya seolah melayang. Ketika ia bergerak, sesuatu menjalar dan mencengkram kuat tubuhnya. Semakin ia meronta, semakin kuat kekangan benda asing itu. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, saat ia dapat merasakan beberapa bagian benda asing itu menyayat kulitnya._

_Setelah ia bisa bernafas lega, badannya jatuh ke atas sebuah lantai kayu. Rei mengusap matanya. Apa yang tadi itu? Genjutsu? Lagipula...di mana dia sekarang?_

_**Cklek...**_

_Sebuah pintu terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dari sana, muncul dua kepala pirang-merah menyebalkan. Rei langsung memasang pelototan tajam pada mereka. Entah trik apa yang keduanya gunakan tadi, yang jelas... Luka sayat di tangan dan kakinya bukan bohongan. Dua anak itu lagi-lagi menjadikannya kelinci percobaan!_

"_Kita berhasil, Uzumaki-san!"_

"_Sudah kubilang, dattebane!"_

_Setelah bertos, Kushina dan Minato duduk di sofa. Keduanya mulai sibuk berdiskusi dengan buku di antara mereka. Rei berdecak. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak peduli, setelah mendorongnya ke jurang tanpa dasar?_

"_Sebaiknya kalian jelaskan, Uzumaki, Namikaze!" tuntut Rei, mencuri tempat duduk di antara keduanya. Kalau tidak dipisahkan begini, dua genin yang-entah-dari-mana-dan-belum-mau-kembali-ke-desa ini akan asyik dengan dunia mereka._

"_Ra-ha-si-a!"_

_Melihat dua seringai yang sama, Rei memutar bola matanya bosan. Dua minggu bersama mereka cukup untuk membuatnya tahu, dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban seberapa keras pun dia mencoba. Alhasil Rei memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainan keduanya. Lagipula hari ini mereka memang janjian akan membahas soal fuuinjutsu._

_Berdiri lagi, Rei tertarik pada satu-satunya rak buku yang ada di sana. Hanya ada enam buku yang mengisinya. Salah satunya berisi tentang sejarah Uchiha-Senju, yang ia yakini hanya sebuah cerita rakyat belaka, seperti cerita kutukan berpasir Suna dari Ichibi. Tapi ia cukup penasaran. Sejarah macam apa yang Konoha punya?_

_Niat mengambil buku itu, tahu-tahu Rei terperangkap rantai chakra milik Kushina._

"_Uzumaki...!"_

"_Hiyaa—ttebane! Jangan mengambil buku sembarangan! Itu punya Minato!"_

"_Lalu mengapa kau yang memasang perangkap? Lagipula... Apa sih pentingnya buku ini sampai harus dipasang perangkap?!"_

_Rei kembali mendengus kecil, saat Kushina menghampirinya dan mulai membantunya lepas dari kekangan rantai chakra unik itu. Ia juga samar-samar mendengar umpatan seperti 'belum sempurna', 'kurang kendali', dan lain-lain dari Kushina. Tapi, ia jadi heran ketika teman kuningnya tidak mengatakan apapun._

"_...Namikaze?"_

"_Kau mau tahu 'mengapa', Rei?"_

_Saat Minato bangkit dan berbalik ke arahnya, Rei terhenyak. Senyum itu..._

"_Sebenarnya aku..."_

"_Minato...!"_

_Rei semakin bingung, saat dua sahabatnya saling melempar pandangan. Apa...yang ia lewatkan?_

"_Tak apa, Uzumaki-san... Lagipula Rei teman yang baik,"_

"_Ada apa ini?"_

"_Sebenarnya, aku...bukan Namikaze,"Minato menghela nafas. "...Sebelum meneliti tentang Hiraishin, sebenarnya...aku bermain-main dengan waktu,"_

"_...Eh?"_

.

.

.

Begitu Naruto kembali muncul di hadapannya, Kazekage bersidekap. Cengiran itu jelas sekali menandakan bahwa ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di jurang sana. Apalagi melihat tak ada luka tambahan yang selalu ia dapat setelah keluar dari tempat misterius ciptaan dua sahabatnya itu, Naruto pasti tahu rahasia dari ruang rahasia itu.

"Apa yang kau temukan di sana?" tanya Kazekage.

"Harta karun," Naruto menyeringai. "Banyak sekali!"

Kazekage mendengus. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau bergabunglah dengan panitia, bilang kau dapat izin dariku."

Naruto mengangguk mantap, lalu menghilang dengan sisa kilatan kuning. Membuat Kazekage menghela nafas berat. Sudah rambut mirip Minato, Naruto juga mengikuti kebiasaan hilang tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu. Jika Naruto tidak punya tanda lahir tiga garis kumis kucing itu, mungkin Kazekage akan mengira dia itu arwah penasaran.

"...Dia semakin mirip denganmu. Kau tidak membiarkannya terlalu terjerumus, kan?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana...

"Kau siap, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

...Uchiha Sasuke mulai menapaki butiran pasir, dengan hawa keberadaan nyaris nol. Sebuah tongkat hitam panjang menempel di punggungnya.

"Belakangan, anggota lain selalu diganggu oleh satu sosok pirang. Jika kali ini juga, kau urus Uzumaki itu. Biar aku yang menangkap _bijuu_,"

"Hn,"

Tak ada yang berubah, selain manik hitam itu terlihat lebih beku dari sebelumnya.

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 27~**

**A/N**

**Apa? Mau bunuh Chic? *masang tampang garang* #Naru : BUNUH AJA!**

**Hehe... Canda... Chic mau minta maaf, kok. Bagi yang malas membaca A/N panjang, segera skip dan tinggalkan review. Tapi yang merasa dikhianati(?) atas keleletan chapter ini, monggo dibaca, jangan males! Di bawah bakal ada banyak hal yang dibahas. Meskipun membalas review atas nama satu akun, tapi tujuannya memberi informasi ke semua, penting tidak penting.**

**Yo, mulai!**

**KENAPA TELAT? GAK PEDULI SAMA PEMBACA SETIA?**

Khukhu, sengaja Chic capslock, biar greget** #apahubungannya**

Kenapa telat? Karena gak tepat waktu. **#gampared **Okeee, Chic jawab jujur!

Sehari setelah YBS update, Chic mau menyuguhkan lanjutan ini untuk kalian. Tapi, di sekolah, laptop Chic DIINJAK teman. Ya, sekali lagi, DIINJAK. File tidak hilang juga sudah suatu keberuntungan. Seminggu, Chic _lappie-chan _dirawat, hiks... Setelah _lappie-chan _kembali, Chic tepar, baru sekolah lagi hari senin lalu. Lho? Kenapa gak langsung update? Walah... Mau update juga, kuota ternyata habis. Tanggal tua bro, nunggu gajian dulu.

Gak PEDULI sama pembaca setia? Chic boleh protes gak? Boleh, ya?

Kalau Chic gak peduli dengan kalian, untuk apa Chic tetap menyisikan sebagian hasil kerja keras Chic menjadi _freelancer _untuk beli kuota dan update cerita? Kalau Chic gak peduli, mungkin cerita ini stop di chapter satu. Benar, tidak?

Kesimpulannya, Chic peduli dengan kalian. Hanya saja, takdir tidak memperkenankan Chic untuk menunjukkannya dengan jelas. **#bahasanya**

**Kenapa enggak ada penjelasan waktu Sasuke pergi dari Konoha?**

Ada. Chic rencananya mau buat **Hidden Archive **dari UP. Terpisah dari ff ini, tapi masih satu kesatuan. Itung2 nambah stok ff ***grin* **Di sana bakal diceritain banyak kejadian yang tak sempat Chic uraikan dalam ff ini. Mulai publish bersamaan dengan chapter 27/28

Ditunggu saja ya...

**Gak ada harapan Naruto bakal balik lagi jadi laki-laki?**

Yang satu ini Chic tak bisa membocorkan. Biarkan alur cerita yang menjawab :)

**Chapter kemarin membosankan?**

Maaf. Chic hanya manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

**Kata-katanya sulit dipahami?**

Wah... yang satu ini Chic gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Kalau gaya bahasanya sudah begini, mau bagaimana, kawan? Mohon maaf... Faktor kebanyakan melototin proposal, skripsi(punya orang), dll

**Review kemarin belum dijawab?**

Mungkin terlewat, atau memang Chic tidak sempat membalas satu-per-satu. Tapi Chic pasti membacanya, kok! :)

**Bikin Fem!Sasu lagi?**

Ah... Ini request, ya? Kebetulan Chic sedang menggarap oneshoot yang ada fem!Sasu-nya. Tunggu saja~

**Kenapa Gaara di dekat Naruto jadi begitu?**

OOC, maksudnya? Sudah Chic cantumkan dalam warning, fanfic ini sangat memungkinkan memunculkan ke-OOC-an karakter. Tapi dia punya alasan. Nanti diceritakan di **Hidden Archive**.

**Bingung dengan penampilan Naruto?**

Hanya gambaran sementara, bisa dilihat di cover. Nanti Chic ganti lagi dengan gambaran baru yang masih menunggu untuk diwarnai di meja belajar :)

**Apa Tsunade jadi Hokage?**

Terjawab di chapter ini yaaa...

**Apa karakter Naruto didasarkan pada sifat Chic?**

Asumsikan saja begitu. Karena Chic sendiri tidak tahu sifat Chic seperti apa. ***Rotfl***

**Update cepet, ya! Jangan kelamaan!**

Gak bisa janji, guys. Chic sedang sibuk menabungkan waktu untuk tidur ==" belakangan ini kegiatan di sekolah melelahkan sekali.

**Pair rencana agak tergoyahkan karena scene Sasuke dan Naruto?**

Tidak juga. Cuma otak Chic ini terkadang terlalu terbawa oleh mood dan keseharian. Jadi jangan aneh, kalau ada yang 'janggal' dalam cerita ini gara-gara author absurd yang satu ini. Terkadang kalau baca fanfic orang pun...greget sendiri. Apalagi kalau yang romance (Naru : WHAT? LU BACA FANFIC ROMANCE, CHIC? Besok bencana besar, nih!)

**Ada fanfic seperti Cypress, dll, ada apa dengan Chic?**

Apa kau perlu sebuah alasan untuk berkarya?

**Apa semua kebingungan akan clear di akhir cerita?**

Yup. Semua misteri akan terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu.

**Nah... Secara garis besar, sudah dijawab, ya! Chic akan usahakan menjawab review kalian lewat pm, maaf bagi yang guest :v**

**Chic mohon dengan sepenuh hati, tolong singkirkan pikiran kalian bahwa Chic malas, Chic mengabaikan fanfic ini, apalagi Chic mengabaikan kalian. Saya—cielah pake saya—sudah berusaha mengeluarkan yang terbaik. Tapi, saya tetap hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa bebas melakukan segalanya. Di sini, saya punya tanggung jawab pada kalian. Tapi di rumah, tanggung jawab saya lebih besar. Kita semua punya prioritas utama, bukan? Chic berharap bukan hanya lewat fanfic saja kita bisa bercengkrama. Chic juga berharap, bisa memberikan suatu karya yang lebih hebat untuk kalian.**

**Sekali lagi tolong, jangan menganggap Chic seperti itu. Editor novel yang sedang Chic garap mengomeli Chic dan bilang, kalau Chic gak boleh buang-buang waktu hanya untuk menulis seperti ini, saat Chic punya kesempatan untuk proyek yang lebih besar. Jangan membuat Chic terbujuk bisikan setan(please, Mr. Editor tercinta jangan baca ini :p) itu dan menganggap semua yang Chic lakukan ini sia-sia.**

**Chic belajar banyak dari kalian semua. Chic bisa mendengar kritikan langsung dari kalian semua.**

**Chic masih betah di tempat ini. Jadi tolong, jangan buat Chic mundur perlahan...**

**Terakhir... Tak lupa Chic ucapkan terimakasih yang banyak untuk semua yang tetap setia membaca fanfic ini.**

**See you next time, guys!**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	27. First Reason : Past

**Disclaimer : Saya sudah berulang kali menulisnya dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini hanya pengantar ide dari otak absurd saya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**Warn : Nothing different, believe me. Err maybe some Gaafem!Naru rainbow words. Anak baik pasti tidak akan meniru mereka berdua.**

Sebagai penjelas chapter sebelumnya, Naruto hilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sandaime setelah menteleportasikan dirinya ke kunai khusus yang ia berikan pada Kakashi(saat misi di Nami). Lalu... nama Yondaime Kazekage adalah Rasa, dengan penulisan kanji 羅 砂 (_Rasuna_). **Rei **hanyalah panggilan dari Minato. Chic menulis **Sabaku Rei**, ya? Mohon maaf, sedikit kesalahan pengetikan, khukhu... Tadinya hanya **Rei**.

Kenapa Minato memanggilnya begitu? Jawaban akan datang di chapter yang akan datang.

Oke, ini kepanjangan. Langsung saja!

**Enjoy Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Kau gila."

"Tidak, aku tidak gila," bantah Naruto. Matanya masih sibuk meneliti sebuah buku jurnal dari rak 'ruang rahasia' kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya. Kau memang gila, Uzumaki," ujar Gaara, setengah menggerutu. Pasir pelindungnya sedang sibuk menahan rantai-rantai chakra bercahaya—yang entah muncul dari mana. Rantai-rantai itu seolah siap mencengkram tubuhnya kuat-kuat, sampai berbentuk potongan-potongan daging. Untung saja pasirnya selalu bergerak gesit meskipun tanpa perintah.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku," Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Uhh... Gaara ingin sekali menghantamkan wajahnya ke tembok saat ini. Memperingatkan, dia bilang? Memperingatkan apanya! Gadis itu cuma bilang, _"Hati-hati kalau mau mendekati rak itu,"_ tanpa penjelasan lanjutan. Tentu saja Gaara jadi penasaran ada apa dengan rak lusuh siap lapuk itu! Setelah Gaara benar-benar menyentuh rak tersebut, tahu-tahu rantai chakra keluar. Saat rantai-rantai chakra itu semakin buas menekan pasir pelindung miliknya, Naruto malah menyeringai puas. Jelas sekali dia sengaja melakukan ini.

_Darn! _Gara-gara rasa penasaran Gaara!

_Curiousity kill the cat, huh?_

Padahal Gaara bukan seekor kucing.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan rantai-rantai gila ini?" Gaara menghela nafas. "Mereka mulai membuatku sesak terperangkap di dalam pasirku sendiri,"

"...Sesak? Bicaramu masih lancar, Gaara," Naruto membalikkan halaman buku yang tengah ia baca. Matanya melirik geli pada Gaara. Tidak usah ditanya selebar apa cengirannya saat ini. "Cobalah untuk lepas. Anggap saja latihan untukmu dariku."

Gaara mendengus keras. Cuma beberapa menit bersama gadis itu, _image_ dan _mood_ miliknya hancur begitu saja! Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa lupa betapa menyebalkannya gadis ini, saat tak ada hal apa pun yang dikhawatirkan olehnya?

"...Kau gila, Uzumaki."

"Oke, aku mengalah. Kalau memang aku gila, berarti kau lebih gila dariku. Karena, oh, _kami-sama_, siapa yang mau jadi teman orang gila?"

Gaara benar-benar ingin cepat lepas dari kekangan pasir sekaligus rantai chakra _aneh _ini, lalu menghantamkan jidatnya pada permukaan tembok. Sampai kekurangan darah pun Gaara rela.

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

_Heck_, bagaimana Uchiha bisa kuat menghadapi gadis gila ini dari umur belia?

Jangan pedulikan harga diri. Gaara mengakui kehebatan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah... Sepertinya Gaara mulai merindukan Naruto yang sedang banyak pikiran dan dalam keadaan serius. Gadis itu lebih fokus dan tidak banyak bicara yang tidak perlu. Salahkah bila Gaara mengharapkan konflik desa dalam waktu dekat?

"Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari rantai itu, Gaara. Rantai chakra itu bukan punyaku, tapi punya Ibuku," Naruto menutup buku itu, bangkit dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Gadis itu berjalan santai mendekati Gaara, sengaja mengambil buku lain tepat di samping kepala Gaara.

"...Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa lepas?!" Gaara mengerang frustasi. Sepertinya dia mulai lelah. "Aku masih punya banyak tugas, Uzumaki!" lanjut pemuda itu, mendesis dingin.

"...Oh."

_Oh?_

_Naruto Cuma menjawab OH?!_

_**Twitch!**_

"!"

Naruto buru-buru melompat salto ke belakang 2x4 meter, mendarat di atas sofa empuk—langsung dalam posisi duduk. Matanya menyipit tajam, pada pasir Gaara yang meruncing—nyaris melukai badannya.

"PANDA!" jerit Naruto, tidak terima karena buku yang hendak dibacanya terlempar, dengan kertas isi yang berceceran di lantai. Akibat menghindar dari serangan pasir Gaara dengan reflek. "APA-APAAN ITU?!"

"Salahkan dirimu," Gaara mendengus. "Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu! Aku hanya bisa menyegel kembali rantai chakra itu!"

_Gubrak._

"...Sama saja kau bisa membantuku terlepas..."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya—sok imut, Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya, lalu memasang beberapa _insou _dan menyentuh permukaan rantai yang dimaksudkan. Perlahan, rantai chakra itu tersedot ke sumber munculnya, menghilang, seolah rantai itu memang tidak ada di sana.

Terbebas, Gaara bisa mengembalikan pasir-pasirnya ke tempat mereka berasal. Matanya menyipit tak suka, pada Naruto yang memasang pose merajuk. Gah. Satu tahun setengah keluar desa bukannya tambah dewasa, gadis ini malah semakin mirip bocah!

"...Kau benar-benar gila."

"Hey!"

"...Tolong ingatkan, mengapa aku mau jadi temanmu."

"Because I'm awesome, dattebayo!"

Gaara _facepalm_.

...Lupakan. Lupakan bagaimana mereka bisa berteman.

Selagi Gaara mendengus mencoba menepikan segala rasa kesalnya pada si Gadis Pirang, menjauhi rak buku penyebab utama badannya terkurung rantai chakra, Naruto melanjutkan acara membacanya—setelah selesai membereskan jurnal itu kembali, tentu.

_**...Bentuk aksara yang satu ini meliuk dengan hanya satu ujung yang meruncing. Merupakan aksara dasar perakit segel.—**_

Naruto bergumam kecil. Buku jurnal dengan lambang Uchiha di bagian sampul belakang ini benar-benar mengacu pada buku **Uzumaki no Gemmu**. Naruto jadi teringat pertama kalinya memelototi buku itu dan menelan bulat-bulat teori seputar aksara fuuinjutsu. Hari kedua dirinya mengunjungi Uzushio.

Di salah satu halaman yang ada, Naruto menemukan satu penjabaran rakitan segel **Keiyaku Fuuin**. Sebuah segel yang bisa membuat seorang shinobi kehilangan kendali atas hewan kuchiyose yang dipanggilnya. Tidak serumit segel **Hiraishin**, pikir Naruto. Kalau gadis itu tak salah ingat, Kurama pernah bilang bahwa Namikaze Minato berhasil melepasnya dari kendali Pria Bertopeng yang menyerang Konoha waktu itu.

Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal Pria Bertopeng, Naruto jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa alasan sosok misterius itu menggunakan Kyuubi untuk menyerang Konoha? Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang belum bisa Naruto pecahkan dalam hal ini. Kurama sendiri jika Naruto tanyai selalu bungkam, seolah ia tak mau mengingat kembali masa-masa yang menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto terciprat kebencian dari penduduk desa. Mengingat masa lalu itu sakit, semua orang mengetahuinya. Itulah mengapa Naruto tak mau memaksa Kurama untuk bercerita.

"Kau sedang membaca apa, sih, Rubah?" Gaara—yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengatasi kedongkolan—bertanya. Keningnya tampak sedikit berkerut. Mungkin jika dia memiliki alis, alisnya terlihat agak terangkat.

**#SaveGaaraYangTidakPunyaAlis**

**#apaansihini?**

**#abaikan**

"Jurnal _fuuinju_—JANGAN MENGINTIP, PANDA!" Naruto buru-buru menutup jurnal yang sedang dibaca olehnya, menyipitkan matanya tak suka pada pemuda bersurai merah bata itu. "Aku tak bisa memercayaimu untuk segala urusan fuuinjutsu milik Uzumaki Yang Legendaris ini!" Naruto meleletkan lidahnya, mencibir. Sialan. Gadis ini benar-benar congkak kalau membawa-bawa nama Uzumaki di depan Gaara. _Dia pikir dia yang paling hebat, apa?! _

Gaara lagi-lagi _facepalm_. Ia raih vas bunga yang ada di atas meja kecil di ruangan itu, lalu ia lemparkan pada Naruto yang reflek menunduk dengan mata membulat horror.

_**BRAK!**_

"...Oi! Panda! Kau mau kepalaku bocor?! Kau ini kenapa? PMS?!"

"Kau yang KENAPA!? Kau selalu berlebihan jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut Uzumaki! Mengintip pun, aku tidak tertarik! Dan, hey! Kau harus ingat aku ini LAKI-LAKI, RUBAH!"

"...Laki-laki? Sejak kapan?"

Tampang lugu yang dibuat-buat oleh Naruto sukses membuat Gaara naik pitam. Dengan emosi yang semakin mendidih, Gaara menyeringai tipis. Dia punya satu jalan balas dendam. Telak.

"Aku memang laki-laki, kubuktikan sekarang jika kau tidak malu untuk melihat. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Lahir punya burung, kenapa bisa berubah begini?"

"PANDA SIALAN! KENAPA JADI BAWA-BAWA SOAL GENDERKU?!" Naruto mengamuk. Gadis itu menerjang Gaara, langsung menjambaknya dengan brutal. Mengingat perihal perubahan gendernya itu...sakit, _man_.

"KAU YANG MEMULAI, RUBAH!"

Selagi dua remaja itu sibuk saling menjambak...

'Ya Tuhan...'

Kazekage dan dua buah hatinya yang lain di kamar masing-masing hanya bisa menyumpal telinga mereka dengan bantal. Berharap kegaduhan ini akan segera berakhir, mengingat mereka amat sangat membutuhkan kunjungan ke negeri mimpi untuk bisa menatap hari esok.

"_Hei, Rubah bangkotan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan masakanku?!"_

"_Heh, Rakun! Aku membantumu, jangan marah-marah begitu! Yang penting masakannya tetap enak, kan?!"_

"_AKU TAK SUDI MASAKANKU DIRACUNI OLEHMU!"_

"_HEI! AKU TAK MERACUNINYA!"_

Sebuah ingatan tentang kunjungan ke Mansion Uchiha membuat Kazekage meringis kecil.

Pertengkaran tidak jelas itu tidak akan reda begitu saja.

_Chk! _Tak bisakah anaknya dan anak sahabatnya berteman secara normal?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Just because the past didn't turn out like what you're expecting it to be, it doesn't mean your future can't be better than you've ever imagined..._

_-anonim-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**First Reason : Past**

Demon Dessert adalah salah satu daerah padang pasir di utara Sunagakure. Tempat itu dijuluki Padang Iblis atas mitos yang tersebar di kalangan penduduknya. Tersebutlah siapa pun yang memasuki tempat itu tidak akan bisa kembali karena dimakan oleh monster yang ada di dalamnya. Apapun itu, yang jelas di mata panitia Ujian Chuunin, tempat ini sangat strategis untuk mengetes kerja sama kelompok dalam bertahan hidup.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat layar di hadapannya. Kakashi bilang, titik-titik kecil yang ada di layar tersebut menunjukan posisi peserta di Demon Dessert. Sengaja mereka tempelkan pemancar sinyal pada alat komunikasi masing-masing tim untuk memantau keadaan. Takutnya ada hal yang tidak diinginkan, panitia bisa mengondisikannya kembali.

Sekarang ini Naruto berada di ruang panitia Ujian Chuunin. Awalnya, banyak pasang mata yang tidak suka keberadaannya di sini. Selain Naruto bukan panitia, mayoritas penghuni ruangan ini tahunya Naruto itu hanyalah bocah genin biasa. Untungnya persetujuan dari Kazekage berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dari usiran yang sangat memungkinkan untuk terjadi.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelompok-kelompok peserta bertemu satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan gulungan yang menjadi syarat lulus babak ini.

_**Cklek...**_

"Eh, Naruto?" pintu terbuka. Temari masuk dengan setumpuk map di tangannya. Naruto berinisyatif membantunya. "Terima kasih, letakan saja di meja itu!"

Tumpukan dokumen itu kini menumpuk di meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Di meja itu terdapat miniatur layar pantauan panitia. Bedanya, titik-titik kecil di sana berwarna-warni tiap kelompoknya.

"Tiap warna menunjukkan identitas peserta," jelas Temari, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. "Ini basisdata masing-masing peserta," lanjut gadis itu sambil menepuk pelan tumpukan dokumen yang tadi dibawanya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Penasaran, Naruto meminta izin untuk mengintip isi dokumen itu. Temari mengizinkan. Kata gadis itu, kalau Kazekage memperbolehkan Naruto masuk panitia, berarti gadis itu juga ikut masuk dalam kepanitiaan. Jadi, tidak masalah kalau Naruto ingin tahu isi data itu.

"Titik hijau beraneka ragam itu temanmu dari Konoha," ujar Temari setelah beberapa saat Naruto asyik sendiri dengan dokumen di tangannya. "Sepertinya mereka akan berhasil."

"Mereka pasti berhasil," tanggap Naruto yakin. Tapi, perhatian Naruto tidak lepas dari dokumen di tangannya.

_Fuu..._

Naruto terpaku pada data trio Takigakure yang ada di tangannya. Ketiga calon chuunin itu punya statistik kemampuan yang cukup hebat. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu gadis bernama Fuu. Namun, rasanya Naruto pernah melihat gadis bernama Fuu ini.

Mimik wajahnya menunjukan keceriaan. Rambutnya berwarna hijau tosca. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan seperti Naruto. Matanya...berwarna oranye, aneh sekali. Ketika sadar, Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa?! Itu adalah Jinchuuriki ekor tujuh!

Naruto tertawa kecil. Selama masa pengembaraannya, ia dan Jiraiya tidak bisa memasuki Takigakure. Pemimpin desa kecil itu tidak menerima mereka di sana. Tidak disangka-sangka, Naruto menemuinya di tengah Ujian Chuunin seperti ini!

Nah, tinggal menunggu ujian selesai. Nanti Naruto akan mendatanginya.

_**Biip! Biip!**_

Ruangan panitia dikejutkan dengan suara alarm kecil yang dipasang sebagai penanda bahaya dari panitia yang bekerja di arena. Di layar, muncul beberapa titik putih yang berkedip-kedip lalu menghilang setelahnya. Atmosfir seketika berubah tegang bagi panitia. Naruto mengernyit heran. _Ada apa ini?_

"Temari-san...?"

"Tadi itu kode dari tim medis yang bertugas membawa kembali peserta yang gugur dan terluka," Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mereka dalam bahaya, kita harus bergegas!"

"Aku dan Gai akan mengecek. Kau ikut, Naruto?" Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto, tersenyum kecil. Naruto mengangguk dan mengekori.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan panitia, Naruto sempat mendengar gumaman pelan dari Temari, "Hati-hati,"

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat kejadian, Naruto buru-buru menghampiri tubuh tim medis yang tergeletak dengan beberapa noda merah di baju mereka. Luka yang dialami tidak fatal, namun cukup dalam untuk membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau bisa sembuhkan mereka, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Jika Naruto memakai chakra penyembuh biasa, pemulihan luka akan terjadi sangat lama. Tapi, jika ia memakai teknik penyembuh khusus pun waktu yang dibutuhkan tidak terlalu sebentar juga. Sedangkan beberapa peserta di dalam Demon Dessert pasti butuh bantuan medis. Terlalu lama mendapat pertolongan bisa berbahaya.

Mendapat sebuah ide, Naruto meraih kunai khususnya, lalu ia gunakan untuk melukai tangannya sendiri. "Naruto...?" tegur Gai-sensei khawatir. Naruto mengabaikannya dan membiarkan darahnya jatuh ke permukaan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto memasang _insou _lalu menyentuh pasir yang telah menyerap darahnya.

Asap mengepul, sebuah _chi-bunshin _muncul dengan cengirannya.

"Kalian selamatkan para peserta. _Chi-bunshin_ku akan membantu," ujar Naruto pada gurunya dengan seenak jidat. Lalu gadis itu menyusun tubuh tim medis yang terluka agar tubuhnya saling menyentuh satu sama lain—untuk mempermudah teknik yang akan ia pakai. "Kalau mereka sudah sadar, mereka akan menyusul."

Mengangguk paham, Kakashi-Gai-dan Naruto _chi-bunshin_ mulai bergerak meninggalkannya.

Naruto menarik napas, "**Regeneration of Apsara**!" relief kehijauan khas mulai terbentuk di badan Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, luka sayat di tangannya menyusut...hingga hilang, seolah Naruto tidak pernah menggoreskan kunainya di sana. Setelah itu Naruto mendudukkan dirinya, sedikit menyeka keringat akibat suhu udara Suna yang begitu terik.

Menyentuh tubuh di hadapannya, tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya kehijauan.

Orang-orang dari tim medis sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman ketika Naruto merasakan keberadaan seseorang 5 meter di belakangnya. Naruto tidak dapat memastikan itu siapa, bukan karena chakranya asing. Melainkan lingkungan Demon Dessert ini memiliki energi alam yang cukup kuat, sehingga apa yang sensor Naruto rasakan menjadi sedikit buram. Dengan tangan masih sibuk mengalirkan chakra regenerasi untuk memulihkan orang-orang dari tim medis itu, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke belakang.

Saat itu, Naruto meragukan impuls yang diterima otaknya dari mata. Penglihatannya pasti salah. Mungkin ini salah satu fatamorgana di tengah padang pasir. Ya, ia pasti salah lihat.

'Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto!'

Tidak mungkin yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau bilang pada Itachi kau ingin membunuhku saat kita bertemu selanjutnya?" terdengar sebuah suara familiar di belakangnya. "Melirik pun hanya sebentar. Kalau kau begitu bisa-bisa aku yang membunuhmu duluan, lho,"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyumpah, "—_Shit_," Gadis pirang itu berusaha tetap fokus dengan teknik penyembuhnya.

"Omong-omong, aku yang melukai mereka. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini," Naruto menggertakan giginya. Konsentrasi buyar, relief di badannya menghilang secara perlahan. Teknik **Regeneration of Apsara **diputuskan. "Selagi tak ada rekanku...kau mau mengobrol denganku?"

Berhasil membuat seluruh tim medis bangun, Naruto langsung memerintahkan mereka menjalankan tugas. Mungkin chakra mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya, namun sudah cukup untuk melakukan penanganan medis pada peserta Ujian Chuunin.

Tim medis yang mengenali sosok di belakang Naruto sebagai penyerang mereka tadinya protes ingin melakukan perlawanan. Tapi, melihat bagaimana dinginnya wajah Naruto mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Demon Dessert tiba-tiba saja terasa amat dingin bagi Naruto. Gadis itu berdiri dan berbalik—menghadap sosok yang ia kira merupakan hasil dari halusinasi. Kakinya reflek memasang kuda-kuda siaga—tampak amat gagah ketika angin berhembus membuat rompinya berkibar seperti sebuah jubah.

Sudah satu setengah tahun mereka tak bertatap wajah. Dalam misi pengembaraannya, Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk fokus pada misi pengumpulan chakra bijuu. Namun, di waktu senggang terutama ketika sedang berlatih sendirian, ia selalu membayangkan. _Apa yang akan kulakukan ketika bertemu Sasuke nantinya_? Di depan Itachi saja rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan. Bingung. Kesal. Marah. Jika bertemu dengan Sasuke sendiri, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan hanya beberapa langkah. Naruto membeku, hanya diam saja.

Tapi hatinya sudah bergejolak dengan emosi yang bercampur-aduk.

"Hei... Apa kabar?"

Kecewa.

"...Naru—" Sasuke membulat ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya dengan kepalan tangan siap dilesatkan. Dengan gerakan tak kalah cepat, Sasuke menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto dan menahannya. "—to...?"

Di mata biru itu, Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan emosi yang menyala-nyala.

"...Matilah!"

Kaki Naruto bergerak gesit melayangkan tendangan busur. Sasuke menangkisnya dengan tongkat hitam miliknya. Ketika pemuda itu akan membalikkan serangan, Naruto langsung melompat salto 3 meter ke belakang.

"Tunggu, Nar—"

_Sraaak!_

'Whoaa!'

"**Sealing Jutsu : Black Chain**!" Rantai hitam keluar dari pijakkan, terjulur menyerang Sasuke dari berbagai arah. Si Bungsu Uchiha terus melompat menghindar, merunduk. Tongkat hitam ia gerakkan untuk menangkis pada satu sisi. Sayang, rantai hitam itu berubah wujud menjadi ukiran segel tak asing yang merambat ke tongkat. "**Sealing Jutsu : Blockade Rock**,"

Tongkat dilepas tepat pada waktunya, Sasuke berhasil menghindari kuncian segel yang bekerja seperti teknik pengunci bayangan milik klan Nara. Sempat melihat keraguan dari mata Naruto, Sasuke berhenti menghindar.

Rantai hitam melingkari badan Sasuke, seolah melilitnya seperti tali. Tapi, rantai yang lain berhenti bergerak dengan ujung meruncing menghadap badan Sasuke—siap menikam kapan saja.

"Kenapa kau berhenti mengelak?!" Naruto mendesis. Giginya menggertak kuat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ketika bahu gadis itu mulai bergetar.

"Kau sendiri berhenti. Tidak jadi membunuhku?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya," mata Naruto menyipit berbahaya. "Kalau kau punya pesan terakhir, sebaiknya katakan sekarang juga!"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu...aku telah membuatmu kecewa," Sasuke memulai. Matanya bergerak memantau keadaan sekitar, memastikan _rekan_nya tidak ada dalam jangkauan pendengaran. Apa yang Sasuke sampaikan saat ini bisa menjadi bom nuklir jika sampai pada telinga ketua. "Tapi aku terdesak."

Naruto mendengus sinis, "Aku tidak butuh bualanmu, Uchiha."

"Saat itu Itachi mendatangiku," Sasuke masih melanjutkan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang ia dapat dari Naruto. "Dia memberi pilihan antara diam dan menjadi anak baik, atau maju menjadi prajurit."

"Hentikan!" intonasi Naruto mulai naik.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin jadi pahlawan, Naruto. Aku juga ingin melindungi desa," Sasuke tertawa datar. "Itachi bilang ketua Akatsuki mengincarku sebagai umpan untukmu."

Rantai yang melilit badan Sasuke mulai melonggar. Di depan sana, Naruto jatuh terduduk, menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau menyebalkan, tahu tidak?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, ketika tawa hambar Naruto terdengar.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Rantai-rantai segel itu kini menarik tubuh Sasuke kepada sang pengguna. Dengan satu hentakkan, Naruto kembali berdiri. Lalu, kepalannya kembali melesat, sukses mengenai pipi Sasuke sampai pemuda itu terpelanting.

"_TEME_!"

_**Brug!**_

Bukan sekedar tinjuan biasa. Ada sedikit chakra khusus yang menyelimuti kepalan tangan Naruto.

"U-ugh..."

Badan Sasuke seketika mati rasa.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang tersengal—terlampau emosi. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, mimik wajahnya berubah jadi datar. Perubahan emosi yang mengerikan di mata Jiraiya.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Sasuke, lalu bergumam, "Kau ini maunya apa?" Jari telunjuknya bergerak mencolok pipi tirus Sasuke. Tidak peduli jika ulahnya itu mengundang ringisan sakit dari pemuda itu. "_Bakayarou, konoyarou_,"

Sasuke berkedip. Ingin sekali mengorek telinganya, takut-takut salah dengar.

Itu tadi...Naruto nge_rapp_?

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit, _teme_. Seharusnya kau tidak menjelaskan alasanmu pergi," Hidung Sasuke kembang-kempis, ketika Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk marah padamu."

_Gubrak!_

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa garing. Syukurlah, Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali. Urusan bikin _sweatdrop _orang sih, serahkan saja pada Naruto!

"Jujur, sewaktu menerima laporan dari Iori-_chan_, aku kaget. Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku. Persahabatan kita mau kau kemanakan?" Tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke, berpendar kehijauan. Perlahan Sasuke bisa merasakan kembali organ-organ tubuhnya. "Saat aku tahu kau bersama Kak Itachi... Kurasa aku tak bisa egois. Lebih baik kau bersama dengannya. Tapi...kau benar-benar jadi anggota Akatsuki, ya?"

"...Hn," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya setelah dirasa mampu mengendalikan kembali tubuhnya. Mata kelamnya menatap Naruto ragu. "Kau...tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Seringai berbahaya terpasang di wajah Naruto. Tangannya naik ke lengan atas Sasuke, lalu mencubitnya keras. "Oi!"

"Kau bercanda? Memaafkanmu bukan berarti aku sudah tidak marah padamu, U-chi-ha," Naruto melepas cubitan mautnya, lalu bersender pada Sasuke—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap mereka selesai latihan bersama di Uzushio. "Satu setengah tahun itu bukan waktu sebentar. Kangen, tahu."

_Blush!_

"_Dobe_. Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?" Sasuke merengut protes, menatap tajam gadis yang sedang menyender di bahunya.

Mendengarnya, Naruto bangkit dan memukul bahu Sasuke main-main. "Teme. Jujur saja kau sendiri kangen pada gadis jelita ini, kan?"

Melihat seringai main-main dari Naruto, Sasuke dongkol. Pasti gadis itu sengaja bilang kangen agar Sasuke malu. Sasuke tidak jadi membalas, ketika merasakan sesuatu. Bungsu Uchiha itu bangkit, wajahnya yang semula memasang ekspresi sama dengan terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya, kini berubah menggelap. Matanya tak terbaca, seringai dingin di wajahnya cukup untuk membuat Naruto meneguk ludah.

Ini bukan Sasuke yang Naruto kenal.

_Wusssh!_

Seseorang muncul di hadapan keduanya dengan putaran dimensi. Jubahnya berkibar, memamerkan lambang awan merah yang menjadi ciri khas anggota Akatsuki. Sosok itu memakai topeng spiral aneh dan memanggul seorang gadis di bahunya.

"Ini dia bayi kecil yang kurebut dari Ayahnya~!"

Naruto membulat tidak percaya. Pria bertopeng ini...orang yang Ayahnya ceritakan sebagai otak dibalik penyerangan Kyuubi kurang lebih lima belas tahun silam! Lagipula jasad yang ia panggul itu..._bukankah itu Fuu_?!

"Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang giliranmu!" ujar pria bertopeng itu.

"Hn."

Naruto sempat melihat perubahan warna iris Sasuke, sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

.

Kurama baru saja kembali ke markas setelah jadwal _shift_nya berakhir hari ini. Ia hanya mengangguk formal ketika beberapa anggota Anbu bagian jaga memberi salam padanya. Masih memakai seragam, Ketua Anbu yang ditunjuk karena situasi itu duduk di samping pintu masuk ruang loker. Mata crimsonnya tertuju pada arena latihan. Memantau perkembangan anak buahnya.

Beribu tahun rubah berekor sembilan itu hidup, tak pernah sedikit pun terbayang ia akan duduk tenang memangku titel Ketua Anbu. Selepas Rikudou-sennin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Kurama dengan bijuu yang lain hidup terpisah. Mereka menjadi saksi bisu perang yang terjadi tiap generasinya. Mereka menjadi saksi bisu tumpahnya banyak darah hanya karena nafsu kekuatan.

Meskipun Kurama belum pernah mengajak bijuu lainnya berdiskusi, pemuda itu yakin sekali mereka semua sama-sama merasa jengah. Di mata mereka, manusia adalah makhluk bejat yang segala gerak-geriknya terdorong oleh nafsu. Apalagi setelah manusia mempelajari cara menyegel mereka.

Kurama semakin tidak percaya pada janji Rikudou-sennin bahwa suatu hari..., suatu hari keturunannya akan mengajarkan mereka arti hidup dan mempersatukan dunia ini.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, hati kecilnya menuntutnya untuk bertahan. Meski artinya Kurama akan menimbun kebencian yang melimpah-ruah untuk manusia.

Dua kali dikendalikan oleh manusia bejat dan dua kali mendapat Jinchuuriki, kebencian Kurama pada umat manusia berada dalam puncaknya. Ia benar-benar benci pada manusia, apalagi setelah dirinya kembali tersegel dalam tubuh seorang bayi manusia.

Dalam diam, Kurama memperhatikan bagaimana bayi itu tumbuh menjadi seorang bocah periang. Dengan semua hujatan dan kebencian yang bocah itu dapat dari penduduk, bocah itu tidak dendam sedikit pun. Ada sih saat-saat tertentu ketika ia menangis sendirian. Bisa dimaklumi, ia hanya seorang bocah tanpa kasih sayang. Selebihnya, ia hanya menjadi anak yang suka cari onar agar penduduk menghiraukannya.

Pertama kali berhadapan dengannya dalam _mindscape_, bocah itu malah mengajaknya berteman.

Butuh hati sekeras batu magnesium agar tidak luluh dengan cengiran tanpa dosa bocah pirang itu.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, di sinilah Kurama sekarang. Luluh akan kegigihan Naruto dan kecintaannya pada desa. Biar rasa benci Kurama masih tersisa untuk spesies manusia tertentu, setidaknya ia menerima logika Naruto kalau di luar sana masih banyak manusia yang menginginkan kedamaian.

Bahkan Kurama tidak banyak protes saat Naruto menjadikannya Ketua Anbu pengganti dengan seenak jidat.

"Kaichou, kau belum pulang?" seorang anggota Anbu yang Kurama kenal sebagai wakilnya menghampiri. Badannya penuh peluh sehabis berlatih. "Bukankah Naruto-_san _baru pulang?"

"Masih ada yang harus kusampaikan pada Anbu Root," jawab Kurama dengan hembusan napas malas. Kalau boleh jujur sih ia ingin sekali langsung pulang dan memeluk Naruto sampai kehabisan napas. Tidak bisa disangkal, ia memang merindukan bocah itu. Lagipula rasa kesalnya sudah tandas begitu melihat tampang teraniaya Naruto saat disuruh ini-itu oleh Shukaku.

"Pulanglah, Kaichou! Biar aku yang melakukan," Wakilnya mengangguk pelan saat Kurama menatapnya bertanya. "Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa bawa Naruto-_san _ke markas, kapan-kapan. Kami juga merindukannya."

Kurama menyeringai lebar. "Kuserahkan padamu!"

Setelah menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan sedikit dukungan motivasi untuk anak buahnya, Kurama bergegas pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia tak henti-hentinya bersenandung. Bukannya Kurama benci dengan Anbu atau bagaimana, tapi ia sangat berharap Naruto akan mengambil kembali status Ketua Anbu ini dan membiarkan Kurama menikmati hari-hari sebagai penduduk sipil tanpa misi. Seperti sebelumnya.

Begitu sampai di mansion tercinta, Kurama mengernyit heran. Tidak ada sandal ninja milik Naruto, melainkan tambahan sepasang sandal kayu asing. Siapa gerangan yang mengunjungi rumah ini malam-malam?

Tidak mau menebak-nebak dan termakan rasa penasaran yang tidak perlu, Kurama langsung melepas alas kakinya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk. "Tadaima!" sahutnya pada penghuni rumah.

"Okaeri!" sahut Shukaku yang Kurama yakini dari arah dapur.

Masuk ruang tamu, Kurama mendapati sesosok pria tua yang menemani Naruto selama misi pengembaraannya. Ya, Jiraiya.

Pantas saja mansion sepi. Rupanya ada tamu berbahaya.

"...Kyuubi?" tebak Jiraiya begitu manik mata mereka berhadapan.

Kyuubi menggantung katananya di tembok, tak lupa membuka sarung tangannya juga.

"Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil Kurama, Jiraiya_-san_..."

Pria itu sempat terhenyak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh penyesalan,"Maaf sebelumnya. Ah..., untuk kedatanganku, Naruto sendiri yang menyuruhku menginap di sini," jelasnya.

Kurama manggut, lalu duduk di sebelah Isobu yang tampak sibuk membaca buku—atau berusaha terlihat seperti sedang melakukan itu. "Kalau Naruto yang bilang, silahkan saja."

Setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara. Para jelmaan bijuu sibuk berpura-pura melakukan kesibukan masing-masing dengan hati terus mencurigai pria itu. Sedangkan Jiraiya sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mengingat sosok berperawakan manusia yang seruangan dengannya ini bukan sembarang manusia.

Jengah dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Kurama bertanya, "Naruto ke mana?"

Jiraiya yang ditanyai agak terlonjak. Sepertinya pria itu terlalu tenggelam dalam monolog batinnya. "Dia tidak bilang, sih. Tapi aku yakin dia berteleport ke Suna."

Saat itu, Kurama mendengus dongkol. Setelah cepat-cepat pulang, ini yang didapat olehnya?

Buru-buru Kurama berlari ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan membawa perlengkapan perjalanan. "Aku akan menyusulnya," jelas Kurama setelah kembali.

"_Matte kure! _Kau mau ke Suna? Aku ikut!" Shukaku muncul dari dapur, sudah membawa perbekalan. "Aku rindu udara panas di sana..." lanjutnya.

"Rindu udara panas, atau jinchuuriki tersayang?" goda Kurama.

"Diamlah, rubah buluk! Kau harus berterima kasih karena aku bawa pai apel kesukaanmu!"

"Kalian pergilah. Aku dan Isobu akan jaga rumah," Matatabi membalas tenang. Melirik pada Jiraya selama beberapa saat, seolah mengisyaratkan _kalian-tak-perlu-khawatir-dengan-pak-tua-ini_.

"Iya, pergilah! Biar telingaku bebas dari pertengkaran legendaris kalian selama beberapa hari!" Isobu tertawa usil.

Kurama memutar bola matanya bosan. Beralih pada Jiraiya, pemuda itu memasang senyum formalitas. "Istirahatlah, Jiraiya-_san_. Kalau butuh apa-apa bisa bilang pada Matatabi. Meski baru di sini, dia lebih dapat diandalkan daripada kura-kura singa yang satu itu,"

"Hei!" Isobu merengut protes. "Kau ini—"

"Kami berangkat!" potong Shukaku sambil mendorong Kurama keluar.

"Ya, jangan kembali!" usir Isobu, kali ini tertawa penuh euforia. Mungkin senang karena ia bisa menguasai mansion ini tanpa diming-imingi tatapan tajam dari Kurama dan Shukaku.

Matatabi tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dengan mata sedikit menyiratkan keangkuhan, ia kembali menatap mata Jiraiya. "Mau makan malam, Jiraiya-_san_?"

"Jika tidak merepotkan..."

"Kau beruntung Shukaku yang memasak."

Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya gugup. Dalam wujud manusia, intens membunuh yang Jiraiya rasakan dari Matatabi tetaplah semenyeramkan wujud aslinya.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang penuh eluhan dari satu-satunya gadis jelmaan Ichibi, akhirnya Kurama dan Shukaku sampai juga di dataran Sunagakure. Setelah memberikan keterangan pada penjaga gerbang, mereka langsung menghadap Kazekage. Mereka diberitahu Naruto ada di ruang panitia Ujian Chuunin.

Masuk ruang panitia, tidak ada Naruto di sana. Mereka malah dibombardir pertanyaan oleh shinobi Konoha dan si Sulung Sabaku. Panitia yang baru tahu kalau mereka adalah jelmaan Ichibi dan Kyuubi jadi heboh.

"Katakan saja Naruto di mana!" dengus Kurama tak sabaran.

"Tak jauh dari pintu masuk Demon Dessert. Dia bersama dua shinobi Konoha lain sedang memastikan keadaan tim medis," jelas Temari pada akhirnya.

Shukaku sebagai penunjuk jalan dadakan menyeret Kurama ke tempat yang dimaksud. Entah bagaimana, keduanya kompak merasa khawatir.

Khawatir ada hal tidak diinginkan yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Begitu mata mereka bisa menangkap sosok Naruto, Shukaku menarik Kurama bersembunyi di balik pohon kaktus raksasa. Jauh di sana, Naruto sedang beradu serangan dengan sesosok shinobi berompi Akatsuki.

Keduanya tercekat, ketika sadar itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Butuh tenaga ekstra bagi Shukaku agar bisa menahan Kurama yang sudah berapi-api ingin mengintrupsi pertarungan dua 'adik'nya itu dan mengambil alih penghajaran Uchiha Sasuke oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya, Shukaku berhasil membuat Kurama tenang. Kali ini, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Tak dapat Shukaku tahan senyum, ketika Naruto tidak lagi dalam mode siap serang. Sasuke dan Naruto di depan sana duduk bersebelahan. Seolah teriknya padang pasir tidak mereka rasakan.

"...Itu Choumei?" gumam Shukaku horror ketika sosok lain muncul tiba-tiba, memanggul tubuh manusia.

Geraman rendah dari Kurama menguatkan tebakan Shukaku. Memang tak salah lagi. Mereka bisa merasakan chakra Nanabi dari tubuh yang dipanggul itu!

Shukaku semakin terbelalak ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tergeletak.

"K-Kurama!"

"Ayo!"

Keduanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan langsung memacu langkah cepat. Tapi, sebelum mereka sampai, Sasuke telah memunculkan hewan panggilan berbentuk burung elang besar. Burung itu terbang dengan Sasuke dan sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Tak kehabisan akal, Kurama memusatkan chakra di telapak kakinya agar lompatannya lebih tinggi. Lalu tangan ia julurkan ke depan, sembari mengucapkan, "**Tailed Beast Sonic Roar!**" dengan lantang.

Tekanan chakra amat kuat keluar dari tangannya. Berhasil membuat burung itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih. Mengerti isyarat dari Kurama, Shukaku tetap berlari. Ia menyerang Sasuke tiba-tiba di udara, lalu merebut tubuh Naruto dan melompat mundur setelahnya.

"Amankan Naruto, biar aku yang lawan mereka!" putus Kurama. Pemuda itu menarik katananya keluar, lalu berlari menerjang Sasuke. Sosok yang satunya entah ada di mana.

_**Trang!**_

Katana Kurama beradu dengan tongkat hitam milik Sasuke. Dengan kompak keduanya melompat mundur, lalu kembali menghunuskan senjata masing-masing.

"Uchiha sialan!" umpat Kurama di tengah pertarungan. "Kau pikir Naruto itu apa? Kalau mau pergi, enyah saja selamanya!"

Dengan emosi yang semakin memuncak karena—_oh, pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ternyata mempermainkan adiknya yang lain_, Kurama mengalirkan energi korosif di katananya. Ketua Anbu itu menyeringai dingin ketika berhasil melukai tangan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu melompat jauh—menyelamatkan diri sekaligus mengatur rencana untuk menyerang balik.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari dengan jurus matamu, Uchiha!"

.

.

.

Selagi Kurama sibuk meluapkan semua emosinya, Shukaku heboh sendiri di pos panitia terdekat. Pasalnya, setelah raut wajah Naruto berubah seperti orang yang tengah dicambuk, pernapasan gadis itu mulai tersendat-sendat. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tim medis yang mampir belum lama tidak dapat melepaskan Naruto dari genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang menjeratnya.

Bahkan keberadaan Sabaku Gaara—alasan utama Shukaku mengekori Kurama—ia abaikan. Melihat malaikat penolongnya tersiksa seperti itu membuat fokus Shukaku terpusat pada satu hal.

Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah membuat Naruto bangun dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"...Tidak bisa. Terlalu kuat!" _inryou-nin _itu mengumpat pelan. Dia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga, tapi efek pengacauan chakranya terlalu kuat!

Shukaku menepuk pipi Naruto panik. "Hoi, bocah! Bangunlah!"

Ekspresi kesakitan semakin kentara di wajah itu. "_S-s-Sasu-ke..._" masih sempat-sempatnya Naruto mengigaukan nama itu. Membuat Shukaku emosi saja!

"Shukaku!" Gaara menyahut tiba-tiba. "Coba hubungi pakai telepati!"

Shukaku menepuk jidatnya. _Ahh! Benar juga! Kenapa tidak kepikiran? _Kalau Shukaku berhasil menyambung transmit telepati, ia bisa melepas efek genjutsu pada chakra Naruto dengan mengaktifkan chakra lain di badan gadis itu.

Tidak terlalu mudah untuk dilakukan, tapi pada akhirnya Shukaku berhasil membuat kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dengan satu hentakkan. Gadis itu mendudukan diri, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kedua mata bermanik safir itu membola, seolah terkejut karena baru saja melewati sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Ketika Naruto sudah berhasil bangun sepenuhnya, gadis itu tertegun. Sahutan khawatir dan pertanyaan akan keadaannya ia abaikan. Ia terbayangkan percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Apakah semua itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke agar rekannya bisa mengambil Nanabi tanpa campur tangan dari Naruto? Apakah tadi Sasuke berniat menyerahkannya ke Akatsuki? Semudah itu?

Tahu-tahu, gadis itu mencengkram erat dadanya, dengan pipi mulai dihujami liquid bening.

"Naruto...? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" gertakkan gigi Naruto Gaara anggap sebagai jawaban 'Ya.'. "Uchiha pernah menitipkan ini padaku. Siapa tahu bisa menghibur," lanjut Gaara, memberikan sebuah boneka tomat yang Sasuke titipkan padanya di malam pemuda pantat ayam itu meninggalkan Konoha.

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto hanya memandangi boneka itu. Lalu, gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan mencekik boneka itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau sudah mempermainkanku, Uchiha," desis gadis itu. Bibirnya tersungging membentuk senyuman _aneh_. "Lihat saja nanti,"

Gaara dan Shukaku berkedip tidak percaya, ketika melihat binar dari bola mata biru itu mengeras. Binar sama, yang pernah mereka lihat ketika gadis itu bercerita seputar dewan dan tetua desa.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, _teme_."

Boneka tomat yang menjadi janji bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali pulang terbakar hangus di tangan Naruto.

"_Go on, Uchiha_!" teriak Naruto saat itu.

Shukaku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ketika Gaara menatapnya dengan (tempat seharusnya) alis (berada) terangkat.

Ia tidak begitu mengerti hubungan gadis itu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang jelas, boneka tadi memang berhasil menghentikan tangis bisu Naruto.

...Mungkin Shukaku akan menanyakannya pada Kurama nanti.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

**KALIAN BOLEH BUNUH SAYA!**

**Serius, kali ini Chic gak akan protes atau pun mengelak lagi. Kalian boleh bakar ayam ini kalau memang mau. Saya memang sudah terlalu kejam karena membuat kalian menunggu sampai bulukan. Yang masih pengen dengar alasan-alasan tak bermutu Chic, bisa baca bio baru. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa alasan Chic tak bisa menyambangi negeri penuh imajinasi ini, huhu Y.Y**

**Oke, mungkin ini bukan chapter terbaik yang pernah Chic tulis. Tapi jujur saja, Chic agak kebingungan dengan interaksi Naruto-Sasuke untuk chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan akan lebih bagus lagi, Aamiin.**

**Yang pasti selama Chic masih bernapas, FANFIC INI AKAN TERUS DILANJUTKAN! YEAAAH!**

**#mulaikoar2**

**#abaikan**

**Chic sih berharap bisa update cepat. Tapi, siapa yang tahu takdir maunya apa :'v**

**Okeh, cukup sampai sini cuap-cuapnya. Kita mulai sesi jawab ripiu~**

**Kapan lanjut?**

Ini sudah! Puas?! *enggak kalem* *bakiakmelayang*

E-ehehehehe... Mangaaap! Silahkan, kalian boleh mengapakan ayam brengsek ini! *bow*

**Apa Minato dari masa depan? Lalu Minato aslinya di mana?**

Ini misal, ya. Kalau pun Minato dari masa depan, dia balik ke masa lalu dan terjebak, otomatis dia mengubah sejarah yang ada dan misteri masa depan. Karena dia yang kembali ke masa lalu, otomatis dia juga 'Minato' yang asli. Dalam logika Chic, kalau seseorang masuk mesin waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu, jika ia tidak pulang ke masa depan, maka dia akan menjadi menulis cerita baru untuk masa depan. Tidak akan ada dunia paralel yang bertimpang tindih. *jangananggapspoiler*

**Chic adalah novelis?**

...Masih calon. Kalau bikin naskah buat kesenangan pribadi sih, sering sekali. Sampai flashdisk 15 Gb pun penuh dengan cerita karangan sendiri. Tapi untuk menjadi novelis publik, Chic masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri pada 'ekspektasi' Penerbit dan Editor. Doakan saja, huhu...

Tapi, sekalipun jadi (AAMIIN!), Chic tidak akan meninggalkan FFn dengan mudah. Ini dunia impian Chic, lho. Mana bisa pergi begitu saja. *mewekbuaya*

**Bagaimana pertemuan Naruto dengan Tsunade?**

Tadinya Chic menjanjikan **Hidden Archive**, kan? Masih ngambang antara jadi dan tidak jadi. Tapi, pertemuan mereka akan dijelaskan di beberapa chapter ke depan, menjadi salah satu plot yang (Chic kira) cukup penting. Tunggu saja ya, hehehe...

**Apakah Sasuke dan Naruto akan bertarung?**

Di chapter ini? Belum. Chapter depan? Mungkin saja.

**Apa Sasuke akan menjadi dingin pada Naruto?**

Bisa dilihat di atas, Sasuke biasa-biasa saja pada Naruto. Ketika 'rekan' Akatsuki datang, Sasuke langsung berubah dingin. Jadi...ayamku?

**Mengapa rambut Naruto dipotong?**

Alasan Naruto sudah jelas di chapter kemarin. Rambut pendek lebih mudah dipakai bertarung.

**Apa Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Naruto di Suna?**

Noh di atas sudah terjawab.

**Kenapa Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki?**

Di atas ada sedikit _hint_, yoo... Selanjutnya biar cerita yang mengungkap hihi

**Jadikan SasuFem!Naru?**

Hmm... Bagaimana yaaaa? :p

**Akatsuki ke Suna mau menangkap Ichibi?**

Tetot. Di chapter ini terjawab, ya, tujuan mereka apa.

**Yang ini dari filler kemarin?**

Yups! 2 juta rupiah! (_silahkan ambil di tabungan sendiri_)

**Kurang panjang?**

Panjang apanya tuh? :v *iykwim* *gampared* Ngikutin status otak Chic ya... Kalau lagi terburu-buru dan penuh dengan teori memuakkan seperti ini mah, bisa nulis juga udah _uyuhan_.

**Fanfic ini mau selesai berapa chapter?**

Dari outline yang Chic buat sih... 42 Chapter. Kalau bisa sih pengen lebih pendek :/ Hahaha

**Request?**

Ditampung. Nanti dikabarkan kalau sudah jadi :)

**Boleh SKSD?**

Boleh banget. Chic orangnya pecicilan kok, tenang saja. :v

**Pasangan Sasuke di Akatsuki?**

Tidak disebutkan namanya, sih, di atas. Tapi kalian sudah bisa menebak, bukan?

**Sikap Naruto bikin bingung?**

Memang sengaja dibuat demikian. Yang satu ini Chic ambil dari sisi psikologis asli manusia yang cenderung melindungi diri ketika mendapat suatu masalah. Kalau dikeroyok masalah seperti Naruto, dari mulai dibenci desa dan tetek bengeknya, tidak aneh kan kalau sikapnya berubah-ubah seperti itu?

**Mau lihat apperance Naruto?**

Nanti bisa dilihat di cover ff-nya (via ffn desktop), atau nanti Chic sertakan link di bio(via fb). Untuk sementara belum di-up. Scanner di rumah lagi ngajak ribut.

**Nanti Naruto jadi penyelamat atau penghancur dunia?**

Menurut kalian enaknya gimana? *dilempartomat*

**Kutukan yang dibuat Orochimaru gimana kabarnya?**

Masih ada, Cuma berhasil Naruto kunci agar tidak memengaruhi apapun. Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya diungkit kok, oleh Naruto.

**Jangan hiatus?**

_Well_... Ini sih tergantung definisi hiatus dalam pandangan masing-masing. Chic sih merasa beberapa bulan ini masih sering coret-coret belakang buku pelajaran untuk berbagai 'karya' yang harus Chic lanjutkan. Otak Chic masih bekerja melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi, kalau definisi hiatus di sisi kalian berarti _update telat berbulan-bulan _sih, sepertinya Chic akan sering melakukannya. *chuckles*

**Ada yang terlewat, kah?**

**Maaf saja kalau keterlambatan update ini membuat kalian sampai bilang 'merepotkan'. Maklum saja, Chic tidak dibayar, jadi kerjanya seenak jidat tanpa deadline. *nyengirmarmut***

**Oh ya... Di atas Naruto mewek bukan karena mendadak mellow, lho ya. Air matanya itu ada hubungannya dengan genjutsu yang Sasuke beri pada Naruto. *spoiler***

**Pokoknya... TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA DUKUNGAN KALIAN! Jujur saja, meski tidak meninggalkan jejak berupa update cerita, Chic rutin menengok kolom review. Maaf belum bisa balas review langsung lewat pm. Ssst... Chic update di tengah minggu ulangan, kawan. Sulit juga saat mata tajam Aniki mengancam jiwa raga ini untuk menyentuh gadget :'v**

**Mendengar keluh-kesah, komentar, support dari kalian membuat Chic merasa dekat dengan kalian, hehe.**

**So... Apakah cerita ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Review please~**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	28. Second Reason : Now

**Disclaimer : Saya sudah berulang kali menulisnya dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini hanya pengantar ide dari otak absurd saya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**Warn : Nothing different, believe me. **

**Enjoy Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu per satu memasuki bangunan khusus yang dari luar nampak seperti kuil. Ada beberapa remaja yang sepanjang perjalanan bisa saling menyikut dan sedikit bercanda. Tapi, rata-rata dari mereka masuk dengan wajah tegang.

Terutama Uchiha Fugaku sebagai pemimpin klan.

"Kalian...yakin, tidak akan masuk ke sana?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Matanya masih terarah ke depan, berjaga-jaga takut ada orang yang menemukan tempat persembunyian dadakannya ini.

"Tidak, Naruto. Masuk ke sana hanya akan mendapat beban pikiran tambahan saja, tidak ada manfaatnya," Shishui menjawab, menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis cilik yang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya, bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak. Lalu ia beralih pada Itachi yang tetap dengan tampang sedatar papan penggilesan di sebelahnya. "Apalagi Uchiha kita yang satu ini. Pasti sulit diserang dari kedua sisi—tetua desa dan tetua klan."

"Rasanya lebih buruk dari pada menjadi penengah. Di satu sisi aku harus mengabdi pada desa sebagai Anbu, di sisi lain klan berharap aku tidak mengecewakan mereka," timpal Itachi, tidak menyangkal perkataan sepupunya itu.

Naruto yang kurang lebih bisa memahami dialog dua sosok 'kakak' baginya itu hanya manggut. Biang masalah Academy ninja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika melihat dua orang Uchiha dewasa keluar dari bangunan yang mereka intai. Kedua pasang mata hitam itu perlahan berubah menjadi kemerahan. Oh, tidak. Penyisiran daerah, pemastian tak ada penyusup pertemuan Uchiha itu. Mereka bisa ketahuan kalau begini.

Tepat saat itu pula, Naruto merasa dirinya tersedot oleh sesuatu. Reflek ia menutup matanya.

Yang dapat dirasakan olehnya adalah...dingin. Entah bagaimana suhu di sekitarnya terasa lebih dingin.

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan," terdengar suara Shishui. Naruto membuka matanya, terperangah melihat tempat di mana mereka berada. "Aku pakai jutsu baru, _hehe_,"

Sebuah tempat yang remang-remang. Ada beberapa benda asing berbentuk balok menyebar di sekitar mereka. "Jutsu jelajah dimensi?" tebak Naruto. Mendapat anggukan mantap dari Shishui, Naruto bersiul kagum. "Keren!"

"Tepatnya hanya alih dimensi sementara. Tidak bisa dipakai terlalu lama, tapi lumayan untuk pertahanan dan persembunyian sementara," Shishui menjelaskan. "Nah, sepertinya sudah aman. Kita kembali!"

Dari mata sharingan Shishui, muncul putaran dimensi yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto serasa disedot oleh pusaran angin. Begitu selesai, mereka kembali ke tempat semula. Bangunan kuil itu sudah tertutup sempurna, mengurung semua orang berlabel 'Uchiha' yang akan mengadakan rapat istimewa.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kalian mengajakku kemari? Bukankah lebih baik kalian masuk ke sana dari pada terlambat?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Itachi dan Shishui terlihat tidak khawatir sedikit pun. Padahal mereka sudah bolos dari rapat penting klan mereka sendiri!

Paman Fugaku bisa marah kalau begini. Jujur saja, Naruto lebih menyukai senyum samar pria itu dari pada pelototan tajamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya percuma. Dari topik yang dibicarakan, yang tidak setuju hanya segelintir orang termasuk aku dan Itachi. Mufakat pasti diambil lewat suara terbanyak, Naruto. Ada tidaknya kami tidak berpengaruh," Shishui mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Kita pergi ke tempat lain! Itachi, kau ikut?"

Itachi—masih dengan seragam Anbunya—menggeleng. "Kau lanjutkan saja dengan Naruto. Ada yang harus kuurus di kantor Hokage," setelah itu, Itachi menghilang dengan satu lompatan kilat.

"Sebenarnya topik apa yang dibicarakan, sih?" Naruto menggerutu pelan. Seingat Naruto, Shishui paling rajin soal urusan klan. Sejak resmi dikenal sebagai salah satu ninja yang berdedikasi, mendapat julukan _Shunshin no Shishui _pula, segala kegiatan klan ia ikuti dengan sepenuh hati. Tak heran, Shishui memang sangat mencintai klannya. "Jarang-jarang kalian jadi nakal begini," Naruto mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan sedikit ledekkan.

Shishui mencubit pipi Naruto gemas, lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu lembut. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang kita berangkat!"

Meskipun kesal dengan Shishui yang sok rahasia, toh Naruto tidak protes dibawa oleh pemuda itu.

Mereka berhenti di pinggiran perbatasan desa. Tempat itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari bangunan yang menjadi aula rapat tadi. Dindingnya sudah dihias banyak lumut dan dijalari beberapa tumbuhan paku. Di dalam bangunan tak berpintu itu, berdiri kokoh kursi batu yang tampak seperti tahta. Naruto memasang senyum tertarik.

"Tempat ini dipakai oleh pemimpin klan untuk mengetes kelayakan putra tertuanya untuk memimpin klan Uchiha," jelas Shishui. "Luasnya sama dengan dojo utama Uchiha, hanya saja yang ini terbuat dari batu,"

Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Sini!"

Shishui menunjukkan pada Naruto sebuah jalan rahasia. Keduanya menuruni tangga, begitu sampai di dasarnya, Shishui menyalakan obor yang ada di dalam sana. "Whoaa...itu apa?"

Di depan sana, Naruto melihat sebongkah batu yang bertuliskan tulisan kuno. Anehnya, begitu Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatan, tulisan itu seolah berubah perlahan.

"Ditulis dengan aksara lama Konoha. Isinya tentang sejarah Konoha, tepatnya klan Uchiha dan Senju," ujar Shishui.

"Aksara lama tadi memang menguraikan sedikit sejarah itu. Tapi aneh," gumam Naruto. "Yang terbaca selanjutnya malah tentang mata Uchiha."

Shishui tersedak ludahnya. Tujuan utamanya mengajak Naruto kemari hanya untuk mengenalkan tempat ini dan ruang rahasianya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto bisa membaca isi batu itu, yang mana baru bisa Shishui dan Itachi baca setelah mengaktifkan Mangekyou mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak salah membawamu ke sini..." Shishui tertawa pelan. Naruto bingung melihat pemuda itu seperti berkaca-kaca. Seperti...mengenang sesuatu? _Ada apa?_ "Yuk, pulang! Sudah sore."

Naruto merengut, "Apaan sih? Sebenarnya kenapa kau dan Itachi-_nii _sering sekali menyeretku ke tempat yang seharusnya hanya kalian para Uchiha saja yang tahu? Hayolho, aku ini orang luar, Shishui-_nii! _Bagaimana kalau aku sebarkan ke orang jahat?" Naruto menginjak kaki Shishui kesal ketika pemuda itu malah mengedipkan mata—bermain-main dengannya. "Kalian juga sering bercerita tentang Uchiha _ini_, Uchiha _itu_, kalian ini ingin aku masuk Uchiha atau apa?"

Shishui tertawa geli melihat Naruto mulai bersungut tak mengerti. "Tidak ada maksud khusus, sih. Ingin memastikan kau mengenal betul-betul tentang kami. Jadi, kau bisa menjaganya," satu kedipan usil diperlihatkan, Shishui menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Pulanglah sendiri!"

Naruto semakin bersungut ketika mendapati dirinya ditinggalkan di ruang rahasia remang-remang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perlahan telinganya mulai dibisiki desisan halus, kepalanya juga mulai memproyeksi bayangan-bayangan putih tembus pandang.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Naruto masih takut hantu.

Setelah melempar pandangan terakhir pada batu aneh di tempat itu, Naruto buru-buru berlari keluar. Hari sudah semakin gelap, Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko berpapasan dengan Anbu yang sedang bertugas. Apalagi kalau sampai bertemu Anbu Root. Bisa kacau nantinya.

Naruto tidak menyesal diseret kemari dan ditinggal begitu saja oleh Shishui. Toh, di batu tadi, Naruto dapat bahan baru untuk memperkuat muridnya—alias Sasuke.

Teringat Sasuke, Naruto lupa hari ini mereka sudah janjian mau berlatih di Hutan Kematian.

_Aku harus cepat-cepat! Bisa misuh-misuh si Teme kalau aku terlambat lebih lama lagi, ttebayo!_

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Kurama di dalam tubuhnya, tengah mengekeh pelan.

'**Jadi, itukah rahasiamu, Yondaime?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jangan terus menatap ke belakang, kau sudah tidak ada di sana._

_Jangan juga berlebihan menatap ke depan, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya._

_Lakukan yang terbaik di hari ini, agar apa yang telah kau lalui tidak sia-sia dan apa yang akan kau temui di masa depan bisa mengukir senyuman..._

_-(stillwannabe)anonim-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Second Reason : Now**

Pos penjagaan telah hancur berkeping-keping. Biang keladinya adalah kertas yang mengandung segel peledak. Dua belas jumlahnya. Empat menempel di tiang pos masing-masing satu, empat tertempel di ujung atap pos, dan empat terakhir tertanam di dasar pos. Untung saja Naruto buru-buru memperingatkan ketika dua belas kertas itu aktif.

Penghuni pos mengevakuasi diri masing-masing, berhasil selamat dari ledakkan. Naruto berhasil melakukan kawarimi di detik-detik terakhir. Kalau tidak, mungkin badannya sudah mengalami luka bakar serius.

Di tengah keributan yang terjadi di antara panitia yang sedang bertugas di pos, sesosok pria bertopeng aneh yang sempat Naruto lihat sebelum gadis itu tak sadarkan diri muncul dari pusaran dimensi. Pria itu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan mengecak pinggang—terlihat begitu santai.

"Hmm... Sasuke benar, kau adalah shinobi dengan tingkat pengamatan cukup tinggi. Seharusnya kuledakkan saja saat kau masih sibuk dengan boneka tadi," ujar sosok itu.

Melihat pria berjubah Akatsuki itu lagi, Naruto menggertakan giginya. Tidak salah lagi. Orang itu adalah sosok dalang penyerangan Kyuubi lima belas tahun lebih ke belakang yang Ayahnya ceritakan. Dia yang membuat Ayahnya harus berkorban demi desa. Dia yang membuat Ibunya hanya dapat bermimpi menjadi seorang ibu. Dia yang membuat Kurama menyesali banyak hal.

Dia yang membuat penduduk desa membenci Naruto.

"Jangan menatapku dengan galak begitu, Uzumaki—atau perlu kusebut Namikaze?" sosok itu mendengus geli. "Aku kemari hanya ingin mengenalkan diri."

"..._Kisama_," Naruto mendesis. Intonasinya begitu dingin, sampai-sampai Shukaku yang selalu mendapat cengiran lebar atau kerucutan kesal gadis itu jadi merinding sendiri. Tapi, jelmaan Ichibi itu langsung memasang pose siaga begitu Naruto merunduk dan menyentuh tanda segel penyimpanan di kakinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah scroll. Begitu dibuka di udara, terlihat beberapa rangkaian segel. Naruto menggigit jempolnya dengan gesit, langsung dioleskan di rangkai segel kedua. Kepulan asap putih muncul, scroll kembali hilang digantikan oleh sebuah katana. Menarik keluar senjata itu dari sarungnya, Naruto memaksimalkan dorongan kakinya, melesat cepat ke arah pria itu, langsung mengayunkan katananya dengan target bagian samping.

Pria bertopeng itu melompat ke belakang, ditanggapi Naruto dengan melangkahkan satu kaki ke depan dan kembali menghunuskan katananya. Gesit, pria itu melompat salto ke depan. Sebelah tangannya menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai batu loncatan. Naruto buru-buru memutar badannya dengan katana bergerak selaras dengan tarian badan Naruto. Katana kali ini dihunuskan dari atas menyamping. Pria itu lagi-lagi menghindar dengan lompat menjauh.

Gerakan serang-hindar keduanya begitu cepat, sampai-sampai beberapa shinobi di sana terpaku dan berdecak takjub secara tidak sadar.

"Menyebar! Amankan peserta!" titah dari Gaara menyadarkan mereka. Lima panitia penghuni pos berlari masuk ke dalam Demon Dessert untuk memastikan keselamatan peserta. Satu orang melapor ke ruang panitia. "Shukaku..."

"Kau juga pergi. Naruto biar aku yang bantu!" putus Shukaku.

Mengangguk paham, Gaara mengikuti jejak lima panitia untuk mencari dan mengamankan peserta.

Shukaku melesak masuk ke dalam pertarungan. Perlahan namun pasti, pria bertopeng itu mulai terpojok. Dengan sedikit pengelabuan, Shukaku berhasil mengunci pergerakan pria bertopeng. Saat Naruto melesatkan kembali katana kebanggaannya, matanya membulat lebar. Alih-alih melukai pria itu, katana Naruto malah mengenai badan Shukaku.

Katana Naruto menembus badan pria itu!

"Ugh!" Shukaku meringis kecil.

"Shukaku-_nee!_"

Pria bertopeng sudah melompat menjauhi Naruto dan Shukaku yang mulai berdarah. Pria itu menyeringai kecil di balik topengnya, ketika badan Naruto mulai dihias relief kehijauan khas. "Kau seorang _inryou-nin_?" ujarnya tidak percaya, dengan nada merendahkan.

Naruto mencoba mengabaikannya dan fokus untuk menyembuhkan Shukaku.

"Dan..._hmm_... Katana itu bukan sembarang Katana. Kau anggota Anbu? Dan...Shukaku? Gadis ini monster berekor satu?" jeda sejenak. "Apakah itu artinya penyerang pertama adalah Kyuubi? Jadi, dua bijuu lain yang kau punya ada di Konoha, kah?"

Selesai menyembuhkan, Naruto kembali mengangkat katananya, memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Bagaimana...bocah sepertimu bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya pria itu pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar benar-benar meremehkan, membuat Naruto sedikit emosi.

_Siapa pria brengsek ini? Apa motifnya menyerang Konoha dahulu? Mungkinkah...dia dalang di balik pembentukan Akatsuki? Apa yang kurasakan berbeda dengan ketika berhadapan dengan Pain..._

"**Spiral Technique : Flowing Wind**!"

Naruto bergerak dengan begitu cepat namun ringan—seperti angin. Jika dilambatkan, pertama ia bergerak memutar, mengayunkan katana _cross _ke belakang. Lalu sedikit menyerong, menarik kembali pedangnya dan menyerang bagian lengan. Kembali berputar agak berjongkok, katana bergerak menyilang ke atas. Mengumpulkan tenaga di kaki kanan, Naruto melompat dan kembali menjatuhkan badannya dengan cepat bersamaan dengan bergeraknya katana menyerang tubuh bagian belakang pria itu dengan gerakkan melintang. Setelah itu Naruto melompat mundur 2x5 meter ke belakang.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar-lebar. Semua serangan beruntun dengan kecepatan nyaris tak kasat mata itu tidak ada yang berhasil melukai pria itu. Katananya terus menembus badan itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Itu tubuh asli, kan?

"Che... Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Uzumaki," Naruto memposisikan katananya dalam pose bertahan ketika pria itu mendekat. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri."

_Sraak!_

Sebuah rantai yang terhubung dengan kedua tangan pria itu muncul. Kakinya bergerak, melesat menuju Naruto. Gadis itu membeku ketika menyaksikan bagaimana badan pria itu menembus badannya.

_Sraak!_

Berhenti di belakang Naruto, pria itu menarik rantainya. Rantai hitam itu nyata, langsung menyentuh leher Naruto. Sedikit menunduk dan berputar, pria itu sukses mencekik Naruto dengan rantainya.

"!"

"N-Naruto!" Shukaku menyahut panik. Ingin melawan, tapi gerak-gerik pria itu menghentikannya. Secara tidak langsung, Shukaku merasakan ancaman, _Diam di sana atau gadis ini mati_, dari aura intimidasinya.

"Diam dan jadilah gadis baik, Uzumaki," Naruto meronta kuat. Nafasnya terasa semakin sesak bersamaan dengan menguatnya cengkraman rantai itu di lehernya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rantai itu, berusaha menariknya lepas. Namun, rantai itu mulai bercahaya keunguan—membuat Naruto tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya.

"Lepaskan Naruto, hey!" Shukaku diabaikan.

"Kau ingat baik-baik nama ini, Uzumaki," si Pria mendengus kecil. "Aku adalah Uchiha Madara."

Pengakuan itu sukses membuat baik Naruto maupun Shukaku terkejut. Uchiha Madara...siapa yang tidak tahu dengan nama mengerikan itu?

Masih berusaha membebaskan lehernya dari rantai menyebalkan itu, Naruto mendesis kecil, "Penipu. Uchiha Madara itu sudah mati lama sekali!"

Surai pirang Naruto dicengkram erat, pria itu menegadahkan Naruto untuk bisa menatapnya. "Terserahmu akan percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan, itu saja," setelah itu, Naruto dilepaskan.

Naruto terbatuk hebat, menepuk keras dadanya yang terasa sesak. Pria itu lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu di Konoha, Uzumaki. Sebaiknya...kau jaga _peliharaanmu_ jika tidak mau _kami _rebut," ujar pria yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu sebelum kembali tersedot oleh putaran dimensi yang dibuat oleh matanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai Naruto merasa napasnya kembali teratur. Giginya menggertak kecil. Perlahan, kepanikan dapat Naruto rasakan.

Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai Akatsuki mengetahui rahasia para bijuu.

"Naruto..., Kurama!"

"Hm. Ayo!"

Semuanya terbongkar. Konoha dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Ledakkan dan semburan api berkali-kali keluar, membuat udara di sekitar yang sudah panas terasa semakin panas. Chakra Sasuke sudah menipis, terlalu banyak menggunakan chakranya. Tadinya pemuda itu mau mengaktifkan sharingan agar pertarungan lebih efisien. Niat diurungkan ketika melihat daerah ini penuh dengan energi alam. Sepanjang perjalanan pertarungan ini hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai perbatasan desa yang dipenuhi pohon, Sasuke menjadi pihak yang terdesak.

Sejak awal, pertarungan ini sudah tidak seimbang bagi Sasuke.

Di hadapannya ini bergerak dengan mantap, jelmaan bijuu dengan umur sudah beribu-ribu tahun. Pengalaman bertarungnya sudah pasti tinggi, melawan lautan manusia pula. Jutsu dilakukan sudah tidak perlu _insou _panjang sehingga balasan yang dilakukan lebih cepat dari pada yang Sasuke keluarkan. Tingkat observasi dan ketajamannya pun tidak menurun dari tingkatannya sebelum menjelma menjadi sesosok manusia. Jika kapasitas chakra dalam tubuhnya sudah menipis, ia tinggal menarik tambahan chakra lewat transmit chakra dengan jinchuuriki tercintanya.

Melawannya dengan chakra bukan pilihan tepat.

Sasuke putuskan untuk memancing kembali ketua Anbu itu agar bertarung menggunakan pedangnya. Tongkat hitam panjang Sasuke genggam di tangannya, ia tarik—terbagi menjadi dua. Memunculkan dua bilah mata pedang yang mengkilat. Sepasang pedang kembar.

Kurama tentu langsung meresponnya dengan menarik kembali katana, tambahan sebilah kunai yang ia bawa di kantong senjatanya. Suara dentingan senjata terdengar begitu nyaring dan memekakan telinga. Hantam kanan, lawan kiri. Hantam atas, lawan bawah. Hantam melintang, dilawan lagi oleh gerakkan sebaliknya. Tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah.

Diam-diam Sasuke memprotes pada takdir. Sasuke memang paling sebal dengan keusilan sosok bijuu di hadapannya, tapi ia tak pernah membenci Kurama. Baginya, Kurama itu seperti sosok Kakak baru yang mau tidak mau Sasuke akui ia sayangi. Berada di pihak berseberangan dengannya bukanlah pilihan Sasuke.

Mengapa ketika ia bisa bersatu kembali dengan saudaranya, ia harus berpisah dengan yang lainnya?

Berkali-kali ia ingin menjelaskan di tengah pertarungan mereka, selagi rekannya tak ada di sekitar sini. Tapi, Kurama tidak mau mendengar. Matanya habis dilalap api kemarahan. Berkali-kali pemuda tanggung itu mengumpatkan bahwa Sasuke harus pergi jauh-jauh dari Naruto.

Padahal dulunya dia yang selalu iseng menjodohkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Yah, Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan juga. Sekarang ya sekarang, dulu ya dulu. Ini salahnya sendiri yang memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha sejak awal. Bukan tanpa alasan. Jika Sasuke tetap tinggal dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin Naruto akan berbuat ceroboh. Kalian lihat sendiri bagaimana nekatnya gadis itu terjun ke medan perang Kirigakure, kan?

Sasuke tidak mau Naruto kenapa-kenapa. Lebih baik ia dilabuhi kebencian sahabatnya itu.

_**Trank!**_

"Kena kau, khu!"

Sasuke kalap. Kedua pedangnya terlontar dari tangan, lalu jatuh di permukaan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Katana Kurama siaga di belakang lehernya, sedangkan kunai pemuda itu mengarah tepat pada lehernya. Bergerak sedikit, lehernya bisa terluka. Sasuke tidak sempat menyiapkan kawarimi.

"Pulang ke Konoha atau mati," desis Kurama.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Di sisinya, pilihan Kurama sama saja dengan memilih mati atau mati. Tak ada gunanya untuk menjawab, Sasuke memilih bungkam. Lagipula ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Kurama lakukan. Jika Naruto saja melepaskannya setelah sedikit berbincang, apakah Kurama akan menunjukkan kepeduliannya?

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Uchiha brengsek!"

Tepat ketika kunai dan katana berniat untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke, dengan satu kilatan kuning, satu sosok lain muncul, menangkis kunai dengan tendangan dan menarik Sasuke sampai jatuh terduduk.

"..._G-gaki?!_ Kau baik-baik saja?!"

...Uzumaki Naruto. Dia datang menteleportasikan diri, dengan chakra Kurama sebagai perantaranya.

"Aku baik, Kurama," Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tajam. "Mengobrol seolah kau menyesal, lalu menunjukkan kau memihak musuh? Kau tahu? Tadi itu penghinaan bagiku. Urusan kita belum selesai, _teme_."

Mendapati gelagat tidak biasa dari Naruto, Kurama buru-buru mengembalikan katana ke sarungnya. Ia mencengkram bahu gadis itu dan menatap matanya serius. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Pria bertopeng yang diceritakan _tou-san_... Kita harus kembali ke desa," Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Kurama pergi duluan. Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu menatap Sasuke datar. "Selanjutnya kita bertemu, pertarungan sebelum kau membual akan kulanjut. _Jaa_, _teme_."

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Suara pekikan terkejut dari Tsunade menggelegar. Burung-burung yang hinggap barang sejenak di kabel listrik radius 50 meter dari kantor berterbangan dengan ketakutan. Jendela-jendela bergetar, untung saja tidak pecah. Beberapa shinobi yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar kantor hokage nyaris terjatuh saking kagetnya.

Bukan main kabar yang ia terima sore itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, ketika pintu ruang kerjanya digebrak tanpa permisi oleh si Bocah Biang Masalah dan Ketua Anbu jelmaan bijuu itu? Wajah keduanya tampak begitu tegang. Niat Tsunade mengamuk karena mereka seenaknya keluar-masuk desa diurungkan, sepertinya lebih baik wanita itu langsung membunuh mereka saja. Biar desa aman tentram, gitu_lho_.

"Kau bisa gampar atau membunuhku sekalian jika Konoha kembali aman. Tapi untuk kali ini, kumohon, _kumohon _tahan emosimu, _baa-chan_. Kita harus mengadakan pengamanan khusus. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi Akatsuki pasti akan menyerang kita," Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kita bisa minta bantuan pada desa lain. Beritahu mereka ini permintaanku."

Tsunade mengerut pelipisnya. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Sandaime selama menjabat dan berhadapan terus dengan bocah biang masalah ini? Demi apapun, bagaimana bocah itu membawa bendera perang dengan Akatsuki setelah baru juga beberapa hari menginjak tanah Konoha?

Apa salah Tsunade di masa lampau hingga harus mengalami hal ini, _Kami_...?

"Oke, oke, _oke, _OKE!" Tsunade berdiri, menatap tajam dua sosok di hadapannya. "Sementara aku siapkan rapat dadakan—yang _oh tentu saja kalian harus HADIRI_, pergilah ke markas Anbu. Beritahu mereka situasinya, bersiaplah untuk bagian terburuk!"

Dengan langkah dihentak-hentak karena emosi, Tsunade keluar.

"Ke markas?" tawar Kurama. Naruto mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

Keduanya bergerak gesit menuju markas besar Anbu.

Respon anggota Anbu ketika diberitahu kurang lebih sama dengan Tsunade. Hanya saja, suara mereka tidak sedahsyat Hokage wanita pertama itu. Atmosfir di dalam markas tiba-tiba berubah tegang. Semua berkumpul, berdiskusi dengan suara perlahan tentang apa-apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Naruto juga mulai menjabarkan misi yang akan mereka hadapi dan kemungkinan bekerja sama dengan Anbu Root.

"Apa ini artinya kau akan memimpin kami lagi, Naruto-kaichou?" tanya salah seorang Anbu lama.

Naruto menggeleng pasti. "Ketua kalian tetap Kurama," katanya. "Tapi aku pasti akan membantu mengatur pengamanan ini. Kita juga harus siapkan tempat evakuasi warga untuk jaga-jaga."

"Untuk jadwal latihan..."

.

.

.

Rapat diadakan pukul 7 malam. Dihadiri oleh Tsunade, tetua dewan, petinggi desa, dan beberapa oknum penting seperti Ketua Anbu dan high-jounin senior. Begitu topik rapat mulai meluncur secara mulus dari bibir Tsunade, tak lupa dengan intonasi penuh penekanan seolah masih memendam dendam akan ulah Naruto, seluruh peserta rapat terkejut secara berjamaah.

Seketika rapat menjadi kurang kondusif untuk dilakukan. Berbagai bisikkan maupun diskusi pelan dilakukan oleh peserta rapat dengan peserta terdekat dari tempat duduknya. Banyak dari mereka yang heboh mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi jika Akatsuki sampai hati menyerang desa Konoha. Namun tak sedikit juga yang malah sibuk menggunjingkan si Biang Keladi dengan _peliharaannya_. Naruto dan jelmaan bijuu. Banyak dari mereka berpendapat, baiknya Naruto dan keempat peliharaannya diusir saja dari desa, agar desa lebih tentram.

"Bukankah _anak ini _dengan congkaknya sudah _menaklukan _desa lain? Kenapa tidak suruh mereka _mengungsi _saja ke sana?" ujar seorang dewan desa tanpa menyembunyikan sedikit pun intonasi kebencian di dalamnya.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu. Kalau dilakukan, justru itu bisa merugikan desa lain," tukas yang lain.

"Biar saja! Memang apa keuntungan kita mempertahankan _bocah ini_?" balas yang lain lagi.

Naruto mendengus jengah. Inilah alasan mengapa ia tidak suka menghadiri rapat dadakan. Tidak seperti rapat rutin yang dihadiri peserta dengan kepala dingin, rapat seperti ini undangannya saja sudah menggoyahkan emosi peserta. Apalagi ketika sudah mulai dibuka topik pembicaraannya?

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan Konoha juga. Siapa tahu bisa menyerang Akatsuki duluan, agar kalian semua tetap _selamat sentosa_," Naruto menyela perdebatan seorang pak tua dewan tidak tahu diri yang memaksa Tsunade untuk mengusir Naruto dan para bijuu. Lalu melanjutkan,"Tapi kupikir tidak akan berguna. Pria Akatsuki ini bukan sembarang anggota yang mencari bijuu. Dia adalah otak dari penyerangan Kyuubi di masa lampau."

Pernyataan Naruto tentang identitas anggota Akatsuki yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan rencana penyerangan Konoha entah kapan itu membuat peserta semakin tidak kondusif mengikuti rapat. Heboh. Tsunade bahkan hanya bisa mengerut pelipisnya. Status siaga ini terlalu mendadak.

"Dari mana kau tahu, _bocah_? Kau bahkan baru lahir saat itu! Mau mengelak dan membela _teman_mu ini, bahwa bukan dia yang menyerang desa?" hardik seorang pria ubanan.

Kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, sudah dapat dipastikan pria itu hanya tinggal nama.

Diam-diam, Naruto melirik khawatir pada Kurama yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Naruto tidak bisa melihat mimik wajah jelmaan Kyuubi itu, tapi ia dapat memastikan tubuh Kurama sempat menegang.

Ini benar-benar memuakkan. Manusia memang senang menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa peduli jika apa yang mereka katakan itu belum tentu benar adanya.

"Namikaze Minato, AYAHKU, dia yang memberitahukannya padaku. Penyerangan desa itu bukan semata gara-gara Kyuubi. Ada seorang pria bertopeng yang mengendalikannya. Jika ia melakukan itu di masa lalu, aku tidak heran jika ia akan melakukannya lagi, walau entah apa motifnya di balik semua ini," Naruto mencoba menjelaskan selogis mungkin.

"...Kalian akan percaya perkataan _bocah tak tahu diri _yang diberi tahu oleh _arwah orang mati_?" tawa meremehkan terdengar, Naruto mulai mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau hebat, lalu kau pikir kau bisa mengatur dan melakukan semuanya semaumu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang bersekongkol dengan Akatsuki dan menyiapkan perangkap?"

"Atau _Kurama-san tersayang _telah membisikimu untuk merencanakan kekacauan ini?"

Naruto sudah muak. "Cukup!" gertak gadis itu, bangkit dari kursinya. "Rapat ini tidak berguna. Aku akan kerahkan Anbu untuk menyelamatkan desa. Aku tidak peduli dengan izin maupun pendapat kalian, karena, _oh_, aku bisa saja memerintahkan anggota Anbu membantai kalian semauku. Kalian ingat...siapa yang Anbu pihak saat ini?"

Kericuhan berhenti, semua pandangan tertuju pada Godaime yang tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan keras.

"Duduk kembali, Uzumaki Naruto!" titahnya tegas. "Kalian juga, tunjukkan etika rapat yang benar! Kalian ini sudah berapa lama menjadi peserta rapat, sih?! Keadaan desa sedang genting!"

Kurama menyentuh bahu Naruto, bermaksud membuatnya kembali duduk. Namun, gadis itu malah menepis kasar tangannya, lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada seantero ruangan. "Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dengan dewan desa _profesional _seperti mereka, _Baa-chan... _Aku lebih memilih menggunakannya untuk memperkuat squad Anbu dan menyiapkan mereka untuk melindungi desa. Aku permisi."

Satu bungkukan badan dilakukan, Naruto keluar dari ruangan diekori oleh Kurama. Sudah macam hokage saja dia, meninggalkan dan memutuskan rapat seenaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto!" sebuah panggilan terdengar tepat setelah Naruto menuruni anak tangga terakhir gedung Hokage. Danzou menghampiri, dengan seorang Anbu Root mengekor di belakangnya. "Tidak semua orang mengabaikan usulanmu meningkatkan pengamanan desa,"

Naruto mengedip tidak percaya.

"Kalau memang orang yang sama akan menyerang Konoha, aku mendukungmu. Anbu Root bisa bekerja sama lagi dengan Anbu di bawah kepemimpinanmu," lanjut Danzou, kali ini disertai senyum tipis. Mendengarnya, cengiran mulai terbentuk di wajah Naruto.

"Serius?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Selama tujuannya untuk melindungi desa."

"_Awesome!_" Naruto bertepuk tangan. Lalu ia beralih pada Kurama. "Bagaimana, 'Rama-_nii_?"

"Terserah padamu, Naruto," balas Kurama pendek, namun berarti.

Naruto mendesah lega. Setidaknya, kuantitas pengamanan Konoha akan semakin banyak! Apalagi, Anbu Root punya porsi latihan sendiri sehingga kemampuan mereka tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Boleh langsung kutemui anak buahmu?"

Anggukan persetujuan dari Danzou menjadi salah satu hal yang Naruto syukuri hari itu.

Keadaan markas Anbu Root saat itu ramai oleh anggota yang sedang melakukan latihan rutin, tidak banyak berbeda dengan markas Anbu Konoha. Perbedaannya hanya pada wajah mereka yang minim ekspresi, berbeda dengan Anbu yang bisa jadi _saklek _kalau sedang usil semua. Naruto tersenyum kecil, ketika beberapa anggota yang pernah berhubungan langsung dengannya mengangguk dan memasang senyum sapa.

"Sai!" Danzou memanggil.

Seorang pemuda sepantaran Naruto dengan rambut klimis sebelas dua belas dengan Lumut Hijau Konoha menghampiri mereka. Di sebelah tangannya terdapat sebuah buku kecil mencurigakan. Sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam pena.

"_Ha'i_, Danzou-_sama_?" Sai—pemuda itu—memasang senyum manis. Saking manisnya, Naruto _greget _ingin menendangnya sampai ke neraka. "Hello, Banci."

Mendengar panggilan tak asing selama interval babak terakhir Ujian Chuunin Konoha waktu itu, Naruto mendengus dongkol. Awal-awal mendengar panggilannya, Naruto tidak segan menendang bokongnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Atau barangkali menonjok wajah minim ekspresi itu.

Berhubung sudah terbiasa, Naruto malah balik membalas, "Hello juga, Waria."

Di balik topengnya, hidung Kurama mulai kembang-kempis—menahan tawa.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya. Kau terlihat beda dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kau semakin jelek saja. Bagaimana kabar burungmu?"

Sialan.

"Ya, memang sudah lama. Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu. Kabarnya bagaimana bukan urusanmu."

"Kukira kau berhasil menumbuhkan lagi burungmu, mengingat hebatnya kau dalam fuuinjutsu. Kalau kau tetap bertahan, jangan labil. Setidaknya tumbuhkan bukitmu dengan benar,"

Sialan.

Naruto berusaha keras menahan senyum tetap pada tempatnya, tidak mau kalah dengan senyum manis Sai yang terlihat permanen itu. Walau gadis itu ragu senyumnya terlihat seperti orang dongkol atau orang menahan boker.

Rasa kesal sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi keberadaannya.

Kali ini, tawa Kurama menggelegar tanpa bisa jelmaan rubah itu tahan. Naruto memutar bola matanya, bertindak (sok) tidak peduli.

Danzou berdeham, "Tahan dulu basa-basi kalian. Anbo Root, kumpul! Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan kepada kalian!"

Dulu, Danzou dan antek-anteknya adalah hal yang paling Naruto hindari. Begitu aroma _tidak sedap _mereka telah tercium, Naruto buru-buru pasang kuda-kuda atau tancap gas saat itu juga. Namun sekarang berbeda. Di mata Naruto, Danzou dan Anbu Root ia nilai sebagai rekan sesama shinobi di desanya. Tak ada lagi rasa persaingan maupun permusuhan.

Naruto berharap, ia tidak salah melangkah.

.

.

.

Malam itu Hiruzen sedang menikmati hari-hari damainya di hunian tercinta, sembari membaca beberapa scroll lama berisi catatan perjalanan misinya jauh sebelum ia duduk manis di kursi kebesaran dan menghabiskan hari dengan mengurusi banyak dokumen. Di sela-sela bibirnya terapit sebuah cerutu. Rumah dirasa amat damai, apalagi Konohamaru sedang ada misi dengan timnya.

Hiruzen tidak perlu takut pinggangnya tiba-tiba encok karena Konohamaru mendatanginya dan minta main kucing-kucingan.

Ketika matanya sampai pada beberapa baris terakhir, telinganya mendengar suara ketukan. Yang pasti bukan Konohamaru maupun Asuma, karena mereka biasa masuk tanpa permisi ke rumah. Yang ini pasti tamu.

Satu pertanyaan mampir dalam benak pria tua itu, _Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?_

Segera Hiruzen membuka pintu rumahnya—tidak mau membuat sang Pengetuk menunggu lebih lama. Berdiri Tsunade dan Jiraiya, dengan tampilan acak-acakan, tak lupa pancaran kepanikan di wajah keduanya.

Hiruzen membatin geli, hal apa yang membuat dua Sannin legendaris itu tampak seperti sehabis diobrak-abrik oleh angin puting beliung. Membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, Hiruzen mempersilahkan dua mantan muridnya masuk ke dalam. Keduanya menghela napas secara bersamaan ketika Hiruzen suguhkan secangkir teh dengan asap mengepul.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hiruzen tanpa basa-basi.

"Sensei, bagaimana kau bisa kuat menjadi Hokage dari Naruto lahir?" Tsunade balas bertanya.

Hiruzen mengernyit, "Naruto melakukan apa lagi kali ini?" tanya pria itu ketika paham maksud Tsunade.

"Dia bilang Konoha terancam diserang Akatsuki," Jiraiya menjelaskan. Hiruzen sukses tersedak tehnya mendengar hal itu. "Tadi rapat tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Kau tahulah bagaimana sifat dewan."

"Hmm... Lalu bagaimana?" Hiruzen menopang dagunya.

"Dia menggunakan Anbu dengan melangkahiku," dengus Tsunade tidak terima.

Hiruzen tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa protes soal hal itu. Naruto juga sering melakukannya padaku. Keloyalan Anbu pada Naruto tidak bisa diremehkan," ujar pria itu seraya tersenyum tipis. "Percaya pada Naruto. Mungkin dia memang anak yang _sedikit _nakal. Tapi soal urusan mencintai desa, dia jagoannya."

Jiraiya mengimani perkataan sang mantan guru. Sannin kodok itu memang percaya Naruto begitu mencintai desa kelahirannya. Kalau tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin ia bertahan dicaci-maki dalam rapat tadi?

"Oh, ya, Sarutobi-_sensei_... Naruto mengungkit bahwa orang yang akan menyerang kita adalah orang yang sama yang telah menyerang Konoha menggunakan Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam..."

Hiruzen sempat membulat mendengarnya. Dahulu ia memang curiga ada seseorang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi. Pasalnya, pengamanan dan persiapan yang dilakukan untuk persalinan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelumnya—Kushina, sudah benar-benar matang. Bahkan ia diceritakan oleh mendiang istrinya jika tempat persalinan memang diserang oleh seorang shinobi misterius.

Mendengar Naruto bahkan mengetahui hal itu, Hiruzen meringis iba. Seingatnya, Naruto bilang pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tuanya saat gadis itu belum genap delapan tahun. Apa saja yang Minato ceritakan pada gadis sekecil itu?

Seharusnya Hiruzen lebih banyak memerhatikan Naruto saat itu.

"Aku percaya pada apa yang telah Naruto katakan. Kalian percaya kan?" Hiruzen kembali tersenyum.

"Guru macam apa yang tidak percaya pada muridnya sendiri? Tentu saja aku percaya, _sensei_!"

Hiruzen terkekeh begitu melihat Tsunade mengangguk lemah.

"Soal pengamanan... Siapa lagi yang bergerak selain Anbu?" tanya Hiruzen setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang buka suara.

"Aku melihat Danzou menghampiri Naruto," jawab Jiraiya spontan. "Tapi gadis itu terbuka pada Danzou, bahkan memperlihatkan senyumnya. Kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir temanmu itu akan mengapakan Naruto," tambahnya saat Hiruzen terlihat agak terganggu mendengar nama Danzou disebutkan.

"Aku akan ikut serta," putus Hiruzen. Desa dalam bahaya, bukan? Mana bisa ia duduk manis meniup cerutunya? "Nanti aku akan mengunjungi markas Anbu."

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, bisa kembali memakai armor Anbu miliknya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah markas menjadi suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri. Meski misi yang ia dapat semasa menjabat menjadi Ketua Anbu selalu berpusat dengan misi berdarah, kebersamaan yang dirasakan di dalam markas selalu bisa mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Apalagi, kedatangannya di markas disambut dengan sapaan heboh seolah ia adalah aktor terkenal.

_**Syut!**_

Sebuah tangan naik mencubit hidung Naruto. Gadis itu memekik protes, saat sadar itu adalah Kurama. "Berhenti memasang tampang bodoh itu. Mengerikan, _gaki_."

Naruto manyun selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku Cuma sedang senang, Kurama. Kembali lagi bersama Anbu, bahkan kini Anbu Root pun ada di bawah intruksiku!"

"Ingat, kau di sini karena masalah serius. Jangan main-main!" tegur Kurama mengingatkan.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia hanya tertawa saat Kurama melotot tidak terima.

"Umm... _Kaichou_, Naruto-_kaichou_, pergantian shift!" sahut seorang anggota Anbu yang memakai topeng Cricket. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "_Otsukaresamadeshita!_"

Memakai topeng Anbu miliknya, Naruto meninju pelan bahu Kurama. "Aku berangkat, Kurama-_nii!_" pamitnya. Kurama melambaikan tangan dengan malas sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Bijuu in Human form (Female=F, Male=M)

Ichibi = Shukaku **[F]**

Nibi = Matatabi **[F]**

Sanbi = Isobu **[M]**

Yonbi = Son Goku **[M]**

Gobi = Kokuo **[F]**

Rokubi = Saiken **[F]**

Nanabi = Lucky Seven Choumei **[M]**

Hachibi = Gyuki **[M]**

Kyuubi = Kurama **[M]**

**[A/N]**

**Domo! Berhubung Chic sudah memberantas semua soal-soal UAS jahannam itu, updatenya cepat khukhu~ Seminggu sudah termasuk kilat, kan? *nyengir lebar* Agak pendek, ya? Maafkan~**

**Langsung kita bahas hal-hal yang perlu dijelaskan dalam review yang tertampung setelah chapter terakhir mengudara. **

**Apa Sasuke akan jadi jahat sampai akhir?**

Apakah dengan masuk Akatsuki itu artinya Sasuke jadi orang jahat?

**Apa Sasuke pura-pura jahat di depan Akatsuki?**

Bisa dibilang seperti itu.

**Sasuke kenapa?**

Dia jadi aneh, kah? Harap maklum, ayam itu baru beres bertelur. Jadi agak sensi *bakiakmelayang*

**Gender bijuu ketika jadi manusia?**

Tuh di atas sudah dicantumkan :D

**Apa Naruto masih ingin balik lagi ke gender awal?**

Masih. Meski dia sudah mulai menikmati kehidupannya saat ini akakak

**Bisakah Naruto menemukan fuuin penangkal perubahan 'wujud'nya?**

Bisa saja. Mungkin, sih. Enggak tahu juga ding. *author labil*

**Cerita tidak asyik karena Narutonya berubah jadi cewek?**

Bung, perubahan ini terjadi pada chapter 1, sekarang sudah meloncat chapter 28. Bukankah aneh jika tetap membaca sesuatu yang tidak disukai? Bung, coba baca warning yang tertera.

**Ceritanya terlalu kompleks? Author harus rubah ceritanya jadi 'gini' dan 'gitu'?**

Bung, ini cerita buatan saya. Maaf saja kalau kompleks karena saya ingin membuat yang seperti ini. Saran dari pembaca saya tampung untuk referensi, tapi kalau tuntutan membuat cerita 'harus begini' saya tidak bisa terima. Monggo buat cerita sendiri :v

**Ingin lihat scene komedinya saja?**

Monggo baca lagi apa genre fanfic ini.

**Di chapter kemarin Sasuke serius untuk menangkap Naruto?**

Tentu saja dia serius. Kalau tidak, ngapain Naruto digenjutsu segala?

**Masih ada harapan Naruto untuk kembali ke gender semula?**

Masih ada. Mungkin. Bisa jadi *dikeroyok reader*

**Chic ini laki apa perempuan?**

Kalian maunya gimana? *ketawa sinting* Boleh baca bio Chic kalau mau tahu. Semoga tidak il-feel ya hahaha

**Yosh! Anbu dan Root bekerja sama, mengamankan desa Konoha tercinta :)**

**Tokoh favorit chic dengan bibir jontor (baca : pedas) muncul! Sai! Hehe... Di animanganya, Chic paling suka bagian Sai menyebut Sakura 'Jelek' dengan seenak jidatnya, pake pasang senyum malaikat pula. Hahaha... Rekan sesama bibir jontor nih :v**

**Dan... 'Uchiha Madara' telah muncul. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dari kalian semua, bahkan pada para Sider yang masih dipertanyakan keberadaannya huhu**

**Review lagi?**

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	29. Third Reason : Future

**Disclaimer : Saya sudah berulang kali menulisnya dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini hanya pengantar ide dari otak absurd saya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**Warn : Nothing different, believe me. **

**Enjoy Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto?" panggil Kurama sambil mengguncang pelan Naruto yang tertidur di kursi panjang ruang loker. "Bangunlah!"

"Dia sudah mati, ya?" gumam Sai enteng. Pemuda itu berjongkok di samping Naruto, iseng mencolek pipi anak sematawayang Yondaime itu. Yang lain tertawa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Woi!" Kurama yang tidak terima 'adik'nya dikatai mati spontan menggeplak kepala Sai cukup keras. "Dia hanya tidur!"

Sai meringis kecil. Entah bagaimana senyum _malaikat _itu tetap melekat di wajahnya setelah jadi korban kekerasan ketua Anbu kita yang satu ini. "Jangan salahkan aku. Dia tidur seperti orang mati."

Kalau soal itu, mau tidak mau Kurama harus ikut setuju. Sedari tadi mereka memang sudah berusaha membangunkan Naruto. Dari menepuk pipi gadis itu perlahan hingga berteriak di telinganya. Tapi, Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali. Tidak salah jika Sai mengatainya seperti orang mati.

Kurama tidak heran, sih. Dua puluh satu hari telah berlalu sejak Pasukan Pengaman Konoha yang terdiri atas Anbu dan Root beroperasi di desa tercinta. Dalam dua puluh satu hari penting itu, Naruto cukup sibuk. Mulai dari mengecek perkembangan latihan mereka, jadwal penjagaan, kesehatan dan kecakapan anggota dalam menjalankan misi. Hingga perekapan laporan sebelum diserahkan pada Godaime Hokage selaku pimpinan tertinggi di desa. Meski dibantu oleh Kurama, Sai, dan beberapa orang lainnya, mayoritas pekerjaan itu Naruto selesaikan sendiri. Belum lagi rapat memuakkan seputar strategi di hadapan para dewan—yang pada akhirnya mengalah dan percaya pada kepemimpinan gadis itu untuk urusan penjagaan Konoha.

Naruto tidak pernah terlihat tidur. Mereka yakin, Uzumaki muda itu dapat porsi tidur kurang, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang mengalahkan Gaara—si Jagoan Begadang sebelum Shukaku keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau seperti ini...dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa," Yugao bergumam geli. Yang lain mengangguk setuju atas perkataannya. Damai rasanya, melihat bagaimana wajah itu lepas dari ekspresi serius seperti ketika Naruto bangun.

"Dia memang manusia," Kurama memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau pikir Naruto itu apa?"

"Dia memang manusia. Tapi... rasanya tidak terjangkau. Bukan begitu, Yugao-san?" Sai mengekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian," Kurama melirik rekan-rekannya yang tampak sedang mengagumi sosok tidur Naruto, lalu mengendikkan bahu. Baginya yang sudah tidur satu atap dengan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun, ini hanyalah sisi lain yang biasa ia lihat. Kembali pada objek yang menjadi sentral perhatian, Kurama menghela napas. "Naruto, bangunlah!"

Kurama kembali mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Kali ini, terdengar gerutuan pelan. Kurama memang tidak tega membangunkan gadis itu, ingin memberi waktu istirahat lebih lama baginya. Tapi tidak bisa begitu. Kehadiran Naruto sudah ditunggu di kantor Hokage. Bukan hanya oleh Godaime, tapi beberapa tetua dewan dan Sandaime juga bahkan ada di sana.

Naruto bisa dapat masalah lagi kalau tidak bergegas.

"Heh, bocah! Bang—"

Tangan Kurama ditangkap oleh Naruto. Sedikit tarikan gadis itu lakukan, sehingga Kurama yang tidak sedang bersiaga langsung terhunyung. Sebelum badan itu menindih badannya, kaki Naruto bergerak dan memberikan tendangan kuat.

"Bffft—" Sai yang biasanya selalu kalem dan hanya mesem-mesem kini tertawa lepas. Badan Kurama menghantam tembok, mimik wajahnya benar-benar mengundang tawa.

Anggota Anbu yang ada di sana nyengir saja ketika ketua mereka itu melayangkan tatapan tajam—sebuah ancaman untuk tidak menertawakan.

"Sialan," geram Kurama. "Apa-apaan itu? BANGUN KAU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Kurama balas dendam. Kakinya menendang keras kursi panjang yang Naruto tiduri, sampai terguling dan membuat Naruto jatuh tengkurap. Seringai kejam tampak di wajahnya, begitu Naruto duduk dan mendelik protes dengan dua mata sayu—kurang tidur—miliknya.

"Pengganggu!" cibir Naruto kesal. Gadis itu bangkit dan hendak membenarkan posisi ranjang dadakannya—alias si Kursi Panjang, namun diserobot oleh tahanan kaki Kurama pada benda itu. "Aku masih ngantuk! Tak ada yang harus kukerjakan sampai tengah malam nanti, jadi... Biarkan aku istirahat!"

"Tidak bisa!" tukas Kurama. Anggota lain meringis iba pada Naruto. Mereka amat mengerti posisi Naruto saat ini. "Kau harus ke kantor Hokage sekarang juga!"

Mendengar 'kantor Hokage' disebutkan, Naruto mengerang jengah. Setelah beberapa hari tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan baru tertidur tadi—sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sebesar apapun rasa rindu Naruto untuk bertemu (dan mengerjai) Tsunade-_baachan_, yang ia inginkan kali ini hanya sebuah istirahat yang tenang, di atas kasur empuk. Itu saja.

Tapi, yang namanya tanggung jawab tetap harus dilaksanakan. Dengan setengah hati, Naruto memaksakan kakinya untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan jalannya yang sempoyongan macam zombie, gadis itu membuka lokernya untuk memakai armor miliknya, tak lupa dilengkapi topeng dan katana khusus.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya.

.

.

.

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?!" bentak Tsunade begitu pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok bertopeng musang yang amat ia kenali. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menjambak rambut pirang itu sampai botak. Niat diurungkan karena ia tidak bisa melepas penanya begitu saja, atau semua dokumen ini terus menumpuk dan tidak memberinya waktu untuk istirahat. Lagipula ngeri juga membayangkan bocah yang identik dengan rambut pirang itu tiba-tiba jadi botak. "Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu, Naruto?!"

Melihat Naruto yang malah menguap lebar, Tsunade menghela napas. Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sedang kelelahan di sini. Mungkin untuk kali ini Tsunade harus bisa memaklumi. Tiga minggu ini pasti menjadi minggu sibuk bagi gadis itu.

"Langsung saja, Naruto. Aku memintamu untuk menyerahkan pengamanan pada Kurama dan Sai untuk beberapa hari ke depan,"

"—Hei! Mana bisa—"

"Ada misi yang harus kau selesaikan," Tsunade meletakkan penanya, menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Sekaligus tes Jounin untukmu."

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. Misi untuk tes Jounin?

"Keadaan desa sedang genting, tapi kau malah memberikan misi keluar untukku?" tanya Naruto heran.

Tsunade memasang senyum _ramah_. Wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya, meletakkan tangan bertenaga kuatnya itu di puncak kepala Naruto. Dengan penuh _kasih sayang_, Hokage wanita itu berucap penuh penekanan, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuat desa seperti ini, heh?"

Naruto meringis kecil.

"Ini usulan dari Sandaime, Jiraiya, dan Hatake Kakashi. Kupikir ada benarnya juga menaikkan status databook milikmu itu. Agar kita lebih mudah membuat dewan bungkam sehingga kau tidak diremehkan lagi," Tsunade kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Jadi? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Mungkin secara lisan Tsunade menanyakan apa Naruto akan mengambil misi yang dimaksud ataukah tidak. Tapi, dari delikkan _membahana _matanya mengatakan, bahwa Naruto harus menurut. Mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk setengah hati.

"Bagus! Kuberi kau satu hari untuk beristirahat dahulu. Lusa pagi kembali kemari!" Tsunade menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka dokumen baru. Isyarat bahwa Naruto sudah boleh meninggalkan Kantor Hokage.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda Tsunade akan kembali berbicara, Naruto berbalik menuju pintu. Tepat ketika tangannya telah menyentuh kenop, Tsunade berdeham.

Masih fokus pada dokumen pekerjaannya, Tsunade berucap, "Sandaime menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Kalau di masa pria itu menjabat, bukan hal yang aneh jika Naruto dipanggil ke tempat itu. Tapi...sekarang?

"Ada apa memang?"

Tsunade menggendikan bahunya. "Aku tidak sempat bertanya. Yang jelas Danzou ada di sana."

_Mungkinkah mendiskusikan seputar keadaan Konoha?_—Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya itu tidak mungkin benar. Karena kemarin mereka baru saja mengadakan pertemuan—meskipun tidak direncanakan. Sudah banyak sekali hal-hal seputar pengamanan Konoha yang dibahas dengan dua pria tua itu.

Tidak mau termakan rasa penasaran maupun membuat dua orang tua yang telah menunggunya lebih lama menunggu, Naruto kembali melangkah.

"Anbu dan Root melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Kerja bagus!" ucap Tsunade setengah berteriak sesaat sebelum pintu kayu itu Naruto tutup rapat-rapat.

Memasang senyum lebar, Naruto memulai perjalanannya menuju Perpustakaan Pusat Konoha.

...Apa lagi yang paling membanggakan bagi seorang shinobi selain pujian dari pimpinan tempat tinggalnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jangan hanya bermimpi..._

_Lakukan, agar semuanya menjadi kenyataan..._

_-anonim(always)-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Third Reason : Future**

Perpustakaan besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari Ornamen Wajah Hokage itu tampang lengang. Hanya ada beberapa petugas yang mulai merapikan kembali buku-buku yang telah dibaca oleh para pengunjung—menyusunnya kembali sesuai golongan dan abjad. Ada juga yang tengah memastikan kelengkapan arsip yang ada di rak khusus dan terjaga—takut ada arsip penting yang tiba-tiba menghilang atau dicuri. Langit gelap berbintang tampak jelas dari jendela lebar perpustakaan itu. Naruto melangkah santai di koridor, menikmati bagaimana kakinya menimbulkan bunyi pijak beraturan.

Tujuan Naruto di tempat itu hanya satu : Aula Perpustakaan.

Malam itu, pintu aula sedang dijaga oleh dua orang. Satu berpakaian Anbu, lainnya memakai jubah khusus Anbu Root. Jelas sekali, Sandaime dan Danzou ada di dalam sana. Begitu masuk, Naruto melihat dua pria tua itu sedang bercengkrama, disertai tawa kecil yang terdengar tanpa beban.

Bagi Naruto yang sering menjadi saksi bisu perdebatan Sandaime dan Danzou di rapat rutin desa selama ia menjabat menjadi Ketua Anbu, pemandangan di hadapannya ini terlihat _horror_. _Bagaimana mungkin, Danzou dan Sandaime bisa akur?_—pikirnya.

"Ah... Naruto-_chan_?" sapa Sandaime begitu melihat Naruto. "Kemarilah!"

Dengan mata menyipit curiga pada dua pria itu, Naruto berjalan mendekat.

Danzou menuangkan segelas air putih pada gelas kosong begitu Naruto duduk—bergabung bersama mereka. "Kau terlihat kurang istirahat, Uzumaki. Ada apa?" tanya Danzou. Entah memang khawatir atau hanya berbasa-basi, Naruto tidak mau tahu.

"Bukan 'terlihat'. Tapi aku memang kurang istirahat. Tiga hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur," Naruto menjawab jujur. Gadis itu menenggak air putih yang disediakan dengan senang hati. Menggumamkan kata terima kasih yang dijawab Danzou dengan anggukan.

"Ayahmu, sesaat sebelum menjadi Hokage pernah tidak tidur selama itu untuk menghentikan perang," Sandaime terkekeh kecil. "Tapi tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun," tambahnya dengan nada bangga.

Naruto mendelik. "Wajar, kan? Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!" elak Uzumaki muda itu diakhiri dengan leletan lidah—_dasar tidak sopan_.

"Kau ini—"

"—Omong-omong, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kalian—" Naruto menatap Sandaime-Danzou secara bergantian. "—Bersama-sama dengan atmosfir damai, menungguku pula,"

Naruto semakin curiga, begitu keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Seolah-olah sedang berdebat siapa yang harus menjawab.

Tatapan terputus, Hiruzen-lah yang keluar sebagai juru bicara. "Kami ingin membicarakan tentang Minato denganmu," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto tahu, suatu hari, pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti Kakek itu pasti akan menanyakan perihal sang Ayah. Karena Namikaze Minato meninggalkan terlalu banyak misteri di dunia ini. Tapi..., Naruto tidak tahu kalau sekaranglah saatnya.

"Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah mati, _Jiji_!"

Mengendus rencana pelarian Naruto dari topik yang akan diperbincangkan, Danzou menyeringai kecil. "Membicarakan orang mati tidak akan membuatmu dikutuk oleh orang yang bersangkutan, Bocah!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Bocah, Tua Bangka?" Naruto tersenyum sinis, tidak terima disebut bocah di umurnya yang beranjak dewasa. "Memangnya ada apa dengan _tou-san_?"

Hiruzen tersenyum puas begitu Naruto terlihat kembali santai. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa anak itu menjadi tegang. Pria itu membuka sebuah arsip, lalu menunjukkannya pada Naruto. Sebuah arsip data pasien di RS Konoha. Di arsip itu, terdapat sebuah foto bocah berambut pirang yang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan perban di kepalanya.

_Namikaze Minato. 8 Tahun._

_...Amnesia?_

"Ayahmu tidak ada dalam data penduduk Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu asalnya dari mana. Dia ditemukan oleh Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, dan Yamanaka Inoichi di Bukit Belakang Academy," jelas Hiruzen. Terkekeh, sebelum menyambung, "Tiga bocah itu bilang, tiba-tiba saja Ayahmu jatuh dari langit,"

Naruto beralih dari arsip di tangannya, menatap Hiruzen penasaran.

"Saat dia bangun, dia terlihat kaget dan...sedikit linglung. Cukup lama ia diam, sampai mengemukakan bahwa namanya Namikaze Minato dan tidak ingat apapun selain itu. Anehnya itu, bagaimana Ayahmu sering memanggil Uchiha Fugaku dengan sebutan 'Paman', tanpa canggung sedikit pun,"

Membayangkan dua bocah delapan tahun dengan yang satu memanggil yang lainnya 'Paman', Naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu di balik amnesianya Minato?" Danzou bersidekap.

Naruto merengut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Hiruzen kembali menunjukkan hal lain. Kali ini, sebuah foto keluarga milik Uchiha Kagami.

Foto yang Danzou curi waktu itu!

"Kami punya sedikit teori. Sama tidaknya dengan kebenaran, mungkin kau yang tahu," Naruto menangkap keusilan dari nada bicara Hiruzen. "Satu, itu yang kami ingin tanyakan. Kedua..."

Mendadak, Naruto ingin keluar dan pulang sekarang juga.

"...Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menanyakannya, tapi tidak sempat," Hiruzen tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Ayahmu adalah Namikaze Minato?"

_Jangan pertanyaan itu! _–Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Dia pernah mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari Trio Uchiha Shishui-Itachi-Sasuke. Dari jawaban pertanyaan ini akan melahirkan pertanyaan lanjutan. Pada akhirnya nanti, Naruto harus menjelaskan keberadaan tempat penyimpanan khusus Uzushio. Segalanya akan terbongkar dari sana.

_Aku...harus jawab apa?_

Naruto berharap ada hujan meteor dadakan sehingga pertanyaan ini bisa ia hindari dalam rentang waktu yang cukup jauh.

.

.

.

Dini hari, Pasukan Pengaman Konoha dikejutkan oleh adanya penyusup. Penyusupnya adalah sekelompok bandit rendahan yang nyaris saja mengacaukan kenyamanan warga kalau tidak cepat-cepat ditangani. Tapi, meski bukan perkara sulit, tetap saja mereka khawatir hal ini ada kaitannya dengan Akatsuki. Karena itu, mereka mencari Naruto untuk melapor.

Setelah panik ke sana-ke mari mencoba mengendus keberadaan si Maniak Ramen tersebut, ternyata orang yang dicari sedang ngorok di kamarnya.

Bagaimana Kurama tidak kesal, coba?

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Kurama langsung menendang bokong Naruto hingga jatuh berguling dengan wajah duluan mencium lantai. Bibirnya membentuk seringai sadis begitu saudaranya memekik protes. Masa bodo dengan omelan Shukaku, Matatabi, maupun Isobu. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirinya!

"Urgh..."

"Enak banget, ya, tidur? Saat anggotamu dihebohkan oleh penyusup!" Kurama menyipit tajam.

Mungkin, dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih butuh asupan tidur, Naruto akan kembali merangkak ke atas kasur dan melepas kesadarannya lagi. Tapi, begitu telinganya mendengar kata 'penyusup', nyawanya yang melayang setengah ditarik masuk ke dalam tubuh, jeda sejenak untuk proses cerna di otak. Lalu, Naruto berdiri dalam satu hentakkan dan menghambur pada Kurama—mencengkram bahunya. Dua mata biru itu melebar panik.

"SIAPA YANG MENYUSUP?!"

"—Y-ya ampun... JANGAN BERTERIAK TIBA-TIBA! AKU TERKEJUT TA—ehh...? Naruto... hidungmu..."

Perhatian kini terpusat pada hidung Naruto yang mimisan. Pastilah gara-gara jatuh dari kasur. Shukaku dan Isobu melotot panik, melirik takut-takut pada Matatabi yang berdiri di antara keduanya. Jelmaan bijuu berambut biru-hitam itu tengah mengekeh dengan senyum gelap ditujukan untuk Kurama.

Kurama sendiri hanya bisa nyengir dan merutuk dalam hati. Dia lupa, kalau saudaranya yang begitu anggun, kalem, dan perhatian itu sangat protektif pada Naruto sampai rela berubah jadi menyeramkan.

Kalian boleh tanya Shukaku—yang sudah berani menyiksa Naruto di hari pertama gadis itu pulang—sebagai korban pertama revolusi Matatabi di Mansion ini.

"Kyuubi..."

"_Glekh..."_

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI NARUTO!"

"A...A-AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"PENIPU! KAU JELAS-JELAS MENYERINGAI JELEK, RUBAH!"

Kurama meringis kecil. Ia penasaran, apa yang Naruto lakukan sehingga Matatabi bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"MAU KE MANA KAU?! JANGAN KABUR!"

"AKU HARUS KEMBALI KE MARKAS!"

Isobu dan Shukaku tertawa garing. Sifat mereka sekarang benar-benar jauh dari sifat bijuu yang seharusnya. Naruto—yang baru selesai menyumbat hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, buru-buru keluar lewat jendela balkon. "Harus check pasukan! Lapor _baa-chan!_" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya takdir belum memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk berlibur.

.

.

.

Setelah satu hari libur yang tidak bisa dipakai libur itu berlalu, masih dengan langkah gontai dan tampang menyedihkan, Naruto kembali menghadap Tsunade. Kali ini, ia memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam. Badannya dibalut kaos berlengan pendek berwarna serupa, dipadukan dengan rompi _hoodie _berwarna oranye dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di punggungnya. Seperti biasa, dia tidak membawa apapun selain badan dan harga diri.

"Naruto, kau mau menjalankan misi atau berlibur di pantai?" tanya Tsunade, melotot.

"Aku mau piknik ke negeri mimpi," Naruto malah menjawab dengan uapan lebar. Cukup ubah gaya rambutnya menjadi kunciran nanas, Naruto bisa dinyatakan sebagai kembaran tidak mirip dari Nara Shikamaru. "Aku nyaman seperti ini, oke? Jangan memintaku untuk ganti baju!" Shizune terkikik. Naruto tidak banyak berubah. Tetap seenaknya.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Misimu kali ini mengganti peran Ebisu sebagai pembimbing sekaligus kapten tim," mata berbulu lentik itu menatap Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Ikat kepala desa pun tidak kau pakai. Mana rasa banggamu sebagai shinobi Konoha?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Tsunade? Kenapa wanita awet muda itu berubah jadi pahlawan perjuangan seperti ini? Pakai mengungkit-ungkit soal kebanggaan menjadi shinobi segala.

"Entah," Meski dalam mode ngantuk-_oh-cepat-biarkan-aku-tidur _miliknya Naruto bisa sangat usil pada siapapun, kali ini ia menjawab jujur. Lagipula...kapan terakhir kali Naruto memakai _hitai-ate _Genin kebanggaannya? Mana mungkin dia ingat? "Bagaimana kalau kau lukis saja lambang Konoha di keningku?" usulnya ngaco.

Tsunade menggeram, bersiap menggampar Naruto dengan semua kekesalan yang dimiliki olehnya. Tapi tidak jadi, begitu Hiruzen masuk begitu saja ke ruangan dengan senyum ramahnya. "Ah..._Sensei_...!"

"Kalau kau memang menghilangkannya...ikutlah denganku!"

.

Dengan langkah santai untuk menikmati udara bersih di pagi hari, Hiruzen membawa Naruto ke Ornamen Wajah Hokage. Bukan untuk ke perpustakaan, melainkan melompat dan sedikit berjalan di media vertikal hingga mendarat di ornamen Yondaime. Pria itu menancapkan lima buah kunai mata tiga yang Naruto kenali sebagai kunai Hiraishin sang Ayah di tempat tertentu. Ukiran segel di lengan kunai itu bercahaya, merambat untuk bersatu di tengahnya. Setelah menyatu, segel itu mulai berputar menuai warna hitam pekat, sebelum akhirnya menghilang menunjukkan sebuah pintu besi.

Ruangan rahasia.

Naruto langsung menyalakan senter begitu mereka masuk ke lorong gelap di balik pintu tersebut. Matanya bergerak meneliti sekitarnya, mencoba mengingat seluk-beluk tempat ini.

"Dulu, tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat yang Minato siapkan untuk persalinan Kushina," Hiruzen mulai menjelaskan. Naruto menangkap adanya nostalgia dari cara bicara pria tua itu. "Tapi tidak jadi dipakai. Katanya, terlalu berbahaya kalau Kyuubi benar-benar terlepas. Akhirnya, tempat lain disiapkan, jauh ke utara mendekati perbatasan di sana. Jalan ke kanan adalah tembusan untuk ke tempat itu,"

Hiruzen berhenti sejenak di percabangan lorong, membiarkan Naruto menyorot jalan yang dimaksud dengan senternya. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, melewati jalan yang satunya lagi.

"Sekarang, tempat ini kami pakai untuk menyimpan barang-barang peninggalan Minato dan Kushina semasa hidup, termasuk beberapa benda dari rumah mereka," Naruto berkedip pelan, begitu Hiruzen membuka pintu besi lain yang menjadi akhir dari lorong gelap ini. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terisi dengan lemari dan beberapa rak berlaci. Lampu remang-remang menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di sana. "Itu lemari pakaian kedua orang tuamu," tunjuk Hiruzen pada sebuah lemari kayu yang nampak kokoh di dalam sana.

Naruto menghampirinya dengan ragu, membuka lemari itu secara perlahan. Isinya memang banyak pakaian pria dan wanita. Melirik ke bagian gantungan, Naruto terbelalak. Di sana, ia melihat jubah putih milik Ayahnya. Jubah Hokage.

"W-Wow!"

Hiruzen tersenyum tipis, meraih sebuah ikat kepala di atas meja untuk selanjutnya ia serahkan pada Naruto.

"Ini ikat kepala peninggalan Minato,"

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca begitu memakai _hitai-ate _Konoha itu. Naruto kira, peninggalan kedua orang tuanya hanyalah portal Uzushio dan rumah reyot yang telah ia hancurkan itu. Ternyata...ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengenang kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan lupa ganti bajumu!"

Biar terlihat konyol memakai rompi Jounin pun, kalau yang dipakainya milik Namikaze Minato sih..., Naruto mau-mau saja.

"Kalau sudah siap, berangkatlah! Tim Konohamaru sudah menunggu di Gerbang Konoha!"

_Bagaimana Naruto tidak bangga menjadi shinobi Konoha kalau sudah seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Di tengah penerangan api unggun, tiga sosok remaja terbaring di tanah. Diafragma ketiganya naik-turun dengan beraturan—tanda mereka masih hidup dan sedang tidur. Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon. Ketiga bocah yang sering sekali mengajaknya bermain ninja-ninjaan di masa lalu itu awalnya bersikeras ingin melanjutkan perjalanan agar misi lebih cepat dilaksanakan dan mereka bisa segera kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, atas hasil bujukan dan sedikit ancaman dari Naruto, mereka bertiga akhirnya menurut untuk istirahat di malam hari. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pagi sebelum fajar menyingsing.

Selain agar stamina ketiganya tetap terjaga dengan baik, badan Naruto memang sudah memaksa untuk diistirahatkan—meskipun hanya duduk bersandar pada pohon seperti ini. Naruto tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan dan merusak badannya sendiri. Kan tidak elit kalau pulang dari misi Naruto langsung sakit. Di masa siaga seperti ini, Naruto tidak boleh sakit.

Dipayungi langit malam berbintang dan simfoni alam berupa bunyi gemerisik semak-semak atau nyanyian binatang malam, Naruto merasa badannya membaik secara perlahan. Setidaknya ia yakin, dalam misi ini, Konohamaru dkk tidak akan dipandu oleh sesosok zombie lagi.

Saat Invasi Akatsuki tempo hari di Suna, ada cukup banyak shinobi pihak panitia dan pembimbing yang terkena racun dari salah satu anggota organisasi penjahat kelas S itu—Akasuna no Sasori. Tsunade bertindak langsung dalam hal ini dibantu oleh Shizune. Mereka tidak dapat membuat penawar permanen, hanya yang sementara. Cukup untuk menjauhkan para korban dari kematian, meski masih harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Ebisu adalah salah satu dari sekian korban dari pihak Konoha yang terkena racun tersebut.

Konon, ada sebuah obat mujarab yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit di Roukoku no Sato. Demi kesembuhan para korban yang memang mayoritasnya dari Konoha, Tsunade mengutus mereka ke sana. Kalau pembuatnya tidak menyanggupi untuk membuatkan obat itu, setidaknya Naruto dan tim sementaranya harus dapat membawa pulang resep obat tersebut.

Roukoku no Sato adalah sebuah desa tersembunyi yang ada di Tsuchi no Kuni. Desa kecil yang bertempat di Roukokuyama di dekat perbatasan antara Kusagakure, Amegakure, dan Ishigakure. Untuk keamanan, Naruto memilih jalur ke Barat Laut Konoha. Sehingga mereka bisa sampai ke Roukoku melewati Kusagakure.

Sampai saat ini, perjalanan mereka bisa dibilang lancar tanpa gangguan. Meski sesekali Naruto merasa diikuti, semoga saja tidak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan yang terjadi. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Naruto sudah berjanji pada Hiruzen untuk menjaga cucu pria itu—Konohamaru.

Omong-omong soal Konohamaru, Naruto sedikit kesal dengan bocah itu. Tidak seperti dua temannya yang bisa mengobrol panjang-lebar padanya seperti sedia kala, Konohamaru tampak menghindari kontak dengannya. Dia terlihat canggung—atau bahkan, risih padanya.

"_Naruto-nee yang kukenal itu cantik dengan rambut pirangnya. Dia juga lucu dengan suara cemprengnya. Senyumnya sehangat mentari. Kau siapa? Dan apa-apaan senyum sok keren itu?"_—ini yang Konohamaru katakan begitu mereka bertemu di Gerbang setelah satu setengah tahun lamanya.

Mau tak mau Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memasang wajah cemberut. Memang, ia akui, dengan pakaiannya sekarang(Kaos biru tua+Jounin-vest dan celana hitam panjang), tak lupa model rambut yang dipotong pendek menyerupai laki-laki, sosoknya yang _masih _perempuan jadi tersembunyi secara sempurna. Tidak heran jika Konohamaru sampai merespon seperti itu.

Naruto jadi terpikir. Mungkinkah itu respon yang ia dapat dari rekan-rekannya jika Naruto kembali nanti? Bagaimana dengan ikatan mereka? Mungkinkah mereka akan bertindak seolah Naruto adalah orang asing?

Apalagi dulu Naruto pernah diseret Yugao masuk ke pemandian air panas terpisah di saat ramai. Bisa-bisa Naruto dihajar massal nantinya.

_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?_

Naruto menghela napas. Waktu dulu ia tidak pernah memikirkan tanggapan orang sekitarnya. Fokusnya hanya satu : ingin kembali seperti semula. Tapi sekarang, di saat peluangnya meningkat, kenapa ia jadi ragu?

'_Tou-san... Aku harus bagaimana?'_

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang mau memberi tahu letak Rengyoudou itu di mana," eluh Konohamaru lelah.

"Kita pasti dapat!" Moegi berusaha menghibur. "Ya, kan, Udon?"

Udon mengangguk kecil, lalu beralih pada Naruto. "Kau punya ide, Naruto-_kaichou_?" tanyanya.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, memandang langit berhias lembayung jingga yang memayungi mereka. Mantan Ketua Anbu itu bergumam pelan—mulai berpikir.

Sudah dua hari mereka sampai di Roukoku no Sato. Hari pertama mereka habiskan setengahnya untuk beristirahat, lalu dilanjut dengan menyebar mencari informasi seputar obat mujarab yang harus mereka bawa pulang, sebagai tanda bahwa misi telah berhasil dilaksanakan. Kebanyakan menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu. Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang sempat terdiam—mengetahui sesuatu, namun tidak mau membuka mulut.

Pencarian informasi pada hari kedua, mereka pusatkan pada shinobi Roukoku sebagai target. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan informasi baru, bahwa obat yang mereka cari disebut _Kotarou_. Sebuah obat yang dikatakan bisa menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit maupun racun. _Kotarou _ada tiga golongan, yaitu : _Jouhin_—sebagai potensi terlemah tanpa efek samping, _Chuuhin_—potensi sedang tanpa efek samping jika dipakai sesuai dosis, dan _Gehin_—potensi sembuh paling tinggi, dengan efek samping yang cukup berbahaya. Obat ini dapat ditemukan di toko Rengyodou, yang hingga saat ini tak dapat mereka temukan.

Naruto dan yang lain sudah berusaha membujuk agar salah satu warga memberitahu mereka, tapi tak ada yang mau buka mulut. Seolah apa yang mereka cari adalah sesuatu yang terlarang. Pengalaman sering menjalankan Misi Kupu-Kupu selama jadi Genin, membuat Naruto khawatir kalau misi ini tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan.

Ada yang salah dengan desa berhutan penuh tanaman herbal untuk obat-obatan ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Haruskah kita kembali ke penginapan dan mencari lagi besok?" Konohamaru kembali bersuara. Kali ini, pemuda itu sibuk mengacak rambut hitam kebanggaannya.

_Kruyuuuk~_

"Bisa kita kembali?" Pipi Udon merona malu. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai lapar."

Naruto terkekeh. Bukan hanya Udon, mereka semua juga sama-sama lapar. Tak salah sih, karena mereka memang belum makan siang.

Di perjalanan menuju penginapan, sekelompok orang menghadang dengan senjata berbeda di tangan masing-masing. Ikat kepala berlambang Roukoku terikat di kepala masing-masing. Mereka agak sempoyongan, dengan mata terlihat...kosong.

Sepertinya mereka adalah ninja yang suka mabuk-mabukan.

"Kalian para bocah kurang ajar... MATILAH, KHUKHU!"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Naruto langsung memasang _insou _pengaktif segel **Black Chain **miliknya, mengikat tubuh para pemabuk itu agar tertahan di tempat semula. Ikatan _insou _lain dilakukan, segel itu meleleh, berubah bentuk menjadi segel **Blockade Rock**.

"_Fiuh... _Hampir saja..."

Moegi tersenyum lebar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Naruto beraksi. Apalagi, misi mereka kali ini memang masih aman-aman saja. "Keren!" pujinya tulus.

Naruto hanya nyengir dan bertos dengan gadis itu. Setelah itu, sebuah ide terlintas dalam kepalanya. Dengan senyum setengah hati, ia menatap tiga rekannya satu-per-satu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat mengetahui posisi Rengyoudou."

"...E-eh?! Bagaimana?!"

Senyum Naruto semakin terlihat aneh. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Naruto membawa ketiganya ke rute pencariannya tadi siang. Lalu, mereka berhenti dan bersembunyi di gang kecil remang-remang. Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon langsung memucat. Di seberang sana, mereka melihat tempat yang tidak boleh mereka kunjungi sebelum cukup umur.

Sebuah tempat hiburan orang dewasa.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ketiganya menatap ke arah Naruto, menuding dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Pasti ada alasan jelas mengapa Naruto membawa mereka ke tempat mengerikan ini.

"Kau tahu orang yang memberitahu kita tentang Rengyoudou?" Naruto memancing. Konohamaru mengangguk mantap. Tentu saja ia ingat, karena saat itu dialah yang bertanya pada pria yang dimaksud. Sendou Jiryuu. "Sebelum bertemu dengan kalian di taman tadi, aku melihat dia masuk bersama beberapa gadis cantik dan seksi,"

"Jadi...?" Moegi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Satu _insou _dipasang. "**Henge**!" Asap putih mengepul. Ketiga rekannya kontan merona, apalagi Konohamaru dan Udon yang bahkan sudah mangap-mangap kehabisan kata-kata. Di depan mereka, bukan lagi sosok Naruto yang mereka kenali. "_Bagaimana penampilanku, tampan?_"

Moegi tergagap. Malu sendiri membayangkan jika ia ada di posisi Naruto. Memakai pakaian ketat kurang bahan, dengan atasan mirip dengan model dalaman Godaime—plus ukuran _anu _yang sama pula. Rambut pirang itu kini diganti dengan warna putih salju—mempercantik mata birunya.

"N-NARUTO-_NEE_! A-APA-APAAN PENAMPILANMU ITUU!" Konohamaru menjerit horror. Tidak rela figur Kakak sekaligus Idolanya itu berubah jadi seperti ini. "L-LEPAS _HENGE_ ITU!"

"Ssh! Jangan ribut!" Naruto membekap Konohamaru dari belakang, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dengan sengaja. Gadis jadi-jadian itu hanya tertawa begitu Udon menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan. "Kalian diam di sini, oke? Aku tidak mau mengotori kepolosan kalian. Tunggu sampai aku keluar! Jaa—"

"—K-kau mau masuk ke sana?" Moegi menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau—"

"—aku adalah seorang shinobi, Moegi-_chan_. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Kalau aku dalam bahaya gara-gara penyamaran ini, mungkin bar itu yang hancur duluan ditelan _bijuudama_ hahaha!"

Naruto menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia harus mempersiapkan mental dan harga dirinya yang pasti hancur lebur setelah semuanya selesai. Senyum dongkol sempat terlukis di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya senyum _malaikat _palsu naik menggantikan.

_Kalau harga diriku hancur dan aku mati karena penyesalan, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan kugentayangi sampai kiamat, Ero-sennin..._

Masuk ke dalam, Naruto sukses menarik banyak perhatian. Berpuluh pasang mata lapar mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik seduktif yang Naruto buat. Berpuluh pasang mata juga menghujamnya dengan tajam, seolah mengusirnya dari dunia orang dewasa ini. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa mundur meski pun ia sangat menginginkannya. Demi keefektifan misi mereka, Naruto harus rela menginjak harga dirinya sendiri.

Melangkah _cantik _dan menghampiri Jiryuu dengan tatapan manja, Naruto mulai dihantui tawa membahana Kurama dan Sasuke di dalam pikirannya.

"Sendou-_sama_..." Naruto mengusir dua wanita yang sedang menemani pria itu, duduk di sebelahnya dan berbisik, "Aku ingin menemanimu malam ini, boleh...?"

Batin Naruto mulai mewek nelangsa saat pria itu merangkulnya tanpa lupa mendaratkan kecupan mesra di pipi tirusnya. "Tentu saja boleh, _sayang_..."

Oh, kalian tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginan Naruto untuk membotaki Jiraiya saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga, ini salah Jiraiya karena telah mengenalkannya pada siklus dunia orang dewasa sampai ia nekat melakukan ini.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Konoha akan diserang?!" Sasuke menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Ia lepaskan tubuh Kakaknya, tidak peduli ketika Itachi langsung sempoyongan dan buru-buru bersandar pada pohon terdekat agar tidak jatuh. "Kita sudah berhasil membuat Ketua mempertimbangkan kalau Naruto mungkin saja bisa kembali merebut _bijuu _yang kita punya saat ini!"

Itachi mendesis kecil, setengah menyuruh Sasuke agar tidak berisik dan setengahnya lagi menahan nyeri pada matanya yang menjalar sampai kepalanya terasa pusing juga. "Ketua dan Tobi mencoba membangkitkan Mazou dengan chakra _bijuu_. Tidak berhasil sama sekali. Mereka yakin Naruto adalah kunci dari keberhasilan rencana kita,"

"J-jangan bilang...!" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, mulai mengumpat pelan.

"Tak usah diperjelas lagi, kurasa kau tahu apa jadinya jika Akatsuki bukan hanya mengincar _bijuu_, namun Namikaze Naruto itu sendiri," Itachi mencoba untuk memasang senyum, memberi rasa simpatik untuk Adiknya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Pahlawan? Sekarang mereka akan melangkahi perjanjian denganmu. Selamat, kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati,"

Sasuke mencibir pelan ketika Itachi masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil di saat seperti ini. Sesak rasanya, membayangkan jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang_?

"Aku punya rencana, Sasuke," Itachi menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekat. "Tapi sebelum itu, bantu aku mendapat _Kotarou _dulu. Rasanya semakin menjadi..." ujarnya lagi, kali ini disertai erangan pelan.

Buru-buru Sasuke menopang kembali tubuh Kakaknya, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau gunakan mata Shishui, bukannya diberikan pada Naruto yang ada di luar lingkar keluarga Uchiha begini," omel Sasuke, memutar bola matanya. "Lihat kau sekarang ini..."

Mendengarnya, Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berhak menerimanya. Kami sudah sepakat dari awal-awal kericuhan antara Uchiha dan dewan dimulai."

Sasuke menatap datar lingkungan sekitarnya. Sedikit dongkol mengingat penipuan yang Kakaknya lakukan saat malam pembantaian Uchiha dimulai. Pake berniat mendoktrin Sasuke untuk membenci Itachi segala. Untung ada Naruto di sisinya waktu itu, hingga ia tidak menjadi adik bodoh yang mau ditipu Kakaknya begitu saja.

"Nah, Sasuke... Kita sampai di Rengyoudou."

Nyaris di puncak Roukokuyama, Sasuke melihat jelas sebuah Kuil kuno berdiri kokoh. Batunya nampak masih kuat, meski sudah dihias lumut di beberapa sisinya.

"Kau bilang kita akan ke toko obat? Kenapa jadi ke kuil?" Sasuke menyeringai main-main. "Kematianmu sudah dekat, Kak? Sampai mau berdoa meminta ampunan Dewata segala,"

Satu jitakan diterima kepala Sasuke secara cuma-cuma. "Dasar tidak sopan!" hardik Itachi. "Bangunan tokonya hancur karena perang delapan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang _base _kuil itu menjadi penggantinya,"

Sasuke tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kita harus cepat, kalau mau berhasil melindungi Konoha."

Begitu masuk ke ruang rahasia kuil itu, Itachi bisa melihat siluet kenalan pembuat obatnya—Kodon Reishi, sedang menjamu tamu dengan secangkir teh.

"Ah, Itachi-san!" sahutnya kaget. Lalu, pemuda itu tersenyum, beralih pada tamunya. "Pas sekali, ini aku kedatangan guru dari sepupumu..."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan bertahan dengan tampang datarnya. Mencoba sebaik mungkin menahan keterkejutannya, menatap lurus pada kodok yang bersuara tiba-tiba. Itachi yang memang sedang bermasalah dengan penglihatannya hanya mengernyitkan alis.

_Guru sepupuku...?_

"...Siapa?"

"Aku."

Kali ini, Itachi curiga efek kerusakan matanya mulai berpengaruh pada indera pendengarannya.

.

.

.

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 30~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai-hai semua. Perkenalkan, Chic Grey—Anikinya Chic White. *dicakar Chic***

**Umur 20 tahun, tampang kece badai, mahasiswa teladan. (Chic : Teladan dari Hongkong! Tugas aja minta bantu kerjain!) Hehe... Pesan dari Chic, katanya dia minta maaf tidak bisa update dan mencantumkan author's note oleh diri sendiri. Dari tanggal 4 Jan sudah mulai masuk sekolah dan digelontor oleh tugas. Tiga hari libur TO(6-8 Jan ) dia pakai buat ngalong (tidur siang malam langsung manteng laptop) wkwkwk... dan hari-hari libur terakhir baru jelajah museum untuk tugas sekolah. Sekarang juga lagi sibuk nyusun laporan kunjungan, tuh! *grin***

**Sekadar curcol... Dulu saya tidak setuju kencan harian Chic dengan laptop hanya untuk menulis cerita. Pikir saya, kenapa Chic bisa sesemangat ini? Padahal tawaran editor saja dia tanggapi dengan datar! Ckckck. Ternyata... Respon kalian benar-benar hangat. Pantas saja dia begitu. Sepertinya saya harus berterima kasih pada kalian! **_**Hatur nuhun!**_

**Tapi... ITU SIAPA YANG BILANG KARYA ADIK SAYA SAMPAH? KALAU BERANI SINI SAYA HAJAR!**

**Intinya, mungkin chapter ini dan chapter-chapter depan akan dihias dengan notes dari saya. Chic hanya membuat bagian ceritanya, lalu diserahkan pada Aniki kerennya ini untuk dipublish.**

**Ahem. Kembali ke cerita. Bagaimana menurut kalian yang satu ini? Keren kan? Saya sendiri cukup takjub otak saklek adik saya itu bisa menghasilkan cerita ini. Kakak bangga padamu, dik! *sobs***

**Oke, langsung saja menuju ulasan review, ya?**

**Apakah gender Shukaku dan Chomei tidak terbalik?**

Kata Chic sih tidak. Memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Biar gendernya seling 2-2, pengecualian 3 yang terakhir.

**Naruto jadi terlihat lemah?**

Chic sendiri merasa seperti itu. Entah kenapa bisa. Saya tidak mengerti hahaha. Bagi saya, Naruto di sini cukup keren (bahkan hampir lupa kalau dia ini jadi cewek), Cuma agak mellow dikit.

**Interaksi Sai-Naru bikin greget?**

Memang, sih. Cukup bikin ngakak juga. Saya setuju. Tapi... *lirik Chic* _Yatuhankenapaadekguatambahkampret _*doadalamhati*

**Semangat buat lanjutin ujiannya?**

Yaelah. Adik saya tidak perlu kalian semangati juga soal ujian sih semangat sendiri. Malah dinanti-nanti (liburnya).

**Apa Akatsuki tahu bijuu jadi manusia?**

Hmm... Menurut saya sih peluangnya besar untuk mereka mengetahuinya. Lagipula, Tobi sudah tahu, bukan? Tinggal bertemu anggota lain, lapor, tahu semua deh.

**Naruto jangan kembali?**

Kalau saya jadi Naruto, saya pasti ingin kembali jadi laki-laki. _Because, WTF? Jadi cewek? Mimpi buruk banget buat laki-laki! _Sabar ya, Nar! *digamparygcewek*

**Sakura dkk kemana?**

Lagi boker di rumah masing-masing. *ini Chic yang ngomong ya, bukan saya. Saya tidak gila seperti adik saya* (Chic : WOI!)

**Apakah ini dibuat seperti anime?**

Tidak 'seperti'. Tapi beberapa bagian saja yang mengkuti alurnya. Heck... Memangnya adik saya mampu membuat cerita sepanjang dan semeliuk anime Naruto? Banyak filler pula. _#Dekpleasejanganbunuhkakak_

**Apa ini masih lama?**

Gak akan lebih dari 50 chapter.

**Apa Shukaku suka sama Gaara?**

Eh? Ente suka dengan Gaara, Shuk? Kurama mau dikemanakan? #Greybertanya

**Apakah Naruto sudah mengumpulkan ke-9 bijuu?**

Belum. Hanya sebagian.

**Bagaimana rapot Chic?**

*mulai emosi* Ancur (Chic : Bohong! Yang paling kecil Cuma 79, tauk! Cuma ada dua pelajaran yg dikosongkan oleh gurunya. Biasa, masalah di kelas.). Gurunya pada saklek semua. Masa nilai dia kalah sama tukang contek?! (Chic : Yee... Biasa aja, aniki! Kali-kali ngerasain gak ranking hahahaha)

**Sasuke mulai beraksi?**

Yaaa

**Apa rahasia yang disembunyikan Minato?**

ANA JUGA PENGEN TAU! INI ADIK KURANG AJAR MALAH NYENGIR DAN GAK NGASIH SPOILER DETAIL! Tapi ana sudah punya tebakan sih. *tunjuk2 kipas*

**Apa Tobi tidak tahu maksud terselubung Itachi dan Sasuke?**

Dia tahu, tapi tidak peduli.

**Karena Narutonya dibuat jadi cewek, cerita ini termasuk sampah?**

Kampreeeet! Yang ini ana paling emosi! Woi! Bilang begitu saat ente sudah bisa menciptakan karya yang lebih luar biasa! Banyak omong! Hargai dong! Beruntung adik ana ini meski sinting tapi baik hati! Kalau bukan karena dia yang nahan, ana datengin siapapun yang bilang begitu!

(Chic : OI! ANIKI! JANGAN DIHIRAUKAN YANG BEGITU MAH!)

**Hmm... Adakah yang terlewat?**

**Chic bilang nanti dia balas review perorangan lewat pm. Karena biar anak itu tidak bisa on via laptop, ponselnya tetap aktif. Tunggu saja ya~**

**Maafkan jika cara saya mengetik author's note ini tidak semenghibur yang dilakukan Chic seperti biasanya.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua support kalian.**

**Oh, ya... Berhubung ff ini akan berumur 2 tahun sebentar lagi, Chic mau mengadakan event kecil-kecilan nih, katanya!**

**Rules :**

**-1 Review dari chapter pertama sampai up terakhir. **(_Ayo yang belum review, review dulu!_)

**-2 Send via PM. Subject : Event Jadi-Jadian 2nd Years UP's Anniversary**

**Sertakan : Hipotesis kalian seputar rahasia Namikaze Minato dan request ff jika kalian menang**

**Prize : **

**1st mendekati benar : Pulsa 10k+1 req ff**

**2nd mendekati benar : Pulsa 5k+1 req ff**

**3rd mendekati benar : Pulsa 5k**

**Deadline : 24 Jan '16 23.59 WIB**

**Ayo! Serbu! Saya juga jadi ingin ikut wkwkwk...**

**Tidak ada unsur penipuan maupun modus di sini **(kata Chic, ya, bukan kata saya. Walau saya mah ragu :p)**. Mumpung Chic lagi baik (baca : kesambet setan), dia mau berbagi kebahagiaan, katanya.**

_Ciee yang dapet bonus akhir tahun!_

**Sekian terimagaji,**

**Chic Grey**

**(Pastinya!Mahasiswa kece badai)**

_Ps (ini Chic yang ketik sendiri) : Untuk yang ingin tahu sosok jelmaan bijuu, bisa dilihat di Ig : melatiwidiapuspitasari_

_Lalu untuk yang belum tahu tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Roukoku no Sato... Chic memakai Novel "Naruto Jinraiden: Okami no Naku Hi" karya Akira Higashiyama-sensei sebagai referensi._

_By the way di situ Sasukenya keren sekali :v _


	30. Between

**Disclaimer : Saya sudah berulang kali menulisnya dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini hanya pengantar ide dari otak absurd saya, bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**Warning : author tukang ngibul. Gak bisa dipercaya. Payah. Pantas dibakar. Sekian.**

**Enjoy Please~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto memaksakan kaki kecilnya untuk berlari. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memerdulikan rasa perih pada kulitnya. Ia juga berusaha agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Sudah cukup buruk pandangannya mengabur karena matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menangis._

"_**GAKI, BERHENTI BERLARI DAN KEMBALI! KAU AKAN TERSESAT!"**_

_Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengabaikan bentakan Kurama dalam mindscape. Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh kembali. Ia monster. Ia berbahaya._

"_**KAU BUKAN MONSTER! KAU MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK MELINDUNGI DIRI! ITU BUKAN SALAHMU!"**_

_Naruto tetap memaksakan tubuh mungilnya untuk bergerak tak tentu arah. Berkali-kali badannya terasa sakit begitu Kurama memaksa untuk mengambil alih badannya. Tapi, ketakutan Naruto lebih besar. Ia tetap bisa melawan dan terus berlari._

"_**SIAL... GAKI, AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! KAU HARUS KEMBALI! SEKARANG SASUKE PASTI MENCARIMU!"**_

"_-TIDAK MAU! AKU HARUS PERGI!-"_

_Tangis Naruto akhirnya pecah. Jalan yang semakin menggelap tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena air matanya. Naruto tersandung akar pohon, jatuh berguling-guling. Badan itu semakin bergetar melihat tangannya bersimbah darah. Bercampur antara luka dari kepalanya dan darah lain._

"_**GAKI!"**_

"_-AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!-"_

_Naruto meringkuk di antara semak-semak, menyembunyikan diri. Gadis kecil itu terus sesenggukan, sesekali meracau tidak jelas._

_Berulang kali Kurama berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, tapi ia menolak mendengar atau merasakan apapun. Bocah itu hanya meringkuk di sana, terus menangis. Kalau saja Kurama bisa, ia ingin mencabik-cabik anggota Anbu Root brengsek yang telah melakukan ini pada Naruto. Bocah itu sudah terlalu menderita. Mereka harus membayar semuanya._

"_NARUTO!" sebuah panggilan membuat Kurama menghela napas lega. Ia belum sepenuhnya peduli dan percaya pada Jinchuurikinya, tapi sungguh, ia tidak tahan melihat Naruto seperti ini._

_Betapa berterima kasihnya Kurama, ketika melihat Sasuke dan dua sosok lain berhasil menemukan Naruto._

"_Nii-san, itu Naruto!"_

"_Ah! Shishui!"_

_Sosok yang dipanggil Shishui langsung meraih tubuh Naruto, berusaha menghapus noda darah dari tubuhnya. Cukup sulit untuk dilakukan, karena Naruto terus meronta, tidak mau disentuh._

"_Nii-san..." Sasuke yang masih mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tanpa sadar merapatkan diri dengan kakaknya—Itachi, bersembunyi di belakangnya secara perlahan. "Kenapa Naruto terlihat takut? Dia...tidak lihat hantu kan?"_

_Itachi mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau tidak ingat situasi saat ini. Alih-alih, ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sasuke dan membawa adiknya mendekat. _

"_Ssh... Naruto, Shishui-nii di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja...,"_

"_Apa yang Naruto takutkan sama persis dengan apa yang membuatmu takut sekarang, Sasuke," Itachi berjongkok, menatap teduh pada dua mata kelam adiknya yang masih dipenuhi sorot ketakutan._

"_T-tapi tadi—" Perkataan Sasuke diputus oleh desisan pelan dari Itachi._

"_Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika berada dalam posisi Naruto-chan?" Itachi bertanya._

_Sasuke terbungkam. Matanya beralih dari Itachi, menatap penuh kepastian pada bocah dalam pelukan Shishui ini. "Bagaimana caranya...agar dia kembali tertawa?"_

"_Nii-san bisa mengurusnya. Tapi, sebelum itu, Naruto harus tenang," Itachi tersenyum. "Kau bisa membantu Naruto?"_

_Untuk sesaat, Sasuke sempat ragu. Tapi kemudian, bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di depan Shishui. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan teman barunya itu. "Naruto...?"_

_Naruto menoleh ragu. Begitu matanya bertatapan dengan Sasuke, bocah pirang itu langsung menerjangnya dan menangis hebat._

"_Naruto-chan... Tidak perlu takut, oke?" Itachi mendekat, tangannya ikut mengelus rambut Naruto—mengikuti apa yang sedang Sasuke coba lakukan. "Ada aku, Shishui, dan Sasuke di sini!"_

"_...S-sasuke tidak takut?"_

"_Kalau aku takut, bagaimana caranya aku memelukmu, Dobe?"_

_Itachi dan Shishui bertukar pandangan, mengangguk paham. Begitu Naruto memberanikan diri menatap tiga orang yang berhasil mengejarnya, yang ia lihat adalah tatapan bingung dari Sasuke, dan dua pasang mata merah._

_Setelah itu...semuanya jadi gelap._

.

.

.

Naruto mengernyit tak nyaman, saat suara kikikan kecil terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia berguling ke kanan, menyamankan posisi. Suara kikikan itu kini terdengar lebih parah, seperti suara orang yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. Berbalik ke kiri, ia bersyukur ketika suara-suara mengganggu itu telah hilang. Tapi, ketika ia akan kembali tersedot ke alam mimpi...

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa meledak begitu saja.

Menggerutu karena tidak mungkin ia bisa menidurkan diri lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk. Ia langsung mendelik, pada tiga bocah yang hobi mengekorinya semasa di Academy dulu—rekan satu tim yang harus ia awasi selama misi di Roukoku berlangsung.

Ya, Moegi, Konohamaru, dan Udon, kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak tak jauh dari futon tempat Naruto berbaring. Menaikkan sudut pandangnya, Naruto bertemu dengan seringai lebar dan kedipan usil dari Kodon Kina—bocah 10 tahunan yang merupakan adik dari pemilik Rengyodou.

Naruto tidak tahu hal _memalukan _apa lagi yang ia lakukan saat tidur, tapi ia tidak terima ditertawakan seperti ini. Titik.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kalian akan mengalami diare selama dua minggu!" ancam Naruto.

Kina menyeringai, "Ancamanmu tidak berarti. Kau lupa rumahku ada di tempat penuh tanaman herbal?"

Naruto mengumpat pelan. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menghiraukan anak itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto merasa seperti melihat cerminannya sewaktu sebesar itu. Naruto sudah pernah mencobanya dengan _kagebunshin. _Melawan cerminannya sendiri hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja.

Jujur, Naruto dongkol dengan misi ini. Setelah mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk menyamar menjadi wanita hiburan dan memancing informasi, Naruto mendapati bahwa Toko Rengyodou yang mereka cari sudah satu dekade ditiadakan. Keturunan Klan Kodon yang tersisa, yaitu Kodon Reishi, sudah jarang memproduksi Kotarou. Kata Jiryuu, shinobi di sini lebih banyak mengonsumsi _saigenzai _sebagai pelarian dari kemelut dunia ninja. Tapi, jika Naruto bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan Kotarou, ia bisa datang ke Kuil Kodon.

Setelah sedikit makan malam, Naruto dkk memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri misi ini. Mereka datang ke Kuil Kodon, untuk mendapati...obat yang mereka butuhkan sudah mulai disiapkan atas perintah seorang pria yang mengaku bernama Jiraiya.

Apa-apaan coba? Di desa, Naruto diberi tahu bahwa tes Jounin ini merupakan usulan pria itu. Sampai-sampai, ternyata Jiraiya sudah lebih dulu ke sini dan meminta Reishi membuat obatnya sesuai dengan dosis yang dibutuhkan?

_Tes Jounin apanya? Misi penyelamatan apanya? Objek misi saja sudah disiapkan!_

Naruto merasa dipermainkan. Setelah mengorbankan tanggung jawabnya di desa dan pergi sejauh ini, apa tujuannya? Jelas sekali membungkam dewan desa hanya _embel-embel _saja! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jiraiya? Tsunade? Kakashi? Hiruzen? Apa mereka meremehkan Naruto? Atau sengaja menyingkirkannya dari desa?

_Benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"Naruto-_san_, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Naruto terlonjak begitu merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya. Menoleh, ia melihat Reishi dengan apron di badannya.

Menguap lebar, Naruto mengekori Reishi ke dapur. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto mulai membantu Reishi menyelesaikan masakkan untuk enam porsi.

Memotong sayuran, Naruto mulai lepas dari mode _aku-masih-ngantuk-biarkan-aku-tidur-lagi_ nya. Gadis itu berujar, "Aku sering melakukan hal konyol jika tidur. Apa kau tahu penyebab mengapa tiga setan kecil itu sampai tertawa seperti orang sinting?"

"Dua jam lamanya kau mengingaukan nama Sasuke," Reishi mendengus geli. "Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto tersedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Never let the sadness of your past and the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present..._

_-anonim(again)-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki's Prodigy**

**Between**

Keempat jelmaan bijuu menatap tiga orang di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan berbahaya.

"Jadi," Matatabi memulai, setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang mau buka suara. "Kalian pikir, cara terbaik mengatasi Akatsuki adalah menyerang duluan, dengan informasi terbatas?"

Tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduk masing-masing.

Kurama mengerang jengah. Ia ingin segera hengkang dari tempat itu dan kembali ke markas. Lebih baik kepalanya dipenuhi laporan dari pada harus menghadap dengan wajah Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Hiruzen yang tampak benar-benar payah di matanya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, tahu-tahu mereka datang tak diundang, berkata bahwa Konoha akan menyerang Akatsuki sebelum mereka menyerang Konoha. Kurama sih, tidak keberatan dengan usulan itu. Memang lebih baik kita bergerak duluan, dari pada buta akan pergerakan lawan dan mengalami kerugian. Lagipula seluruh anggota Akatsuki masuk ke dalam Bingo Book. Tapi, yang pemuda itu tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka memutuskan hal ini saat Naruto diberi misi keluar? Pake alasan Naruto itu target Akatsuki, sampai harus dijauhkan dari organisasi penjahat kelas S tersebut?

_Mereka ini sengaja mengusir Naruto atau bagaimana?_

Kurama tidak mengerti, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran tiga manusia itu. Jika Naruto tahu hal ini, dia bisa kecewa.

"Ya, ini yang terbaik," ujar Kakashi.

"Naruto melawan Akatsuki seorang diri memang sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi, mengirim beberapa shinobi tanpa Naruto ikut sama saja buang-buang nyawa! Pikirkan baik-baik!" Shukaku bersidekap. "Jangan anggap remeh chakra bijuu!"

"Kami hanya memikirkan keselamatan Naruto. Kalau memang dia sebegitu pentingnya bagi kedamaian dunia, seperti yang kalian katakan, maka lebih baik kita menjaganya dari Akatsuki."

Matatabi memutar bola matanya. Mereka payah.

"Lagipula, dalam misi ini, protokol utamanya adalah menghabisi anggota Akatsuki jika tak bisa dibawa hidup-hidup. Kalau Naruto menghadap Uchiha Sasuke dan harus membunuhnya, Naruto bisa tidak bersikap profesional."

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan Naruto," Isobu menghela napas. Sudah cukup, ia tidak mampu berhadapan dengan tiga orang penting kepunyaan desa Konoha ini. Semakin lama berhadapan, Isobu bisa kehilangan kesabaran. Pemuda itu bangkit dan naik ke lantai atas tanpa pamit. Tidak peduli jika dianggap tidak sopan.

"Dengan kalian mengirim Naruto untuk menjalankan misi keluar, aku yakin kalian sama tidak profesionalnya. Kalau mereka selesai dengan omong kosong ini, kabari aku, Matatabi! Permainan shogi kita belum selesai," Shukaku menyusul Isobu.

Tersisa Matatabi dan Kurama, yang masih menyipitkan mata mereka dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu Naruto-_chan _tidak suka diremehkan. Tapi aku yakin ia akan mengerti," Hiruzen berujar yakin. Pria tua itu melepas cerutunya, menatap dua sosok berperawakan muda di hadapannya—berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak mengerti," Kurama mulai frustasi. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengirim satu pun anggotanya untuk misi bunuh diri itu. Agar mereka tahu rasa! "Naruto bukan anak kecil yang akan selalu menuruti orang dewasa! Pikirkan kembali!"

Setelah mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Matatabi, Kurama berdiri, beranjak keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"...Kau ingat tidak? Saat Naru-_neechan _dan Sasuke-_niichan _melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama di taman bermain? Saat itu Sasuke-_niichan _mendorong ayunan dan—"

"—Ah! Juga waktu mereka tertidur di pinggir danau! Kalian ingat? Naruto-_neechan _tanpa sadar memeluk—"

"—Bagaimana dengan waktu Naru-_nee _sakit demam? Kita pernah memergoki _Niichan _panik mencari obat, kan? Lalu—"

"—Oh! Oh! Saat kaki _Nee-chan _keseleo sepulang dari misi! Sasuke-_niichan _menggendongnya ke mana-mana, kan?"

"—Jangan lupa saat _Niichan _berambut merah itu ke Konoha! Berapa kali kita lihat Sasuke-_niichan _melotot tidak suka saat Naru-_nee _bersamanya?"

Naruto menyerah. Semua penjelasan panjang lebar yang ia jabarkan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak ada artinya. Kakak-beradik Kodon lebih tertarik mendengar cerita Konohamaru dkk. Tamat sudah. Lebih baik Naruto menjauh dari sini atau ia bisa mati karena malu.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka, sensornya tajam terhadap musuh, tapi mengendus tiga tuyul saja tidak becus!

.

Jarak antara kediaman Kodon dan Kuil tidak begitu jauh. Di halaman Kuil yang cukup luas, Naruto melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Push-up, sit-up, lompat salto, dan beberapa gerakan lainnya ia lakukan sampai peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Setelah merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, Naruto membuat lima _kagebunshin _untuk melakukan _sparring_.

Pukulan, tendangan, elakan, tahanan, semua Naruto lakukan dengan tempo semakin singkat. Tapi, tidak seperti latihan biasa di mana Naruto melakukannya dengan serius, sekarang ini fokus Naruto tengah terbagi. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan desa, rencana apa yang dilakukan oleh para petinggi.

Ketika lima _kagebunshin_ menghilang setelah berhasil menjatuhkannya, Naruto mendengar suara tepuk tangan.

Kodon Reishi duduk di tangga Kuil, menopang dagunya, dan tersenyum ramah. "Pergerakan yang hebat!" pujinya tulus.

Naruto menggaruk pipi, "Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong...boleh kutanya? Mungkinkah..." jeda sejenak, sebelum Reishi melanjutkan dengan ragu, "Sasuke... Maksudmu, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto terhenyak. "Kau kenal Sasuke?" gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

Reishi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak juga. Aku sering mendengarnya dari Uchiha Itachi-san, salah satu pelanggan tetap Kotarou."

"Ohh..."

_Apa yang kuharapkan?_

"Ah, ya... Soal Kotarou yang kalian pesan, aku kehabisan bahan. Mau ikut mencari? Kau ingin tahu resepnya, kan?"

Mendapat ajakan menjelajah hutan penuh obat-obatan herbal, mana mungkin Naruto menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?

"Ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

Kurama duduk di tepi danau, menatap lurus pada langit kelam. Sengaja ia biarkan badannya terbaring dengan rerumputan sebagai alas. Sesekali kelopak matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari angin malam. Kurama tidak peduli jika kakinya semakin mati rasa karena kedinginan—akibat dari hanya memakai celana bahan pendek saja. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening, tangannya belum mau berhenti mengepal.

Untuk alasan yang amat jelas, ia berada dalam puncak emosinya.

Bagaimana bisa, Naruto mencintai desa menyebalkan ini? Desa yang ditinggali oleh manusia-manusia bejat yang dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu pada Naruto? Setelah semua perjuangannya? Kurang apa Naruto, sampai masih banyak orang yang meragukannya? _Meremehkannya?_

Semakin lama ia bertahan di rumah, Kurama yakin ia tak segan untuk menarik katanya dan menumpahkan _sedikit _darah di lantai.

"Lho? Kurama-_san_?"

Mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya, Kurama terlonjak bangun. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil begitu melihat Haruno Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura, _osasshiburi_," sapa Kurama, begitu gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Osasshiburi_," balas Sakura disertai tawa kecil. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menenangkan diri, agar tidak membunuh orang," seringai Kurama melebar saat Sakura meringis kecil. "Tenang, kau tidak akan kujadikan pelampiasan, kok!"

"Kakak ini ada-ada saja!" Sakura tertawa kecil. Memandang danau di hadapannya, gadis itu tersenyum sendu. "Dulu... Kita sering berkumpul di sini sehabis latihan, memandang langit senja."

"Dulu, ya dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda...," Meski mengatakan hal itu, nyatanya Kurama ikut terhanyut dalam nostalgia.

Terbayang, Sakura dalam posisi duduk sedang menertawakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bertengkar konyol sampai saling menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Kurama datang dari mansion, membawa sekantung onigiri untuk dimakan bersama. Lalu, mereka akan makan bersama. Sakura rindu masa-masa itu.

Melihat gadis di sebelahnya mulai berkaca-kaca, Kurama menghela napas. Ia usap pelan surai _pinkish _Sakura, berharap itu bisa menghiburnya. Kurama tidak begitu pandai dengan kata-kata. Karena seingatnya, beribu tahun hidup, yang Kurama bisa adalah mengutuk manusia. Pada Naruto saja, Kurama hanya bisa mengajarkan umpatan kasar, bukan ucapan halus yang dapat mengobati hati.

"Aku merindukan mereka..."

Kurama mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Alasan pertama, Sakura adalah orang terdekatnya setelah Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan tidak mungkin ia menyayangi gadis itu sebagaimana rasa sayangnya pada dua 'adik'nya yang lain. Alasan lainnya...

_Aku juga merindukan mereka..._

.

.

.

Kosong. Rumah itu kosong.

Naruto dapat melihat betapa paniknya Reishi begitu mendapati rumahnya kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kina, Konohamaru, Moegi, maupun Udon di sana. Keranjang penuh berisi tanaman herbal ditelantarkan begitu saja, Naruto dan Reishi mulai menyusuri sekitar rumah, mencari jejak empat bocah itu.

Memfokuskan diri, Naruto berusaha mempertajam sensornya. Gadis itu menghela napas begitu merasakan hawa keberadaan tiga anggota timnya. Tapi...Di mana Kina? Mengapa hawa keberadaan mereka...mirip orang tidur?

Khawatir ada suatu hal yang terjadi, Naruto menarik Reishi untuk mengikutinya ke bukit selatan. Mata mereka membelalak, begitu melihat bekas pertarungan di tengah rimbun pohon ini. Beberapa tanaman yang menjadi korban tampak layu. Badan Konohamaru dkk diikat pada sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar. Di atas kepala mereka ditempel secarik kertas.

**Kau tahu apa yang kami mau.**

**-SJ**

Reishi menarik kertas itu, merobeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Pemuda itu mengumpat, menyalahkan dirinya yang teledor dalam menjaga Kina. Reishi merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

Sementara itu, setelah selesai melepaskan Konohamaru dkk, Naruto mengernyit heran. Tiga bocah genin itu sama sekali tidak bangun setelah ia guncang pelan. Mungkinkah...penculik Kina memberikan suatu obat pada ketiganya?

"Kita harus mencari Kina!" putus Reishi dan Naruto kompak. Keduanya mengangguk. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas dalam benak mereka.

Memastikan tiga bocah yang masih tertidur itu aman di rumah Reishi, tambahan segel _barrier _untuk jaga-jaga, keduanya melesat menuju pusat desa Roukoku. Setengah perjalanan dilalui, mereka mendengar suara ledakkan dahsyat.

_DUARR!_

Di tengah desa, sesosok monster cukup besar mulai mengacau, menimbulkan kehisterisan penduduknya.

"Kina..." Reishi bergumam khawatir.

Naruto membulat. Ia memang sempat merasakan adanya sesuatu yang disegel dalam badan Kina. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengira bahwa itu adalah Rouen.

Rouen, monster kutukan Roukoku telah bangkit kembali.

.

.

.

"Maaf, kau jadi mendengar keluhanku begini, Kurama-_san_..."

Kurama menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas, saat Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku. Jangan sungkan, oke? Kalau kau mau, sering-seringlah berkunjung ke Mansion!"

"Kau bisa menjamin selalu ada di rumah, _Kaichou_?" sindir Sakura.

Kurama menyeringai, "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, _bocah_."

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Kurama-_san_!"

"Masih di mataku."

"Aku lupa kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga lupa."

Kurama dan Sakura saling pandang, lalu tertawa bersama. Semakin lama, tawa keduanya semakin hambar. Tentu saja mereka merasakan ada yang kurang.

"Kurama-_san_, menurutmu...apakah mereka akan kembali? Tadi siang...kami mendapat informasi tentang misi penyerangan Akatsuki. Apakah... Naruto tahu hal ini?"

Kurama menggertakkan giginya. Rangkulan ia lepas, pemuda itu menggeleng. "Naruto tidak tahu,"

"Bukankah kalau begitu—"

"—Aku tidak tahu apa yang desa ini pikirkan. Payah!"

"Apa...Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Apalagi...Sasuke-_kun _adalah teman pertamanya..."

"Teman pertama Naruto bukan dia, tapi aku," Kurama memutar bola matanya. Mungkin Kurama bukan teman baik pada awalnya, tapi Naruto sendiri mengakui kalau teman pertamanya adalah Kurama—atau Kyuubi, pada saat itu.

"Umm..."

"Naruto tidak akan apa-apa," Kurama mendengus. "Pertanyaannya, apa Konoha baik-baik saja, seandainya Naruto menjadi pembangkang sejati?"

"Pembangkang?" Sakura membola.

"Apa yang Konoha lakukan sudah keterlaluan, kau tahu? Naruto bukan malaikat. Rasa loyalnya pada desa tidak sekekal itu. Kalau persepsinya terhadap desa berubah, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

.

.

.

Jeritan ketakutan terdengar jelas dari seantero desa. Naruto membuat beberapa _bunshin_, mulai mengevakuasi warga. Sementara Naruto asli sedang bersama Reishi, bekerja sama melawan shinobi yang menghadang mereka, berusaha mendekati Rouen yang masih mengamuk—menghancurkan bangunan yang ada. Tak jauh dari monster itu, Jiryuu berdiri tegak dan tertawa jahat. Dialah yang mengendalikan Rouen menggunakan _saigenzai_.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Jiryuu?" Naruto bertanya di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Bubuk Biru," Reishi menunduk, menendang pria di kanan, lalu menghantamkan tinju untuk arah lainnya. "Bisa melumpuhkan orang yang diberi."

"Jangan berikan!" Naruto melompat salto di udara, memasang _insou_. "**Ice Release : Ice Block!**" Mendarat di atas bongkahan es berisi beberapa lawannya, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Jiryuu.

"Aku harus. Kina dalam bahaya!" Reishi menerjang tiga orang yang hendak menyerangnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas begitu ketiganya berhasil dilumpuhkan. "Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Aku punya."

Naruto menarik dua buah kunai Hiraishin. Satu buah ia lempar dekat kaki Rouen, sedang yang lainnya ia lempar nyaris mengenai kepala Jiryuu. Lima orang anak buah pria itu berlari menerjangnya, Naruto menteleportasikan diri ke kunai yang pertama. Rantai dari jutsu **Black Chain **miliknya menjalar, mengikat dua kaki belakang Rouen.

_Syuut!_

Dua percabangan lain melesat, menyerang telak lawan yang ingin menyerangnya. Naruto spontan menunduk saat cakar Rouen menyerang ke arah di mana ia berada. Melebarkan jarinya, rantai fuuin semakin merambat pada tubuh monster itu. Suara auman terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Saat Naruto hampir berhasil mengunci pergerakan monster itu sepenuhnya, Reishi tiba-tiba menerjang Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Ikatan rantai fuuin lepas, tubuh mereka dihempaskan oleh Rouen. Berguling, hingga berhenti menghantam tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto mencengkram kerah Reishi emosi. Mengunci monster itu tidak semudah kelihatannya, hei! Tenaganya amat besar!

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu!" Reishi melawan. "Kau menyakiti Kina!"

"Aku hanya menahan pergerakannya! Aku tidak berniat menyakiti anak itu! Aku ingin melepas monster itu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti posisi Kina!"

Naruto mengerang saat melihat anak buah Jiryuu kembali bangun dan berdiri seolah membuat blokade. Naruto tidak mau membunuh siapapun di sini!

Melepas cengkramannya dari Reishi, Naruto bangkit. Gadis itu menyingsingkan lengan kirinya, lalu menggigit jempol dan mengoleskan darahnya di sana. Reishi berkedip tidak mengerti, ketika darah itu membentuk suatu aksara yang rumit.

"...Aku mengerti karena mengalami hal serupa, Kodon-_san_."

Reishi terbelalak. Yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah kilatan kuning.

'**Sealing Jutsu : Zero Gravity, Kai!**'

.

.

.

"Kurama-_san_," Kurama terlonjak bangun begitu melihat Sai lengkap dengan topengnya. Sakura mengernyit heran, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan kesiagaan dari mimik wajah figur Kakaknya itu? "Maaf mengganggu kencanmu, gadis cantik! Tapi aku harus menyeretnya bertugas."

Pipi Sakura merona tipis. "Dia terlalu tua untuk jadi teman kencanku," ujarnya diakhiri dengan tawa.

Kurama mendelik pada gadis itu, lalu beralih pada rekannya. "Ada apa?"

Sai berbalik, "Sebaiknya kau ke markas sekarang," lalu setelahnya, tubuh itu berubah jadi cairan berwarna hitam pekat. Tinta. Sebuah _bunshin _khusus.

"Pergilah, Kurama-_san_! Terima kasih untuk sesi _curhat_nya. Selamat malam!"

Kurama mengangguk kecil. "Selamat malam!" pamitnya, menghilang dari hadapan Sakura dalam kepulan asap.

.

Begitu sampai di markas, Kurama langsung memakai armornya dan menghampiri Sai yang tengah membaca sebuah laporan. Dari pos perbatasan dengan Negara Air.

"Danzou-_sama _berkata, Naruto harus tahu hal ini. Apa ada cara agar kita bisa menghubunginya?" ujar Sai.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Danzou dan tidak padaku?" Kurama mendengus tidak terima. "Aku bisa menghubunginya."

"Maaf, Kurama-_san_... Aku selalu mendengar perintah dari atasanku. Setahuku, kau bukan atasanku. Kita sejajar,"

Kurama memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sedikit _greget _dengan senyum 'malaikat' yang Sai pasang. Tahan sekali dia, tersenyum seperti itu? Anbu Root memang mengerikan!

Mendapat sinyal telepati, Kurama menyeringai.

"_-Naruto!-"_

"_-APA?!-"_

Kurama mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Naruto kenapa? Seperti yang tidak suka begitu Kurama hubungi!

"_-Kau ini kenapa?-"_

"_-Aku sedang ada di tengah pertarungan! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi segala, Kurama?!-"_

"Kurama-_san_...? Ada apa?" Sai mengernyit.

"Aku sedang bertelepati dengan Naruto," Kurama menjelaskan. "Dia sedang di tengah pertarungan."

"_-Bukankah misimu hanya membawa obat penawar racun?-"_

"_-I'm stuck. Misi kupu-kupu lagi. Harus menyegel seekor monster. Sulit membuatnya diam. ARGH! Aku benci misi ini!-"_ Kurama berandai, mungkinkah Naruto sudah tahu? _"-Whatever. Katakan, apa yang terjadi di sana?-"_

"_-Ada laporan dari perbatasan Barat Daya, Orochimaru ikut bergerak.-"_

Kurama terkekeh mendengar Naruto mengumpat sebanyak kata umpatan yang ia ketahui. _Hoho... Aku mengajarkannya dengan baik!_

"_-Kenapa ular menjijikan itu harus ikut muncul?!-"_

"_-Mana kutahu?-"_

"_-Aku akan berteleport ke Suna dan mengeceknya nanti. Lebih dekat dengan Negara Air.-"_

"_-Kau tidak akan kembali ke desa? Pasukan Pengaman membutuhkanmu segera.-"_

Hening.

"_-Naruto?-"_

"_-Jika dalam masa siaga seperti ini aku dibiarkan menjalani misi keluar, kurasa desa sudah siap jika aku di luar lebih lama.-"_

Perkiraan Kurama benar. Naruto sudah tahu.

"_-Selanjutnya kau yang menghubungi. Aku tak selalu bisa menghubungkan telepati kita.-"_

"_-Ya.-"_

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum puas begitu berhasil menyelamatkan Kina. Melihat bagaimana Reishi memeluk adiknya dengan protektif, Naruto jadi teringat Shishui. Pemuda Uchiha itu selalu melakukannya ketika Itachi dan Sasuke ingin menjahilinya. Huh... Jadi rindu rasanya.

Beralih pada Rouen yang berhasil ia ikat dalam **Blockade Rock**, Naruto menghela napas. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menyegel monster itu ke dalam Kuil Kodon—seperti yang Reishi minta. Mengaktifkan **Black Chain**, Naruto membawa monster itu mendaki Roukokuyama, kembali ke Kuil Kodon.

"Naruto-_nee_!"

Naruto berkedip. Akhirnya Konohamaru dkk bangun juga. Rouen sudah berhasil disegel. Reishi dan Kina juga sudah kembali.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_san_..." Reishi tersenyum tulus. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto, "Sebelum pergi, Jiraiya-_san _menitipkan ini padaku."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan meminta izin untuk masuk duluan ke rumah milik pemuda itu. Di bilik kamar yang ia tempati, Naruto membaca isi kertas itu dengan setengah hati. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Jiraiya akan memata-matai Akatsuki. Lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berani melakukan ini padaku, _Shishou_. Tapi..." Naruto meremas kertas itu, lalu merebahkan dirinya. "—Kau harus kembali dalam keadaan bernyawa. Aku tidak mau kau warisi dengan naskah setengah jadi Icha-Icha Paradise."

"_-Kurama-nii... Aku lelah...-"_

.

.

.

"Kalian sisir daerah Barat Daya! Jangan lakukan apapun selain mengawasi. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, langsung laporkan padaku atau Sai. Mengerti?"

"_Ha'i!_"

Kurama terus memperhatikan punggung anak buahnya, hingga mereka keluar dari markas dan melaksanakan tugas. Beralih pada Sai, Kurama menimang-nimang laporan di tangannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita melapor dulu, baru bertindak?" Sai menyindir. "Hokage itu atasanmu, Kurama-_san_..."

"Hokage? Atasanku? Cih, jangan terlalu bermimpi! Kyuubi no Yokou tidak akan menuruti perintah manusia sepertinya," Kurama terkekeh, mengisyaratkan agar Sai mengikutinya. Mereka sudah melepas armor, waktunya kembali ke Mansion Uchiha dan melapor pada Hokage. "Aku berada di sini karena Naruto, bukan manusia payah itu."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Semua orang terus berbicara Naruto _ini _Naruto _itu_. Memang dia sebegitu menariknya? Kukira dia hanya seorang shinobi yang kehilangan burungnya,"

Kurama menyikut Sai main-main. Hal yang paling ia suka dari anak ini adalah caranya berbicara. Begitu _blak-blakan _dan tidak memandang sopan santun maupun tata krama.

"Kalau kau benar-benar berteman dengannya, kau tahu bagaimana menariknya _gaki _yang satu itu, fufu! Sudahlah, ayo!"

Perjalanan diisi dengan kesunyian. Tak ada satu pun dari Sai maupun Kurama yang membuka obrolan. Keduanya sibuk memikirkan rencana dan tindakan untuk keadaan yang Konoha alami saat ini. Mereka akan senang sekali untuk bertukar pendapat, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tidak mungkin mereka membuka diskusi penting di tengah jalan begini.

Sampai di Mansion Uchiha, benar saja, Hokage masih ada di ruang tamu. Kali ini terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakashi dan Hiruzen. Matatabi dan Shukaku ada di lantai tak jauh dari mereka—meneruskan permainan shogi. Isobu tak ada di manapun—tidur, pastinya.

"Lho, Kurama?"

Kurama mengabaikan teguran Matatabi, langsung melempar gulungan berisi laporan itu, tepat mengenai kepala Hokage. Sai menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa. Di sana, Kurama bersidekap dengan tampang songong, tidak peduli dengan pelototan tajam yang ia terima dari wanita yang berposisi sebagai atasannya.

"Kurama-_san_, apa yang—"

"—Kakek tua diam saja!"

Hiruzen mengerut pelipisnya. Untuk ukuran bijuu, Kurama itu kekanakkan sekali!

Sai menopang dagunya—menikmati pertunjukkan yang Kurama berikan. Tsunade, di tempat duduknya, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya membulat membaca keterangan yang ada di laporan. Beberapa detik setelah selesai membaca, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya—menatap langsung pada mata semerah darah milik Kurama.

"Lakukan—"

"—Penyisiran Barat Daya, pergantian shift, laporan berkala. Sudah kulakukan. Ah, dan aku juga mengirim laporan pada Naruto. Permintaan dia, mengecek beberapa titik lokasi dugaan persembunyian Orochimaru di sekitar Negara Air. Kami tidak perlu perintahmu."

Tsunade menggebrak meja, berdiri dengan penuh emosi. "Kau melangkahiku!"

"Kau melangkahi Naruto!" Kurama mendecih. "_Progress _informasi seputar Akatsuki, kalian pikir siapa yang mendapatkannya? Kalian menggunakannya tanpa _terima kasih_. Naruto diberi tahu? Tidak!"

Matatabi tidak jadi menggerakan pionnya. Ia memperhatikan Kurama, mengikik pelan melihatnya. Kalau saja bijuu yang lain melihat! Shukaku saja sudah meringkuk di lantai—menahan tawa.

_Yee... Siapa kira Kyuubi yang keras kepala dan mengaku paling benci manusia akan berdiri tegap dan membela seorang manusia?_

"Kalian tahu apa saja yang Naruto lakukan selama di markas Pasukan Pengaman? Memaksakan jiwa dan raganya untuk _melindungi _kalian," Kurama melenggang masuk ke dapur, kembali dengan dua buah apel. Yang satu ia lemparkan pada Sai. "Naruto mungkin sedikit-banyak kurang ajar dan ceroboh. Tapi ia memikirkan matang-matang segala hal tentang desa, terutama Pengamanan yang sekarang ini. Dia tetap melapor dan meminta pendapat. _Heck_, Naruto bahkan rela terjebak dalam rapat tak berguna itu! _Naruto menghormati kalian_,"

Sai bergumam pelan, manggut-manggut. Ia setuju dengan perkataan Kurama. Naruto memang kurang ajar, apalagi kalau sedang usil. Tapi, Naruto sangat menghormati desa ini dan penduduknya.

"Tadinya aku ingin meminta kalian untuk pikirkan ulang, tapi sudah terlambat. Naruto sudah tahu."

"_-Kurama-nii... Aku lelah...-"_

"_-Kalau aku masih Kyuu-chanmu yang dulu, mungkin aku akan mengatakan... 'KEMARILAH GAKI, BERIKAN JIWAMU, KITA HAPUS RASA LELAH ITU!' dan berusaha melemahkan segel Yondaime sialan itu.-"_

"_-Tidak lucu, Kurama.-"_

"_-Aku tahu kau tertawa di sana.-"_

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, Hokage-_sama_. Keloyalanku bukan ada padamu, tapi pada Naruto. Sama halnya dengan pasukan kami," Kurama memberikan tatapan berbahaya. "Pertanyaannya adalah... di mana keloyalan Naruto berlabuh?"

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama ia hanya diam dan menatap langit-langit rumah ini. Suara berisik dari empat bocah sudah lenyap satu jam yang lalu. Naruto yakin, mereka sudah tertidur pulas. Menyerah dengan insomnia yang tiba-tiba melandanya, Naruto mengendap keluar rumah. Biasanya kalau tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, Naruto akan ke Uzushio dan latihan.

Tapi, begitu udara malam menyambutnya, Naruto malah terdiam, seolah terhipnotis ingin merasakan dinginnya alam. Naruto hanya berdiri di halaman rumah Kodon, memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Naruto-_san_?" Sebuah suara membuat Naruto sigap menolehkan kepalanya. Kodon Reishi sedang duduk di peron, ditemani teh hangat. "Mau bergabung bersamaku?"

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur," Naruto menyimpulkan geli, melihat kantung mata pemuda itu.

"Mimpi buruk. Teringat penyegelan Rouen pada Kina," Reishi menghela napas. "Tapi... Kurasa tidak akan apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja...,"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja. Rouen tidak akan menghantui desa herbal ini. Naruto sudah menyegelnya dengan _fuuinjutsu _khusus. Hanya darah penyegel yang bisa membuka segel itu. Jadi, selama Naruto tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya, Rouen dipastikan menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Reishi tiba-tiba. "Mimpi buruk juga?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia berujar, "Terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Mataku tidak mau menutup."

"Matamu tentu tidak akan tertutup jika otakmu terus bekerja. Mau obat tidur?"

Naruto meringis. "Tidak mau. Terakhir kali aku mengonsumsinya—walau tak sengaja, aku nyaris kehilangan nyawa sahabatku. Aku...tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku kelepasan tidur gara-gara obat itu."

"Sahabat? Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_, kah?" tebak Reishi. Tepat sasaran.

"Kau cukup sensitif, Reishi-_san_..." Naruto terkekeh. Cengiran kembali di wajahnya, saat Reishi menawarkan segelas teh hangat untuknya. "Terlihat jelas, ya?"

"Tebakan beruntung," Reishi tersenyum. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto, atau senyum itu...terasa _familiar _dalam ingatannya. "Apa Sasuke-_kun _termasuk dalam hal yang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang desa. Kau tahu sendiri, misiku kemari membuatku menelantarkan tanggung jawab besar. Aku baru mendapat laporan pergerakan musuh dari anak buahku," Naruto heran pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bercerita semudah ini pada Reishi? Padahal kemarin ia masih mengelak ketika pemuda itu bertanya banyak. "Sasuke sih bukan hanya saat ini, tapi setiap saat memang selalu kupikirkan."

"O-oh... Begitu."

_Maafkan aku, Naruto..._

"Tolong jangan hubungkan perkataanku dengan apa yang dikatakan tiga setan kecil itu," Naruto memutar bola matanya. Reishi terlihat tiba-tiba canggung begitu.

"...Hn,"

.

.

.

Kurama mendengus puas setelah berhasil mengusir Tsunade dan antek-anteknya dari mansion. Tanpa peduli bahwa di sana masih ada Sai—sebagai tamu, Kurama merebahkan diri di sofa dengan posisi menungging, memeluk erat bantal kursi.

"_-Menurutmu begitu? Hmm... Kalau memang Orochimaru—ah... Jangan-jangan, Jiryuu adalah anak buahnya!-"_

"_-Siapa Jiryuu?-"_

"_-Err kau tahu, Rouen yang kuceritakan tadi? Pria hidung belang itu yang mengendalikannya. Dia mengincar Bubuk Biru.-"_

"_-Apaan itu?-"_

"_-Racun berbentuk butiran halus yang bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan.-"_

"_-Balasanmu lama sekali?-"_

"_-...Maaf, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Reishi-san.-"_

"_-Hah? Tengah malam begini? Kau sudah siap selingkuh dari Sasuke, gaki? Kupikir kau akan setia menunggunya?-"_

"_-Menunggu itu tidak enak, Kurama-nii! Lagipula Reishi-san banyak tahu soal obat-obatan. Obrolan kami akan lebih nyambung, tidak seperti si Teme yang selalu cari masalah.-"_

"_-Ahh... Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan mengakui bahwa kalian punya hubungan spesial.-"_

"_-KURAMA! AKU HANYA MENGIKUTI PERMAINANMU! AKU BERCANDA! Kami tak ada apa-apa, dammit. Aku masih ingin kembali seperti dulu!-"_

"_-Aku juga bercanda, gaki. Santai saja. Jangan malu-malu begitu.-"_

"_-Aku benci padamu.-"_

"_-Terima kasih banyak.-"_

Sai mengernyit heran melihat Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal tak ada satu pun yang berbicara, tak ada yang melawak. Apakah...dia sedang telepati?

"Kurama-_san_? Kau sedang berbicara dengan Naruto?"

"_-Hei, gaki, Mayat Hidup merindukanmu.-"_

"_-Aku tidak merindukannya! Terima kasih!-"_

Kurama menatap Sai sekilas. "Ya, mau titip salam?"

"Tanyakan saja bagaimana kabar burungnya, terima kasih," senyum Sai melebar.

"_-Katanya, bagaimana kabar burungmu? Ah... Aku juga penasaran, Gaki. Ada tanda-tanda pertumbuhan?-"_

"_-AKU BENCI KALIAN!-"_

Melihat Kurama lagi-lagi tertawa, Sai hanya mendengus geli. Pemuda itu membuka sebuah buku, lalu membiarkan dirinya sibuk membaca. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sai memang sering mengunjungi Mansion Uchiha atas undangan Kurama.

Salahkah, kalau Sai merasa nyaman di sini?

.

.

.

Jiraiya menahan agar pedang kembar itu tidak semakin menembus tubuhnya. Badan Jiraiya terluka, nyaris di setiap bagiannya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening karena terlalu banyak cairan kental yang dipaksa keluar dari pembuluh darahnya.

Di sisa tenaganya yang semakin berkurang, Jiraiya teringat pada Naruto. Dalam pengembaraan mereka, Jiraiya melihat jelas bagaimana perkembangan gadis itu. Doa Minato dan Kushina terkabul. Naruto tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan memiliki _Will of Fire _yang kuat. Tidak diragukan lagi, anak itu akan menjadi pembawa kedamaian bagi dunia ini.

Teringat akan Pertapa Kodok di Gunung Myobokuzan, Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Kodok tua itu bilang, ramalan mengatakan, ia akan memiliki seorang murid yang akan membawa kedamaian. Awalnya ia mengira anak dalam ramalan itu adalah Minato, melihat bagaimana kegigihannya dalam berjuang demi desa. Tapi, muridnya telah tiada. Sekarang, muridnya yang lain, anak Minato, telah membuktikan dirinya selama pengembaraan. Ia tidak mudah menyerah.

Jiraiya yakin, Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan. Dia akan bisa mewujudkan alur cerita novel yang pernah ia buat.

Tangan Jiraiya terkulai lemas. Matanya mulai mengabur, dengan kelopak yang menutup perlahan. Ia tak bisa melawan ketika badannya dijatuhkan ke dalam air.

_Aku tidak akan menyesali ini... Maaf, Naruto... Ini yang terbaik..._

Suara air dan detak jantungnya adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Jiraiya dengar.

Mengecil...

Mengecil...

Hingga akhirnya tak ada apapun yang terdengar dan kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_nee_?" Konohamaru berhenti di sebelah Naruto, menatapnya bingung. Mereka dalam sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menghentikan lompatannya. "Ada ap—_ehh? _Kenapa kau menangis?!"

Moegi dan Udon yang melangkah lebih depan ikut berhenti. Mereka kembali, menghampiri Naruto dengan panik. _Apa yang terjadi_?—pikir mereka.

"Naruto-_nee_?"

"Aku...tidak tahu," Naruto menyeka air matanya. Tidak, ia tidak bohong. Dia memang tidak tahu mengapa matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata. "Mungkin...ada serangga yang masuk?"

"Jangan konyol!" Moegi memprotes. "Mana ada serangga yang berani mendekatimu?! Kita sudah pernah membuktikannya dengan Shino-_senpai_!"

Naruto dongkol mendengarnya. Apa maksud perkataan Moegi, huh? Jadi, Naruto itu sebegitu menyeramkannya sampai serangga tidak berani mendekat?

Tapi... Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa matanya tiba-tiba berair? Gara-gara berpisah dengan Kina dan Reishi? _Yang benar saja? _Rasanya...ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Naruto tidak mengerti.

Ah, sudahlah! Naruto harus fokus! Dia punya misi sendiri!

Naruto tersenyum tenang begitu merasakan keberadaan dua anak buahnya dari Anbu. Mereka sudah sampai di pos pengamanan Barat Laut. Dari sini, Naruto bisa meninggalkan Konohamaru.

"Kalian kembalilah ke desa, jangan takut tersesat!"

Konohamaru dkk hanya menghela napas kecewa begitu Naruto hilang dari hadapan mereka.

**~Bersambung ke Chapter 31~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Omake..._

"Kerja bagus, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia melompati pohon-pohon, lalu berhenti di sebuah air terjun yang merupakan tempat persembunyiannya. Di pinggir genangan yang ada, Sasuke melepas pedang kembarnya. Darah yang mulai mengering tampak jelas, noda yang sama yang ada di tangannya.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke buru-buru membersihkan diri. Semuanya terlalu jelas.

_Bayangan..._

_Darah... _

_Bau Amis... _

_Air mata... _

_Senyum terakhir..._

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Tidak, ia tidak sekuat itu. Untuk membunuh orang yang ada dalam daftar Bingo Book, Sasuke sanggup._ Tapi_ _kalau seperti ini_...

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

_End of Omake_

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Upcoming Math Olympiad. 28 Mar. Doakan agar Chic dapat meraih medali emas :'v**

**Tiap hari mamam variable, kombinatorika, rumus, pecahan parsial, **_**monic**_**. God. **_**School's sucks**_**. **_**Yuck**_**.**

**Tidak, Chic tidak benci Matematika. Chic masih mencintainya. **_**That's why it's suuuuuck!**_

**Hah? Grey? Tidak, untuk sementara Chic tidak akan membiarkan Grey mengotak-atik apapun yang ada di laptop Chic. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chic, dia buka jurnal rahasia. **_**How he got my password? Why I couldn't hate him, God**_**?**

**Don't know what to say. Because everything's **_**sucks. **_**Gah.**

**Re-review :**

**Apakah ini sudah termasuk konflik tinggi?**

Ya. Tidak. Bisa jadi. YA! YA! YA!

**Naruto dibuat tersiksa di sini?**

MEMANG! HAHA!

(Naru : Author sedang stress. Tolong jangan dihiraukan)

**Haters antepin aja?**

Iya, emang harus diantepin. Adududuh, kalian jangan ikutan esmosi(?) kayak Grey, ya. Chic gak mau tebar kebencian. Cukup haters aja yang benci Chic, jangan kebalikannya, apalagi kalau kalian sampe ikut-ikutan benci. Nonono.

**Apa rahasia Minato? Apa dia dari masa depan? Seorang Uchiha? Uchiha yang disembunyikan? Apa? Apa? Apa?**

Minato sebenarnya adalah...

**Salam buat Chic?**

Salam balik plus civok, mmuach!

**Grey adalah sis-con tsundere?**

MEMANG! NYIAHAHA! *digorok Grey* A-ahem... Kita kakak-adik yang normal kok, gak sampei con-con gitu :v (Kalau sering adu bogem dan saling hina bisa dibilang normal, itu pun)

**Boleh tahu Chic kelas berapa?**

Kelas TeKa nol kecil kaka :'v *digamparbukuOSNMathSMA*

**Semangat terus lanjutinnya, kami akan selalu menunggu.**

*sibukmewekterhura*

**Yosh... Tadinya Chic mau update tengah malem, tapi ternyata modem masih ngajak ribut. Alhasil sekarang baru gentayangan. Mohon dimaafkan.**

**Terima kasih untuk segala supportnya, benar-benar memberi motivasi Chic untuk tetap **_**bangun **_**di saat-saat seperti ini. Hontou ni arigatou!**

**Dan... untuk Dewi15 sebagai satu-satunya peserta Event 2 Years Anniv kemarin *sobs* boleh kirimkan pm berisi nomor hpmu. Pulsa dan gift ff menyusul~ Terima kasih sebelumnya!**

**Sekian terimabaygon,**

**Chic White**

**(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


End file.
